Naruto Uzumaki Ero-Ninja
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: After tricking the Third Hokage with his new jutsu Naruto decides that he's going to take an unconventional route in his training. A route that will lead him down a path nobody expected. Naruto X Multi Lemons naturally. Some characters will be OOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to my latest story, Naruto Uzumaki: The Ero-Ninja. I was inspired by a few stories that I've read and I've decided to put my hat into the ring. Stories Like Eroninja by Lemon Sage; Perverted Naruto by Froop and Deus Ex Naruto by BadassWriter have shown the potential that Naruto could've had, and while I don't know if I'll ever reach those heights, I hope that you guys can appreciate my story nonetheless.

(Hokage's Office)

" **Sexy Jutsu!** " Naruto Uzumaki shouted out preparing to unleash his newest technique on the most powerful man in the village. As the smoke cleared the very obviously male Naruto Uzumaki was replaced by a naked female version of himself with C cup breasts and blonde pigtails. "So what do you think, old man?" The female Naruto said in a sultry voice. Unfortunately for Naruto his technique was a little too effective and the Legendary Third Hokage suffered a massive nosebleed. "Uhh, old man, are you alright?" Naruto said nervously after dispelling his jutsu.

"Yes, I'm fine, Naruto. You're technique was extremely effective." The third Hokage admitted. The third would never admit this publicly but Naruto's technique would catch many ninja off guard who had never expected it coming. The younger ones perhaps not, but Naruto had a gift.

"Thanks old man, you've just given me a great idea." Naruto said excitedly. Naruto realized that if he could get the Third Hokage with a simple technique like that who knows what he could do. He couldn't do the clone jutsu, but was very clever and he knew quite a bit about his villagers from all of his time as a runaway. Now he had a path to becoming Hokage and one that nobody would see coming.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto made his way around the village, he realized that in order to develop his seduction techniques he would require help. Unfortunately for him, there were only a few people in the village he could turn to. The first person was obviously the Hokage, but if he wanted to develop this new style, he couldn't really talk to the old man. The second was Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of his favorite ramen place. He and his daughter, Ayame, had found him starving and offered him food a few years back and now ramen was one of the only things he ate consistently. The final person he could trust was Tenten, one of his classmates in the previous year. The two of them got along because they were outcasts in the group because Tenten was seen as a weapons nut because her father owns the local weapon shop. The two had gotten along pretty well and Tenten had supplied him with more kunai when she noticed that his were so rusty. Granted now that she had graduated he figured he wouldn't be able to see her as much. Making his way over to Ichiraku ramen, he decided to talk to Ayame first since she would be the easiest person to talk to given the circumstances.

(Scene Skip)

"Everything is now in place." Naruto said happily as he relaxed on his bed. Ayame had agreed to help Naruto with his charm lessons, and since he had a few weeks until the ninja academy started up again, he could develop his new style. The problem for Naruto now was finding somebody to help him train and develop the skills he required. Neither of the Ichiraku's were expert ninja and Tenten was too busy to train with him every day. He was out of options and he didn't like it.

" **If you wish for some help I can be of service."** A dark voice yelled to Naruto.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Naruto asked nervously. Something very wrong was happening.

" **Close your eyes and I'll tell you what you want to know."** The voice said again.Naruto was tempted to ignore the voice because it seemed extremely suspicious. However he was aware that if there was a person willing to help him, he couldn't afford to not take that risk.

"You have my attention." Naruto shouted out closing his eyes. All of the sudden he felt his body collapse and fall out.

(Mindscape)

"Where am I?" Naruto asked nervously as he looked around him. Gone was his room and all of the comforts it held and now he was looking at a large hallway that reminded him of a boiler room.

" **Come this way."** The voice shouted out beckoning Naruto towards it. Naruto followed the voice and the hallway became clearer and after a few minutes he finally arrived at the end. In front of him was a large jail cell that was as tall as the Hokage building in his village there was an ominous darkness in front of him but he could tell whatever was inside the jail cell was the one who called to him earlier. The foul chakra coming from this being was more intense than anything Naruto had ever imagined.

"So who are you, or I guess I should say what are you?" Naruto asked. He got his answer when the darkness seemingly vanished to reveal an enormous fox fifty feet high. The nine tails swinging behind him made for an ominous sight and Naruto was stunned.

" **I am the nine-tailed fox. It's a pleasure to meet you." the voice said with a smile**

"I-I-it can't be. You're dead! How are you speaking to me?" Naruto exclaimed. He knew the beast was telling the truth but he had no idea how.

" **Bah! You humans never tell anybody anything."** The fox scoffed. **"The truth is far different from that and it's time you learn the truth."** The fox said calmly.

"What do you mean?" He was afraid of the answer but he remembered that the village called him demon many times. Perhaps it was time for him to figure out the truth.

" **Alright boy, but just promise me you won't freak out."** The fox replied.

"Alright…." Naruto nodded in approval and once he was done the fox began to explain the truth. By the time it was over Naruto was shell shocked. His father, who by the way was the Fourth Hokage, had sealed the Fox into his body as a child after the attack on the village. The beast didn't want to but was forced to do so by somebody else who removed the fox from his mother. It was so surreal that Naruto couldn't believe the truth. "How do I know you're not lying to me, Kyuubi?"

" **You don't, but if you ask your Third Hokage, he'll confirm my story."**

"Wait a minute, the old man knew?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

" **Yes, but he couldn't say anything for fear of my release."** Kyuubi explained.

"Alright, I'll ask the old man, but what does this have anything to do with you helping me."

" **Simple, boy. I heard your desire to use charm to make yourself a great ninja, and I believe I can help you in many ways."**

"I see, so you want your freedom in return."

" **Hardly. If I leave you I'll just be sealed away again and I happen to like you, kid. You know the harsh truths of the world and you've stayed strong despite that. I may not like being sealed in you, but I respect your determination."**

"Okay…." Naruto said nervously. He was surprised the demon fox was so polite but he wasn't willing to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 **(Scene Skip)**

The next day Naruto went by the Third Hokage's office hoping to speak with him about an important topic and luckily for him the Hokage was free. Unlike before when Naruto walked into the office the Hokage could tell that this was far more business related then some of his previous visits. After all the young man rarely visited him, and for him to do so twice in two days was a problem. "So what brings you here, Naruto?" The third wondered.

"I wanna ask you about something, in private." Naruto said nervously.

"Okay, ask away." The third said calmly before nodding his ANBU guards away. Something clearly happened to the boy, and if he was right, things had gotten interesting. He could tell that Naruto was hesitant to ask the question on his mind, but even the third Hokage didn't expect Naruto ask what he did.

"Why didn't you tell me about my dad?" Naruto asked nervously.

'That's impossible! There's no way he could know the truth.' the Third thought to himself. "So you know about your father?" The Third asked nervously.

"Uh-huh, I had a talk with the Kyuubi yesterday and he told me all about that day." Naruto revealed much to the Third's shock.

"What else did he say?" The Third asked nervously.

"He said that he doesn't hold a grudge against the village or the fourth, but he simply wants revenge on the man who caused him to be sealed away for the second time, so he's going to help me train."

"Second time?" The third asked nervously. He was revealing something that was incredibly dangerous.

"Uh-huh, he said that the person who caused him to get sealed the first time is back and that he wants revenge."

The third Hokage was terrified because it was common knowledge that the first time the fox was sealed was because of Madara Uchiha. "Naruto, I'll allow the Kyuubi to help you on two conditions."

"What are they?" Naruto asked nervously. He was just telling the third THAT the Kyuubi was training him but not what his goal was once it was said and done.

"The first is that you meet with me every week until you become a genin and tell me what he's taught you. The second is that you don't tell anybody that you're speaking to the Kyuubi. The villagers won't react well to the news."

"Deal!" Naruto said smiling. He was glad that the third approved of his plan and now he could get started.

" **You should consider yourself lucky that he doesn't know you're planning to become a pervert."**

'Then don't tell him, Kyuubi.' Naruto retorted. He wasn't in the mood for games since it was time for his ambition to play out and he was looking forward to getting started.

(Time Skip)

It's been a week since Naruto began his training with the Kyuubi and it already was giving him great results. The first day was spent learning this technique called the **Shadow Clone Jutsu.** Apparently it would increase the results of his training and make him even more fit. After the first day was over, Naruto and Kyuubi started thinking about ideas for new techniques and now it was time to visit the Third Hokage for their weekly meeting. 'So, should we tell the Third about our plans to be a seducer?' Naruto wondered as the pair made their way to his office.

" **Of course not, you fool."** The Kyuubi said harshly.

"Whatever." Naruto huffed as they arrived at the office. When Naruto opened the door the Third Hokage was sitting in his chair but another person was there. He had the standard jonin vest on, but what surprised Naruto, was his white spiky hair and the mask that seemed to hide his right eye.

"Good morning, Naruto. I hope you're not angry, but I decided to get you some help with your training." The third said calmly.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised that anybody would agree to help him that he didn't know but he figured that he should be grateful under the circumstances. "So who is this guy?" Naruto wondered.

The third chuckled at Naruto's response. "This guy is Kakashi Hatake, one of my strongest jonin. The thing that you should focus on is that when he was a genin, he trained under your father. He doesn't have any students this year so he's agreed to help with your training."

"That's right. Minato-sensei was a great man and it would be my privilege to help his son. I wish I could've helped you more, Naruto, but the village was in a dark place after that. I tried my best to help you as one of the ANBU who watched over you, but I could only do so much." Kakashi said solemnly. Naruto was glad that somebody was looking out for him.

"Nice to work with you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said happily. With a jonin sensei like this working with him he was ready to go and he knew that he could get far stronger.

(Time Skip)

Two months have passed since Naruto and Kakashi began their training and with the school year about to start up again, Naruto was both excited for the new school year, but also annoyed by what he had required. "So tell me again why I have to hide my progress, Kakashi-sensei? In both areas." Naruto groaned as they discussed the plan for the upcoming year.

"Two reasons. The first is that you don't want to stand out." Kakashi smirked. When Naruto arrived for his first day of training he noticed that Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise so he decided to tell him about his real plan. Kakashi naturally approved so in addition to helping him master the basic jutsu he and the Kyuubi helped him develop a few techniques that he could use to seduce his fellow kunoichi and any enemies that he dealt with moving forward. "The second reason is that most of the teachers are going to be biased anyway, so don't give them anything to use against you." Kakashi said calmly.

"There's another reason, isn't there?" Naruto said curiously. One of the things that Kakashi helped him with is the ability to read people; though he had a feeling Kakashi let him do so.

"Yes." Kakashi groaned. "One of the students in the group that's scheduled to graduate with you is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the last of the Uchiha and the civilian council is insisting that I train him because of my Sharingan. He's around the middle of his year so given how teams are set up."

"By me holding back it'll set me up with not only the last Uchiha but the smartest person in our year." Naruto realized.

"Not quite but close. The smartest person in this year is a Nara and his team is set up already." Kakashi explained.

"So I may not get the smartest guy but I'll get somebody who's close. That way we have a powerhouse team ready to go." Naruto smirked.

"Exactly" Kakashi smiled. The two would've talked further but because they had somebody observing them they didn't want to say too much.

"Well, see you soon, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smirked. He would've spoken to his observer but he felt like it wasn't time yet.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto was one of the first to arrive at his classroom and he sat down to relax. Little by little he watched his classmates come by and while he wasn't impressed, a few people instantly stood out to him. The first was Sasuke Uchiha, and from Naruto's observational skills, he knew that the young man was very similar to him. Of course the fangirls also came along, and while he wasn't thrilled with that, he figured that Sasuke was more than capable of dealing with them. The next was Shikamaru Nara, a young man with spiky hair and an extremely lazy attitude. Naruto realized that he was the type who could instantly see through his façade so he was planning to befriend him as soon as he could. Then of course was the final person who caught his eye, Hinata Hyuuga. His reason for being interested in the Hyuuga heiress was pretty simple. She sometimes spied on Naruto and Kakashi as they trained. It was a bit annoying for Naruto since he couldn't practice his Ero techniques on those days, but he knew that at the very least she was aware of his true skill. How that manifested during the year would be interesting to find out. When the door opened to reveal his teacher, he was pleasantly surprised that Iruka came in as his homeroom teacher. Of all the teachers he dealt with, Iruka was the easiest and the only one who wasn't obviously biased. 'Well let the fun begin' Naruto thought to himself.

That's it for the first chapter and although this one is short I can assure you that the next one will be far longer and have far more action and erotic fun. This is going to be a Naruto x Multi with no real main pairing so to speak of, but again it's just the beginning. Outside of Haku being female, the genders for everyone's going to change and Naruto's true skill won't be revealed until probably the third chapter or so depending on how much fun I have with the next one.


	2. Conquering his Classmates

Chapter 1: Conquering his classmates

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Welcome to the first chapter of the story everybody. A few things before we get started. 1. I will decide who Naruto seduces and no amount of comments will change that. 2. The only character that will have a changed gender is Haku and that's it. Asking me to change genders of characters is utterly useless so if that's what you're going to say don't waste my time. 3. You may not like all of my decisions with the story… I don't care.

So enjoy the story and I hope you decide to give it a chance despite whatever bias you may hold.

(Naruto's Apartment)

To say that Naruto's first three months of the new school year had gone better than he expected would be an understatement. Class was a pain, naturally, but it was outside of class that he showed his real progress. The greatest proof of that was that right now, Ino Yamanaka was butt naked and her head was bobbing up and down his shaft for a morning blowjob as though it was the most natural thing to do. Just remembering how their relationship started made him smile since he didn't quite expect it to play out the way it did.

 _ **(Flashback 2 Months Ago)**_

With the weekend arriving Naruto walked home from his nightly trip to Ichiraku ramen excited about the results of his private training. However, his current focus was more on the person following him, especially since he was targeting the person in question for a few weeks now. Most of the girls in his class reminded him of wannabe shinobi, but two of them stood out. One was of course Hinata, and he planned to seduce her soon. The second person was Ino Yamanaka, she was the unofficial leader of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club, which annoyed him slightly, but nothing he couldn't work around. Thanks to Kakashi's teaching, he knew that her clan specialized in mental warfare, so she was the perfect test subject for his new technique. She was pretty attractive to which didn't hurt. Ino's family ran a flower shop which meant he could go there for his gardening and make his move on her at the same time. Naruto would buy his plants and when he paid for them, he would use a subtle version of one of his new genjutsu on Ino that would make her show more interest in him. He was certain she would eventually make a move, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. 'So Kurama, Ino's following me, right?' Naruto spoke to his tenant and now comrade. He learned his tenant's real name a few weeks into their training and Naruto was pleased that they had gotten along so well.

" **Yes she is. I'm surprised it took you so long to get her." Kurama replied.**

'She's a Yamanaka. They play mind games for a living, so I only used a subtle version. She probably just figured out what I was doing and that's why it took so long." Naruto smirked as he arrived at his apartment door. Naruto opened his door and didn't lock it figuring that Ino would be right behind him.

" **True, but now the time has come."** **Kurama smirked as both felt the door open.**

"Hello Naruto, I take it you've been expecting me." Ino smirked as she walked in. Ino had blonde hair in a ponytail with blue eyes. She was wearing purple sweatshirt and matching skirt that were quite the sight and she had pretty large breasts for a girl her age, but he couldn't focus on all of that right now.

"Admittedly I didn't think it would be this soon, but I'm not complaining." Naruto lied. In truth he was amazed that she took so long to discover his trick.

Ino smirked herself since the Naruto in front of her was way different from the one in class. "I gotta give you credit, Naruto. I didn't think much of it because of your skill in class, but the fact I focused on you was definitely bothering me. I actually just figured out what you were doing yesterday and how you were doing it and I was pretty impressed. To use a subtle genjutsu on a mind walker for as long as you did, takes a lot of skill." Ino explained. Thanks to his training, he knew Ino was nervous, but there was something else there that he didn't expect.

"Alright, so why are you here if you know all that? Not that I'm complaining." Naruto replied.

"Let's play a little game Naruto. I know there's more to the genjutsu you tried to use on me so I wanna see just how much."

"That so" Naruto replied with a whimsical amusement.

"That's right and I wanna see how strong it really is. Use the full power of the genjutsu and see if it influences me. If it works you get to do what you want with me. However, if it doesn't, you become my gopher for the rest of the year." Ino smirked confidently. It was a bet that Naruto off guard but one that he wouldn't turn down.

" **Your genjutsu worked kit. She knows that whatever you're doing is a weakened version but she made the bet anyway. She's preparing herself to lose but also to have an excuse for when your relationship changes with the rest of her friends."**

'Yes, I know. It's actually surprising really.' Naruto replied mentally without changing his focus. "Alright Ino, you asked for it." Naruto smirked as he walked up to Ino. She was far more right then she realized about his technique being a subtle version. The name of the genjutsu that he used had three levels. The one he was using on her was a basic version known as **Temptations Touch** and he was looking forward to showing her the real technique. Naruto smiled as he started doing hand signs in front of a slowly more nervous Ino. He could actually do them fast enough that she wouldn't see them but he wanted Ino to realize what was going on.

"Wait a minute Naruto, when you used the genjutsu before there weren't any seals. You're cheating!" Ino protested.

"Not at all. You were right when you said that it was a subtle genjutsu because the version I used was only the first stage of it. It's time for you to experience the TRUE technique." Naruto smirked as he finished his hand signs and the jutsu began to activate.

As Naruto faded out of existence she knew that any attempt to resist this technique was futile and there was a part of her that liked it. Naruto Uzumaki was a true alpha male and possessed an aura superior to even Sasuke's and she was the only one who knew. She shouldn't have been surprised since he was subtly influencing her for a few weeks but now that she was aware of it she knew that she was Naruto's to command and it hurt. Wait a minute why did it hurt. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ino screamed in pain out of nowhere shocking both her and Naruto

'Hey Kurama, that's not supposed to happen is it?' Naruto asked nervously. Fortunately for him the room was soundproof or he'd have tons of problems.

" **I don't know. This is the first time you used the perfected jutsu on another person. Your transformed sexy jutsu might not have been the greatest testing subjects."** **Kurama admitted.**

'I know, I'm worried that she's gonna hurt herself if things stay like they are.' Naruto said nervously. Naruto instantly cancelled the genjutsu and Ino fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto may have desired Ino, but he wasn't going to hurt her to get her. Naruto took the time to place Ino on the couch in his family room and went to grab a cup of water for when she woke up. Five minutes later he got his wish.

"What happened?" Ino said in a daze. Clearly whatever happened had weakened her significantly.

Naruto handed her the cup of water and Ino sipped it up slowly. "After I used the technique on you, you started screaming in pain. I got worried so I cancelled the technique before something really bad could happen." Naruto explained.

Ino finished her cup of water and was glad that he was so caring, "Thanks for doing that Naruto. When your technique activated I felt fine at first but the aura was overwhelming and almost demonic." Ino said nervously as she shuddered a bit.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ino." Naruto said apologetically. Of course on the inside he was fuming. 'So this is what happens when we use your chakra on people.' Naruto groaned. He had been using a small portion of the fox's chakra in the technique but he didn't think it would be so dangerous.

" **Yes and we probably didn't notice before because your body is used to the chakra, so the effects weren't obvious." Kurama replied.**

Since things ended the way it did Naruto figured that neither person really won the bet. "Hey Ino, how about we call today a draw and I'll see you in class Monday." Naruto said sheepishly. He'd have to refine the technique moving forward since he didn't want to injure his targets.

"I've got a better idea, Naruto." Ino said smiling as she stood up and walked over to Naruto. The young man had no idea what Ino was going to do, so when she kissed him on the lips he was certainly stunned.

"Didn't see that coming." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well, you technically won the bet because your technique did work, and I'm pretty sure this is what you wanted, isn't it?" Ino smirked.

"I do, but not tonight. I'm pretty sure your dad would be angry that you're staying out so late and I don't want him on my bad side." Naruto joked.

Ino chuckled a bit since he was right. Her father could make Naruto's life miserable if he wanted to and god forbid he asked Anko to get involved. "You're right so I'll see you tomorrow and I'll pay up." Ino smiled as she left but with a bit of a sway in her hips that had Naruto excited for the next day's events.

The next day Ino came over and Naruto took her virginity and thus his first conquest was complete.

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

Naruto was brought from his musing by a very familiar feeling. "Shit Ino, I'm gonna cum." Naruto groaned before filling his fellow blonde's mouth with cum.

"Mhmm, nothing like a Naruto Uzumaki protein shake for breakfast." Ino teased after swallowing his cum. Neither blonde commented on the fact that Naruto's front door had opened and soon they would be joined by Naruto's second conquest.

"Good morning Naru-to." Tenten said with a smile as she walked into his room to find Ino in his bed and Naruto's penis out. Tenten couldn't help but facepalm a bit.

"What's up, Tenten?" Naruto said nervously. Sure Tenten had a key to his house and so did Ino, but it still annoyed him that she and Ino seemed to delight in walking in on one another.

"Well I have a mission in an hour so I wanted to get my flames of youth burning. I thought you could help, but I guess someone else had a similar idea." Tenten smirked as she began to strip confidently. Naruto looked on happily at the girl whose confidence was shattered only a month ago.

 _ **(Flashback 1 month ago**_ **)**

Naruto was about ready to go to Ichiraku's for dinner when he somebody knocked on his door. He found it odd since Kakashi was on a mission and Ino tended to avoid seeing him during the night time because of her father's strict personality. Opening the door he was surprised to find Tenten Higarashi of all people. "Hey Tenten, what's up?" Naruto said nervously. He was surprised for two reasons. The first was that he didn't think Tenten knew where his house was. The second was the fact that she was here in the first place.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I could really use a friend." Tenten said nervously.

"Sure, I was about to go to Ichiraku's for dinner. You wanna join me?" Naruto replied nervously. Something didn't feel right.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto and Tenten relaxed at Ichiraku's, Naruto was aware that something was very wrong. Tenten's aura was usually quite fierce and confident and that was one of the things he respected her for. Right now it feels as though she was shattered for some reason. "So Tenten, what's bothering you?" Naruto asked calmly as he slowly ate his ramen.

"Naruto, is there something wrong with me?" Tenten asked seemingly out of the blue.

"I don't think so. You're incredibly talented and you're one of the top kunoichi from your year." Naruto said calmly. He would know, since she used to be in his class. Unfortunately he failed those exams making it his third failure. Outside of Tenten, most of the women from her year were pretty pathetic and she was the only one he thought would survive. For her to be this nervous and shattered bothered him greatly.

Tenten smiled at Naruto's words and she knew that the decision to come see Naruto was the right one "Then why do I feel so outclassed?" Tenten said nervously.

'Uhh….let's talk about this somewhere else. This feels like a private conversation" Naruto said nervously. He could've spoken to her there but he was well aware that Tenten was on the verge of crying and the last thing he needed was people thinking the demon made a girl cry.

"Okay, can we go back to your house?" Tenten pleaded. Tenten knew exactly what she wanted right now and it wasn't ramen.

"Sure." Naruto replied calmly unaware of Tenten's desires. Tenten had been acting strange all night and the Naruto quickly paid for their meal and the two began walking home.

" **Kid, this might be your chance to seduce her. You won't have a better chance for a while, you're aware of that, right?" Kurama spoke in his head.**

'Yeah, I'm aware of that, Kurama but it would feel wrong.' Naruto groaned. He wasn't planning to seduce Tenten anytime soon and actually he was planning to bring Hinata into his little group next. He liked Tenten, sure, but if he was gonna seduce her, this wasn't the way. When they finally arrived at his apartment Naruto calmly shut the apartment and before he could ask what was wrong Tenten slammed her lips against his in a searing kiss. Tenten held it for a few seconds before pulling back. "Where did this come from?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Well I confessed to Neji today and got rejected. Then I remembered that we got along well, so I figured you might console me. Luckily for me, my dad knew where your apartment was and, well, here we are." Tenten blushed slightly.

" **HAHAHA! So she came to you because she was rejected." Kurama chuckled.**

'Yeah yeah, I know, it's pretty funny.' Naruto smirked back. "Well then how about I make you feel very very good." Naruto smiled. He wasn't planning on seducing Tenten tonight, but he certainly wasn't going to turn her down now that she had offered.

"Okay." Tenten smiled. What Tenten wouldn't admit, at least not now, was that she had a crush on Naruto and Neji during their time together at the academy. Naruto was the wild and free type and she appreciated that, but Neji had an aura to him that Naruto just couldn't match. She decided to go for Neji when they were made teammates and Naruto failed the academy. Her father was aware of her crush and he approved of Naruto, so here they were.

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

In the month since that night Tenten and Naruto had sex on multiple occasions and as was the case when you tried to juggle two women, the two eventually ran into each other. Tenten was annoyed but Ino joked saying that his stamina was too much for either one of them, something Tenten would agree with. So the girls agreed to share him. Ever since then days like this one had been a constant occurrence.

 **LEMON START:**

"If you don't mind, Ino, I'm gonna go first." Tenten said with a smile as she noticed Naruto return to full hardness.

"No problem, Tenten. I know you want to get going to your mission and Naruto has that weird quirk of his." Ino smirked as both girls got into position Tenten towering over his ten inch monster and Ino straddling his face.

"Now that's not fair." Naruto smirked as he grabbed a hold of Ino's ass and stuck his tongue straight into her pussy causing her to moan out loud. When he was younger he suffered many beatings from the villagers and on more than one occasion he was peed on, and one sick fuck actually came on him. Of course that person was immediately dealt with by an ANBU that Naruto later learned was Kakashi. He and Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother would watch over him until Itachi betrayed the village. Of course Naruto tried to befriend Sasuke and offered to help him with his fangirl problem, but that was another story for another day. The quirk Ino referred to was an aversion of licking a place that had cum recently which meant he didn't kiss or give any head to a place that had cum previously. It annoyed Ino but when he told her the story she understood why.

"Damn Naruto, how are you so good at this?" Ino moaned happily. Naruto's skill with his tongue was always impressive to Ino and it was another reason why she didn't mind not going first.

"I've had lots of practice, Ino. Now just en-JOY what I'm doing." Naruto cried out as Tenten dropped onto his length in one quick motion.

"Don't forget about me now, Naruto." Tenten teased wanting to ensure that Naruto gave her as much attention as he could under the current circumstances. Sure they agreed to share him but Tenten felt that she should be the number one. Well number two since there was a girl who Tenten and Ino both anticipated would be added to Naruto's fun sooner or later. When that happened Tenten feared that she would be pushed to the side and wanted to make as much impact as possible.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto retorted knowing that Tenten had a slight jealous streak. Both girls knew that they wouldn't be the only ones who shared Naruto's bed, but for Tenten it scared her that she might be rejected as he added more girls. Of course he told her that wouldn't happen but she still felt that way.

For the next few minutes the two girls screamed in pleasure; Tenten from Naruto's length hitting all of her right spots and Ino from Naruto's tongue swirling into her pussy. "Yes, Naruto, keep going!" Ino cried out happily as Naruto continued to hit all the right spots.

"Yes! Yes! This feels awesome!" Tenten cried out happily. Another few minutes passed and both girls reached their limit.

"Tenten, I'm gonna cum inside you." Naruto said happily having reached his limit.

"I'm cumming, too, Naruto. Fill me up with your seed!" Tenten cried out.

"I'm cumming also!" Ino said happily as she reached her limit. A second later Naruto came into Tenten's pussy as her juices followed down his member and Ino came into his mouth.

"You know this is almost as good as ramen." Naruto teased as he lapped up Ino's juices.

"Such a romantic, isn't he?" Ino groaned as she got up to take her place on Naruto's length.

"Yeah, well what can I say, we chose him, didn't we?" Tenten smirked as she grabbed her clothes in order to go to Naruto's shower. She couldn't exactly meet her teammates smelling like sex. They may have seemed oblivious, but Guy and Lee were shockingly sharp at times.

"Have a good mission, Tenten." Ino said happily before giving the tanned girl a kiss on the lips which caused their shared lover to return to full mast immediately.

"Did you really have to do that?" Tenten groaned.

"No, but I thought it would serve to get Naruto ready to go, and it worked." Ino smirked.

"Yeah yeah." Tenten smirked before going over to Naruto's shower in order to truly get ready. It was at times like this that she wished Naruto wasn't so bad at the clone jutsu or she'd enjoy him far more.

"Now where were we?" Ino teased as she straddled Naruto just as Tenten did. Ino's large breasts swaying in front of him.

"I believe I was going to fuck you." Naruto smirked as he shocked Ino by jumping up and switching her into his favorite doggystyle position.

"Well let me have it. I've got a long day ahead of me at the shop." Ino smiled. Saturday's usually annoyed her so she wanted to get going and get her day really started.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto teased as he grabbed Ino's ponytail with his right hand and slammed his length into her pussy at the same time.

"AH!" Ino cried both from his penis instantly filling her to the brim and from Naruto yanking her ponytail. "Do you have to do that each time we have sex?" Ino pouted.

"I mean you're the one who keeps it like that, Ino." Naruto teased as he took his hand off her ponytail and used it to smack her ass. It wasn't the first time they had this conversation and Naruto was convinced that Ino did it on purpose.

"You pervert." Ino growled but the blush on her face more than showed that she liked the action.

"Thanks." Naruto smirked as he began moving inside her. As Ino's ass cheeks rippled from Naruto's movement the blonde smiled at how interesting Ino's addition had been. Thanks to Ino he managed to perfect the genjutsu he used on her, eliminating the flaw that caused her headache. She also helped him with the other ones that he was working on and gave him far more insight on kunoichi then he would have had otherwise. Of course he had managed to dodge her father to this point because she was using the fact that he liked gardening to explain her visits to his house. It didn't hurt that Ino had joined him for a few of his training session and had gained more curves in her body compared to before. Hell she even joined him for Ichiraku's on a few occasions since Naruto convinced her that a diet was pointless because of all the training and sex they did.

"Thank you, Naruto." Ino said in between moans.

"For what?" Naruto said nonchalantly as he took the opportunity to lean in and take a hold of Ino's large breasts. Thanks to their training her breasts were much firmer than before and Naruto certainly enjoyed it.

"Thanks to you I'm a much better ninja and I'm sure that I'll be able to keep that top spot once I graduate." Ino said happily.

"Glad to help, but you've done just as much for me." Naruto smirked. Of course Tenten picked that moment to start masturbating in the shower and her moans filled the room.

"Does she have to do that every time?" Ino groaned as Tenten's moans filled the room. Naruto's house might be soundproof to the outside but on the inside you could hear everything. Tenten had a bad habit of bringing special sound amplifying seals to hang on the side of his shower just to spite Ino a bit.

"It's her way of saying 'don't forget me so easily'." Naruto smirked

"Well then make me cum already so everyone can start our day off right." Ino moaned since Tenten's voice had stirred her as well.

"Got it." Naruto smirked as he increased his pace even more. A few minutes later the pair had reached their limits.

"Naruto! I'm cumming!" Ino said happily.

"Me too, Ino!" Naruto said happily.

"I'm cumming, Naruto!" Tenten cried out yet again. For the second time that morning the three cried out in pleasure at another release. The two fell to the bed and they knew that the brown haired girl in the shower was now more than ready for her mission.

 **LEMON END**

After a few minutes Naruto heard the door unlock and shut which meant Tenten was gone. "What a way to start my day." Naruto smiled.

"So Naruto, I have a question for you." Ino said with a sultry smile.

"No, Ino, I won't use my jutsu on Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki. Sure Ami's cute, but the other two, not so much." Naruto groaned. Ino didn't like how the two treated her friend Sakura and she had been begging Naruto for months to do something to them.

"That's not what I wanted to ask." Ino teased as she leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I was curious when you were going to make your move on Hinata?" Ino wondered. One of the worst kept secrets in the school was Hinata's crush on Naruto and it was only because he doubted he could get the private time required to fully add her to his collection that he hadn't done so already.

"I honestly don't know, Ino." Naruto groaned since he really wanted to make his move but the ability to do so was almost impossible.

"Well you'd better do it soon since the graduation exam is only a month away and I'm pretty sure you'll lose your chance after that." Ino smirked.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto groaned. Oh he wasn't worried about passing since he had a plan in place for that. He was worried, because once he became a ninja himself things would get far more interesting than he cared for.

"Oh well, I gotta get to work." Ino said happily as she got up to get dressed herself. By now Ino's father had gone to work and if her mother knew anything, she didn't say so, which meant she could go home and shower without an interrogation. As for Naruto himself, Ino was right and he had to make his move on Hinata really soon. What Naruto didn't realize was that he would have his chance sooner than he planned.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto walked over to the clearing where he did most of his training he was once again surprised at how things had changed over the last few months. Morning's spent having sex with two beautiful girls and he was getting private lessons from one of the strongest ninja in the village in Kakashi. When he arrived Naruto was surprised to find that he had company and it wasn't Kakashi. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto said in shock. Sure Hinata followed him on many occasions but she never showed herself directly. This was strange even for her and he had to wonder what got into the girl.

(Yamanaka Flower Shop)

"You're welcome, Naruto." Ino whispered to herself as she smiled at her latest attempt to help Naruto. What the blonde didn't know is that Hinata visited the shop almost as much as he did and the other day Hinata had come to her for advice. She told Hinata that she should make her move sooner or later because their time as classmates was coming to an end, and once they became ninja she'd have minimal contact with him. She may have also used a clan jutsu on her that would suggest that she go visit Naruto during his morning training and tell her how she felt. Either way, Naruto was getting Hinata whether he wanted to or not. Oddly enough it didn't bother her that she was sending another girl to Naruto since Hinata already liked him.

(Clearing)

Hinata activated her Byakugan, much to Naruto's surprise, in order to ensure that nobody was near them. Once she knew that she was clear she decided to make her move, "I was talking to Ino and she told me that I should make my move since our time has classmates was coming to an end." Hinata said boldly before shocking Naruto by unzipping her large jacket and revealing a mesh shirt underneath that hid a massive set of breasts.

"Wow!" Naruto said in shock both at Hinata's bold actions and the fact that she was bigger than Ino.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I love you and I wanted you to see the real me." Hinata said boldly.

Naruto smiled internally since Ino clearly set this up for him. "Hey Hinata, you used your Byakugan in order to ensure we're all alone right?" Naruto questioned. A nod of approval told him all he needed to know. "Then how about I respond to your feelings right now?" Naruto said happily.

"Okay!" Hinata said with a heavy blush. This was her chance and she was certainly going to enjoy it.

 **LEMON START:**

Naruto walked up to the half-naked Hinata and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Hinata froze for a moment since this was her first kiss but when Naruto pulled back and smiled, she knew that everything was fine. "Was that your first kiss, Hinata?" Naruto said calmly.

"Yes it was and I'm glad it was you." Hinata said happily as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed him again. This time she was ready to go. As the pair clashed tongues. Hinata's confidence grew little by little and Naruto loved it.

"Man she's pretty good at this.' Naruto thought to himself with a smile. Both at Hinata finally becoming his and the fact that Ino so willingly helped him out. Her large breasts pressed against him was waking up little Naruto once again and when they pulled away from the latest makeout session Naruto was definitely up for more. "Hey Hinata, how about we take this to the next level?" Naruto smirked.

"What do you, eep?" Hinata gasped as Naruto pulled out his length from his pants. Hinata had no idea that Naruto was that big.

"Why don't you give it a lick?" Naruto suggested with a smile.

"Umm okay…." Hinata said bashfully as she made her way over to Naruto. What Naruto wasn't aware of was that when he showed Hinata his penis the jutsu that Ino cast on her vanished and she was herself again. Hinata was using every ounce of willpower she had to stay conscious and go through with the current situation. As she crouched down in front of Naruto she gave the penis a soft lick and much to Naruto's surprise, her soft licks quickly became more aggressive and before Naruto knew it the girl was sucking his penis with gusto.

"Damn Hinata, how did you get so good at this?" Naruto moaned in pleasure. She was far better than both Ino and Tenten and it stunned him how easily she was getting used to this.

"Let's just say I've been imaging this day for a long time." Hinata said happily. What went unsaid was that she had used her Byakugan many times in the clan compound so she learned the ins and out of sex from her fellow clansmen.

"Well keep going." Naruto said happily. She continued for a few minutes before stopping much to Naruto's annoyance. "Why'd you stop, Hinata?" Naruto pouted. He was about to cum when she stopped and he hated that feeling.

Hinata smiled as she shocked Naruto by taking off her sandals and stripping naked. "Because I didn't want to get your semen all over me. I'm pretty sure if I walked around the village with semen on me it would cause some major problems."

"True." Naruto gulped both from the fear of Hinata walking around the village naked and the excitement of finally seeing Hinata naked and realizing she had an incredible body. On some level he was grateful that she wore the clothes she did because if she showed off a body like that she'd be fighting off guys left and right.

"So Naruto, why don't we get ready for the real fun? After all, I can only stay out for so long until my father gets worried." Hinata teased sultrily a confidence like never before flowing through her body. She was half convinced that what was happening was a dream but she was ready to take it all the way.

'Note to self. Give Ino an EXTRA SPECIAL orgasm when we have sex again.' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly stripped naked himself. He was so eager to continue their action that he wasn't aware that somebody had arrived in their clearing and was nearing their location.

" **Hmm, should I tell the brat that the girl's father is on the way? Probably not since it would be a good lesson for him."** **Kurama thought to himself.** After all the man was taking his time and he would know if Hinata's father had negative intentions.

Back to Naruto himself he and Hinata were engaged in a rather impressive 69 with Naruto on the ground licking Hinata's pussy with gusto and Hinata bobbing her head up and down his 10 inch shaft. Sure she could only get five inches down but it was more than enough since he got to watch her breasts sway up and down as he gave her his blowjob. "Damn Hinata, you're good." Naruto said happily. The action continued for a few more minutes until both children reached their limit.

"Naruto, I'm cumming!" Hinata said happily having reached her limit long ago but was holding back so she could come with her crush. By this point she knew that it wasn't a dream and she was more determined than ever to ensure that Naruto enjoyed herself.

"I'm cumming, too, Hinata!" Naruto said happily. A few seconds later the pair came at the same time with Hinata doing her best to get all of Naruto's seed and Naruto lapping up her juices with gusto.

After a minute to relax both teens knew that the time had arrived. Hinata was on the ground looking up a hungry Naruto. "Please be gentle, it's my first time." Hinata said bashfully.

"But of course, Princess." Naruto smiled as lined himself up before slowly sliding into the Hyuuga's pussy before reaching her hymen and slamming through it with a swift motion.

"AHHHHHH!" Hinata cried out in pain which caused Naruto to stop.

"When you're ready, I'll let you really have it." Naruto said happily. After a minute Hinata nodded her approval and Naruto began hammering her pussy with smooth strokes.

"Yes! Yes! This is so good!" Hinata said happily. This was the greatest moment of her life and nothing was going to ruin it.

Naruto smiled since hearing a beautiful girl cry out his name in bliss was a feeling he loved. "Don't let me forget these puppies." Naruto smirked as he leaned down to play with Hinata's breasts. An opportunity he was denied earlier thanks to the revelation that he couldn't' take his time and a desire to at least take her virginity. Naruto decided to pull Hinata up to his face so he could please her breasts and body at the same time and Hinata loved it.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Hinata cried out as Naruto licked her breasts and slammed into her while holding him close. It took her only a minute to cum from his actions but since Naruto wasn't even close her body was at his mercy.

"Naughty, naughty, Hinata. I haven't even cum yet and you've come three times." Naruto teased before resuming his work. He couldn't believe that the demure heiress was this much of a sexpot but he was certainly gonna enjoy it.

"LET ME HAVE IT NARUTO!" Hinata cried out as she knew that this was the beginning of her new life.

"As you wish." Naruto smirked as he pulled her into his favorite doggystyle position and beginning hammering Hinata yet again.

Five minutes passed and the sounds of flesh against flesh filled the forest along with Hinata's screams, "YES! YES! YES!" The Hyuuga heiress cried out thinking that nobody was around to hear her.

"Glad you like it, Princess, because I'm about to cum inside you."

"Let me have it Naruto! Fill me to the brim with you seed!" Hinata said happily as she came yet again.

"Alrighty then!" Naruto smirked as he needed a few more thrusts before he gave Hinata her wish and filled her to the brim with his seed.

"So good…!" Hinata cried out before collapsing on the ground.

" **Well done kit" Kurama said happily.** Even the fox was impressed by the state that the Hyuuga heiress was left in.

 **LEMON END**

As Hinata slept on the floor of the forest Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he would do next. "So how much should I tell Hinata? This could end really badly if I'm not careful." Naruto muttered to himself.

"How much indeed?" A new voice said shocking the previously distracted Naruto. He looked up in terror as the familiar visage of Hiashi Hyuuga appeared in front of him.

"Oh crap!" Naruto said nervously since outside of Ino's dad, the one person that he didn't want to deal with was Hinata's father. He was one of the few people that he KNEW could kill him instantly even with Kurama.

Fortunately for Naruto, Hiashi was actually quite pleased with what he witnessed. The young man's skill was impressive and he knew that is daughter needed their moment together. "Don't worry, Mr. Namikaze. I don't have a problem with you sleeping with my daughter or with the other girls in your growing harem." Hiashi said happily well aware that he had called Naruto by his true last name.

"How did you know about that?" Naruto said in shock. Not only was Hiashi aware of his true heritage but he somehow knew about his plan.

"I've been the head of the Hyuuga clan for many years young man. Of course I know about your father. As for your other exploits, the Byakugan lets me see many things that normal people cannot." Hiashi said calmly. What went unsaid was that when he learned of his daughter's feelings for Naruto he ordered a close aide of his to move next to the young man in secret. Of course he also used a shadow clone to follow his daughter and watch over them in case something did happen between them. On some level, he was actually annoyed it took this long for the girl to make her move but it eventually happened.

Hiashi had him trapped and he knew it. "Okay, so what do you want from me?" Naruto said frankly. Hiashi could ruin everything if he wanted to, so Naruto was ready to play ball.

"As long as you do two things for me, I won't say a thing to anybody else other than Hinata since she'll have to know eventually." Hiashi smiled.

"What are they?" Naruto said nervously. This was way too easy so naturally he was worried that he was being led into a trap."

"The first is that I want you become a great man like your father was. He was a true loss to the Leaf Village and there's no doubt that if he had survived that the village would be even greater than it is now."

"Of course! I'll even surpass my old man" Naruto boasted, "So what's the second?"

"When the time comes that you rebuild the Uzumaki Clan, make sure that one of the people to bear your children is Hinata. I'm pretty sure that you have a way to hold off until then but when the time comes I hope Hinata bares your child" Hiashi smirked.

Naruto couldn't believe that it was so simple but he wasn't about to complain. "Of course, Lord Hiashi. It would be my honor" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Excellent, and if you don't mind, I'll take my daughter away. I'm sure she must be tired from all of your….fun." Hiashi smirked as he grabbed his daughter and took her out of the forest. As he walked away with his daughter in tow there was only one thought on his mind. 'Now the plan will be complete.' Hiashi thought to himself happily.

That's it for Chapter 1 and I hope you guys enjoyed my display. Now this was the length you guys should expect and things are going to move forward quickly. This is going to be a Naruto x Multi story so I'm going to have plenty of women for our boy to enjoy. Next chapter Naruto becomes a ninja and meets his team and sensei. Get ready because things are about to get very fun.

 **AN: The Temptation Touch Technique that I used in this chapter is something I took from Lemon Sage's Eroninja. I hope he doesn't have a problem with my using it but I promise it won't be very often.**


	3. I'm a Ninja Now

Chapter 2: I'm a Ninja now

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Masashi Kishimoto.

(Naruto's apartment)

Today was the day that Naruto had finally been waiting for. It was the day of the genin exams and Naruto couldn't be happier. Of course the thing making his mood even better was that he was celebrating the last day of the academy with two of his favorite people giving him a blowjob. "Ino, Hinata, today is the day." Naruto said happily as he relaxed on his bed with the two girls giving him a morning blowjob.

"So you're finally gonna show everyone what you can really do huh?" Hinata said happily on his right side. Things were happy now but she was nervous at first.

She woke up in her room at the compound after she had passed out from her time with Naruto. Much to her surprise her father was smiling at her despite what she had done; she was even more surprised to find out that Ino was sleeping with Naruto and that Naruto planned on seducing far more kunoichi into his bed. Hinata didn't mind too much and when she asked her father what he thought, he simply said. "If he makes you happy, that's all that matters." Her father then told her about his associate who lived next to Naruto and said that she could visit him freely as long as she was careful, which was something she didn't expect but wasn't about to complain.

"Yep, and that's not all." Naruto smirked as he enjoyed Hinata's efforts.

"So does this you're getting rid of that orange monstrosity that you usually wear?" Ino asked with stars in her eyes. She liked many things about Naruto, but his sense of fashion was not one of them. She had been trying to convince him to dump the suits for half the year but never did so.

"Yes, Ino. I've got a new outfit ready to go and you'll see it when we get our team assignments." Naruto retorted. He brought a new outfit the other day with Kakashi's help, but he wasn't going to wear it until then. He made Ino and Hinata promise to not look for it because he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Good!" Both girls said at the same time before resuming their work.

"Good grief." Naruto groaned both from the response and from the blowjob. This day was certainly gonna be fun.

(Scene Skip)

When he arrived at class, Naruto had to hide the smirk on his face because he knew that today was going to be the day he finally left this damned place. Sure he was going to intentionally fail, but he knew that another option existed for him. "Yo Shikamaru, Choji, how are you guys?" Naruto smiled as he waved towards two of his classmates. Shikamaru Nara was a young man with shoulder length black hair in a ponytail. He was lazy as hell, but he was just as smart. Choji Akimichi was a chubby young man with red swirls on his cheeks and spiky brown hair. He was strong as heck and he could out eat almost anybody, outside of Naruto of course. Choji and Shikamaru were Naruto's best guy friends, and when he wasn't sleeping with one of his girls or training with Kakashi, he spent tons of time with them.

"We're good, are you ready to graduate?" Shikamaru said with a discerning eye. Shikamaru was aware that he was hiding his strength and intelligence, but he thought it would be too troublesome to tell anybody. He was also one of the few who knew that Naruto and Ino were friends but he didn't know how far they were going.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said happily as he went to his seat. As the rest of the class filled up he smiled when the two teachers arrived. Iruka was one thing, but the one Naruto was more interested in was Mizuki. Thanks to Kurama's ability to sense malicious intentions, he knew that Mizuki was a traitor and Naruto fully expected that when he intentionally failed the exam, Mizuki would use him to try to get what he wanted. It was something that he was counting on and why he was so calm. As the time for the final exams began, Naruto was confident that things would play out like he expected.

(Scene Skip)

The exams were finally over and pretty much everyone that he expected to pass did so and everyone he expected to fail did so. After failing his exam, he went over to the bathroom and quickly made a shadow clone to go to the Third while he went back to class hoping that Mizuki would find him. All that was left was for Mizuki to tell his shadow clone the plan and then everything was in place. "Hey Naruto, do you have a minute?" Mizuki said with a smile.

'Perfect.' Naruto thought to himself. "Sure Mizuki-sensei, what's up?" Naruto said calmly. Everything was in place and now it was time to get moving.

(Scene Skip)

'This couldn't have gone any better than I planned.' Naruto thought to himself as he left Mizuki. Just as he thought, the traitor told him that if he wanted to pass all he would need to do is steal a forbidden scroll from the Third Hokage's vault and master a jutsu and he could become a genin. All that was left was to create a second clone to tell the Third Hokage about Mizuki and work out a plan of attack for the night. Unfortunately for Naruto, there was a slight snag in his plan.

"Hey Naruto, what was Mizuki talking to you about?" A voice asked whimsically from behind him. Naruto turned around and almost cursed when he saw his classmate Ami looking at him with a smile. Just like him Ami had failed but unlike him she didn't have a backup plan.

'You gotta be kidding me.' Naruto cursed internally. "He didn't tell me anything, Ami." Naruto replied nervously. It was at a time like this that he was glad that he stayed behind.

"Aww, come on, you can tell me. I'll even make it worth your trouble." Ami said with a sultry voice. Naruto recognized that expression and knew that she was planning to use sex to get what she wanted or at least use that as bait to get the information from him.

"Okay. Why don't you go over to the classroom and I'll meet you in a second." Naruto said calmly. He has to be smart or Ami could fall into a dangerous trap.

"Okay, but don't keep me _too_ long." Ami said happily. Once Ami was gone and far away he created a shadow clone and quickly dispelled it in order to relay the truth to his clone.

"So I'm gonna be a ninja and get laid. Granted I expected the sex part AFTER I stopped Mizuki, but I've got the stamina for it." Naruto smirked as he rushed back to Ami knowing that things were about to get very interesting if the conversation at the Third's office went as planned.

(Third Hokage's office)

Over in the Third Hokage's office the third was waiting with Kakashi and Naruto's clone for the next step. The ANBU in the room had long since left as was protocol for his meetings with Naruto. "Oh you have gotta be kidding me!" The clone groaned as he got a slight headache.

"What happened, Naruto?" Kakashi said nervously. When Naruto first told him about Mizuki he was suspicious, but when the Kyuubi told him about the ability to sense malice, he went along with it. Clearly something had happened as he was in transition to them and this couldn't be good.

"Well….on one hand, the boss was told by Mizuki that if he stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and maser a jutsu that he could become a genin."

"So he's definitely a traitor. I don't see the problem." Kakashi nodded while the Third was in disbelief that one of his teachers was a traitor.

"The problem, is that the boss ran into this girl named Ami, and the two of them are about to have sex in their old classroom. She overheard him and he needed to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid." The Naruto clone groaned.

"I'm so proud. Getting laid even when you don't expect it." Kakashi smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" The Third groaned.

"I guess wait for the boss and decide what to do." The clone smirked before leaving the room.

"So do you wanna watch Naruto in action?" Kakashi suggested calmly.

"Why not, it's not like we have anything better to do." The Third replied as he went to grab his crystal ball. When he looked at the classroom in question they were shocked to find that Naruto was gone.

"NOOOOOOO" Kakashi howled in sorrow.

"Serves you two perverts right." Naruto's clone chuckled from outside the room. Naruto had a bad feeling that the two would try something like this and was glad that he thought ahead

(Hotel room)

As for Naruto and Ami they were currently in a room at the hotel run by Ami's family. When he dispelled his clone he realized the pair of perverts would likely want to watch what happened so he decided to change the venue. It didn't hurt that he wanted to calm down and this gave him a chance to figure out a way to protect Ami from Mizuki's wrath. Luckily for Naruto, Ami's family hotel wasn't far away and not even 10 minutes after leaving the academy they arrived at her room.

"I don't get it, Naruto. You were so eager before, but now you wanted to go back to my place." Ami said nervously as she got on her bed. Even for Naruto, he was acting weird and she got the sense that he was hiding something major.

"Because I was hiding something that Mizuki told me, and for a moment I thought with my penis instead of my brain." Naruto replied. 'That and I didn't want that old pervert and Kakashi sensei watching me in action.' Naruto thought to himself.

"What were you hiding?" Ami said nervously. Something was definitely wrong and the guy in front of her.

"Mizuki told me that if I wanted to be a genin that I needed to steal the forbidden scroll from the Third Hokage's vault and then learn a jutsu. He then told me to meet him in the forest with the scroll to confirm what I'd done." Naruto explained in annoyance. Only an absolute moron would have fallen for this trick and the fact that Mizuki thought he would fall for that was just embarrassing.

"So Mizuki sensei's a traitor and he was gonna get you do so something extremely dangerous." Ami gasped upon realizing what he had done.

"That's right, but I have a plan to stop him, and I was gonna talk to the Hokage about it. I'm afraid that if I told you what he told me I would be risking your life." Naruto said calmly. There was no doubt in his mind that if Ami did what Mizuki suggested that she would get killed out of anger. She was no match for the man and he knew that.

"I see." Ami said bashfully since he wasn't far off. Ami was planning to seduce him and then if he had information that would let him pass she was gonna take advantage of it and use it for herself. She had no doubt that Mizuki would've killed her and taken something that could cause her village a lot of harm had Naruto simply done what she wanted at first.

"Well I'm gonna get going. I've gotta stop Mizuki." Naruto said sternly as he turned to leave. He was surprised when Ami grabbed his arm and looked at him with a smile that he didn't expect.

"You don't have to go just yet. We have this nice hotel room, and I have a chance to reward a ninja for stopping a traitor." Ami said with a lustful expression.

"Why not?" Naruto smirked as Ami led him to the bed.

" **This kid is something else."** Kurama smirked knowing that his host was about to enjoy another girl.

(Scene Skip)

As the real Naruto arrived back at the Hokage's office he was greeted by a frowning Kakashi and Third Hokage. "Sorry perverts, I'm pretty sure Ami didn't want to have somebody watch her first time."

"So you two did have sex after all." Kakashi said with pride.

"Can we focus on something a little more important, like how the hell do we stop Mizuki?" Naruto groaned. Sure he was planning to seduce kunoichi, but he didn't want an audience.

"Well, what if you do what he wants and trap him afterwards?" Kakashi suggested.

Naruto knew that was the most obvious idea, but there was an inherent flaw. "The problem is that the minute I do it, the old man is gonna have to mobilize the other ninja and somebody who doesn't like me will get involved. There's no doubt somebody would use the chance to attack me." Naruto groaned.

"What if we do this…?" Kakashi suggested calmly as he whispered a plan to Naruto.

"That'll work." Naruto smirked and when the third nodded his approval the plan was in place. He had to admit that he didn't think Kakashi had that type of pranking skills, but he wasn't about to complain.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and just as planned Naruto stole the scroll and made his way to the forest just as Mizuki expected. What Mizuki didn't realize was that after he stole the scroll, the Third Hokage gathered everybody and a clone of his brought the real scroll. Meanwhile Naruto would give him a fake scroll and see how he reacts. Since he knew that Mizuki wouldn't answer the call, it was now him and Mizuki all alone. It was a perfect plan. Well, except for the part that he had to beat up a chunin who was clearly a traitor.

"So you made it, Naruto." Mizuki said happily as he noticed the scroll on his back. 'This stupid kid fell for it! I can't believe he's so stupid!' Mizuki thought to himself as he approached Naruto.

"Yeah, and I have the scroll and I even learned a jutsu!" Naruto said excitedly as he handed Mizuki the scroll. The actual scroll was with the Third and what Mizuki was getting was a bomb trap. It would do well to distract Mizuki while he prepared to show off his real power.

"Well done." Mizuki smirked as he grabbed the scroll. "Lord Orochimaru's gonna love this thing." Mizuki said happily as he slid the scroll open.

'Orochimaru.' Naruto thought to himself. His thoughts would've gone further but the scroll exploded in Mizuki's face causing the chunin to howl in pain. Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh since he fell for it completely.

"What the HELL!" Mizuki said angrily as his face was scarred from the explosion.

"Too bad, so sad Mizuki, your plan to get the scroll failed. I've known you were a traitor all along and I couldn't betray the old man." Naruto smirked.

"You little bastard. DIE!" Mizuki cackled as he picked up the large shuriken on his back and tossed it at Naruto nailing him in the stomach. Mizuki would've bragged but he watched on in shock as Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. "What the HELL!" Mizuki yelled out.

"Ahh, shadow clones, gotta love them." Naruto smirked as he walked out from the bushes.

"I can see why the Third made this a forbidden technique." A clone smirked as it appeared next to him.

"You little bastard. The Third should've killed you the minute the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi in your body, but NOOOO, the old man felt bad and let you live!" Mizuki said with a smirk. He thought that Naruto would freak out but he certainly wasn't expecting him to be so calm.

"Well now I gotta punish you, Mizuki. Revealing the truth is kinda forbidden." The real Naruto said calmly as he made a very familiar hand sign. **"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Naruto yelled out as before Mizuki knew it, 1000 Naruto's appeared in front of him.

"FUCKKKKK!" Mizuki cursed as the Naruto's charged him and proceeded to beat him up. Mizuki was overwhelmed by the assault and was quickly beaten to a pulp.

As the fallen Mizuki twitched in pain, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his success. "Not bad for a first mission, huh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto joked out as his teacher for the last few months appeared in front of him.

"Pretty good, though I didn't expect you to beat him so easily. I was sure that I'd need to step in and stop him." Kakashi smirked. Kakashi was thrilled with Naruto's progress, and as nervous as he was with Mizuki's mentioning of Orochimaru, he was pleased that Naruto was able to beat him so easily.

"You're a good teacher, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smirked as he turned towards the man.

"Well, let's see what you think after I really become your teacher. That happens in a few days you know." Kakashi replied with jest. Both of them knew that Naruto would be paired with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. It was pretty much the plan from the start.

"Well, if you get under my skin too much, I can use my **Sexy Jutsu** on you. I'm curious how you'd react to that." Naruto smirked since he knew that Kakashi was a pervert.

Kakashi's eyes widened since even he couldn't resist that technique. "You wouldn't dare?"

"I've used it on the freaking Hokage; do you honestly think I wouldn't use it on a jonin?" Naruto snarled back. Sure he liked Kakashi, but he was still a prankster and his pranking skills were still legendary and the person in front of him knew it. All the sex hadn't dulled his ability and Naruto was certainly ready to pull it off.

Kakashi realized that Naruto wasn't bluffing and he knew that he had to stop him from going nuts. "Well why don't you get some rest? Your life as a ninja starts in a few days." Kakashi teased.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto smirked as he made his way home.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at home he opened the door to find that waiting for him were two few faces that he expected and one that he didn't. The two that he expected were Ino and Hinata who were both naked and the one he didn't was Ayame Ichiraku in a naked apron.

"So Naruto, how about we celebrate you becoming a genin with your two favorite things." Ino smirked.

"Sex and ramen, right." Naruto said happily.

"Uh huh, and maybe if you're good, you can have them both at the same time." Ayame teased as she wiggled her butt.

Naruto couldn't help but pinch himself since even in his wildest dreams he never expected that today would end up so perfectly. "Let's eat!" Naruto said happily as he walked into his apartment ready for some real fun.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto woke up he was surprised to find that all three girls were gone, but the remnants of the night before were still on his bed. The highlight of the night had to be when Ino said. "Since you can't decide whether ramen tastes better than my pussy, how about you eat both at the same time?" and Naruto got to eat ramen off of Ino's body. It was something that Ayame and Hinata did also and he had to admit that he didn't expect anything like that. Walking into his kitchen he found Ayame in another naked apron making him breakfast.

"Good morning, Ayame." Naruto smirked as he grabbed her breasts from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Well good morning to you, too. Don't worry about Ino and Hinata, the two of them had to leave for different reasons. Ino went home, and Hinata is back at the compound giving her father a progress report. Don't worry about Inochi finding out, apparently she told her dad she was at Sakura's" Ayame smiled. Learning about Ayame's feelings was a beautiful thing and he felt bad that he had neglected her for the year that he was with Ino and Hinata.

"Well that sucks. I figured they'd want a little more." Naruto smirked.

"Didn't you have enough fun last night? I can barely move thanks to how badly you pounded me." Ayame winced.

"Well it was a special night and I wanted to fully enjoy it." Naruto smirked.

"Why don't you get showered and get that new outfit of yours ready to go. You've got to take your picture in 30 minutes, right?" Ayame teased since the girls intentionally let Naruto sleep late as payback for all of his fun. Ayame, Ino, and Hinata each received about three loads in their pussies and it was only because Naruto told them that he was sterile that the girls weren't panicking about being pregnant. Ino and Hinata asked how that's possible and Naruto told them that it was from one of his beatings. Of course Ayame suspected that it was the fox inside him, but she wouldn't say anything.

Looking over at his clock he panicked and realized that it was about 9 o' clock. "Damn it, you're right! I gotta go!" Naruto gasped as he ran to get showered and dressed but not before kissing Ayame on the cheek.

(Scene Skip)

The time had arrived for Naruto to meet his team and he was definitely gonna enjoy it. Outside of when he took his picture, nobody had seen him in his new clothes and now it was time to reveal them. It was a red long sleeved undershirt with a black sleeveless vest above it. His orange pants were replaced with dark black pants that had a spot for his tools and matching belt along with black socks and black ninja sandals. Today was gonna be real fun and he couldn't wait. **"So Kit, what do you think will happen when everyone sees your new outfit?"**

"Ino and Hinata are gonna swoon a little bit but try to stay impassive otherwise. Shikamaru and Choji will approve, and outside of that I don't really care." Naruto smirked. Today was gonna be really fun and on some level he was looking forward to the new scene. When he opened the door and walked in everybody was impressed.

"Not bad, Naruto. You actually look like a real ninja now." Ino said with a smirk. He noticed that Hinata was beet red which made him smile.

"Hmph! Sasuke still looks cooler." Sakura huffed much as Naruto expected.

"No, Ino's right. The dobe looks impressive now. Though I wonder how the hell he's here since I'm pretty sure he failed the exam." Sasuke said calmly.

"Sasuke's right! How the hell did you become a ninja?" Kiba Inuzuka shouted out.

"I'd love to tell you, but according to the old man, what I did is a big secret. All that matters is that I'm a ninja now." Naruto said calmly.

"Whatever." Kiba growled. Naruto quickly took his seat and took a nap knowing that Iruka wouldn't be there for a while.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto woke up just in time for the teams to be announced and it went almost exactly as he expected. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were made a team and their sensei was Asuma Sarutobi, the old man's son. Hinata, Kiba, and another kid named Shino were on another team with a beautiful woman named Kurenai Yuuhi as their teacher. Her black hair, dark red eyes, and the ruby red lipstick made for an exotic look. Naruto was tempted to seduce her, but if he remembered correctly, she was a genjutsu master. Of course as predicted, he, Sasuke, and Sakura were teammates with Kakashi as their teacher. He was slightly annoyed when Sakura screamed in happiness being named a teammate of Sasuke's and then cursed when his name was mentioned. 'I need to remember to punish Sakura for that one.' Naruto thought to himself deviously. Annoyingly enough, the rest of their teachers left leaving Naruto Sasuke and Sakura to relax.

"This sucks, why do I have to be with you, Naruto?" Sakura cursed.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely paying for that later.' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to figure out which of his genjutsu he was gonna use as punishment for the pinkette. He was brought from his annoyance when Sasuke went over to him and sat next to him much to Sakura's surprise. He smirked at the blonde.

"So is this the end of your dead last act, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered bluntly shocking the young man.

"What do you mean "act"?" Naruto replied nervously.

"Somebody who was a true dead last couldn't have known the tricks that you taught me to get away from my fangirls. They were too clever unless you were extremely skilled." Sasuke admitted.

"I'm a prankster, so I know a few things, but you're right that I was hiding my skill." Naruto admitted.

"Why would you hide your real strength?" Sasuke asked in shock. He couldn't' imagine why Naruto would hold back.

"Just like you have a situation where teachers can't afford to see you fail, I have one that makes teachers hate me and not want me to succeed. Sure, I suck at the clone jutsu, but the teachers still could've made an exception for me." Naruto groaned. He thought closely to Rock Lee, Tenten's teammate. The guy couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu but he still was able to pass. It didn't hurt that Might Gai put in a good word, but Naruto doubted even Kakashi could influence people enough to make him a genin.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in surprise. He couldn't think of a reason for everyone to hate Naruto at least one that was obvious. Then again Sasuke didn't pay attention to much outside of his training.

"It's a secret, and one that I intend to keep for as long as possible. Everyone has a few of those." Naruto said bluntly.

"Got it." Sasuke replied before walking away and returning to his seat. Fortunately for him Sakura didn't bother asking about their conversation and continued to swoon on Sasuke until Kakashi finally arrived.

"Yo guys. I guess you're my students." Kakashi said nonchalantly. On some level he was glad that Naruto didn't prepare a prank for him since he was so late. The Third would never admit it publicly, but one of the reasons he went along with Naruto's seducing plan was that he didn't want to be subject to the various pranks that Naruto could pull off.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled out. She was clearly the impatient type and none of her teammates were looking forward to that.

"Sorry about that. I had some business to handle. Go to the rooftop and we'll do introductions." Kakashi said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on the roof and just as he expected, the introductions were as tedious as they got. Kakashi didn't really say anything much to Sakura's annoyance and Sasuke was equally as bland outside of mentioning his desire to kill his brother. He didn't say as much, but Naruto knew all about it thanks to Kakashi. Naruto of course spoke of being Hokage since he didn't want to reveal his true heritage just yet. He knew that there was a time and place for everything and he certainly wasn't looking forward to that being revealed. Sakura basically proved that she's an A-Rank fangirl and Naruto was getting extremely close to using one of his genjutsu on her. Not necessarily for sex, but to embarrass the hell out of her. Once they were done with that Kakashi told them to meet at one of the training grounds in the morning and that they shouldn't eat anything, an obvious ruse but Naruto wasn't going to fall for it. Just as everyone began to leave, Kakashi approached Naruto about something. "What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said irritably.

"The Third wanted to talk to you about something important." Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto instantly went on guard. "Got it, and by the way, you'd better not be late tomorrow. You got off easy today, but tomorrow, not so much." Naruto smirked. He was actually working on something already and he knew that Kakashi wouldn't see it coming until it was too late.

"Got it." Kakashi said nervously. He really didn't want to know what the prankster King could do if he really had to try. Kakashi left for the Third's knowing that Naruto wasn't far behind.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto opened the door to the Third Hokage's office he could tell the aura of the visit was far different. "So what's this about?" Naruto said nervously. The third and Kakashi sensei were the only ones there but this wasn't the friendly visits they had in the past.

"There are two things that I called you here for. First off, I wanted to establish some rules about your various perverted jutsu." The Third said sternly.

"Fine, lay it on me." Naruto groaned. He figured that the Third would pull something like this and he wasn't pleased.

"First is you are never to use them on fellow Konoha ninja regardless of the circumstances." Naruto frowned at that one since paying back Sakura was tops on his list and those jutsu would've done a great job at it. "Secondly, you have to be careful how you use it. That weapon is one that could make you a major asset and we don't want you to get captured unnecessarily."

"That's obvious, old man. I wouldn't use the jutsu recklessly, besides, I've mastered all of them now and any dangerous side effects are gone." Naruto groaned.

"Oh?" the Third and Kakashi both asked with a discerning eye.

"Ino was a great help for my training on many levels." Naruto smirked.

"Just be careful that her father doesn't find out. Inochi is a torture expert and he'll make your life miserable." Kakashi reminded him.

"Don't I know it? I nearly had a cow when Hiashi found me and Hinata." Naruto shuddered.

"Oh so you finally got-" The third started to say before the door was kicked open and a young man barged into the room.

"Today's the day you die old man!" The young man growled before charging the legendary leader of the village. All three of them could only look on in disbelief as Konohamaru tripped over his scarf and face planted in the middle of the floor.

"That's your grandson, right?" Naruto said calmly resisting the urge to laugh. Of course inside him Kurama was doing enough laughing for the two of them.

The Third couldn't help but groan. "Yes he is. I'd like you to meet Konohamaru." Naruto groaned.

"Who the hell are you?" Konohamaru said with a scowl.

"Naruto Uzumaki, prankster king of the Leaf Village and future Hokage."

"Hah! You'll never be Hokage." Konohamaru huffed.

"Coming from a kid whose wearing a scarf that's way too long and tripped over it, that's pretty funny. If you wanna attack the old man you might wanna shorten that length. Also, you're too loud. As old as he might be, if you're that loud he'll see you coming long before you can reach him." Naruto suggested much to the Third's annoyance.

"Thanks Naruto!" Konohamaru said with a look of fascination in his eyes.

"Now beat it, Konohamaru, adults are talking." Naruto growled.

"Yes Sir!" Konohamaru replied before leaving. For Naruto he was just another annoyance and the Third groaned knowing that his grandson may have picked the worst person possible to influence him.

"Now, where were we?" Naruto smirked.

"I was going to ask if Mizuki said anything to indicate who he was stealing the scroll for." The third said sternly.

"Mizuki mentioned this guy named Orochimaru. Does that count?" Naruto said nonchalantly causing both the Third and Kakashi to gasp.

"Did you just say Orochimaru?" the Third replied in shock.

Naruto was a bit confused by what was happening and decided to continue. "Uh huh. That Mizuki guy mentioned that "Lord Orochimaru would be pleased to have the scroll". The name sounded strange so I filed that away for later." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, if what you're saying is true, things are about to get real interesting." The Third replied with a scowl on his face. Naruto could sense some serious animosity coming from the old man and it wasn't god

"So who is this Orochimaru guy and why are you so angry about him?"

The Third's expression darkened immediately. "Orochimaru was one of my former students and a traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village. He was a talented man but believed in immortality. It caused him to do many insane experiments."

"Ironically enough he would've been the perfect candidate to have been the Fourth Hokage if not for his quirks. He hasn't been seen in the village in a very long time, and if he's involved, this means trouble." Kakashi continued.

"So this guy's really bad news." Naruto groaned. Well he could worry about all of that later.

"That's an understatement. Now why don't you get some rest? I believe you have a test to prepare for." Kakashi smirked.

"Just don't be too late, sensei, or the prank king might show off his skill again." Naruto said with a savage grin on his face.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Naruto arrived at the training ground and just as he expected Kakashi was late. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for him and both were angry. "What's taking him so long? I'm starving already and this test is getting in my way." Sakura growled.

"For once I agree with Sakura." Sasuke replied with his own frown.

"Well guys, you might wanna relax because that's probably his game."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke wondered.

"No teacher worth his salt would tell his students to go without food, and arriving late could be just another test for us. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if what we're doing was a physical test."

"So what, Sasuke's a genius, we'll get him no problem." Sakura swooned. Naruto and Sasuke both groaned but Naruto voiced what both were thinking.

"God you're clueless." Naruto groaned out loud. Man he wanted to make her pay for this but the Third forbid him from using the jutsu.

"What was that?" Sakura said angrily before Naruto stopped her in her tracks with a small bit of killing intent.

"Let me tell you guys a little secret about me. Thanks to my pranking ability, I've been able to find out information about people that very few people have access to."

"What's your point?" Sakura growled.

Naruto couldn't help but twitch at the statement but continued. "My point, Sakura, is that our teacher has been a jonin since he was 12. That means that he's been one of the village's elite ninja since he was our age, which means he's stupid strong. There's no way in the world that a guy that skilled and smart could be beaten by a single genin. If this is a fight we have to work together." Naruto said calmly.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"I'll be right back and I'll tell you." Naruto smirked as he walked away for a second.

"Where are you going?" Sakura growled. Her impatience proving to be her downfall yet again.

"Just be patient, Sakura, and you'll find out." Naruto smirked. He did owe Kakashi some payback and he had the perfect way to do it.

(Scene Skip)

Kakashi arrived to find that his students weren't nearly as grumpy as he thought. 'Naruto must've done something.' Kakashi thought to himself. "Sorry for being late. I got lost on the road to life."

"Yeah yeah, so what's this big test?" Sakura huffed.

Kakashi smiled as he pulled out two bells. "This is your test"

"You gotta be kidding me! What do bells have to do with being a ninja?" Sakura huffed.

"Well your final test is to take these two bells from me. Whichever one of you doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy."

"That's crazy!" Sakura exclaimed.

'She's an idiot.' Naruto and Sasuke both thought to themselves. If he was actually able to pull something like that there's no way the Third would allow him to be a teacher.

"Well, that's the test. So now it's time to get started." Kakashi smirked. Naruto and Sasuke had no doubt seen through what he was doing but Sakura was clueless. This was definitely gonna be interesting.

That's it for Chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter of fun. Next time is the bell test and the Tora mission along with a little fun in between.


	4. Team Seven is Born

Chapter 3 Team Seven is Born

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

Get ready guys because chapter 3 is here. Today's the bell test and the true formation of team seven.

AN: In one of my earlier chapters, I mentioned that Naruto learned a special genjutsu with 3 levels. The first being the **Temptation Touch.** They will actually be 3 separate jutsu moving forward. **Temptation Touch** is one. The others will be revealed in due time.

(Training field)

"So let's begin" Kakashi said happily announcing the start of the test. Much to Kakashi's surprise Sakura instantly moved away and left the others alone.

"Oh. You two aren't going anywhere." Kakashi asked in intrigue. He figured Naruto would be calm but not Sasuke.

"Naruto mentioned that you were really good and that we needed to work together. Since he's got good instincts I figured I'd stay with him. I guess Sakura wasn't as convinced." Sasuke explained calmly. His teammate's foolishness was almost painful and it was going to be the death of them if he wasn't careful.

"Well then I'll be back in a second" Kakashi teased vanishing quickly leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"So what now? You know he's taking out Sakura as we speak" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto really didn't want to help Sakura but he knew that there was no other way, "We need to find Sakura and then you need to convince her to work with us." Naruto explained.

"Why do I have to tell her?" Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"She's your fangirl, so what you say is law. If she asks about the bells just use some of that Uchiha charm." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Alright! So how will we know where she is" Sasuke wondered. As Naruto was about to answer the pair heard a loud scream.

"I wonder who that is" Naruto teased while Sasuke face palmed.

"What about beating Kakashi" Sasuke wondered.

"I've got that taken care of." Naruto smirked as he made two clones one that transformed into Sasuke a second later.

(Scene Skip)

"Here we go" Sasuke smirked as the two found Sakura on the ground unconscious. "Looks like she's under a genjutsu. Kakashi must've been merciless on her." Naruto nodded his approval at the tactic.

" **Hey kit how much you wanna bet that whatever he used involved the Uchiha." Kurama sniggered.**

'Nobody would be stupid enough to take that bet.' Naruto thought to himself before turning to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke wake her up already. Those clones won't last long against Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said nervously.

"Got it" Sasuke smirked as he released the jutsu and watched Sakura's eyes open up.

"Sasuke… SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE" Sakura cried out as she grabbed Sasuke in a large hug.

"What the hell Sakura." Sasuke groaned as he shoved Sakura away but not before sliding something into her exposed bag.

"I'm sorry but I saw Kakashi sensei trap you underground and I freaked out." Sakura said bashfully.

"That was a genjutsu idiot. Kakashi sensei played you like a fool." Naruto grunted trying hard not to laugh at the blushing Sakura. Of course when he felt his clones go out his expression darkened.

"So now that you've realized that we can't face Kakashi sensei together it's time to work together." Naruto said sternly.

"Fine so what do we do now?" Sakura said calmly accepting that they really did to team up.

"Stay focused since Kakashi sensei is already here." Naruto smirked as Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Well done Naruto. You used Shadow clones to distract me while you saved your teammate." Kakashi smirked in approval.

"Uh huh so I guess it's time for round 2 huh" Naruto smirked. Knowing Kakashi now was the time that he would bring out his favorite book.

"Well if you don't mind I'm gonna get ready" Kakashi smirked as he grabbed a familiar orange book from his pocket.

"Really sensei, you're gonna try to read a book as you fight us." Sakura said worriedly.

"Hey Naruto doesn't that look like the book you gave me earlier." Sasuke said with a snigger causing Kakashi to pale.

"Oh yeah that's right" Naruto smirked before Kakashi tossed the book in the air. It was a smart move, since the book Kakashi was holding transformed into Naruto and Kakashi was quickly slammed in the gut with a powerful punch. Kakashi was pushed back slightly but he was more concerned about how the book had been switched.

"How did you do that? I always have that book on me. There's no way you should be able to find it" Kakashi said nervously.

"Didn't you find it strange that Asuma-sensei picked today of all days to go to the memorial stone." Naruto smirked.

"Memorial stone" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Kakashi sensei visits the Leaf village's memorial stone every morning; that's the real reason that he's always late. Something about a daily reminder of what life as a ninja is truly like." Naruto explained. Of course it was Kakashi himself who told Naruto that a few months ago.

"So that was you transformed as Asuma and you managed to steal the book then." Kakashi acknowledged realizing that he was trapped.

"That's right and I'll make you a deal Kakashi sensei. I know where the book is so I'll trade you the 2 bells for that book."

"How do you know that I can't find the book on my own?" Kakashi replied calmly. Unfortunately Kakashi knew it wasn't THAT simple.

Naruto anticipated the move and had a perfect counter "Well since you were running late I used one of my shadow clones to hide it in the female bathhouse and even wrote property of Kakashi Hatake on it. You may be able to find it but who knows what'll happen then." Naruto smirked.

" **HAHAHAHA this is truly evil." Kurama chuckled knowing that Naruto was lying.**

Kakashi had a feeling he was bluffing but considering that Naruto was the prank king he couldn't take any chances, "Deal" Kakashi replied as he gave the bells to Naruto. "Now go get my book"

"Okay sensei" Naruto smirked as he walked over to Sakura. "May I see your bag Sakura" Naruto smirked.

Sakura looked at him nervously since she didn't trust him. However when she looked at Sasuke he smiled and that was enough, "Okay but don't take anything" Sakura replied before handing him the bag. Kakashi looked on in shock as Naruto reached in and took out his copy of Make Out paradise.

"What!" Kakashi exclaimed since Naruto played him perfectly.

Naruto smiled since he got his teacher good, "I had the clone transformed as Asuma steal the book from you and switch it with a transformed clone. I then retrieved the real book from the clone before you arrived. When you told us about the test I was set." Naruto smirked.

"You couldn't have known that Sakura would leave you guys." Kakashi exclaimed.

"That was planned. I told her that if the test was combat-based that she should leave us alone. I figured that you would take her out instantly and give me a chance to sneak the book into her bag.

"So I was a distraction!" Sakura yelled in frustration. She couldn't believe that her two teammates had tricked her.

"Uh huh. Once we found you Sasuke slipped the book into your bag while sensei dealt with our shadow clones." Naruto smirked. He was counting on Sakura being knocked out and it worked perfectly.

"Then came Naruto's bluff and you have us with the bells and you looking all confused." Sasuke smirked.

"So we win sensei" Sakura smiled, though she was mad at her teammates using them.

"Okay but now the real question. Which of you two keeps the bells? Kakashi smirked. Naruto may have tricked him but he still had a chance to pay them back.

"I figure Sasuke and Sakura deserve the bells. If she ever gets over her fangirl qualities she could be a damn good ninja and the council NEEDS Sasuke to be successful. I don't mind going back to the academy." Naruto said calmly.

"You really think that I could be a great ninja." Sakura gasped in shock. The way he treated her she couldn't believe that.

"You're a civilian in a class of clan heirs and you're the smartest person among us outside of Shikamaru. Sure your chakra reserves aren't as high as most but you can do some beautiful things if you get serious." Naruto said calmly. It was true that he admired her ability despite being a civilian. Her fangirl qualities were still an annoyance.

"But all I was good for was a distraction right now. If you hadn't come up with this plan all of us would fail."

"Sakura's right Naruto. You're the reason we passed so you should get one of the bells." Sasuke insisted.

"Yeah and I can go back to the academy and this time I'll focus more on my studies." Sakura said sternly.

"That's quite enough guys." Kakashi interrupted. "None of you have to go back to the academy."

"HUH" Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed.

"You guys passed my exam. You not only worked together but you realized that none of you could be left behind. I've failed so many ninja who didn't work together and fell for my multiple traps."

"YEAH" Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed. Naruto just smiled since he figured it was something like that.

"So Kakashi sensei, why didn't you tell us that you go to the memorial stone every morning." Sakura wondered.

Kakashi frowned for a bit but forced himself to continue since this was a valuable lesson to his new students, "In the world of ninjas there are times where you must make important decisions that will leave you with years of regret. For example, having to decide whether to save a teammate or complete a mission. My father committed suicide because he was disgraced for choosing one of his teammates over a mission and I was forced to kill one of my teammates because she was captured by an enemy and there was no way I could save her. All of this happened before I was as old as you guys are now" Kakashi paused as all three of his students looked on in shock. Even Naruto looked on in pity. There was much more to the story but Kakashi wouldn't tell his students all the gory details.

"So you go to the stone every day to remind yourself of the losses in your life." Sakura wondered.

"Among other things yes." Kakashi acknowledged.

With that mystery solved there was another one that was bothering one of his students. "What's the deal with your mask Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke wondered. Masks like that were rarely used unless something bad happened.

"I suppose of all people you have the right to know Sasuke" Kakashi groaned as he revealed his Sharingan.

"Impossible. Only Uchiha clan members should have that!" Sasuke growled.

"Remember how I told you I was forced to kill one of my teammates." His students nodded. "Before that happened, my second teammate was killed by a falling rock and he gave it to me as a present for making jonin since I lost my eye earlier in the day. His name was Obito Uchiha and my other teammate was Rin Nohara. Obito loved Rin while Rin was sweet on me. His dying wish was that I protect Rin with my life. The fact I would have to kill her later broke me in two."

"My god" Sakura gasped.

Kakashi smiled since his lesson was nearly done. "The ninja world is no joke. While there are some stupid missions, believe me I know, there are times where your life is on the line. I grew up in a time of war and you guys are lucky to have the lifestyle you do now. You might hate a lot of the D rank missions we do but I'd have given anything to have some of those missions." Kakashi explained. "You guys are ninja now. Everything is about to change and you'll have to be ready because you never know what could happen. Starting now you guys are members of Team Seven and I pray that you never have to do what I did."

"RIGHT" all three acknowledged as everybody left the grounds. Sasuke Sakura and even Naruto had learned an interesting lesson.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto was at Ichiraku's for his daily ramen intake and admittedly he wasn't as cheery as usual. His teacher's story was a pretty insane one. 'I can't believe Kakashi sensei went through all of that' Naruto thought to himself as he spoke with the Kyuubi.

" **What do you expect kit. This is a dark world you're about to join and if you dream of becoming Hokage you must acknowledge all of it" Kurama replied.**

'Yeah' Naruto replied solemnly. He was brought from his musing by a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw that Ino had come into the store and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Naruto" Ino said worriedly. Since there was nobody else in the store the two could act like the lovers that they were.

"Our teacher told us about the dark side of the ninja world and it has me a little depressed." Naruto replied. He only had a few bowls of his ramen which was as good of an indication that something was wrong.

"Well about I cheer you up" Ino smirked as she leaned in to kiss Naruto. Unfortunately for her somebody chose that time to open up and she had to quickly move a few seats away. Much to the surprise of both people the person who opened up the door was Sakura.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Ino exclaimed caught off guard that her best friend nearly discovered her secret.

"I was hoping to talk to Naruto and I heard through the grapevine that he comes here a lot. What about you Ino?" Sakura asked honestly. Sakura didn't expect to see Ino of all people at a ramen spot.

"I came here to eat." Ino said bluntly. She didn't want Sakura to know about her relationship with Naruto so she came up with a half-truth.

"Isn't ramen bad for your figure?" Sakura asked nervously. She wouldn't go anywhere near a place like this is if not for the fact she wanted to ask Naruto something.

"This kind of naivety is what I was talking about earlier Sakura." Naruto groaned before taking off his vest. Sakura was about to respond but stopped herself when Naruto took off his undershirt and revealed his shirtless form to the girls. Ino and Ayame had to hold themselves back from drooling and Sakura was stunned as well. Naruto wasn't extremely muscular but it was clear that he was incredibly fit.

"So you've got a decent body what's your point." Sakura huffed not wanting to admit that Naruto looked really good.

"What if I told you that I eat anywhere between 10 and 15 bowls of ramen a day and I still look like this." Naruto snorted. 'Not to mention the fact that I have sex with at least 2 girls every day one of whom is your best friend' Naruto thought to himself.

"There's no way" Sakura exclaimed. She couldn't believe that he ate that much ramen.

Naruto put his clothes back on and continued, "Between my training and class I burn a whole lot of energy. Now that we're gonna be doing missions the need to have tons of energy is essential." Naruto said calmly. Sakura was stunned by the information but Ino was pretty calm since Naruto had told her this in the past.

Sakura acknowledged Naruto's point and would try to start eating more, "Anyway what I wanted to ask is how should I improve myself?"

"Hmm what do you mean?" Naruto wondered. This was definitely not something he expected.

"You said that I could be a great kunoichi if I stopped acting like a fangirl. The problem is that I'm not a clan ninja like Ino or Hinata and I'm not incredibly strong like Sasuke or smart like you. How can I be great" Sakura asked nervously.

Naruto was surprised by her nerves but quickly understood the problem. Sakura realized that she would be holding him and Sasuke back if she didn't change. "Well my suggestion would be" Naruto started to say but was interrupted by Ino.

"How about we discuss it at my house. I'm sure I can help you out" Ino said calmly as she looked at Sakura. Normally that wasn't a big deal to Naruto but he noticed that Ino's eyes briefly glowed red. It was a sign that she was using one of his jutsu on Sakura which he didn't expect to happen.

'It seems like I'll be sleeping with Sakura soon. Ino's really pulling out all the stops.' Naruto thought to himself. Since she helped him develop the techniques, Naruto knew Ino could perform the jutsu. He didn't expect her to use them actively though.

" **Well the third said that YOU couldn't use your jutsu on Leaf kunoichi. I doubt he realized that somebody else could do so." The Kyuubi chuckled.**

'Uh huh.' Naruto replied as he watched Ino lead Sakura away. He was planning to go over to Ami's and celebrate the end of his training and this definitely changed his plans. As Ino and Sakura left the ramen stop Naruto realized that he was gonna need plenty of energy. "Ayame I'm gonna need a lot more ramen." Naruto smirked.

"Got it" Ayame replied as she watched Naruto eat his daily fill.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto relaxed in the hotel room that he and Ami used when he took her virginity but she wasn't alone. Right now Naruto was getting a blowjob from a naked Hinata and Ami who were both amused by the current situation. "So Ino is really setting Sakura up with you huh?" Hinata smirked.

"Oh come on! You act like I told her to do that" Naruto smirked as he enjoyed the blowjob. Naruto

"We know you didn't and that's the best part. You've taken three of Sasuke's biggest fangirls from right under his nose." Ami teased adding herself to that group.

"Sasuke never cared about those girls. He's too focused on something else" Naruto smirked. "It's time ladies" Naruto said with a smile knowing his release was about to arrive. He looked on happily as he came into Ami and Hinata's mouths getting the fun out of the way. Just as the two girls finished swallowing his cum the door opened to reveal Ino and a dazed Sakura. Naruto could tell that she was under the effects of his second jutsu. He didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed with Ino under the circumstances

"Looks like we're just in time." Ino smirked as Hinata moved to the side.

"Uh huh so when will Sakura be joining us." Naruto said calmly though he was still pretty angry.

"In just a second" Ino smirked as she began stripping for naruto's enjoyment as Ami moved to the side. She knew that Naruto was aware of what he done but figured that she would make up for it later; especially since the effect on Sakura was about to end.

As Sakura felt her mind return to her she was stunned by what she saw. Ino was giving her teammate a blowjob and Ami and Hinata Hyuuga were also naked and clearly comfortable with the scene. Clearly there was some big relationship that she never knew about, "What's going on and why is Ino giving you a blowjob Naruto."

"It's a long story but as you can see we're a bit busy right now." Naruto said as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

Ami smirked as she walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the laps. "Long story my ass. You seduced Ino; Hinata's had a crush on you since forever and as for me. Well let's just say I wouldn't be here if not for you."

"Way to simplify it Ami" Hinata chuckled.

"Uhh I'm confused." Sakura said in shock.

"Let's just say the dead last is tops in one thing and that's sexual prowess" Ino smirked.

"You should try him for yourself" Hinata teased causing Sakura to blush crimson.

"She can try him after we're done. After all she's just a guest for now. The rest is up to her." Ino smirked before resuming her work. For the rest of the night Sakura just watched in shock as the girls pleasured Naruto with their bodies and it was taking everything in her power not to join them and stay true to her feelings for the Uchiha. She watched for what felt like hours as Naruto had sex with the girls and ended up with a few orgasms of her own from a combination of her masturbation and Ino and Ami playing with her body while he enjoyed the others.

AN: You guys haven't gotten a lemon recently and I get it. Don't worry this is about to get fun.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Naruto made his way over to the clearing where he was meeting his teammates before his mission and he walked in on a sight that he didn't quite expect. "You have gotta be kidding me" Naruto said almost happily as he watched the sight in front of him. Sakura and Sasuke were in the clearing and a naked Sakura was giving her beloved Sasuke a blowjob. He had no idea what brought this up but he wasn't about to complain since it was an amusing sight. He had to admit that Sakura was pretty good at blowjobs and that annoyed him but he did take pride in knowing that Sasuke was only 8 inches compared to his ten. Figuring that whatever happened could only be a good thing he decided to join his two teammates after a few minutes.

"Decided to stop watching and join the fun" Sasuke teased since he instantly recognized that his teammate was watching them but chose not to disturb them.

"Hey I didn't want to disturb the two of you. So where did the sudden desire for our teammate come from?" Naruto teased causing Sakura to blush heavily.

"Well when I arrived at the meeting point I saw Sakura masturbating and I figured that I should reward one of my fangirls for once." Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed heavily since there was something that Sasuke didn't mention.

Naruto smirked since he knew there was more to the statement but decide to taunt his teammate "More like you wondered why Kakashi panicked over a simple book and got one for yourself. Then, after enjoying said book, you decided that since you never know when you were gonna die that you didn't want to die a virgin." Naruto replied back.

Sasuke blushed heavily since Naruto was right but he wasn't going to give in. "So are you just gonna sit there and watch or are you gonna join the team bonding experience" Sasuke huffed causing Sakura to blush heavily.

"Sure but on one condition." Naruto smirked.

"Name it" Sasuke said calmly wondering where this was going.

"I get her ass. You can take her virginity but that ass is mine." Naruto teased. Sakura lacked sex appeal for the most part but she did have a nice ass.

"Deal" Sasuke and Sakura both said at the same time. Anybody watching would've been stunned since Sakura seemed so against Naruto when teams were first announced.

"Alrighty then" Naruto smirked. This might not be the teamwork that Kakashi-sensei had in mind but Naruto wasn't about to complain.

"Let's get started then" Sasuke smirked since in the end it all worked out. What Sasuke didn't tell Naruto was that Sakura was moaning his name when she was masturbating in the forest. While he hated his fangirls, the idea that she could change so quickly annoyed him. Of course what Naruto said was true and he figured he'd use the opportunity.

 **LEMON START:**

If anybody had walked into the clearing where Team Seven was supposed to be training they'd find themselves looking at an incredible scene. The smartest girl in the ninja academy was naked and giving her two teammates blowjobs.

"She's pretty good huh Naruto" Sasuke groaned with pleasure as Sakura bobbed up and down his shaft. For Sasuke this was a rush that he never expected and for just a moment he wasn't focused on revenge against his brother but on the feeling of Sakura's mouth. His moment didn't last very long since Sakura soon switched to Naruto.

"It's not bad" Naruto said nonchalantly of course having experienced more blowjobs and realizing that Sakura had a lot to improve on. Sakura frowned a bit at this but Sasuke looked at him skeptically.

"You act as though this isn't your first blowjob Naruto." Sasuke grunted as Sakura switched to him.

"It's not actually and I've had sex before also." Naruto smirked.

"That so" Sasuke grunted.

"Hey who knows maybe you can use a few of those fangirls of yours in order to give yourself a bit more experience." Naruto teased as the strokes continued.

"Screw you Naruto" Sasuke grunted.

"Hey guys quit your dick measuring contest and focus on me" Sakura groaned as she had just used her hands since both boys were getting impatient.

"What contest? It's obvious I'm bigger" Naruto teased since Sakura's words had gotten both of them fully hard and the difference was clear.

"Size isn't all that matters" Sasuke growled much to Naruto's amusement.

"Says the smaller guy" Naruto smirked. Both guys were so focused on each other that neither was paying attention to Sakura.

"Hey guys less fighting more fucking. Remember you're supposed to be screwing me and I'm pretty sure both of you are ready to go" Sakura growled stopping the ministrations.

"My bad Sakura, but you need to get ready yourself." Naruto teased as he grabbed the pinkette and pulled her up before groping her small breasts.

"Ahh" Sakura yelped not used to having such firm hands on her breasts.

"Come on now Sasuke. You gonna sit there and be jealous or get her pussy ready" Naruto teased.

"Yea yea" Sasuke grunted as he slid two fingers into her pussy instantly causing Sakura to yelp.

"Geez guys not so rough. We have training later" Sakura growled.

"Sorry" Sasuke said calmly as he slowed his pace. For the next few minutes Naruto kissed her collarbone and played with her breasts while Sasuke used his fingers to play with Sakura's pussy.

"Guys I'm about to cum" Sakura cried out knowing that she had reached her limit.

"Let it all out Sakura. You'll need it for what's to come" Naruto smirked.

Sakura acknowledged Naruto's instructions since she had watched him please the others the night before. "ALRIGHTTTTTT" Sakura cried out as she came all over Sasuke's fingers.

"What the hell" Sasuke grunted as the juice flew all over him.

"Oh relax Sasuke it actually doesn't taste half bad." Naruto smirked and couldn't hold back a laugh as Sasuke tasted the juices and caused Sakura to blush.

"Umm so are we going to have sex now" Sakura said bashfully.

"Sure as long as Sasuke here doesn't mind lying on the ground." Naruto smirked.

"Why the hell should I lie on the ground dobe?" Sasuke protested.

"Because you're fucking her pussy and I'm doing her ass and that's the best way. I mean if you want I can create a shadow clone and take both of her virginities or you can lie down and fuck her."

Sasuke was fuming since he was at the whims of his teammate despite how it started, "Fine" Sasuke grunted getting on the ground.

"I'm sure Sakura knows what to do now. She probably imagined this moment quite a few times." Naruto smirked.

"Right." Sakura said nervously since the moment of truth had arrived. Sakura straddled the last Uchiha and slowly lowered herself onto his penis and when she felt her hymen break she winced in pain.

"You okay there Sakura" Sasuke said nervously.

"I'm surprised she still had a hymen actually." Naruto joked. Ino Hinata Ami and even Ayame all got rid of their hymens as kids. Fun fact was that Ayame actually went to the academy but failed out. The fact that Sakura didn't was proof that she didn't take her ninja duties seriously. Naruto watched on in amusement as Sakura bounced on Sasuke's shaft and the girl cried out in pleasure.

"So good" Sakura cried out happy that her crush had taken her virginity.

"So when are you getting involved dobe" Sasuke taunted as he held onto Sakura' hips.

"I was gonna let her enjoy her first time with you but since you're so insistent I'll join the fun" Naruto teased as he walked behind Sakura and pushed her on top of the Uchiha heir so the two of them were inches apart. "

"What are you doing Naru-TOOOO" Sakura cried out as the Uzumaki stuck a finger into her ass.

"I was gonna get you ready since anal is a bit painful without getting you lubed up." Naruto teased playing with her ass for a little bit to get her ready. "Don't forget to do your part Sasuke" Naruto reminded the stunned Uchiha who quickly began moving up again.

Sakura was in heaven and she couldn't believe what a difference a day made. The day before she felt like she held her teammates back and now Sasuke was fucking her pussy while Naruto was getting her ass ready for a similar treatment. "So good. You guys are amazing" Sakura cried out with pleasure.

"Sakura you're so tight now" Sasuke grunted. Thanks to naruto's joking he wasn't able to cum earlier but now he was determined to fill the pinkette with his seed. A minute later and both teens had reached their limit.

"Sasuke I'm cumming" Sakura cried out. The combination of naruto's fingers and Sasuke's dick were driving her crazy.

"Me too" Sasuke yelled out as he slammed his load into his teammate. Naruto managed to pull his finger away just in time to avoid the combination of fluids.

'Not bad for your first time" Naruto smirked as he watched the two collapsing teens pant in exhaustion

" **Now it's your turn" Kurama smirked.**

'Oh yeah' Naruto smirked as he made his way behind his teammate. He grabbed Sakura and pulled her off Sasuke putting her in a classic doggystyle position.

"Naruto please tell me you're not going to" Sakura said worriedly looking at the gleam on his eyes.

"I said it earlier didn't I; your ass is mine Sakura Haruno." Naruto smirked as he lined up with Sakura's backdoor rock hard and ready to go.

"Wait Naruto I still haven't recovered from SasuKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Sakura protested before Naruto slammed into her ass with his member.

"Well this is definitely tight" Naruto teased as he began moving.

"Dammit Naruto I wasn't ready" Sakura cried out in an odd mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto was definitely bigger and harder than her crushes and on some level she wished that he had taken her the night before when she watched him with the other girls.

"Ninja have to be ready for anything but I gotta focus because who knows if Kakashi sensei is here." Naruto teased.

"Not funny Naruto" Sakura protested but the throbbing of her body was an indication that she wasn't too upset with the idea.

"You mind if I cut in" Sasuke smirked since he was hard again.

"Sure but if you don't mind I'm gonna make this far more fun" Naruto teased as he picked Sakura off the ground exposing her pussy to Sasuke.

"This is so embarrassing" Sakura pouted but her anger didn't last long when Sasuke slammed into her yet again. The combination of her teammates was proving to be far too much for the young kunoichi.

"You know way too much about sex Naruto" Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Yea yea just keep fucking Sakura and don't forget to kiss her before we're done" Naruto smirked.

"Whatever" Sasuke grunted before again following his teammate's instructions and kissing Sakura once more. The threesome continued for five more minutes until Sasuke had reached his limit

"Sakura I'm cumming" Sasuke shouted out.

"So am I Sasuke" Sakura cried out with pleasure.

"That makes three of us" Naruto said with a smirk. He could've gone on for far longer but Sakura was nearly finished. The three teammates came together and as they all fell to the ground it was a morning that none of them would forget anytime soon.

 **LEMON END**

It took a few minutes for Sasuke and Sakura to get to the ground and by the time they were done a calm Naruto was dressed. "So Sakura do you know the anti-pregnancy jutsu at least. I don't think you want to be a mom just yet.

"Yeah I do but now what. I'm exhausted and we smell like sex. Plus Kakashi sensei will be here soon.

"Meh I wouldn't worry too much" Naruto smirked. He was aware that their sensei had arrived earlier and decided to leave them alone for the moment.

"Alright" Sakura said nervously as she started to get dressed again.

As they got dressed Sasuke decided to take Naruto's advice earlier. "Hey Sakura is it true that I have a big fan club that actually meets once in a while" Sasuke wondered. He was a bit annoyed that Naruto was so calm during that whole thing and wanted to improve himself.

"Uh huh. We actually meet this weekend." Sakura said nervously.

"Take me there" Sasuke insisted.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at how amusing things had turned out. He had a threesome and did so in the middle of their training ground and now Sasuke was more motivated to find his own women. Things were certainly getting fun and Team Seven wasn't going to be as annoying as I thought.

Thirty minutes later Kakashi arrived and he looked at his team with a smile. "So guys are you ready for your first day of missions"

"Uh huh" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah" Sakura said sternly despite having a limp from the pounding.

"Let's do it" Sasuke replied. The high from the threesome was over and Sasuke was ready to become a stronger ninja.

"Then let's go get your first mission" Kakashi said happily deciding to hide the fact he knew about his teams tryst earlier on. 'Well that's teamwork on some level' Kakashi thought to himself.

(Scene Skip)

A month had passed since Team Seven's formation and things were getting interesting among the group. Naruto continued his relationships with his girls and even began training Konohamaru and two of his friends in ninja arts. Sasuke was having sex with Sakura along with Fuki and Kasumi former members of his fan club along with a few other girls. Sasuke was fine except for the fact that Sakura insisted on having a threesome with Naruto a week after their first one and this time Naruto got to enjoy his teammate's pussy while Sasuke was relegated to anal duty. Outside of that he got to enjoy the pinkette by himself. As for Sakura herself, thanks to advice from her teammates and the sex she was enjoying with Sasuke she was beginning to get her stamina up to par and her strength was improving little by little. It was a nice existence but there was a minor problem for all 3 teens."

"Okay I know you said they'd be boring but this is ridiculous" Sasuke grunted as they turned in the latest D rank. D Rank missions were a complete bore. Sure Naruto's shadow clones helped sometime but the mission still stunk.

"Yeah I know D Ranks suck but you have to do them" Kakashi said calmly trying to placate the teen.

"Well it's time for a better mission" Naruto insisted.

Kakashi couldn't help but agree and he was getting bored also. "Let's talk to Lord Hokage about getting you guys a C Rank but not today. Let's do it tomorrow" Kakashi replied.

"Alright" the group acknowledged as they finally prepared for their first real mission.

That's it for Chapter 3 everybody. Yeah I just did a Sasuke Sakura Naruto threesome deal with it. Sakura will primarily be with Sasuke but she will have some fun with Naruto. Ino of course will never do anything with Sasuke same for the other girls in Naruto's harem. Sasuke will have his own group of girls though Sakura will be his number one. As for how Ino got Sakura to the room it involves the second of Naruto's techniques. It's called King's Command and it's basically a version of Geass with minor differences. The third technique in his arsenal of jutsu will essentially be akin to an aphrodisiac. The techniques may not get a massive use compared to what I originally planned when I thought up the story but they will come up. Next chapter begins the Wave arc so I hope you guys are ready.


	5. Deception

Chapter 4 Deception

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

AN: Seems you guys weren't a fan of my Sasuke Sakura Naruto threesome but I hope you stay because Naruto is going to have far more lemons. Let me clear a few things up before we start this chapter.

1\. That will be the only Sasuke lemon in the series. I did that for fun. True I may hint him fooling around with Sakura and his harem but that'll be the only lemon. Hints of his harem will exist but FAR more with Naruto will be there.

2\. Nobody will influence my writing so if you think you can do that let me dissuade you from that.

3\. With the start of the Wave Arc I'm just gonna make one thing clear. Haku is a girl and the ONLY character that will be have an alternate gender from the story.

Now enjoy the start of the Wave arc and enjoy my story.

(Mission central)

"I believe my team is finally ready for a C rank mission Lord Hokage" Kakashi said calmly as he and his team sat with the Third Hokage and Iruka as they prepared to get their newest mission.

"There's no way that they're ready! They've only been genin for a little while!" Iruka yelled out as he slammed his hands against the desk he was sitting on.

"Oh relax Iruka-sensei. It's not like the D ranks are doing us any good. They're boring and most of the time we finish them quickly. What's the big deal with 1 C rank? If it's too much Kakashi sensei will be strong enough to help us." Naruto said with a smug expression on his face. What went unsaid was that he was fairly strong himself and that he could fight off a some small time foes.

"Alright. If you think that you're ready go ahead and take the mission I've prepared." the third insisted. Naruto's explanation was incredibly logical and most C ranks weren't too dangerous.

"Lord Hokage, are you sure?" Iruka said nervously.

"Yes I am. Please bring in Tazuna." The third said calmly. Iruka nodded his approval and left. A few minutes later Iruka returned with an old man who looked like he spent too much time at the bar. Between his clearly unshaven beard and the bottle of booze in his hand he wasn't too impressive.

"So these are the brats guarding me. Yea I'm not impressed" the man scoffed.

"So this is our client. Yeah I'm not impressed." Naruto replied. The old man stunk of booze and he struck Naruto as the type who couldn't do anything right.

The third frowned slightly but figured that both parties would react this way. "This is Tazuna. He's a bridge builder in the Land of Waves. All you need to do is return him safely to the land of waves and that's it. It's a standard protection detail" The third said calmly. It was as basic a C rank as existed for the kids..

Naruto frowned since something was clearly off, "Alrighty then" Naruto said calmly.

"Everyone let's meet up in an hour or so. Make sure that you have everything packed for at least a week long mission." Kakashi instructed. As the group nodded their approval Kakashi frowned since something was bothering him. Hopefully it was nothing and the mission would be peaceful.

(Memorial Stone)

As Kakashi looked at the memorial stone he was still bothered by the mission that the group was going on. That feeling was amplified when his secret student arrived, "So you're appearing as yourself this time." Kakashi smirked as Naruto appeared next to him all ready to go.

"Yes because we need to discuss something important." Naruto said sternly. He couldn't shake this bad feeling that he had about the upcoming missions.

"So it's bothering you also." Kakashi said knowingly.

"Uh huh. The old man acknowledges he needs help but he scoffed when he realized we were kids." Naruto acknowledged.

"In other words" Kakashi said calmly knowing what his student was suggesting.

"This mission might be a little bit more annoying than we originally expected." Naruto smirked.

"Have you told the others about your thoughts on the matter?" Kakashi wondered.

"No but I have a feeling that Sasuke will be on his guard. If I could tell something was off then there's no way he couldn't." Naruto admitted. As advanced as he was, Naruto was aware that Sasuke was still very talented and once his sharingan awoke he could easily catch up to him.

"Who knows maybe we're just overthinking things" Kakashi said offhandedly.

"If only one of us had that feeling that would be one thing, but both of us did so I'm a bit more concerned." Naruto groaned.

"Oh well. This might be a blessing in disguise. You haven't been able to test out your tricks on enemy kunoichi and you could get a chance on this mission." Kakashi teased. Ever since he mastered the techniques he hadn't had any real practice with them.

Naruto sweatdropped since he hadn't used the techniques in a while, "Let's hope not Kakashi sensei." Naruto replied knowing that if he actually had to use the techniques, it meant that the mission went wrong.

(Scene Skip)

Everyone was now together heading towards the Land of Waves Sakura was in front with the client with Kakashi while Naruto and Sasuke were a few feet behind. Kakashi and Naruto were aware that their client was hiding something the question was how bad was the secret. Amusingly enough for Naruto it appeared as though Sasuke was aware of it as well. "Hey Naruto this guy is hiding something isn't he?" Sasuke whispered nervously.

"Oh yeah, if he was worried about simply bandits he wouldn't have scoffed at us." Naruto replied.

"Well let's hope that it's simple bandits because otherwise we might be in trouble. I don't know about you but Sakura and I definitely aren't ready for real danger" Sasuke said nervously. Sasuke knew he was strong but he was also aware that real ninja were a different problem entirely.

"Maybe maybe not. It depends on how dangerous we're talking" Naruto smirked. The group walked a fair bit before something odd finally struck the group. It was a simple puddle in the middle of the road.

'Shit this is bad' Naruto thought to himself. That puddle was a classic sign of an ambush. Sure it was amateurish at best but that meant that the group after Tazuna were ninja and that they didn't expect he would hire help..

'Tthis should be interesting' Kakashi thought to himself as he prepared to fight off his newest opponents. The wait didn't last long and a pair of ninja came out of nowhere and cut Kakashi in half.

"Kakashi sensei" Sakura screamed out. Unlike the others Sakura was completely caught off guard and with their teacher gone she was nervous.

"Don't worry about sensei for now. We gotta protect the old man" Naruto said confidently.

"Right" Sakura and Sasuke both replied as they stood in front of the bridge builder.

"Who are you guys" Naruto wondered. The two in front of them appeared to be missing nin from the Mist Village and if he had to hazard a guess they were brothers. Both had spiked gauntlet's that seemed to connect to one another. To Naruto their plan was obvious and they made for an easy target.

"Who cares who they are? We gotta stop them now" Sasuke insisted.

"Why don't you just get out of our way little brats." The taller one said angrily as they charged the group. Their chain had opened up and they were ready to slice the boys in two.

"How about no" a clone of Naruto's yelled as it appeared from the trees with a set of handsigns already in progress catching everyone of guard. When he realized the old man might be lying, Naruto created a single shadow clone to trail the group. That way if they were ambushed the clone could act on anything. **"Wind Style: Vacuum Palm** the clone shouted out thrusting his hands forward and before the brothers could react they were thrown into the trees by a massive gust of wind. Although the brothers were knocked into the trees it was clear that they were still a threat for the moment.

"What the heck" Sakura exclaimed since they hadn't seen the clone coming at all.

"Quit looking stunned and trap them. That's only gonna hold them for a bit" Naruto shouted out.

"Don't worry Naruto I've got it covered" Kakashi smirked as he appeared next to the brothers and knocked them out with chops to the head.

"Unreal" Sakura exclaimed at how easily Naruto and Kakashi sensei took out both brothers.

"You're telling me" Sasuke said in shock. He had no idea that Naruto was that skilled and that he could use wind style.

With the mysterious ninja defeated it was time to move on and for Naruto and Kakashi it was time for some answers. Kakashi tied up the two ninja and turned towards Tazuna "We need to talk Tazuna" Kakashi said angrily.

"Crap" the old man sputtered realizing that he couldn't hide the truth any longer.

(One long explanation later that would be a waste to write)

"You're a real idiot old man" Naruto groaned as he listened to the man explain. Sure he understood why the old man lied to them, Gato sounded like a monster. However there were ways that all parties could've done what needed to be done.

"Excuse me!" Tazuna exclaimed.

"If you told Lord Hokage the situation I'm sure he could've worked something out with you later. Now you look bad and you were lucky that we were able to take out those two" Kakashi groaned.

"Well I couldn't take that chance." Tazuna groaned.

"Well then let's just go and deal with Gato and see what happens. As stupid as you may be we still have you and I'd feel guilty if we left you to die" Naruto said confidently.

"I agree" Sasuke replied.

"Me too" Sakura added. All of the kids were ready to go but Kakashi was still nervous.

'For right now guys like the Demon brothers will be fine. However next time stronger ninja are on the way.' Kakashi thought to himself. This was just the beginning and if he was right their next opponents would be heavy hitters.

(Scene Skip)

After a long walk in the forest and a quick boat ride the gang arrived in the land of waves. They were walking in the forest near the town and for one person it was time for answers, "Hey Naruto how long have you been able to use wind style" Sakura wondered.

"She's right you never showed that off during the bell test or at any point during class." Sakura wondered.

"Been able to use it for about six months." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Both of his teammates were shocked but the pinkette decided to act, "You're lying. If you had that at your disposal there was no way you'd be dead last." Sakura said firmly.

"Whatever Sakura it's not impor-tant" Naruto paused because he realized they were being followed again.

"What's wrong" Sakura said nervously. Before she had a chance to say more Naruto grabbed a kunai and tossed it at the bushes nearby. "Okay you really got calm down" Sakura said nervously as she walked over to the bushes. All they found was a white rabbit.

'This is bad, very bad' Kakashi though to himself. That rabbit shouldn't be in this type of area and it meant that there was an enemy coming and an extremely powerful one

"Guys I think we've got company" Naruto shouted out.

Sakura was about to complain again but she was pushed to the ground by Sasuke just in time to prevent a sword that resembled a meat cleaver from slicing her in two. "What's going on?"

"Not bad for a bunch of brats" a new voice said appearing in the trees in front of them. The large man had spiky black hair and wore wrappings over his mouth, the baggy pants and cow print wrist guards made for quite an appearance.

"Zabuza Momochi, the man known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist and a former member of the Seven Swordsman. It's an honor to meet you" Kakashi said calmly. Internally he was terrified since Zabuza was a nasty opponent.

"Copy ninja Kakashi the honor is all mine. Hand over the old man and things don't have to get ugly." Zabuza said calmly.

"Fraid not. He's kind of our client" Kakashi said calmly as he unveiled his Sharingan.

Naruto looked at the two ninja and got an odd feeling in the back of his head. There was no doubt in his mind that he was powerful but he could sense another presence nearby, **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Naruto shouted as he created 20 clones to join the fight. "Kakashi sensei are you ready" the Naruto's said firmly.

"Well now. That's one impressive kid" Zabuza smirked.

"Thanks" Naruto replied as each clone grabbed a kunai.

"Well kid I hope you're ready" Zabuza smirked as he pulled 1 arm above his head. **"Hidden Mist** **Jutsu"**

"Sakura Sasuke, watch the bridge builder. Naruto and I will take on Zabuza" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura and Sasuke both questioned why their teacher would ask for Naruto to back her up but didn't voice their concerns for a moment replying, "Right" and then going into positions

Naruto used the mist to send a clone towards the area where he suspected another person was hiding, Naruto focused his chakra and blew away the mist with a small gust. His clone would figure out if he was worried for nothing or otherwise but this battle was certainly going to be one to remember.

"Lovely the brat can use wind style" Zabuza groaned since the mist was gone and he was once again exposed. Wind Style opponents were always a pain because of how he liked to fight and this would be no different.

(Outer area)

While Kakashi and the real him battled against Zabuza Naruto's clone focused on the person he believed was watching proceedings. Finally arriving at a clearing relatively far away from the battle he shouted out to the person he believed was hiding, "Come on out. I know you're watching Zabuza fight my team. I just wanna see who you are." the Naruto clone shouted out.

"My my you're rather interesting" a voice said calmly before appearing in front of him. The person in question was wearing a green kimono that hid a ninja outfit, which was from the Hidden mist if the person's headband was any indication. The mask made Naruto believe the person was an ANBU, but Naruto was aware that the person had a secret.

"I knew that somebody was watching us. The question I have is why?" Naruto said calmly.

"Why do you want to know?" the person replied with a curious tone.

"Because, I don't know if you're friend or foe." Naruto replied. This person was definitely hiding something and he appreciated that. However he needed to ensure that this battle wouldn't have too many complications.

"What will you do if I'm a foe" the person replied grabbing a kunai. For Naruto this was an amusing sight since the person was definitely a foe.

"I guess then I'll be your opponent" Naruto smirked as he got into a battle position.

"That's not a good idea. Since you're a clone I should be able to eliminate you pretty easily." The person required.

"True, but then the real me will know what happened and we'll be on our guard regardless" Naruto smirked.

"Then we're at a stalemate huh?" the ninja replied.

"Yep" Naruto replied as he relaxed his stance. The ninja watching did the same, curious what would happen next.

During the time, Naruto was extremely relaxed for a very amusing reason one that would give him a huge advantage during the rest of the trip. 'Kurama you can tell right.' Naruto wondered as he asked his companion in the seal. Thanks to Naruto's relationship with Kurama and the access he was given to the outside world the pair could find out some very interesting things.

" **Oh yeah, that ninja is a kunoichi. I don't know how she's connected to Zabuza but we'll find out soon enough."**

'Yep and I'm curious if she can work around our jutsu.' Naruto thought to himself. He was brought from his musing when a large amount of water began rushing towards them and he had to jump out of the way or risk dispelling.

"It would seem the battle is coming to an end" the ninja replied nonchalantly. He was actually impressed at how she managed to disguise her voice. The choker around her neck no doubt hid the lack of an Adam's apple. It was brilliant really.

"You're right but the winner might not be who you think" Naruto smirked. Thanks to his clones he knew that Kakashi had the advantage despite a few small setbacks.

"Zabuza" the person cried out as they ran towards the battlefield. Naruto naturally allowed it, because it gave him time to relax.

"Looks like this is going to be a very interesting mission after all" Naruto smirked as he dispelled the clone waiting to see what was next.

(Scene Skip)

The real Naruto smiled as he and his team looked at a tired and badly beaten Zabuza. The combination of his clones and wind style jutsu along with Kakashi's sharingan made the battle far more difficult for Zabuza then he expected. He managed to capture Kakashi once but Naruto quickly managed to get him free and from there it was over. For the observing Sakura and Sasuke it was clear that their teammate was hiding some incredible skill and for Sasuke in particular it was sobering since Naruto was clearly hiding his power during their time as students.

"Those two are strong" Sakura said in shock.

"Yes but they also worked very well together. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are a perfect team despite the lack of time we've had as genin" Sasuke replied. It was something the group would have to discuss sooner or later. They were brought from their musing when Zabuza grunted in pain yet again. Sakura could've sworn she saw a senbon nail him in the neck. All of the sudden the masked ninja appeared in front of them.

"Sorry but I'll be taking things from here" the ninja aid calmly.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I didn't think the Mist would send a tracking ninja this far out." Kakashi replied with a smile. Thanks to his sharingan he knew that Naruto sent a clone away at the start of the battle and realized it was to go after this ninja. For the ninja to be unharmed could only mean one thing in Kakashi's eyes.

"Well Zabuza is rather legendary in the Mist Village. Unfortunately, I must be going." The person replied as they grabbed Zabuza and left.

"What just happened." Sakura said in disbelief.

"Talk later. I'm a little worn out" Kakashi groaned just before collapsing from the strain of using the sharingan for so long. Of course his knowledge that the ninja was fake didn't help matters. What did was the realization that the ninja was female.

(Scene Skip)

After a long walk the group finally arrived at Tazuna's house. Naruto was holding onto Kakashi and Sakura and Sasuke were walking with the bridge builder. When they arrived, they met Tazuna's daughter Tsunami a fairly attractive women with tan skin and long blue hair. Naruto had to admit she had a body but his focus was more on seeing that mysterious ninja again. Tsunami quickly made a place for Kakashi to relax and for the ninja with him to chat.

About an hour passed and Sasuke finally lost his patience. "So Naruto, wanna tell us why you were holding back during that battle." Sasuke said with a look of annoyance on his face. The only people in the room were Sasuke Naruto and a resting Kakashi.

"What do you mean holding back?" Sakura asked nervously. The few techniques Naruto did use were impressive and if he was holding back that meant he was a force to be reckoned with."

"I wasn't holding back but I hadn't gone all out in a while." Naruto shrugged. Both his teammate's eyes widened at the statement.

"Then it's a good thing you're gonna have another chance." Kakashi smirked as he woke from his quick slumber just in time to hear Naruto's words.

"Sensei!" Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time surprised that their teacher had recovered so quickly.

"Damn so you figured it out sensei." Naruto chuckled not as surprised as the others.

"What's going on" Sakura said nervously. She had a bad feeling in the back of her head.

"That tracker ninja was a fake and Zabuza is still alive. My guess is that the person is there to help Zabuza in case situations like this happen." Naruto explained.

"How do you know that Naruto?" Sasuke wondered.

"Remember when Zabuza used the Hidden Mist Jutsu at the beginning of our battle?" Naruto reminded them.

"Yeah what about it?" Sakura interjected.

"Before that I sensed that another person was nearby so I used the chance to slip one of my clones away and find said person."

"That person was the ninja who helped him right?" Sasuke acknowledged.

"Uh huh. I couldn't fight them because the clone would be destroyed." Naruto said calmly. He didn't mention the reason being that the ninja was a girl but hey he had his moments.

"Be very careful Naruto. Zabuza is a very experienced and powerful ninja. What worked once won't work again and if he trusts a person like that hunter to back them up we'll need to be ready next time." Kakashi said nervously.

"Sure and luckily for us we have a little while to train and get ready." Naruto smirked.

"Yes but right now we should get food. All of us could use that" Kakashi smirked. Luckily for them a few minutes later Tsunami came to them and said dinner was ready.

(Scene Skip)

If Naruto had any doubts on helping the people of Wave before dinner, those doubts were over once Tsunami explained just how bad Gato had been. Tsunami told them all about Gato and how he took over wave and it infuriated him like no other. "This Gato guys a monster" Naruto glared as she finished the explanation. It was bad enough that he took over the town but he ruled with a militaristic iron grip.

" **This is the type of scum that I would enjoy killing." Kyuubi growled.**

Kakashi was equally furious, 'This is a mission I'd do for free and I'm sure the third would gladly allow wave to pay us back little by little.' Kakashi thought to himself. "Yes he is Naruto but we can stop him." Kakashi said calmly.

"Hmph you guys will lose just like the rest of them." Inari grunted.

"Kid I'm gonna make you this promise right now. We WILL stop Gato and if I have to fight Zabuza and his whole army myself to do it I will. Somebody like this can't be allowed to continue doing what he's doing." Naruto said sternly before going up to his room. Kakashi and his other two teammates both nodded their approval and the rest of dinner continued without a hitch.

(Scene Skip)

Late night arrived and Naruto was still frustrated by everything that he heard from Inari and decided to take a walk around the village. He didn't focus on it earlier because of his other concerns but now that he could see the damage done, Naruto was out for blood. "Kurama we REALLY need to stop this guy." Naruto said with his rage slowly building.

" **I agree. Luckily you'll be able to use your full power next time." Kurama replied.**

"Yep" Naruto smirked and when he arrived back he was surprised to find Kakashi waiting for him and with crutches to support him. "You should be in bed." Naruto said sternly.

"Aww you do care." Kakashi teased.

"I'm not in the mood for games tonight Kakashi. I'm kinda pissed and if you haven't noticed I don't exactly have anybody to help me relieve stress." Naruto groaned. The fact he hadn't had any sex in a few days didn't help his mood. Sure there was Tsunami but with Tazuna and Inari that would be a headache.

"Hmm what about that kunoichi watching over Zabuza." Kakashi said with a smile.

"How did you know the hunter nin was a girl?" Naruto asked curiously. He knew that Kakashi would figure it out but he was curious how his sensei discovered the truth.

"Because of how calm you were when that person showed up. Plus my sense of smell is pretty good also."

"She hides it well. Outside of some of the strongest Inuzuka hounds or a Byakugan user it would be impossible to find out. Between the smell and the choker it was pretty easy to figure out." Naruto smirked.

"Well then how about we use that to our advantage." Kakashi smirked. Because of their time training together, a little of Naruto's deviousness had rubbed off on Kakashi.

"What did you have in mind" Naruto smirked. He was up for a fun plan and since things were as they were he was definitely in the mood for a stress reliever.

(Scene Skip)

The next day had arrived and after breakfast a still weakened Kakashi led the group into a forest in order to both prepare them for the rematch with Zabuza and allow Naruto to work on his plan to make the battle much easier. There were plenty of medicinal herbs in the area and Naruto figured that whoever the ninja was would use the herbs to heal Zabuza and provide opportunity for him to work his magic.

"So sensei what are we doing out here?" Sakura asked nervously. She was still very concerned about Zabuza and didn't want to do anything rash.

"Zabuza won't be healthy for a little while so I figured I'd give you guys some actual training for once. Zabuza will be ready for me and Naruto but not necessarily you guys, especially Sasuke." Kakashi smirked.

"Me" Sasuke said in surprise.

"I'm going to be giving you guys chakra control training. But for Sasuke we're going to help awaken your sharingan." Kakashi said happily.

Sasuke grinned wider than a loon since he saw what his sensei could do with his. Imagining his own sharingan was enough to get him really excited.

"Now now Sasuke don't get a boner just because your eyes are going to awaken." Naruto teased.

"Hmph like you'll be able to take me after I get my sharingan." Sasuke huffed. He knew that with his new weapon the time had come to surpass Naruto.

"Not really. I've been sparing against the sharingan for the last six months thanks to Kakashi-sensei. You can't compare at all" Naruto smirked.

"What!" Sasuke shouted out in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that Naruto" Sakura questioned.

This was the moment of truth for Naruto and it was time to let his teammates on the secret. "Kakashi sensei has been helping me train since I failed the last test. I've kept it a secret because the civilian council was always gonna get in my way and the villagers don't like me much either." Naruto revealed nonchalantly stunning his two teammates.

"Hold on. Why would the civilian council be so against you?" Sakura wondered. Naruto was a prankster yes but that still seemed extreme.

"The reason why, is because of the fact that the nine-tailed fox wasn't defeated by the Fourth Hokage. That's just a story." Kakashi spoke up. He knew how difficult it was for Naruto, so decided to tell them himself.

"What really happened then?" Sasuke wondered.

"The nine tailed fox was sealed inside of Naruto's body by the Fourth Hokage. It was done on his birthday and the seal caused the Fourth to die" Kakashi said bluntly shocking Sasuke and Sakura.

"No way" Sakura exclaimed. She heard people call Naruto a demon and she never understood it. Now it all made sense.

"Why would the Fourth Hokage do that? Isn't that extremely dangerous sealing a beast like that into a child?" Sasuke replied. He knew a little about sealing thanks to some of the books in the Uchiha's old compound. He couldn't do seals for crap but he knew about it.

"Since his mother was the previous host of the nine tailed fox, he was uniquely qualified to host it again." Kakashi explained.

All three teens were shocked by the revelation, Naruto in particular, "Wait a minute you never told me that my mom was the previous host." Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh…yeah… forgot" Kakashi shrugged. He really can't believe he hadn't mentioned that until now.

"Anyway, the Fourth Hokage sealed the fox into my body and from there everything went to crap. Stupid father" Naruto groaned unaware he said the last part out loud.

"Wait a minute, the FOURTH HOKAGE was your dad!" Sakura screamed out. Sasuke was equally stunned by the news.

"Oh…yeah… didn't mean to say that" Naruto said apologetically. 'Damn now this is gonna be complicated.' Naruto thought to himself.

"The reason why I insisted on training him was because I was the Fourth's student and I owed it to him to watch over his son. Naruto's father saved my life more times than I can count." Kakashi admitted.

"Okay enough depressing stuff. It's time to train." Naruto shouted out since he didn't want to go down that topic.

"How are we supposed to train after hearing all of this?" Sakura shouted out.

"Because we're all ninja and the world isn't all sunshines and rainbows. Kakashi sensei told us his secret and I'm sure Sasuke told you his story at some point." Naruto grunted.

"Yeah he did" Sakura said solemnly remembering that Sasuke's whole family was slaughtered by a brother he considered a hero.

"How about we take a 10 minute break before we start training. I'll even give you guys some space to relieve stress." Kakashi smirked.

The three teens blushed heavily since what he was implying was a pretty embarrassing thing. "He totally knew about our threesomes before training didn'the? Sakura groaned.

"Yep and I think he used it as an excuse to spend more time at the stone." Naruto groaned. Despite his annoyance he was very much up for the idea. He just wasn't going to say it.

"Well I could use the relief." Sasuke shrugged. Much like Naruto he was pretty horny.

"You guys are all perverts" Sakura pouted though she had to admit that she wanted it also.

"So are you in or not" Sasuke deadpanned

"Yea I'm in." Sakura admitted. As Kakashi left Team Seven to 'bond' he grabbed a privacy seal so the kids would be alone.

(Scene Skip)

Kakashi didn't anticipate how much stress his students had and it was only when thirty minutes had passed that Sasuke appeared from the clearing alone, "Where are the others" Kakashi asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Naruto had way more stress then I did so I left him with Sakura. She didn't mind and so I let it happen" Sasuke groaned. He really didn't like it but he knew that Sakura was willing and so was Naruto.

"You do realize that if you're gonna master the sharingan you're gonna need way more stamina than that." Kakashi teased.

"Please, Naruto is a stamina monster. He could probably have a 10 hour orgy and be fine after a small nap." Sasuke said in spite.

"That may be true but that doesn't change the problem at hand." Kakashi smirked.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you were in the ANBU before right?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto bringing up his past reminded him of something that bothered him big time about the night his family was killed. Of course he had only considered this stuff recently.

"Yes and I know where you're going with this. Itachi is one of the noblest men in this village and for years I've wondered what would make him kill the entire clan." Kakashi replied.

"So you think there's something behind it too." Sasuke said nervously. Many things about that night bothered him and part of his desire to confront his brother was to find the truth.

"No Sasuke I don't think there is. I KNOW there is?" Kakashi said firmly. The two would've spoken further but Naruto and Sakura appeared from the forest both with the distinct smell of sex on their bodies and Sakura was sporting a small limp. Sakura was clearly satisfied but Naruto wasn't.

"Sorry about that. I figured that if I went all out Sakura wouldn't be able to move for a few days and we can't have that." Naruto smirked causing Sakura to blush heavily.

"As much as I hate to say it I'm not up for training you guys either. Let's just star tomorrow" Kakashi said with a hint of mirth. Itachi was one of his best friends in the ANBU and the Fourth was his teacher. Remembering how they impacted two of his students was a depressing thought.

(Scene Skip)

The whole gang was back in the forest ready for their training the next day bright and early. Fortunately for them Tazuna wasn't going out to the bridge for a few more hours so a training schedule could easily be figured out. It was eventually decided that they would train for an hour and a half on chakra control and then Sasuke and Naruto would train privately to help him awaken his sharingan. Once that was over, Sakura Sasuke and a few of Naruto's shadow clones would go to the bridge while the real Naruto stayed behind to watch Tsunami. Of course for Naruto it was a perfect chance to enjoy the bridge builders daughter if he did everything right. He figured it would take a few days so he wasn't in any rush.

"So what are we gonna work on" Sakura asked calmly as the group stood in front of a few trees.

"You two are gonna learn to climb a tree without using your hands." Kakashi said calmly.

"No way" Sakura said in shock.

"Yes way. Naruto please demonstrate" Kakashi smirked.

"Got it" Naruto said calmly as he made his way towards one of the trees. His two teammates looked on in shock as Naruto walked up the tree with just his feet.

"You need to apply just the right amount of chakra in order to stay on the tree without falling but stay secure. The balance is what makes it so tricky." Kakashi said calmly as Naruto walked down.

"Sakura should be fine since she doesn't have as much chakra to balance." Naruto teased causing Sakura to protest. "As for you Sasuke it's a bit harder. Guys like us with more chakra can struggle with this technique."

"How long did it take you to master." Sasuke wondered.

"Took me a little under 3 days" Naruto said nonchalantly. That of course was without shadow clones since Kakashi was feeling particularly brutal that week. His massive chakra made it a real headache.

"Hmm then let's make a deal Naruto" Sasuke replied.

"Oh." Naruto spoke up in amusement.

"If I can master this technique by the end of tomorrow you'll teach me how to do Shadow clones."

"What happens if you fail" Naruto said with a fanged grin. He hadn't pulled off a prank in a while and he was up for it.

"Well I'll leave that punishment up to you" Sasuke said confidently.

"Works for me" Naruto said with an evil grin.

"Sasuke you do realize that Naruto's the prank king right." Sakura asked nervously.

"Don't worry Sakura I won't do anything too bad." Naruto smirked. What he didn't say was that Sasuke could easily master it in a day because of how smart he was.

"Well let's get going" Sasuke smirked.

(Scene Skip)

After about an hour of training, Sasuke and Naruto separated from the group in order to do a little private training. For Sasuke this was a chance to finally see how powerful his teammate really was. He saw a glimpse of his strength before but now it was time to really get going. "So Naruto, how are you going to awaken my Sharingan?" Sasuke asked curiously. After all Kakashi had indicated that Naruto was his best chance of getting his family's legendary dojutsu.

"Because for the next 30 minutes I'm gonna show you what I can really do. In theory it should awaken your Sharingan. If not you'll just be in pain" Naruto said with a savage grin on his face

Sasuke was a combination of nervous and excited since he knew that Naruto was getting serious. "Alright then bring it on" Sasuke said confidently as he got into his stance.

"Before we get started I wanted to show you something" Naruto smirked as he grabbed a small black scroll. Sasuke noticed that it was a storage seal which instantly made him nervous since Naruto never revealed something like that. When Naruto revealed its contents Sasuke was shocked.

"What the hell" Sasuke said in shock. The seal contained a blood red Katana that was about three feet long with a black hilt.

Naruto couldn't hide the demonic look on his face. "Let me introduce you to Red Fury. Apparently my mom was also a swordsman and I was eventually gonna get it when I was old enough." Naruto smirked. "I've done a little bit of practice with it so this will be trial work."

"Oh crap" Sasuke groaned realizing that he was in deep trouble.

"Get ready Sasuke. You're gonna be quite the ninja once this is all said and done" Naruto smirked as he got into his own stance with Red Fury.

(Scene Skip)

After thirty minutes of intense training, Naruto and an extremely beaten up Sasuke returned to Kakashi and an exhausted Sakura. Thanks to Red Fury, Naruto was able to give Sasuke some extremely intense training. While he struggled at first, Sasuke got the hang of fighting against Naruto and by the time they stopped Naruto felt like he was extremely close to awakening "So guys how was your" Sakura started to ask but seeing how beat up Sasuke was stopped. "What the heck happened!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Naruto you didn't use THAT did you." Kakashi exclaimed as he recognized the type of wounds that Sasuke had.

"Yeah I did. He's a little beat up but he'll be fine after a little rest." Naruto smirked. Kakashi was one of the few people who knew about Naruto's blade outside of Naruto and the Third Hokage. He didn't have a trainer either which was pretty annoying under the circumstances

"Good grief" Kakashi groaned realizing that things just got complicated.

"Wait a minute. What did he use on Sasuke? He looks like hell"

"I used my secret weapon Sakura. You'll see it soon enough" Naruto smiled demonically.

For Kakashi that was an indication that Naruto was about to reveal his weapon in the final battle. "So how close is he?" Kakashi smirked referring to Sasuke's sharingan.

"I'd say a day or two away" Naruto said with a fanged grin.

"Well let's go get ready for our day" Kakashi replied calmly. Zabuza was coming and if Sasuke can awaken his sharingan he'll become a powerful weapon. That is if Naruto didn't kill him first. After all, his sword Red Fury used to belong to his mother and there was a very specific reason it was called Red Fury.

That's it for Chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy how I've begun the wave arc. Sorry I basically skipped the first battle but I didn't wanna bother with it since I already revealed the sharingan. Next chapter Naruto and Haku get lost on the road of life and Zabuza returns. The Wave arc ends next time boys and it's gonna be a doozy.


	6. Riding the Wave

Chapter 5 Riding the Wave

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Clearing)

Naruto Uzumaki had certainly been enjoying his last few days in the Land of Waves. His mornings were spent torturing… I mean training his teammate Sasuke Uchiha to help him awaken his sharingan. After a small break to check the field where the herbs were found, it was mission time and he sent thirty of his shadow clones to help build the bridge while the real one stayed at home to guard Tsunami and Inari. Of course he volunteered for that in order to seduce Tsunami but he wasn't going to say that.

The first day of guard duty was a failure due to Inari getting in the way. Needless to say he took it out on Sasuke the next morning and he was pleasantly surprised when he noticed the sharingan awaken just as he knocked his teammate out.

The second day wasn't as boring since Inari spent the day helping out around the village, which left Naruto alone with Tsunami as he wanted all along. Naruto took full advantage of this time by using the Temptation's Touch to get Tsunami interested and was pleasantly surprised when she instantly kissed him. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Tsunami overheard Naruto's conversation with Kakashi about his lack of sex recently and thought of her own dry spell. Needless to say he spent the rest of the day screwing Tsunami around the house and he barely managed to clean everything up by the time the rest of his teammates returned. Unfortunately, Naruto's other objective hadn't been obtained yet and he was pretty sure Zabuza would be fully restored to strength the next day which meant he'd have only one girl out of this trip. Naruto was currently relaxing in the field since Sasuke got a day off from his training and he wasn't pleased. "What a drag, Zabuza will be ready tomorrow and I still haven't gotten a chance to see her." Naruto groaned annoyed that his plan had failed.

"I wonder who you're talking about Mr. Ninja?" a voice said softly out of nowhere. Naruto looked behind him and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a beautiful girl with long black hair pale skin and large dark-brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sleeveless kimono with pale red edges and plum colored swirls and a white Obi along with light brown sandals. It was the ninja that worked with Zabuza and she decided to show her face this time.

"Okay that's just unfair. I knew you were a girl but why do you have to be so freaking hot." Naruto groaned as he turned to face his until now unnamed foe.

"I'm surprised you figured out that I was a girl so easily? My choker hides my neck and because I'm around Zabuza so much, I smell like blood." The ninja admitted. The fact she didn't bring up the tracker part Naruto found slightly amusing.

"Oh yeah the scent of blood is unmistakable but you also can't mistake your female scent. I have an incredibly good sense of smell and I realized that when we were relaxing in that clearing. Today simply confirmed what I suspected all along" Naruto smirked.

The ninja couldn't help but blush but smiled a bit, "Then I guess I was right to be so cautious the last few days. I've had to wait till much later to get the herbs I needed to heal Zabuza because of you guys spending so much time here." The ninja teased.

"When did you realize we were waiting here for you?" Naruto smirked. He was annoyed that his plan was so obvious but considering that she was in front of him now he wasn't too angry.

"When you let me go that first day I was suspicious of you and I did notice you siting there once you arrived. I've been a missing nin with Zabuza for almost eight years. Do you honestly believe that you aren't the first ninja that Zabuza and I have encountered on our journey? Or that I have a few tricks that allow me to stay hidden" The ninja revealed.

Naruto was shocked by most of what she said but one thing in particular stood out. "Wait a minute? You've been with Zabuza for eight years. You're not much older than me." Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. Naruto was 12 and based on his estimate the ninja in front of him was no older than sixteen. That meant that she was with Zabuza for half of her life.

"Let's just say my life growing up wasn't very easy" the ninja said calmly as she began to explain her past. Naruto learned that her name was Haku and that she grew up just outside the Hidden Mist Village. She and her family lived in peace until her dad found out that she had an ice bloodline and freaked out. Naruto then learned of the bloodline purges and the civil war and her mentor's role in both. He learned that much like him, Haku lived alone and had to fight for everything until Zabuza saved her. He actually had a bit of respect for Zabuza for that but it was a strange situation indeed. Haku also learned his name was Naruto Uzumaki and while she was shocked by his name she didn't ask anything else.

"Wow Haku I don't know what to say." Naruto replied. He had it rough but she… she had it far worse.

"Don't worry about it. I've accepted my past and I'm just trying to move forward." Haku said calmly before getting up to leave.

Even though they were enemies Naruto felt guilty not warning her about his suspicions, "You do realize that there's no way in hell Gato is gonna let you guys live right?" Naruto said sternly. It was only fair that he told her his concerns. She could've easily killed him if she wanted to but she held back. Plus she didn't have to reveal herself to him.

"You forget that Zabuza and I can kill him easily." Haku scoffed.

Naruto was well aware that Haku and Zabuza would be fine but he felt like he had to get his two cents in. "Well yeah if you guys are at full strength he doesn't stand a chance. However, what happens if he ambushes you guys." Naruto warned.

Haku paused to think about what he said and came to a shocking realization, "In other words"

"Uh-huh. He's probably gonna wait until after you guys fight us and ambush the whole group with some of his goons. Then he can kill the bridge builder not pay anybody and maybe get some slaves in the process." Naruto explained. It was actually a pretty brilliant idea in a backwards kind of way.

"What makes you so sure he'd do that?" Haku said nervously. She wasn't surprised at the idea but by his certainty that he would do it.

"Ask yourself this. He's gonna pay you guys a whole lot of money to kill a man and he knows that you've failed once already. Why in the world would he keep you guys around?" Naruto replied.

What Naruto said certainly had merit but there was no reason for him to tell her his thoughts. "Let's say you're right. What good does that do you to tell me that?" Haku wondered curiously.

"Because this place needs that bridge. You've no doubt seen what Gato has done and I'm sure as somebody who's been through what you have that you can't let things stay like this." Naruto replied. He wasn't gonna say that it was because he wanted to fuck her senseless but that certainly played a role.

Haku couldn't help but groan since he was right. In the few walks she's had in the village she was disgusted by what she saw. "So let's say you're right. What would you have us do?"

"Easy. You come to the battle like normal but we only pretend to fight. Then when Gato arrives we kick the crap out of him. Kill him and steal all of his money to give to Wave." Naruto smirked.

"I see" Haku smiled since it was an idea her master would appreciate.

"Yep. So what say you Haku" Naruto smirked.

"I say deal" Haku smirked as she came up to Naruto and shocked him by planting a small kiss on his lips. It was a short kiss but for Naruto it definitely caught him off guard.

"What was that for… not that I'm complaining." Naruto said with a slight shock. After hearing about her past Naruto felt bad for his plan to seduce her. He was going to let her go until the kiss but clearly that changed.

"I noticed the look of lust on your face the minute you looked at me today and I figured I'd give you a reward for the warning about Gato." Haku smirked causing Naruto's pants to tighten a bit. Now he was the one who recognized the look of lust on somebody's face.

"Sounds good to me. So how long till Zabuza's gonna need you?" Naruto smirked. He may have felt bad for his original plan but since he was getting laid he wasn't going to complain.

"Hmm I've got about 30 minutes." Haku smirked back. Oh yeah, Naruto knew that he could have some fun.

"Then let's make them count" Naruto smirked knowing that he had more than enough time to enjoy his latest catch.

 **LEMON START:**

Naruto made his way over to Haku and planted a soft kiss on her lips wanting to get things started, Naruto figured that he could take it easy but he was pleasantly surprised when Haku wrapped her arms around him and kissed back passionately. The two engaged in a fierce makeout session and it was unclear who would win the clash of tongues at first and both loved it. A minute later the two pulled back needing air and Naruto was surprised that she had endured that. "Well damn I didn't expect that. I figured that you spent so much time acting like a man that you would submit pretty easily." Naruto teased.

Haku chuckled a little bit at the reply since she expected it, "When I turned 12 Zabuza, decided to leave me with a 'friend' of his for a month in order to do a mission." Naruto knew that the 'friend' was likely a prostitute he met on his journey.

"So that friend taught you all the stuff Zabuza didn't want to have to explain since you were hitting puberty." Naruto smirked.

Haku smiled back since he clearly figured out what was going on. "Exactly and if you don't mind I'd like to show you how well she trained me." Haku teased. Naruto looked on as Haku stripped down to her ice blue panties and wrapped breasts.

'It's official Haku is already the third hottest girl that I know.' Naruto smirked. Only Hinata and one of his secret flings had better bodies then Haku and that was WITH her breasts still tied together. "I'm surprised you're keeping your breasts wrapped up." Naruto smirked wanting to see just what she had to offer

"That's because you aren't naked too. It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one naked" Haku teased.

Naruto smirked as he began to strip himself. This time it was Haku's turn to be surprised since Naruto was extremely fit and she hadn't seen anybody outside of Zabuza as fit as Naruto was. The biggest surprise was that he was soft but still 7 inches, "Give me one second and we can really get started" Naruto smirked as he created a single clothed Shadow clone.

"Clones already. What you can't handle me on your own" Haku taunted.

"You wish. The clones are so you don't try to steal my stuff after we're done" Naruto retorted.

"Ever the cautious one aren't we." Haku smirked as she slipped off her ice blue panties and then began to undo her bindings. When she was done Naruto was something that he almost never thought possible. Speechless. Turns out Haku had large D cup borderline E cup breasts that rivaled those of Hinata.

'Holy fuck. She's definitely a solid number 2.' Naruto thought to himself. Seeing big breasts on a shorter girl like Hinata was one thing but when a taller girl had them it was amazing.

"Speechless I see. Well at least little Naruto knows what he wants" Haku smirked since Naruto had gone from a soft 7 inches to a rock hard 11. The ice warrior walked up to a still stunned Naruto and began stroking his hardened member.

"Oh… yeah that's good" Naruto moaned happily as Haku's ministrations continued. It caught him off guard but he wasn't about to turn it down.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a masochist Naruto" Haku teased as she continued to stroke his length.

"Not at all. I'm just letting you do what you want since you're so good" Naruto deadpanned.

"Then let's both get what we want" Haku smirked as she pushed Naruto to the floor before straddling his face.

"Sixty-nine very nice" Naruto said happily.

"This isn't your first time with a girl is it. You're far too calm for a virgin" Haku smirked as she leaned down and engulfed Naruto's length with her mouth making it halfway without any issues.

"No it's not but, holy fuck you're good" Naruto groaned in happiness. Only one girl had ever done this well but Haku was a close second.

"Thank you but don't forget about my pleasure Naruto" Haku teased reaching her fingers back and spreading her pussy for him.

"Don't say I didn't' warn you" Naruto smirked before sticking his tongue into Haku's slightly wet snatch eliciting a moan from the ice user.

"Not bad. Though you're gonna need to do way better than that if you're gonna get me off" Haku teased making Naruto shudder.

Naruto was slightly annoyed by the taunt and decided to up the ante. "You asked for it Haku" Naruto smirked as he began to play with her snatch much more ferociously. The next five minutes were spent with Naruto and Haku engaging in a clash of wills via the sixty-nine each trying to bring the other to orgasm and each struggling with the other skills.

"You're pretty good Naruto. I didn't expect nghh that anybody could make me feel this good" Haku moaned as she took a second to stop her ministrations.

"Considering that you haven't cum yet I'm not sure how to feel about that." Naruto said bashfully not expecting the praise.

"I'm pretty close actually." Haku smirked since she was nearing her limit.

"Same here" Naruto smirked. A few minutes of teasing later and both teens reached their limit. Naruto sent a rope of cum inside Haku's mouth with Haku sending her juices into Naruto; both teens enjoying the pleasures of the flesh in their own way. The teens both took a second to relax from the orgasm and it was clear that both wanted to do this again and would do anything possible to ensure that happens.

"I'll be on top" Haku smirked happily knowing that this was nearly the end of their tryst. The fact that Naruto's teammates hadn't arrived was a surprise but then she noticed the seal that the clone had placed on the ground.

"Sure I'm a little tired anyway" Naruto replied nonchalantly. It was almost as though he was being seduced for once and he enjoyed it.

"Then let's get started." Haku smirked as she straddled Naruto and with no hesitation dropped onto his length in an instant breaking through where her hymen would've been had she not lost it to the women who trained her.

"Damn your tight" Naruto growled as he felt Haku squeeze him like a vice.

"Zabuza's friend trained me to be an expert seductress and made sure that my hymen was long gone in order to ensure that I could enjoy myself whenever I wanted. You'd be surprised to know this is my first time" Haku smirked. Zabuza may not realize it but she could seduce nearly anybody.

"Well, she did great job. I would've never guessed you were a virgin from your skill" Naruto replied happily. This was going to be one of the more intense sessions he's had with any of his girls and he loved it.

"Glad to hear it and you're pretty big as well." Haku smirked as she began moving quickly not bothered at all by naruto's length and girth. As the young woman moved up and down, both parties moaned happily at the connection and the feelings it was generating.

"Dammit Haku you're squeezing me like a vice." Naruto moaned happily as he allowed Haku to move without his resistance.

"Thank you Naruto and your length is certainly making me feel good. Haku replied happily. The two of them kept at it for five minutes at which point, Naruto grew tired of letting Haku have her way. He didn't want this to be a one-time fling so he had to make his mark.

"Alright Haku it's time for me to do the work" Naruto smirked as he grabbed Haku's hips and flipped her onto the ground.

"Go ahead. Seems I'm the one worn out this time" Haku said with a smile on her face.

"You'll regret that" Naruto replied as he slammed into Haku and began moving at an incredibly speed.

"Oh my god" Haku cried out not expecting that Naruto would be as talented as he was. All of her sweet spots were being hit at once and the amount of pleasure she felt far surpassed anything her teacher taught her.

"Yeah I thought you'd like that" Naruto smirked as he leaned down and started sucking Haku's nipples as he hammered her body.

"YES!" Haku cried out at the new sensation cumming after only a minute.

"Somebody was more excited than she wanted to admit" Naruto smirked having recognized the tell-tail sign of Haku's release.

"Oh shut up and cum inside me already. This is a safe day so you'd better make it worth it" Haku pouted. The fact she came so easily annoyed her on some level and it felt like a failure with her training

"As you wish" Naruto smirked since he was running out of time. Naruto hammered Haku for the next few minutes until he reached his limit knowing that he had definitely left his mark on yet another girl.

"YES!" Haku shouted as she felt Naruto fill her womb to the brim.

"Glad you liked it" Naruto smirked as he pulled Haku up to him and they engaged in one more makeout session with their bodies still connected.

 **LEMON END:**

After getting dressed both teens stood in the middle of the forest wondering what's next. "So now what" Naruto said calmly. He didn't know what to do now that he got the girl he desired.

"Well I'll tell Zabuza about your theory and if he agrees then everything is fine." Haku smiled.

"Oh yeah… do you mind not telling Zabuza that we had sex." Naruto said nervously.

"Why" Haku wondered with her innocent smile. She found it funny that he was worrying about Zabuza after the fact but they were both teenagers.

"The guy is one of the Seven Swordsman of the mist. I kinda wanna live." Naruto replied sheepishly. With Kakashi's help he could fight Zabuza but alone he would have a hard time beating him. Well unless he used Kurama's power but he didn't want to do that.

"Zabuza is very familiar with sex so he'll know for sure." Haku replied with a smile knowing how Naruto would take it

"Lovely" Naruto deadpanned.

"But he won't kill you. Maim you a bit but not kill." Haku explained hoping that would help.

"That's not helping" Naruto deadpanned.

"Well goodbye Naruto. This was fun" Haku smirked as she walked away with a swing on her hips that almost made him want another round.

"That girl is something else" Naruto smirked.

" **One day all of your womanizing is going to get you killed." the Kyuubi joked.**

"Yeah but hopefully not today." Naruto replied. Now he had to deal with explaining what happened to Kakashi and the rest of his team.

(Scene Skip)

"So let me get this straight. You want us to work WITH Zabuza and his partner in order to kill Gato take his money and give it all to wave." Kakashi said in shock. When everybody returned from the bridge Naruto mentioned that he had a plan and Kakashi brought the team together for a private discussion.

"Uh huh" Naruto replied. He did leave out the part about him seducing Haku. Kakashi would figure it out but he didn't need to tell Sakura and Sasuke.

"What makes you think he'll go along with it, Zabuza I mean?" Kakashi wondered. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto had seduced the ninja with him but getting Zabuza himself to agree, that was another story. He was naturally cautious and whether or not he would go for the plan was another story.

"Because this way he doesn't risk his life or his partners and he still gets his money." Naruto explained calmly.

"I see" Kakashi replied. Kakashi had to admit that it was a clever plan and one Zabuza would appreciate as a missing nin.

"Does that mean all of our training was for nothing?" Sakura groaned.

"Hardly, You were going to need chakra control in due time anyway and Sasuke got his sharingan. This mission couldn't have gone any better if it was planned out that way." Kakashi smirked. The truth is that Kakashi knew the old man was lying from the start. He was an ex ANBU and Tazuna was a terrible liar. The mission's true purpose was to advance Sasuke and Sakura and give Naruto a chance to stretch his wings and slowly reveal his real power to his teammates. The fact that Sasuke gained the Sharingan was a bonus and one Lord Hokage would definitely approve of.

"Well then I guess we can just relax till dinner" Sakura said calmly as she got up to leave.

"Sounds good to me" Sasuke replied calmly as he followed them. He was suspicious of something else but under the circumstances he wasn't about to complain. Once the door was closed Kakashi and Naruto were left alone.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to seduce her." Kakashi smirked knowing what his student was up to.

"Hey it's not my fault. She figured out what we were up to." Naruto protested. It really was annoying

"So how pretty we talking?" Kakashi wondered.

"Puts most of my girls to shame" Naruto said shamelessly.

"I see" Kakashi replied. He did a mental count of the girls he believed Naruto was with and had to admit that he was impressed. Of course he wouldn't say that out loud.

"We'll talk later Kakashi sensei" Naruto smirked. Tomorrow was certainly going to be fun and Naruto knew it.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke were relaxing at the bridge knowing that Zabuza was on his way. As proof of how seriously the group was taking things Naruto had his sword already by his side ready to go. "Here we go" Naruto said with a smile. He was looking forward to killing the bandits and this was definitely gonna be fun.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I didn't expect you'd have a sword brat" Zabuza smirked as he appeared with Haku by his side.

"Yeah I don't often use it but I have it for a rainy day" Naruto smirked.

"I can see that. By the way Haku here told me about your plan and I like it. Sneaky as hell and worthy of a seasoned shinobi" Zabuza smiled.

"Is that all Haku told you?" Naruto said nervously since despite Haku's mask being off only Naruto and Kakashi knew about her real gender.

"We're working together kid. That's all you need to know." Zabuza answered.

Kakashi smiled since it meant that Zabuza wasn't going to kill Naruto… at least not yet, and it meant they had some time to kill "So now that we're all allies is there anything you guys want to know about us or vice versa."

"I wouldn't mind asking Zabuza something?" Naruto said calmly. Something about Haku's story bothered him and this morning he asked Kakashi to get a look at his old bingo book. He wanted to figure out something and the book was the only way he could learn the truth

"What's that brat?" Zabuza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I got a look at your file in the bingo book and something doesn't make sense. You were one of the Mist Villages elite warriors and despite the bloodline purges you stuck around for a long time. What in the world made you want to become a missing ninja all of the sudden" Naruto wondered. It didn't add up to him and he wanted answers.

Zabuza smiled since the kid was clearly smart, "If you must know I left because of the 4th Mizukage Yagura and his unique situation."

"Oh" Kakashi replied. It seems Naruto had hit the proverbial jackpot on Zabuza. In truth Kakashi was just as surprised as he was when he heard the news.

Zabuza looked at Haku and the ninja calmly before beginning to speak, "Have you ever heard of the term jinchuriki?" Zabuza wondered.

"I know the term but you should explain it to my students." Kakashi said calmly. If what Zabuza was saying was right then this was huge.

"It refers to one of the holders of nine legendary beasts known as the bijuu. They're chakra monsters of the highest level. The one tailed beast is rumored to have more chakra then the Seven Swordsman combined and there are 9 of them. They go from one tail to nine and seeing one on the battlefield would mean death. Your village should know all about the power of the nine tails." Zabuza said calmly.

"What about them" Naruto said nervously. He obviously knew about them because of Kurama but didn't want to tell the group his secret just yet.

"Yagura was the holder of the 3 tailed turtle known as the Sanbi. He was also one of my best friends and despite everything he did I stood by him." Zabuza said solemnly.

" **So he held Isobu huh" Kurama replied calmly.**

"So what changed" Kakashi wondered nervously. This was heading down a bad path and he didn't like it.

"One day I entered his office and noticed that Yagura was talking with a man with an orange mask with a single eyehole and long jacket. Clearly he wasn't expecting me because the man vanished leaving me and Yagura alone.

'It couldn't be' Kakashi thought nervously. Thanks to the third's reports he knew some of the details of the night his teacher died and remembered mention of a man with an orange mask. Now it appeared that the man behind it had done other nasty deeds before turning his attention to the Leaf.

"When I tried to ask Yagura about him he freaked out and had an ANBU attack me. The weird part is that his eyes briefly went red kinda like your sharingan Kakashi.

"No way" Kakashi exclaimed.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Sasuke shouted as well.

"Ahh that's right your student is an Uchiha. Well that's another matter for another day" Zabuza smirked. "The reason I left is because I realized that Yagura was being controlled by the masked man and if I stayed I was going to die eventually."

"You left the village because you wanted to find out more about the man who controlled your friend." Kakashi replied. On some level he understood that.

"That's right. I ran into Haku here at a town not far from the Mist and we've been together ever since. It was a tough life but we've managed so far." Zabuza said solemnly for once looking like a defeated man instead of the proud swordsman.

"If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you use that sword in your first battle with Zabuza?" Haku asked calmly.

"Haku's right about that. If you're really able to wield Red Fury then you're something special kid." Zabuza said calmly.

"How did you know it was called Red Fury" Naruto said nervously. Only a few people should've known about that.

"Because back when I WAS part of Kiri its owner was almost as famous as the Yellow Flash. What's your full name kid" Zabuza wondered.

Naruto smiled since this was his chance to further ensure he didn't maim him for sleeping with Haku. "My full name is Naruto Uzumaki and I've always wondered about my mom's life as a ninja." Naruto revealed.

Zabuza was stunned for a moment but you could hear the amusement in his voice, "Well I'll be damned. So the Yellow Flash and the Red Habanero finally hooked up."

"Hold on, how did you know that his dad was the Fourth Hokage?" Sakura protested.

"Girlie, anybody who knew about the Red Habanero knew about her feelings for the Fourth. They were considered a power couple to almost everybody. I shed a tear when I heard they died from the foxes attack and I wasn't the only one." Zabuza revealed much to Naruto's shock.

"I see" Sakura replied calmly.

"So do you wanna know the real reason that blade is called the Red Fury."

"I thought it just sounded cool." Naruto shrugged. Admittedly he never practiced much with the blade since he didn't have a teacher and thus far he hadn't learned anything. In fact the only person who was aware of the sword was Tenten and that was by pure accident. Their conversation that night wasn't a pleasant one, though the angry sex afterwards was.

"Well the name is cool, but it's because Kushina used it to channel the power of the fox during her battles. I heard about her using a weird power with her blade and once my comrade explained it, I figured the rest out naturally."

"WHAT!" Naruto and the rest of the group exclaimed.

"I never knew Lady Kushina's sword could do that." Kakashi exclaimed. He was the one who gave Naruto the sword and if Naruto could use that power he would become a major threat.

"Unless you knew what a jinchuriiki's chakra looked like you wouldn't know. Only reason I knew is because I saw Yagura use it so many times as a kid."

"Okay okay enough talk about how cool Naruto is" Sasuke growled getting jealous.

"Aww is the baby Uchiha getting upset." Zabuza taunted hoping to get a rise out of Sasuke.

"Why you!" Sasuke growled before Naruto stopped him in his tracks.

"This guy gives Kakashi sensei problems. You're no match for him Sasuke." Naruto said coldly as he stared at his teammate.

"Fine" Sasuke pouted.

"Ha, you've got a good head on your shoulders kid." Zabuza joked. "Why don't I give you a lesson on that sword of yours? We've got a little while longer and I'm bored."

"Sounds good" Naruto smirked as he created a few shadow clones in order to maximize the time.

'Didn't see this coming. He's somehow appealed to the human side of the demon of the hidden mist. Maybe we can get even more out of this day then I thought' Kakashi thought to himself.

(Scene Skip)

Ten minutes passed and Naruto had learned a whole lot about his blade from Zabuza. Interestingly enough Naruto hid the fact he was the new host of the fox hoping to have one trump card he could hide but other than that the two had bonded including a private chat about his intentions for Haku. The two would've spoken more but one of the clones Naruto sent to watch the path to the bridge dispelled meaning that Gato was on his way. "So how do you guys wanna do this" Naruto smirked.

"You said there was something like 50 men right?" Zabuza smirked.

"Uh huh. Let me guess free for all slaughter fest." Naruto smirked as he pulled out Red Fury.

"Bingo" Zabuza smirked as he had his sword ready to go.

"Sounds like fun" Sasuke smirked as he got his new sharingan ready. He was still furious about all the Naruto talk and the bandits were perfect cannon fodder.

"Well this is gonna be good" Kakashi smiled getting his sharingan ready as well.

"Uhh what should I do" Sakura said nervously. Sakura wasn't as strong as the others.

"Relax and let the boys have their fun" Haku smiled calmly wanting to relax for a bit. While Zabuza and Naruto were training, Haku revealed her gender to the group and his two teammates realized that Naruto had seduced her much to their annoyance. Sasuke was annoyed because Naruto added yet another girl and Sakura was mad because she still desired her teammate on a small level.

"Okay" Sakura said calmly.

Eventually Gato and his crew arrived through the mist. The look of humor on his face, "So Zabuza did you fail me… yet... again?" Gato said haughtily. The man was it a business suit and coke bottle glasses. Flanking him was a large group of thugs and bandits. Of course the haughty look changed when he realized that Zabuza was unharmed and seemingly going against him.

"Yo asshole, I heard you were going to betray me so I decided to do the same." Zabuza smirked.

"What the hell!" Gato cried out. It was clear that he was in trouble.

"Alright everybody let's go crazy" Naruto smirked as everybody charged. What followed was a slaughter like nothing most of the ninja there had ever seen. Gato's men were systematically destroyed and as Gato looked on in horror Naruto snuck behind him and used a jutsu he picked up from Ino to steal the combination to his safe before going back to the slaughter. Of course Gato himself eventually fell to Zabuza's blade and the battle was over. As Naruto and the group smiled at their victory Inari and a bunch of villagers came by to the join the fight.

"Well that was fun" Kakashi smirked as victory was secured.

(Scene Skip)

With victory secured and Gato firmly out the village the gang took a week to rest before returning to the Leaf Village for a job well done. The real Naruto spent most of the week having sex with Tsunami and Haku back at the bridge builder's house while Zabuza and the rest of his team along with a group of clones built the bridge. Naruto considered it payback for him tricking them in the first place and Kakashi understood it. Zabuza may not have been thrilled with the arrangement but Haku was happy so he didn't complain much. Tazuna was initially furious but realized that her daughter and grandson hadn't been happier in a long time. Sasuke didn't really care while Sakura was furious since she tried to get in on a few sessions herself. Like that a week passed by and the bridge was complete

"Now that the bridge is done I think it needs a name." Kakashi said with a smile as the group stood in front of the now completed Bridge.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge", Tsunami suggested with a blush.

"I'm okay with that" a beaming Naruto smirked at the suggestion. Kakashi and Zabuza both nodded their approval and it was certainly an amusing situation.

"Feh why not, the kid was the reason that everything seemed to work out." Tazuna groaned in annoyance. He was thrilled that Naruto was leaving but apparently he promised to send a clone by once in a while to reacquaint himself with his daughter and her son.

"Well then let's get going" Kakashi smirked.

"Hey Zabuza what are you gonna do now. Thanks to the money we took from Gato you should be good to go." Naruto wondered. He would've loved having Zabuza as his sword master since he wanted to start using Red Fury more often especially now that he knew he could channel Kurama's chakra with it. Ironically enough he never did mention that he was the fox to Zabuza but he had a feeling that Zabuza knew the answer.

"While you were having your fun with Haku, I sent a letter to the Hidden Mist that said I'd be living in the Leaf Village for now. I figured a new start would help me and Haku out nicely and if they can deal with a crazy ass like you, then they can deal with me."

"And the Mist agreed." Naruto said in shock. He knew how valuable the guy was to the Mist and never imagined that they'd give up on him.

"The mist village gets a trade agreement with the Land of Waves and a few other trinkets including what really happened to the 4th Mizukage as collateral. The new Mizukage agreed to the deal as long as he didn't reveal Mist Village secrets to the Leaf." Kakashi smirked.

"So everybody wins." Naruto smirked.

Exactly" Haku said happily as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. She found out that he had multiple girls waiting for him at home but the fact that she knew that she was among his top didn't hurt. Plus Haku realized that she couldn't sate his tremendous lust by herself.

"Good grief" Zabuza chuckled.

"Anyway let's get going" Naruto said calmly before a new voice called out to him.

"Naruto!" Inari said happily.

"What's up kid" Naruto said happily. Despite how annoying he was at first, Inari grew on him. In many ways he reminded him of a mini him and that made it easier to tolerate his outbursts.

"Thank you for everything" Inari said calmly. The two had developed quite a bond and Inari was going to treasure it for the rest of his days.

Naruto smiled at the young man before calmly replying, "Of course"

As the group left the Land of Waves what was originally thought of as a C rank mission had become so much more.

That's it for Chapter 5 and the Land of Waves arc. Yeah I didn't exactly give you guys a great final battle and this has lacked a lot of major fighting so far but that's going to change pretty soon. During the next chapter Naruto returns home and gets a surprising reward for a mission well done. Things are about to get very fun next chapter and I hope you guys stick around.


	7. Naruto's New Mission

Chapter 6 Naruto's New Mission.

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Hokage's Office)

As Team Seven Zabuza and Haku stood in the third Hokage's office, the feeling in the room was one of amusement instead of nerves. Kakashi had just finished the mission report and everyone was waiting to find out what the Hokage thought of the events in the Land of Waves. "Let me see if I have this right. The client lied about the severity of the mission and instead of some simple bandits you were dealing with one of the most influential civilian's in the ninja world in Gato." The third Hokage chuckled.

"That's right and we continued the mission anyway because my students wanted to do the right thing" Kakashi said calmly.

The third coughed a bit before continuing, "Your team then took out the Demon Brothers, a skilled pair of assassins and then fought off Zabuza here before you even arrived in the village." The third continued.

"Well it was more me and Kakashi sensei but yeah" Naruto said with a smirk. Sakura and Sasuke grunted at Naruto's words but they both agreed it was true.

The Third wasn't pleased that Naruto interrupted but continued nonetheless. "So over the course of two weeks in Wave you found out the truth and managed to not only saved the Land of Waves, but gained us a new ally in the Land of Waves and two new shinobi in Zabuza and Haku. Not to mention, Naruto here has a bridge named after him." The third finished. It truly was a remarkable situation and the Third wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't seeing the report himself.

"That's about right. It really was something in the end" Zabuza smirked remembering how Haku came to him with the plan and how his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Then all I can say is that I'm glad I made the right call in sending you." The Third smiled his approval.

"What do you mean the right call? You act as though you knew this mission was going to go pear shaped from the start." Naruto questioned.

"Why Naruto why would you think I'd do that. I'm the third Hokage not some petty genin" The third smiled innocently.

"I guess." Naruto groaned. The groan was more because it was obvious that the Third was aware of the lie and if he didn't know better the old man did it to spite Naruto.

"Admittedly I didn't think it would be this bad but I knew he wasn't telling the complete truth." The third said again causing everybody to sweatdrop. It was a risk to send a group of genin on the mission but considering who was involved, it was an easy decision to make.

"I like him" Zabuza smirked in approval.

"Really Zabuza" Haku deadpanned.

"It worked out anyway so it's all good." Naruto smirked despite his annoyance. Naruto got a new sword teacher and two new women to his growing collection. This was about as good of a mission as he could've had. Plus he gets the reward for an A-rank mission.

"Well congratulations anyway on a mission well done. I want to speak privately to Haku and Zabuza but the rest of you are dismissed." The third said calmly.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Kakashi and the group replied before leaving. Now that he was back at home, Naruto had some other women to focus on.

(Scene Skip)

Early morning arrived and Naruto was in bed with a naked Ino and Haku licking his shaft he reflected on an extremely interesting week. After speaking with the Hokage, Haku and Zabuza moved into the same apartment building as Naruto which meant he had easy access to his teacher and newest lover. When he introduced Haku to the other girls, she got along with everyone but particularly Ino and Hinata because of a shared love of flowers. Naruto found the idea that Haku liked flowers as much as they did a bit ironic since she was an ice user but it was her interest. Then of course there was Tenten who was furious at Naruto once again. The idea that he asked Zabuza to be his teacher instead of her really drove her bonkers considering her knowledge of weapons and her place as the Leaf's weapon mistress even at a young age. Naruto told Tenten that the reason why he didn't have her teach him was because he didn't want people to stop coming to her families store because of their hatred of him. Tenten quickly relented understanding that he was looking out for her but he did have to fuck her stupid as an apology, something he did with glee. "Hey Naruto what are you thinking about this time" Ino asked pulling him from his thought process.

"I was thinking about the last week and how much time we've spent together. I mean I haven't left the village in a week and neither have any of us." Naruto said calmly. Despite the success of his C rank mission he had been stuck on D ranks for the last week since his return.

"I don't see the problem Naruto. You get to spend plenty of time with us because of it" Ino replied before returning to her work. I

"She's right Naruto. Besides from what I've heard you hate the D Rank missions" Haku teased as she resumed her work just as Ino did.

"I guess I'm just nervous that something big is coming" Naruto admitted. Because of how often they were home he could spend way more time with his girls and he appreciated it. He was about to finally give the girls the release they had worked so hard for when somebody knocked on the door. "I hate when this happens" Naruto groaned making the familiar cross seal for the shadow clones and making a single clone. The clone that popped up went out to deal with the person he knew was waiting at the door so the real Naruto could continue his morning fun.

When the clone arrived at the door he opened it up and wasn't surprised to see who was waiting, "Good morning Neko" the clone groaned. Neko was the head of the Third Hokage's ANBU and Naruto knew it was a woman with long purple hair and from what he could tell a very nice body underneath her ANBU outfit. She typically only showed up when the 3rd Hokage wanted to speak to Naruto about private matters and Naruto was convinced that the old man did it to torture him.

"Lord Hokage wishes to speak with the real you. I assume that he's busy at the moment." The woman responded with a groan. It wasn't the first time that Neko had arrived in the middle of him being with one of his girls and it was an annoyance to both of them. Naruto, because he couldn't seduce her thanks to his deal with the old man and Neko because of the fact she had a boyfriend and couldn't enjoy his company because of his illness. The knowledge that she was interrupting Naruto in the middle of sex annoyed her even more.

"Same as always" Naruto replied.

"Well then I'll be off" Neko replied shutting the door. Once that was over, the clone instantly dispelled knowing that the original would know what to do next.

(Scene Skip)

A very grumpy Naruto arrived at the Third Hokage's office and when he walked in the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village was in his usual smile, "Sorry for interrupting your morning Naruto but I wanted to discuss something that you'd be very interested in" the third said with a smirk.

"And this couldn't wait for a few more hours. Come on now old man you know how my mornings are." Naruto groaned. He learned about the old man's ability to spy on him and he wasn't pleased. Not about the ability but the fact that it meant he could've saved him far sooner if he had been paying attention.

"Yes and that's why I wanted to do this now. If it makes you feel better I want to discuss a private A-rank mission just for you." the third said happily.

Naruto was surprised that the old man would want him for a private A rank mission but under the circumstances he wasn't about to complain, "You have my attention" Naruto replied, his annoyance quickly pushed to the side.

The third smiled since it was a mission that Naruto would enjoy and no doubt him as well, "I assume Kakashi told you about the chunin exams correct?"

"Well duh, they're the exams that happen twice a year and you nominate genin to become chunin. Of course there are other ways but this is the only one that works in times of peace" Naruto scoffed. Kakashi had him read tons of books for his training and despite his annoyance he did so. One of the books mentioned the exam and how complicated it had been.

"This time around the exams will take place in the Leaf Village. Not only that but I have it on good authority, that every team from your year will be nominated by their jonin sensei." The third revealed to a surprised Naruto. The meeting to decide who enters was later that day but the Third had a good feeling on what would happen.

Naruto was slightly shocked by the news but considering his knowledge of the rest of the teams he knew it was a possibility. "That's all fine and good but what does that have to do with me." Naruto said calmly.

"It has to do with you because that's where your new mission comes in. The third explained calmly.

"So what's the mission old man!? I was about to have a threesome when Neko barged in." Naruto groaned. Apparently the girls decided who would be joining him for his 'early morning fun' and it was rare that he got a threesome. The fact that he couldn't enjoy them longer had him frustrated as hell.

The third blushed slightly before continuing, "Among the villages that will be joining us is a new village known as the Hidden Sound Village. Nothing is known about the village other than the fact that it's in the Land of Rice Paddies and that it popped up only a few years ago." The third explained. He didn't explain this much because he wanted to see if Naruto could figure it out.

Naruto smiled since he knew what the third was after and that it was a mission that would suit him very well. "Let me guess, you want me to seduce one of the Sound Village's kunoichi that comes for the exam in order to find out more about the village and why it's popped up all of the sudden." Naruto smiled at the question. This was a risky move since there was no guess on whether or not any kunoichi came but he was certainly a fan of the idea.

The third smiled since Naruto hit it right on the nose. It bothered the Third a little bit since using Naruto's jutsu was a move straight out Danzo's book and he hated the war hawks methods. However, this time it was necessary. Hidden villages weren't something that showed up out of the blue and for this one to already have ninja ready to become chunin was a nerve wracking thought, "That's right and if you like the mission, you'll like the reward I have for you even more."

"Is that so" Naruto said with a skeptical smile. There were very few things that the third could offer him and Naruto knew that.

"Your reward is that I'll reveal your true origins to the village. Once you do that you will get access to your father's fortune and his old compound. It will also allow you to gain clan status similar to the one that your teammate Sasuke has because of your mother." The third revealed much to Naruto's shock.

Naruto was shocked that he would do all of that but else something bothered him, "Wait a minute but you can't possibly give that to me as long as I'm a genin. Sasuke only has his because the village can't afford to lose the Uchiha clan." Naruto replied with annoyance. Even if the truth about him was revealed the fact remained he was still a genin and the civilian council would get in the way.

"You'd be correct about that which is why there's another piece to your reward." The third revealed much to Naruto's shock. "If you manage to pass the first two rounds of the exams, I'll guarantee you chunin status. Your father was well liked by the shinobi council and they'll easily agree. The civilian council is a minor annoyance so that isn't an issue.

Naruto began to get a savage grin on his face since everything was now in place. Due to his research he knew that the first part of the exams was a mental test, the second part was an endurance test, and the final exam was a battle. All he needed was details on the first two and those were easy to obtain thanks to one of his sources. "Thank you very much Lord Hokage. I'm curious though, can I talk to anybody about this mission." Naruto wondered. His ability to use his resources would be the key to the

"I leave that up to you. Think of it as a test of your skills as a chunin." The third replied with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like fun" Naruto smirked. He already knew that there was only one person he could tell about this since his other options wouldn't make it any fun. "By the way there's something else that I'm wondering." Naruto said calmly.

"Hmm" The third replied.

"Even I'm approved for clan status. I'm the only one of the clan. As I said earlier Sasuke's the exception to the rule but will it be so simple for me.

"I'm sure you can figure something out" the third smirked wondering if Naruto would get the hint.

"And here I thought I was devious old man" Naruto replied realizing what the old man was talking about. Tenten Ami and Haku could easily be added to his clan and he had no doubt the girls would agree if he asked. Ino and Hinata were a bit more complicated and he knew it. Hinata was a possibility since Hiashi knew about their relationship and could probably make something work but he didn't want to ruin Hinata's chances of leading the clan. As for Ino, he was still afraid of her father and naturally revealing their relationship was something he was afraid to do.

"You are devious Naruto, but you don't get to be Hokage just by being powerful. Sometimes politics come in handy" The third replied snarkily.

"See ya later old man" Naruto smirked since he knew exactly who to talk to first.

(Scene Skip)

"The chunin exams huh, seems like your life is about to get very interesting kid." Zabuza said with a devious smirk as he and Naruto exchanged blade strikes. Naruto's routine over the last week had been wake up, have sex with a kunoichi or kunoichi's TBD, and then go train with Zabuza briefly before meeting up with his team. This morning he had been interrupted by the third but since he could use shadow clones Zabuza knew that he'd be a bit late. "Yeah but there's something else" Naruto said calmly.

"Oh. Does that have to do with why you were so late this morning?" Zabuza wondered. Their relationship was indeed unusual but the battle at Wave had shown that he could be trusted. Of course the fact he taught him about swords didn't hurt either.

"Yeah it does and its how I know the exams are coming. The old man wants me to secretly investigate this new village called the Hidden Sound village. Apparently it popped up outta nowhere a few years ago and their coming to the exams." Naruto said calmly. He was surprised when Zabuza faltered in his attacks.

"What's wrong Zabuza? If I didn't know any better I'd say you knew something about the village" Naruto said nervously.

"I actually do kid. I want you to listen to me and listen good, that village is nothing but trouble. I can promise you that getting involved with them is a mistake." Zabuza said sternly. It was the type of stern that he rarely saw from the man and it meant that this mission was going to be an extreme headache.

"So why exactly are you so worried about the mission?" Naruto said calmly.

"A year ago I was recruited by the Hidden Sound to act as one of their jonin instructors. Apparently their leader said that I would be able to join them without any worry from the Mist Village and that had me on edge." Zabuza said nervously.

Naruto wasn't completely shocked that Zabuza had been recruited by the new village considering his strength but the rest of his statement did bother him. Considering how much trouble it had been to get the Mist to back off Zabuza's back, the idea that somebody could make them go away completely was disturbing at best, "Alrighty then. I'll be careful" Naruto said calmly. He would've asked more but that would've been too easy.

(Scene Skip)

"Good morning Naruto" Sakura said in her usual kind expression as he met with his team the next day. The day before training had been disturbingly light and then Kakashi left for an important meeting. It was obvious to Naruto that today the whole team would learn about the chunin exams.

"Hey" Sasuke said grumpily. Something must've happened to him but Naruto didn't have time to ask since their teacher arrived on time for once.

"Morning everyone" Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"You're on time for once. So what's going on?" Sasuke said nervously. Even with his students learning the truth about his visits he still made them daily. As a result Kakashi was usually very late. For him to be early means that something big was happening.

"Well I wanted to give you guys something as a reward for being so awesome lately." Kakashi said with a smile as he handed the group some forms.

"What are these papers for" Sakura said nervously.

"They're forms for your entry to the chunin exams in one month. All you need to do is sign them and you're ready to go." Kakashi said calmly.

"Wait a minute I thought typically new teams aren't selected for the exams." Sakura said in confusion. As a bookworm she knew a little bit about the exams and she knew that teams fresh out of the academy rarely if ever made it.

"Yes but this crop of rookies is exceptional. Not only are you guys in, but each of your classmates will be involved also. The team of my 'rival' Gai will also be involved so the number of young ninja from the village is amazing" Kakashi replied causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

'So not only am I in but Tenten's team, Ino's team, and Hinata's team are in. This should be good' Naruto thought to himself.

"Sounds like fun. So I take it that's why we've stayed in the village so much." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Yeah. Lord Hokage suspected that you guys would be selected so he wanted you guys to take it easy" Kakashi smiled.

"Well that sounds like fun. So what now" Naruto smirked. This exam was going to be very interesting especially with his mission.

"Well we get some light training in and then you guys can take care of the forms." Kakashi smirked so it was time for training.

(Scene Skip)

Once training was over Naruto decided to make a little detour before going home. It was time to see another of his lovers, albeit not one he seduced the way he had Ino Hinata and Tenten . "Here we are. The Forest of Death" Naruto smirked as he made his way into the legendary training ground 44. After he left the orphanage Naruto struggled to find a meal and shelter from the weather and the various people trying to make his life miserable. He heard a rumor about the Forest of Death and figured why not and snuck in one day. As he continued to walk he was forced to quickly dodge a series of kunai that were headed straight for his balls.

"Your reaction time has improved Naruto. Though with Kakashi as your teacher I should expect as much" a voice said sarcastically.

Naruto smirked and looked up at the trees to find a familiar person waiting for him. "Thanks, but would it kill you to aim for something other than my balls Anko. I kinda need them as you well know." Naruto smirked as he looked up at the woman standing in the trees. Anko Mitarashi was a special jonin in the leaf village and she was in her upper 20s like his sensei and was as tall as Hinata's teacher Kurenai with an amazing body complete with F Cup breasts that she hid behind a large tan overcoat that went halfway down her legs

"No but it's always funny seeing you squirm." Anko smirked as she appeared in front of him. Naruto loved the way her breasts jiggled when she jumped but that was another story for another day.

"Long time no see Anko" Naruto smirked as he kissed Anko on the lips. It was a simple kiss but for both parties it meant everything. After all Anko discovered him in the Forest and she became like a big sister to Naruto teaching him all the things that nobody else taught him. Of course that changed when Kakashi took over his training but Naruto still came by to visit and they had sex on a few occasions. Naruto could safely say that Anko was his most skilled lover and the one that brought him the most pleasure. Hinata Tenten and Ino were higher up but they lacked Anko's skill.

"So what brings you to the Forest of Death besides the fact that we haven't fucked in months." Anko smirked.

"The chunin exams are coming and I was wondering if you could give me a few hints on what to expect." Naruto smirked. His relationship with Anko was very unique and one of the things she helped him with was information. Never anything dangerous but just info that he could use to help seduce people and keep dangerous parties, namely Ino's father, from finding out about his tricks and about his relationship with the other girls.

"Well I can't tell you anything but who knows. Maybe if you're good enough I might just let something slip." Anko purred.

"Lead the way" Naruto smiled knowing where this was going. What made Anko so much fun was that she tended to use roleplay with Naruto and it allowed Naruto's VERY hidden sadistic side to go crazy. Of course Anko was a sadist as well and both of them enjoyed seeing who would dominate the other. Eventually, they made their way to a hidden section of the Forest of Death where Anko had a side home. It was a place known only to Anko the Third Hokage and Naruto naturally. It was hidden by a special genjutsu that was undetectable even with the Sharingan, a fairly difficult feat, and it's where the two had their 'information exchange'. Once they arrived at the house they went straight to Anko's private fun room. It had two beds one for 'normal plain sex' and one for more extreme fun.

"So will it be the usual stakes Naruto" Anko smirked as she removed her jacket to reveal the black mesh bra and black panty set.

"I have ten minutes to make you cum 3 times without using clones. I do it, I get the information I want. I don't, and I do whatever you want for the next hour." Naruto replied happily as he stripped down to his boxers. Despite how extreme it may sound Naruto tended to win the bets most times and even on the few times he's failed it involved more sex.

"That's right" Anko smirked.

 **LEMON START:**

Naruto began by slamming his lips against Anko's, quickly engaging in a fiercesome makeout session. The clash of tongues was vicious and after about a minute Anko pulled away. "Not bad Naruto, but you only have 9 minutes to make me cum 3 times." Anko smirked. Her smirk was short lived when she was tossed onto the regular bed and forced into a doggystyle position.

"Yea I know and if you don't mind I'm gonna skip the foreplay." Naruto said with a cold look on his face before pulling down Anko's panties before fishing out his rock hard member and slamming into Anko.

'YEAHHHHHHH" Anko screamed out happily just from Naruto going into him. Despite Anko's sadistic side she was also a masochist and she tended to cum fairly quickly the less foreplay involved. Naruto didn't get it, but it made life easier for him.

"I believe that's one" Naruto smirked. Despite how difficult the task may have seemed Naruto was aware of Anko's quirks and her hatred of foreplay was always one he abused.

"Not quite but really close" Anko teased.

"Then I better stop talking" Naruto smirked as he started hammering Anko's pussy at breakneck speed thanks to her. Much as Naruto wanted to Anko came only a minute later so two minutes in he had given her the first orgasm

"THAT's one. You've got two more to go" Anko taunted knowing that Naruto would push even further than before.

"I know and I think I'm gonna give your sweet ass one of those orgasm" Naruto smirked as he snuck a finger into her ass as he started moving in her pussy once again.

"Oh YEAHHHHHH" Anko said happily as the movement continued. Anko would never admit this but she enjoyed their relationship and the sex that it provided. She came so quickly the first time because she hadn't seen him in close to a month and the vibrators she usually employed couldn't match his member.

Naruto was admittedly a little shocked at how easily he was handling Anko under the circumstances. Typically she was far sturdier and difficult to finish off. Sure he hadn't seen her in a close to a month but that shouldn't be enough, "What's going on Anko. You're far more sensitive than normal." Naruto said worriedly as he stopped.

Anko was a bit frustrated that Naruto noticed her weakness. Realizing that she lost control she brought her fingers back to expose her ass hoping to get things back on track, "Do you want the info or not. You're five minutes in and I'm still on number 2." Anko taunted.

Anko was right that Naruto was taking it easy and realized that he had to up the ante. Smacking himself on the face with one of his hands he used the other to line up with Anko's rosebud, "You're right, I guess I've been taking it easy." Naruto said before getting a savage grin on his face. "Not anymore" Naruto growled as he grabbed a hold of Anko's breasts before slamming into her ass.

"THERE WE GOOOOOOO" Anko cried out happily as she felt Naruto in her ass for the first time in a while.

"I believe that's number 2" Naruto smirked as he began hammering her ass. Naruto was a bit nervous on why she was being so calm but realizing that he didn't have time to hesitate began moving again.

"YES! YES! YES!" Anko cried out as Naruto hammered her ass at a breakneck speed and kept fondling her breasts like he hadn't touched any in months. 8 minutes had passed and Naruto knew that he only needed to make Anko cum once more.

"Alright Anko let's really up the ante" Naruto said happily as he stopped hammering her ass and switched back to her pussy.

"You know you only have a few minutes right. You were better off using my ass" Anko smirked. Anko's other quirk was her love for anal.

"Yeah but I've got a secret weapon" Naruto smirked before quickly focusing his energy. Much to Anko's shock a red cloak appeared around Naruto and she could feel his aura skyrocket.

"I can't believe you're using the foxes chakra. You must really need this info" Anko said in shock. It was something that was his go to move with Anko and he only did it if it was a last resort. For him to resort to this, meant that something major had happened. Of course it also meant that he was way more intense and she loved that. For pretty much any other girl it would be extremely painful but thanks to Anko's unique situation she could handle it.

"Uh-huh. After all I haven't cum yet and it wouldn't be very fair if I didn't cum once" Naruto smirked before going to a breakneck speed like no other. The way he reached all her of her spots like this drove Anko insane.

"HERE WE GO" Anko cried happily. It was only thirty seconds of effort but it was enough to make Anko cum and for Naruto to finally get his own release.

"MADE IT" Naruto groaned as he pulled out of Anko after filling her pussy to the brim with cum

"Yeah, you won. So do you want that info now or do you want to rest." Anko said breathing heavily. She knew it was only the beginning and for Naruto

"Not yet" Naruto smirked as he made the familiar sign for the shadow clone jutsu and out popped another clone. "I only came once and that's nowhere near enough." Naruto smirked. He probably had way more in him but his intuition was telling him to have a few more shots ready.

"And this is why I missed you kid. You always know just how to treat a girl" Anko said happily despite her exhaustion. Anko was normally a sadist but with Naruto she could submit.

"So is that why you were so quick to cum earlier." Naruto smirked as he relaxed on the bed pulling Anko above her.

"Oh shut up and fuck me. I miss your clone sandwiches." Anko said with a lustful grin.

"Well then let's eat" Naruto and his clone smirked as the real one slammed into Naruto before the clone hammered her ass. Thirty minutes later they were finished and Anko's pussy and ass were filled with so much semen she wouldn't be able to move for a little bit.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

As he walked home from his time with Anko Naruto was both pleased and concerned by his time with the snake mistress. Pleased because once again he was in the presence of his favorite lover and concerned because all Anko could tell him was that the second part of the exam would be in the forest of death. It was rather annoying that Naruto only had that little to go on but he figured that the rest would take care of itself. When he finally arrived home he opened the door and lazily went up to his room hoping to get a break and focus on the upcoming exams. Of course when he turned on the light to his room he realized that his night was just getting started.

"Hello Naruto" Ino said happily. Much to Naruto's surprise, Ino was wearing a simple purple bra and panty set that showed off her impressive body and relaxing in the center of his bed. She wasn't alone either.

"Apparently all of us are taking the chunin exams this time around." Tenten smirked wearing a dark red bra with a red thong and she was on the left side of his bed.

"So we decided to celebrate together." Hinata smirked from the right side of the bed. Hinata was wearing an indigo bra and panty set and despite how simple it looked Hinata oozed sexuality.

"Seems like I've got quite the night ahead of me." Naruto smirked.

"Uh huh and you're not getting any sleep until you fuck all of us senseless" Ino smiled as she got up to walk over to her lover. This was certainly gonna be one for the record books.

(Scene Skip)

A few weeks had passed since he learned about the chunin exams and for Naruto things were about to get extremely fun since everything was already in place. He was rather fortunate because the Hidden Sound Village had chosen Ami's hotel to stay in and he found out that they asked for three rooms for each of their team members. Fortunately for Naruto one of the genin was a girl so it meant that his mission was a go. He was surprised that the leader was staying elsewhere but that would serve him better in the end. As for his team own team, he was certain that Sasuke was ready. Thanks to his sharingan and his training with Naruto he was a force to be reckoned with. Sakura was improving but Naruto knew that if she fought any of the other girls from the Leaf she'd lose. Of course his own training was going about as well as possible and he was sure that he could use Red fury in battle if needed. The question was when would he use it? The second exam was an obvious choice but he didn't want to reveal it before the main battles. The only issue was that without any info on the first exam, he was going in blind.

(Hidden Sound Village)

"Dosu Zaku Kin are you ready for your mission at the chunin exams" a stern voice said nervously to three teenage kids two males and one female. While each of the kids had varying appearances, they had one thing in common, a snakeskin scarf around their head and a ninja headband with a single music note. The note was the symbol of the newly created Hidden Sound Village and these three kids were about to learn what their leader wished of them.

"Yes sir" Dosu replied happily. Dosu had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was. He also had short black hair.

"We live to serve" Zaku replied happily. Zaku had spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front.

"So what do you wish of us" Kin wondered nervously. Kin had black eyes with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end. Along with a pale green vest and snake patterned pants.

"I've entered you in the Leaf Village's upcoming chunin exams as participants but do not worry about passing. Your mission will be to find and kill a young man Sasuke Uchiha" the stern voice said once again.

"Yes Sir" Dosu replied happily. Dosu was the leader of the team and he was more than eager to get to work.

"Wait a minute. You're sending all of us to kill this one guy" Kin said nervously. She was confident in her abilities but this seemed extreme.

"Shut up Kin. We only exist to serve our leader and if he wants us all we go." Zaku said angrily. Zaku was impatient but he wanted a chance to prove himself.

"Zaku is right my dear, in order to get into the exams you must be a team and getting you in otherwise would be all but impossible. You should trust in me Kin." The man replied with a smug tone.

"Of course sir. Forgive me for questioning you" Kin said nervously. Something about this seemed off and Kin didn't like it. Being a natural skeptic had come in handy on a few occasions already and she was definitely getting a few red flags.

"Then go and do not fail me" the voice ordered. To the three genin failure was not an option and the man knew it.

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru." Dosu said before leaving with the rest of his team. The shadow's finally moved revealing as a man that appeared to be in his mid-40s with pale skin, golden eyes with slit pupils that resembled those of a snake, and long black hair that was in a ponytail. You couldn't see the rest of his body but he exuded power despite the fact.

"The time has finally come to get my revenge on the Leaf Village and Sasuke is only the beginning" Orochimaru said happily. The mission he was sending the genin on was just the beginning.

That's it for Chapter 6 and yeah this one was tricky. I hope everybody enjoyed the Anko reveal and lemon but there's more to come. Next chapter more hopefuls arrive for the chunin exams but the Hidden Sound isn't the only group that surprises Naruto.


	8. Suprises From the Sand and Sound Village

Chapter 7 Surprises from the Sound and Sand Village

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Naruto's apartment)

"So todays the day huh Kurama" Naruto smirked as he got dressed ready to start the day. According to Ami today was the day that the ninja from other villages were scheduled to arrive and he was looking forward to the Sound Village specifically.

" **Kit you'd better be careful with these Sound ninja. If Zabuza is warning you about them, that says something.**

"Yeah I know Kurama. I still feel like he's hiding something but it shouldn't matter in the end." Naruto said calmly. As he continued to get dressed, there was a knock at his door. 'That's odd most of the girls have a key.' Naruto thought to himself as he went to see who was coming to visit. Much to his surprise when he opened the door it was Neko.

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki, I see for once I'm dealing with the real you." Neko said snarkily understanding what it meant.

"Yeah yeah I know. The girls decided that with all the enemy ninja in the village that morning meetings aren't smart." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"They'd be right about it. The chunin exams are known for being cutthroat and you never know what could happen." Neko said calmly.

"So what does the old man want?" Naruto groaned since he knew that the old man was no doubt calling him to get progress.

"Well you should already know the answer since I'm coming to you directly." Neko smirked.

"True but I have another question since you're here. Why are you the one who's assigned to me? Knowing my jutsu isn't that reckless of him?" Naruto wondered. Naruto's technique could give him control of Neko and then he'd have a perfect weapon to attack the Hokage. Not that he'd do it, but the truth was it could happen.

Neko smiled since she understood exactly what Naruto was getting at, "Most likely a test to see if you'd try to usurp him. After all you're aware of the Uchiha massacre and he's probably trying to control your little gift and make sure it isn't being used against him."

Naruto smiled since it was a test of his character considering his past with the village, "Well that's fine. I guess I'll see what the old man wants." Naruto smirked. He hadn't learned anything yet but he figured the old man wanted to know his plan.

(Scene Skip)

After his meeting with the Third Hokage, Naruto decided to explore the village himself and see if he couldn't find some random civilian girl to seduce for shits and giggles. Unfortunately for him life had other plans in the form of a rock formation that was slightly off, "Not bad Konohamaru but not good enough." Naruto smirked at the attempt of his 'apprentice'. As the smoke cleared from an obvious jutsu four figures appeared in front of him.

"Damn you got us" Konohamaru groaned.

"I told you he would notice us Konohamaru" a haughty female voice said to him.

"Aww man I thought we had him that time" a stumbling voice said nervously.

"That's why he's the boss" a final voice giggled.

"Nice to see you Hanabi, Udon, Moegi" Naruto smirked as he looked over Konohamaru's 'team'. Udon was a young boy with short brown hair and dark eyes. His signature glasses and the snot coming from his nose made him appear weak even if he wasn't and Naruto appreciated that. He wore a blue zipped up shirt, brown pants, and ninja sandals. Moegi had orange hair that was slanted slightly and tied up with some rubber bands. Her outfit was a pink t-shirt with a red tank top over it, grey pants and ninja sandals. Finally there was the surprise of the group Hanabi Hyuuga. Hanabi wore a sleeveless blue V-neck with a mesh shirt underneath and blue shorts. Outside of her tan skin she very much reminded Naruto of Hinata especially the feisty streak. Of course Hanabi was naturally that way and he had to bring Hinata's feisty side out but that was another story. During his trip to wave she decided to join the group and Naruto found it amusing.

"So boss are you headed out to train" Konohamaru wondered. He hadn't spent much time with the young man recently and he probably needed to address that.

"Nope I've got the day off. I was going to relax for a bit until." Naruto paused because he got a message from a source he really didn't expect.

" **Naruto we need to talk NOW" Kurama said nervously.**

It was the type of panic that his host never showed and he knew this was a big deal. 'Got it' Naruto replied mentally. He had to ditch Konohamaru to talk to Kurama since the young man wasn't aware of his little secret. "Hey Konohamaru listen I need to go. Some important business just came up" Naruto said nervously hoping he would buy it.

"But Boss" Konohamaru pouted.

"Let's go Konohamaru" Hanabi insisted realizing that something was off.

"But Hanabiiii" Konohamaru protested clearly wanting to spend more time with his boss.

"NOW!" Hanabi said angrily activating her Byakugan to ensure Konohamaru listened.

"Fine" Konohamaru pouted knowing that Hanabi's Byakugan could cause him a whole lot of pain

"See you guys" Naruto said calmly. He was a bit nervous that Hanabi realized something was wrong but put that to the side. Naruto quickly went back to his apartment and sealed the room and made sure that nobody could watch. "Okay Kurama what's going on? You never contact me directly."

" **One of my siblings has arrived in the village." Kurama said nervously.**

"What did you say!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock. Kurama referred to the other bijuu as his siblings and if one of them was in the Leaf, it was a major problem.

" **You heard me. One of my siblings is in the village. I'm fairly certain that it's the one tailed raccoon but I'd have to get closer to confirm it." Kurama said nervously.**

"Which way" Naruto insisted since this was priority. After Kurama gave him a starting point Naruto left his room and slowly walked towards the location that Kurama mentioned. Realizing that he was close he stopped and soon ran into a pair of teenagers. One was a young man in what appeared to be black pajamas and kabuki makeup with something on his back. The other was a young woman with four blonde pigtails a purple long sleeved outfit cut just under her shoulders and that ended halfway down her thighs. Most notably for him was the large fan. Thanks to his ability to detect malice he knew neither one was the person he was looking for. What interested him the most was that they were members of the Village hidden in the Sand and according to the information Kurama and Kakashi gave him the one tailed raccoon was from the Sand Village. The interesting part was that the source of malice was close but it wasn't either of the two people. "Hey guys do you mind if I ask you something." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Can I help you" the man said calmly.

"I was doing a D rank mission trying to find this old guy's pet raccoon. His name is Shu and he's a feisty little asshole. Have you seen him by any chance?" Naruto smirked. It was a subtle clue to what he was after and he wanted to see if they would take the bait.

"What did you just say" the young woman said nervously. She took the bait just as Naruto wanted. The best part was that she was pretty attractive too and he knew that he could do something with her given the chance

"I said I was looking for a pet raccoon. I thought he ran this way but I guess I was wrong." Naruto smirked. Clearly she knew what he meant and Naruto was certain that he found a person he could use to gain information.

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about and you're in my way." The man said again.

"Sorry dude I guess I'll keep looking" Naruto smirked. As he walked by the group he looked at the trees nearby and noticed a young man with red hair a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. Most notably was the large gourd on his back. Naruto instantly realized what he was and smiled towards him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto left deciding to go get some lunch. His plan was in place and he loved it.

(Scene Skip)

After getting some lunch Naruto started walking home in order to take a nap since the Sound Village team had yet to arrive. Luckily for him he noticed that he had a guest. "Seems she took the bait and now the fun can begin." Naruto smirked recognizing that Temari had followed him. She wasn't nearby when he was at Ichiraku's so Naruto figured that she got to her hotel and decided to follow him. The best part was that she was alone. **"She's a teammate of Shukaku's host. Are you sure it wise to go after her." Kurama warned.**

"When I mentioned Shu and a pet raccoon, I wanted to see how they'd react. The puppeteer failed miserably but the girl didn't. She probably would've come for me sooner but she wanted to get set up at her hotel" Naruto smirked as he found a private alley for the pair to talk and walked towards it. All that was left was to wait for her to arrive and see what she does next. A few seconds later she arrived with a scowl on her face, "So you realized I was following you?" the girl said sternly. Looking at her closely Naruto did find her attractive but he'd have to be smart.

"Uh huh. So now the question I have is why." Naruto said calmly.

"You know exactly why. You were looking for Gaara but no Leaf ninja should know about him unless…"

"Unless what?" Naruto said nervously. The boy's name was Gaara but that wasn't important at the moment. The Sand was clearly up to something and she knew a good deal about it.

"Unless you're a spy for Orochimaru." girl said nervously. Gaara's situation wasn't well known and for a ninja from an enemy village to know about him was concerning.

Hearing Orochimaru's name was a red flag, "Come again" Naruto said nervously realizing that something really bad has happened.

"Wait so you're not… SHIT" Temari said nervously before preparing to attack. Unfortunately for her, Naruto struck first.

"I don't think so" a clone said from behind hitting with a well-placed chop to the neck. The clone was something he prepared earlier and had it follow the girl just as a precaution.

"Dammit" the girl groaned as she fell unconscious aware now that she was in deep trouble.

"So now what" the clone said nervously. The old man was already worried enough about the Sound Village, learning that the Sand Village was with Orochimaru was going to make things worse.

"Go to the old man and await instructions. Whatever she's up to I'll know soon enough." The real one said sternly. Naruto was going to take Temari back to his house and hope that none of the girls stopped by to ruin his fun.

"Got it" the clone replied before leaving.

"Well now let's get going" Naruto said calmly grabbing the girl and her surprisingly heavy battle fan and using the Shunshin jutsu to go straight home. He rarely used the technique but at times like this it came in handy.

(Scene Skip)

Temari slowly opened her eyes after being knocked out by the blonde man who ran into them and found herself in what looks like a bedroom and tied to a desk. 'What the hell happened to me? One mine I was tailing that blonde kid and now I'm tied up' Temari thought to herself groggily Somehow the blonde man had ambushed her from behind when she mentioned Orochimaru a mistake she wishes she hadn't made. A quick scan of her body revealed that she had all of her clothes on but her battle fan was gone. No doubt hidden by the man in front of her. Focusing her mind she realized two things instantly. The first is that she was tied up and unable to use her chakra and the second was that she was not alone.

"Naruto keep going you're so good" a female voice cried out as she turned towards the voice to find quite the sight. The blonde man that she was trailing from before was on the bed naked and having sex with the girl who worked the front desk of her hotel.

"It looks like you've woken up Temari. Sorry for the display but Ami here came at a bad time." Naruto teased. When Naruto knocked her out he took the chance to grab her ninja card and find out more about his mysterious follower. It turns out she was the daughter of the Kazekage and she was quite the ninja. Naruto could've copped a feel but he didn't much to the foxes' surprise.

"What the hell's going on?" Temari growled. She was half annoyed that she had been tricked so easily and also that she had to watch these two have sex. Between the fact that Gaara was the host of the Ichibi and her being the daughter of the Kazekage she had no love life.

"Well I was going to wake you up so we could chat, but then Ami here showed up with some good news. I figured I'd let you sleep a little more and I could catch up with her." Naruto sneered as he slammed into her.

"Naruto I'm about to cum" Ami moaned happily and a few seconds later she got her wish. As he pulled out Temari was shocked to see that he was 11 inches and wondered if she was next.

"Now let me get into something a little more comfortable while Ami goes to take a shower." Naruto smirked.

"Aww Naruto but can't you use a shadow clone so I can have a bit more fun." Ami pleaded much to Temari's annoyance.

Naruto smirked but gave in, "Fine but you still have to take a proper shower." Naruto smirked as he made a clone which Ami then led to the showers. The real Naruto stayed behind and grabbed a large red robe with orange streaks down the side and sat on the bed.

"So are you gonna rape me to get me to tell you what I want. That's why you have me tied up isn't it" Temari growled angrily.

"That's not why you're." Naruto paused since both of them could hear Ami's cries. "Good grief that dumb clone forgot to put a silencing seal on the shower" Naruto groaned before focusing on Temari, "As for you, you're gonna tell me what I want and I'll tell you why I know the red head kid that was walking behind you holds the Ichibi." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Where's my fan." Temari growled angrily. Without her chakra and her fan she was helpless.

"You'll get it back once I have the information I want." Naruto smirked.

"Alright so you first." Temari insisted. Realizing that the young man's little dalliance wasn't planned and that he generally wanted information Temari decided to play ball.

"Fine then. I know about the host of the Ichibi because I hold one of them as well." Naruto said calmly.

Temari was shocked because she realized that the only beast that was associated with the leaf was the nine tails, "So instead of the Fourth dying from the fox he died sealing the fox in you." Temari said solemnly.

Naruto wasn't shocked that she figured it out, "Well said. I guess being the Kazekage's daughter has its advantages" when Temari widened her eyes he explained, "When I knocked you out I took the chance to find your ninja card. Not to worry I didn't cop a feel I just wanted information." Naruto smirked.

"But wait how do you and the fox get along so well? Shukaku drives Gaara crazy." Temari gasped.

"We've come to an understanding but now it's time for you to tell me why you mentioned Orochimaru." Naruto said sternly.

Temari was hesitant for a moment but since she was also against this plan she figured that she could salvage the situation afterwards, "Okay here's the deal….." Temari explained and Naruto was furious. It turns out that the leader of the Hidden Sound Village was Orochimaru the same person who convinced Mizuki to betray the leaf. He also learned that the two villages were planning to attack the leaf during the chunin exams something Naruto was shocked by. After Temari finished explaining the truth Naruto quickly made two clones. The first dispelled instantly in order to tell the clone with the Third what he learned. The second one left the room to grab Temari's battle fan.

"Alrighty then Temari I'm gonna let you go but not before a little punishment." Naruto smirked before making a few hand signs and pressing his finger against Temari's head. He decided to use the Temptation's Touch on Temari and smiled. "What are you doing to me?" Temari said nervously since nothing seemed to be happening.

"Just using a little technique on you to make things interesting. Let's just say that the next time we meet you might be in Ami's position from earlier." Naruto said with a lewd smirk.

Temari blushed heavily since that meant they'd probably be having sex but then she realized something, "Wait a minute why are you waiting until later. Why not just have your way with me now?" Temari wondered in confusion. Any jutsu he could possibly use would've faded long before the chunin exams began. The fact she wondered why he wouldn't do something was unintentional and something not missed by Naruto.

"Because that would be way too easy." Naruto smirked as the clone returned with her battle fan. "Now you're free to go." Naruto smirked before handing Temari her fan and releasing her chakra.

"You're a strange one Naruto Uzumaki." Temari said calmly before leaving. As Temari left Naruto smiled since today was working out about as well as he expected. True he could've had his way with Temari but that would've left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Aww and here I thought you'd be enjoying that Sand Village girl" a now dressed Ami teased as she walked into the room.

"Just don't tell anybody about this."

"Fine, but you gotta make sure to visit me more often. The kunoichi seem to have a monopoly on you and I don't like that." Ami said lustfully.

"Got it" Naruto groaned knowing that he had to go speak to the Third about the latest developments.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto relaxed in Ichiraku's he reflected on the few days he's had since he learned about the Sound and Sand betrayal. After Ami left he got dressed himself and went over to the Hokage's office to discuss what happened including Gaara's identity as the jinchuriki of the one tailed beast. The Third wasn't pleased but understood how things got that far. At the moment there was nothing the Third could do until they got more information and he didn't like it. As for Naruto he turned his focus to something else. "Hey Ayame you must love all the new business." Naruto smirked as he had his lunch. With the chunin exams in town her business was booming but one of her newest clients was a kunoichi from the Sound Village. She had long black hair and dark eyes and from what Naruto could tell a fairly decent body her headband was clear to see to anybody who was interested which made his life easier. Luckily for him she was also a fan of ramen and he saw her when he was leaving Ichiraku's two days ago after his usual dine and fuck with Ayame. Realizing he could use that Naruto decided to change his schedule in order to make a move.

"Yes but you're still my best customer and I'm lucky you're not eating as much as usual or I'd be out of food for the new batch of customers." Ayame said calmly. Ayame was surprised that Naruto was so calm but up until now didn't think too much of it.

"Hello there" Kin said calmly arriving at the stand just as Naruto predicted.

"So miss that'll be a shrimp ramen with extra sauce right" Ayame said calmly recognizing the girl from before.

"How did you know my order?" Kin replied in shock since she only went there a few times.

"Thanks to loud mouth over here and his constant orders I've had to learn to remember multiple orders constantly. So when a familiar one comes in I have to be ready." Ayame teased pointing at Naruto. She would never say it, but Ayame did realize that Naruto was going after Kin for some reason. She didn't know why but figured she could fuck the answer out of him later.

"That's not fair Ayame. Sure I eat a lot of ramen but it's my favorite food." Naruto pouted. He was going to get Ayame back for that later but he was grateful that she put his target in her view.

"I recognize you actually. I've seen you a few times myself." Kin replied calmly. In the back of her head she found it odd that the waitress would point him out but focused on her food.

"He comes here a lot and he orders a lot of ramen. It ruins my stock but it makes me tons of money." Ayame teased.

"Yeah yeah, why don't you just put her order on my tab since I come here so much" Naruto groaned. It was a subtle move but one meant to get Kin to focus on him. Ayame may not have known why he was interested in her but she knew that he was. Now it was up to his lover to bring Kin to him without anybody thinking much of it.

"You don't have to do that" Kin said nervously not wanting more attention than she was getting.

"Hmm I actually like the idea. I mean with you and Sasuke on the same team you must get tons of D rank missions." Ayame joked.

"Tell me about it. That freaking Uchiha everybody likes him and it drives me crazy." Naruto groaned. He wasn't just speaking about Sasuke because of amusement but because of something Zabuza told him during their training session the day before. When pressed about Orochimaru, Zabuza revealed a very interesting rumor. Apparently Orochimaru went after Sasuke's older brother when they were part of some group called Akatsuki. After failing miserably Orochimaru left the group and went into hiding. Zabuza actually questioned Orochimaru about it but he was thrown out immediately when that happened. Naruto realized that whatever he wanted with the Leaf involved Sasuke and that he was going to use the Sound Shinobi to get it. When he shared that news with the Hokage this morning the old man was definitely annoyed.

"Well I'd better get going with both of your orders since I've been distracted enough as it is." Ayame teased. As she walked away Naruto smiled since he knew that phase one was complete.

Kin smiled as she sat next to Naruto and turned on the charm. "So you know about Sasuke Uchiha huh. He's a hot topic even in the Sound Village" Kin smirked. Whether the pair planned it or not it was clear that the blonde was interested in her for some reason. The question now was how much did he know.

"Yep he's my teammate but I don't know how smart it would be to tell an enemy ninja about him so close to the chunin exams." Naruto smirked.

"True" Kin smiled which unnerved Naruto. It was a smile he sported on multiple occasions and was meant to deceive the person they're talking to. Naruto was certain she was making her move and doing so soon. Unfortunately he couldn't use his genjutsu on her without her noticing so he was trapped.

"Well enjoy your ramen" Naruto said calmly as he sat next to her and began to eat. Much as Naruto expected Kin was indeed after something. She even went so far as to sneak an aphrodisiac into his ramen while he spoke to Ayame. The Kyuubi naturally healed him but he had to act off in order to see what Kin would do.

"Umm Naruto are you okay" Ayame said nervously noticing that something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto mumbled. Since he had never used an aphrodisiac he wasn't sure how to react and he just mumbled. The question now was would Kin take the bait.

"How about I take you home since you don't look so good" Kin said with an innocent smile. She was very pleased that her plan had worked and now she was going to make her move.

"Sure" Naruto mumbled himself. The die was cast and now the question was how would Kin use the current situation to her advantage… and could he turn the screws on her.

(Scene Skip)

"You can stop pretending now. We're here." Kin groaned as she dropped Naruto on the bed of her hotel room. Thinking back she was stunned that nobody said anything as she dragged him towards her hotel despite the distance. The only person who even seemed off was the girl working the front desk at the hotel and that was more of amusement.

"So when did you realize your trick had failed Kin." Naruto smirked as he calmly stood up knowing the jig was up. Both of them were clothed but whether it stayed that way was up to Kin and not Naruto.

"I've used that trick enough to know whether it's worked or not and clear that it didn't in your case" Kin said sternly.

"So you realized I was playing along but yet you brought me back to your room. That was kind of stupid." Naruto smirked at her actions. Not that he was bothered by it.

"Oh shut up! By the time I realized you were faking, we were almost at the hotel. I couldn't stop at that point" Kin pouted.

"I'm curious. Do your two teammates know that I'm here" Naruto wondered nonchalantly.

Kin smiled since she realized why he had played along, "I see so we're both after the same thing." Kin said happily as she realized what Naruto's game was.

"What makes you say that" Naruto replied in amusement as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm guessing you wanted to seduce me and find out about what the Sound Village was up to since it's a brand new village. In my case, I was planning to seduce you and get you to tell me about Sasuke Uchiha." Kin replied.

"Since we both want the same thing, let's make a game of it. We'll have sex and whoever cums 4 times loses. No ninjutsu involved either since that would be unfair. Loser tells the winner what they want to know" Naruto smirked.

"Four's an odd number but I'm game. I doubt a brat like you can get me to submit anyway." Kin replied haughtily before beginning to strip

"We'll see" Naruto smirked as he stripped also. Noticing that Kin was distracted he quickly made a privacy seal so nobody could interrupt them.

 **LEMON START:**

"Before we get started I was wondering what your name is? It's bad form not to know who I'm having sex with." Naruto smirked. Naruto had stripped down to his boxers but wanted to make sure he got her name first.

"Kin, Kin Tsuchi." Kin said calmly. Kin was left in only a forest green bra and panty set that showed off an impressive body and C cup breasts.

"Well my full name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said calmly. She was pretty hot but didn't quite have the body of his other girls.

"So how do you want to start this Naruto? Blowjob handjob or something else" Kin said calmly. She was a bit nervous since she noticed how large he was just from the bulge in his pants. It actually got her slightly wet just knowing that he was coming for her.

"Well I was thinking we go with a good ole 69. That way neither of us could take full advantage" Naruto replied.

'Thank god' Kin thought to herself. She had a chance to get things started and hopefully her will power could hold off. The two got into a 69 on Kin's bed with Naruto at the bottom his legs pointed towards the bed and Kin more than eager to get going. The sound kunoichi reached for his pants and fished out his cock. Unfortunately she had no idea just how big he was and when his 10 inch cock smacked her in the face she was shocked. "Holy Shit" Kin gasped.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at Kin's reaction, "I'm glad you like my cock but I think I'm gonna get started" Naruto teased before sliding Kin's panties to the side and darting his tongue into her pussy.

"Kyaaa!" Kin yelped as she realized that Naruto had gotten started.

"I'm just getting started Kin and if you're not careful you'll lose before I even cum once." Naruto smirked before starting to lick Kin again.

'Dammit he's good. This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Kin thought to herself as Naruto continued to move. "Not…bad… but it's MY turn now." Kin grunted trying to keep her composure.

"So get to sucking or I'll just end this now." Naruto smirked before continuing.

'Shit I gotta get moving.' Kin groaned before focusing herself and beginning to lick naruto's shaft. She could only get 4 inches but she was going to use everything she had to make that count.

"Mhmmm that's better." Naruto teased before returning to Kin. The two engaged in a fiercesome sixty-nine with Kin capping off at 6 inches of naruto's shaft and Naruto's tongue making life extremely difficult for Kin. It took about 3 minutes for the first exchange to end but unfortunately for her Kin came first.

"Dammit" Kin moaned as she came into Naruto's mouth causing her to stop her work.

"I guess that's one Kin, but If you don't mind I wanna get to the real thing." Naruto smirked as he crawled from under Kin and got into his favorited doggystyle positon.

"Ughh fine put it in." Kin groaned. She was annoyed because Naruto wasn't even close to finishing and she knew it. She was painfully inexperienced at seduction missions and the few she did ended long before she got to the bedroom.

Naruto smiled as he pulled Kin's panties off and easily snapped off her bra freeing her breasts, "Here we go Kin. I hope you're ready." Naruto smirked as he lined himself up before slamming into Kin's pussy.

"Ah!" Kin screamed as she felt his massive member come inside him. It took everything she had not to cum again but she was close.

"Whoa didn't see that coming. Here I thought you weren't a virgin considering all your boasting from earlier." Naruto said in shock.

"Oh shut up. I've been on plenty of seduction missions but I usually finished them before it came to actual sex." Kin pouted.

"Well then let's make your first time special" Naruto smirked as she grabbed Kin's body and pulled her up to him. While still inside Kin, Naruto fondled her large breasts and slowly licked her collarbone in order to make him shiver.

"What are you doing?" Kin moaned slightly enjoying the ministrations but confused by his actions.

"You're giving me your first time. Enemy or not it would be cruel to not at least make sure you enjoy it." Naruto said calmly.

" **You do realize she was going to drug you and seduce you right." Kurama grunted finding his actions to be foolish and naïve.**

'And I was gonna do the same thing basically.' Naruto reminded him mentally. After all he was going to use The Temptations touch on Kin just as he had Temari, granted Kin would get a much stronger dose. When Kin drugged him that plan went out the window and it was a game of chicken. "This isn't my true first time" Kin moaned while blushing heavily.

"Is that so" Naruto wondered though he got slightly harder when he said that.

"My friend Tayuya and I experimented a few times. Now will you just fuck me already?" Kin growled. It was obvious that she was going to lose so she wanted to at least enjoy her first time.

"As you wish milady." Naruto smirked before pushing her back down and hammering her pussy.

"So big! So hard! So good!" Kin moaned happily experiencing true sex for the first time.

"Oops I can't forget these now can I" Naruto smirked as he grabbed onto her breasts and fondled them.

"Yes!" Kin moaned happily. She knew that she was gonna lose but she didn't care.

"Thank you but you're at number 2 and I haven't even cum once. Seem like you're in trouble" Naruto smirked as he surprised Kin by flipping onto the bed so she could move.

"You'll regret that" Kin huffed as she began to move up and down. It wasn't the sensual feeling she dreamed her first time would be as a young girl but it wasn't the vulgar experience she heard that most girls from the sound had dealt with.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Naruto teased as he sprang up and began to lick Kin's breasts as she moved up and down his shaft.

"Not fairrrr" Kin moaned as he quickly turned the screws on Kin

"All's fair in love and war" Naruto smirked appreciating the irony of his statement. Thanks to a rare foursome featuring Tenten Ino and Hinata earlier in the day he was tapped out. Not that he was complaining since he didn't get to fuck Temari and everyone was busy. It turns out Hinata just had the girls stay at the apartment next to his and problem solved.

"I'm cumming again." Kin moaned. This was number 3 and any chance she had of winning was gone.

"Why don't you give up Kin? I haven't cum once and you've come three times. This battle is mine" Naruto smirked since he knew he had the advantage and lied back down on the bed. Five minutes passed of Kin moving up and down his shaft with minimal success. In fact he wasn't doing a thing which drove Kin nuts.

"Dammit will you cum already. I know I'm gonna lose but I at least want you to cum once" Kin groaned as she moved almost hysterically for ten minutes trying to milk his seed. Every bit of willpower she had left was focused on getting him to cum. She would do that much if only for her pride.

"I'm almost there Kin. You may finally get one on me." Naruto smirked as she continued to move.

"It doesn't matter since I'm cumming for the fourth time." Kin groaned as she fell onto Naruto still attached to his dick. The juices falling from her pussy and drenching Naruto despite everything that happened.

"Looks like I win but I think you deserve a little reward." Naruto smirked before pushing his rod up a few times and finally cumming inside Kin painting her insides with his cum.

"Took ya long enough you crazy bastard." Kin groaned as she fell onto Naruto's lap.

"Why don't you rest for a bit and then we'll talk about what the Sound Villages plan is." Naruto smirked as he allowed his latest conquest to relax a bit.

 **LEMON END**

After she woke up, Kin revealed that her team was sent to kill Sasuke. However she was convinced there was more to it than that. Naruto agreed before getting dressed and using the Shunshin to get home.

(Scene Skip)

A week had passed since his time with Kin and things worked out far better than Naruto ever imagined. In order to explain their time together Kin told her teammates that she had seduced Naruto and that he would lead them to Sasuke when they got a chance.

As for his girls, thanks to a few nice orgasms Ami wouldn't tell the girls about Temari or Kin for the moment and he managed to sneak time for everybody even if a few of them were with shadow clones.

Right now he had finished his update with the Third on his progress and the old man wasn't happy. "Seems you've learned quite a bit in the last week Naruto and it's a shame that it's come to all of this" The third said calmly as they discussed the latest mission specs. He would've done so sooner but he couldn't get away from his girls and when his clone told him about Temari he also mentioned not to send Neko because it would mean that the girls would then find out what's going on. It was clear that at the very least the Sand and Sound Villages were planning to attack

"Tell me about it but now what." Naruto said nervously.

"We do nothing. As you know no doubt realize, the Sand and Sound will attack us. The problem is we need to wait patiently" the Third explained. It was a bad situation to be sure.

"Dammit" Naruto cursed knowing that they were trapped.

"Well look on the bright side." the third said with a smile.

"What bright side. Our allies are about to attack us and one of your old students is after my teammate." Naruto cursed. This was a problem that he really didn't want to deal with.

"Well the bright side for you is that I consider your mission a success." The third revealed.

"So you mean!" Naruto gasped with excitement.

"Yes. I'm going to call Kakashi and have him take you to your compound." The third smiled.

"Sounds good" Naruto said happily. Now that his compound was ready it was time for his girls to learn about the real Naruto Uzumaki.

That's it for Chapter 7 and again I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter the chunin exams begin and there are plenty of surprises in store for Naruto


	9. Confessions and Chunin Exams

Chapter 8 Confessions and Chunin Exams

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Private area)

Naruto Uzumaki was as happy as he'd ever been. The day before Kakashi took him to the location of the Namikaze compound and showed him what would be his new home once the exams were over. Right now he was taking Ino Tenten and Hinata to said compound since they were the only ones available because of work obligations, or in the case of Temari and Kin secret matters. The girls met him in a private location so the whole village didn't see them together, which was a key to their relationship up until now. "Alright girls we're almost there" Naruto said happily since they were in a northern part of the village that many people didn't go to.

"So where are you taking us Naruto" Tenten said nervously. When Naruto called them all together Tenten was skeptical since he hadn't done anything like this up until now.

"Let's just say Naruto's about to reveal some very interesting information to us." Ino smirked much to Naruto's concern.

"How do you know what I'm gonna show them? You didn't read my mind did you Ino" Naruto said nervously. Ino seems to know what's going on and he didn't like that but since he'd know how soon enough it was fine.

Ino was a bit upset that he thought she would read his mind but quickly worked to dispel that problem, "I'll tell you once we get there Naruto. You'll have plenty of explaining to do and I'll fill you in then." Ino teased though she sounded nervous.

"Got it" Naruto replied having a fairly good idea of how she knew. Of course he'd have to confirm so later. A short time later the girls arrived at a large gate with the symbol for the Uzumaki in front of it.

"What are we doing at this enormous gate. Does important live here" Tenten gasped.

He was a bit annoyed that she didn't recognize the symbol but it spoke to how unknown the Uzumaki clan was. "Yes they do Tenten, you're looking at him" Naruto smirked as he revealed that this house was his.

Tenten was shocked that this massive house was Naruto's but a question instantly came to mind, "Wait a minute. Why did you live in that shitty apartment when you had a palace like this?" Tenten wondered. "No Offense" Tenten quickly said not wanting to offender lover.

Now was the moment of truth for Naruto though it was made easier by Ino's words. "I'm not offended really. This house belonged to my parents Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero and her husband the Fourth Hokage. In other words this was the house that I would've lived in had the nine tailed fox not killed them" Naruto said solemnly.

Tenten's eyes widened before fainting which annoyed Naruto but he understood it, "Let's get going girls. This is gonna be a long day." Naruto groaned as he put Tenten on his back before taking the girls into the main house to relax.

The main house was a 3 floor mansion and one that dwarfed his old apartment complex. The first floor consisted of a large living room that was the size of their old classroom with 3 long couches in order to enjoy themselves. The dining room was just as large with 3 large tables to make sure that he could host parties and the kitchen was fully stocked with food much to Naruto's surprise. The second floor consisted of 8 medium sized bedrooms for the help of the house but since Naruto had his shadow clones some of the girls would move their instead. Naturally there was a large closet in each room for the girls along with a desk and large twin bed. The third floor consisted of 3 large bedrooms along with 2 bathrooms. Naruto assumed that the bedrooms were for him his mother and his father respectfully but now the main bedroom was for him and the other 2 would be for the two top girls in his harem. Hinata had one wrapped up but honestly he didn't know who would take the other one.

With the tour over they went to the living room to relax until Tenten woke up. Ino and Hinata sat on one couch while Tenten lie unconscious on another. Since Tenten was still asleep he decided to address the elephant in the room, namely how Ino. "Hey Ino, how did you know about my parents. I'm pretty sure I never told you about that." Naruto asked nervously. If he didn't read her mind then there was only one way she could've learned the truth.

Now it was Ino's turn to get nervous, "The other day I decided to tell my dad about our relationship. After I was done we spoke for a little bit and that came up" Ino revealed much to Naruto's horror.

Naruto paled since he was sure that Ino's father would be furious at him, "W-w-w-w-what did he say?" Naruto wondered.

"He just said that your dad was a good person and that a lesser person would've gone crazy for all the stuff you've been through. As long as you treat me right and don't get me pregnant anytime soon he's okay with it"

Naruto exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, "That's good" Naruto said happily. He would talk with Ino's father in a day or two.

"By the way, I noticed that the top floor has three rooms. I'm assuming Hinata and you each get one of them. So who gets the other one?" Ino said mischievously. Despite her role in helping Naruto, she was unsure if she was considered one of his top mates. Plus she was going to struggle to join the Uzumaki clan since she didn't have any siblings. The fact she didn't have any siblings was a real annoyance.

"I don't know Ino. That depends on how things play out." Naruto replied cheekily. He would've said more but Tenten began to stir and wake up.

"What happened" Tenten said bashfully.

"You fainted when you found out about Naruto's parents." Ino teased causing Tenten to blush heavily.

"Don't worry about it Tenten. When my dad told me the truth I was pretty shocked. In fact I fainted just like you did" Hinata admitted hoping to lessen the embarrassment.

"She's not the only one who was shocked. I may not have fainted but I came damn close. I mean, who would've guessed that Naruto had such legendary parents." Ino teased much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Yeah yeah keep laughing." Naruto grunted.

"Look on the bright side. All of us like you for you unlike with Sasuke. I'm pretty sure that most of his girls are attached to the Uchiha part of him" Ino teased.

"Putting all that aside, I'm guessing that we're in your main house right now." Tenten said calmly having regained her focus. Her ability to push tons of things to the side was a trait that Naruto always admired about her.

"That's right. You can get a full tour later and yes Tenten there's a massive training area. Unfortunately, I won't be able to officially move in until after I become a chunin and the third reveals the truth about me. I'm just checking it out now as a treat." Naruto said calmly. Of course he didn't tell the girls that he was going to become chunin provided he passed the first two parts of the exam since that would invite unwanted questions.

"Why don't we just do the tour now?" Ino said happily. When Hinata and Tenten agreed a decision was made and the tour began. The best part about the compound was that each girl found something they enjoyed. For Ino it was massive outdoor bath and hot springs while Tenten enjoyed the massive training area. Finally, there was the garden that Hinata promised would improve once she got in but was in good shape for the moment. Hinata and Tenten promised themselves that they would move in once it was possible and Ino figured she could work something out with her father. For the three girls, their relationship with Naruto was definitely something that they wanted to keep. The house and the great sex didn't hurt.

"Well we have to get back to the village since it's getting late. Unfortunately, I won't see you girls again until the chunin exams start and that sucks but it is what it is." Naruto said solemnly. He hated leaving the house but he knew that it was only a matter of time till he could move in himself. As everybody made their way home, it was with the belief that they would be back soon enough.

(Scene Skip)

It was the day before the chunin exams and Naruto and Kakashi were meeting with the third Hokage to discuss the final prep and any other information Naruto had. "So tomorrow's the day huh." Naruto said calmly. Because he spent so much time with Kin, he pretty much had everything under control as far as the invasion was concerned. The actual attack wasn't happening until the third exams. That meant that the Leaf Village had time to prepare. As for Orochimaru, Naruto had a plan in place to deal with him. Basically all Naruto needed to do was pass the First exam and he was in business.

"Yes it is. As long as you pass the first two exams you'll be able to make chunin and move in with your girls. That was our deal and you've more than earned it?" the Third said happily.

"Your biggest challenge might be moving everybody in to be honest." Kakashi teased.

'Yeah yeah, at least my conversation with Ino's dad was a pleasant one. I thought he'd tear me a new one." Naruto admitted. He told Inochi about his relationship with Ino and how she helped him develop his new set of jutsu. Of course when Inochi questioned him about what he would do with the jutsu he told him the truth and Inochi approved of it. He figured that Naruto deserved a bit of joy for all he went through.

"Your dad was well liked by everyone and that includes the civilian council. It was remarkable how easily he got stuff done" the Third admitted

"Yeah I know. My dad was something special" Naruto said solemnly. Not knowing his father had been a problem for Naruto and even though he was attempting to make a name for himself, it was tough living up to such a legend as the Yellow Flash.

"Trust me when I say this Naruto, your father would be proud of you. I'm sure he's watching over his baby boy with a smile as we speak" Kakashi smiled. Of course Kakashi knew that his father was watching because of the seal on the fox but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that.

"Well then I better make him proud and become a chunin" Naruto said happily.

"That's right and leave the other matters to us" The Third added.

"Alright" Naruto said calmly as he shun shined home. Tomorrow was gonna be fun and he was certainly ready to go.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto arrived at the Academy building where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting in order to take the exams. Everybody was in their usual outfits but Naruto didn't have Red Fury for the moment "So guys are you ready to become chunin" Naruto said happily.

"Yep and I can't wait" Sakura said confidently. Her relationship with Sasuke had done wonders for her confidence and the training that they did as Team 7 made Sakura a formidable shinobi. Sure she wasn't on the level of Hinata or Tenten but a fight between her and Ino would certainly be amusing.

"Get ready Naruto because I'm much stronger then you are now." Sasuke smirked confidently.

'If only you knew Sasuke. I've still got way more secrets then you do.' Naruto thought to himself. "We'll see Sasuke" Naruto replied nonchalantly. Sasuke had indeed improved, but Naruto was still confident he would win and he was hiding a few jutsu of his own. The three walked into the exam room knowing that the party was just getting started.

As they walked up towards room 301 where the first exam was supposed to be held Naruto and the group were surprised when they saw a gathering a little sooner than usual.' Seems like there was one more test' Naruto thought to himself as he walked up to the crowd. There were 2 older ninja blocking what appeared to be room 301. To Naruto it was obvious but he wondered if his teammates did as well.

"Naruto you noticed right" Sasuke said calmly. Inwardly, Naruto was pleased that his teammates didn't miss something so obvious.

"Oh yeah! They're not fooling me. Let's go" Naruto said calmly as he flashed a few hand signs to prepare one of the tricks he developed during his prep for the chunin exams. " **Wind Style: Wind Cloak"** Naruto whispered activating his technique **.** Using what little air was around them Naruto hid his team and himself and walked right through without anybody noticing. Arriving at the stairs, Naruto ended the jutsu allowing his team to move through. Luckily everyone was so focused on arguing that they missed him and the others.

"Not bad Naruto. That's gonna come in handy later I take it." Sasuke smirked.

"Yep" Naruto said calmly as they made their way up the stairs

Finally arriving on the third floor they were quickly met by three familiar faces to Naruto. "It's been a while Naruto" Neji Hyuuga said calmly. Neji was sporting his classic gray sweatshirt and blue shorts combo that Naruto remembered.

"Yes it has Neji. Seems you've got quite the team." Naruto smirked as he turned towards his two teammates. Of course there was Tenten in a pink sleeveless vest with green pants but then there was somebody Naruto admittedly didn't expect to see as a ninja, Rock Lee.

"I'm glad that both of us were able to pass Naruto" a young man said calmly. He was wearing a green spandex suit with orange leg guards that Naruto knew contained a special surprise inside simply from knowing the person. His black eyebrows and bowl haircut were something special but he was a powerhouse and he knew it. During their time at the academy Naruto found out that he couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu and the two trained together on occasion. According to Kakashi Lee was a miniature version of his sensei Might Gai. The man who was supposedly Kakashi's rival.

"So care to introduce us Naruto. I didn't realize you knew these guys" Sakura questioned.

"This is Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Higarashi and Rock Lee. Neji was the Sasuke of his year and obviously he's a Hyuuga. Pretty much everybody in the village knows about Tenten's family shop and her talent with weapons is among the best in the village. Then there's Rock Lee. He's is a bit different from your standard ninja but he's incredibly strong" Naruto said calmly. He wouldn't reveal Lee's secret since it wasn't the place.

"That's quite the introduction Naruto" Tenten giggled.

"So basically they're an older version of us: a genius, an oddball, and a kunoichi who people underestimate." Sasuke smirked. Unfortunately that smirk was short lived when he felt a kunai knife coming at his face. It would've nailed him if Naruto hadn't caught it with his hand.

"That's quite enough Tenten. You have to admit he's right" Naruto warned as he stared at his secret lover.

"Yeah I know it just annoys me when people say that" Tenten groaned.

"So shall we get going" Naruto said sternly calming down Tenten

"Agreed, this was a bit irritating." Neji replied. With the pleasantries over the six walked into the exam room ready to begin.

Once they arrived, the group was quickly swarmed by one of the few people Naruto didn't like. "Didn't think you'd make it Naruto" a loud young man said calmly.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto groaned. Kiba Inuzuka was a loud mouth in every aspect of the word. He had the typical wild appearance of the Inuzuka clan with dark grey pants and a light gray hooded sweatshirt. He was pretty sure there was something underneath it but he couldn't tell.

"So the 9 rookies are all gonna be chunin huh" Ino smirked as she walked up to the group.

"We'll see Ino" Naruto smirked though secretly he was annoyed he couldn't kiss his secret lover. His musing was short lived when he sensed a person come near the group.

"If you make so much noise everybody is going to target you" a new voice spoke up. It was a young man who was a bit older than Naruto and the gang with onyx eyes and grey hair that he kept in a ponytail with circular rimmed glasses. His Dark purple shirt had a high collar and Naruto saw a white undershirt to go with it while his purple pants were held up by a cloth band. Naruto noticed the leaf headband which was strange since he knew most of the ninja thanks to Kakashi and his own pranking research.

Naruto quickly turned to find that the rest of the examinees were staring at them and with angered looks. Of course Naruto quickly spotted Temari and her team along with Kin and hers. "Thanks for the advice buddy so who are you" Naruto said calmly. Something about him was odd and Naruto couldn't quite place it.

"Kabuto Yakushi. I figured as a sempai of sorts I'd give you guys some friendly advice. After all I'm a bit of a veteran of the exams" Kabuto.

"In other words you suck because you failed a bunch of times" Kiba joked.

"That's right. Seven in fact" Kabuto said sheepishly. Naruto was definitely on edge now since nobody should fail that many times.

"So besides warning us anything else you care to bring up." Naruto said sternly. He really didn't trust this guy now. Failing seven times and coming back for more was insanity. Then again he failed twice before Kakashi helped him so who knows.

"Well I have some ninja info cards if you want to check them out. I even have some information on the Sound village ninja since they're newbies to this exam" Kabuto said calmly.

'Something is DEFINITELY wrong with this guy' Naruto thought to himself. "Mind if I see mine. You know because I don't trust you. The names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said sternly.

"Very well" Kabuto smirked before taking out an orange card and handing it to Naruto. Once he looked at it Naruto was shocked.

'What the hell' Naruto thought to himself. Kabuto's info was spot on and it was terrifying since Kabuto had information that even his own teammates didn't.

"So what do you think?" Kabuto smirked.

"I think your cards are bogus." Naruto huffed.

"That's a shame. I even have information on the Sound Village that I thought you'd" Kabuto started to say but he had to pause when he was attacked out of nowhere. Naruto quickly dodged but Kabuto was nailed.

"I wouldn't put too much stock in those cards." a voice that Naruto recognized as Dosu of Kin's team said calmly as he appeared out of nowhere.

"What the heck" Kiba shouted as Kabuto fell to the ground coughing up blood. Naruto recognized some sort of sound attack from Dosu. For all the time they spent together Naruto never actually asked Kin about her teammates. He wanted to figure out what they could do on his own and all he knew was their names. In the end, Kin was going to betray them anyway so he won no matter what.

"If your cards were worth anything you wouldn't have failed the exam seven times. The brat's right to dismiss them." Dosu growled. Things were about to escalate but a puff of smoke appearing in the front of the classroom stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Alright kiddies it's time for the exams!" a voice shouted appearing in front of them. Much to Naruto's annoyance it was Ibiki Moreno leading the first exams. This wasn't going to be easy.

"This isn't over" Dosu growled as he looked at Kabuto but he was staring at Sasuke in a way that amused Naruto.

(Scene Skip)

"You know if the second test is this easy maybe these exams won't be so bad" Naruto said happily. After Ibiki arrived everyone quickly got their seats and he handed out the exam and explained what was going on. It turns out the first exam was a ten question test that they had to finish in 30 minutes. You were scored along with your team and only the highest scores will pass. Though it seemed straightforward, there were two aspects of the test that Naruto focused on. The first was that you took off two points for cheating instantly, and in order to determine if they were cheating there were ninja's acting as sentry's watching the exam. The second thing was that on the exam there were only nine questions and the tenth would come with ten minutes to go. It didn't take much for Naruto to realize that the point of the exam was to cheat without getting caught. Luckily for Naruto, his teammates and lovers wouldn't have any trouble with the test and getting around it. As for the tenth question, well he was looking forward to that since Ibiki was involved.

"Less talking more pleasing me Naruto" a mostly naked Hinata moaned happily as she bounced on his dick. As luck would have it Hinata sat next to him and once the exam started Hinata quickly found the exam answers from a person in front of them and sent them to her teammates. Once that was over Naruto put a genjutsu around them so they could talk but even Naruto didn't expect was that she would slam her mouth against his in a searing kiss. A moment later their clothes were off and Naruto and Hinata were having sex in the middle of the exam. Sure, his genjutsu had both of them pretending to be active and working but he was certain some of the sentries knew the truth.

"Sorry sorry, but I have to keep this genjutsu on because I doubt many people would like to see us having sex in the middle of an exam." Naruto replied sarcastically though he did up the ante a slight bit to please Hinata by latching onto her breasts.

"It's fine" Hinata replied stifling back a moan. For the next fifteen minutes Hinata and Naruto continued to have sex and Naruto decided to watch over what his classmates were doing since Hinata was doing all the work. His eyes first went to Tenten who used ninja wire to adjust an odd mirror to show her answers to Lee. Neji naturally used his family's Byakugan and Sasuke the Sharingan while Sakura was smart enough to answer on her own. Ino used the mind transfer jutsu for Choji and Shikamaru naturally answered himself. Now it was time to look at the people who interested him in the exams. Gaara used some kind of jutsu to activate an eyeball that got him the answers. Temari got the answers from the puppet user on her team. Subtle he was not, but effective he was. Kin and her team used some sort of power over sound and everything took care of itself.

" **It seems you have a problem" Kyuubi spoke to him telepathically.**

"What do you mean" Naruto wondered as he focused temporarily on his partner in crime.

" **Look at the right side of the room in front of you."**

Naruto followed his instructions and noticed a girl with long red hair and red eyes was staring at him with a look of lust unlike any he had ever seen. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was masturbating from the way her body was moving, "She can see us somehow. How's that possible."

" **She's a sensor you idiot. She must've felt you use a genjutsu and when she realized what was happening she must've decided to stay quiet and enjoy the show."**

"Well crap. I guess we have a voyeur." Naruto smirked. Naruto would definitely have a chat with her in the Forest of Death but for now he could focus on Hinata.

(Scene Skip)

"The first part of the exam was nearly over so Naruto pulled Hinata of off him before cumming into her mouth so no evidence of their tryst was left behind; the scent demolished by a small wind spell. As the pair got dressed both were aware of the show they put on and luckily for them managed to finish just as Ibiki was about to announce the final question.

"Alright everybody it's time for the tenth question. Unlike the other questions the tenth question has a few rules that come with it. You may choose not to answer the question if you wish but you automatically fail." Howls of annoyance filled the room but Ibiki quickly silenced them by slamming his hands against the desk. "Interestingly enough, answering is just as risky. If you get the tenth question wrong you'll be barred from taking the exams ever again." Naruto chuckled at the brutal trap Ibiki had laid. Of course others weren't as calm.

"That's bullshit. Loads of people have taken the exams before." Kiba yelled out.

"That may be true but I wasn't running things before" Ibiki said coldly. "So now choose will you take the tenth question or not."

For Naruto it was amusing to see how many people wilted under the pressure and chose to quit. Fortunately for Naruto it appeared as though most of the people who mattered weren't going to give in. One by one the teams fell and for Naruto it was the ultimate amusement. Eventually Naruto got bored and wanted to end the farce but somebody beat him to it.

"I can't believe all of you." Rock Lee of all people said out. "This is something you've worked hard for your entire lives, some of you harder than most. Kabuto over here took the exams seven times but he never gave up. It's just a single question and I don't know about you but even If I can't become chunin I'll still be a genin. My flames of youth will never die out and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me!" Lee shouted out. It was a tirade his sensei would be proud of and Naruto certainly approved.

"Well said Lee. If you're afraid of a simple question you don't deserve to be a chunin. I ain't quitting and if you pansy's wanna quit go for it but I'm not going anywhere." Naruto added. The combination stirred the rest of the classroom and Tenten began to applaud followed by Ino and a now dressed Hinata. The message was sent.

"Nice speech." Ibiki smirked.

"Thanks. So where's this tenth question."

"Alright everybody. The tenth question is….. Are you ready for the second part of the chunin exams?"

"Wait what!" Kiba shouted.

'You evil bastard Ibiki' Naruto thought to himself. It was a ruthlessly trap and most of the group didn't bother.

"The tenth question is. Do you want to pass the first exam? Answer yes and you pass. Answer no and you know what happens." Ibiki smirked. He loved moments like these and admittedly he thought it would be a good twist.

Every single person in that room smiled before a collective roar, "YES SIR" the genin shouted and Ibiki smiled.

"Well then you guys have passed."

"Wait a minute if that was the 10th question, what was the point of the first part of the exams?" Kiba said in confusion.

"That's pretty easy. You wanted to see how well we could gather information. These questions were just hard enough that most students couldn't answer the questions. To remedy that, I bet you put a few chunin who knew the answers in order to give them somebody to use. I mean sure some of the methods were obvious but it was about how clever you were. The kids who got expelled earlier either sucked at it or chose people who didn't have the answers they needed." Shikamaru explained nonchalantly.

"Exactly. In the field anything can happen and bad information is as dangerous as no information. Being able to discreetly gather information was crucial but making sure it's the right information is worse." Ibiki smirked before taking off his bandana and showing the holes in his head. "These scars are what ca happen to you if you have bad information."

"Wow!" Sasuke gasped not expecting that.

"These happened to me in a far different time and I hope you never experience that. But for now, I'm proud to say you've passed the" Ibiki had to stop because somebody crashed through the windows. Naruto couldn't help but facepalm when Anko showed up with a sign behind her

"Heya maggots. I'm Anko Mitarashi proctor for the second exam. Get your weak behinds over to training ground 44 in an hour."

"Anko you're early. We just finished" Ibiki groaned.

Anko smiled before noticing that around 20 teams were left and groaned. You left way too many teams Ibiki, well that's fine because by the time I'm done at least half will be finished" Anko smirked evilly.

"Yeah yeah now get going" Ibiki smirked. As the class emptied Ibiki smiled as he picked up the exams. Of course when he arrived at Naruto's test he turned it around and was shocked. "What the hell"

"The information is legit Ibiki." Naruto said calmly as he sat at the door. He figured Ibiki would want answers so as his teammates were leaving he said he wanted to go to the bathroom. Instead he went back to speak with the proctor and one of the most dangerous men in the village.

"How do you know" Ibiki said nervously. Naruto wrote, 'Kabuto Yakushi is a spy for the Hidden Sound village' on the test and hid the answers from Hinata so she wouldn't freak out.

"Kabuto had ninja information cards and the information he had was stuff even my own team doesn't know." Naruto said calmly.

"So he might be a spy, fine. The question is why you think it's the Sound village."

Naruto groaned since he didn't know if Ibiki would believe him. "Go to the old man and say Code S. He'll understand and he'll tell you the rest. Oh and I'm gonna warn you ahead of time you're not gonna be happy." Naruto said calmly. This was the only way for the moment.

"Alright but before you go do you mind if I ask something." Ibiki smirked.

"Of course." Naruto said calmly.

"Did you honestly think none of us would notice that you and the Hyuuga princess were having sex in the middle of the exams?"

Naruto wasn't surprised since he expected the sentry's to easily pick up on it, "If a simple genjutsu could fool chunin like you guys then you were pretty shitty chunin. I was more surprised that you guys didn't try to dispel it and expose us." Naruto confessed.

"Just get going brat" Ibiki smiled. It had been a long time since he saw somebody that gutsy but considering the source he wouldn't be surprised. "Your father would be proud of you Naruto."

"What did he pull something like that back in the day" Naruto smirked.

"No, but he would've approved of your guts and determination, now get going. You won't be able to cruise through Anko's exam as easily as you did."

"Don't I know it; The Forest of Death is a nightmare even for those who know its secrets." Naruto smirked before leaving. As for Ibiki he decided that now was the time to verify the information that Naruto gave him.

(Third Hokage's Office)

"Come on in Ibiki" the Third Hokage said calmly as he prepared to receive Ibiki's report on the first exam. Unfortunately when the proctor arrived he had a serious look on his face.

"Hello there Lord Hokage. I was originally planning to give you my report but there was a complication with the first exam." Ibiki said calmly. Now was the moment to use the advice that Naruto gave him.

"What might that be" the third replied.

"Code S" Ibiki said calmly causing the Third Hokage's eyes to widen.

"Leave us" the third shouted and the invisible ANBU vanished. Once they were gone, the Third Hokage's expression changed. "What happened" the third said nervously. Code S was the codename that Naruto and Kakashi came up with for the mission. If Ibiki knew of it, that meant that Naruto had learned new information.

"This will explain everything and then I hope I get some answers of my own" Ibiki said calmly before handing over Naruto's test. As the Third read it, everything made sense.

"I see, well thank you Ibiki" the Third said calmly.

"So what's going on" Ibiki replied. The Third went on to explain Naruto's mission and what he had discovered.

"So what do we do now?" Ibiki replied knowing that there wasn't much to argue with at this point.

"We wait. Let's hope that the second exam isn't as eventful" the third said nervously.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto returned home in order to grab a special treat for the second exam. "I guess it's time for Red Fury to make its debut" Naruto smirked as he grabbed the scroll for his mother's blade.

"Hello there" a female voice said from behind before wrapping his arms around him. Naruto would've been annoyed but he recognized who it was and calmed down.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me Haku." Naruto smirked as he turned his head to kiss the ice user.

"Well I brought you two presents so I hope that'll be enough to get you to forgive me." Haku smirked as she reached into her pocket.

"Two" Naruto replied. He knew one was Haku herself since he had sex right in front of her and no doubt she wanted her own Naruto time. The second one was a mystery.

"Well you've no doubt figured out the second prize but the first one is this" Haku smirked before handing him a file. Naruto opened it up and was shocked to find that it was the red head who was spying on him earlier. Normally he would've given it back but her name was what really caught him off guard.

"Is this legit" Naruto asked nervously as he looked over the file of Karin Uzumaki, the girl who was staring at him and Hinata as they enjoyed each other during the exams.

"Of course it is. I was able to 'borrow it' when nobody was paying attention. I figured you'd like it" Haku smirked.

"I see" Naruto said in shock.

"Now for your second present" Haku smirked as she got rid of the vest she was wearing.

"You do realize that I have to be at the second exam in thirty minutes right." Naruto smirked.

"Well then you better make our time count" Haku purred.

"I always like a challenge" Naruto smirked as he started to strip. Life was good and things were only gonna get better once the second exam was over.

(Scene Skip)

After enjoying Haku's body and grabbing the scroll for Red Fury, Naruto made his way towards the 44th training ground for the exam and with both nerves and excitement. He had no idea how Anko was going to test him and the other ninja but the Forest of Death was a unique beast. He was getting closse to where everybody was waiting when something unexpected happened.

" **Naruto we have a massive problem" Kurama said nervously.**

This caught Naruto off guard since Kurama was using the same tone as when he felt Gaara in the village. 'What's going on' Naruto replied mentally after going into an area where nobody was watching.

" **Remember how I can sense the malice in the people around us?"**

'Yeah you taught me how to also but I don't sense anything.' Naruto said calmly. The ability to sense malice was a trick that Naruto loved and the fact Kurama brought it up bothered him.

" **Someone is giving off an enormous amount of negative energy and it's odd because I didn't sense it earlier. Don't bother trying to find the source because you're not strong enough to see through it yet.**

'What in the world does that mean' Naruto replied nervously. There were many scenario's that popped into his head and none of them were good.

" **I can't quite pin the source because of how well they've hidden it but you need to be extra careful. I have a feeling that the forest is just the beginning of something dangerous."**

"Okay. Keep focusing on it and if you can pinpoint the source let me know" Naruto said calmly. With the talk over Naruto made his way towards the rest of his team. The second exam was about to get extremely interesting and not the good kind. Knowing that he couldn't do it in front of everybody without causing a stir he moved to a private area nearby and made a shadow clone to send to the Third Hokage. It was pretty obvious what Kurama realized, Naruto didn't have to worry about Kin and his team attacking Sasuke for Orochimaru. After all, Orochimaru himself was in the Forest.

That's it for Chapter 8 and this was a fun start. I wanna give credit the BadAssWriter who I stole the whole use an illusion to enjoy Hinata during the first exam. Deus Ex Naruto is brilliant. Next chapter is the Forest of Death and there are a few surprises waiting for Naruto. Some pleasant some not so much.


	10. Forest of Sex and Snakes

Chapter 9 Forest of Sex and Snakes

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

Once Naruto arrived at the Forest of Death he decided to change his focus from the killing intent he felt earlier to the second exam. Priority one was to figure out exactly what the exam entailed. Luckily for him there were two major hints. The first was the series of tents that were set up. They were large enough for one team but not too large. Then there was the fact that all the gates to the Forest were open, something that never happened. 'What are you planning Anko, you didn't tell me the details but I know this involves getting into the center tower somehow.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Naruto are you alright" Sakura yelled out breaking him from his thoughts

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just curious what Anko could be planning that could get rid of half of the teams." Naruto replied.

"Yeah I know. The forest of death is legendary among the training grounds. It's supposedly Anko's favorite place to hang out." Sakura explained calmly. Even somebody like her knew the rumors about Anko and the Forest of Death.

'Yeah because she lives here.' Naruto thought to himself. Sure she had a regular apartment that she kept for appearances but Naruto knew that Anko lived in the forest of death; then again, so did he for a short period of time as a kid. As Anko arrived on the scene, Naruto knew he would get his answers soon enough.

"Alright kiddies it's time for the second exam. You little kiddies have 5 days to get to the center of the training ground where there's a large tower waiting for you." Anko said happily.

"Five days, you must be kidding" Ino shouted out. Naruto couldn't help but smirk since he knew Ino wasn't the outdoorsy type at all.

"I don't kid girlie. You of all people should know that" Anko smirked savagely.

"What will we do for food" Choji complained.

"Hunt for it duh. There are plenty of berries to eat and wild animals." Anko teased. While Choji groaned Naruto scoffed since that was still an easy.

"So what's the real test, Anko? You said half of us would be gone before and if it was a simple race to the tower, that wouldn't do it" Naruto replied cheekily. He even smirked as he was forced to dodge a kunai that Anko threw at him.

"So fast" Sakura gasped having not noticed the throw or dodge by Naruto.

"I was getting to that you impatient fool." Anko teased as she appeared behind him quickly pressing her breasts against his. "The catch is that in order to pass you'll need these two scrolls" Anko smirked as she revealed two scrolls one with the symbol for heaven and one with the symbol for Earth.

"I get it now. Each of the teams gets 1 scroll and we gotta find a team with the opposite scroll and take it from them. Once we have both scrolls, THEN we have to get to the tower. Those tents are so nobody knows what team has what scroll since that would make it stupid easy. Y"

Anko smirked before grabbing Naruto from the back, "That's right and they call you the dead last" Anko said sarcastically.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you want your kunai back." a large ninja said calmly as she appeared behind the pair and gave Anko her kunai. The person wasn't very intimidating sporting a long brown robe with a purple belt tying it up in a knot and a grass hat up top. Based on their appearance Naruto realized that they were from the Grass Village.

"Thank you Grass ninja" Anko said calmly before both ninja got off Naruto.

"The kid said it perfectly. In a minute, everyone will receive their scrolls and be told where to enter the Forest. It's time for the second exam." Anko said proudly before leaving everyone to their business.

" **Brat you felt that right?" Kurama said nervously as their team awaited their name being called.**

Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, the malice coming off of that ninja was so incredible that it made me nervous. Plus he smelled of snakes." Naruto replied.

" **You need to find a way to tell the Hokage what's going on because that grass ninja is dangerous."**

"No doubt." Naruto thought to himself. Anko soon finished her explanation and while he was waiting for their team to be called Naruto snuck away again and made a series of clones one of whom went to the Third Hokage.

(Third Hokage's office)

When his secretary revealed that Naruto wanted to speak to him again he was shocked but let the young man in anyway. "You'd better have a good reason for coming here Naruto since the second exam is about to begin" the third Hokage said angrily. The fact that Ibiki had left a few minutes ago didn't help his mood.

"Code S" Naruto said calmly. The words caused the legendary ninja to instantly focus on the young man in front of him.

"I see" the third said nervously. He didn't need to motion this time since the ANBU were still away from Ibiki's visit.

"Remember your old student Orochimaru the supposed leader of the sound village." Naruto said nervously.

"What about him" the third said nervously. Something very bad was going on.

"If I'm right, Orochimaru is disguised as a ninja from the grass village and in the second exam." Naruto said nervously.

The third was furious that Orochimaru would do something that bold but he had to act, "Tell me your theory." The third said calmly.

(Forest of Death)

Naruto and gang had just entered the Forest of Death with their heaven's scroll and were about to get going when Naruto stopped for a moment, "Guys we got a problem" Naruto said nervously. The Third Hokage and his shadow clone discussed his theory and they basically confirmed what Naruto expected. That Grass Ninja was Orochimaru and there was no doubt in his mind that he was coming for Sasuke.

"What's wrong? Why are you nervous already" Sakura said nervously.

Naruto ignored Sakura's question for the moment and turned to Sasuke, "What's the most shadow clones you've ever made at once without running out of energy" Naruto said sternly. He was still planning to go after Karin but Orochimaru was still a problem.

Sasuke looked at Naruto nervously but answered nonetheless, "I checked yesterday and it was 10"

"Good. Make 9 clones right now. I'll explain why in a moment" Naruto said sternly.

"Okay" Sakura said calmly. She may not like the fact that Naruto was nervous but she understood he had his reasons.

" **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Sasuke shouted out as nine copies appeared and the real Sasuke collapsed before being held up by one of his clones.

"My turn. **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Naruto shouted before making nineteen copies of himself. Ten of the clones quickly transformed into Sakura who was more confused than ever."

"What's going on Naruto" Sakura asked nervously. Something was clearly wrong.

"It's very simple. One of my clones is going to take you guys straight to the tower. Don't worry about the scrolls."

"You're clearly hiding something" Sakura said nervously.

"Yes I am and it's for your own good" the real Naruto replied before wrapping his arms Sakura and kissing her on the lips. While Sakura kissed back Naruto made a few hand signs behind her back and pressed the back of her neck putting her to sleep. As she collapsed, Naruto held onto her with a frown on his face.

"Did you have to kiss her like that?" the real Sasuke frowned. Sakura's relationship with him was a sore spot and it didn't make him happy seeing Sakura kiss him like that.

"No, but it made using the genjutsu to put her to sleep easier." Naruto retorted.

"So I assume you're gonna tell me what's going on?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah and you're not gonna like it. That grass ninja from before isn't who they claim they are. It's a man named Orochimaru and if I was a betting man I'd say he's waiting for us somewhere deeper in the Forest for you Sasuke. My clone will take the real you and Sakura straight to the tower. Meanwhile I'll get the other scroll and meet you guys there." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

"Are you sure this will work" Sasuke's clone said nervously.

"No but it's our best bet" Naruto said calmly before going to the clone that had the real Sasuke and Sakura with him. "Use the cloak so nobodyca find you" Naruto whispered to the clone who nodded his approval before leaving with the real Sasuke and Sakura. The other pairs followed suit and Naruto was left all alone.

" **Are you sure that's wise. Leaving a clone and your two unconscious friends in the tower like that?'**

"Yes and it's because I know Anko as well as I do. Once I arrive she'll want to know why I'm there with no clones. Anko will do the rest and the snake won't realize it until it's too late."

" **So what now"**

"Find Karin and see what happens." Naruto shrugged. The others would be fine and even though he was a little worried for Kin she had managed to hide their relationship for the moment.

" **You realize that Kin and her team were likely tools in order to push Sasuke further towards Orochimaru"**

"I'll deal with Kin later. Right now let's focus on Karin" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

" **You totally wanna fuck her don't you" Kurama deadpanned.**

"Not at all. I just wanna know more about my family." Naruto replied nonchalantly. Sure Karin was hot and he wouldn't say no to having sex with her but he was more curious about the Uzumaki clan.

" **Whatever you say. So how are you gonna find her anyway" Kurama wondered.**

"Because I have a fairly good idea where she is in the Forest thanks to the clones I created earlier" Naruto said calmly as he began to move northwest.

" **I see. So that second batch of clones went around to the entrances and found out where her team went in"**

"Exactly, amusingly enough she isn't far from us. It won't take long for me to find her" Naruto said calmly as he began to move.

(Tower)

Naruto and his clone arrived in the tower with no interference thanks to the **Wind Cloak jutsu.** Once he got inside he broke the jutsu and looked to the sky, "Hey Anko get your ass down here" Naruto yelled out. He wasn't surprised when Anko showed up not even a second later with an annoyed look.

"You better have a damn good reason for showing up so quickly." Anko growled. Even in her wildest dreams she never imagined someone would finish as easily as he did.

"Well I didn't exactly pass the test but I wanted to tell you what was going on." Naruto with a serious tone.

Anko could tell that the Naruto in front of her was a shadow clone but that Sasuke and Sakura were real. Something clearly happened. "So what's going on" Anko said sternly.

"Your old teacher is back and he's after Sasuke" Naruto said bluntly. Once again he had to quickly dodge a kunai right to the face from Anko.

"If you're lying to me Naruto, it'll be the end of you" Anko growled.

"I'm not and if I'm right he'll make his move pretty... crap" Naruto said nervously. One of Naruto's clones was blown away by a massive jutsu and luckily for him Sasuke's clone and the one with Sakura were still there. "Well it looks like he found them. It also looks like the third already has some of the ANBU heading towards the forest.

"Good" Anko smiled as she calmed down and took Sasuke and Sakura to a room to relax. Sure they may not have passed but they did arrive and that was the least she could do. There was a part of her who wanted to go after Orochimaru herself but if the ANBU were already on the way she needed to stay calm.

(Forest of Death- Orochimaru's location)

AN: since the Sakura in this scene is a Naruto clone she'll be referred to as N-Sakura. Obviously Sasuke is a clone as well but he'll have the same name. Remember that Naruto's clone was blown away already.

"Well now isn't this interesting" the grass ninja from before cackled as they walked up.

"Hmm what's wrong" N-Sakura said nervously.

"You're a shadow clone. It's almost as though you saw me coming" the grass ninja said calmly.

"Well we knew people were coming. It's an exam duh" N-Sakura said nervously.

"Not what I mean." The ninja said calmly before removing her face to reveal a much older man with piercing gold eyes and purple makeup along his nose.

"What the hell" N-Sakura scowled. The third told Naruto about Orochimaru's ambitions and why he left the village but he didn't mention that he could swap bodies.

"Uhh what do we do" Sasuke said nervously. He was a clone but he could tell that this situation was bad.

"What I meant was that both of you are clones. I'm simply going to deliver a message to young Sasuke here before moving on."

"How can you tell that we're shadow clones" N-Sakura said nervously.

"I'm one of the legendary Sannin, recognizing a shadow clone is child's play for me." Orochimaru smirked as he attacked Sakura's clone with his snakes quickly destroying it.

Sasuke's clone looked on in fear at how easily Naruto's was beaten. He wanted to move but he was paralyzed thanks to the killing intent coming from the man in front of him, "What do you want from me you monster" Sasuke's clone growled.

"Since you're a clone I'm simply going to give you a message. Come with me if you want to truly stand a chance at killing your brother" Orochimaru smirked.

"What do you UGHHH" Sasuke groaned before being taken out with snakes just like Sasuke.

Orochimaru was no fool and he realized that not only did they know he was coming but they expected him to come. "I'd better get going. If I'm not careful the ANBU will find me soon." Orochimaru cursed before leaving the area. Had he stayed a few more minutes, the ANBU would've arrived and made things very interesting for him.

(Real Naruto's location)

"Dammit" Naruto cursed as he felt the memories of his clone. He couldn't believe that Orochimaru had figured them out and escaped the ANBU so easily. Then again, the man that was after his teammate was trained by the Third Hokage.

" **Well Sasuke is safe and everybody important knows he's here. He won't get away with anything anytime soon." Kurama replied.**

"Yeah I know but it's." Naruto stopped because he heard a distinctly female call nearby which made him happier. "Let's get going. I'm pretty sure that's Karin." Naruto said happily before grabbing the scroll for Red Fury and revealing his blade and a sheath to go with it.

It took him a few moments to reach Karin and when he did he was certainly caught off guard by what he saw. Karin was all alone and there was a lot of blood nearby her. Next to her was a massive brown bear and it was clear the bear had attacked Karin and his team. This surprised Naruto because he knew that particular brown bear from all of his visits to the forest. He was docile as heck and it never attacked anybody.

" **Worry about the why later. Just save her you fool." Kurama**

"Yeah yeah." Naruto groaned as he focused his wind chakra into Red Fury. **"Wind Style: Devastation Fang"** Naruto shouted as he nailed the bear with a slice of wind chakra killing it instantly. Amusingly enough the wind from his blade managed to block the blood from getting all over him and he landed just in front of a stunned Karin before quickly sheathing his blade. Turning towards her, Naruto was pretty impressed by her appearance. She was only a few inches shorter than he was and was wearing purple zipped up jacket that no doubt hid an impressive pair of breasts and black shorts that barely went below her impressive ass. A pair of thigh high black socks and ninja sandals finished off the outfit. Her red eyes and rimmed glasses were a nice compliment to her red hair. He also noticed a purple fanny pack that hid her ninja tools.

"You… you saved me" Karin gasped clearly not expecting that from an enemy.

"Yeah you're-" Naruto started to say but was quickly stopped by Karin who jumped into his arm and slammed her lips against his.

" **Lucky you. Seems you're gonna fuck her after all" Kurama teased.**

'Shut it fox' Naruto replied calmly despite enjoying what Karin was doing.

Karin stopped kissing Naruto after a minute and when she pulled away Naruto knew what was coming. "Thank you handsome." Karin said lustfully before getting a good look at her attacker. 'Wait a minute that's the guy from the first exam. He didn't have a sword….. WAIT A MINUTE' Karin thought to herself as her eyes widened when she realized that Naruto didn't have some run of the mill sword.

"Is something wrong" Naruto frowned since he didn't expect the quick change.

"Why do you have Red Fury?" Karin growled angrily. It seems as though his mother's blade was rather special if this girl from the Grass Village knew about it.

Naruto unsheathed the blade and smiled. "I'm surprised that you know my mother's blade. Then again, you're an Uzumaki like me." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Karin's expression went from one of anger and fury to shock and confusion. Not only was he an Uzumaki but he also knew that she was, "F-fellow Uzumaki. So that means your mother is Lady Kushina" Karin sputtered in confusion.

Naruto was surprised that his mother was referred to as Lady Kushina but he continued nonetheless "That's right I'm Naruto Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki is my mother. What of it" Naruto questioned. Naruto didn't know where her anger came from and when Karin went to a single knee like an unworthy knight he was even more confused.

"Forgive me Lord Uzumaki. Had I known you were still alive, I would've left the Hidden Grass long ago." Karin said in almost subservient fashion.

"You're gonna have to explain that one to me" Naruto said in confusion. It appeared as though his mother had a past that even he wasn't aware of. He would ask Kurama but he had a feeling the fox wouldn't know either

Karin stood up for a second and smiled, "Of course" Karin said calmly before explaining some news that shocked Naruto. He knew his mother was brought from the now defunct Hidden Whirlpool Village. What he didn't know, was that his mother was the daughter of the leader of the main branch of the Uzumaki clan. Karin's family was part of a group of branch clans that separated when Whirlpool was taken over. Apparently his chakra level and ability with sealing jutsu was a result of that. Granted Naruto didn't focus on the seals very often. Clearly he would do so later.

"Thank you for the explanation Karin." Naruto said calmly. He was so caught off guard that he wasn't really horny anymore.

"What do you wish of me Lord Naruto, I am yours to command as long as you wish it" Karin said back in her subservient pose.

Naruto smiled since this would end up exactly as he hoped of course first there was some business to handle, "Karin what type of scroll do you have?"

"Earth. Lord Uzumaki. It's in my fanny pack." Karin said calmly.

"Good well I want it. I'm going to use it to pass the exams." Naruto said calmly. This couldn't have gone better if he planned it. He'd put aside the fact that the bear attacked her for the moment.

Karin calmly reached into her fanny pack and grabbed the scroll before standing up and giving it to Naruto. "If that's all I suppose you're headed back to your team." Karin said nervously.

"Not quite" Naruto smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm confused, I thought you were with that Hyuuga girl since you were having sex during the first exam" Karin replied with a heavy blush. Clearly she was more aware of Naruto then she wanted to admit.

Naruto chuckled a bit before coming up with the perfect reply, "Didn't stop you from kissing me when I saved your life.

Karin blushed heavily, "I was lost in the moment when-" Karin had to stop because Naruto kissed her again this time on the lips.

Naruto stopped the kiss again before smiling at the young woman, "Karin I'm planning to rebuild the Uzumaki clan and Hinata is just one of my women. I wouldn't mind if you become another one of them" Naruto smirked before putting Red fury back in its scroll.

For Karin this was a dream opportunity since she had a deal with the Grass Village's leader that she and her mom could leave the village if she found a main clan Uzumaki. Luckily for her the deal still stood and despite her mother's death a few months before the exams. "Of course Lord Uzumaki" Karin replied happily.

 **LEMON START:**

Karin jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his before smashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss which caused Naruto's eyes to widen. 'Not bad' Naruto thought to himself as he clashed tongues with the red head trying to take control of the kiss. A minute later, for air but the kiss was even.

"That's not bad Karin. Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Naruto smirked.

"Icha Icha books. My mom didn't mind I read it under one condition and that was that I save myself for an Uzumaki heir" Karin smirked causing Naruto to smile.

"So what else did Icha Icha teach you" Naruto wondered.

"You're about to find out" Karin said in a sultry voice as she dropped to her knees again but this time lowered his pants and boxers trying to fish out his member. What she didn't expect was for it to smack her in the face.

"Not bad huh" Naruto smirked as his 11 inch monster was revealed.

"It's worthy of somebody of your stature Lord Uzumaki." Karin complimented before shocking Naruto by opening her mouth and getting 6 inches in an instant.

'You gotta be kidding me' Naruto exclaimed as Karin began moving instantly. He didn't risk asking if she was a virgin but she knew her way around a dick. "You're incredible Karin" Naruto grunted not having expected her to be this good.

"Glad to please Lord Uzumaki and if you have the legendary stamina of the Uzumaki I'm sure we can have lots of fun" Karin smirked as she resumed her ministrations. For the first few minutes Naruto allowed Karin to do what she wanted alone but Naruto decided to up the ante by pushing her a bit with his hands. The blowjob lasted a little over five minutes before Naruto reached his limit.

"Karin I'm gonna cum" Naruto moaned heavily. This was definitely gonna be a good one despite the fact he had sex with Hinata and Haku earlier in the day.

"Let me have it Lord Uzumaki" Karin pleaded before resuming her ministrations. Seconds later, Naruto gave her what she wanted and sent a massive load into her mouth.

'Damn she's good' Naruto thought to himself as she took his load without too much issue managing to swallow nearly all of it. "Alright Karin it's time for the main event. So please strip for me" Naruto said happily.

Karin looked at him nervously because as simple as it may have sounded her situation was complicated, "Alright Lord Uzumaki but you must promise not to freak out." Karin said calmly as she began to strip. First came the black shorts to reveal a wine red thong that was dripping with love juices that quickly came off as well. Then she unzipped her shirt and unclasped her bra. Naruto was shocked by the bite marks all over her arms and chest and had to wonder where it came from. He had a feeling there were many more but they had healed overtime.

"What's going on" Naruto asked almost nervously. He had never seen anything like it and was shocked.

"I have the ability to heal people by having them bite my body. As you can see sometimes people choose rather horrible areas." Karin said bashfully since some of the bite marks were on her breasts. She felt dirty for the power and although she had kept her purity she still didn't feel clean.

"That's amazing" Naruto said in shock as he walked over to Karin.

"If it bothers you I can simply.. KYAA" Karin yelped as Naruto bit her left breast causing her to moan out loud.

"Your power is beautiful Karin. Don't forget it" Naruto said happily as he started at the edge of her left arm and started tracing kisses along her arm and collarbone while using his right hand to finger her pussy.

As the minutes passed Karin was slowly feeling better. Naruto may not realize it but his kisses were almost all hitting old marks. As a result she began to associate the kisses with pleasure instead of the shame she used to feel "AHH! Thank you Naruto!" Karin moaned as he slowly arrived at her right breast and licked her hardened nipples.

"You finally called me Naruto. I like that way more than Lord Uzumaki" the young man smirked as he kissed marks again until he finished remarking the young woman completely. It took him five minutes to do so but soon it was clear that she was his.

Karin was on the verge of cumming but she wanted to get straight to business. Making her way slowly over to a nearby tree she stuck her ass out for Naruto and used her right hand to spread her soaked pussy, "Put it in Naruto finish claiming me by taking my purity" Karin said happily.

Naruto promptly took off his vest and undershirt and put them nearby and used the second to make a privacy barrier, "Get ready Karin and just remember we're still in the middle of an exam so somebody might ambush us" Naruto teased as he lined himself up with the young kunoichi's snatch.

"There's no chance of that Naruto, I'm a sensor and I'm sure there's nobody anywhere near us." Karin smirked. Of course she also knew that he secretly put up while they were talking but played along anyway.

"I see" Naruto said calmly. It begged the question of how she had gotten ambushed but he would focus on that later. Right now his focus was on taking his new conquests virginity, which he promptly did with a single thrust.

"YESSS!" Karin yelled as she came from him coming inside her. No longer would she have strange men biting her body just because there weren't many competent healers. Now she would serve a real leader and she was definitely looking forward to having him enjoy her body.

"Seems you're quite fired up for this." Naruto teased as he lightly smacked her ass enjoying the sound it made as he hammered her. Naruto was well aware the young woman came already so he had license to go all out from the start.

"I've been dreaming of the day when I could meet a real heir. When I heard the rumors I thought there was no way it was true but now here you are." Karin exclaimed.

"Rumors" Naruto replied in confusion deciding to grab her breasts in order to really make her feel it even more. It definitely worked because she tightened up big time but Naruto knew he could handle it.

"YESSSSS. When I arrived at my hotel. I asked this girl Ami if there were any Uzumaki in the village. She told me that there was only one and that you were competing in the exams which made me smile."

"I see" Naruto replied. He was surprised that Ami didn't bring it up during one of their private moments but then again Ami had a unique place amongst his harem.

"When you were sleeping with the Hyuuga heiress I noticed how much chakra you had so I knew there was a chance that you were an Uzumaki but your blonde hair caught me off guard. The second exam provided a perfect opportunity to confirm my suspicions." Karin muttered as she slowly hit the throws of ecstasy.

Naruto smiled since her actions from earlier now made a whole lot more sense and he was even more aroused knowing that she had gone so far for him, "Naughty girl. You intentionally hid the fact the bear was near your team in order to have them killed."

"That's right. I knew you were nearby from the start and when I sensed you coming I knew that was my chance. Luckily you did exactly what I hoped you would do" Karin said happily. What she didn't say was that her teammates abused her power as much as anybody. One in particular was extra aggressive and he was the one responsible for the marks on her breasts. She was certain that if they had stayed in the forest much longer he would've attacked her.

"I see well how about I reward you with a nice big creampie since I'm cumming soon." Naruto smirked as he used his right hand to smack her ass while holding onto her breasts.

"YES! Naruto let me have it! Fill me up with your spunk!" Karin said happily. Not even thirty seconds later she got her wish.

"Here we go Karin" Naruto said happily as she came inside the young woman filling her seed to the brim.

"Thank you Naruto" Karin said blissfully as she fell to the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk Karin we're not finished at all." Naruto said happily as scooped a little bit of her cum with his finger and stuck into her ass. His intention was clear and Karin had no problem with it.

"Let me have it Naruto. Claim every bit of me as your own" Karin said happily.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Naruto smirked as he slid into her ass with ease. Twenty minutes later he was done and he had dumped 2 loads into her pussy and one into her ass which was enough for the moment.

 **LEMON END**

It took Naruto and Karin another 30 minutes before they finally made their way to the tower to meet up with Naruto's team. It would've been sooner but Karin insisted on one last load in her pussy and ass while she took a bath in a nearby stream, something Naruto was glad to do since he realized that Orochimaru was indeed after Sasuke because of his clones popping. Upon his arrival Anko quickly appeared to take away Karin, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to finish the task. Turns out the scrolls simply summoned their teacher who explained the small message at the top of the room they were in which was supposed to be great advice for becoming a great ninja. Basically they were told that the key to becoming a great ninja is to be both strong and smart instead of focusing on just one of the two. With that over Naruto went to his room to nap and relax. Luckily for him Sasuke and Sakura appeared to forget about his promise to explain what happened. A little over 2 hours had passed since the exams began but Naruto knew that he was now a chunin.

(Scene Skip)

Day five had finally arrived and the second exam was due to end in a few hours, which was fortunate for Naruto since he was drained from the craziness of the last few days. Temari's team arrived at the tower only a few minutes after Naruto did with Karin. Luckily for Naruto, Temari ran into one of his clones and asked to be brought to him. Just as he suggested during their first meeting, he took Temari's virginity but that was just the beginning. When it came time for pillow talk, he learned more about her brother and Naruto wasn't pleased by what he heard. As horrible as Naruto's upbringing was, Gaara's was far worse especially since the Kazekage was his dad. The fact that his own father was a Kage made him shudder.

The second day started off on annoying note when Naruto kept his word and revealed that he was the host of the nine tailed fox to his new teammates. Sasuke and Sakura were both sympathetic, especially Sasuke who knew a fair bit about the fox thanks to being an Uchiha. Luckily for him, the day ended on a good note when Tenten Kin and Hinata's team arrived at the tower and Naruto managed to get private time with each girl.

Day three Ino's team arrived and that meant all of his haremette's were around which made Naruto extremely happy. Of course getting to enjoy a frustrated Ino didn't hurt either. He also had a little private time with Karin.

Day 4 was a bit more interesting and in a good way. In the morning Ino came by for a morning blowjob just to find that Anko had beaten her to it. After a small talk the two girls milked him dry before the three got some breakfast. The middle of the day was equally as interesting since Kin barged into his room just as Temari was stripping and he had yet another threesome though this one was a tad bit more awkward since both girls were traitors to their village and they took some time to discuss the attack which wasn't exactly the typical post coital conversation. After dinner, Tenten and Hinata arrived for some late night fun and Naruto barely managed to please all of them even with his stamina. "Man these last few days have been nuts" Naruto groaned as he looked at the naked Hinata next to him. Tenten would've stayed the night like Hinata, but Lee woke up really early and she didn't want to risk the rest of her team finding out about her and Naruto just yet.

"That's your fault for enjoying three girls from different villages when you already had us coming." Hinata joked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hinata." Naruto said nervously. He was pretty sure that he could talk his way out of this problem.

"I have the Byakugan and I live right next to you most of the time did you honestly think I wouldn't figure that out eventually" Hinata deadpanned. She knew about Kin from living next to him and peeking as he enjoyed her. She found out about Karin because she saw the two talking and secretly listened in. As for Temari, Hinata wanted to come see him earlier in the day but she noticed Temari coming to his room and decided to stay away.

"I have my reasons and I should've told you about them. Sorry" Naruto said nervously. He had no good explanation for his trysts with Kin and Temari that didn't involve exposing the invasion and Karin was a mess in its own way.

"It's okay you idiot. I'm more impressed that you can even move despite pleasing all of us." Hinata teased as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Geez you scared the crap out of me for a second there" Naruto groaned.

"A ninja must see through deception Naruto" Hinata teased.

"On some level I deserved that" Naruto smirked as they went back to cuddling. Tomorrow the third exam would begin and he needed to be on his game.

That's it for chapter 9. Again it was a doozy huh. Next chapter the battles begin and when it's Naruto's turn to fight boy does he get a surprise.


	11. Let the Battles begin

Chapter 10 Let the battles begin

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Battle area)

As Naruto and the rest of the teams stood in the middle of the battle arena, Naruto was certainly impressed by the teams that survived the exams and pleased at the influence he had among the group. The only team so far that didn't have a member of his growing harem was Kabuto's team and that's because it was all men. The fun part was that there were 21 people which meant that there was a potential for things to get interesting if he remembered how the third exams worked. "Here we go" Naruto smirked as the third Hokage stood in front of everyone. Next to him were the other jonin sensei Ibiki and Anko. Behind them was a wall with multiple panels and at the bottom was a large pair of arms making a hand sign.

"Welcome everybody to the Third part of the exams. The third exam is a going to be a series of one-on-one battles combat style. Unfortunately we can't get to the third exam just yet."

"What the hell do you mean? I thought we passed the second exams already!?" Kiba yelled out. It was a sentiment that most of the group seemed to agree with it.

"It should be pretty obvious if you ask me" Naruto smirked since he realized the problem instantly.

"Oh! What do you think the problem is Naruto" The Third replied with intrigue.

Naruto smiled since everybody's eyes were on him, "We have people from the Leaf Village Sound Village and Sand village who made it to this point. Putting aside the Leaf Village, since we host the damn thing, how in the world are the Sand Village or Sound Village genin going to become chunin if we have the exams right now."

"I see what you're saying" Kabuto answered much to Naruto's amusement. "The exam won't take place right now. It'll take place in a month or so since the villages will want to know who passed and failed and it will give everybody a chance to arrange transport."

"That's right but that's only the first problem." Naruto smirked.

"The first problem" Sakura wondered.

Everyone paused to think about what Naruto was getting at but Shikamaru was the first to speak, "I see what you mean. How troublesome" Shikamaru spoke out realizing the issue. "At 21 people there are too many people to do a proper exam."

"Bingo brats" Anko smirked. "Evaluating that many people is a headache and the higher ups have too much stuff to deal with to spend the time required to evaluate everybody."

'Well unless you had shadow clones like me' Naruto thought to himself. "In other words we need to reduce the numbers a bit" Naruto smirked.

"That's right and we're going to do that with a series of preliminary matches" The Third said calmly. All of the sudden a new man appeared in front of them. It was a jonin with black eyes and short brown hair.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage, I'd like to take over from here as the proctor for the third exams.

"Of course Hayate." The third replied.

"As Lord Hokage said, we're going to have preliminary matches. Anybody who wants to drop out now can do so.

"Wait a minute, battle right now" Kabuto said nervously.

"That's right" Hayate replied

"Well I'm afraid I'm out" Kabuto said nervously about to give in.

"Booring and here I thought you were actually kinda interesting. All of us fighting for our lives and you're gonna give up so easily." Naruto groaned. He was hoping to get into Kabuto's head and that's it.

"What did you say" Kabuto growled.

"I mean if you were the only one who did it yea I'd understand but all of us have fought hard. Now I see why you're stuck as a genin after 7 exams."

"Hmph then I guess I'll stay. If I'm getting looked down on by a snot nose brat like you then I guess perhaps I should show off a bit." Kabuto huffed.

"Shame we have to see if we're paired up" Naruto smirked.

"Then I guess I'll withdraw" one of Kabuto's teammates said calmly. He had dark skin with sunglasses and a piece of cloth over his face.

"Alrighty then Yoroi Akado has withdrawn. The rest of the names will be selected together and organized into random battles." Hayate explained calmly.

'Perfect. Hopefully I can actually fight Kabuto so I can take him out.' Naruto thought to himself as the board began to move.

" **Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi"**

"Will Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi please stay while the rest of the competitors go to the observation area" Hayate announced. A few minutes later everybody was up at the observation deck and Naruto stood to himself

'Round 1 to Shino and it won't be close' Naruto smiled as he thought about his own battles. Most people didn't have info on the Sound Village and Naruto decided not to cheat and use Kin but it was obvious what Zaku did because of his outfit. Zaku used holes on the gauntlet he wore to attack and they would be easy pray for his bugs. As a result Naruto began thinking about his own opponents. Fighting Neji or Lee would be a real headache because of their styles being a poor match for him. Hinata would offer a similar problem to Neji but he could cripple the girl rather easily using a male version of his sexy jutsu. That was true of most of his harem despite the fact that they had seen him naked plenty. Kiba would be an easy win for him and Sasuke would be tricky without showing off a special surprise he had been working on. The rest of the foes were a matter of the right strategy based on what he could tell. The lone exception is Gaara because of Shukaku.

"Why aren't you watching the battles Naruto" Kakashi said nervously as he walked next to his student. He was surprised that Naruto was by himself. Then again with Kiba there he couldn't talk in private to any of his lovers.

"Because I know whose going to win and I'm more focused on my own battles." Naruto replied calmly.

"You never know what could happen" Kakashi smirked. Naruto couldn't disagree so he turned back to the attack just to find that Zaku was on the ground.

"Thought so" Naruto said calmly as Hayate came up and announced Shino as the victor.

"Well it seems Shino's improved" Kakashi said with amusement.

Naruto couldn't disagree but decided to explain the real issue to his teacher "Shino has gotten stronger but his opponent was a perfect match." Naruto replied calmly.

"Fair enough. Well let's see whose next." Naruto smirked.

" **Kankuro vs Musumi"**

"Well this is interesting. It's Kabuto's other teammate." Kakashi smirked.

"Yeah but amusingly enough he also got the worst possible opponent for him." Naruto whispered.

"What do you mean? There was very little information on Musumi." Kakashi replied.

"Hold on a moment Kakashi sensei" Naruto replied calmly before making a few hand signs and placing his hand on his teacher's forehead.

" _ **Sorry I would've said more but with dog boy here private conversations are impossible." Naruto spoke into Kakashi's head.**_

" _ **Ahh! Let me guess Ino taught you."**_

" _ **Yes she did. Anyway anybody with a half a brain knows that Kankuro is a puppeteer and if I'm right about Musumi he's gonna fall for a classic bait and switch" Naruto replied.**_

" _ **I see. So what do you want to do about the snake" Kakashi questioned.**_ Both were aware that Orochimaru was there and so was everybody who knew him back in the old days. The problem was they couldn't do anything without distracting everybody else.

" _ **We wait and see what happens. Orochimaru's plan was foiled and now he has to find a new way to get to Sasuke" Naruto replied.**_

"Gotcha" Kankuro yelled as Musumi appeared to crush Kankuro. Musumi has the ability to break all of his bones and strangle his opponents. A nasty trick against most opponents, but as Naruto said Kankuro was a puppeteer. All of the sudden the wrappings unfurled to reveal the real Kankuro and all of the sudden Musumi was trapped.

"Like I said bait and switch" Naruto smirked just as Musumi was crushed. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the current situation. The battles thus far had been pretty boring but they also played out cleanly.

"The winner is Kankuro" Hayate announced once again. Naruto was praying for a battle that would actually be interesting. Unfortunately for him he was about to get his wish.

" **Kabuto Yakushi vs Sasuke Uchiha"**

"Uh oh" Naruto said nervously.

"This should be interesting" Kakashi said calmly with his eyes opened. Kakashi was briefed about Kabuto being a spy for Orochimaru and his possible connection to Sasuke. That meant that this battle could go all sorts of ways. Kabuto walked down first but Naruto made his way towards Sasuke before the battle started.

"Oh, finally decided to join us dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes but be very careful with this one. He's hiding a big secret" Naruto whispered.

"Alright" Sasuke replied as he calmly went down.

"Naruto what's wrong" Ino said nervously as she joined the blonde. Nobody really batted an eye at the interest since it was known he spent tons of time with Shikamaru and Choji so naturally he saw Ino a few times

"Sasuke has a difficult battle ahead. Something about Kabuto makes me nervous." Naruto explained with a smile. He couldn't reveal more to Ino yet.

"Weren't you the one who taunted the guy earlier for wanting to quit. You're overthinking it." Kiba scoffed. Naruto wasn't bothered by Kiba's dismissal since Kiba was one of the dumber members of their group. As the battle began Naruto was very curious what Sasuke would do. Of course Naruto wasn't the only one.

'Kabuto you have to be extremely smart right now. I may be compromised but you aren't. Though I don't know if you want to win or lose based on earlier." Orochimaru thought to himself. He was actually surprised that he hadn't been discovered since he looked very similar to his appearance in the Forest. Then again, he also was well aware that they couldn't make a move on him at the moment. His original plan was to plant the cursed seal on Sasuke and hope he loses in the final exam and that would act as motivation. Now thanks to Naruto provoking Kabuto his trusted general was trapped.

As Kabuto focused on the battle he internally cursed since this was the worst possible person for him to battle in the first round, 'So now what. If I beat him Sasuke will be motivated but I'm forced to focus on the final exams. If I lose Sasuke won't be motivated and he'll be taken away for training, preventing us from getting to him.' Kabuto thought to himself.

"Hey Kabuto I'm curious if you've ever gotten this far in the exams. I mean you've taken it seven times" Sasuke taunted.

"Why does that matter." Kabuto replied.

"Well if you've taken the exams as many times as you have there's no way you shouldn't have gotten to this point. If you've gotten to the third exam and failed that just means you were never worthy." Sasuke smirked. If he had learned anything from Naruto it was how to annoy your opponent into being sloppy.

"Well maybe it's time you find out" Kabuto growled. Usually he was able to keep a level head but the taunts from Naruto and Sasuke got to his head.

"Sounds fun" Sasuke smirked as he activated his Sharingan.

"Battle begin" Hayate shouted as he moved away. Sasuke started off by throwing a shuriken at Kabuto who quickly countered with his own.

"If that's all you got the legendary Uchiha ain't much" Kabuto taunted. Kabuto and Sasuke engaged oddly enough in a taijutsu fight despite Sasuke's clear advantage in long range combat. As the two exchanged punches and kicks it was obvious to everybody watching that they were even.

"Whoa he's keeping up with Sasuke" Ino commented.

"Wrong Ino, It's the opposite." Naruto replied.

"Huh how can you tell" Ino replied since she knew Sasuke was his teammate.

"You have incredible observation skills if you've noticed that Naruto" Gai revealed as he stood in front of the group. Turning towards Ino, Gai finished his thought, "Kabuto has longer arms and is slightly faster. Sasuke's Sharingan is helping but he can't keep up with Kabuto"

"Well then why won't Sasuke go long range?" Ino wondered as Sasuke went flying from a kick. He recovered quickly but he looked beat up.

"Because he wants to save his real skills for the finals. After all if he wants to fight certain people he has to hide his secrets" Naruto explained.

"Right" Ino replied knowing that one of those people was Naruto himself.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu" Sasuke shouted out causing the group to focus again.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Kabuto replied countering him perfectly. The two fireballs seemed to perfectly cancel each other out.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. Come on now, everybody knows that the Uchiha can use fire style. You gotta show me way more than that" Kabuto taunted.

"I figured as much" Sasuke smirked from behind Kabuto as he kicked him in the sides sending Kabuto flying before he easily recovered.

'Clever. He's holding back his real skills for now but showing moves that should be expected of somebody like him' Naruto thought to himself as Kabuto prepared to attack again. The two exchanged another series of punches and kicks that were even until Kabuto backed up.

"Hey Sasuke hold on a second" Kabuto said calmly. He was panting slightly but not too worn out.

"Why should I stop now" Sasuke grumbled. He wasn't pleased that he was unable to really damage him. Sure he could show off more skills but considering the class of opponent he wasn't' surprised.

"Because I'm going to surrender." Kabuto said calmly.

"Come again"

"You gotta be kidding! This was just getting good" Kiba yelled out.

"So care to tell us why you're surrendering" Sasuke growled. He wanted to earn his spot and this wasn't that at all.

"You're an extremely popular kid and your fan club ain't just the girls from your school. It's kunoichi of all kinds of ages and various businesses around the Leaf. If people found out that I was the reason the last Uchiha won't be in the finals; it'll make my life a headache" Kabuto shrugged causing most of the people to facepalm.

'Well as lies go that's a pretty good one.' Naruto groaned.

" **Yes but for now it's over" Kurama replied.**

Hayate was in disbelief but Kabuto made his decision "With Kabuto's surrender, that means the winner is Sasuke Uchiha. The two combatants walked back and Sasuke was internally furious. Unfortunately the focus quickly turned to the next battle.

" **Tenten Higarashi vs Temari"**

"Sucks for Tenten" Naruto groaned.

"What do you mean sucks for Tenten. Clearly you know something I don't" Ino replied curiously. Unlike Naruto, Ino was loud on purpose as payback since Naruto was clearly sleeping with Temari.

"Nothing" Naruto cursed having spoken out loud. Considering what he knew about both girls this was one of the worst possible matchups for Tenten. As Temari went down, Tenten made her way over to Naruto much to most of the group's surprise.

"What's wrong Naruto don't think I can win." Tenten teased.

"Actually Tenten that's exactly how I feel" Naruto said bluntly.

Tenten frowned but decided that she would have a little fun at Naruto's expense, "Well I'm gonna prove you wrong" Tenten said happily before slamming his lips against his shocking most of the group including Naruto and annoyed Temari in the process.

'She totally did that on purpose. She knows that I'm sleeping with Temari and wanted to take a shot at her' Naruto thought to himself. Tenten pulled away knowing that she had her fun.

"Now if you don't mind I have a battle to win" Tenten smirked as she walked away with a sway in her hips that she knew was to tease Naruto.

"Seems as though Tenten's flames of youth are particularly strong today." Rock Lee said as he appeared next to Naruto.

"That's true Lee but no matter how bright her flames burn she will never beat this opponent." Naruto said grimly. Most people were curious about the fact that Tenten had kissed Naruto but it was his statement that bothered them more.

"Let the battle begin" Hayate shouted and within moments it was clear that to those who knew her style Tenten was in trouble.

Tenten fired a series of kunai and shuriken at Temari who countered back in a way that none of them expected. "Take this" Temari shouted as she deflected the weapons with her now opened battle fan.

"She's a wind style user." Lee shouted in shock.

"So that's what you meant Naruto" Gai replied calmly knowing that is student was in trouble.

"Uh huh" Naruto nodded. As a weapons user wind style is one of her worst matchups and it's a weakness that Tenten has an extremely difficult problem countering. Tenten continued to throw attacks at Temari and none of them seemed to work.

"That's enough. If all you're gonna do is throw ninja tools at me you won't be able to win. **"Sickle Weasel"** Temari shouted as she sent blasts of wind chakra at Tenten who dodged them easily but groaned.

"Dammit I was really hoping to save this for the finals." Tenten groaned as she reached for a scroll in her side pocket. Most of the crowd was shocked when Tenten revealed a 1 and half foot long katana.

'When did Tenten learn to use kenjutsu?' Naruto thought to himself. He got his answer a moment later.

' **Remember how you told Tenten that you wanted Zabuza to train you because you were worried about her family's shop' Ino said into his mind.**

' **Yes I do.' Naruto replied calmly not bothered by the link. Ino was the one who taught him after all and he knew she could use it.** His focus was also on the battle and he was surprised how fast Tenten was but then again with her teammates that shouldn't be a surprise. Temari frowned before shutting her fan and the next round was about to begin.

'Well she decided to learn kenjutsu from Zabuza as well. She asked us to keep it a secret from you and we all agreed since we knew you were hiding secrets too.' Ino teased.

'Care to explain what you mean' Naruto wondered.

Tenten kept attacking despite Temari blocking her attacks with her now closed fan. The ferocity that she used was impressive for somebody who wasn't a natural kenjutsu user, 'There's a reason Tenten kissed you knowing she was about to face Temari.' Ino smirked knowing her lover would get the message.

Naruto frowned a bit since it meant something he didn't expect. 'I see. So Hinata isn't the only one aware of my sleeping around.' Naruto replied.

'That's right. We can discuss it later if you want to but there's a battle going on and it's just getting good.' Ino smirked ending the link. Naruto's focus returned to the battle just in time for Tenten to finally land a clean hit on Temari's back. Well until it popped into smoke.

"Shit" Tenten groaned knowing that she was wide open.

"You're not bad with the blade" Temari praised as she appeared a few feet in front of Tenten, "Unfortunately, you're not good enough. **Great Sickle Weasel** " Temari shouted as she opened up her fan and in one motion aimed a large blast of wind at Tenten. Thanks to how close she was Tenten couldn't block the attack and got sent flying into the wall with a brutal thud.

"Ouch" Naruto groaned finally speaking out so people never realized what was going on. Tenten was finished and Naruto knew it.

"The winner is Temari" Hayate announced. Temari smiled and went to pick up Tenten much to Naruto's happiness and the two girls walked back up.

"Great battle ladies" Naruto smiled.

"Thanks" Tenten smirked.

"Thank you very much." Temari replied also. Naruto would have a nice chat with Temari later but his focus turned back to the battles when Kakashi spoke up.

"Things are about to get very interesting" Kakashi smirked as the next pairing appeared.

" **Rock Lee vs Kiba Inuzuka"**

"Well now this should be fun" Naruto replied.

"YEAHHHHHHHH" Lee cried out as he ran down to wait for Kiba.

"This should be good" Kiba smirked as he walked down.

"So Naruto who do you think wins this one" Shikamaru smirked as he came over to him.

"It's a close one but Lee has the advantage" Naruto said calmly.

"Why do you say that" Shikamaru replied.

"Because in a pure taijutsu fight the person whose faster wins and Lee is probably the second fastest genin in the final exams" Naruto smirked.

'Second fastest" Gai said in surprise both at the fact Naruto was aware of Lee's true speed and that he knew of a person faster.

"The fastest is me and while Kiba is strong he wouldn't win against either of us" Naruto smirked as the battle began. Just as he expected Kiba's combinations with his dog Akamaru were powerful but Lee dodged every single one of them and countered with strikes of his own. After five minutes Kiba went flying from a roundhouse kick from Lee and that was it.

"Winner Rock Lee" Hayate announced.

The Third Hokage couldn't be prouder if he tried as he watched the battles. Not at what was going down but at Naruto's analysis. The third could hear everything Naruto said and he was spot on. As the next battle arrived the Third was curious what Naruto was going to say.

" **Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi"**

"Since you seem to have the view on everybody what do you think about this battle." Ino smirked. Everybody was waiting for this analysis including a curious Kin.

"I don't know much about Kin since her strategy isn't as obvious as her teammates, but here's what I do know. Shikamaru is easily one of the ten smartest people in the entire Leaf Village." Naruto replied.

'Again not a bad analysis and he might be understating that fact.' The third thought to himself. Much as Naruto expected, the battle was certainly an interesting one. Shikamaru's family used shadow's to attack and Kin quickly realized that and focused purely on his shadow. The tactic continued and it seemed to be working. All of the sudden the people watching the battle were shocked when Kin couldn't move.

"Shadow possession complete" Shikamaru smirked stunning everybody. Now that he had her Shikamaru surprised everybody again by using a shuriken to play chicken and while he was fine leaning back Kin's head hit the wall and knocked herself out. It was a battle that nobody expected but once again Naruto seemed to have a beat on it.

As the battles continued Naruto was doing a mental collection left and he was getting nervous because of his possible opponents.

" **Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno"**

'Well this should be fun' Naruto smirked. This was a matchup that was hard to call and made even worse when Ino and Sakura came up to him.

"So Naruto whose gonna win" Ino smirked as she and Sakura stood in front of him. Knowing what he knew about both girls this was a hard call. Ino was his lover and he knew that she was talented but he knew that Sakura was no slouch either. This was a battle about cleverness and if it happened a few months ago Ino would easily win. Now he wasn't so sure.

"I plead the fifth girls" Naruto replied knowing that it was the best way to prevent trouble from coming his way. Naruto was even more nervous when both girls looked at him and smiled.

"We forgive you" Ino and Sakura said at the same time before both kissing him on the cheek. As they walked away Naruto was both confused and disturbed. Confused at the public displays of affection and disturbed because his popularity was slowly being noticed.

" **HAHAHA. The burden of being popular kit." Kurama smirked.**

'Yeah yeah but now we have a big problem' Naruto thought to himself. With those two selected the only battlers left were him Gaara Neji Hinata Dosu and Choji. For both him and Hinata this was about to get ugly.

"You really should watch the current battle Naruto" Kakashi smirked as he stood next to him. It was about as basic of a battle as you'd get but the girls exchanged punches and kicks like no other. It lasted for five minutes until Ino trapped Sakura with her mind transfer jutsu.

"It's over" Kakashi said calmly.

"Not really" Naruto smirked as he was aware of a little quirk of Sakura's the question is would it be enough. Naruto watched on for a few minutes and just as Sakura appeared to give up a violent wrenching took place and Ino got up.

"Impossible. How could Sakura resist Ino's influence?" Shikamaru exclaimed. This time Naruto made his way over to Shikamaru and smiled.

"You know how Lee talks about flames of Youth so much that it drives you crazy" Naruto smirked causing Lee to face fault a bit.

"Yeah what's your…. Ah I see." Shikamaru smirked.

"Exactly. Sakura's flames of youth are something she keeps inside herself." Naruto smirked before going back to his spot. Both girls were incredibly worn out and the battle ultimately ended in a draw when the two girls knocked each other out.

"Impressive" Kakashi smirked.

"Yeah but now the real fun begins" Naruto smirked since there were six people left. As the names began to move things got extremely interesting and not in a good way.

" **Choji Akamichi vs Dosu Kinata"**

Most of the people were focused on the battle that was about to begin but for Naruto and a few others the last four was a quadrant of horror.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but I really want to fight Hinata' Naruto thought to himself.

" **Actually wanting to fight your mate is brutal but considering who else remains that makes sense."**

'Oh yeah, if Hinata fought Gaara she'd be screwed and she couldn't fight Neji either.' Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't worried about fighting Hinata or for that matter Neji. The real problem was him fighting Gaara.

"Winner Dosu Kinata" Hayate announced and while most people were worried about Choji it was the next battle that had everyone even more curious.

'Please let Naruto fight Hinata. Please let Naruto fight Hinata' Kurenai and Kakashi thought to themselves.

'Please don't let Neji fight Hinata. Please don't let Neji fight Hinata.' Gai and Tenten thought to themselves.

'Please let me fight Hinata. Please let me fight Hinata.' Naruto thought to himself.

Despite all the praying and all of the hoping things were never quite as people wanted.

" **Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga"**

'This is bad' Naruto thought to himself. He knew about Neji's history thanks to Hinata and Tenten. As a result, he truly believed that Neji would kill Hinata if he was allowed to. He was brought from his musing when Hinata came up to him.

"Wish me luck Naruto" Hinata said with a smile on her face. It was obvious what she wanted and Naruto had no choice but to give it to her.

"Yeah good luck hime" Naruto smirked as he kissed her on the lips just as Tenten did for him. Hinata walked down with a smile on her face and more confidence than ever before.

"Hmph. You may have changed Hinata hime but you'll lose to me" Neji said coldly as he activated his Byakugan.

"We shall see Neji" Hinata replied confidently as she flared her own technique.

The battle that began shortly was something impressive to those who knew what was happening. "Man Hinata's improved" Naruto smirked as he watched the battle unfold. Hinata and Neji exchanged blow after blow that didn't seem to do much but Naruto Kakashi and those who knew him realized that it was doing more internal damage. After all the Gentle Fist style of both attacked the body internally shutting off chakra points bit by bit. As the two backed away it was clear that Hinata had suffered a bit more than Neji.

"Not bad Hinata" Neji smirked noticing that his arm was damaged slightly one of the chakra points closed.

"Same with you" Hinata smiled back knowing that she had received minor damage as well.

"Ready for round 2" Neji smirked as they exchanged gentle strikes on their arms but this time Neji had the advantage.

"Dammit" Hinata cursed knowing that this time she was the one struggling. Her right arm was slowly weakening and she knew that the battle was just beginning.

"Hinata you cannot beat me with your arm like that. We both know that. It's your fate to lose to me" Neji lectured. Neji's strikes had cut off her dominant arm and she couldn't keep going if she was allowed to.

"Fate has nothing to do with this brother" Hinata shouted as they charged again. This time Hinata's arm was completely immobilized thanks to Neji.

"Will you surrender now?" Neji said coldly.

"No and I won't give up until you finish me off" Hinata said coldly.

"Fine but you'll regret it" Neji smirked as he bent down and stretched his arms down.

"That's" Naruto exclaimed recognizing the technique.

"How do you know that technique Neji" Hinata gasped knowing it as well.

"Doesn't matter. You're in range of my divination" Neji smirked as he unleashed the signature attack of the Hyuuga.

"2 Palms" Neji shouted as he struck twice on her right arm. Hinata's groan of pain was clear

"4 Palms" Neji shouted as four strikes hit the upper part of her left arm

"8 Palms" Neji shouted once again as eight strikes attacked the bottom of her left arm and her left side.

"16 Palms" This time Neji immobilized almost all of Hinata's right side

"32 Palms" Now the left side

"64 Palms" Now Hinata was completely cut off from her chakra and the battle was over. Or at least it would've been had Hinata not given up.

"Not bad but I can still fight" Hinata said coldly.

"Hinata give up" Naruto shouted knowing that she was finished. Even he had trouble with that technique and now Hinata was in trouble.

"No Naruto. I will never give up. That's my ninja way" Hinata said coldly.

"Alrighty then but if you die it's not my fault" Neji said coldly as he prepared to strike again. Or at least he would have had Gai and Naruto not gotten involved. Gai grabbing Neji and Naruto standing in front of Hinata.

"That's enough Neji" Gai said coldly.

"You're just protecting Hinata. The main branch gets preferential treatment again." Neji cursed.

"No you idiot. You don't want to kill her so we're not gonna let you try" Naruto said coldly.

"Very well, but Lady Hinata should've learned a valuable lesson from all of this."

"And what's that" Naruto said coldly.

"That a failure will always be a failure. Even you cannot beat me Uzumaki" Neji boasted.

Naruto smiled since despite his easy victory over Hinata he would have no problem against Neji. After Hiashi learned the truth they would secretly meet once every few months to spar so he had long gotten used to battling against the gentle fist. It was one of the various secrets that he kept from the girls and now it was about to bear fruit. Of course Naruto could only give Neji the beating he deserves if he got by his next opponent. Of course that was a difficult task in its own right.

"Winner Neji Hyuuga" Hayate announced and while Hinata was taken away to get some treatment just as the others before her to relax it was time for the final battle and boy they couldn't have picked a better way to end things.

"Naruto you need to be smart here" Kakashi warned and for good reason. He was one of the few people who knew that Gaara was a jinchuriki liked Naruto but he could see how unstable the young man was.

"Don't I know it?" Naruto groaned. This was gonna suck.

"The final battle is Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara of the Desert" Hayate announced and for the people left in the stadium this was a battle that couldn't be missed.

That's it for Chapter 10 and yeah this wasn't my best work. I did plan to have Naruto fight Gaara the whole time but it was going to be much different. Then again I hate the chunin exams arc because there's a lot of boring fights so I thought I'd switch things up. I hope you enjoyed the Sasuke Kabuto battle and of course the Lee Kiba fight which means our green wonder will be back for more. Next chapter Naruto and Gaara face off and it's a battle that will be like nothing any of the ninja have ever seen before.


	12. Battle of the Beasts

Chapter 11 Battle of the Beasts

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

"The final battle is Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara of the Desert" Hayate announced and for the people left in the stadium this was a battle that couldn't be missed.

" **So you're facing off against Shukaku's container huh. You may need to pull out all the stops for this one." Kurama muttered as the reality of the next battle kicked in**

'Yeah I know and the problem is that might not be enough, especially if he uses Shukaku's power.' Naruto replied. According to Temari Gaara was incredibly, unstable and knocking him out may actually be more dangerous. This was going to be incredibly tricky.

" **The teachers will know to prepare for anything." Kurama replied.**

'Yeah' Naruto acknowledged as he and Gaara made their way down to the battlefield. This battle was about to get dangerous and Naruto knew it. After all it was a battle between two tailed beasts hosts. Reaching into his pocket he undid Red Fury and put it by his waist ready to battle. He could tell that some of the crowd was shocked by his blade but his focus was all on Gaara.

"Mother wants your blood Uzumaki" Gaara said in a slightly twisted voice.

"Too bad Gaara. Your mother ain't getting any." Naruto replied more than ready for battle.

"Begin" Hayate shouted out before getting out of the way.

Naruto started off by making the cross signs for what was his signature jutsu, **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Naruto shouted as 20 Naruto's appeared in a circle around Gaara.

"Hmph, is that all you've got?" Gaara scoffed as the gourd on his back opened and sand began to slowly leak.

"Not at all" the Naruto's all smirked as they quickly went through hand signs, **"Wind Style: Vacuum Palm"** the clones shouted before thrusting their hands forward and sending blasts of air straight at Gaara. 'Now let's see if what Temari told me was true' Naruto thought. During his pillow talk with Temari, Naruto learned about her brother's power and about his invincible sand defense. Apparently it's why Gaara has never even been injured in battle. As the palms flew towards Gaara, the sand that had spilled from his gourd moved to protect him just as Temari warned.

"You'll have to do better than that" Gaara scoffed as the sand flew at the various clones.

"Not bad at all" Naruto smirked as he had half the clones charge Gaara with kunai in their hands. He could've used Red Fury but he wanted to see just how impressive the defense was. He was pleasantly surprised when the clones he sent were quickly dispelled. Fortunately, they were decoy's and the other half flew through signs again, **"Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos"** Naruto shouted as he and the clones hammered Gaara with small orbs of wind chakra. It was a technique that Kakashi suggested for extra strong defenses and Naruto hoped that the distraction would prove enough to at least cause some damage. Unfortunately the bullets held up.

"Not bad Uzumaki but my sand defense is absolute" Gaara sneered as the rest of the clones were destroyed leaving him alone once again.

"Yeah that defense is a bitch but I think I figured out how it works. I also happen to know a trick that will neutralize it" Naruto groaned realizing what he had to do. He was hoping to save his next trick for the finals but he realized that there was no other way.

"Is that so, well I won't give you a chance to attack me" Gaara growled as the sand began to move again. The speed of the sand was impressive but it wasn't enough.

"Too late Gaara" Naruto smirked as he jumped back so he was far away from Gaara and flashed through even more hand signs. He couldn't do the move in question without them quite yet.

"It can't be" Kakashi gasped recognizing what he was about to do.

Naruto smirked as his cheeks expanded, **"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave"** Naruto seemed to shout before expelling tons of water from his mouth in order to flood the arena.

"Wait a minute, when did he learn to use water style?" Ino exclaimed. It was a sentiment shared by most of the group since Naruto hadn't shown any indication he could water jutsu to anybody..

"You've got me. I've never seen him use water style" Sakura replied in equal shock.

"Same here" Sasuke growled. Most of the crowd was shocked by the revelation.

'Well this is interesting. I know Kushina could use water style but I had no idea Naruto could as well. I'm assuming he had Zabuza teach him a few moves just in case and he found a perfect opponent' Kakashi thought to himself. On the surface, it was the perfect counter to Gaara's technique. With all the water Gaara's sand should be weakened even in the gourd. Everyone looked on as the water faded having been absorbed by the sand.

"Not bad" a slightly wet Gaara growled.

"No way. He actually him with that" Temari gasped.

Luckily for Naruto he was already preparing his next attack as everyone was distracted. "Take this, **"Water Style: Water slicer"** Naruto shouted as he finally grabbed his blade and using a quick draw sent a blast of water at his opponent. Gaara's defense tried to move again but thanks to the shock wave it wasn't quite fast enough. The water nailed Gaara in the stomach but didn't cause a deep cut.

"No way" Kankuro gasped. Gaara's defense had been breached and now his little brother was at a disadvantage.

"So much for absolute defense huh" Naruto smirked glad that the two pronged attack had worked before sheathing his blade.

"Genius" Kakashi gasped realizing what Naruto had done. He used the water from the large attack to slow down his defense so the water slicer could land. It didn't' do much damage but now that he knew how to attack Gaara it was over.

"You actually hit me." Gaara said almost in shock. Naruto looked on nervously as the sand moved into the gourd at a surprising speed.

"Finish him now Naruto" Sakura shouted knowing that he had to press his advantage.

"Got it" Naruto said nervously as flew through hand signs as quickly as he could. **"Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos"** Naruto shouted as the wind bullets flew at Gaara's seemingly weakened defense. Oddly enough he managed to block the attacks this time.

" **Shit. This defense is far more dangerous than I thought." Kurama groaned.**

'Yea I know. I thought it was odd that he could do it without hand signs and now I know why.' Naruto replied.

" **The defense is actually Shukaku protecting Gaara. That means we'll have to either use my power to overwhelm the defense OR seal Shukaku temporarily."**

'Unfortunately I don't have any seals powerful enough to hold him at least not yet' Naruto replied. There was only one way to win this battle and he hated to do it. "Old man I need you to get everyone out of here. Since this is still a match Hayate can stay but everyone else has to go." Naruto shouted shocking everyone. He would have to use more of Kurama's power and hope that Gaara didn't respond in turn.

"What are you talking about Naruto" Ino yelled out clearly annoyed.

"Naruto we can't do that" the third replied.

Naruto was annoyed but he understood what had to be done, "Fine but if things get too crazy you need to leave. This match isn't one that's gonna be stopped very easily." Naruto replied.

The third realized that Naruto knew something major and he had hidden it from him to this point, "Fine but we're going to have a talk later on" The third replied before turning to Kakashi who realized the same thing.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto scoffed as he brought his attention back on Gaara. Now that he knew about his water style this was going to get tough. Especially since the amount of sand he's used has doubled.

"If you're worried about them don't worry. Mother only wants your blood." Gaara started cackling causing everyone to be more concerned.

"Gaara, Naruto be careful" Temari said nervously as she watched the standoff.

"DIE" Gaara shouted as the sand began to attack again. Unlike before there was far more speed behind it and Naruto was struggling to dodge.

"I guess we're taking this seriously now." Naruto growled in annoyance as he continued to dodge strikes from the guy. Quickly getting into the cross sign that he would later make famous Naruto shouted out again. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** and more clones appeared. Unfortunately they were quickly dispatched.

"Naruto's in trouble" Sakura said nervously having also returned. In fact most of the fighters were back and everyone got to witness this intense battle.

'Naruto be careful' Hinata thought to herself

'Dammit Naruto do something. You're gonna lose at this rate' Tenten thought nervously.

"This is getting annoying" Naruto groaned having had to quickly create more shadow clones. Unfortunately the clones were getting destroyed as quickly as they were getting replaced and Naruto was nearly out of options.

"As strong as Naruto is, he should be able to escape from this" Sakura said in confusion as his teammate dodged attack after attack.

"Yes but he's running out of time. Gaara's sand is relentless and he can't escape it because it's all around him." Shikamaru noticed.

"Looks like there's only one way to end this" Naruto groaned as he flashed through more hand signs for yet a third trick he was saving. He definitely hadn't planned on all of this.

"Oh no!" Kakashi shouted as the sand finally got to Naruto trapping him tightly.

"Sand Coffin" Gaara shouted as he gripped his hand tighter as the sand began to close on Naruto.

"Naruto, No!" multiple ninja gasped realizing that even for Naruto there was no way out of this trap, well at least until an explosion occurred inside the sand.

"What" Gaara exclaimed clearly caught off guard. The smoke blocked Gaara's view which gave Naruto the time he needed to prepare his final attack. Hopefully nobody saw him.

"What happened" Sasuke said nervously.

"Forget that. How does Naruto know how to use the exploding clone jutsu" Asuma shouted in confusion.

"That's a good question" Kakashi wondered but as the smoke cleared Gaara was standing calm but nobody could see Naruto.

"Gotta love exploding clones" Naruto shouted from above as he finished a new series of hand signs and grabbed his sword yet again. **"Wind Style: Savage Slice"** Naruto shouted as he unsheathed his blade and sent slice of red wind right at Gaara's stomach when Gaara's defense tried to block it the wind slashed through giving Gaara a shallow cut that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. If anybody had bothered to look at Naruto's eyes they would've noticed they were crimson red but everyone was focused on the damage he did

"GAARA!" Kankuro shouted shocked that some attack could cut his brother like that.

"Damn you" Gaara growled as blood seeped from the wound.

"Surrender now" Naruto said with his eyes glowing red and his sword ready to attack again It was more a message to Shukaku then to Gaara but the message was clear.

"Fine. You win" Gaara groaned realizing that he could've killed him but he spared him for the moment. The young red head collapsed to the ground and the battle came to a ferocious end.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Hayate shouted in shock.

"Gaara" Temari and Kankuro shouted as they went to grab their teammate in order to heal him. Even their jonin sensei came down and looked at him nervously almost afraid of what could happen next.

"The cut isn't that deep so he should be fine. Just get it checked out" Naruto said calmly.

"Thank you" the man replied as he took Gaara to the infirmary. Temari and Kankuro followed which amused Naruto but he left it alone.

(Scene Skip)

After about an hour Temari and Kankuro returned and it was time to get to the true final round. Normally they wouldn't have waited but with two finals reps absent along with their sensei, there was no choice. "Well everyone after a wonderful series of battles we've made it to the final round. Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Temari of the Desert, Kankuro of the Desert, and Dosu Kinata. You eight will represent your village in the final battles. These battles will be 1 on 1 and take place in 1 month.

"Why so long of a wait" Dosu asked calmly. The fact that things had gone so backwards wasn't good and he wondered if he'd get his chance.

"As I said before, many powerful men will be coming to this arena. We want to give them the time in order to allow for the best battles." The third replied.

"So let's choose the pairings already. I wanna know who I'm gonna face" Naruto said happily. He was definitely looking forward to the finals since he had passed the second exam as planned.

The third smiled before turning towards Anko who had a small box with a hole large enough for an arm to fit in "Anko here has a box filled with the numbers 1-9. Each person will select a number and that will decide your pairings. Because there are 9 the person whose given number 9 will be given a break" The third explained.

"That's not fair" Temari cried out. Others seemed to agree but they were quickly shot down.

"Of course not, but this is the ninja world. Fairness isn't something we do." Anko smirked.

The third coughed bringing attention back to him, "Everybody select your numbers." The third announced. One by one the ninja grabbed their numbers and that's when things got fun

"1. My flames of youth will explode first" Rock Lee said happily

"3" Shino said nonchalantly.

"5 what a drag" Shikamaru shouted.

"7 here we go" Naruto shouted.

"9, well how about that" Dosu smirked.

"4" Kankuro groaned.

"6, you gotta be kidding me" Temari growled knowing she would face Shikamaru.

"8, this is gonna be good" Sasuke said happily since he was facing Naruto.

"I guess I'm 2" Neji revealed.

With the pairings decided there were a bunch of mixed reactions.

'Sasuke vs Naruto, oh great' Kakashi thought to himself.

'Unreal so Naruto is facing Sasuke and Lee is facing Neji. Talk about two insane battles" Tenten thought to herself. As Naruto's lover, she was well aware of his rivalry with Sasuke. Plus she knew that her two teammates would definitely show off an incredible battle.

The third was secretly pleased as well but maintained his composure. "So these are the battles to come. Rock Lee vs Neji Hyuuga. Shino Aburame vs Kankuro of the Desert. Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of the Desert and Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha. Dosu will be given the break and will face the winner of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." The third announced.

"Seems we're going to have quite the finals huh Kakashi" Gai said happily as he looked towards his rival. With both of them having students face off, Gai hoped Kakashi would react."

Kakashi was of course thrilled but he wanted to infuriate Gai, "What did you say" Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

"That's not funny Kakashi" Gai groaned. Of course the rest of the Leaf Village was stunned because they knew what was at stake. Four of the Leaf Villages most promising Shinobi were about to face off against one another and the other two had matchups against the Sand Village. This was going to be a fascinating final round.

"Because of the format does that mean that only one of us will be chunin" Temari asked calmly. She was still frustrated but decided to figure out as much as she could.

"Not at all. In truth you could lose your first match and still become a chunin and in theory you could win the whole thing and still not become chunin. That's all up to those evaluating you. You will be judged on many things as you compete against your fellow shinobi. That's what makes these exams so unique."

"I see." Temari replied.

"Also don't forget that you've seen some of your opponent's moves and now that you know who you're facing you have one month to prepare for them and any others. How you use this time is the true third part of the test."

"But wait a minute old man. Me and Lee are both facing teammates. Doesn't that put us at an automatic disadvantage?" Naruto groaned. Sure he was guaranteed Chunin but he needed to keep up the façade.

"Yes and No. One could say that you guys as teammates have the most unique challenge. How can you face somebody who knows most of your moves and has trained with you for a long time? That battle might be your biggest test of all" the third replied with a hidden smile.'

"Got it" Naruto replied.

"If there are no more questions we shall reconvene in one month" the Third said sternly putting an end to the Third exams. Afterwards everybody was left to their own devices and things were just getting good.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto went back to the Third Hokage's office knowing that his problems were just beginning. Now that the exam was over he could check on Karin's status and see if she would be allowed to stay with. The next question was what will happen for the next month since he and Sasuke were going to battle each other. No doubt Orochimaru would target his teammate again but what would they do for the month ahead. Opening the door he was pleasantly surprised to find that Karin and Kakashi sensei were already there waiting for him as was the Third. "Congrats Naruto" Karin said happily just before giving Naruto a massive hug.

"Thanks Karin but I'm not sure if you'll be able to stick around for very long" Naruto said nervously.

"She's fine Naruto. Anko explained what happened already and I've sent a message to the Grass Village to confirm as much. If everything is as Karin said she should be able to stay here."

Naruto couldn't believe it was that simple even with Karin's deal, "Well that's a relief."

"Yes and I'm glad for it also. Sure I'll have to return to Grass briefly in order to get some of my stuff but I'll be back here soon enough and I can start my new life with my new family." Karin said happily.

"With that settled, Ms Karin can return to her hotel. You and I have some other business to discuss" the third said calmly. By real business he meant why Naruto acted the way he did during the exams.

"Got it" Naruto nodded and Karin left in order to pack.

"I believe you have something to tell us Naruto." The third said coldly.

"Yeah" Naruto nodded before explaining why he had acted so strangely. The third was shocked to learn that Gaara was a jinchuriki but equally surprised that Naruto had seduced Temari and that thanks to her and Kin revealing sensitive information, they had nearly everything they needed to stop Orochimaru.

"Looks like your luck is benefitting us even more then we could've hoped Naruto" Kakashi teased.

"You mean me facing off against Sasuke or the fact that I neutralized one of their biggest weapons" Naruto smirked.

"Both" Kakashi replied.

"That young man being in the finals was obviously a critical part of Orochimaru's plan. I imagine my old student would've used his battle to start the invasion. With you facing off against Sasuke you're in position to protect him in case Orochimaru makes a play for him again." The third added.

"The real problem is what other tricks does Orochimaru have planned for us." Naruto frowned. They had attack plans and knew roughly where the troops would be held but not how Orochimaru himself was involved.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi wondered.

"Orochimaru isn't stupid enough to think he can beat you in a fair fight. So what else could he do to give himself an advantage?" Naruto explained.

"Let me worry about that. You just focus on Sasuke" The third replied. He had already planned on recruiting some ANBU to help him once he revealed the invasion to everybody. The rest should take care of itself.

"Okay old man" Naruto replied as he made his way home.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto opened his door he was met with quite the exotic sight. "Surprise" Ino Tenten and Hinata said happily. The girls were standing in his living room in lingerie and it was an incredible sight. Ino was in a dark purple bra and panty set that was relatively plain but still looked amazing. Tenten was wearing a wine red bra and a red thong. Hinata was in a light blue bra and panty set. Even with the bruises from the chunin exams, the girls still looked amazing.

"Aren't you girls worn out from the exams" Naruto said nervously as he quickly closed the door and activated the privacy seals he created for the house.

"Yeah we are" Tenten smiled.

"But we wanted to congratulate you for getting to the finals" Ino added.

"Is that okay with you Naruto" Hinata pleaded. The girls were clearly worn out and although Naruto appreciated what they had done, he was hesitant to accept their offer.

" **Hey kit, if you want to do this I have an idea" Kurama whispered suggesting something to Naruto.**

'Alright' Naruto replied as he looked at the girls. "Alright girls but crowd around me first" Naruto said calmly. The girls all came in front of Naruto who grabbed all of them in a massive hug much to their surprise and slight discomfort.

" **Blessings of the Fox God" Kurama shouted out from inside the seal. Thanks to their friendship he was able to use some jutsu and this one was something special.**

'What's that' Naruto replied internally but he didn't have to wait long as a cloak of red energy began to appear around Naruto.

"What's going on Naruto" Ino said nervously.

"Just trust me" Naruto replied despite being unsure himself. Much to his and the girls shock, the energy soon enveloped the girls and seemingly healed the girls causing them to moan happily.

"What's going on" Tenten wondered.

"We're being healed somehow." Hinata gasped. A minute or so later the energy faded and the girls were completely healed. Amusingly enough the girl's underwear stayed on and now the stage was set.

"We're gonna have to talk about how you did that later, but right now we're gonna congratulate our man. Right girls" Ino smirked as she grabbed Naruto and led him to the bedroom.

"Right" Tenten and Hinata said happily before following

" **Think of that as my reward for beating Shukaku kit"**

'Thanks Kurama' Naruto smirked knowing what was coming as the girls made their way to the bedroom behind him. The minute the door slammed the fun was about to begin and the girls were ready.

 **LEMON START:**

"There's something wrong with this picture" Ino smirked once everyone was in the room.

"What's that" Naruto teased back kicking off his sandals to make it easier to strip him.

"This" Ino smirked as she snuck behind Naruto and pulled off the black sleeveless vest.

"And this" Tenten smirked pulling off his shirt the minute Ino had finished to reveal his toned body.

"Don't forget this" Hinata smirked pulling down his pants above his slowly hardening cock and off of him.

"Is that better girls" Naruto teased knowing that things were about to get really kinky.

"Yes" the girls replied as they started taking positions. Ino picked his right side while Tenten was on his left leaving Hinata in front of him. Ino and Tenten kissed his sides and occasionally him while Hinata fished his cock out and began sucking it.

"Man you girls are amazing" Naruto moaned happily as he stopped kissing Tenten. Even though they had sex a ton the girls seemed to find new ways to make him shudder which was impressive. Of course he was pulled by Ino who seemed to enjoy her position a little too much.

"That didn't stop you from sleeping with Kin Ami and Temari" Ino teased before kissing him on the lips briefly.

"That's not fair" Naruto protested.

"Uh huh and there's another girl too isn't there. That girl who was watching us having sex during exam one" Hinata teased stopping her blowjob.

"You guys had sex during that awful test." Ino groaned.

"Yes but let's focus on right now. Naruto will answer ALL of our questions once we're done" Hinata smirked as she got up and kissed Ino on the lips. The clashing of their tongues was an impressive sight and Naruto was getting harder by the minute.

"Seems little Naruto doesn't have a problem with that." Tenten teased.

"Nor does big Naruto. I'll tell you girls about Karin and the others once I'm done." Naruto smiled. Clearly it was only Hinata who knew up until now but he figured the girls deserved the truth.

"Good" Ino smirked as she switched places with Hinata to continue the fun. A few minutes later Ino got up kissing Tenten on the lips as a signal to take her place and shocked Naruto by taking off her wine bread bra revealing her breast to a very pleased Naruto.

"My my so Tenten's trying a boobjob" Ino teased.

"Yeah yeah. I know my tits are small but I did want to give him something special." Tenten groaned. She was well aware that only Ami had smaller tits among Naruto's definite women, she did surpass Sakura but she was Sasuke's girl at least in Naruto's eyes.

"Don't worry about that Tenten. Your boob size doesn't matter" Naruto said calmly trying to placate her.

"He says that now but" Ino smirked as she stopped her ministrations to take off her bra and press up against Naruto.

"He's definitely a boob guy" Hinata teased taking off her bra following Ino's movements.

"Oh shut up" Tenten pouted as she started her boobjob.

"Tenten keep going" Naruto groaned. Her breasts were among the smallest but they definitely felt good despite the fact and to add to his pleasure Ino decided to rub her breasts against Naruto's back.

"Really Ino" Tenten deadpanned noticing that Naruto was getting even harder than before and that his precum was starting to flow.

"What, I want him to cum so we get to the good part already." Ino smirked.

"Got it" Tenten smirked increasing the speed of her breasts knowing that Naruto would be cumming pretty soon.

After a minute of the new formation Tenten got her wish, "Tenten I'm cumming" Naruto shouted.

"Make sure to get a good bit of her breasts so we can have some" Ino whispered into his ear before biting it softly.

"Shit I'm cumming" Naruto moaned since his ears were a weakness. Naruto's seed flew onto Tenten's breasts though Tenten got a nice bit in her mouth as well.

"Alright girls come and get it" Tenten teased knowing what was coming.

"Alrighty but don't say I didn't warn you" Hinata teased as she latched onto Tenten's left breast while Ino licked her right in order to take their split of Naruto's cum.

"Dammit girls come on I don't wanna cum from your tongue" Tenten pouted since she was getting wetter and wetter.

"Well its main event time girls" Ino smirked stopping her ministrations in order to take off her soaked panties.

"Alrighty then" Hinata smirked following suit.

"Geez this is insane" Tenten smiled taking off her thong and revealing her own soaked pussy.

"Alrighty then its showtime" Naruto smirked knowing the girls would decide who goes first for him. A quick nod from the girls and sexytime could begin. Much to his surprise, Ino took the right side and Hinata took the left side leaving Tenten to be the first to get his member. Tenten was in doggystyle while Ino and Hinata were facing him spread eagle.

"Come on Naruto let me have it" Tenten smiled.

"Alright" Naruto replied happily as he lined his hardened member with Tenten's pussy and slid in quickly causing her moan happily.

"Don't forget us Naruto" Ino teased shaking her breasts for Naruto.

"Of course" Naruto smirked as he slid two fingers into both girls pussy's making sure to time his strokes perfectly with his penis so each girl had a similar amount of pleasure.

"YES! YES! YES!" All three girls cried as Naruto played with them perfectly. His strokes hitting the back of Tenten's womb and making Ino and Hinata cry out.

"You know Tenten you may not have the best breast but you definitely have the beast ass." Naruto revealed much to Tenten's joy.

"Then smack my ass and fill me up with your seed." Tenten screamed since she was already extremely close.

"Okay Tenten here we go" Naruto smirked as he turned his focus away from the other two and grabbed Tenten's large ass with his hands smacking it with his right in order to add to Tenten's joy.

"YESS!" Tenten yelled in approval as her walls tightened with the new position. Ino and Hinata had understood her desire and began playing with themselves in order to make sure when Naruto came for them they'd be ready each fondling their breasts and pussy's for Naruto to enjoy.

"Man you girls are incredible" Naruto admitted happily. A few minutes later it was time for Tenten's reward.

"I'm gonna cum Naruto fill me to the brim" Tenten cried happily her walls tightening.

"Here we go Tenten" Naruto said happily as he filled her womb with cum. Tenten's cries of pleasure filling the room. Despite his orgasm subsiding Naruto knew he would be back to work shortly.

"I'm next" Ino smirked as she got off the bed much to Naruto's surprise.

"What are you planning Ino" Naruto wondered getting off the bed as well wondering what his lover was up to.

"This" Ino said with a large grin as she pushed Tenten to the back of the bed before diving into right into Tenten's snatch.

"Well this is new" Naruto smirked. Ino was eating out Tenten and exposing herself to him in the same doggystyle that he loved so much.

"Well get going Naruto" Ino said happily knowing that Naruto was hard again

"Don't forget me Naruto" Hinata smirked as she pressed herself against Naruto's left side.

"Of course hime" Naruto replied happily as he grabbed Hinata's rear with his left hand and used the other to line himself up with Ino's dripping pussy.

"Let me have it Naru-TO!" Ino screamed since Naruto caught her off guard.

"Enough talking more licking" Tenten groaned since she was enjoying Ino's tongue work For round two Naruto was hammering Ino's pussy as she ate out Tenten and making out with Hinata taking a few minutes to lick her hardened nipples and rub her ass. The bizarre foursome was definitely new for Naruto since he typically used at least one clone but he wasn't about to complain nor were the girls if their moans were any indication. This lasted five more minutes until Ino made her feelings known.

"I'm about to cum, Naruto" Ino cried happily wanting Naruto to know that it was her turn to be filled with hiss seed.

"Alright Ino. I'm gonna give you a nice load" Naruto smirked as Hinata got off him so he could give Ino his full attention and give her a special surprise.

"Here we…hey" Ino pouted since Naruto put his right hand on her ass and used his left to pulled her ponytail as a joke.

"Really Naruto you pulled her ponytail." Hinata deadpanned. The girls all knew that Ino hated that and for Naruto to do it during sex was a bit crude.

"Yep" Naruto replied knowing that his little trick would distract Ino.

Ino frowned despite her upcoming release and was going to make her feelings known, "Naruto you know how I hate THATTTTTTTTT!" Ino cried again as Naruto blasted his seed into her.

"So that's why you did that Naruto, you wanted to give her a surprise creampie. I figured that was only for Ami" Tenten smirked having witnessed it a few times.

"I like to mix it up" Naruto smirked.

"So now we have Hinata" Tenten smiled as she got up along with a frustrated Ino.

"The pattern would suggest Hinata is going to eat me out but thanks to somebody I never got to finish Tenten" Ino pouted.

"Then come get me Ino." Tenten smirked lying on the right side of the bed ready for Ino to come to her.

"Double sixty-nine huh. Winner gets next load" Ino smirked knowing what Tenten was after and nodded her approval.

"Welll since they've left us alone shall we Hinata" Naruto smirked as he scooped up Hinata and placed her softly on the bed in a missionary positon next to Tenten and Ino

"Let me have it Naruto" Hinata said happily and she soon got her wish as Naruto lined himself up with her pussy and began hammering her filling her to the brim.

"Somebody is impatient. Look at how easily I'm sliding in you Hinata." Naruto teased.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Hinata growled.

Naruto loved her competitive streak and the fact that she was so eager to go, "Alright and how about a reward for you" Naruto smirked as he began sucking her breasts starting with the left one and moving to the right.

"AHHHHHH" Hinata cried out happily as Naruto pounded her pussy and pleasured her breasts at the same time.

"Lucky you Hinata. I wish Naruto could do that for me" Ino grumbled.

"Less talking more licking" Tenten moaned. Ino's tongue work was impressive and as much as she hated to admit it she was enjoying the feeling.

"Geez and I thought Naruto was a pervert" Ino teased.

"Hey" Naruto protested.

"You're gonna pay for that Ino" Tenten smirked as she resumed her work. The next five minutes were filled with the familiar moans of lust that came from a Naruto orgy and eventually the time came for everyone to get what they desired.

"I'm gonna cum soon" Ino said happily before resuming her work on Tenten

"Me too" Tenten moaned before finishing off Ino.

"Me three" Hinata said happily.

"That makes four of us" Naruto added and 30 seconds later the familiar orgasmic moaned cried as Naruto filled Hinata to the brim, while Tenten and Ino came on each other's faces.

"Now it's time for Round 2" Naruto said happily. Amusingly enough Ino and Tenten each wanted anal, taking their turn during another sixty-nine battle which Naruto gladly obliged fucking Tenten in the ass while Ino got a clone a result of her losing the recent sixty-nine showdown. Hinata went for a clone sandwich which was equally as fun. Forty-five minutes later the orgy came to an end and each girl had multiple rounds in their pussy and asses which left everyone exhausted.

 **LEMON END**

Naruto decided to make some dinner using some food that Kakashi brought for him while he was in the forest of death while the girls got to wash off all the cum from the orgy. When they arrived at dinner, each girl was in a very nice outfit which Naruto guessed they transformed into for his sake. Hinata was wearing a light blue kimono with flowers on it. Tenten was wearing a red Chinese dress and Ino went for a purple negligee that happened to be see-through. "Alright girls so it's time for you girls to learn another few secrets about me" Naruto nodded. First Naruto explained that he was the jinchuriki of the fox and about the circumstances around his birth and his parents death. Fortunately for him, the girls accepted him for who he was and with that over it was time to talk about the three girls from the chunin exams. He revealed that Karin and him were from the same clan although their blood connection was almost non-existent. That led to Hinata wondering if she'd move in with him once the exams were over which he confirmed. As for Kin and Temari he explained that he seduced them because he wanted to see if he could seduce enemy kunoichi but hid the truth about the upcoming invasion for the moment. With dinner over the girls went over to Hinata's house to rest for the night. Things had calmed down for now but there was far more to come.

(Unknown Location)

Gaara Temari and Kankuro were sitting down Gaara with a large bandage over his stomach and in front of them was their jonin sensei. He was a tall man with 2 distinct red marks on the right side of his face while his left was hidden by a turban like headgear with a sheet covering his side. "You three have done very well considering the circumstances and Gaara I'm glad you're okay" the man said calmly. He was clearly frustrated since Gaara was injured but at least he would recover.

"Baki-sensei what do we do now. Isn't Gaara being in the finals critical to the plan" Kankuro said nervously.

"Yes but since you guys are still in the finals he can be in the arena. The rest will simply be a matter of how we handle things." The now named Baki replied.

"What about our battles." Temari wondered. Since both her and Kankuro were in the finals. How they managed this was critical.

"Honestly, I can't tell you until I speak with the envoy of the Sound Village." Baki replied.

"Alright" Kankuro replied as everyone tried to ignore the bloodthirsty look on Gaara's face. No doubt losing to Naruto was a problem but there was more to it than that.

"Gaara I know you're angry about losing to that kid but you'll have to wait to get your revenge later." Baki lectured.

"I know" Gaara growled angrily. What nobody else knew was that Gaara was aware that Naruto was a jinchuriki and he definitely wanted to get his revenge. There was a month to go and Gaara and Shukaku were both ready to fight now but were more than willing to wait."

(Dosu's hotel room)

Over in the hotel Dosu Kin and Zaku were gathered in front of a very annoyed Orochimaru. He had failed to give Sasuke the curse mark and Dosu was the only one of the sound genin to make it to the finals. To make matters worse he was certain Dosu would go after Naruto in order to get a shot at Sasuke. Things were not looking up. "What do you three have to say for yourselves" Orochimaru growled as he looked at the group.

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru. I should've easily beaten that Aburame brat" Zaku growled.

"No Zaku you're fine. The Aburame clan was the worst possible matchup for you."

"At least I won unlike somebody" Dosu growled looking straight at Kin.

"Yeah yeah I get it I screwed up." Kin growled. She was more worried about Naruto at the moment since he was up against Dosu's target.

"Well it can't be helped. Young Naara is far smarter than I imagined. His father was a genius in his own right.

"So what do we do now Lord Orochimaru? Our whole plan has changed" Dosu reminded him.

"Give me a little bit of time to think. Just stay calm and relax." Orochimaru said calmly. For his plans to succeed he'd have to be extremely careful. The next move was critical and he couldn't afford to make any mistakes

That's it for Chapter 11 and I hope you enjoyed this arc and the foursome afterwards. Next chapter Naruto's training begins for the final exam and he gets quite the teacher.


	13. Truth's Training and Traitors

Chapter 12 Truth's Training and Traitors.

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

Naruto woke up for the umpteenth time in a tangle of nubile flesh and he couldn't be happier. With his girls now aware of the Kyuubi and accepting of it he was that much closer to living the life he should've lived from the beginning had his heritage been known. Now it was only a matter of the Third officially giving him his clan back, which he figured would happen soon. "Up already Naruto" Ino said hazily.

"Yeah I was gonna make some breakfast for all of us. I'm sure Kakashi sensei will want to see me for training and the same is true for you girls also" Naruto smirked noticing Hinata and Tenten were up as well.

"Dammit you're right and I'm actually late" Tenten cursed as she ran to the shower.

"Well I'll go make breakfast" Naruto said calmly.

"Don't forget to visit Ayame and Ami. I'm sure they've missed you." Ino teased.

"Yeah yeah I know" Naruto groaned as he made a few clones to make breakfast knowing Tenten was on her way from the shower. This was a morning he could get used to and he was planning to add a few more girls to the mix pretty soon.

(Scene Skip)

After breakfast was over Naruto made shadow clones to send to Ami and Ayame along with one for Anko, since she would no doubt want a little Naruto time of her own. Once that was done he left to go see his own team and deal with Kakashi's plan for the exams. When he arrived he wasn't surprised to find Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him both with smiles on his face. What he didn't expect, was that Kakashi was on time for once. While the team understood why he was late all the time, they still found it extremely annoying. "Seems we shocked him into arriving on time huh Sasuke" Naruto teased.

"Yeah but hey with two of his guys in the finals, he had to show some initiative" Sasuke added.

"As much as I'd love to trade insults with you guys, this is going to be a very quick meeting" Kakashi said sternly.

"I see" Naruto replied knowing exactly what his sensei was going to suggest.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm going to train Sasuke for the finals. You'll be with somebody else" Kakashi said much to Sakura and Sasuke's shock.

"Why would you do that Kakashi sensei" Sakura asked nervously.

"Sasuke is better off being away from the village during this time and Kakashi sensei is a good trainer. After all he helped me out for a long time" Naruto said calmly before getting a devious grin, "Plus he's gonna need all the help he can get if he wants to beat me."

"Care to repeat that, Naruto" Sasuke growled not enjoying the insult.

"Now now that's enough. Sasuke we're going to leave tomorrow but today I have some business to handle with Naruto." Kakashi said calmly. This was going to be a long month.

"Fine but you better give me all you got once we start training. I've seen what you did to Naruto and I expect similar results" Sasuke growled.

"Of course" Kakashi replied. With business settled Sasuke and Sakura left, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone.

"Where are we going Kakashi sensei" Naruto said nervously.

"We're going to visit the shinobi council. It's time everyone learned the true face of the demon" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto couldn't help but smile himself since everything else was already in place, "Let's do it" Naruto said happily.

(Scene Skip)

The third Hokage had fought many wars and fought against the nine tailed fox. However he was rarely as nervous as he was right now. Gathered in front of him, was the shinobi council consisting of the major clan heads along with the civilian council and his two advisors Homura and Koharu along with Danzo Shimura. "Alright everybody I've called you here to attend to 3 important matters. The first is to tell you the results of the chunin exams. The second is to introduce you to young man who will join our ranks very soon and the third matter will be discussed by said young man."

The civilian council all went starry eyed much to the Third's annoyance, "So does that mean Sasuke Uchiha will finally join our ranks" a portly woman with pink hair and a loud voice said happily. She was Mebuki Haruno and she was Sakura's mother. It was a sentiment shared by a few of the members of the council and it drove the Third nuts.

"You'll have to wait for that surprise Lady Haruno" the Third smiled. Of course a few of the shinobi there knew who he was really referring to.

Let's just get to the exams" Shikaku Nara wondered. Shikaku was very much an older version of his son appearance wise aside from the goatee and the two red scars on the right side of his face. His outfit consisted of the standard jonin wear with a mesh shirt and dear skin shirt underneath.

"Each of the four rookie teams made it to the final exams and because of how many teams advanced there was a preliminary held beforehand."

"What!" most of the shinobi exclaimed.

"Impossible, we haven't had preliminaries in a long time" Danzo shouted in disbelief. The other Shinobi nodded in agreement and it meant very interesting things were going to happen.

The third smiled at his rival's disbelief and knew the last bit would shock him even more. "Yes and there were quite a few battles that went in our favor Sasuke Uchiha beat Kabuto Yakushi, Shino Aburame defeated Zaku of the Hidden Sound village, Rock Lee defeated Kiba Inuzuka while Neji Hyuuga defeated Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara took out Kin Tsuchi of the Sound., unfortunately Tenten Higarashi lost to Temari of the Sand Village and Choji Akimichi lost to Dosu Kinata of the sound. In addition Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno fought to a draw." The third explained. He was waiting for everyone else to go through the mental math of the shinobi and realize somebody was missing.

"What about Naruto Uzumaki" Shikaku Nara wondered.

"The demon surely lost in his battle. No doubt he was carried by young Sasuke during the second exam and failed to win" one of the councilors scoffed. He was an older man who ran a major grocery store in the village. He was among the many who overcharged Naruto for goods because of his being the Kyuubi. The third would've done something but he didn't want to show favoritism.

"Actually. Naruto defeated young Gaara the son of the Kazekage in battle." The third explained much to the shock of most of the group.

"No way" most of the civilians exclaimed. The shinobi were quietly pleased since they knew of Naruto's heritage and power.

"I see and what of the final battles. Because of how many Leaf shinobi won, I imagine we have some interesting contests" Hiashi Hyuuga wondered stoically. Hiashi was indeed disappointed by Hinata's defeat but since Neji was her opponent he could understand why.

"Rock Lee will face off against Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki will face off against Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame will face off against Kankuro of the Sand Village who defeated Kabuto's teammate Musumi. Shikamaru will face off against Temari of the Sand Village. Dosu will face off against the winner of Naruto and Sasuke's fight."

"So we have quite a few successful battles to come but something else bothers me." Danzo wondered finally having spoken up.

"Oh!?" the Third wondered having been surprised that the old war hawk had stayed away.

"By your response to Miss Haruno, it would appear that Sasuke Uchiha isn't the new member you wish to bring. Then who is it? No other people come to mind" Danzo wondered.

"Well then why don't we answer that question now?" the third said with a smile. "Come on in Naruto Uzumaki" The third said happily as the door opened to reveal a smiling Naruto and Kakashi.

"It's The Demon!" the grocery councilor yelled.

"Hmm. Aren't you the guy who always shirked me on groceries?" Naruto smirked as he walked in nonchalantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danzo growled. The fact that Naruto was here meant that he learned of his origins somehow, which Danzo didn't know about at all.

"I don't see the problem. I mean he IS the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki one of the final members of Whirlpool's Uzumaki clan." The Third replied much to the shock of most of the civilian council. "His origins were hidden for his safety but now he's ready to take his proper place as a member of our council. As for the nine tailed fox, Naruto has shown no signs of being influenced by the beast. I can assure you of that and Kakashi can as well."

"It's an honor to meet all of you. True some of you have treated me rather poorly but I believe that you have to be willing to look past certain things in order for all of us to succeed." Naruto smiled as he bowed towards the civilian councilors a few of whom he recognized. Turning towards the shinobi he was equally respectful. "Hello Lord Shukaku Lord Choza and Lord Inochi I hope you're all well and same to you Lord Hyuuga." Naruto said politely before turning towards a wild looking woman with spiky hair all over the place and the familiar red marks that belonged to the Inuzuka family. "I believe you're Kiba's mom correct."

"That's right pup and the name's Tsume" the aforementioned Tsume Inuzuka growled.

"Noted but I believe it's time we get down to business." Naruto smiled.

"There's no way the demon could be the son of the Fourth" Sakura's mother growled.

Naruto was a little annoyed by the women's attitude but stayed calm knowing that he would have the last laugh. "Well what if I do this" Naruto smirked before using the transformation jutsu to remove his whiskers and give himself the fourth's signature white cape. He got a picture from Kakashi a few months back and he secretly worked on transforming into it knowing this day was coming. Needless to say, it was worth it.

"My god" another male councilor groaned. This one was younger and was around the same age as Kakashi and had spiky black hair.

"He's the spitting image of the Fourth" Tsume said in shock.

"So he's the son of the Fourth. He still doesn't have enough members to be a clan." A portly middle-aged man said angrily. He had a grey suit and was practically bald. Naruto had a few choice words for the man but somebody else beat him to it.

"That's not true at all." A burly man with a white tank top and brown work pants said happily. Naruto recognized him as Tenten's father and was pleasantly surprised by his next words. "My little girl Tenten will gladly join Naruto if he wanted her to."

"Same for Ayame." Teuchi said happily.

"I believe my daughter Ami will as well" a middle-aged woman with long purple hair added.

"Impossible" the man cursed in shock.

"My dear Hinata was fond of him as well" Hiashi Hyuuga added.

"As is my Ino, eh at least it's not that Sasuke boy" Inochi said with a sarcastic scowl.

"Hmph not bad pup. That's quite a pack. Your old man would be proud" Tsume said with a smile. She was friends with his mother but didn't' say so for the moment.

"So if that's all, it's time to vote for young Naruto's inclusion as a member of the council once he makes chunin" The third smiled knowing that the plan was complete. When the vote happened the shinobi council voted unanimously while the civilian council had more than half the votes which surprised him.

"I thank you for allowing me to join you." Naruto said calmly with a smile on his face. Of course what the council wasn't aware of was that he was already a chunin because of his deal with the Third.

"Excuse me young Naruto may I ask a question of you" Danzo scowled. Danzo was a man with a long black robe over a small white shirt. His right arm was hidden but Naruto didn't think too much of that.

"What is it mister…" Naruto questioned not having been introduced to the old man.

"You may refer to me as Danzo but my name is Danzo Shimura"

"Mister Danzo. What do you want to know?"

"Hiruzen seemed to suggest that you knew about some vital information that we would find interesting and I presume that's why you've really been brought here, After all your inclusion as chunin isn't confirmed yet."

"Yes he has Lord Danzo. This information is information that up until now has been known to only me, Kakashi sensei and Lord Hokage for a very specific reason."

"Then tell us" Danzo insisted. Naruto filed back his annoyance for a future reference since something about the man bothered him.

"If you don't mind Danzo, I'll step in from here" The third said calmly before explaining the truth. "A month before the exams I called Naruto into my office to give him a special mission. This mission was to use a special set of skills in order to learn anything he could from the Hidden Sound village, the new village that's recently popped up. I will not speak to what those skills are and as far as I'm concerned they are only Naruto's to tell. One might call them clan secrets.

"What did he learn" Danzo scowled. Clearly the old war hawk didn't like where this was going.

"He learned that the leader of the Sound Village was Orochimaru and that he was planning to use the final stage of the Chunin exams to attack us." The third revealed.

"That bastard" Tsume growled in fury. The rest of the shinobi were furious and most of them were well aware of just what Orochimaru could do.

"It's much worse than that actually." Naruto said darkly failing to hide his own scowl.

"Let me guess. Orochimaru recruited the Hidden Sand village to join him" Shikaku guessed.

"That's right Lord Shikaku and to make matters worse I believe his plans included the Third Kazekage's son Gaara, who I know is the Jinchuriki of the one tailed beast in order to ensure his victory." Naruto revealed.

"I'm guessing the nine tails told you that." Shikaku replied since he was certain the Third's old law didn't apply anymore.

"Yes and he's told me many things over the years" Naruto smiled.

"I see" Shikaku replied.

"I'm curious young Naruto what would you have us do. You've revealed that the Sand are traitors and that one of our village's greatest traitors is preparing to attack us. We're in a precarious situation right now" Danzo questioned.

Naruto thought about it for a while and despite the odd feeling he got from Danzo continued, "As I said he's going to attack during the final exams, which gives us a month to prepare. Orochimaru isn't aware that we know what he's planning so we can use this time to prepare countermeasures" Naruto explained.

"Hold on a minute. How do we know that the demon hasn't taken control of him and is manipulating us?" Sakura's mother questioned.

"Well Ms Haruno here's the reason. From the time I was 4 until a few years I lived on the street and endured attacks from shinobi and civilian alike for something I didn't know or understand. Even after the third found me I lived in a run-down apartment and I couldn't buy proper supplies without it being severely overcharged or rotten" Naruto growled. The shinobi were shocked that Naruto went through all of this and Teuchi frowned at the reminder of Naruto's horrible upbringing.

"What's your point?"

Naruto was getting angry but decided to keep things calm. "The point is that if I was going to give into the fox I would've done it long ago. Not to mention, Mr. Yamanaka or Lord Hiashi would have ever let me near their daughters if they believed that the Kyuubi was controlling me. Hell I doubt the old man would've even given me the mission if he believed that." Naruto replied calmly.

'Well said Naruto." Kakashi smiled knowing that he could've been much more brutal.

"If that's all, I have to begin my training for the finals. I'm sure that Sasuke would want me to be at my best when we face off."

"Of course Naruto, we'll discuss more about the invasion plans in your next meeting with us. As you said there are other matters that you aren't quite ready for yet" the Third replied in a civil tone. He was furious at the council's treatment of him and he held back his annoyance for later.

"Thanks a lot" Naruto replied leaving with Kakashi.

As Naruto and Kakashi walked back to his house the fox had some news that Naruto wouldn't like, **"Naruto there's something I believe you should know"**

'What's that' Naruto replied.

" **That man Danzo. I can't explain how it's possible but I could sense multiple sharingan on his body."**

"What!" Naruto screamed much to Kakashi's surprise.

"What's wrong Naruto" Kakashi wondered.

"Kurama told me that that man Danzo had multiple sharingan on his person. I don't know how that's possible but" Naruto would've continued but Kakashi stopped him.

"We'll talk about this later" Kakashi warned. Having his own experience with Root Kakashi knew that Danzo would be watching over him for the next few days. "Your trainer will be waiting for you later this afternoon. You should head home" Kakashi said calmly. From his tone Naruto was aware that he meant his real home and not his apartment.

"Got it" Naruto smirked as they both shunshined away.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto arrived in the family room in his real house and was soon met by a happy Karin in her standard outfit, "So how did it go Lord Naruto" Karin wondered nervously. In truth she was surprised that he was there and that she was allowed so much leeway.

"It went well, but shouldn't you be headed back to Grass to get your stuff." Naruto wondered.

"I leave tomorrow morning. My sensei and few Leaf ANBU are coming with me. Hopefully it all works out well" Karin said nervously.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled. It was nice to have some family back in his life. Sure he loved the girls but this was different.

"Do you have some free time" Karin wondered.

"Yeah why" Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Well I thought we'd have sex one last time before I go home. After all it'll be a week until I get back and you're kinda good at sex" Karin blushed. Their first time had Karin eager for more and despite how sinful it felt she had no problem with it.

"Sure" Naruto smiled as he grabbed Karin and shunshined over to his regular apartment. He would've taken her at that house but he promised that his 3 main girls would be the first to enjoy that.

(Scene Skip)

The next day, Naruto was by the entrance to the Leaf Village as Karin prepared to leave to return to the leaf village. With her was her sensei a middle aged man with black hair and two of the ANBU that Naruto recognized as part of the Third's crew. "So I guess this is goodbye for now" Naruto said nervously. After they had sex Naruto was reminded by Kurama about the bear attack and it led Naruto to sneak down and create a powered up clone with Kurama's chakra to help her in case of emergencies. Karin accepted without questioning why and she had it sealed in a scroll in case she needed it.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll be back in a week." Karin smiled as she hugged Naruto.

'Just be careful' Naruto thought to himself as Karin left with her escorts. With Karin gone it was time to get started with training and he already had a hint from Kakashi on what to do. Figuring that he could get some lunch before hunting for said trainer, Naruto made his way over to Ichiraku's in order to see Ayame since she hadn't seen the real him in a while.

(Scene Skip)

"Thanks for the meal old man" Naruto said calmly as he left. His meal consisted of 15 bowls of beef ramen and a few loads of cum for Ayame but now it was time to go. Realizing that he'd have to look for his trainer he decided to take a walk around town. No doubt the rumors about his birth would spread but he was going to take it in stride.

"Wait up Naruto" Kin called out much to his surprise since he didn't expect her to appear in front of him, especially in her current attire. Instead of her standard ninja clothes Kin was wearing a light green top with a black skirt and long pants underneath the skirt. Not only that, but her standard headband was gone which allowed her hair to flow down almost to her butt. "What's up Kin and what's with the outfit?" Naruto teased.

Kin pouted but realized that Naruto was teasing her, "Well I figured that I deserved a day off. Don't worry about anybody attacking me since I'm using a genjutsu to conceal my ninja tools." Kin smirked as she released the genjutsu around her and only to him. Since she didn't know how many people knew about the attack, she wanted to see Naruto without too much problem.

"Let me guess. You've used this before on assassination missions." Naruto smirked.

"Yes I have but don't worry I wouldn't dream of killing you or anybody else." Kin teased as she pulled Naruto into a nearby alley since it was clear that somebody was following them, "Be very careful the next month or so. My partner Dosu is planning to kill you so he can face Sasuke." Kin whispered.

"Got it but you be careful also. I have a feeling Orochimaru brought you guys along for something other than the exams." Naruto warned.

"Aww are you worried about little old me" Kin teased but was shocked when Naruto kissed her on the lips.

"Yes I am and clearly you're worried about me because you actually disguised yourself." Naruto replied.

"Lord Orochimaru is still going to go through with his plan and if people recognize you being with a sound ninja it could cause you tons of problems later." Kin replied frankly.

"Thanks but, I gotta get going. I think our spy is focused on me instead of you." Naruto smirked before kissing Kin once more and leaving the alleyway and walking away. As he continued to walk it was obvious the person was after him and not Kin. Deciding to have some fun with his pursuer, Naruto jumped onto one of the buildings and began running towards the forest. Since whoever was following him didn't have any malice Naruto realized that this was a test from his new trainer and he was going to pass. He jumped over multiple buildings while focusing on where his trainer was going to be. Fortunately he could tell that the trainer wasn't a slouch and increased his speed even more. After 30 minutes of cat and mouse he made it to the training ground that Kakashi used for Team 7. "I'm guessing that I passed your first test" Naruto shouted knowing that the person who was following him was invisible.

"Yes you did and I didn't expect you to be this good" a voice said calmly as a silhouette slowly revealed itself. Much to Naruto's shock it was a large man who looked above six foot with long white hair wearing what reminded him of a geisha outfit complete with wooden sandals. What shocked Naruto more was that he recognized the old man.

"Well I'll be damned. So Jiraiya of the Sannin is my teacher." Naruto said as a pleasant surprise.

"That's right kid but how did you know that?" Jiraiya gasped clearly unaware that the young man knew of him.

"Kakashi sensei and I got into an argument about your books a few months ago so I decided to look you up. He also told me that you were my Godfather which I didn't expect" Naruto said calmly not hiding the annoyance in his face. It was time for some payback and he had just the way to do it.

Jiraiya frowned since he was indeed Naruto's godfather, "Look kid I'm sorry for not taking care of you but I had a spy network to run. I know you had a shitty life and I wish I could do more but after Minato's death I had to be careful." Jiraiya pleaded closing his eyes hoping for forgiveness.

"It's okay Lord Jiraiya" a surprisingly female voice pleaded.

Jiraiya was stunned by this look, "What the- NYOO" Jiraiya stared to say as he looked up to see a female Naruto with blonde big tails nice B cup breasts hidden by smoke and butt naked.

"What do you think of my sexy jutsu" Naruto teased still in his female body.

Jiraiya was trying to act as a noble role model but it wasn't really working, "This is GREAT" Jiraiya said in a perverted moan. Before he knew it the old man went flying with a nosebleed. As he collapsed Naruto removed the transformation.

"We're even" Naruto smirked as the old man stayed collapsed on the ground.

" **I can't believe he got knocked out from your technique" Kurama groaned.**

'It worked on the 3rd Hokage and Kakashi sensei fears it so I'm not surprised. Plus if his books are any indication he's one hell of a peeper.' Naruto retorted.

" **True" Kurama frowned.**

"Damn kid that was some technique. So what else do you know" Jiraiya wondered since if he was gonna train Naruto he had to get a good idea of what he could do already. The sage was pleasantly shocked when Naruto revealed that not only was he capable of using Wind and Water style jutsu but he had Kushina's old sword and was capable of using its secret power and by extension the Kyuubi's. Naruto even had a bit of knowledge in sealing and wasn't bad at it based on the fact he was able to make a privacy barrier and seals capable of holding his shadow clones. Naruto was a powerhouse and he really didn't need much help.

"Impressed." Naruto smirked confidently. He owed Zabuza big time for teaching him water style and kenjutsu and about how to use Kurama's power with his mom's blade. Admittedly telling him about the fox was a risk but Zabuza didn't mind.

"Kid, I don't know why Kakashi has me training you. You're a complete powerhouse and there isn't much I can do that Kakashi hasn't done already. Outside of teaching you summoning there ain't much you can learn. Granted if you want to learn more advanced seals that's fine but you're solid without them." Jiraiya explained.

"I'd be glad to learn summoning and seals but that can start tomorrow." Naruto said calmly. He wasn't going to worry about the Danzo situation for now but it would take care of itself.

"Why tomorrow" Jiraiya wondered.

"Because something else is worrying me and since you're Orochimaru's old teammate you can fill in some blanks" Naruto said calmly.

Jiraiya was surprised by how blunt he was and that he was coming to him for advice. "So this has to do with the Sound invasion and about my old teammate's interest in Sasuke Uchiha" Jiraiya said with a smile. When he arrived back Jiraiya was told about the upcoming invasion and about what Orochimaru had done with Sasuke.

"Yes. I need you to tell me what happened when Orochimaru left and why he betrayed the leaf." Naruto replied calmly.

"Sure" Jiraiya smiled. They may have been talking about an impending war but for Jiraiya it was finally a chance to see his godson in a moment of peace. Jiraiya told Naruto about how Orochimaru was after eternal life and about the fact he sought to learn all jutsu.

"Hey Pervy Sage. I was curious about something" Naruto wondered. When Jiraiya mentioned eternal life something else came to his mind and not a good something.

"What's that, and don't call me Pervy Sage." Jiraiya replied angrily.

"I'll call you what I want" Naruto retorted before his expression turned cold, "Is there a jutsu out there that can revive the dead." Naruto said nervously.

"Yes there is kid what are you…. it can't be" Jiraiya gasped realizing what Naruto was implying.

"Yeah, the reason Orochimaru is so confident he can win is because old snake face learned how to use the jutsu."

"Maybe so but who in the world could he bring back? The old man isn't a scrub" Jiraiya wondered.

"What about the previous 3 Hokage. What better way to destroy the Leaf then to use its former leaders to do it." Naruto explained morbidly. The real problem wasn't THAT he could do it, but how could he do it.

"Yeah I agree and I imagine that's probably his plan" Jiraiya replied.

"So how does this revival jutsu work? I'm sure you know" Naruto wondered.

"The jutsu you're talking about is a kenjutsu called Impure World Resurrection. It uses a live human's body as a catalyst and the soul of the person you're trying to revive gets pushed over it." Jiraiya explained causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Dammit he's planning on using Kin and her teammates as sacrifices. That was their real job." Naruto cursed realizing that he had to save Kin from a terrible fate.

Jiraiya saw the look in his eyes and knew what Naruto had to do. "Kid unless you want everything to go pear shaped you have to play this right. Orochimaru probably left the village to go do his Kage thing but no doubt he'll be back at some point to finish his plan. That spy of his will be here, and he'll want to make sure there are no complications in the invasion. For now I'll go to the old man and tell him what's going on" Jiraiya nodded.

"Okay then" Naruto replied realizing Jiraiya was right. For now they had to wait, but if Naruto found an opportunity to speak to Kin he would certainly do so.

"How about we meet back at this training ground tomorrow and we can work on sealing some more. The summoning jutsu should be easy and we can get to that once I give you some more knowledge on advanced seals" Jiraiya suggested.

"Alright. I'll see if my old man has any books on sealing in the library that I can read if I get a chance." Naruto replied before sending a shadow clone over to his real apartment. Naruto himself went to his regular one knowing that his life just got more complicated.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto relax in bed his nerves were beginning to get to him. After all Kin could be in danger this very second and with Karin's trip underway who knows what could happen. "Man all this is happening at once. Plus finding out that Pervy Sage can't really teach me anything."

" **Why not be so surprised Kit. I mean I doubt even Kakashi realized how strong you were."**

"True. I didn't want to show off water style but it was the safest way to beat Gaara" Naruto replied calmly.

" **Yes but now you have bigger problems. No doubt that Dosu person will attack soon but he's aware that the only chance he has is to catch you off guard. Don't be surprised if he follows Kin in order to determine how reliable he can be." Kurama warned.**

"And when he does I'll kill him." Naruto smirked savagely. This was one of the few times in recent memory that he was alone for the night. At least he thought he was till he got a knock on the door. Making his way over he was pleasantly surprised to find Sakura with him.

"Hey Naruto I was hoping we could chat" Sakura said nervously. It definitely caught him off guard since he had taken steps to keep Sakura in the Sasuke camp.

"Come on in. I'll make some tea" Naruto said calmly. Thanks to Ino and Haku, Naruto was now an expert on tea and drank it occasionally. A few minutes later Sakura had her tea and Naruto was curious what his teammate was up to.

"Naruto I wanna apologize for the way my mom acted at today's meeting." Sakura said calmly as she sipped her tea. Her mother had mentioned that Naruto was in the clan head meeting and Sakura knew that her mother was a fan of Sasuke as opposed to her.

"You've got nothing to apologize for" Naruto replied calmly. He knew it wasn't that simple but played along nonetheless.

"That's good" Sakura said with a sigh of relief.

"So what really brings you here" Naruto said nervously. Something was up and he didn't like it.

"Tell me what's going on with Sasuke. During the 2nd round you were extremely worried about him and that ninja who targeted us was after him and him alone." Sakura pleaded.

Naruto felt guilty hiding the truth but he had to for a little bit longer, "Sakura listen to me carefully. Sasuke will be fine and all you need to do is trust me." Naruto said calmly.

"Okay" Sakura replied before putting her cup in the sink and leaving a calm Naruto behind.

" **I'm disappointed in you kit. I thought for sure that you'd hate fuck her after that shrew of a mother of hers treated you so poorly."**

"I could do that but it wouldn't solve anything" Naruto groaned before making his way to his room. The key for Naruto was to keep his wits about him.

(Third Hokage's office)

While Naruto and Sakura were having their little chat Jiraiya was doing the same thing with his old sensei, "So old man what do you want to do now" Jiraiya asked calmly.

"About Orochimaru or about a potentially much bigger threat" The third replied. Fortunately for him Jiraiya was capable of hiding himself easily and when he came near he told the ANBU to leave.

"So Danzo is still at it huh?" Jiraiya groaned.

"Yes he is. If what Kakashi told me is true then he might be as big a threat as Orochimaru" The third replied before handing a small piece of paper to his old student. Looking it over quickly Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Is this true" Jiraiya wondered. After all the paper read, 'Danzo may have multiple sharingan. I suspect Orochimaru is involved.'

"Most likely and I doubt he'll be pleased by the latest events. I haven't heard Danzo speak that much in years and Naruto probably didn't say anything because the proof is so limited." The third replied.

"What if Danzo leaks the fact that we know about the invasion to Orochimaru" Jiraiya asked nervously.

"There's no doubt in my mind that Orochimaru knows that we're planning something. The key is limiting just how much he can discover" The third replied.

"So we just have to wait and see huh. I never like that when you're dealing with somebody like Orochimaru"

"I agree" the third replied as he took a breath and exhaled from his favorite pipe. So much was on the line over the next month and Naruto was smack dab in the middle.

That's it for Chapter 12. Yeah huge info drop. Next chapter Naruto begins his training with Jiraiya but there are a few surprises in store.


	14. Lost Legacy of the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter 13 Lost Legacy of the Uzumaki clan

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto.

(Clearing)

Naruto's first four days of training were definitely not what the young man expected when the Sage decided to help him improve his sealing abilities. On his first day Jiraiya gave him 5 different seals to master and said that he could use shadow clones, but warned him of the dangers of seals. At the end of the first day he mastered the seals and the patter continued for the next 3 days giving Naruto 20 new seals. When he arrived for the fifth day Naruto finally was told that he could learn seals. "It's about time old man" Naruto groaned. His annoyance becoming worse when Naruto realized his new training area was a popular swimming spot for civilian women. There was no doubt in his mind that Jiraiya was going to peak at the women while he trained just as he had before.

As for Jiraiya himself, he was stunned at just how good Naruto was at seals. So much so that he was convinced his father was helping him from inside his seal. "Like I said before kid there ain't much to teach you and you've learned 20 new seals in a week. Between your shadow clones and that Uzumaki talent of sealing you've done more in a week than most people could in a year."

"Fine, so let's get this over with" Naruto groaned. Because of how hectic things were he hadn't spent much time with his girls at all.

"Alright" Jiraiya smiled before biting his finger and showing Naruto the hand signs for the jutsu before summoning a black and orange toad with a very long abdomen and markings around his eyes. "Naruto, I'd like you to meet Gerotora the scroll toad."

"So, this is Minato's kid huh." The toad said with a questioning glance.

"Yes Gerotora and I'm going to make him the next summoner for the toads." Jiraiya said sternly

"But wait didn't old man Bunta say" the toad questioned clearly wanting to say something.

"That's a myth" Jiraiya growled interrupting the toad.

"Alright, but don't blame me if the Old man ain't happy." The toad said coldly before revealing the summoning scroll.

"Am I missing something" Naruto wondered. It was clear to him that the toad wasn't pleased by Jiraiya's actions and that the sage was hiding something from him.

"No" Jiraiya said sternly ending the conversation before calming down for a moment, "All you need to do is sign this scroll and add some blood so they recognize your chakra." Jiraiya explained.

"Okay" Naruto said calmly before following teacher's instructions. Once that was done Naruto followed his master's instructions in order to see what he could summon. **"Summoning jutsu"** Naruto shouted out and a large puff of smoke appeared.

"Uh oh" Jiraiya said nervously realizing that Naruto had summoned a person who wouldn't be happy to see him. When the smoke cleared, Jiraiya fears were confirmed when a gigantic red rusty red toad appeared.

"Jiraiya where are you, you old bastard" the toad yelled out. Naruto was surprised by the toad's appearance it had at blue happi jacket with the kanji for ebi and a large sword that no doubt was used for battle. The pipe was an odd touch but he wasn't about to complain.

"I was the one who summoned you" Naruto said sternly knowing that he needed to show strength

The toad looked down at the boy and his eyes widened in shock, "Wait a minute you are…. Dammit Jiraiya where are you!?" The toad cursed clearly annoyed.

"Yo Bunta" Jiraiya said nervously hoping that the toad boss would be merciful. Unfortunately Jiraiya was grabbed by the toad's long tongue and tossed towards the village. With his eyes Naruto could tell that Jiraiya was headed towards the kunoichi hot springs.

With Jiraiya gone, it was time to figure out what he was hiding. However, he needed to speak to the large creature in front of him. "Not that I don't find what you did funny, but why'd you toss my teacher Mr."

"The name's Gamabunta and I'm the Toad Boss kid." the toad boss said with clear authority. It reminded him of a yakuza boss and he appreciated that.

"Sorry I had no idea." Naruto replied bashfully not expecting to summon such a big shot on his first try.

Gamabunta blew some smoke in annoyance, "it's alright kid. To be honest you were never meant to sign my contract" the toad revealed.

Naruto was a little confused but after thinking about it for a bit everything made sense. Jiraiya was the one who taught his father and no doubt was given the same contract. Once it was clear he was having a child arrangements were no doubt made for him to get the contract had life not gotten in the way. If something was off then there had to be a reason. "Does it have to do with the fox or is it something else" Naruto wondered.

Gamabunta was surprised by the kid's relaxed tone but continued since he needed to know the truth, "Another thing. When your father realized that you were going to be a boy he made sure that you would get everything you need for something legendary" the large toad explained with a wry smile or at least Naruto thought so.

"So how do I find this legendary thing. Clearly the old pervert didn't have it or he would've given it to me" Naruto asked sternly. Clearly the toad was his ally so he'd tell him the truth.

"Do you have your mother's blade boy and before you ask, I know about the blade because some of the toads helped her train at the insistence of your old man." Gamabunta revealed.

"Yes I do" Naruto replied before revealing it to the Toad boss.

"That's good. When you go to sleep tonight hold the sword across your chest with the hilt of the blade above your heart. You'll thank me for it later, trust me" Gamabunta explained much to Naruto's confusion.

"I'll try that, what about me using toads as my summon animal?" Naruto wondered since that was the whole point of the training.

"You can decide what to do after you speak with your real contract animal and do so tonight." Gamabunta smiled before leaving. Since Jiraiya was no doubt dealing with angry women, Naruto decided to get some lunch and hope that everything worked itself out.

(Scene Skip)

While Naruto may have had a strange start to his day the rest of it was far better for the young ninja. After his usual dine and fuck with Ayame he ran into Temari who was buying groceries and they had a nice chat, which ended at her hotel room and with even more sex much to his joy. When he went by the Third's office to chat he learned that Karin and her group left the Hidden Grass and were on their way back. With the long day over he decided to go to his real home in order to discover just what his new summoning animal was. Of course he left a clone at his apartment in case he got unexpected company, good or bad. Right now he was lying on his bed with Red Fury vertically against his chest just like Gamabunta instructed before going to sleep. 'I don't get this' Naruto thought to himself as he fell asleep in some black pajamas that he bought a month ago. As Naruto's eyes closed, nothing happened at first but after a few minutes the blade glowed Red and a circular barrier surrounded the bed and Naruto.

(Dreamscape)

" **Awaken young Naruto" a loud voice said out of nowhere.**

"What's going on" Naruto said groggily as he opened his eyes. Looking up he saw a large western style dragon that was about the size of Gamabunta with a long red neck green eyes and spikes all over his body. He had seen photos of dragons before in one of his mom's books about Whirlpool. The fact that dragons were real stunned him and the fact that he was in front of him had him panicking "What's going on and who are you!" Naruto said nervously. If he had stayed calm he would've realized what the beast was but his legendary composure was shaken.

The 'lizard' chuckled since he knew that Naruto was clearly unaware of what he was, **"You my call me Ddraig young Naruto" Ddraig explained with a chuckle**.

Now something was really wrong since the beast clearly knew his name, "How do you know my name" Naruto wondered. In his mind this was all some nutty dream and he would wake up soon.

 **Ddraig seemed to groan in annoyance, "It seems Gamabunta didn't tell you very much."**

"Wait a minute you know the old toad boss…. Then that means"

" **Yes, I am the summons that the toad boss mentioned. My name is Ddraig the King of Dragons and if you want more answers get on my back and I'll explain things as we fly" the dragon revealed.**

"Okay" Naruto said nervously. So his summons was a dragon and his mom's books were real. If this was a dream, it was a damn good one.

(Scene Skip)

After a long flight, the pair arrived at a place called Mount Silver the supposed home of the dragon summons and a place that very few humans had ever been. It turns out that Red Fury was actually made from one of Ddraig's fangs hundreds of years ago and is passed down to the "Head" of the main branch of the Uzumaki clan as a way to access the dragons world. Clearly Karin realized its importance hence her annoyance when they first met. His other surprise was that his mom was able to summon dragons but thanks to Red Fury and the Kyuubi never used one. As they landed Naruto saw a large white castle and knew that it would be his turn. He also realized that this wasn't a dream and that placing Red Fury like he did allowed the Dragon to summon him to this plane of existence.

(Scene Skip)

After landing, Ddraig led Naruto to a large room that could easily fit Ddraig and a few more dragons. Though what stunned Naruto the most were 3 large crystal statues each of which contained a dragon. One was teal the second was dark red and the third was black. Naruto wanted to ask about them but Ddraig beat him to it, **"These are the sealed bodies of 3 of my sons Hermos Critias and Timaeus. Because of how powerful we are we only permit each person who signs our contract to use one." Ddraig explained.**

"I see" Naruto replied understanding that now was the time to choose his dragon. Fortunately for him it didn't take long since he was drawn to Timaeus for a reason unknown to him. Slowly but surely, Naruto walked over to the teal dragon and stopped.

" **I see you have chosen" Ddraig smiled**

"Yes. I choose Timaeus" Naruto said proudly.

" **Excellent now simply touch the crystal and focus your chakra. Your contract will be finished after you do that" Ddraig instructed.**

"Yes sir" Naruto replied before doing just as Ddraig instructed and the crystal broke allowing Timaeus to break free.

" **So you are my new master" Timaeus said with a smooth calm voice.**

"Yes I am Timaeus. I promise that I will prove myself worthy." Naruto boasted.

" **Excellent, I can't wait to work with you"** Timaeus replied as he roared once more causing Naruto to wake up.

(Real world)

Naruto opened his eyes and he felt like a new man. "So I can summon dragons now." Naruto said in disbelief.

" **Yes you can" a surprisingly familiar voice said to him.**

"Wait a minute, is that you Timaeus?" Naruto questioned.

" **Yes it is. We dragons are a bit different from normal summons. As a result, I can communicate you in very much the same way the fox can." Timaeus revealed.**

"How did you know about the fox" Naruto wondered.

" **Because much like he is, you and I are connected via a seal on your body. In your case it's the right arm."**

Naruto rolled up his sleeve and saw the kanji for dragon on his arm. "I take it this is akin to our contract since there's no 'summoning scroll"

" **That's correct. If you wish to summon me simply swipe over this kanji and I will appear for you. Also the tattoo is designed so that it will only appear if you focus your chakra towards it."**

"What about Kurama's power." Naruto wondered.

" **I'm just fine kit. We're in separate planes of existence." Kurama explained.**

Naruto was glad that his new partner would be separate from his bijuu host and that he can hide his new tattoo, "What about the toad contract since I did sign that also."

" **I see no reason that you should be able to summon toads if the need arises. However you should get some rest since it's been a long day." Timaeus said calmly.**

"Alright" Naruto said calmly as he fell asleep.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto made his way towards his new training area, the magnitude of what he learned the night before finally kicked in. He was now the owner of a powerful summons that would make him almost unstoppable in battle. True he had Red Fury and the Foxes power if necessary but now he had a powerful weapon. With the war coming he was about to become a threat far more dangerous than even his father and he didn't even master the jutsu that his father had made famous, the Hirashin, well at least not e. Unfortunately, he had to stop because he received memories from something rather unpleasant.

'Shit! Karin's in trouble' Naruto thought to himself as he flew through the memories of the shadow clone he had left with Karin. Karin's group was attacked by sound ninja who wanted Karin for themselves and ambushed her on the way to the Leaf Village. Now the thing with the bear made sense. Orochimaru must've wanted her for her unique power and used the bear to kill her teammates off so he could claim her for himself.

" **What are you going to do kit. She's at least a day and a half away" Kurama said nervously based on the location that his clones had popped from.**

'I don't know Kurama' Naruto replied helplessly. Then he got help from a source that he didn't expect.

' **Summon me Naruto. I can take you to her if you want.' Timaeus revealed.**

'Sweet' Naruto replied before revealing the tattoo and quickly summoning his new dragon partner. Luckily for Naruto, Timaeus appeared in front of him as the size of small horse. After all his true size would alert the village to his presence instantly and Naruto couldn't have that.

" **Don't forget to make a clone so the old pervert knows what happened" Kurama reminded him.**

'Yea got it' Naruto replied before making a clone which went to see Jiraiya. Once that was done he jumped onto Timaeus's back and made the hand signs for one of his favorite tricks. **"Wind Style: Wind Cloak Jutsu"** Naruto shouted as he and Timaeus vanished from sight

" **Here we go Naruto" Timaeus shouted as the pair took to the skies.** Hopefully they could save Karin in time.

(Unknown area)

Karin Uzumaki's day had gone from really good to really bad extremely quickly and she couldn't believe it. A day ago they left grass village with the rest of her clothes having said goodbye to the few friends she had and a peaceful resolution with the Village's leader on her joining the Leaf village. The ANBU guards had even allowed her to stay in a hot springs hotel a day out because she badly needed a soak and when she wanted a little private time she was given it and was able to enjoy a hot night of sex with her cousin/lover's clone, though she doubted he would be too pleased when he found out about that. They had just left the hotel about an hour ago when she sensed ninja nearby and their malicious intent. She ran into a massive group of sound ninja who were on their way to the Leaf Village and things just went downhill from there. She quickly released Naruto's power clone and the chaos began. That was thirty minutes ago and the forest around them was destroyed from all the jutsu being fired.

"Finally that stupid clone is finished. I still can't believe she planned something like that" one of the ninja who were fighting against Naruto's clone grunted as the clone fell to the ground and dispelled.

'Shit I'm finished' Karin thought to herself. Naruto's clone and the ANBU with her had taken out 50 ninja and everyone was worn out. Unfortunately there were another 10 left and the ANBU were also pretty tired.

"I say will kill the ANBU and bring the girl to Lord Orochimaru, it's actually quite lucky we ran into her because she's one of the ones he was after." Another said.

Karin was stunned by the words, "What did you say!?" Karin exclaimed.

"Ahh, so you didn't know. Lord Orochimaru heard about your abilities from that pathetic leader of yours and asked for you instead of him using his Sound Village to destroy you. We were going to take you during the Forest of Death after that bear killed your teammates but somebody saved you before we could get involved. Oh well" the man laughed as though it was a minor annoyance.

Karin was furious, "I knew something was odd about that." Karin growled.

"Well that doesn't matter now. You'll be coming with us and there's nothing you can do about it" the man said with a savage grin on his face.

"I don't think so" a familiar voice growled at least one familiar to Karin.

"What the, AHHHH!" the man roared in pain as he fell to the ground. Karin looked up in disbelief as her cousin Naruto Uzumaki had arrived Red Fury out and an angry look on his face.

"Naruto" Karin said in disbelief. She knew it was the real one but she had no idea how that was possible.

"Hey Karin, I'm glad you're okay" Naruto smirked. Having received the memories of the power clone, he wasn't thrilled by its romp with Karin but he could focus on that later.

"Impossible, I thought we killed the clone" another soldier said in shock.

"You guys have much bigger problems then that" Naruto said coldly with a red aura around him that the ninja clearly didn't recognize.

"GET HIM!" the leader of the enemy ninja shouted.

"Yeah no" Naruto said angrily before making his move. In an incredible show of speed Naruto quickly took out the 10 men slashing them to death.

"Incredible" Karin said in disbelief as Naruto's red aura faded now that the threat was finished.

"Care to explain what's going on Uzumaki. First she summons a clone of you from out of nowhere and now the real you is here." an ANBU with a hawk mask growled in annoyance. There was another ANBU with a Bear Mask but he was more relieved than annoyed. Something Naruto didn't like at all

Naruto looked at the man coldly but explained nonetheless, "Before she left, I gave Karin a stronger shadow that would look after her in case of emergencies. When I got the memories of one of its clones, I came here as soon as possible. Didn't expect so many ninja but oh well" Naruto revealed much too both ANBU's surprise.

"I don't know how you got here so quickly but I'm glad you did." The bear masked ANBU said happily

"That's impossible. We're still another day from the Leaf Village so there's no way you could've protected her even from here." the hawk masked ANBU scowled.

Naruto frowned at his words since it could only mean one thing, "Well that explains quite a bit" Naruto said coldly.

"What do you mean DE-mon" the hawk ANBU growled as he fell to the ground.

"You'll never know traitor" Naruto smirked. Timaeus was still shrouded but the dragon no doubt realized that the man in front of him was a threat and took action.

"How did you get here so quickly" Karin said in a mix of relief and shock. The man was right that Naruto shouldn't be here and if he was, something amazing must've happened.

"Explain later. I'm assuming you have a way to store our little traitor" Naruto said coldly as he turned towards the bear masked ANBU still furious at what happened.

"Yes I do" the ANBU said calmly as he unfurled a scroll and sealed the body of the traitor. Once it was done the ANBU turned towards Naruto. "What now Mr. Uzumaki. We're not due to arrive in the village for another day." The ANBU wondered.

Naruto smiled before making a clone to transform into Karin, "I'm going to take Karin home right now and tell the Old Man what happened. You keep walking in order to keep up the facade" Naruto smiled.

"How can you get home so quickly and for that matter how did you arrive here" The bear masked ANBU wondered.

"Secret" Naruto smiled. Even if it was one of the Third's loyal ANBU he couldn't risk keeping this a secret.

"Very well. The Third said you were a man of secrets and clearly he was right." The bear masked ANBU said calmly as it led the clone away.

"What's going on" Karin stammered having finally calmed down.

"Like I said I'll explain what happened later." Naruto smiled.

"Got it" Karin smiled as she allowed herself to collapse.

" **Was that alright Lord Uzumaki" Timaeus said happily. He was still hidden by the wind cloak but he could communicate with Naruto.**

"Yes it was. Nice work on the traitor by the way." Naruto smiled. Timaeus used one of his claws to attack the traitor despite being hidden.

" **Shall we return to your home?" Timaeus wondered.**

"Yes and make sure that nobody sees us" Naruto smirked as he grabbed Karin in a princess carry and jumped up onto Timaeus's back.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto Uzumaki was not a happy man as he stood in front council for yet another meeting. The reason for his annoyance was because the last 24 hours had been one headache after another.

When he returned to the Uzumaki compound with Karin, Naruto was met by Jiraiya and the Third Hokage who wanted to know what happened and why Naruto was riding a giant dragon. After the clone told him what happened, Jiraiya went to the Third who brought the Toad Sage to the compound knowing that Naruto would come there after what happened. After explaining what happened both men were furious but told Naruto that he would have to meet with the council once the ANBU with his clone returned. Because of the incident, Naruto was given the rest of the day off by Jiraiya which he spent it mastering the Hirashin. A task that took him a little over 5 hours to complete thanks to his shadow clones. Needless to say he was exhausted as he returned to his new home to make sure that Karin was okay.

After taking a quick nap, he went to Ichiraku in order to eat. Any hope of a simple dinner was dashed when Temari and Karin both appeared and that led to yet another threesome at his apartment.

As if his life couldn't get more irritating, Yuugao walked in on the two girls pleasuring his morning wood. Normally he would've sent a clone but Yuugao had a key since making a clone had become tedious. Naturally that led to an awkward conversation since Yuugao was also one of the few who knew about the war and seeing Naruto with two enemy kunoichi was not something she expected. Luckily he was able to work things out before going to his shower and making his way towards the Thirds Office.

"Hiruzen, do you mind telling us what's going on and why that girl is with us in this council meeting" Danzo scowled as he pointed at Karin. "If I remember correctly she was the girl who was escorted back to the Grass village the other day. The one you sent two ANBU with considering what happened to those poor grass Shinobi during the exams" Danzo said with fake sympathy.

Naruto groaned since that was something Anko mentioned to him during one of their private moments a few days ago. When Orochimaru snuck into the forest he killed 3 ninja from The Grass Village and it caused a whole lot of problems. Adding to that Karin's defection and it felt like a plot. "Yes she was Danzo but circumstances got extremely interesting" the Third replied with an amused smile.

"How interesting" Danzo wondered causing his eyes to widen.

"This report should explain it all. It was made by the ANBU who survived what happened and it's not a very pretty read." The third explained as one by one the report was passed to the people in the room. As they read the report most of the ninja were shocked that Karin would be attacked by 60 sound ninja and it was a good thing that the ANBU, and a clone of Naruto's that Karin was given in case of emergencies, fought them off costing the Hawk ANBU his life until the real Naruto appeared out of nowhere using the Flying Thunder God Technique and finished everyone off. He then left the other ANBU and Karin alone before returning to the village. Obviously there were a few lies involved but nobody knew that.

"So you mastered your fathers Flying Thunder God Technique how impressive." Danzo said snidely.

"Something wrong Mr. Danzo. You seem to have a problem with this report" Naruto scowled. One of the things Jiraiya and the Third mentioned was the existence of Danzo's old Shinobi organization known as Root. There was no proof up until now that it existed but both the Third and Jiraiya believed that the hawk masked ANBU was Root from Naruto's story.

"I do. You claim to have mastered the Flying Thunder God technique but when could you have learned it. I'm fairly certain Kakashi wouldn't have mentioned it during any of your teams meetings and Lord Jiraiya has only been in the village for a few days. In fact he arrived AFTER young Karin left." Danzo sneered.

Naruto smiled since this was a question that he predicted would come up. "Because Kakashi sensei met me long before I met Lord Jiraiya. I've been training with him ever since I failed the Academy the second time around. The old man thought that since he was my Dad's student he could help me improve my techniques. As for the Flying Thunder God, I actually mastered it right before the exams but I didn't want to use it because according to Kakashi-sensei the technique was legendary and he didn't want my identity being exposed by accident."

"I see" Danzo growled.

"By the way Danzo, how did you know that I've only been back in the village for a few days? This is the first time I've seen you in years and I'm very good about hiding myself." Jiraiya wondered

"I have contacts in the ANBU that I asked to follow young Naruto after he first revealed himself. I believed that Orochimaru would target him since he was clearly a threat to these plans of his. Your old teammate is a cunning monster and protecting a powerful asset like him was a priority. This attack on Miss Karin should have reinforced that reality" Danzo explained coolly and calmly

'Well done Danzo' Naruto thought to himself. "Thank you for your concern but today is not about me. It's about my clanswoman Karin. Though I'm not an official member yet you still acknowledge the Uzumaki and it is my hope that Karin can be allowed into our village and be put under my supervision." Naruto smiled.

"This girl claims to be an Uzumaki and you simply allow her in without question. You are truly naïve" Danzo scoffed.

Naruto was angry at Danzo's antics but before he could say something the Third intervened, "You're being rather harsh Danzo." the third spoke up.

"How so"

"Because when young Karin first revealed her supposed heritage and links to young Naruto I did a DNA scan that compared her blood to his. She is indeed a cousin of young Naruto. Their connection is similar to that of the Hyuuga's Main and Branch families though the heritage is far back. I believed she had a deal in place with the Leader of Grass that would allow her to join us and that is part of why I sent two of my ANBU with her and her captain."

"Well then I have nothing to say" Danzo replied with a growl in his voice.

"If there are no more questions, let us make the decision on whether or not to allow Karin into our forces and put in young Naruto's protection" the third smiled. The shinobi council again voted unanimously for it and the civilian council only had a few who disagreed. Naruto didn't vote since the matter directly involved him and it would be obvious.

'Good' Naruto thought to himself. "I thank you everyone and welcome to the Leaf Village Karin Uzumaki" Naruto said happily.

Karin smiled as she turned towards the rest of the council, "Thank you Naruto and thank you everyone for allowing me to reunite with my fellow Uzumaki. I hope that I can become the type of ninja my cousin is proud of and one that is a valuable asset to the leaf village."

"If that's all I suggest we go home. This has been a long day." The third smiled. Afterwards everybody left and Naruto was frustrated that Danzo didn't expose himself or his plans. Or at least that's what he thought.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto returned to his compound to relax with Karin since he was sure she could use the help. He was going to introduce Karin to the others in the next few days if he could arrange something but for now he wanted to relax and take the day off. Jiraiya would no doubt understand since there was much to be done. **'That went rather well wouldn't you say Naruto' Timaeus mused.**

"Yes and a little too well" Naruto replied out loud. He didn't think Karin's addition would be so smooth and he was surprised that more questions weren't asked.

" **Kit you have a few guests who wish to see you" Kurama chuckled almost as though he saw this coming.**

"Good or bad" Naruto wondered out loud.

" **Depends on if you consider Hinata and Ino's dad along with the mother of that Kiba person being good or bad."**

"Figures" Naruto smirked as he went to greet his fellow councilors. He knew this was far too easy.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto and the other councils were sitting in what Naruto would call the living room of the first floor, "So what brings you 3 to my humble abode."

"Cut the crap kid and tell us what really happened." Tsume growled angrily. Clearly she wasn't here to play games.

Inoichi and Hiashi both seemed to frown but it was Inoichi who spoke for the two, "Naruto, we know that you lied on the report. We just want to know why." Inoichi explained calmly.

Naruto frowned but considering who was in front of him and the fact that they didn't call his bluff meant they were trustworthy, "The part about Karin being attacked is true but there are some key facts in the report."

"Let me guess. The Hawk ANBU was killed by you once you realized that he was part of the attack on Karin." Hiashi said bluntly.

Naruto was gobsmacked, "How did you know?" He didn't expect that Hiashi of all people figured it out.

"A standard ambush is about 7-15 men. To have 60 men all in the same area is almost never done in times of peace." Inochi explained.

"The only time that many men would be in a group is if the ambush party knew ANBU were there and since the Bear mask one survived its obvious Hawk betrayed the team." Tsume added.

"I'm right to assume that when you found out about Karin's attack you found a way to get to her extremely quickly. Of course it wasn't the Flying Thunder God" Hiashi guessed.

"What was your first clue" Naruto smirked.

"Danzo's question about the flying Thunder God was out of nowhere and something that wouldn't have been easy to predict. However your response was perfect. Almost as though you saw it coming." Inochi explained.

"In other words the way you did it was different but you did indeed reach Karin despite being a day away." Hiashi smirked.

"So spill it kid. What really happened and how did you get to her so quickly" Tsume growled.

"Alright guys you win. I'm actually glad that I get to tell somebody the truth" Naruto said calmly. He revealed that one of the Sound Ninja told Karin that it was Orochimaru who orchestrated both the attack on Karin in the Forest of Death, something the councilors weren't aware of, and the current one I order to get her power. When they asked him about the ANBU he revealed that he killed the ANBU because his words suggested he was in on the plan. The councilors were furious since if the ANBU wasn't one of the Third then likely belonged to Danzo. After all ROOT's existence was one of the worst kept secrets of the village.

"That's all fine and good but how did you save Karin from so far away" Tsume wondered.

"It's this" Naruto smirked as he moved his arm up and revealed the Dragon Tattoo to his fellow councilmen. They were all shocked but Tsume was amused.

"Well I'll be damned. She always did talk about dragons and now I know why" Tsume smirked.

"Wait a moment. So you're saying that the rumors about the Uzumaki's dragon summons are true" Hiashi gasped.

"Oh yeah, Kushina was my best friend and she told me the story about the dragons many times and about her own dragon. When I asked her why she wouldn't use it she said it was because she was fine without them." Tsume chuckled.

"Well now that you guys have your answers, I was hoping to relax. Things are just getting interesting and all the rest I can get will help." Naruto smirked.

"Very true, I doubt Ino will like more competition and this Karin girl is clearly that" Inochi smirked.

"Same with Hinata, she's likely already frustrated enough as is" Hiashi smirked.

Tsume was a little confused until she realized that Naruto was sleeping with Karin as well as the daughters of the other two, "You really are a stud Uzumaki" Tsume smirked.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto groaned. After that the councilors left Naruto alone and it was time for him

" **That worked out well" Kurama groaned clearly annoyed at how easy things were.**

"About as well as it could've under the circumstances" Naruto retorted.

" **It never does for an Uzumaki" Timaeus added in.** The finals were a little under 3 weeks away and things were only gonna get more interesting the closer they got to the actual exam.

"That's it for Chapter 13 and I hope you enjoyed the references and other fun stuff in this chapter. Yes most of the girls will eventually get dragons of their own and I have a fairly good idea who will get what right now. As for the next chapter, the exams are around the corner and things get even more interesting.


	15. Prelude to Destruction

Chapter 14 Prelude to Destruction

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto.

(Naruto's apartment)

As Naruto left his house for training, he couldn't help but smile at the site that he was leaving behind. Both his cousin Karin and Ino Yamanaka were each naked having enjoyed his company the night before. It's been a week and a half since Karin's official arrival to the Leaf and much to his surprise, the girls were very accepting of the Grass ninja. The fact that Karin stayed at his real home was a point of annoyance for the girls but Karin assured the girls that they never had sex there since he was saving that for them. As for his training, for the last week and a half Naruto had been sparring with Jiraiya though neither used their full power and it meant that Naruto was more than ready for whatever Sasuke could prepare for him. Of course there was still the matter of when Dosu would attack and if any other secret plots had taken place that he wasn't aware of but he figured that would take care of itself.

(Scene Skip)

"Man that was rough" Naruto groaned as he took a break from his spars with Jiraiya. Despite his perverted nature, Naruto knew the old toad was powerful, though he did appreciate the perverted side too.

"You're a bad matchup for me kid. Because of years with the toads water style ain't a problem for me and your wind style jutsu are useful but it's easy for me to counter. Of course if you used that damn sword of yours that would be a different story." Jiraiya replied.

"Yes but Sword training is what I'm for" Zabuza Momochi smirked as he appeared in the clearing with Haku and Tenten. Tenten was still in her classic pink blouse look but Naruto was shocked when Haku appeared in a similar outfit to Tenten's though her top was light blue and her hair was let down.

"Wow Haku you look great. The new look definitely suits you" Naruto exclaimed causing Haku to blush.

"Thank you. Tenten said you would like it" Haku replied with a blush on her face

"Haku here wanted to change her look since you've spent so little time with her recently. Hell, you have so many girls now that we all gotta do something to stand out." Tenten teased as she wrapped her arm around Haku.

"I see and since when have you guys been a team" Naruto wondered. Admittedly outside of when he introduced Karin to the girls a week ago he hadn't spent much time with Tenten and Haku. Sure the two double teamed him a few days ago in bed but that was it. Heck he could say that about all of his girls because of the training for the finals.

"Since her two teammates are fighting each other she couldn't do much within her teams so she came to me for weapons training weeks ago. I made sure to train with you separately so you wouldn't find out. Of course when she learned you were with Jiraiya, she insisted on meeting him" Zabuza explained with a calm smile.

"Ahh right, Tenten really wanted to be like Tsunade and Pervy Sage here was her teammate." Naruto smirked causing Tenten to blush and Jiraiya to face fault.

"Pervy Sage" Zabuza wondered with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't ask" Jiraiya deadpanned not appreciating the introduction.

"I'm assuming one of you girls brought lunch" Naruto wondered.

"But of course" Tenten smirked as she brought out a small scroll. Naruto was stupefied to find that it was massive bowl of beef ramen that looked to be the size of about twenty bowls.

"That looks amazing" Naruto said happily despite the drool coming down his face.

"Then let's eat. It lets us catch up also." Haku smirked taking out another scroll with her and Tenten's food.

"We'll leave you kids alone" Jiraiya smirked knowing that this was harem time. Of course he wanted to talk with Zabuza as well.

"So how's the kids training going" Zabuza smirked once they were a fair distance away.

"It's going well. The question ain't if he'll beat the Uchiha, it's more like how badly will he do it" Jiraiya smirked.

"I thought Kakashi was training him. There's no doubt he knows enough about Naruto to make things interesting" Zabuza wondered. Zabuza naturally knew about the goings on of Team 7 through Naruto. After all knowing what his student was up to made teaching him far easier.

"He is and he does but the kid's still no match for Naruto no matter what happens" Jiraiya smirked.

"By the way you'll be surprised to know that I've been followed a lot recently. Not the old man's ANBU but by another group." Zabuza revealed much to Jiraiya's annoyance.

"It's probably Danzo hoping to figure out where you stand with Naruto. There's nothing like a former missing-nin to complicate most of your plans." Jiraiya smirked.

"Yeah the kids something else and if I'm right he hasn't even got started in becoming vicious." Zabuza smirked.

"Yeah but the war is just the beginning" Jiraiya added.

"Which is why you guys are crucial to the boss's growth" a Naruto clone said as it appeared out of nowhere shocking both Ninja.

"Geez kid you scared us" Jiraiya groaned. 'What the hell I couldn't even sense him' Jiraiya said nervously.

"Sorry, but ever since Karin was attacked on the way home, the boss has a hidden shadow clone with him pretty much everywhere he goes. He wants to make sure that Danzo or the snake doesn't pull anything else." The clone replied.

"So are you here to tell us to come back and the kid's done having fun with his girlfriends.

"Well they're done eating yeah but no sex until tonight. Apparently with Karin's entrance the girls wanted to work out Naruto time." The clone smirked.

"That explains so much and yet so little" Jiraiya said happily having understood what was going on rather quickly.

"Figured it out huh you old perv." Naruto smirked. The girls worked it out so that whoever brought Naruto lunch was his girls for the night Tenten and Haku did it today but Karin and Hinata did it two days ago and Ino and Ami the day before. He hadn't slept with Kin and Temari yet but he figured they would see him sooner or later.

"I'm surprised the ramen girl hasn't done it herself" Zabuza smirked.

"The girls got mad when Ayame told them about the dine and fuck sessions. They're kinda punishing her for that now." The clone mused.

"Well at least the kid's constantly getting stamina training" Jiraiya teased.

"Yep. Well I gotta get back to work and you guys do too" Naruto said calmly.

"Yeah yeah brat, just make sure not to get anybody pregnant." Zabuza chided.

"The fox and Timaeus ensure that won't be an issue for a long time." the clone replied mentioning his summoning partner and tenant. "By the way the boss has been able to use Kurama's power for a while but he doesn't use it unless absolutely necessary." Naruto's clone mentioned much to Jiraiya's shock since Naruto hadn't used it in their spars.

(Scene Skip)

" **Naruto you have a guest" Kurama smirked forcing his tenant to wake up.**

A grumpy Naruto opened his eyes and sensed a person waiting patiently for him, 'Let me guess. He's got a sound headband and uses gauntlets.'Naruto replied mentally. It was around midnight and Naruto had just finished his threesome with Haku and Tenten. He was hoping to go to sleep but much to his annoyance the moment he was waiting weeks for had finally arrived. Now the young man was forced to deal with Dosu's foolish attack on him.

" **Uh huh" Kurama grinned.**

'I see' Naruto smirked as he opened his eyes. Wriggling out from Haku and Tenten, he got his clothes on and made his way to the door.

"Good evening Naruto. I take it you know why I'm here" Dosu smiled as he stood at his door. Luckily for Naruto, Dosu couldn't see inside his room and the girls were protected by seals preventing Dosu's powers from knowing that he had company.

"Thank you for waiting patiently. Let's take this somewhere else" Naruto smirked since he knew that a battle in the middle of town would be a headache. Naruto led Dosu to the area where he and Jiraiya were training since that would serve its purpose.

"So why are we fighting here" Dosu wondered as they landed in the clearing.

"Because you want a proper fight and if we do it anywhere in the village or in the forests the ANBU would find us. This is a very private area late at night which means nobody will interfere" Naruto smiled.

"You're rather agreeable considering we're about to go to war. Though I imagine your relationship with Kin has something to do with that." Dosu grinned.

Naruto smiled since Kin's cover as a double agent hadn't been exposed yet, "So let's make a deal. If I beat you, I get Kin. If you win I'll withdraw from my match allowing you to fight Sasuke." Naruto smirked

"Deal" Dosu smirked. Of course Dosu never planned on that deal and Naruto knew it. The real reason they were so far away was because he was going to take Kin from her apartment and take her to his compound. With Kin protected and Dosu dead, Orochimaru's battle potential would be crippled.

"Then let's do it" Naruto smirked as he got into his stance. He was a little worn out from the night with his pair of women but figured that he could easily beat Dosu because of the matchup.

"Since you already know what I'm going to do. Let's not cut corners" Dosu growled as he charged Naruto trying to punch him in the face.

"I like the way you think" Naruto smirked as he grabbed Dosu's hand much to Dosu's amusement.

"You are aware of the fact that from this close you can't block my attack" Dosu sneered as he used his gauntlet to fire off a massive sound attack.

"Yes and you should be aware that I love shadow clones; by the way these ones explode" Naruto shouted a fair distance behind Dosu with a smile on his face.

"What!" Dosu cried out as he looked at the grinning Naruto in front of him. The clone quickly exploded and a large shockwave blasted Dosu high into the air and because of how close the attack was the sound ninja was in deep trouble.

"Goodbye Dosu, it was nice not knowing you" Naruto smirked in the midst of rapidly going through hand signs, **"Wind Style: Savage Storm"** Naruto shouted before thrusting his hands forward. A massive storm of wind chakra surrounded the airborne Dosu hammering him from all sides and ensuring that this battle would be a short one. As the sound ninja hit the ground with a sickening thud, Naruto was well aware that he was dead. All that remained was ensuring that Kin was safe and at the compound. Fortunately for him, he got the memories of the shadow clone he sent to Kin's and she was secured. All that remained was getting rid of Dosu's body, a task which was fairly simple considering he had access to the Forest of Death.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto slowly opened his apartment door and entered back into his house hoping to sneak into his bed. Unfortunately for him Ino and Haku were waiting and neither were very happy from the looks on his face. "What a mean guy leaving us in bed like that Haku" Ino teased despite being in just a purple bra and panty set basic but functional

"Yes and I believe he has some explaining to do" Haku added in an ice blue bra and panty set just like Ino.

"How did you know I was gone" Naruto groaned realizing there was no way out of this. He was hoping to explain what happened without mentioning Kin and keeping the truth about the war secret.

"I was trained to always focus on my surroundings when I was asleep. I noticed you got up rather quickly and that you lingered for a moment before leaving with somebody. The question I have is why" Haku smirked.

" **What a bad break for you kid" Kurama joked.**

" **Kurama is right, who would've guessed that the one person who would be able to notice you were gone, was the one you were with when Dosu showed up" Timaeus added.**

Naruto had to admit that Haku was the most problematic of his girls as far as keeping secrets, 'Yeah yeah I get it.' Naruto groaned as he explained his battle with Dosu to the girls. Needless to say Ino and Haku weren't pleased that he fought against him alone but glad that he won so easily. The girls were no doubt aware that he was hiding something else but they weren't going to ask since Naruto was very good at keeping secrets if he wanted to. Like that, the trio went to sleep and Naruto's night was successful. What Naruto wasn't aware of was that while he was fighting Dosu there was another fight taking place that was going to make his life very interesting.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Naruto was hoping to leave early in order to go by the compound and speak to Kin. The finals were in 10 days and he wanted to ensure that he hadn't missed anything. As he opened the door a very familiar face was waiting for him. "Don't worry Neko I'm not a shadow clone" Naruto said nervously.

"I see, well the Third Hokage needs to speak with you now. The situation has changed" Neko replied with an odd mix of emotions.

Naruto's expression darkened immediately once Neko spoke. To date she had interrupted him on close to 20 occasions including when he saw him with Kin and Temari and not ONCE had she ever shown this much emotion. "What happened" Naruto growled. Forget Kin, Karin could deal with her for now, but he had to see the Hokage as soon as possible.

"Come with me" Neko said calmly. Naruto replied and made their way to the Third Hokage's office. When he arrived the Third Hokage was waiting along with Jiraiya and that told him that things had gotten ugly.

"Hello Naruto, has Neko told you what happened yet?" the third wondered.

Naruto was now certain that something extremely bad happened. The fact that Neko was still here meant only one thing "Who died" Naruto concluded since Neko was rarely involved when he met with Jiraiya and the Third.

"Neko's boyfriend Hayate. He was the proctor for the Third exams" The Third revealed causing Naruto to growl in annoyance.

"How did he die" Naruto wondered. He was devastated because he had a feeling that Hayate's death was his fault.

"Hayate was tracking Kabuto ever since the finals ended. I don't know more details but I can only assume that Kabuto finally caught up to him" the third explained.

Naruto was annoyed because they sent somebody after Kabuto but there was another problem. "That can't be right. Kabuto isn't that stupid" Naruto replied.

"What do you mean that stupid" Neko growled angrily.

"Exactly what I said, Neko. Kabuto is a spy for Orochimaru and clearly he's been one for some time. If he knew somebody was watching him, he wouldn't be stupid enough to kill them and leave the body somewhere obvious. If he was gonna do it he'd hide the person somewhere." Naruto explained with a hint of irritation. That meant that somebody else was involved.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you did the same thing brat" Jiraiya said with an intrigued expression on his face.

"Yes I did. Yesterday that moron Dosu decided to attack me in order to get a shot at Sasuke. I killed him and dumped his body in the Forest of Death. By now the animals should've gotten to him" Naruto admitted.

"Why would you do that" The Third replied in shock.

"I thought Pervy Sage told you about my theory that his old teammate is going to use his students as sacrifices to resurrect the other Hokage during his inevitable attack on the Village." Naruto growled. "Putting aside Jiraiya's failure to do so" the Third growled as he turned towards his whimpering student, "Who do you think killed him."

Naruto thought about it for a second and realized the instant answer, "I can't be certain but I'd bet that it was the sensei of the Sand Village ninja in the finals."

"What makes you say that" Neko wondered angrily.

"If our theory is true, and the Sand and Sound are working together, they'd need somebody to act as a go between for the villages. Adding to the fact that Gaara is definitely the Sand's best weapon it makes sense that he'd be the one they'd talk to."

"The worst part is that we can't question him without tipping our hand" Jiraiya growled.

Naruto knew that Neko was going for blood and he was ready to counter, "There's no point in questioning him and actually that doesn't matter"

"How!" Neko growled.

"Gaara is their main attacker and most likely their sensei will have to watch him as they prepare whatever new plan snake face has come up with. Once the war starts I'll face Gaara and then Neko can face the sensei and get her revenge" Naruto smirked.

"I see" Neko replied with a sadistic growl.

"Well if that's all, I have business to attend to." Naruto stated calmly as he prepared to leave. Neko was nervous for a moment but the Third seemingly assured her that he wouldn't inform Temari of her bosses screw up.

"Ahh there is one more thing Naruto" the Third said with his usual stern demeanor. "Sasuke and Kakashi are supposed to return tomorrow morning in order give him time to rest before his battle with you. That means it's time to reveal the war to everybody."

Naruto was slightly annoyed by the news but understood the need for preparation, "Got it" Naruto said calmly before vanishing over to his apartment.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto arrived in the room where his clone left Kin and the moment the sound kunoichi noticed he arrived he could see her expression turn from panic to relief, "You're alive" Kin gasped.

"You act like Dosu could actually kill me" Naruto smirked. His smirk didn't last long since the minute he finished his statement he had to reach out to a jumping Kin who enveloped him in a massive hug as tears flew from her face.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I'm so sorry" Kin cried out as she held onto the man. When Dosu made his move Kin was terrified and the fact that the clone came to pick her up bothered her even more.

"What are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for everything. Targeting your team in the forest, the war with the Sound village, the fact I tricked you in the first place. You could've turned me in the minute you realized what I was doing but you didn't" Kin said apologetically.

Naruto felt a little guilty because his own interest was a mission but again they were planning a war so his guilt was a minor problem, "It's fine, although we may have to have a nasty chat tomorrow with some of the Leaf's forces because of the upcoming war." Naruto said nervously.

Kin paled slightly but decided to reveal as much as she could. "Unfortunately I don't know any changes in Lord Orochimaru's plans. You already know what our role was in this whole mess" Kin replied solemnly. When he came to get her the night before he told her that he believed her team was a test for Sasuke once he got the cursed seal. He told her about his belief that Orochimaru probably planned to kill him once he returned from whatever business he was handling right now. She knew he had no reason to lie to him and left immediately. Fortunately Zaku was a heavy sleeper and Dosu was obviously after him so they were able to leave without any problems."

"Whatever you can tell us about the Sound's forces will be enough. I imagine you'll have to deal with Ibiki or Inoichi afterwards but that's it."

"So if you two are done talking how about a celebration." Karin smirked as appeared by the door in a black lace bra with matching garter belt set. The look shocked Naruto and Kin.

"Where did you get that lovely number" Naruto wondered. He knew Karin was waiting for him outside the door but he never expected this.

"Ino and I went shopping a few days ago. That wasn't the only pretty number she got me also" Karin teased.

"I guess you needed a little edge huh" Kin smirked as she backed up before stripping to reveal a lime green bra and panty set. It wasn't as fancy as Karin's but it showed off her body very well.

"Compared to you not so much" Karin smirked as she focused on her breasts. Kin may have a better body but Karin's breasts were much bigger.

"Now now ladies, there's plenty of Naruto for everybody" the Uzumaki heir chided as he pulled both girls into his body in order to use the flying thunder god and bring the girls to his house. As enjoyable as his morning was going to be, he knew that the next few days were going to be a real headache.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and Naruto was definitely curious about what his girls were planning to do tonight since his training was cancelled because of Hayate's death. Granted it gave him an excuse to go to Ichiraku's which led to a nice naked sushi session at Ayame's house. Right now he was relaxing in his living room waiting for a girl to show up and go from there. A moment later somebody knocked on his door which caught him off guard 'Well this is a surprise' Naruto thought to himself as he opened the door to find Temari had shown up.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Temari said nervously. It was clear she was terrified and it meant one thing.

Naruto frowned since it confirmed his thoughts on the matter, "So it was your sensei that killed the Leaf ninja" Naruto groaned.

"Yes it was" Temari frowned but had to quickly dodge a kunai that came out of nowhere. "What the hell" Temari exclaimed not expecting this.

"Shit" Naruto cursed as he tried to find Neko who was no doubt behind the attack.

"What's going on" Temari exclaimed in shock.

"The man your sensei killed was dating an ANBU and one I know very well." Naruto groaned as he prepared to do something he really didn't want to do.

" **Kit you may want to hurry" Kurama warned.**

'Yeah I know Kurama' Naruto groaned as he quickly flipped through the hand signs just as Neko appeared behind a frightened Temari. Much to Naruto's shock Neko wasn't wearing her typical ANBU garb including her mask. She was wearing a gray sleeveless blouse and long black cargo pants with her sword on her side. Thanks to the mask being gone he could see that she had brown eyes with red lipstick. Though for Naruto that didn't matter.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." Neko growled as she held her tanto next to Temari's neck. The rage in her eyes was obvious.

"You really should've worn your mask" Naruto sighed knowing that he had to do what he had to do. **"Hidden Art: King's Command"** Naruto shouted and before Neko could act Naruto's eyes turned dark red paralyzing Neko. King's command was the second level of Naruto's main trio of sexual jutsu and he hated that he had to use it on Neko. Depending on how much chakra he poured into the technique, he could make the girls completely unaware of what was going on or make sure they knew he was controlling their minds. Ironically enough, the original version probably wouldn't have worked on Neko since her willpower was far strong but with Ino's help that was no longer an issue. "Neko when I snap my fingers you will stop your attack on Temari and listen to what she has to say. Temari you meanwhile will use the scroll I provide to tell me everything you know about the upcoming invasion and I mean EVERYTHING." Naruto said coldly. Hopefully this would be enough to calm things down.

" **Yes master" the girls said in an almost hypnotic gaze as they stood next to one another.**

"Good" Naruto said calmly before reaching for one of his empty scrolls and ink pens and undoing the technique. Luckily for him the technique was only good for about an hour before he had to use it again. Naruto then snapped his fingers so the girls could follow his orders and see what happened.

"What just happened?" Temari groaned when she realized Neko was next to her. She was slightly dazed and something was compelling her to write down Suna's plans for Naruto. It was an odd situation to be sure.

"You actually used one of your jutsu on me" Yuugao gasped realizing what happened.

"Yes I did. I used King's Command" Naruto smirked before handing the scroll and ink pen to Temari. Neko looked on in shock as Temari sat down at his table and begin writing down information.

"What is she doing" Neko said in shock both from Temari's actions and the fact he used one of the jutsu on her.

"I'm writing down everything I know about the Sand Village's upcoming attack. I may need a few more scrolls actually." Temari explained much to Neko's shock.

Neko turned to Naruto in disbelief, "So if this is what you did to her, what did you do to me?" Neko wondered.

"I made sure you didn't attack Temari while she wrote down what she knew about the Sands plans. Could've done plenty of stuff but that seemed like the right move." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Neko realized that he could've done anything to her but he chose simply to calm her down. Even now her conscious desire was to attack but she did nothing as Temari wrote down the plans. "You could've had me do anything I wanted but you simply had me calm down."

"And the reason I didn't is because you trusted me enough to not bring your mask. Had you done that this jutsu wouldn't have worked and I'm sure you know that." Naruto replied.

"Fine so I was hoping you'd stop me, now what?" Neko wondered.

"Well now I'm gonna give you the scrolls to give to the old man when he tells the rest of the jonin the truth. I'm sure it'll make life a lot easier." Naruto replied.

Neko was shocked, "Really so what about Temari." Neko wondered as she turned towards the blonde

"After I'm done writing this down I'm gonna return home. I do have a battle in the finals after all." Temari smiled.

"So how aware of yourself are you Temari". Naruto teased. The amount of chakra he used was mainly to prevent Neko from attacking and Temari's order was secondary.

"Let's just say that you probably didn't need to use that technique on me. I owe you enough for not selling me out your higher ups." Temari smirked. "I will need two more scrolls though" Temari smiled as she got to the end of the first scroll.

"How the hell does one girl know so much!?" Neko exclaimed as Naruto went to grab some scrolls.

"My dad is the Kazekage and my brother is our best weapon. Admittedly with Gaara's defeat things have changed slightly but this should still be more than enough." Temari replied snarkily. As Naruto handed her two more scrolls it was clear that Temari was an information gold mine. Halfway through the third scroll Temari was finished and she handed the information to Neko.

"Thank you Temari." Naruto said happily.

"Sure but just promise me one thing" Temari pleaded.

"Don't worry, I plan to have the old man make you Suna's ambassador to the Leaf village once we work all this out. I won't forget that sexy ass of yours anytime soon." Naruto teased.

Neko gasped and Temari was blushing heavily, "Not that you jerk. Just please don't kill Gaara" Temari replied.

"That should be very doable." Naruto smirked but was surprised when Temari kissed him on the lips.

"Though I wouldn't say no to being ambassador or for one last fuck." Temari smirked as she grabbed Naruto.

"I'm game" Naruto smiled.

"I'll be going now. I'm sure the Third will want this information." Neko replied though she had a healthy blush on her face.

"Hey lady" Temari said calmly.

"What" Neko spat still angry that Hayato was gone.

"I am sorry for your loss" Temari said calmly.

"Whatever" Neko replied before leaving Temari and Naruto alone.

As Neko closed the door Temari turned to Naruto and smiled, "Now where were we?" Temari said lustfully.

"I believe I was about to fuck you senseless." Naruto smirked as he led her to the room for one last romp. It was truly the calm before the storm.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto arrived at the training ground where Team 7 usually met, he was certainly amused by what he found. There was no doubt there sensei would be late since the Third was going to brief the jonin in the morning and by the evening his girls would know what was going on. No doubt Ino and the others would be furious at him. Arriving at a clearing he wasn't shocked to find that Sasuke and Sakura were there and making up for lost time. Naruto figured he'd give the couple a moment or two and decided to watch from the sidelines.

(Scene Skip)

Thirty minutes later and they were still going at it and Naruto was actually impressed that they were still going at it.

"When did you become a peeper Naruto?" Kakashi asked with amusement as he stood next to his student.

"Considering I was self-taught in pretty much everything, I'd say my whole life." Naruto retorted as he turned towards his teacher.

"So Naruto are you and sensei gonna come down now" Sasuke smirked as he turned towards the watching pair. It appeared as though they were finished.

"Sure but get your pants on first. Sakura can stay in her underwear for all I care but I don't wanna see another guys balls." Naruto retorted.

"Screw you" Sasuke smirked as he and Sakura got dressed. Sasuke's fashion had changed since he was now wearing a black one pieced shirt that had little belts on his left arm and both legs black and white striped socks and ninja sandals. Sakura's attire hadn't changed though much to Naruto's amusement.

Once he was dressed Naruto jumped down with Kakashi sensei and smiled, "Missed you to Sasuke. So are you gonna give me a real fight this time around."

"Wait and see Naruto" Sasuke replied as the two shook hands.

"As much as I find this enjoyable, we have important business to discuss." Kakashi said sternly as he turned towards Naruto. It was time for Team Seven to learn just how crazy things were about to get.

"Fine" Sasuke said calmly. As the group explained what was happening Naruto was glad that certain details were left out of the Third's explanation but needless to say when they realized that the Sound and Sand were about to betray him his teammates were not happy. "Hold on a minute, weren't you sleeping with that Temari girl and Kin from the Sound. How did you not know about this" Sakura exclaimed causing Naruto to groan.

Naruto groaned since Sakura shouldn't have known about Kin and Temari, "That's the thing Sakura. I've known about the war for a while now. One could say that the reason I went after Temari and Kin was because of the war."

"What!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed clearly not expecting the new info.

"A little bit before the Chunin exams the old man asked me to investigate the Sound village due to some special jutsu of mine and as a result I discovered the plot against the Village among other things. My action since then have been to gain information on the war"

"That's why you acted so strange during the second exam." Sasuke gasped. He was slightly annoyed but now Naruto's weird actions made sense.

"Uh huh, I was aware that Orochimaru was after you Sasuke and I took steps to prevent it. If it makes you feel better my girls know THAT I've been with Kin and Temari but they don't know why." Naruto explained. The girls were going to kick his ass something fierce pretty soon and he knew it.

"What was your reward for this mission?" Sasuke wondered since there had to be something major in store for Naruto to do something so insane.

"His reward was that the Third was going to reveal his origins to everybody and that once the exams are over he'd move out of his apartment into his father's old compound." Kakashi explained. What Kakashi didn't mention is that Naruto was already a chunin because of the secret deal he had with the third and that he'd be given clan status once the war was over.

"I see." Sasuke smirked. "Well Naruto if you want help with fangirls I'm your guy." Sasuke smirked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't I the one who taught you how to avoid your fangirls Sasuke and for that matter I'm the one who has you well on his way to making the Uchiha clan a thing as well." Naruto retorted causing Sasuke and Sakura to blush.

"Clearly I'm missing something" Kakashi smirked.

"Spare me" Sasuke groaned. "The question now is what next?"

"Well thanks to Naruto we know about the Sand's side of things and plans of attack are being put into place as we speak." Kakashi smiled.

"So the dobe's been helping prepare for a war instead of train. Lucky me" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh believe me I've still been training. You may have stood a chance before but now my victory is all but assured" Naruto smirked. What Naruto didn't say was that there was a very good chance he would never fight his rival but that was a problem for another time.

"Sounds like a challenge" Sasuke smirked as he focused his Sharingan.

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled getting everybody to focus yet again.

"Fine" Naruto and Sasuke both pouted. Like that the group relaxed and caught up. There wasn't much fighting done but Team 7 was back together.

(Scene Skip)

The night before the exams Naruto sat in the room of his apartment and he wasn't a happy man. Much as he expected the girls were furious at hiding the truth about the war and about Kin and Temari's connection to him and earlier in the day they vented their frustrations on him in a rather painful way. Needless to say he got one of the harshest beatings he had gotten in a while and Kurama and Timaeus took their sweet time healing him so he had just recovered a little while ago. "Well here we go" Naruto groaned as he relaxed in his room.

' **So how much power do you plan to use against your rival knowing that the snake will try to get to him.' Kurama wondered as he spoke to him mentally.**

'That's the fun part' Naruto replied. There was no doubt that Orochimaru would wait until Naruto wore down Sasuke before starting the attack so Naruto was handicapped.

" **I'm more curious about the actual war. Will you use my power or Kurama's during that time" Timaeus wondered.**

'If I remember correctly Temari mentioned some snake summons that they were planning to use. Pervy Sage is gonna take some of them and you might take the others. As for Kurama's power, that'll depend on Gaara.' Naruto revealed. The key to the war for the Sand was Gaara and Naruto knew it. In a backwards way defeating him actually helped the Sand because it allowed them to prepare the trap in secret. He was brought from his musing by a knock on the door. Since he was still sore his senses weren't all there yet and he was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door to see a mask less Neko in front of him. She was in a similar outfit to the one from the night before except the blouse was purple and there was no sword.

"Good evening Naruto. I see you're alone for once" Neko teased.

"Yeah, the girls weren't too happy to find out about everything" Naruto shrugged not bothered by the comment. "So what brings you here late at night?"

"I've come for two reasons. The first is to deliver a special message from the Third Hokage." Neko wondered before handing a scroll to Naruto. As he read the message he smiled like a loon.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto smirked.

"Then you'll like the second reason even more" Neko smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

'Didn't see this coming' Naruto thought to himself as he clashed tongues with Neko. Of course he wasn't about to complain. As Neko pulled away Naruto was fairly impressed. "What was that for Neko?"

"Yuugao"

"Huh" Naruto said in confusion.

"My real name is Yuugao Uzuki. Consider what's about to happen as your reward for the mission you've been doing for Lord Hokage over the last month." The now named Yuugao said with a smile on his face.

"I thought my reward was being named Chunin and access to my house." Naruto said in confusion.

"Do you want to have sex or not" Yuugao huffed.

"Sex, I definitely want to have sex" Naruto replied happily.

"Lead the way Naruto Namikaze" Yuugao smiled.

"As you wish Yuugao" Naruto replied as he led her to his bed. Naruto certainly didn't expect this when he stopped her from killing Temari but he couldn't exactly turn her down.

That's it for Chapter 14 everybody and things are about to get fun. Next chapter the exams begin but Naruto is nowhere to be found. At least that's what everybody thinks.

AN: For those who don't like the Sasuke Sakura moments. GET OVER IT. I'll write this my way and my way only. If those small moments are enough to make you stop reading, you have problems that I don't care for.


	16. The Finals Begin

Chapter 15 The Finals Begin

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Naruto's Apartment)

As Naruto woke up from his night with Neko he was slightly annoyed to find that Yuugao was gone and all that remained was a note and a scroll. The note read, 'Thank you for the wonderful night. I needed to let lose some steam and you were a perfect partner to do so. As for the talk we had yesterday you'll find that the scroll contains a present to make the event in question far more interesting. Opening up the scroll his smile widened and Naruto was certain that today was going to be a very fun day. "Thanks old man" Naruto smirked as he left the scrolls contents on his bed and smiled before going to take a shower.

(Scene Skip)

The finals of the third exams were held in a massive circular arena and the many seating areas placed around the top were filled to the brim with ninja and civilian alike ready for one of the most anticipated Chunin exams in a long time. Not only was the last Uchiha fighting, but rumors circulated that there was a powerful member of the Hyuuga clan ready to fight and against one of his teammates no less. There was excitement all around and seven of the nine competitors were there ready to compete and fight. Though for a few people, it was the missing member that was a bigger problem.

"What the heck? Where's Naruto" Ino wondered as she sat with Sakura Tenten Karin and Hinata in the stands.

"I don't know." Hinata said nervously. She was using her Byakugan to look for Naruto's chakra signature but she couldn't see him at all.

"It's strange even with my sensory skills I can't find him" Karin mused. They all knew Naruto was in the arena since he wasn't careless enough to miss this event. That being said, the fact that they couldn't find him was a shock.

On the floor there was a similarly nervously feeling among the other competitors, "I can't believe Naruto isn't here" Lee said with an odd mix of nervousness and excitement. Excited to fight his teammate and rival and nervous for the upcoming war. Of course Lee and Neji's reactions were nothing compared to Tenten's but that wasn't important.

"He'll be here" Sasuke said confidently knowing that his teammate wouldn't miss this for the world.

"What makes you so sure Sasuke" Neji wondered. He was confident Naruto would show up also, but he was troubled by what was going on. The fact that they were about to be betrayed didn't help.

"Because Naruto and I have been rivals for a long time and he wouldn't miss this for anything." Sasuke said confidently.

Naruto was in the arena and ironically enough he was sitting on the orange rooftop right above Hinata and the others hidden by his Wind Cloak jutsu. He was going to make a special entrance with the help of the Third Hokage but he wanted to watch the battles in private; especially since he had another role to play in all of this.

" **Are you sure this is a good idea." Timaeus said nervously.**

'It's incredibly stupid, but it's gonna be one hell of an entrance' Naruto replied as he focused on his technique. His current focus was on the viewing area for the Third Hokage where the old man was wearing the long white robe and hat of the Kage and while he was a little annoyed that the old man appeared to be by himself he was calm and collected.

" **Hey Naruto do you feel that?" Kurama said nervously as an odd pressure made itself known.**

"Yes I do" Orochimaru is in the building but with all these people it's impossible to tell where…. SHIT" Naruto cursed as he watched the Third Kazekage appear with his bodyguards. Naruto recognized Orochimaru's insane aura and knew that things had changed and not for the better. Luckily for him the Third was well protected since there were a few ANBU watching him in secret and he had one of his clones nearby.

" **Well that's a bold move. You gotta give the snake credit" Kurama replied.**

"Yeah and his malice is so great that it's gonna make finding Gaara far more difficult too." Naruto smiled. It was rather genius since Gaara was clearly the trump card in the upcoming war and they had to hide him somehow. His focus on Orochimaru was changed as the Third Hokage got up and from what Naruto could tell used his chakra to amplify his voice.

"Welcome one and all to the 3rd portion of this year's Chunin exams. In front of us are the finest shinobi from this year's batch and they are ready to compete for you all. Before we begin I must make a few announcements regarding the competitors in these finals. The first is that Dosu of the Sound Village has gone missing and as a result will not be competing today. As for Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, who is competing in the final battle against his teammate Sasuke Uchiha, he is here but before his battle begins I have a special announcement to make on his behalf. I can assure you that he won't miss this battle and you will get your fight" The third announced causing most of the crowd to start gossiping wondering what was going on. Ino Tenten and Hinata all smiled since they had a fairly good idea of what was about to be revealed.

'That damn old man. He has to make a spectacle out of it' Naruto thought to himself.

" **Considering what you guys are gonna do, don't complain." Kurama retorted**

'Yeah yeah, let's just watch the battles.' Naruto smiled.

"Anywho let the first battle begin featuring Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga. I'll hand things over to Genma the proctor for the Third exams" The Third replied as a young man with brown shoulder length hair and a blue cap on head appeared in front of him. Most of the genin were shocked since they knew he was a different proctor than before. Of course the man knew that they would be suspicious and moved to start proceedings.

"Guys you should focus on the battle to come. As for Rock lee and Neji Hyuuga stay where you are" Genma instructed. The rest of the genin went up to the waiting area where Tenten Ino and the others were sitting.

(Scene Skip)

With everybody now up and running it was time to begin the exams. "Lee, how seriously should we take this?" Neji said calmly.

"I honestly don't know Neji" Lee replied. Both clearly wondered how much they needed to save for the real fights ahead but also make chunin.

'If you two are worried about the war don't be. I can heal you guys up pretty easily even if Lee uses his full power.' Naruto said into their minds.

'How are you speaking to us' Neji wondered having noticed Lee pay attention also?

'I've gotten to know Ino pretty well and she taught me some tricks about her jutsu' Naruto replied not making anything else clear.

'I see' Neji replied realizing that he was actually referring to something much more intimate.

'Thank you Naruto' Lee replied since his words allowed both teens focused on the battle. Neji activated his Byakugan and Lee got into his stance.

"Alright boys battle begin" Genma shouted as he moved away as the battle began and the two boys charged each other.

Many observers were curious about this battle but none more than Hiashi Hyuuga Neji's uncle and Hinata's father. As he sat with his youngest daughter Hanabi he watched the battle unfold. "This should be an interesting battle for Neji." Hiashi mused.

"Why father?" Hanabi asked timidly.

"Because, he's up against a foe that is the worst possible matchup for the Byakugan. Lee is a pure taijutsu fighter so even if Neji closes his chakra points he can still fight" Hiashi revealed.

"I see" Hanabi wondered as the two boys exchanged punches and kicks. For everybody watching it was shocking to see that Lee was keeping up with Neji.

"Something's wrong" Hiashi groaned as he watched the battle. If this was all that Neji was capable of he wouldn't beat Hinata. He wasn't the only one who realized it.

'Maybe it was a mistake to tell everyone about the war. Lee and Neji are both holding back despite my warning.' Naruto thought to himself.

' **You're wrong Naruto' Timaeus said calmly.**

'How so? Lee is WAY faster than this and Neji seems hesitant also."

' **It's because both of them are aware that if they take this seriously things could get ugly." Timaeus explained.**

'Oh well' Naruto replied nonchalantly as he continued to focus on the battle. Everyone watching the battle was surprised and disappointed at the proceedings. The two just exchanged punches and kicks like it was nothing.

"BOO"

"YOU GUYS SUCK" two people kept yelling.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Gai yelled out over everybody causing the whole crowd to look at them.

"Gai Sensei" Neji said in shock.

"These two are powerful shinobi and they deserve your respect. They fought hard to get here and just because it's not some flashy battle doesn't mean they don't deserve to be cheered on." Gai shouted before looking at his students. "Show them what you can really do. Show them the Flames of Youth" Gai bellowed making sure everybody knew what was coming.

"But Gai sensei" Lee said nervously.

'I told you idiots that if you want to be healed later I can do it. Now give me a real fight' Naruto yelled into their heads.

Both lee and Neji looked at each other and realized that everything was going to be fine. "Got it" Lee said calmly as he reached for his legs. Everyone looked on in disbelief as lee pulled out a set of ankle weights and a fairly heavy set if the kanji on the weights were any indication.

"I see so that's how it's going to be" Neji smiled. He knew his teammate was taking this seriously now.

"So Neji. Let's show them the flames of Youth as Gai sensei said" Lee smiled as the weights made a loud thud.

"Why not." Neji smirked as his Byakugan became more pronounced in order for Neji to pay attention to Lee's movements. The minute he did Lee vanished in a burst of speed. Even Neji was shocked when Lee's true speed revealed itself and luckily for him he was able to block the attack by hitting Lee's leg.

"Not bad Neji" Lee smirked before vanishing again. Once again Neji braced himself but instead of blocking it this time he allowed himself to be pushed back.

'Clever' Naruto thought as he watched the battle.

" **Care to fill me in Naruto" Timaeus wondered having never seen the two fight.**

'Because of Lee's unique lack of ability the only way Neji can win is if he does a massive amount of damage to Lee at once. There's only one technique that could do the job.' Naruto smiled since Neji was about to stun everybody.

Of course Hiashi Hyuuga was equally "It's incredibly ironic. Neji is up against the worst possible opponent for him outside of Uzumaki." Hiashi said happily.

"What do you mean father?" Hanabi wondered innocently.

"The Hyuuga are so feared because everybody relies so much on chakra. Neji's opponent doesn't use it and as a result he makes everything far more interesting" Hiashi revealed.

"What are you up to Neji" Lee smirked as he kept his distance for the moment. He knew Neji was planning something.

"That's for me to know Lee" Neji smirked.

"Very well" Lee smirked as he vanished and made his way towards his rival. Whatever his rival was doing Lee would have to take the proverbial bait and attack.

Neji smiled as he turned his right foot and began to spin, " **Rotation** " Neji shouted as he spun and focused his energy around him. It may have seemed odd but when Lee screamed in pain it was clear that Neji had hit his mark.

"How can he use rotation!? Only the main branch is taught that" Hiashi shouted in disbelief. The other Hyuuga nearby were equally as shockeds

"Not bad Neji but that won't be enough" Hinata smiled as she watched the attack send Lee flying.

"What do you mean? That one hurt big time" Ino wondered.

"The only way Neji can do damage to Lee is if he attacks him with actual Taijutsu since the Gentle Fist won't work thanks to Lee's condition. The problem is Lee specializes in taijutsu from his training with Gai sensei and Neji can't take a hit. Plus, now that Lee knows that Neji's gonna try that, he's gonna be extra careful." Tenten explained. 'It's ironic that Neji and Lee are such rotten opponents for each other really. If he fought anybody else he'd probably be able to win and that may include Naruto' Tenten thought to herself.

"Not bad Neji, though that won't work twice" Lee smirked before vanishing yet again in a show of speed.

"We'll see Lee" Neji smiled as he prepared his attack. Considering that the plan before had worked Neji believed Lee would take a few seconds to attack to throw off Neji's timing. Unfortunately for Neji he was wrong.

"It's over Neji" Lee smirked as he appeared in front of him.

"Shit" Neji cursed since he couldn't use rotation in time. Lee punched him right in the stomach sending the Hyuuga flying into the wall.

'Tsk tsk Neji, you should know better than that.' Naruto thought to himself as Neji slammed into the wall. Neji figured that Lee would delay his attack in order to prevent rotation from working.

Everyone in the crowd looked on in shock as Neji got up clearly in trouble from the attack. Neji was rarely hit by attacks because of his Byakugan and rotation so he was surprisingly frail as far as taking attacks, "Well done Lee. Your flames burned bright." Neji smirked as he fell to the ground yet again and this time he wasn't getting up.

"The winner is Rock Lee" Genma announced shocking everybody. A thrilled Gai sensei began crying tears of joy.

"That was a great battle Neji" Lee smiled as he put his teammate on his arms in order to carry him back. He was soon met by Gai who came out of nowhere.

"You were both great. Your flames burned brightly" Gai smiled as he grabbed his two students and brought them back up to the stands.

'Hey Gai bring them up the long way. I can heal them up so their ready for the war' Naruto said mentally.

'Got it' Gai replied as he dragged them away. There were a few ways to get to the shinobi stands and Gai was going to take one that would allow for some private time.

"The next battle will be Kankuro vs Shino" Genma announced.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna bother. I can't beat this guy" Kankuro yelled out shocking everybody.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the crowd shouted but Naruto was more nervous than annoyed.

"Alrighty then the winner is Shino. The next battle is Temari vs Shikamaru."

' **So Kit what do you want to do about Shukaku?' Kurama reminded him.**

'I don't know but I imagine he's not far away. It's actually rather genius of Orochimaru' Naruto smiled. One of the clones he had hidden was already in the process of going to Lee and Neji and he noticed that Temari was slowly making her way down. It was time for a talk with his secret lover.

(Scene Skip)

As Temari walked down she was extremely nervous under the current circumstances. She knew that Shikamaru Nara was tough but it was the war that really worried her. After all Gaara was outside the village preparing for the war. It was suggested that instead of him being inside he go outside the village and prepare away from Naruto's prying eyes. "Hello Temari" Naruto smiled in his typical outfit. Of course unbeknownst to Temari it was a shadow clone.

"Naruto we need to talk" Temari said nervously. Naruto nodded and the two hid from the main stairwell to make sure Shikamaru didn't hear them

"What about your fight with Shikamaru" Naruto said with a smile.

"I can just forfeit like Kankuro." Temari said calmly. She really didn't want to be there anyway.

"Is this because you don't want to fight me next, or is it because of something else." Naruto smirked.

"Something else. Gaara is outside the village and probably preparing to transform as we speak." Temari revealed unaware that Shikamaru was nearby listening

'So Naruto is connected to that Sand village girl. Well this should be interesting.' Shikamaru thought to himself. Ino's reaction to the war was not a pleasant one and he didn't know why. Now it all made sense.

Naruto was calm about the revelation with Gaara since it made sense. He needed time to transform and he couldn't risk doing it in the village because it would be obvious. "In that case fight and fight hard. I'm sure that I can deal with Gaara as long as I have a reasonable amount of time" Naruto smirked. He was aware that Shikamaru was listening but didn't want to do anything at the moment.

"Okay" Temari said with a smile before kissing Naruto on the lips.

"See ya" Naruto smirked as Temari left the pair. A minute later Shikamaru appeared.

"You do realize she could be lying to you." Shikamaru scolded.

"Yes but I don't think so. Even though she's only been with me for a little bit she's told me plenty."

"Did Ibiki teach you nothing about information" Shikamaru chastised.

"Yeah he taught me that bad information is worse than no information; which is why she gave me the information under one of my special jutsu." Naruto smirked. Shikamaru was one of the few people who knew about his jutsu and he kept them a secret up until now.

"That's good. I guess I can focus on winning this fight." Shikamaru said sarcastically

"You mean give up once you've proven yourself worthy of being a chunin." Naruto retorted.

"Exactly. I just hope you can heal me like you did the others since this battle won't be easy." Shikamaru waved as he made his way to the arena

"Got it" Naruto smirked as he dispelled giving the original all the info he needed before his battle with Sasuke and the war could begin.

(Outside the Village)

For most of the ninja the focus was on the chunin exams but for a small group of ninja it was time for something far more important. "Zabuza so what's the plan" Haku wondered nervously. Haku Zabuza and Anko were outside of the village preparing to attack a few of the squads preparing things outside. There were 2 major summons that the sand was preparing on the outside of the village and they're job was to take out the more dangerous one.

"Easy we kill them" all Zabuza smirked as he activated his favorite technique, **"Hidden Mist Jutsu."** As the mist surrounded the group Zabuza Haku and Anko went to work and killed the men within five minutes.

"This was fun. Now can we get going, I wanna see Naruto's fight" Anko growled. She really wanted to see how Naruto would deal with Sasuke

"Yeah yeah I-" Zabuza paused and his expression paled a bit something Haku picked on easily.

"Zabuza what's the matter." Haku said nervously.

"We have a major problem to deal with before we see the kid" Zabuza admitted.

"Hmm what's wrong" Anko wondered not aware of what Zabuza was so nervous about.

"Anko you're aware of what a jinchuriki is right?" Zabuza clarified

"Of course considering I'm sleeping with Foxy. Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm sensing a jinchuriiki's power and a lot of it. That sand kid is transforming into his beast and that spells trouble He's not far away and while we could attack him it wouldn't be wise without a plan" Zabuza said nervously.

"If I remember correctly, Naruto was gonna take him once he revealed itself." Anko reminded Zabuza.

Zabuza calmed down since he was reminded of just how dangerous Naruto could be "I wouldn't recommend hm fighting a jinchuriki alone but considering it's the kid we just gotta hope he comes through.

"Zabuza should we tell Naruto where he is so he can deal with the snake" Haku wondered.

"The kid's gonna realize it sooner or later. Right now it's time to see the kid" Zabuza said as he prepared to leave. The corpses of the other ninja on the ground were proof that he had done his job

"Let's hurry the kids fight has gotta be soon" Anko said happily.

(Stadium)

"The winner is Temari" Genma announced as the lazy Shikamaru gave up. The crowd was annoyed by Shikamaru giving up but the battle was far more interesting than people originally expected. Shikamaru was able to dodge Temari's wind attacks with relative ease and after using his coat he managed to trap Temari and then promptly gave up.

"Geez Shikamaru" Ino groaned as her teammate gave up.

"It was actually an impressive battle." Hinata admitted.

"Now the fun part starts" Tenten smirked as the battle that everybody was waiting for had arrived.

'So what are you planning dobe' Sasuke wondered as he made his way down to the arena. He knew Naruto was already nearby but the question was where.

"Kakashi now it's your students turn to fight." Gai said calmly. While aware of the upcoming war Gai wasn't sure when the fun would begin. Until then, he just wanted to see a good fight.

"We'll see Gai" Kakashi mused. He was aware that the war would begin soon much like Gai was, and he knew that plans were already in place to make their life much easier already.

As Sasuke arrived at the stage, the time had come for the Third's announcement and the Old Kage was more than ready as he stood up again, "Now before we get into the last match I need to take a moment to personally reveal some information to the crowd. 12 years ago this village was attacked by the nine tailed fox demon and the beast ravaged our poor village until the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze took the stage. He fought hard against the beast before managing to bring it down and sealing it away" The third explained sternly as most of the crowd stirred. He didn't mention where the fox was sealed since that was up to Naruto to reveal and most of the shinobi would realize what he meant and the civilians don't matter. "What many do not know is that Minato had a son. That young boy was like many made a ward of the village because of the attack and went through many struggles because of that" The third smiled as he revealed the familiar tri-pronged Kunai of the fourth that many people recognized instantly.

"It's time Naruto. Time for the world to know what you really are" Kakashi whispered lightly. Ever since he began training Naruto, this was a moment that Kakashi was waiting for.

The third smiled widely as he threw the tri-pronged kunai down towards the stadium not far away from Sasuke. "May I introduce, the son of the Fourth Hokage and the second competitor in this match. Naruto Uzumaki NAMIKAZE" The third yelled as a flash appeared where the kunai landed and Naruto arrived on stage. He was in his familiar outfit but with two changes. First was a white cape with flames at the bottom and the Uzumaki swirl on the back and Red Fury at his side.

"The Flying Thunder God" The Kazekage said in astonishment realizing what had just happened.

"That's right Lord Kazekage. It's the Fourth's legendary technique and when I learned that his son mastered it, I figured it was time that Naruto show the world who he really is."

Down on the ground one person wasn't as phased. "After an entrance like that you better show us a good fight Naruto" Genma smirked. Naturally Genma knew the technique as the bodyguard of the Fourth Hokage but to see it in action after all this time was refreshing.

"Yeah I know and I plan to show off" Naruto smiled as he turned towards his teammate.

"Geez you really gotta go all out don't you" Sasuke teased.

"In my defense it was actually the Third's idea." Naruto shrugged.

"You do realize that I use fire jutsu so that brand new cape of yours is getting destroyed." Sasuke smirked.

"We'll see Sasuke" Naruto replied with a smile before grabbing the kunai. "Hey old man, hold onto this for me" Naruto smirked as he fired the kunai back to the old man. It was obvious to Naruto that Orochimaru wanted to isolate the Third and if he had the kunai he could transport to him even with most barrier techniques.

"Thanks Naruto. You just show us a good fight" the Third smiled. What he didn't notice was the Kazekage's scowl.

"If everybody's finished, let the battle begin" Genma announced before vanishing.

Sasuke started out by activating his Sharingan, which now had 3 tome and smiled, "So what's that technique you used earlier. It definitely ain't a Shunshin considering the seals on that kunai" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto grabbed a kunai with a similar seal to the tri-pronged one and smiled, "It's called the Flying Thunder God. My old man used it to appear anywhere as long as this seal is in place. Kinda how he became known as the Yellow Flash" Naruto smirked as he tossed the kunai at Sasuke.

'Oh please dobe you think I'm that stupid. The minute I dodge or block the kunai you're gonna appear nearby and hammer me' Sasuke thought to himself as he dodged the kunai and got in position for a counter attack from behind. Unfortunately for him, Naruto got in front of him out of nowhere.

"What speed and that wasn't even using the Hirashin" Gai exclaimed. He knew speed and Naruto's was impressive.

Everyone was stunned that Sasuke's sharingan had been fooled but one person understood, 'Well done Naruto. Very Impressive" Kakashi smirked at both Naruto's new speed and how crafty his student had been. During his training he told Sasuke that the Sharingan's weakness is incredible speed. Of course Sasuke was pretty fast himself but Naruto's speed has grown even stronger.

'This last month has been good to you.' Kabuto thought to himself from his spot hidden from everybody else. It was his job to put everyone to sleep once Gaara made his presence known. It was a rather unfortunate problem that Gaara couldn't be in the stadium but adjustments had to be made. The fact that Orochimaru was already in position was a boon but something was still bothering him.

"Damn you" Sasuke growled as he got up and made some hand signs, **"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu"** As the fireball made his way towards Naruto the blonde smiled as he grabbed his sword before promptly dodging the attack.

"Take this **Wind Style: Deva Fang** Naruto shouted as used a quick draw to send slash of energy at Sasuke who had to quickly dodge the attack. As it collided with the edge of the stadium it was clear that Sasuke would've been in trouble had it hit.

"Seems you've improved too. Your kenjutsu is impressive" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah and if you thought I'd use water style in this battle you're nuts. You trained with Kakashi sensei for a month. There's no way you didn't learn how to use lightning style order to counter me" Naruto yelled out as he sheathed his sword.

'Dammit he got me.' Sasuke grunted realizing his original plan was foiled. He wanted Naruto to use his water style techniques to flood the arena and he would send a surge of lightning to catch him off guard and give him the opening he needed. "Well if that won't work let's do this your way" Sasuke replied before making the hand signs that up until now Naruto had made famous. **"Multi Shadow clone jutsu"** Sasuke yelled as ten copies of him appeared.

"Anything you can do, I can do better" Naruto smirked as he followed suit but this time 30 Naruto's arrived.

"Geez you're a fucking pain" Sasuke grunted as he charged the attack. Everybody watching was treated to quite the sight as the copies attacked each other. The real ones seemed to stay back and focus on their next move as the clones clashed with taijutsu and kunai work. Sasuke's sharingan did help but since the real Naruto hadn't done anything up until now it was fine. The constant popping of clones made for a dust storm that Sasuke could use to his advantage.

'Time to end this' Sasuke thought to himself as he made hand signs for the Uchiha signature strike, **"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu** " Sasuke shouted as a fireball flew towards the group of clones and the hidden Naruto.

"I figured you'd try that" a voice said behind Sasuke and he went flying from yet another Naruto punch.

"HOW!" Ssauke growled as he went flying. It took a minute for the smoke to clear but again Sasuke was on the ground with a smiling Naruto now far away from him.

"You forgot about the kunai. You're usually not that sloppy" Naruto smirked as he held onto the familiar weapon and smiled.

"Dammit Naruto you're gonna pay for that" Sasuke groaned as he made a few new hand signs, **"Lightning Style: Homing Surge"** Sasuke shouted as he fired a small ball of energy right at Naruto. He smiled since he knew that even Naruto would struggle with this one.

"Naruto groaned realizing that the ball of energy wouldn't be as easy to dodge as the usual attacks. **"Shadow clone: Jutsu"** Naruto shouted as he made five copies of himself. Much to his annoyance the attack continued to go right for the real him moving around any shadow clone that would get in its way. Now Naruto was trapped and Sasuke knew it.

"What's going on" Ino shouted.

"That new technique seems to lock onto Naruto's signature and even the clones aren't helping." Hinata said nervously. As a clone tried to block the attack but it swerved away. This was trouble since that meant Naruto's great speed was negated.

"You lose Naruto" Sasuke said calmly. In the back of his head he knew it shouldn't be this simple but wouldn't complain if it was.

"Not quite" Naruto smirked as he allowed the attack to come real close. Everyone looked on in shock as the attack finally hit its mark.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted in disbelief.

"No way" Ino added. Most of the crowd was shocked that the technique actually worked but not Sasuke.

"Not bad Naruto. I should've known you'd find a way around that" Sasuke smirked as he had to dodge one of Naruto's wind bullet attacks from behind, his sharingan having picked up the substitution jutsu. Against most opponents he would've used the homing attack to get an opening to attack with a fireball or close range technique. Of course that wouldn't work against Naruto unless he was careless.

"But of course" Naruto smirked as he appeared from the wreckage unharmed. If the first few battles were tactical display's that showed the intelligence of the Leaf Ninja; this was one that showed the power and skill of the rookies. Neither was giving an inch and the battle was almost destined for a draw. All of the sudden Naruto fell to his knee as the malice sensing abilities that Kurama gave him went crazy.

"What's wrong Naruto" Sasuke said nervously since his teammate was acting strange.

"Things are about to get really ugly." Naruto groaned. Somehow he could sense the malice and fury from Shukaku even next to Orochimaru which meant his transformation as complete.

" **Kit that's Shukaku's power. I imagine we only got a few minutes until he's ready." Kurama warned.**

"The time has come" Kabuto smirked as he activated the genjutsu that would set the stage for the war before vanishing and leaving the scene and the village. If Kabuto had stayed he would've noticed that almost all of the ninja in the crowd were awake.

"What's the meaning of this Lord Kazekage?" the Third Hokage growled as he looked towards the Kazekage. He had to act surprised for the moment since he was well aware that his old student was already in place.

"It's very simple Sarutobi-sensei" The third Kazekage jeered before tearing off his face to reveal Orochimaru. "I'm going to destroy this village" Orochimaru smirked as he jumped up and onto one of the other awnings as things quickly descended into Khaos. Ninja from the Sound village were attacking Leaf ninja all around. Genma Kakashi and Gai along with the other jonin were taking out foes with reckless abandon. Unfortunately, they missed the group that went down towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Give us the Uchiha and you can live brat" a sound ninja with a jonin flak jacket said sternly. He was surrounded by about 10 men and had Naruto and Sasuke seemingly cornered.

"I don't think so" a bunch of voices shouted as Ino Hinata Tenten and the other competitors jumped to the stage right in front of the previously dueling pair. Naruto was pleased that everybody chose to join them even if he didn't need they're help.

"What the hell! I thought you guys would be injured" the ninja gasped. Putting aside Ino Hinata and Tenten, Neji and the others were at full power despite the battles.

"Nope we're just fine" Lee smirked.

"So if you want Sasuke and Naruto you'll have to go through us" Neji smiled.

"The Hidden Leaf sticks together" Tenten said happily as she got a staff out ready to fight"

'What do we do boss. These brats aren't going down easily" one of the grunts said nervously.

"Retreat for now. They'll have enough problems with our little surprises" the ninja scowled as they left.

"Well that was easy" Naruto smirked.

"Hey guys I'm sorry about all this" Temari said nervously as she came down a moment later. She was always against the attack and was prepared to step in if she had to.

"You have bigger problems to deal with Temari. Look up there" Naruto said calmly as he motioned towards where the Third Hokage and Fourth Kazekage were fighting. Everyone looked up but Temari was the first to react.

"What do you… oh my god" Temari cried as she looked up and realized man with the Third wasn't her father but Orochimaru.

"No way isn't that" Sasuke said nervously having looked up recognized the man from the last time they fought.

"Uh huh. It's Orochimaru. He must've killed your father and switched places with him at some point." Naruto said calmly.

"How come nobody else has realized that's Orochimaru" Temari said angrily. Sure her father was a terrible man but he was still her father.

"Because all of the ninja attacking us are from the Sound Village and it's served as a nice distraction. It's actually rather smart of them" Hinata commented.

"Wait a minute where's Kankuro" Temari said nervously since she hadn't noticed her brother up until now.

"After he forfeited his match he must've went towards Gaara to act as another defender" Naruto said calmly. He was furious that he didn't notice it before but he was interrupted by his musings by the proctor of the exams.

"Obviously the exams are cancelled so right now I need the Leaf ninja to go and protect the villagers. Naruto will go after Gaara and Temari will stay with me until further notice." Genma ordered.

"Right" all the ninja said calmly as they left the stadium and made their way into the village. The battle for the Leaf was underway.

(Third Hokage and Orochimaru)

The sounds of battle were all over the village though things were currently calm where the two Kage stood. "It seems your original plan has failed Orochimaru" The third smirked. He instructed his ANBU to stay away so he could face his old student and now it was time.

"Yes but I'll still take care of you sensei." Orochimaru cackled as he snapped his fingers. His plan was to create a special barrier which would prevent the ANBU from interfering in the battle to come. Unfortunately of the four teens that were supposed to show up. Only three appeared and that meant his plan was ruined. "WHAT!" Orochimaru cursed as the ANBU quickly captured the three ninja much to Orochimaru's annoyance. Everything was going wrong and he didn't like it.

"It seems like you're missing a person Orochimaru and your plan's been foiled" The third smirked having learned about his barrier. 'I wonder if Naruto had something to do with this' the third thought.

"Dammit Tayuya. When I find you I'll kill you for this" Orochimaru cursed sine he realized which ninja was missing.

Perhaps Naruto did something about this' the third thought to himself realizing that the person missing was a girl. Considering all the intel, Naruto seemed to have it wouldn't surprise the old man either way. Almost on cue Naruto seemed to appear in front of the two.

"Well I didn't see this coming. I thought for sure the barrier would be up and that I'd have to use Hirashin to help you old man" Naruto smirked.

"So you really don't have anything to do with this." The third wondered since that would've made the most sense.

"No I didn't actually. It seems that a goddess of luck has blessed us." Naruto teased as a furious Orochimaru looked on.

(Outside the village)

Kankuro Baki and a few other sand village ninja were all sitting in wait around a brown Cocoon hidden within the forest. True they were struggling to contain themselves thanks to the malice coming from the boy inside but for the sake of the upcoming plan it was necessary. "Hey Baki sensei why didn't we bring Temari" Kankuro wondered.

"Because I believe Temari has been compromised."

"It must be that kid" Kankuro growled remembering how much time she had spent with Naruto.

"It doesn't matter now. The invasion has begun and we'll be fine until Gaara awakens" Baki scowled. Things were a disaster over the last week and killing that ninja was just the first step.

That's it for Chapter 15. Yeah I know it's a tad boring and I skipped a ton but honestly the Shikamaru Temari battle bores me and Kankuro did give up anyway. Sure the Sasuke fight could've been nicer but it was always gonna be cut short for the war. Next chapter the various battles within the village heat up and Orochimaru brings out his secret weapon. Meanwhile what happened to Tayuya?


	17. Art of War

Chapter 16 The Art of War

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Naruto's mansion)

Two people sat on the couch in the living room of Naruto's mansion far away from the fighting that was going on and each had mixed emotions about the events. The first was Kin Tsuchi in her "civilian" outfit and she was as calm as could be. The other person was a girl with tan skin and long red hair that went halfway down her body. She was wearing a red blouse that matched her hair and dark black shorts that went down to her thighs along with knee socks and ninja sandals her tools were by her side in a black pouch including a small flute. It was clearly an outfit the girl wasn't used to wearing since she fidgeted in it. "Are you okay Tayuya" Kin said nervously a she looked over her friend.

Against Naruto's advice, Kin decided to sneak into the stadium in her civilian outfit in order to locate Tayuya who was hiding until it was time for her role in the invasion. Once she found Tayuya, Kin quickly convinced her friend to leave and hid her in a similar technique to the one she used to get in. She was fortunate that the ninja were so focused on the fighting between Neji and Rock Lee otherwise somebody would've noticed her and that would've been trouble for her and Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine just not use to this outfit. Anyway are you sure this is okay Kin; whoever is sheltering you probably won't be able to shelter me the same way." Tayuya said nervously. After all she was an intricate part of the plan to attack the village and she doubted the person whose house she was in was so forgiving once he found out. All Kin told her was that she had a benefactor who could help her escape the Sound Village and Tayuya was more than willing to trust her, but now the reality of what was happening had hit her.

"We'll be fine. For right now we just have to stay low and protect this place in case somebody goes after it." Kin smirked.

"So this is where the fourth person was hiding. Didn't see that coming at all" Naruto smirked as he walked into the room nonchalantly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tayuya growled as she reached for her flute in order to fight. If she wasn't so stressed out she would've noticed the Leaf headband among other things but Tayuya was wound up already.

"Stop it Tayuya, this is my benefactor Naruto Uzumaki." Kin exclaimed before a fight broke out.

"Bullshit. This kid isn't a red head so there's no way he could be an Uzumaki" Tayuya scowled.

Naruto smiled at the statement before unsheathing his sword in order to prove his identity, "Believe me now" Naruto smirked as Tayuya's eyes widened. She heard stories about the Legendary Red Fury from her mother before she died and knew that the man in front of him was not only a legit Uzumaki but he was royalty.

"Forgive me Lord Uzumaki. Are there any other members of the clan in the village?" Tayuya said calmly. Her quick change was a shock but Naruto couldn't complain.

"Yeah there's one. Her name is Karin and she's helping repel your old comrades at the moment. By the way I'm a shadow clone so I'm gonna report to the boss and we'll figure out what to do with your friend later Kin." Naruto smirked before dispelling.

"Well fuck" Tayuya cursed in disbelief since now everything made sense. Kin and her were best friends and she swore to help her find an Uzumaki if she got a chance. If the young man survived the war Tayuya was hoping that she could stay by his side.

"Well why don't you take a nap. It's gonna be a long day" Kin chuckled since everything had taken care of itself. Outside the war may have begun but inside these walls she was safe.

(Orochimaru Third Hokage Naruto)

"Well I'll be damned" Naruto chuckled as he received the memories of the clone that went over to his house. After mastering the Hirashin he made a note to set markers at important places to him for quick transfer or in the case of Ami's hotel and his newly established VIP room, easy sex and one of his clones just went over to the house.

"What's so funny boy" Orochimaru growled clearly furious that his plan had failed but equally annoyed by the young man's amusement at the situation.

"Well it seems that your final guard was actually taken to a private area by your former subordinate Kin." Naruto smirked knowing that it would drive Orochimaru nuts.

"That can't be" Orochimaru gasped in shock. Because of his training he had ingrained a fear of god into his subordinates so betrayal wasn't expected. To think he had somehow lost two of them was unconceivable.

"Yeah I know I was surprised too. Apparently Kin snuck into the exams, found Tayuya, and brought her back to my house without anybody detecting her. I didn't even tell her to either." Naruto smirked.

Naruto's words shocked him, "How did you turn Kin against me?" Orochimaru cursed realizing that he was in deep trouble. With the barrier gone anybody could join the fight and that included his old teammate.

"In a backwards way it's your fault actually. You guys sent Kin to seduce me in order to learn more about Sasuke figuring that I'd be easier to approach because of my reputation as an idiot. What you didn't expect is that I turned the screws on her and she fell for me. She was using the excuse that it was a long ploy to keep seeing me and well here we are. It's actually kinda ironic since the old man wanted me to investigate the Sound Village in the first place." Naruto smirked.

"You act as though you knew that we were coming to invade you in the first place." Orochimaru questioned. This was bad and he knew it. Kabuto was told to leave the village once the war began to prevent him from being revealed as a spy.

"To be honest, my old student, I simply found the Sound Village suspicious in the first place. You've existed for only a few years and you have the capability of sending ninja to the chunin exams. That requires an incredible leader and the number of men capable of doing such is limited in this world of ours. I asked young Naruto to investigate because he had some special skills that I thought would be useful. Seems I hit the jackpot" The third sneered after explaining his deception.

Orochimaru couldn't help but smile as he turned down towards Temari, "Am I correct in assuming that you seduced young Temari at some point as well and that's why you knew of the war." Orochimaru replied with a mildly impressed expression.

"Bingo, though she was more luck since I sensed Gaara in the village." Naruto smiled as he unraveled Orochimaru's plan an

Orochimaru looked at the area around him and he knew he had problems. The multi headed snake was defeated by Jiraiya and from what he could tell Gaara hadn't gone full Shukaku yet. He was clearly outmatched and he knew it, "So what now sensei. Are you and Minato's son going to stop me?"

"The real me might get involved if needed but I'm just a shadow clone too." Naruto smirked as he puffed away. Though the clone had already made his mark

Orochimaru couldn't help but frown, "So sensei I believe we were about to fight" Orochimaru smirked as he tossed the robes of the Kazekage away and revealed his usual outfit.

"Yes we were my traitorous pupil" The third revealed as he tossed his robes aside to reveal a black jumpsuit with grey mesh. Just as they were about to begin a boom nearby revealed a new presence.

"Am I late for the reunion sensei" Jiraiya smirked as he was ready for battle as well.

"You're right on time Jiraiya and I'm glad to see you" the third admitted. He could've fought Orochimaru but having backup was always useful.

"If only Tsunade were here. It would be so touching" Orochimaru sneered. This was almost as bad as it got and he knew it.

"Probably so, but you would've never done this if she was here" The third smiled. Things were getting interesting on this front and now it was time for the main battles to take place.

(Within the village)

While the chunin and jonin including Zabuza along with a very pissed Haku and Anko took care of the enemy ninja the various genin had focused on helping the civilians get to the shelter. They split up into teams with Neji Hinata and Lee taking the area around the Hyuuga estates since Hiashi and Hanabi were already at the stadium and wouldn't be able to protect the rest of the clan. Tenten Ino Karin and Sakura took the area around the businesses district because of Tenten and Ino's shops; while Shino Choji Sasuke and Kiba took the clan district. Shikamaru instantly went to his dad's spot at defense headquarters figuring that was where he would best be used; and finally the real Naruto went after Gaara by himself. Each group had a sensor and solid attack groups so if they ran into enemies they could completely mow them down.

"This is insane" Ino mused as she helped move some of the civilians to the shelters with fighting happening around her

"Yeah but this is war." Karin replied solemnly. Reading up on Uzu's downfall made her aware that things were only gonna get worse and her new home was in danger.

"I'm more worried about Naruto. He's gotta face that Gaara guy" Sakura said calmly aware that he had the toughest task of all.

"And here I thought you were Sasuke's girl" Karin teased having learned about Naruto's various relationships through gossip with Ino.

"I am but he's still my teammate." Sakura blushed.

"Yeah but like us you've experienced what Naruto is capable of." Ino added to the fun.

"Let's get focused girls. We've been lucky to encounter nobody thus far" Sakura growled as they slowly moved people. The fact that none of them had encountered enemy forces was shocking and they weren't gonna press their luck. What they weren't aware of, or at least most of them weren't aware of, was that a Naruto clone had been attacking the ninja who got close without them realizing it.

"So Sakura does care" the Naruto clone nearby smirked.

(Real Naruto)

As he made his way towards Gaara the real Naruto couldn't believe that things were going so smoothly. They were taking special care not to kill the Sand ninja since by now Inoichi had no doubt learned that the Kazekage was dead from Shikamaru and had sent word to the forces. Now all that remained was stopping Gaara though that was going to be trickier then he cared for. At least until he looked to his side.

"Thanks for waiting Naruto" Temari smiled as she appeared next to him. Temari used a **Sand Clone** before coming down and left it with Genma while the real one secretly followed Naruto.

"What took you so long" Naruto teased.

"You're kinda fast remember" Temari teased back.

"Yeah but we gotta move quickly if we wanna save the others. Putting aside Baki, who a certain ANBU wants dead, I assume you want to keep Kankuro alive."

"Yeah" Temari growled. Looking at Naruto she knew she'd have to pick up speed since Gaara would be finished with his transformation.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto and Temari arrived at the clearing with a clearly upset Kankuro and Baki next to an Orb of sand that was surely Gaara. "I gotta admit being up close the pressure coming from this guy is amazing." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"I'm surprised all they sent was a blonde brat to take us on along with our traitorous sister." Kankuro snarled as he prepared to fight.

"Idiot you're the ones who have been betrayed" Naruto groaned.

"What did you say!?" Kankuro growled.

"Our father is dead Kankuro. Orochimaru killed him on his way to the village and took his place." Temari cried out shocking both Baki and Kankuro.

"Lord Kazekage" Baki yelled angrily.

"You're lying. This must be a trick that Leaf scum played on us" Kankuro growled.

Naruto groaned since Kankuro was an impulsive fool, "Didn't you find it a little strange that there wasn't a single Sand ninja stationed in the stadium where Orochimaru was planning to fight the Third." Naruto deadpanned.

Baki looked at Naruto in shock, "if what you say is true then"

"Yep. You guys were added muscle that Orochimaru could use to do some major damage while also being the fallout in case it went wrong. Wouldn't surprise me either if your father was planning to give Gaara to Orochimaru once the battle was over." Naruto said with a hint of disgust.

"Why would our father do that?" Kankuro growled as he activated one of his puppets and sent poison senbon at Naruto. Senbon that Temari quickly blocked.

"Our father hated Gaara. The only reason he kept him alive was that Shukaku was the best weapon we had if another village actually decided to attack us. One of the reasons Dad agreed is because he believed that since they had no jinchuriki of their own the Leaf would be helpless if Gaara managed to transform." Temari explained

Kankuro looked at a frowning Baki who acknowledged as much. However something Temari said bothered her, "What do you mean believed that they were without a jinchuriki?" Kankuro wondered.

"I'm sure you noticed Gaara's unusual fascination with me and his desire to fight me during the chunin exams. Though if you had stuck around for my battle, instead of fleeing to protect Gaara, you would have learned the truth. Then again, showing you this should explain everything" Naruto smirked as he revealed the back of his cape and the name Naruto Namikaze

While Kankuro was seemingly clueless Baki realized the truth, "It can't be. So you're the"

"That's right" Naruto said as his eyes turned red. "I'm the host of the nine-tailed fox and if I wanted to I could've killed you where you stand a long time ago. If I were you I'd go make sure your fellow sand nin realize they've been betrayed. I will fight Gaara until he's satisfied while you guys do that." Naruto said calmly though he was getting fired up.

"Got it" Kankuro nodded since he realized that Naruto was holding back during the main battle.

"Oh and Baki a friendly warning for you, the man you killed was dating an ANBU and she's pretty pissed" Naruto smirked causing Baki's eyes to pale.

"T-t-thank you for the advice." Baki stuttered before turning to his two fellow Sand ninja. "Temari Kankuro let's go tell everyone the news" Baki ordered.

"Right" the two siblings replied before leaving Naruto with Gaara. Temari was nervous but she saw the look in naruto's eyes and realized that he would be fine.

With the two siblings out of the way it was time to get to the fun part. "Hey Gaara I know you're almost ready and you heard everything. Once you're out of there let's find a better place to fight since this is too foresty for either of us. Roar if you understand" Naruto said sarcastically. When Gaara roared in response he smiled since it was clear this battle wasn't going to end like their fight in the chunin exams. Gaara's beast made him a force to be reckoned with but Naruto was no slouch either. Plus he had Timaeus and Kurama's power to back him up. Naruto took the chance to focus and check in on the various shadow clones that he created earlier and sent to places around the village to monitor the situation. He chuckled a bit at how annoyed Anko and Haku were since they didn't get back in time to watch his fight and that they were taking it out on the sound ninja. The rest of the girls were escorting people and the village was mostly safe. To add to the fun Orochimaru was confronting his old teacher and his teammate in Jiraiya. Of course the clones he placed nearby were there just in case they were needed.

" **This couldn't have gone any better if you planned it kit." Kurama joked.**

'Yeah all that's left now is' Naruto paused because a long arm shot at him and he had to quickly dodge it.

"To take out Gaara" Naruto smirked as the cocoon in front of him vanished. In front of him was a large tanuki that was about 8 feet high with black markings all over it. This was Naruto's first experience fighting another jinchuriki and surely it wouldn't be his last.

" **You may have defeated me by using water style in our last battle, but that won't work this time. This sand is far more powerful and although I've lost my defense. I've made up for it with this sandy body." Gaara cackled.** His bored monotone voice had changed to be much wilder and now he sounded like a crazed super villain.

"That's fine but first we need to find an area to fight" Naruto smirked.

" **Very well but you're merely delaying the inevitable." The beast growled.**

'You would think that but I have a secret weapon waiting' Naruto thought to himself. In the back of his mind he was surprised how agreeable the beast was but he figured that his desire to fight him was something both he and his beast had agreed on. Oh well.

' **It's my turn is it not master' Timaeus asked inside Naruto's head.**

'That's right. The dragon clan is about to make its glorious return and Naruto Uzumaki's real power is about to be revealed.' Naruto replied as he led Gaara to a clear area not far from the village. This was gonna be a major fight and he wanted to make sure that nobody else got in the way. That and hide Timaeus's existence from Danzo, who know doubt knew about Orochimaru's plans.

(Orochimaru Third Hokage Jiraiya)

" **Striking shadow snakes"** Orochimaru shouted as he pointed his sleeves at both of his opponents and fired a large group of small snakes right at him.

"If that's all you got this is gonna be easy. **Needle Jizou"** the sage countered. As the snakes came closer Jiraiya's hair coiled around his body like a protective shell blocking the snakes and skewering them as they came close.

"Jiraiya don't be careless. Orochimaru is trying to find an opening to summon something pretty nasty." The third warned.

"Yeah yeah I know all about Manda." Jiraiya groaned as his hair receded.

"You perverted idiot that's not what I mean" The Third groaned.

Jiraiya thought about it before slapping his head, "Oh yeah. The OTHER summoning that my old teammate has in mind. Yeah that would be a problem" Jiraiya smirked. Orochimaru was one of the greatest geniuses of the village and nobody could deny that he would've made a marvelous Hokage if not for his quirks. Like many geniuses though, he didn't do well when his plans didn't go according to script.

Orochimaru found their information nerve wracking, "Sensei you're not saying you know about my special surprise are you" Orochimaru questioned nervously. If they knew about **Impure World Resurrection** then there's no way they didn't have a plan for that.

"If you mean your plan to reintroduce my old teachers and Jiraiya's old student to save yourself, then yes I am aware of that." The third smirked.

Orochimaru was stunned yet again. Even Kabuto wasn't aware of that technique at least not to his knowledge "Well then I guess I might as well bring them here." Orochimaru groaned as he went through some hand signs extremely quickly.

"Shit we have to stop him" Jiraiya panicked as he focused on a new technique. Forget the First and Second Hokage. Summoning the Fourth would be a major problem. **"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu**

"Jiraiya you fool" The third cursed knowing that jutsu wasn't fast enough. Realizing he couldn't' stop them he prepared a summoning of his own.

"It's TOO late" Orochimaru cackled as he started to place his hands near the ground mere moments from summoning the key to his success.

"Not yet. **Exploding clone jutsu** " a voice said out of nowhere.

'What!" Orochimaru cursed stopping his movement just as a blonde blur appeared in front of him and exploded preventing him from finishing his summoning. To add to his issues, Jiraiya's fireball jutsu arrived at the same time and nailed Orochimaru.

"What just happened" Jiraiya wondered as he heard Orochimaru cry out in pain from the combined strike. He was glad that whatever happened was in their favor but was still shocked that it happened.

"My guess is Naruto just saved our ass and just gave Orochimaru a real problem." The Third smirked. Next to him was a large monkey wit armor all over him. It was the Third's loyal summon Enma.

"Yes but I thought that he already left" Jiraiya wondered. As the smoke cleared Orochimaru's hands were both charred and he looked like he took some serious damage.

"Damn that boy. He will pay for this later" Orochimaru cursed. The third and Jiraiya looked on in disgust as Orochimaru's body seemingly molted away and a new body appeared.

"Man and I thought he was a snake before" the Third said sarcastically.

"Yeah but Orochimaru's not gonna be tricked like that again" Jiraiya groaned. This battle was getting intense and despite Enma now being here the pair still had to fear Orochimaru's vast arsenal of attacks. All of the sudden a massive roar was heard nearby and everyone knew what that meant

"Well this might not have worked as originally planned but now Shukaku is awake and ready. Any chance you had of winning is about to vanish." Orochimaru said happily.

"Maybe maybe not" another Naruto clone said as he appeared in front of them.

"Damn kid you've got a lot of clones today." Jiraiya gasped in astonishment.

"Since the boss had some free time earlier he made a ton of shadow clones and sent them to various points around the villages. We've been keeping track of what's happening thanks to a mind link jutsu and when needed we Hirashin over here like with the exploding clone earlier or in my case just show up.

"Wait a moment. You'd need a marker to use the Hirashin and you haven't been near us at all" Orochimaru questioned. This level of counterattack was impossible.

"When the first clone left he secretly placed one on the old man's hat. We've also been moved to various points of the village in order to help out when necessary.

"You would've had to prepare all this before the war and your battle with Sasuke otherwise there's no way you could do all of this in time." Jiraiya explained.

"Well duh, Pervy sage. We did it on our way to the stadium after the old man told us his plan for the flashy entrance and clearly it's worked." Naruto deadpanned.

"You're an incredible child but that won't matter for much longer." Orochimaru cackled. Now that his trump card was revealed his old sensei would never allow him to use it again. By now Gaara should've awoken as well and that meant he was in business.

"There's no way you're getting away with this" Jiraiya yelled as he charged Orochimaru a large orb of energy in his hands."

"You aren't getting away again" the third cursed charging with Enma in a large bo staff.

"See you next time" Orochimaru smirked as he vanished into thin air.

"Dammit he escaped' Jiraiya cursed.

"There's nothing we can do now" the third growled. Things had worked out fairly well thus far but the Third knew that leaving Orochimaru to his own devices was dangerous.

(Ino's group)

As Ino and group fought against the sound and sand forces the instructions were clear from the main base. Hurt the sand ninja, kill the sound. "This is crazy" Ino growled having fought off another sound ninja.

"Yeah but at least things are starting to calm down" Karin smiled but even she was slightly annoyed that Naruto's clones were no longer there. True the ones left were easily pickings for her Ino and Tenten, well mostly Tenten, but it was getting to be a headache if it kept up.

"Seems like we found a few stragglers huh boys" a sound ninja leered happily. Four other ninja were with him and each had the same look as the first.

"Lovely, we got more perverts" Tenten deadpanned. It wasn't the first batch of perverts the girls had dealt with but it was still unpleasant to deal with.

"How about this girlies. Surrender now and we promise to treat you nicely at first" another growled.

"I have a better idea. You guys surrender and maybe you'll stay alive" Anko smirked as she appeared in front of the group much to the surprise of nearly everyone.

"Who are you bitch?" a third ninja sneered.

Anko frowned but decided to amuse herself for a little bit, "Names Anko. I was the apprentice of your Kage back when he was in our lovely village." Anko smirked. She was still tweaked that she missed Naruto's fight with Sasuke before the village and had been taking it out on the sound ninja until then.

"What!" the first ninja gasped realizing how much trouble they were in.

"I think he gets it" Anko smiled before flicking her wrist and snakes appeared to attack and kill the first ninja.

"RUN!" the second ninja gasped realizing they're outmatched. Unfortunately for them they were quickly frozen to death.

"Sorry I'm late." Haku smiled as she appeared from an ice mirror.

"So how long were you girls watching us?" Karin smirked as the only one who could sense among the group.

"Long enough to see that you girls got some serious skill. None of you girls were in the finals but its good notes for the next exam." Anko smirked.

"Was the reason that we had it so easy for a while was because of you?" Ino wondered. She knew they were nearby but the question was how long

"Naw I just got here. That was probably one of blondie's clones." Anko smirked.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Naruto has been sending clones throughout the village this whole time" Sakura gasped.

"Uh huh. The kid's way stronger than most people realize. I would've figured you knew that since you were his teammate" Anko teased.

Sakura sputtered because Anko was right. She had seen Naruto's skill many times but she never realized just how dangerous he was, "I knew he was good but his power is a mystery even to me and Sasuke. True Kakashi sensei helps him but we don't know all that he's capable of." Sakura admitted with shame.

"Anyway, why don't we go back to the mansion wait for our hero? He's sure to be exhausted by the time he gets back" Karin teased.

"Sound good to me" Tenten smiled.

"I'm in also" Anko smiled.

"That makes four of us" Haku added on.

"Five. So that leaves you Sakura" Ino smiled knowing that her old friend was conflicted.

"I'll go home and see if everything's okay there" Sakura replied.

"You're loss. I doubt Sasuke's anywhere near as good in bed as Naruto" Ino teased knowingly.

"Whatever" Sakura pouted since it was pretty true.

"Oh relax Sakura. I'll take you home and join the others later once I'm sure it's safe" Ino laughed.

(Sasuke's group)

" **Fang over fang"** Kiba shouted as he jumped into the air with Akamaru and spun creating a tornado like vortex and hammering his opponents.

"Nice work Kiba" Sasuke smirked as he blasted away his opponents.

"Thanks Sasuke" the now standing Kiba smirked.

"Man this is crazy" a now much larger Choji growled as he smashed a few opponents with his fist.

"This is war" Shino smirked as his bugs went to attack another ninja. Since Kankuro forfeit his battle he was relatively fresh and that helped big time. With all the enemies near them defeated it was time to chill out

"These guys were especially interested in Sasuke here. What's going on" Kiba wondered.

"The guy in charge of the Sound Village wants me for my Sharingan but it doesn't matter." Sasuke grunted.

"Anyway, I say we all relax for now. Things should take care of themselves from here" Kiba smiled.

"Yeah" Sasuke smirked. He was nervous about Naruto but he figured that his teammate would take care of business.

(Hinata's group)

Neji Hinata and Lee were relaxing in the Hyuuga compound after everything seemed to calm down. By this point Hiashi and Hanabi had returned and with their help and the others elders the Hyuuga estates were easily protected. Now the only question left was how would their trump card do? "Naruto's still not back yet is he." Hinata asked nervously. She knew he was facing Gaara and she could sense a fiercesome power coming from the man.

"No but you shouldn't worry Hinata. Naruto is far stronger than anybody realizes." Neji smiled.

'Yes I agree. I doubt he showed us everything during the chunin exams." Lee smiled.

"Yeah I guess" Hinata replied.

"Why don't you go by his house? I'm sure he could use a friendly face" Hiashi Hyuuga said with a smile as he appeared in front of the group.

"What do you mean by that Uncle Hiashi" Neji asked calmly. True he knew about Hinata and Naruto's relationship but his apartment was in the middle of the fighting. That was far too risky.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Neji" Hiashi glared ending the conversation.

"Thank you father" Hinata smiled as she got up knowing what her dad meant. As she moved away from the compound she couldn't help but smile as a Naruto clone appeared in front of her.

"So heading over to the mansion" the Naruto clone smiled.

"Yes and I imagine the others will as well" Hinata smiled back as she began to move towards Naruto's hidden home. Well, hidden for now.

"Good to know but it'll be a while till the real me arrives." Naruto's clone smiled. The battle with Gaara was about to get intense if the memories he was getting were right

(10 minutes earlier)

After leaving Temari and Kankuro, Gaara and Naruto moved far away from the village. Naruto doing so because if he was to summon Timaeus he needed space to make sure that he was far away from the village. Plus he didn't want people finding out about Kurama at least not yet. "This should be good" Naruto said calmly as he stopped at a clearing that was roughly 20 miles from the Leaf Village.

" **I'm surprised you want to fight in such an empty area. I have the advantage right now" Gaara snarled.**

"Perhaps, but I'm surprised that you were so accommodating." Naruto snickered despite the shocking truth in the statement. Gaara could've attacked anytime he wanted to but he had waited until now.

" **Mother wants your blood and if you're willing to pick the location she doesn't mind waiting."**

' **Kit something is very wrong. Shukaku shouldn't make him that crazy and also happens to be a guy.' Kurama warned.**

'Think about it later. Fight now' Naruto replied. "Am I assuming you'll be a good tanuki and relax if I win or is this gonna get ugly" Naruto taunted.

" **Not a wise idea to attack Shukaku like that. He hates me rather viciously" Kurama warned.**

" **Oh it'll get ugly you little shit"** **Gaara growled as the chakra in the air begin to pulse.**

'Lovely' Naruto groaned as he began to concentrate himself and his chakra seemed to flow around him as he powered up. He was hoping to stop the battle before Gaara went all out but for now he could take things easily and began with what was his favorite technique. "Here I come, Gaara. **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " Naruto yelled out separating himself into 20 Naruto's all around him.

" **That's all you've got. Sand shuriken" Gaara growled sending blades of sand right at the clones.**

"Not bad" Naruto smirked as he used the opening to jump into the air. **"Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos"** the familiar bullets of air shot at Gaara at a rapid rate nailing him flush.

" **That tickles brat but let me show you a real battle" Gaara smirked as it sucked in the air. Wind Style: Boom Bubble"** A massive air bubble flew at Naruto and this one was gonna hurt.

'I'm gonna need to up the ante huh' Naruto groaned as the attack flew at him. As the attack hit its mark, Shukaku growled with glee.

" **That's why it's called a Boom Bubble" Gaara smirked thinking he had won.**

" **Wind style: Savage Slice" Naruto shouted from behind the distracted Gaara.** A red slice of demonic wind hammered the tailed beast from behind. The familiar signs of a substitution jutsu in front of him.

" **You damn brat" Gaara cursed as the attack that finished him off during the preliminaries nailed him again.**

"Not bad huh. Savage Slice is a sword strike using the fox's power. It'll hurt a little more than your standard wind jutsu" Naruto smirked as he held onto his now unsheathed blade.

" **Not bad kid that kinda hurt" Gaara growled.** Because of all his sand the attack didn't do a lot of damage but it did a bit and for Gaara that was a problem

"Okay it's time to take this to a new level" Naruto said calmly as he focused his energy. Gaara looked on in shock as red energy bubbled around Naruto.

" **Oh so you're going to use that huh" Gaara chuckled.**

"Uh huh. One tail should be enough to change the tide of this battle." Naruto boasted.

" **That's where your wrong and I'm about to show you the real power of a tailed beast." Gaara growled as he focused his energy as well.**

"I'm in trouble aren't I" Naruto muttered since it was clear that Gaara was going to make things very uncomfortable for him.

' **Understatement of the year.' Kurama deadpanned.**

Naruto looked on in shock as Gaara's body expanded and grew larger and larger. "Crap there's only one thing I can do now" Naruto groaned as Gaara grew to Gamabunta's height. Quickly sliding up the side of his shirt he bit his hand and flashed the hand signs for the Summoning jutsu.

" **It doesn't matter what you do Uzumaki. You will die here and now. No single opponent can stop me when I'm like this" Gaara shouted.**

"You're wrong there Gaara. It's time for you to witness a power hidden away for many years Naruto smirked confidently as he pressed his right hand against the ground. **"Summoning jutsu."**

" **I don't care what you summoning. It won't matter" Gaara shouted as the smoke began to clear.** No matter what came up Gaara was certain that he would win.

"We'll see about that. Why don't you say hello Timaeus" Naruto smiled as he stood on top of his faithful partner. The blue dragon Timaeus.

" **GYAOOOOOOOOOO" Timaeus roared.** The battle was about to go into overdrive.

That's it for Chapter 16. Hopefully the fights are improving but I'll work on those as much as possible getting to later arcs. Next chapter Gaara and Naruto's face off comes to an end and the war as well.


	18. Timaeus Roars

Chapter 17 Timaeus Roars

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Third Hokage Jiraiya)

"Dammit we let him get away" Jiraiya cursed as he stomped his foot in frustration. Orochimaru had escaped and although he was no longer a threat the battle was over

"Oh relax pervy sage. The guy won't be a threat anytime soon" the Naruto clone said nonchalantly.

"Kid you don't get it. This is a guy who managed to create his own village and get a group capable of fighting against us without anybody knowing. He'll be back I promise you that" Jiraiya yelled out. His frustration was clear to everybody.

"Jiraiya" the third said solemnly knowing his frustration.

"That may be true but he took a major loss today. Kabuto being revealed as a spy ruins any chances he has in the Leaf Village. His actions with the Sand ruined him there and we can probably use Zabuza as a perk to get the Mist on our sides. Plus Kin and that Tayuya girl, can give us plenty of information. Orochimaru is in deep trouble." Naruto explained causing both men to calm down. This was a major blow for Orochimaru and he won't be able to hide for much longer.

"Are you sure you can trust that Tayuya girl. I mean Orochimaru seemed to trust her with a major task" Jiraiya said nervously. He hated to admit that Naruto was right but he knew Orochimaru could turn this around.

"I'm not sure I can trust Tayuya at all but considering she called me Lord Naruto after I revealed Red Fury I'm golden. The fact that Kin saved her and she's addicted to me doesn't hurt either" Naruto smirked.

Jiraiya and the Third both smiled since Naruto had struck gold yet again, 'Minato your kid is something special.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

'Maybe he can be the one.' The third thought to himself.

"Well I'd love to chat with you old fogies but I gotta go. The boss is probably gonna want the reports of everything.' Naruto's clone smirked before vanishing.

"Old man that kid's got some crazy secret doesn't he?" Jiraiya said calmly.

"Yes he does and we can use it to bring Tsunade back" the third said with a smile. He wanted to retire and there was no doubt that Tsunade would be the perfect replacement. All she needed was to get over her problem and Naruto could help with that.

"Tell me more" Jiraiya replied since it would be nice to see his old teammate again.

(Naruto v Gaara)

As Naruto stood on Timaeus's head he smiled as his clones all finished recon, "Looks like it's over Gaara. All that's left is our little showdown" Naruto smirked.

" **Yes but I already have a huge advantage. My focus is only on you and if it means attacking the village I will" Gaara smiled in his twisted form**

"Just try it rat boy" Naruto growled angrily. If Gaara went after the village he'd pay for it.

" **Naruto relax. We can handle Shukaku with no problem" Timaeus placated in order to get Naruto to focus.**

"Alright so what exactly can you do Timaeus? I don't know anything about you outside of the fact that you're really strong." Naruto wondered. Timaeus was his greatest weapon and he needed to figure out what he could do.

" **The next time you want to use one of your jutsu place your hands on my head after you finish the hand signs. You'll like what happens when you do" Timaeus suggested with an amused voice.** The thought intrigued Naruto since that was something that was never really done.

" **ENOUGH TALK" Gaara yelled as he focused his chakra trying to gather as much sand as he could from the earth.**

"To the skies Timaeus. If we're in the air we have the advantage" Naruto smirked. Shukaku's element was earth and wind and in the skies Timaeus could avoid all but the most powerful of wind attacks and earth wouldn't do a thing.

" **Got it. Use your chakra to stay on my head since this is about to get rough" Timaeus yelled as he flew into the air.** Timaeus's wings created a massive gust that would've done some serious damage if it were against a normal sized foe.

" **You little bastard take this" Gaara yelled as it sucked the air in. "BOOM BUBBLE" Shukaku seemingly shouted as it blasted the air in the form of a large pressurized bubble.** The attack was fast but not nearly fast enough to do any damage to Timaeus.

'Really that's what he's up to' Naruto groaned since he would've expected something far better. As Timaeus dodged the attacks, Naruto began creating hand signs and once he was done he took Timaeus's suggestion and placed his hands on his back. Looking back Naruto would've never imagined what happened next. Timaeus seemed to absorb the chakra and then did something incredible.

" **Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos" Timaeus shouted while opening his large mouth and firing bursts of wind energy just as Naruto would've with his technique bullets of chaos.**

" **WHAT!" Gaara shouted in disbelief.** The wind bullets pierced the boom bubble and hammered Shukaku shocking the beast and pushing it back a little bit.

Naruto was shocked but quickly figured out what happened. 'So let me get this straight. If I place my hand on yours after I cast my technique you can use the same trick' Naruto surmised.

" **That's right. I have two siblings with similar powers in Hermos and Critias." Timaeus answered calmly.**

'Is it any jutsu or is it just wind techniques.' Naruto wondered. If it was any jutsu then Timaeus was a monstrous threat. Even if it was wind techniques Naruto had a powerful weapon ready to go.

" **Technically I can do it with any jutsu but I specialize in wind and water. That combination is why I was chosen for you. Anyway we should stay focused, Shukaku won't be bothered by that for long."**

'Got it' Naruto said calmly as they returned focus towards now angered beast.

" **If that won't work try this. SAND TOMB" Gaara growled focusing his energy into the ground.** All of the sudden a burst of sand flew into the air and surrounded the pair instantly.

' **Oh boy' Timaeus groaned since the attack climbed higher than either expected**

"I got this" Naruto smirked. As the attack surrounded Timaeus's wings Shukaku smirked believing he had won.

" **DIE" Gaara yelled as the attack seemed to collapse on the pair.**

" **Water Style: Bullets of Chaos" Timaeus shouted from behind the large beast.**

" **Impossible" Gaara shouted as it was hammered from behind by a perfectly fine Timaeus.**

"Substitution jutsu. Gotta love it" Naruto smirked as the water bullets hammered Shukaku annoying him further. Naruto started out by casting a substitution jutsu and letting Shukaku think that's what he captured. Then he quickly switched to a water style version of his Bullets of Chaos technique.

' **These little tricks will only work for so long until Shukaku goes crazy and takes over. You have to finish him now.' Kurama warned.**

'Yea I know Kurama but how are we gonna do it. Sure Timaeus can boost the attacks but anything I do will seriously fuck up the landscape. Unless Gaara appears in the real world I can't do anything' Naruto pouted.

' **We have bigger problems. It looks like he's recovered.' Timaeus alerted the two.**

" **This is getting annoying. I'm going to leave you to mother" Gaara said angrily.** Looking up Naruto noticed that Gaara's image appeared on Shukaku's head with a hand sign already in place.

" **This is bad. When that kid completes that technique Gaara will be asleep and Shukaku will take over completely." Kurama warned.**

" **Actually that might be better. Thanks to the wild nature of bijuu they are much easier to deal with. Plus perhaps it's time I show you some of my own techniques" Timaeus smiled.**

" **Now die Naruto" Gaara said in a deep voice before collapsing yet again.** This time the voice that came from the raccoon was different before it was a deep voice laced with venom. Now it was a brutal cackle.

" **HAHAHA I'm finally FREE! Now Kurama's container is gonna die." Shukaku shouted clearly having taken over.**

Naruto started making hand signs again knowing that he had some serious work to do, **"Wind Style: Wind Cloak"** Naruto shouted but this time he didn't place his hands on Timaeus's head.

" **What are you planning brat." Shukaku wondered as he watched the teen vanish.**

" **You should worry about me Shukaku. Dragon Rush" Timaeus growled as his body became shrouded in chakra and slammed against the beast sending it flying back. Luckily for them the small earthquake from his colliding with the earth wouldn't affect the village since they were so far away.**

'Nice one Timaeus' Naruto smirked using the brief moment where he rammed into the beast to sneak onto Shukaku before it fell to the ground His plan was to wake up Gaara directly but he knew that doing so without alerting Shukaku would be difficult since Shukaku could feel him on the sandy body even though he was invisible. Hopefully Timaeus could distract him until he got to Gaara or things could get very ugly.

Shukaku was furious that he was struggling to win this battle. True he was the weakest of his siblings but to struggle against anything else was enough to drive him up a wall. That and he could tell Naruto was on his body and that he was going for Gaara. Shukaku knew that the battle needed to end or things could get very irritating. **"That's it. I'm gonna finish you off now" Shukaku yelled as small balls of chakra slowly began to appear in front of him.**

' **This is bad he's about to use a tailed beast bomb' Kurama warned instantly recognizing what he was going to do.**

'Tailed beast bomb' Naruto wondered in confusion. Even if he didn't know what Kurama was talking about it was obvious that it was a problem.

" **It's the most powerful attack that a bijuu can use. I'm not quite sure how powerful Timaeus is but I know that most boss summons would struggle with it."**

" **Naruto get on my back immediately using your Hirashin." Timaeus said nervously.** He could easily dodge the attack but it would head for the village and taking the attack was also a no-no. Luckily for him, Naruto placed a Hirashin seal on him right after using the substitution jutsu.

'What are you going to do?' Naruto replied with his own nervous expression. Whatever Timaeus was up to was a serious attack. He might've been his enemy but he didn't want Gaara dead. Plus Temari was kinda his lover."

" **I'm going to stop the tailed beast bomb with one of my own attacks and I need your help. Don't worry about your friend since Shukaku would never allow his host to die." Timaeus said calmly knowing his master didn't want Gaara dead.**

'Got it' Naruto replied as he activated the Hirashin and got rid of the wind cloak.

" **So you're back on Timaeus now, it was rather annoying having you walk over my body. Well now you two can die together." Shukaku cackled as the bomb began to show itself.**

'Okay Timaeus what do we do' Naruto said slightly nervously knowing that the attack was coming and from the dense chakra that was forming he'd have a major strike on the way.

" **I just need you to focus some of your tailed beast chakra on me. I promise you'll like the results." Timaeus said calmly as he flew into the sky.**

"Got it" Naruto said out loud before focusing his demonic chakra. Much to Shukaku's surprise a cloak of chakra in the shape of a one tailed fox appeared around Naruto and even the mad beast could tell that he was planning something.

" **Good you're going down with a fight. Try whatever you can but no normal creature can defeat the bijuu." Shukaku loaded as the ball truly began to form.** "The sphere of chakra was incredibly dense and it was obvious to everyone involved that the amount of power in that blast was significant.

" **Whatever you're doing you're gonna have to do it now." Kurama panicked.**

" **Yes I know" Timaeus said calmly as Shukaku swallowed the ball and his body began to expand.**

"Here's the chakra" Naruto replied slamming his hand against Timaeus's back.

" **Excellent" Timaeus smiled as he quickly began to gather energy in a similar way to Shukaku.**

' **That can't be. You can use the tailed beast bomb' Kurama said in shock.**

' **No but the attack I'm using is formed in a similar way.' Timaeus explained as he formed his own energy.**

" **Take this** , **Tailed Beast Bomb" Shukaku shouted as he blasted the energy at Timaeus and Naruto.**

" **Here we go, Devastating Drake" Timaeus yelled as his blast took a form of a medium sized dragon and made its way towards Shukaku.**

"This is incredible" Naruto grunted. The clash of energy was making it extremely difficult for Naruto to concentrate and if he wasn't careful he could fall off Timaeus and he'd be in deep trouble. For the almost a minute the attacks clashed in a fiercesome storm of energy that would reshape the landscape for certain.

' **This is incredible" I can't believe that you're holding back one of us. Even if it's that weakling Shukaku.' Kurama said in disbelief. The bijuu's power was something he considered an absolute.**

 **Timaeus smiled since his power was acknowledged by his fellow tenant but he had another shock to reveal. 'My father's power is much greater than mine. I believe he'd actually rival yours if he went all out.' Timaeus replied to Kurama.**

' **I doubt it' Kurama scoffed ending the conversation. Acknowledging the possibility that anything was equal to him was never going to happen.**

'Uhh guys less talking more ending this. The attacks are even' Naruto said nervously.

' **You need to relax Naruto' Timaeus replied as he used a little bit more energy and that was enough to break through.**

" **IMPOSSIBLE!" Shukaku screamed as the attack pushed back the beast bomb and finally overcame it.** Knowing that his host and he would die if the attack was allowed to hit Gaara, Shukaku pulled his host inside his body as the attack landed. This wasn't going to be your standard explosion and everybody knew it.

"This is bad" Naruto groaned as he quickly went through hand signs again in order to use one of his stronger jutsu. The shockwave was going to do some major damage to him if he didn't protect himself.

" **Chaos barrier" Timaeus yelled out as an orb of chakra surrounded the pair which allowed Naruto to endure the heat from the attack but barely.** As the remnants of the attack seemed to finally die off Naruto noticed how much damage was done to the clearing around him and he was shocked.

"Wow." Naruto said in disbelief as he looked at the damage. Everything within a five mile radius of the pair was destroyed leaving just charred earth. It was pretty impressive and the realization that the Chaos barrier was the only thing protecting him from serious pain was a sobering one.

" **Yes but we should focus on your friend." Timaeus smiled.**

"Yeah" Naruto said calmly as he looked down and noticed that Gaara was in a small crater clearly knocked out. The attack serving to not only break the transformation but weaken Shukaku to the point he had to retreat back into Gaara. As Naruto approached the young man he could see a number of minor burn marks on Gaara's body and the torn remnants of his clothes. 'And to think that could've been me if I didn't have that barrier.' Naruto thought to himself. Of course he had to focus on the task at hand and placed a hand on Gaara's body. "Yo Shukaku you there?" Naruto shouted wanting to speak to the mad beast. What he didn't expect was to be pulled into Shukaku's mindscape finding the tanuki was on top of a small tea kettle

" **Do as you wish. You've defeated me" Shukaku spoke to Naruto.**

"I'll choose to spare you this time Shukaku. You may be our enemy but I know somebody who'd be pretty pissed if you died. So why don't you be a good tanuki and behave. Let your host sleep once in a while also" Naruto said with a smile on his face as he l.

" **If that is all then alright. You didn't even use Kurama's power and I know that if I try anything you'll kill Gaara for sure this time." Shukaku acknowledged.**

"Yep" Naruto smiled at the answer since he didn't expect it at all. With that the threat was neutralized and Naruto returned to the outside world.

' **You're far too nice.' Kurama chided.**

'Yeah and I know he wouldn't do the same for me but Temari would be sad if Gaara died and I don't want that.' Naruto said calmly. With the battle no doubt over Naruto was going to relax until somebody came to get him. Though he had no idea whether it would be the Leaf Sand or remnants of the Sound that found him.

(Scene Skip)

Ten minutes passed until somebody found him and much to his amusement it was Kankuro Temari and a surprisingly alive Baki, 'Damn I thought for sure Yuugao would kill him' Naruto chuckled mentally as he sat next to a still resting Gaara.

"Holy shit you're both alive" Kankuro said in shock. He must've thought that if the battle was over one of them was dead."

"I could say the same for you and your sensei Kankuro. I figured somebody impatient would've killed either of you before you could explain what happened." Naruto replied back causing Kankuro to twitch and Baki to growl. Temari could only laugh since they did have some problems but only minor ones. Her sensei in particular kept his eyes moving in order to ensure the ANBU didn't sneak up on him.

Putting aside our health, how come Shukaku isn't out?" Baki replied nervously. He was stunned that Gaara was beaten by a seemingly normal kid and even moreso that Shukaku wasn't still rampaging.

"He's not out because after I kicked his ass I told him to let Gaara rest. Should make him manageable moving forward." Naruto said nonchalantly. It wasn't a big deal to him since he understood what it was like to be the host of a tailed beast.

Baki was stunned that he would do such a thing but also grateful since it would make his life much easier. "Thank you very much. I'm curious what's in it for you?" Baki wondered.

"Well, I've been sleeping with Temari for the last month I figured she'd enjoy having a non-homicidal brother." Naruto replied calmly causing Temari to blush.

"Naruto did you have to say it like that?" Temari pouted.

"Yes" Naruto replied before getting up and kissing Temari on the lips "Now I assume you guys have officially surrendered right?" Naruto questioned. Otherwise he could be in deep trouble.

"Yes we have. I'm curious if there's anything you would like to request of us since you were so instrumental in ensuring that the Sound didn't betray us. If Lord Kazekage is dead I'm sure that I'll be in a position to influence the new council" Baki wondered. Of course that assumes that he doesn't get killed on the way home.

"Well once things are repaired between you and the Leaf, make Temari your ambassador. I enjoyed sleeping with her and I'd very much like to do it again" Naruto teased causing Temari to blush again.

"I see" Baki sweatdropped.

"If that's all we're gonna grab Gaara and go home." Kankuro said angrily He was pissed that such a guy was sleeping with his sister but he knew that without it things could've ended much worse for them. Because of Temari very few sand ninja were killed and once they learned about Orochimaru's betrayal and the Kazekage's death they quickly surrendered.

"Alright" Naruto said calmly. He could finally relax and he loved it.

"Thanks Naruto" Temari said smiling as Kankuro grabbed Gaara and they went home leaving Naruto alone.

"Okay guys. Should I do I go home the boringly easy way or the long way." Naruto said calmly. The boringly easy way would be to Hirashin home and into his living room. The long way would be to take the long stroll home and go see the Third who was alive and well.

" **Long way. I doubt those girls of yours will be too thrilled with what happened and the lecture that you have coming will be a headache."**

"Works for me" Naruto smiled as he made his way towards the Third's office. Thanks to his clones he was well aware that the old man was alive and that Orochimaru was gone.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving in the Third's Office he was pleased to see the old man was doing just fine. A little tired but that's it. "Yo Old man how are you?" Naruto said cheekily. He could see the old man was tired and worn out but he couldn't help himself.

"I just had to face my old student and defend my village from a war from my allies. How do you think I feel?" the third retorted.

Naruto smirked a bit since it was the first time he showed some emotions in a while. "I get it. It's been a long day and you're worn out. How about I help you with some of this tedious paperwork." Naruto suggested knowing that he could help. The suggestion put a rare smile on the Third's face; the smile only grew when the window opened and Jiraiya arrived.

"Room for one more. It's not every day a war ends and we don't lose a lot of people" Jiraiya said with a smile. Sure there were a few deaths but the civilians were safe and the damages were the only real annoyance.

"Any news on Orochimaru" The Third wondered. After Naruto's clone vanished Jiraiya wanted to check around the village to see if Orochimaru was still around.

"I got nothing. He escaped the village and now nobody knows what he'll do?" Jiraiya frowned He was annoyed that his teammate got away so easily but it couldn't be helped. The uncertainty on his face was obvious a

"He'll probably return to the Sound Village to recover and lick his wounds. Without that barrier team and with Kabuto already gone he's in bad shape." Naruto said calmly.

"Speaking of Sound Village. What about that girl that's staying in your house." The Third wondered. She could be a treasure trove of information and everybody knew it.

"I'll bring her to Ibiki pretty soon. I still need to have a proper conversation with her" Naruto said calmly as they stamped a few documents.

"After that's done you should talk to those girls of yours. After all, you'll become a chunin in a few days and those girls will become family." The Third said sternly.

Naruto frowned since he was talking about his secrets in front of Jiraiya but realized that the Sage could be trusted, "Got it old man. I'll leave a clone to help you with the paperwork and go talk to the girls" Naruto relented and made a clone before leaving through the front door. It wouldn't do to arrive with the Hirashin even though it was significantly easier to do that. Plus it gave him a chance to see just how bad things were.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto walked into the mansion and into the living room and quickly realized that he wasn't alone despite the lack of people there. "Nice try girls" Naruto shouted out before putting his hands together. **"Release"** Naruto shouted and the genjutsu around the living room vanished.

"Aww man you figured it out too easily" Ino groaned as she appeared in front of him. Along with Ino was Hinata, Karin, Tenten, Kin, Haku, and Tayuya all dressed in their regular outfits. Naruto noticed that Anko Ayame and Ami hadn't made it but figured they were still in the shelters. As for Anko he could only assume she was doing paperwork.

"Putting aside the nice attempt at a surprise, I have some explaining to do." Naruto said calmly before turning to two of his newest conquests. "Tayuya Kin Karin I'll talk to you girls separately but these girls go first" Naruto said firmly.

"Understood" Karin said as she led Kin and Tayuya away. With the new girls gone, it was time to pay the piper.

"I take it you girls have a few questions for me so I'll answer whatever you want now." Naruto said calmly.

The girls all looked together and Hinata decided to speak as the representative. "We have plenty of questions but the main one is this. Why you didn't tell us about the war with the Sand Village. When our teachers told us about the war we were shocked and we wondered why you wouldn't give us that secret when we kept so many secrets for you."

Naruto paused for a moment since it was obvious he had to speak about this delicately, "If I told you girls I was afraid you'd react poorly to a Sand or Sound Village headband before the exams started and expose the fact that something was off. I couldn't introduce you to Kin or Temari because their villages weren't aware of my relationship with them and it could put them in danger. If it makes you feel better the council itself wasn't even alerted until after the second round of the exams." Naruto admitted. It was a stupid reason but it was all he could come up with under the circumstances.

The girls all nodded at each other before smiling at Naruto, "We get it Naruto but you're gonna make it up to us." Hinata spoke with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled knowing that this was a real moment, "What if I told you girls that in a few days I'll be named chunin and I'll be able to move certain girls into the mansion." Naruto smirked.

The girl's expressions all lit up since it meant Naruto's clan status was assured but one girl was a little more nervous, "What do you mean certain girls" Ino said nervously knowing that she was in a precarious position.

Naruto frowned since Ino was one of the wild cards among his lovers. "Hinata has Hanabi to run the Hyuuga plus Hiashi likes me. Tenten can easily work something out with her dad so there's no problem. Haku only has Zabuza and he likes me so I imagine she'll move in too. Ino you're a little different because you're the only direct heir to the Yamanaka at this point. Admittedly, I don't know if Ami and Ayame will move in though I suspect they will but again." Naruto explained.

"Dammit" Ino cursed in frustration. Her father may have approved of the relationship but she had no idea if he would agree to let her move in with him.

"Don't worry Ino, you Tenten and Hinata will still get to break in the main bed whether you move in or not. I promised that once I officially became head of the Uzumaki that you girls would be the first to get that privilege and I'll keep that." Naruto smiled.

"Okay" Ino said happily since that was a compromise she could appreciate.

Naruto created a shadow clone and smiled. "Ino Tenten Hinata Haku I'll Hirashin you girls back to my apartment while I talk to the others. Nobody's having sex tonight since we're all worn out from the war."

"Got it" the girls replied before grabbing onto Naruto and vanishing. Not even, thirty seconds later Karin Kin and Tayuya walked in. Naruto couldn't help but smirk since he knew that Karin could sense the others leave and knew that was her cue to join.

"I take it now it's time for our little talk" Karin smiled.

"Yes it is" Naruto said sternly before turning to Kin and he wasn't pleased. "We didn't get to talk with my clone because he was checking on the mansion but care to tell me why you thought getting Tayuya was so important Kin. After all you never mentioned her to me." Naruto said sternly. It was a look that he didn't show often over his time with the Sound kunoichi and she was worried that he was mad at him.

Kin whimpered slightly since she had never seen Naruto so angry but it was Tayuya herself that spoke up, "Kin mentioned that you were looking for information on the Sound village and that's why you tried to seduce her correct?"

"Yes it was" Naruto admitted.

"Well in addition to her task from Lord Orochimaru, I asked Kin to do me a personal favor and look at rumors that an Uzumaki had appeared in the Leaf Village." Tayuya revealed.

Naruto was a little surprised that rumors about him existed and wanted more information, "Continue"

"One of Orochimaru's connections was that Gato guy your team took out in the Land of Waves. He was the one who supplied the Sound with most of our supplies because of how well known our leader was." Tayuya explained causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"So somebody who was watching over Gato learned about my team and that's how you found out about me." Naruto exclaimed not expecting that.

"Exactly and it didn't hurt that you were teammates with Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru wanted him badly." Tayuya admitted.

"So you asked Kin to find out more and knowing that she would be in the village already figured you could escape Orochimaru before the war started if the rumors were proven true"

"Pretty much" Tayuya shrugged.

"Well your plan had a fatal flaw Tayuya." Naruto said calmly hiding his annoyance at what he was about to bring up.

"What's that" Tayuya said nervously. She thought her plan was foolproof so a fatal flaw shouldn't have existed.

"Orochimaru was planning on killing Kin and her team and using them for a special resurrection jutsu. What happened if he did that before you could find out what she knew" Naruto explained causing Tayuya to panic and Kin's eyes to widen.

"You're lying! You have to be lying!" Tayuya growled in fury knowing that her friend was in danger.

"Not at all" Naruto replied.

"So that's why you took me away the night Dosu challenged you." Kin gasped unaware of that detail until now. It explained why he insisted that she stay in mansion and that his clones got everything she needed food wise.

"That's right. I made sure you stayed at this mansion since nobody would ever find you here and I wanted to keep you safe." Naruto said calmly.

"Damn him he'll-" Tayuya was about to start cursing but she fell to the ground in pain reaching for the side of her neck.

"What's going on" Karin said nervously. Even Naruto had no idea what was going on since he didn't really know much about Tayuya.

"Shit! It can't be" Kin said nervously as she quickly grabbed Tayuya's blouse and tore it apart revealing her upper body and a mark on her neck.

"What's that" Naruto said nervously as he focused on the 3 tomoe on her neck.

"It's Lord Orochimaru's curse mark. He must be using it to kill Tayuya from afar" Kin cursed.

"I see" Naruto said nervously as he focused internally. 'Kurama Timaeus any ideas' Naruto wondered. It was obvious that Orochimaru was cutting his losses in regards to Tayuya and he needed to do something fast.

" **This may sound strange but I want you to bite her neck" Kurama said nervously.**

'Why' Naruto wondered.

" **Because I can destroy the mark and heal her. Don't worry I'll only use enough Chakra to destroy the mark and that will be it" Kurama said calmly.**

'Got it' Naruto said calmly before opening his eyes and walking towards Tayuya.

"What's going on" Tayuya howled in pain.

"Sorry ahead of time" Naruto said calmly as he leaned down and bit Tayuya's neck right above the mark. Tayuya howled in pain for a brief moment and then her body just stiffened and she got a glazed look in her eyes.

"What did you do!?" Kin yelled out as she grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from Tayuya. The anger in her face was clear since it was such a rash act.

"I did something that should save her. Now relax" Naruto said calmly not losing his temper. It was clear that the two were very close and that her rage was justified.

"Fine" Kin huffed as they watched Tayuya writhe in pain. A full minute passed until the mark on Tayuya's neck vanished and Tayuya fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"So is she okay" Karin said nervously.

"Yeah she should be" Naruto replied calmly. **'Thanks Kurama'**

"Kin I want you to take her to your room to rest. I'm gonna try to arrange a meeting for you and Tayuya with Ibiki but I don't know how long it would take. Until then you girls are on house arrest." Naruto said firmly.

"Understood" Kin and Karin said firmly and a weakened Tayuya barely nodded her approval. With that settled it was time to go home.

(Scene Skip)

Upon his arrival in his room he sat on his bed before frowning since two familiar faces were in his room waiting for him, "You can come out now Yuugao Anko" Naruto said calmly.

"Damn you're good kid" Anko smirked as she shimmered into existence. Yuugao was in her ANBU outfit sans mask and Anko was in her signature Trenchcoat.

"The girls tried the same trick at the mansion and you can't hide your arousal from me" Naruto deadpanned.

"I take it you're not in the mood for a little fun." Yuugao wondered since she quickly recognized Naruto's annoyed expression.

"I promised the girls nobody was having sex tonight and I intend to keep that promise." Naruto said firmly.

"I guess it'll have to wait until later" Anko smirked.

"Yes you will. Though, if you help me with a little favor, it could happen much sooner" Naruto smirked. Having a lover in Anko's positon had its advantages.

"Let me guess. Arrange a meeting for your little Sound Village lovers with Ibiki ASAP." Anko teased.

"Yeah" Naruto smirked before turning to Yuugao. "Thanks for sparing Baki by the way. I know you were looking to get revenge for Hayate."

"I decide to forgive him this time. I realized that Baki was just a bystander in Kabuto's twisted plot. Kabuto of course will die a painful death when I see him next" Yuugao said with a fair bit of venom.

Anko smiled, "Hey Yuugao why don't we blow off some steam together since lover boy isn't up for it." Anko smiled.

"Alright" Yuugao nodded and the two girls vanished.

"Damn that Anko. She's gonna have me thinking about that for a while" Naruto chuckled.

" **She's a sadist that one" Kurama chuckled.**

"Yes and I'll have to reward her later when the time." Naruto replied before going to sleep.

That's it for Chapter 17 and the end of the chunin exams arc. Next chapter the fallout from the war takes place and Naruto has some good and bad to deal with.


	19. Fallout

Chapter 18 Fallout

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Naruto's Apartment)

As Naruto stirred himself awake, he immediately recognized the familiar feeling of a woman's lips around his junk. 'I wonder who it could be this time' Naruto thought to himself as his eyes opened halfway to reveal straight purple hair which was a surprise since the only person who had that looks was, "YUUGAO" Naruto exclaimed fully opening his eyes to the sight of the ANBU commander on his junk. To say he didn't expect

"Good morning Naruto" Yuugao said with a smile. As Naruto looked he was stunned that she was completely naked.

"Not that I mind, but I don't see why the old man wants me today." Naruto said in shock. Considering all the village stuff that he had to do, Naruto assumed the Third wouldn't want him for anything.

"I'm here for two reasons. One is to tell you that Ibiki can meet with you and that Tayuya girl this morning. Two is to collect a reward for sparing that Sand Village jonin. Sex was off the table yesterday but what about today" Yuugao smiled before going back to her work.

"Alrighty then" Naruto said calmly and after five minutes of an excellent blowjob he came into her mouth for a full thirty seconds. He was actually impressed that she held onto his member for the whole time. He was even more shocked when she pulled up and swallowed everything in one gulp and did so with very little effort.

"Now I believe you have something for me" Yuugao smiled as she straddled his quickly recovered member.

"Yes, yes I do" Naruto smiled as Yuugao dropped onto him and he began yet another day with sex. Something he knew was going to be a common theme moving forward.

(Scene Skip)

After enjoying Yuugao on both his bed and in the shower, Naruto walked over to his mansion in order to give him a little time to relax. He was in his standard outfit with Red Fury still in one of his scrolls and the cloak he wore during the exams put away until a later date. The first of his tasks for today was to take Tayuya over to Ibiki in order to clear her for interrogation. He figured the Chunin exams announcement would be in a few days and he wanted Tayuya cleared long before that. "Well here we go" Naruto said nervously as he prepared to go over to his mansion and speak with Tayuya about what's to come.

' **Hey kid shouldn't you talk to that Ami girl and Ayame about what's going to happen. I suspect they'll want to know what the plan is moving forward.' Kurama suggested.**

Naruto didn't disagree but things were about to get hectic so he'd rather not. "No I'll leave that to Ino and Hinata. They seem to be the ones who like communicating on my behalf. The most" Naruto chuckled.

' **Well it seems that the decision on who takes the top two rooms is set' Kurama chuckled.**

Naruto smiled at the suggestion, "Hinata is definitely getting one but honestly I don't know if Ino will live here."

" **At any rate you may want to get some lumber and build a second house since you don't have that many spare rooms and quite a few girls to deal with. You could even get that Konohamaru kid to help. If I remember correctly there's a lot of empty property to work with.**

"Good idea" Naruto chuckled knowing that Konohamaru would gladly help him.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at the living room he was pleasantly surprised to find that all three girls were awake and dressed. Karin was in her classic purple outfit while Tayuya seems to have taken a shine to the outfit Kin gave her. As for Kin herself, she went with her civilian disguise. "Well this is a surprise. I didn't think you'd all be up this early" Naruto teased.

"Even though you've charmed us away from our village we are still ninja. Early rising is what we do" Karin teased back.

"Watch the way you speak to Lord Uzumaki Karin" Tayuya growled much to his amusement. Naruto guessed that saving her life had made the fiery girl even more loyal to him than before.

"It's alright Tayuya. Karin is an Uzumaki like me, though I don't know who would rank closer in hierarchy as far as the Branch clans go." Naruto admitted.

"Forgive me then, Lady Uzumaki" Tayuya quickly said apologetically.

Karin didn't seem to mind and just shrugged the issue off "Just call me Karin and I'll call you Tayuya. We can worry about hierarchy later."

"Alright Karin" Tayuya smiled.

Naruto enjoyed the scene but quickly put it aside, "Tayuya you're going to come with me today and visit Ibiki Moreno."

"Wait what!" Tayuya gasped. She heard of him in passing and knew that he was a problem for any enemy kunoichi. The fact

"You're technically a P.O.W and if I want to keep you around I have to ensure that you can become a leaf ninja. The old man would have no problem with it but Ibiki would surely want to interrogate you" Naruto insisted. He really didn't like it but it had to be done. Luckily for him, Yuugao cleared it with him earlier.

Tayuya was terrified about facing Ibiki but if she wanted to be a part of this new family it was a necessary step. "Okay then. I'm assuming I'll have to reveal information about Orochimaru and confirm that I'm with you." Tayuya said calmly. The fact that she was no longer calling him Lord Orochimaru was a pleasant surprise. Then again, if somebody in charge of you had tried to kill you I wouldn't be so eager to help either.

"Yes I assume so." Naruto nodded.

"Should I come" Kin asked nervously.

"No, but stay at the house in case I need you." Naruto said calmly. This was a delicate situation and he had to do this carefully.

"Okay" Kin nodded trusting Naruto to do what he had to.

"Well then let's go Naruto" Tayuya said calmly.

"What happened to Lord Uzumaki" Naruto wondered since she had made such a quick change. Not that he had a problem with it.

Tayuya blushed slightly before explaining, "Karin didn't want to do it and I figured you would be the same. If you want me to change back I will"

Naruto smiled and replied simply, "Call me whatever you feel most comfortable doing."

"Then Naruto it is" Tayuya replied with a smile on her face. Naruto had to admit that she was much cuter like this.

"Let's go Tayuya" Naruto chuckled as he grabbed the girl and Shunshined over to the Third's office expecting the rest to take care of itself.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto looked on nervously from behind the screen as Tayuya sat in interrogation with Ibiki just as he had planned. "Are you sure this is alright Anko" Naruto said nervously as he looked at his other lover.

"Yeah it's fine. Ibiki won't go too hard on her." Anko said with a slightly annoyed expression, one that Naruto noticed instantly.

"What's eating you?" Naruto wondered.

"You smell like Yuugao. I guess that little cheater decided to jump the gun." Anko smirked.

Naruto groaned since he forgot about Anko's sixth sense for sex. He also had a fairly good idea of what would calm Anko down, "Let me guess you wanna have sex now." Naruto deadpanned.

"Uh huh and I'm sure you can leave a clone here if Tayuya wants some emotional support" Anko smirked.

"Good grief" Naruto deadpanned as he made a clone before Anko took him to an empty interrogation room.

(Ibiki and Tayuya)

Tayuya had dealt with Orochimaru's experiments and done tons of missions for the man, but she was never as nervous as she was now. She was facing Ibiki Moreno the head of the Leaf Village's T&I Department and a man who even Orochimaru found nerve wrecking and warned his shinobi about. "So when do we get started" Tayuya said calmly though she was frantic on the inside.

Ibiki looked at her sternly and smiled, "We can get started now. I'm just surprised that you're so eager to speak with me"

"Excuse me" Tayuya said skeptically.

"From what I've been told, there's no reason for me to not lock you up like your buddies. In fact if not for this Kin Tsuchi you would've likely joined those other three in a jail cell and had your chakra sealed away. Why should I allow you to live in the Leaf Village knowing all of that" Ibiki admitted.

Ibiki's revelation about her teammates and knowing that she could've been with them was a sobering thought considering everything that she had been told about the War and the events leading up to it. "To be honest I can't blame you for the surprise. I asked Kin to find out if the rumors of an Uzumaki being in the Leaf Village were true and my friend Kin confirmed it for me before getting me out of the stadium and away from everything."

"Oh and where have you been staying since then" Ibiki wondered. He obvious knew where the girl was staying but he had to see how determined she was.

Tayuya was unsure how much Ibiki knew about Naruto but had to answer the question as best she could. "With the same Uzumaki that I heard rumors about and that had sheltered Kin. Even though he had no clue whether my story was true or not, Naruto put me with Kin and then when Orochimaru tried to kill me, he saved my life. If nothing else, Naruto has my loyalty. So now the question I have is this. Which do you have more faith in, my loyalty in a man who tried to kill me or a faith in a guy who helped an enemy ninja for no reason just because he's a good guy." Tayuya explained with a slight blush. She hid Naruto's mansion from Ibiki since she didn't know how much he knew about Naruto. She was good at keeping secrets.

'Naruto Uzumaki again' Ibiki thought to himself and smiled since Tayuya was the third girl who he interrogated since the chunin exams began that was connected to him. Naruto wasn't aware of this, but Kin turned herself into Ibiki the day after Naruto's fight with Dosu while he was out handling business. It was Kin who told him about Orochimaru's planned barrier and even about her plan to deal with Tayuya. Without those details, he was certain a few ANBU would've died trying to save Lord Hokage. It's also why they were so easily able to capture the other three ninja.

"How about this. I'm going to put you on probation just like I did for your friend Kin and that Karin girl. If you girls prove yourself you'll become full shinobi in a few months." Ibiki smiled.

Tayuya was stunned since she got the impression Kin wasn't dealt with. "And this is free of charge."

"Yes it is. You have some loyal friends Ms Tayuya. Don't abuse their loyalty." Ibiki smiled.

Tayuya smiled since she knew Kin was no doubt behind her luck, "Well since this was so easy why don't I give you some information on my old boss. You know just so blondie thinks that you didn't go easy on me"

Ibiki smiled since Tayuya was willing to give up on Orochimaru so easily, "Alright" Ibiki smiled and Tayuya proceeded to reveal a treasure trove of information. 'Naruto is proving to be quite the charmer. Though I wonder why he never brought Kin in. Bah! It doesn't matter since we've got plenty of solid intel.' Ibiki thought to himself.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto returned from his quick romp with Anko to find Tayuya still in the room with Ibiki and it appeared that things had worked themselves out. Dispelling the clone he couldn't help but smile. "It seems like she's okay" Naruto said happily. He was a bit nervous about doing Tayuya first since a lot of her story was reliant on Kin but he figured that he earned a little leeway on that.

"Told ya kid. You should have more faith in those girls of yours" Anko smiled.

"What do you mean girls?" Naruto said nervously as he turned towards Anko.

Anko cursed mentally before turning to Naruto, "Nothing at all."

Naruto frowned since he could tell Anko was hiding something, "Anko tell me or I'll use my genjutsu to make me tell you. Ibiki can't hear us and I can make sure you won't remember." Naruto said sternly.

"You're bluffing" Anko said nervously.

"Try me" Naruto said calmly as he moved to make the first hand sign for King's Command. Of course Anko quickly stopped him.

"Fine you got me. That girl Kin came to Ibiki the day after you saved her and revealed some information about the war, including Tayuya. We figured that you'd come today and that's why this was so simple" Anko admitted with a smile on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened realizing that Kin had done all of that. "I see" Naruto smiled and a moment later Tayuya exited the room with a slightly nervously expression on her face wanting to fool Naruto.

"I've been given a probationary period Naruto" Tayuya said happily.

"That's good. Why don't you and I go celebrate with Kin?" Naruto replied with his own smile.

Ibiki frowned since Naruto was far less nervous then he thought, "You told him didn't you Anko"

"The kid was persuasive." Anko deadpanned. Even though the Hokage forbid him from using his jutsu on Leaf Shinobi, Anko still couldn't resist the bluff but she wasn't gonna tell Ibiki that.

"Well I've got other things to do." Naruto smiled as he grabbed Tayuya and Shunshined home. In truth he needed some time to himself so he was gonna go to his team's training ground to reflect on the last month and what he was going to do next.

(Scene Skip)

After dropping Tayuya off at the mansion, Naruto went to Team 7s training ground in order to get a moment of reflection. He was only a ninja for a few months but yet everything had changed, "It's hard to believe that things have changed this much in just a few months. Wouldn't you agree Sasuke" Naruto said out loud knowing that his teammate was nearby.

"You're telling me" Sasuke smiled as he appeared in next to his teammate wearing his new black outfit.

"So did you come to reflect also or is it something else." Naruto smiled.

"I came to reflect to be honest. About how close I really am to my goals." Sasuke smirked.

"You mean your goal to kill your brother and avenge your clan. If I were you I'd change your priorities" Naruto warned.

"What's that's supposed to mean" Sasuke growled as he flared his sharingan at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with pure annoyance since he clearly didn't get it, "Remember how I told you about Kakashi-sensei's bio and about how much of a genius he was."

"Yeah what about it" Sasuke growled.

"Your brother would beat Kakashi-sensei every single time and it wouldn't be close. If Kakashi was a genius, your brother was a super genius. You can't beat him Sasuke and you should know that by now" Naruto said bluntly. He hated doing it to Sasuke but he had to.

"Then how will I avenge my clan." Sasuke said angrily his frustration clear to everybody.

"I can't answer that. Truth be told, something about that night stinks to me."

Sasuke was getting even angrier at Naruto's words, "Itachi slaughtered my entire family. He destroyed the entire clan and I had to watch him do it" Sasuke cried out in anger.

Naruto was shocked by that news, "How's that possible?" Naruto wondered.

"The Sharingan has a second level known as Mangekyo Sharingan and one of the Mangekyo's techniques is a spell called Tsukuyomi. With it my brother showed me how he slaughtered everybody including my parents.

Naruto was shocked by that but something else bothered him, 'I don't get it. Itachi kills everybody and only decides to torture Sasuke. There's no good reason for that' Naruto thought to himself. "Hey Sasuke this will sound weird but I'm curious about something."

"What's that" Sasuke said with a solemn expression.

"Why did he spare you? I mean why is it that Itachi killed every member of your clan but you were the only one who survived." Naruto wondered.

Sasuke was stunned by the question and didn't have a good answer. "I don't know to be honest. I've been so focused on getting revenge that I never stopped to think about it. I guess I'll have to ask my brother when I see him next."

"When that day arrives you can ask him but until then you should focus on rebuilding the clan with those girls of yours. I'm sure the Third can make the Uchiha, a clan again the way he did for me and the Uzumaki" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke smiled since revenge was important but he wanted to rebuild his clan. He wasn't ready to face Itachi yet and deep down he knew it. What neither boy knew or at least acknowledged was that Kakashi was watching them talk.

Kakashi was actually of the same opinion as Naruto that there was more to that night than meets the eye. His own history with Itachi showed that he wasn't the type to make a mistake so he spared Sasuke for a reason. What that reason was he didn't know but he was planning to ask his old ANBU teammate when he got a chance.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto returned to the compound after what ended up being a far busier day then he expected. He and Sasuke spared for a little bit until Kakashi sensei came by and told them that the chunin exam results would be in two days and that the two of them would have to be there. Once he left them he went over to Ichiraku's but it was surprisingly busy. People found out how much Naruto liked the place and he got tons of apologies from people who considered him a demon before. He barely managed to sneak away with Ayame so the pair could talk about her plans, they couldn't fuck because of how busy it was but they were going to later. Ayame was fine becoming an Uzumaki but she wanted to live with her father since he was getting up there in age.

After a quick kiss he left to see Ami who also decided to stay with her family. She felt that her families hotel business was more useful to Naruto and decided to make room where Naruto took her virginity a special room for his use only when he wanted to visit her or if he wanted to entertain an out of town guest.

Finally came Haku who, despite Zabuza's suggestion otherwise, decided to simply move into Naruto's old apartment. Zabuza was like a father to her and she wanted to be by his side as much as possible. Naruto understood and accepted the decision and for Naruto that just meant that all that he had to worry about was Ino Hinata and Tenten a situation that would resolve itself soon enough.

He could've easily used Hirashin to just appear in the living room but felt like it would be more fun if he took his time. When he opened the door he was met with a rather impressive sight, Kin Tayuya and Karin were each in maid outfits. "Welcome home cuz" Karin smiled. Kin looked a little more comfortable but Tayuya was stiff as a board.

"Not that I mind the surprise but why maid outfits." Naruto smirked.

"Even though you treat us as equals each of us are technically under your watch until we become true shinobi." Karin said with a cheeky smile.

"So what's the real reason?" Naruto deadpanned since that wasn't a good enough reason.

"Tayuya wanted to thank you for allowing her into your home and trusting her despite the circumstances. I suggested a maid uniform and Tayuya wouldn't do it unless all we agreed to wear them also." Kin deadpanned. What she didn't mention is that Ino stopped by earlier wanting to see the three of them and helped them get the uniforms.

"Traitor" Tayuya said with a blush.

"You all look amazing." Naruto said happily causing each girl to blush but Tayuya went crimson.

"Why don't you go upstairs and relax since I'm sure you've had a crazy day. We'll make dinner while you nap" Karin suggested.

"Works for me" Naruto shrugged as he went up to his room to relax.

(Scene Skip)

After dinner Naruto planned to return home in order to relax for the big day but just as he was about to Hirashin away Tayuya came up to him with a nervous expression on her face.

"Naruto can we talk in private" Tayuya said bashfully still wearing the maid uniform.

Naruto smiled since the bashful persona was unlike the fiery person who originally confronted him. "Lead the way" Naruto smirked. Much to his surprise Tayuya led him up to the second floor of the house and to Kin's room. Kin of course was still downstairs with Karin doing the cleanup so this was going to be interesting. Tayuya proceeded to sit on Kin's bed nervously and he could tell she was working up the courage to do something.

"I wanted to thank you for accepting me so easily despite everything that's happened." Tayuya fidgeted

Naruto smirked since Kin was the one who really helped her, "I'm pretty sure Kin did most of the work but okay."

"But you're the one who believed in Kin and without you saving her none of this mattered. Anyway, I wanted to offer myself to you since I know you've had sex with Kin and Karin." Tayuya said trying to hold back her blush. During their girl talk earlier Tayuya learned about Naruto's sexual prowess and she was curious how true it was.

"I don't mind having sex with you but we can't do it now" Naruto smirked.

"Wait what!?" Tayuya replied in confusion. The maid outfits, the dinner to make him super horny, all of it was so she could have him take her first time tonight. That was the real reason behind the whole plan.

"Well it's not that I don't want to fuck you but for one thing this is Kin's room and I doubt she'd want that. Second, I promised my first three girls that they would be the first ones I have sex with in his mansion. Once that's done I can have fun with you and Kin." Naruto smirked.

"Geez you're something else. All that work for nothing" Tayuya said in disbelief.

"It wasn't for nothing but you don't need sex to prove your loyalty to me." Naruto smiled before walking over to the bed kissing her on the lips. It was a simple kiss but it served its purpose. "For the record you don't need to drug my food in order to get me excited. Next time just stick to the maid outfit that Ino brought you girls." Naruto teased before using the Hirashin to go home.

"What the fuck!" Tayuya said in disbelief. It was at that moment that Kin walked into the room.

"So it failed huh?" Kin said nonchalantly.

"Yea he didn't fuck me. Worse part is he knew that the blonde girl gave us the outfits." Tayuya smirked.

"Oh well. It's kinda annoying having to listen to somebody else have sex on your bed." Kin teased.

"Shut up and help me move my new clothes into the room next door" Tayuya growled. After all Ino hadn't just brought the girls maid outfits but went shopping for half the day. The three girls only got back from shopping an hour before Naruto arrived.

"Yeah yeah" Kin retorted knowing that her friend was close to the new life she always dreamed of.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was relatively calm for Naruto but not by choice. It was a day to remember the few people who did die in the attack before the Sand village surrendered upon learning of Orochimaru's betrayal. For Naruto it was bittersweet even though he knew that it was his actions that prevented it from being far worse. He was current standing next to Karin and his teammates in the black mourning clothes. While Kin and Tayuya stayed home with one of his shadow clones. Naruto figured that it would be terrible form for the girls to show up to a funeral since they were technically enemy ninja. The other girls were with their teammates and as the Third Hokage made his speech Naruto groaned. "This sucks" Naruto groaned.

"This is what war is and honestly things worked out very well this time. Your actions saved a lot of people Naruto." Kakashi admitted.

"Yeah but I can't help but wonder what would've happened if more people had known ahead of time." Naruto groaned.

Kakashi was frustrated that Naruto was taking things as hard as he did but it showed what type of person he was. "Naruto trust me when I say that everything you guys did was for the best and that's how it is. Without you we would've probably lost the Hokage and a good portion of the village. Your work with Kin and Temari means that we're only mourning 10 or 20 when it could be over 200. Plus I doubt your future fiancée's would want to see you like this" Kakashi smirked reminding Naruto that the decision for chunin would come down tomorrow and when he was confirmed Ino and the others would move in. It was a big shakeup for sure.

"Yeah I guess." Naruto replied as they continued the funerals. He quickly went home not wanting to deal with even more apologies.

(Scene Skip)

The next day arrived and Naruto had once again left his coat at home going with his traditional outfit as he arrived at the Third Hokage's Office. "Here we go" Naruto smirked as he walked into the office before running into his two teammates and sensei.

"It seems you were alone alone this morning" Kakashi teased.

"Meh it happens once in a while." Naruto retorted.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" Sakura pouted.

"Yeah let's go" Sasuke grunted.

"Follow me" Kakashi smiled as he led the group towards the mission room where they'd learn their fates. Quickly opening the door Naruto noticed that not only was The Third and Iruka there but Anko Zabuza and Haku were each relaxing. Of course the other teams had all arrived.

"So the gang's all here huh?" Zabuza smirked.

"Uh huh but I'm surprised that you are Zabuza." Naruto teased.

"You do realize that I used to be a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and a top ANBU. That means I know what it takes for people to be chunin." Zabuza retorted.

"And yet here you are in the Leaf Village." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto that's enough. Maybe we should reconsider your decision" Iruka threatened.

Even though it was a bluff Naruto decided to play nice for now. "Fine" Naruto huffed before taking his place next to Kakashi. He could here a few sniggers behind him but understood they were part of the deal.

With the distractions over the Third Hokage stood up and everyone focused on him knowing what was at stake, "If that's all done I'd like to announce the results of the chunin exams. Would Shino Aburame Rock Lee Neji Hyuuga Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara please come up to the front." The aforementioned people all walked forward and everyone stopped talking knowing that it was time for business. Everyone was very curious about the new name for Naruto but figured he would explain it himself.

"First up Is Rock Lee" Iruka said calmly as Lee walked forward. "Lee, your match against Neji was one of the few highlights of the short tournament and from what we were told your assistance was incredibly helpful with the Hyuuga. Unfortunately since it was against your teammate and more importantly one whose style makes him a terrible matchup for you."

"That's not fair Hokage-san. Surely there's nothing Lee could do about that." Gai shouted out.

"Yes we know but that's how the exams are. It's a credit to you as a sensei that both of them made it that far."

"As a result we will not make you a chunin but you will be an almost guaranteed participant next time around" The Third said calmly. As Lee walked back everyone clapped despite how cruel it was.

"Next is Neji Hyuuga" Iruka announced. Neji walked up but much like Lee he knew where he stood.

"You don't need to tell me the results. Everything you said about Lee applies to me but even moreso because of my defeat. I'm not yet ready to become a chunin but I hope that you will give me a chance next time around" Neji said in a noble way.

Iruka wanted to open his mouth but the Third Hokage stopped him. "Neji what makes you think you don't deserve to be chunin"

"Thanks to the battle against Lee, and watching the others fight, I realized that despite my many talents I've relied only on my Byakugan and the teachings of the Hyuuga. Without learning more about myself and about others I cannot grow and leading a mission is impossible. The war also showed me that I have much to learn since although we were easily able to find everyone it was because I was sent to a familiar area."

Everyone was stunned by the admission but everyone applauded nonetheless. 'You've changed Neji. This is the type of person you should've been from the beginning' Tenten smiled before turning towards Naruto who helped out.

"Well said Neji and as you said you will be put on the watch list." The third announced.

"Next is Shino Aburame" Iruka announced.

"Shino I confess that we didn't really know what to do with a person like you. Your opponent surrendered and the war prevented us from seeing how strategic you can be since you were reduced to helping. From what Kurenai and others tell us you're a talented young man. You weren't able to make chunin as a result and it's unfortunate that we couldn't see what you can do." The third admitted. Again it was almost a shame that Shino couldn't show off but it was a casualty of the situation. Once again everyone clapped as Shino walked back.

"Don't worry dude next time you'll definitely get in" Kiba said confidently.

"Thanks" Shino said with a strain of emotion.

"Shikamaru Nara" Iruka announced as the laziest of the group arrived.

"Admittedly you were among the hardest people to judge." The third admitted causing everyone to look in surprise. "Due to your clan status and your one trick having been revealed many believed that you were headed for a quick defeat against Temari. You proved most of us wrong and even though you gave up, many of us considered you the winner. So I congratulate you Shikamaru Nara for you have been made chunin." The third announced.

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance but he accepted his result, "Thank you Lord Hokage" Shikamaru said lazily.

'He's not gonna change but I'm pretty sure the old man realized he gave up on purpose because of the war.' Naruto smirked as the attention came to the next competitor.

"Sasuke Uchiha you're next on the list." Iruka announced as Sasuke walked up.

"Even though you fought your teammate like Lee and Neji you faced a different challenge then they did" The Third announced confusing most of the group.

"What do you mean by that" Sasuke said in shock. Naruto and Kakashi seemed to realize the situation but didn't say anything."

"Neji because of the Hyuuga's way of doing things and Lee because of his pure taijutsu are both styles which mean that the battle is relatively predictable. You were up against a young man who is about as unpredictable as any shinobi in the Leaf's history." Iruka explained.

"In other words, Naruto's unique battle style meant that your status as teammates wasn't as much of a problem as that of Neji and Lee." Kakashi added causing Naruto to frown.

"So am I a chunin or not." Sasuke said hastily.

"Unfortunately you are not. We could tell that you had a strategy in mind built around Naruto's water style techniques but it was a lack of ways to get around Naruto that ultimately cost you. Like Lee and Neji you'll be on the watch list." As Sasuke walked back everyone clapped and now was the moment that many in the crowd were waiting for.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze step forward." Iruka announced as Naruto calmly walked forward.

"Alright Old man what's the verdict" Naruto said happily. He was well aware that he was made chunin but a reasonable explanation was critical to make everyone else believe it.

"Naruto you will be made chunin but if it was based on your battle alone you would've suffered just like everybody else. Ironically enough you were relatively tame and predictable in that battle which most didn't expect." Iruka said much to the amusement of those who knew him.

"Okay okay" Naruto groaned since it was a boring explanation.

"The reason you were a chunin, was your contributions during the war." Iruka revealed.

"Wait a minute, what contributions?" Ino said in confusion. Nobody saw Naruto after everyone met with Genma so nobody knew what Naruto had done.

"After leaving you guys Naruto used his shadow clones to appear all around the village. He used them to protect everyone from the few enemy ninja you encountered. You didn't find it strange that you guys encountered so few enemy ninja while you were protecting everyone." The third revealed.

"I see" Ino said in shock. It explained why Naruto was so worn out and why she and her team didn't see many enemy ninja.

"That's bull. Just because Naruto used his shadow clones to help out in secret doesn't mean he's a chunin. There's gotta be more to it than that" Kiba protested.

"Sorry old man, but I think the kids deserve the truth this time. It's time everyone knew just how important Naruto was to this war." Asuma spoke out causing everyone to look at him in shock.

The third shrugged since he didn't want to mention it but understood that he was right. "My son is right and you guys deserve the truth." The third shrugged since this was going to be a headache. "A month before the exams began I summoned Naruto to my office. I had a mission for him that would be considered A-Rank and it was only due to a special set of skills that he had as his disposal that he could accomplish this mission."

"Special skills. Yeah right" Kiba grunted. Naruto was slightly annoyed but kept it to himself.

"What was the mission" Sakura wondered.

"Let me guess it was to investigate the Sound Village because they were a new village." Shikamaru spoke up. Shikamaru knew about his techniques because of how much time each spent around Ino and the rest was obvious.

"Wait what!" Ino asked in confusion. Ino Hinata and Tenten knew about Naruto's relationship with Kin but didn't know how it started.

"That's right. Naruto was asked to investigate the village and it was due to his efforts that we learned about Orochimaru and the war before the exams even started. We hid the truth because my student is clever and he would've easily picked up on people's nerves had they known about it ahead of time" The third said solemnly.

"Wait a minute what about the Sand Village. You can't tell me that Naruto was involved with them also" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto was finally tired of hiding and decided to speak up, "I actually was dog breath. Due to separate circumstances I realized that Gaara of the Desert was part of their plan and managed to charm Temari and got her to essentially play double agent." Naruto scoffed.

"I see" Kiba groaned since he was proven wrong again.

"His reward for the mission was automatic chunin status provided he made the final rounds. Had he failed any of the tests of lost in the preliminaries our deal was null but since he passed he is chunin."

"That's totally unfair" Kiba growled and it was clear that he wasn't the only one who agreed it.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto decided to play peacemaker since in a backwards way it was true. "Then how about this. Give me provisionary status as chunin and then when the next exam comes around I'll take part and try to earn my place." Naruto said calmly. It was a basic compromise but one that he was certain would work.

"Alrighty then" the third replied since it actually worked out better. That means that even though you get all the benefits of a chunin you'll still be a genin in name." the third replied ending the meeting.

"Have a nice day everyone" Iruka said calmly as everyone made their way out.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto found himself back in the Third Hokage's office an hour later and he wasn't pleased. Kiba's protest ruined everything and Naruto was forced to placate everyone "So now what? I take it that I won't be able to claim the clan status yet." Naruto groaned.

The third was torn but he knew what had to be done, "I imagine that the council shouldn't have a problem with making you a clan head anyway. You have done a great thing for this village. You'll pass next time the exams come around anyway" The Third smiled.

"Yeah I guess. I'm gonna move into the compound anyway and Haku's gonna take my old apartment. With Zabuza and the Hyuuga nearby nobody's gonna bother her and I'll be at peace at last" Naruto smirked. The fact nobody knew where his compound was helped out as well.

"Well I have to address the council and tell them the news. Don't worry about showing up since most of it will be tedious" The third smirked.

"Thanks old man" Naruto smiled before leaving the room. With the third all alone he smiled once again.

"You've become incredibly strong Naruto and I'm sure your father is proud as he watches you from inside the Kyuubi. It's a shame that I can't give you the vest personally but hopefully I'm alive when the next Hokage does it for you." the third smiled knowing that Naruto had come a long way from the kid who was all alone only a few years ago.

That's it for Chapter 18 and yeah this was a tricky one. I decided to go with the temporary chunin result for the sake of the story and because it lets me do some fun things moving forward. Next chapter the council decides Naruto's fate and the results aren't what anybody expects.


	20. The Return of the Uzumaki Clan

Chapter 19 The Return of the Uzumaki Clan

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

 **AN 1: This is part of a double release and the second one will be out very soon.**

 **AN 2 pt 1: Before we get started with a chapter I'm going to address a topic that was rather popular in the reviews and it was the decision to not make Naruto a chunin despite him completing his mission. The guys who put me on blast for doing so were 100% right to. If I was reading the story it's a decision I'd blast to so you'll be happy to know I'll be giving Naruto back his status in this chapter. I'll address more about my decision at the end of the chapter.**

(Meeting room)

A few hours after explaining the results of the chunin exams, the Third Hokage was standing in front of the clan heads once again in order to explain the results and knew that this was going to be a long day. When Naruto first revealed the fact that the Sand and Sound were going to attack many of the clan heads were skeptical as to why he believed Naruto so easily. Since he figured the clan heads would understand the Third revealed the secret deal he made with Naruto and of course the reward. Some of the civilians were angry that Naruto was given this mission instead of his teammate but the Third explained that thanks to Naruto being an unknown he would be better suited for a spy mission. Ultimately the council went along with it so Naruto was safe.

The reaction's he most feared were those of Hiashi Hyuuga and Inoichi Yamanaka, two clan heads whose daughters were involved with Naruto and that of Tsume Inuzuka who was a good friend of Naruto's mother and whose son ruined everything. Of course how Danzo would react was a larger annoyance since he knew the war hawk was interested in what the young man could do. "Well everyone I've come by to both check on how everyone's doing with the recovery and inform everyone of the results of the chunin exams." The third said calmly hiding his annoyance.

"I'm curious why Naruto isn't joining us? I would've assumed the new head of the Uzumaki clan would want to see how everyone else is doing." Hiashi spoke up. It was a sentiment that everyone else seemed to agree with.

"Well Naruto wasn't made chunin after all?" The third groaned since he knew that this would cause problems the minute he explained what happened.

"Odd Hiruzen. Based on the deal you made with him he should easily be chunin. What happened" Danzo spoke up.

"Well there was a bit of a complication" The third said nervously as he tried to avoid the gaze of the clan heads particularly Tsume Inuzuka since it was her son that was responsible.

"Let me guess. You had to tell the young ones about your deal with Naruto and somebody wasn't a fan" Shikaku Nara smirked.

"And that person was my little Kiba. Headstrong fool could never keep his mouth shut" Tsume added. It was a poorly kept secret amongst the clan heads that Kiba Inuzuka was a foolish and headstrong young man. His hatred of Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha in particular was a problem that only got worse because of the formers relationship with Hinata.

"That's right and Naruto came up with a compromise to appease his fellow ninja. Make him what amounts to a special chunin of sorts where he's a genin in function but he gets the privilege of being a clan head." The Third Hokage explained.

"That is absolutely idiotic Hiruzen and I'm almost ashamed that you allowed it to happen. One angry shinobi shouldn't be enough to change the Hokage's opinion or have you forgotten how many people called for young Naruto to be killed to finish off the mine tails for good" Danzo scolded.

"What's your game Danzo? If I remember correctly you weren't a huge fan of the deal in the first place" The third said suspiciously.

"I wasn't a fan because I didn't believe in the boy. However, your secret mission was a rousing success and I shudder to think what would've happened if we didn't know what was coming" Danzo explained.

The third hated to admit it but Danzo was right and he was foolish to not step in. Naruto got his mission and succeeded and like any shinobi he deserves his reward. "So we all agree that Naruto Uzumaki should be named chunin instead of given this provisionary status" The third announced essentially bringing it to a vote.

"AY" shouted every single member of the shinobi and civilian council much to his surprise.

"With that Naruto Uzumaki will be given the vest. I'll inform young Naruto of the decision myself later today." The third announced happily since it tore him up having to deny Naruto his prize.

"Hold on Lord Hokage. Let me inform the boy instead. Think of it as my way of apologizing because my idiot son took his position from him. You can give him the vest at a later date." Tsume interjected.

'Very well then Lady Inuzuka. We'll leave informing Naruto to you. My best guess is that he's at his apartment relaxing if he isn't getting ramen." The third replied with a chuckle. He was curious how Lady Tsume would do so but decided not to question it.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Tsume said with a devious smile.

"If that's all, we will meet again in a week." The third announced before dismissing everybody.

(Naruto's apartment)

A much calmer Naruto arrived at his apartment after what was a trying and tedious day. On some level he understood how Kiba felt, but the fact he couldn't claim the girls as planned drove him nuts. As a result he made his way to the Forest of Death and went nuts, knowing that he could rope Anko into a hate fuck session. It worked and Naruto got rid of most of his stress but not all of it. He was brought from his annoyance by a knock on the door. Since he was still angry he didn't focus his senses and was given quite the surprise when he opened the door. Instead of one of his girls, his new guest woman who looked to be in her early 20s with long brown hair in a ponytail with 2 small braids. She was wearing the green chunin vest along with a pair of very form fitting blue shorts that barely went to her knees. Due to the unique marks on her cheeks Naruto realized that she was an Inuzuka but wondered why she was without her hounds. "What do you want?" Naruto growled as the young woman unintentionally brought back memories of Kiba.

The young woman shuddered a bit from the growl but kept her composure since she had a job to do, "My name is Hana Inuzuka and I'm here on behalf of my mother Tsume Inuzuka with a message for you."

"Alright" Naruto said calmly as he led Hana into the apartment. He was very suspicious of why Tsume would have her daughter send a message to him, but he was willing to listen since this was from a clan head. He gave her some water from his fridge since tea would take too long.

"So what does your mom want to tell me?" Naruto asked calmly.

"My mother wanted me to tell you that the shinobi council decided that your agreement to be made provisionary chunin is unacceptable and that you will be named a full chunin instead. You earned that right and nobody should deny you of something that you clearly deserve." Hana said robotically.

Naruto was shocked that the council was aware of his deal but even more so that they overruled him. "Thank you very much Ms Inuzuka." Naruto replied politely his bad mood vanishing. With his mood gone, Naruto realized just why the young woman was there and had a smile on his face.

"You're welcome and if that's all I want to get going" Hana said with a slightly strained voice. Like any Inuzuka Hana had a fantastic sense of smell and the smell of sex was all over the house. Not just the active smell of Hana's friend Anko which meant that the pair had intercourse recently but the scent of her friend Yuugao. Hana's animal instincts were going crazy and if she stayed much longer she was certain that she would join her friends in the young man's bed. 'Dammit Mom why did you do this to me' Hana thought mentally.

"Of course but I don't believe you're finished." Naruto said with a slightly more authoritative tone.

"What do you mean by that" Hana said nervously. His aura was intoxicating and she tried desperately to hold back.

"Normally the old man would've been the one to tell me that but clearly your mom decided to do it for some reason." Naruto smiled.

"What's your point" Hana said nervously.

"I believe your mother sent you as a peace offering since the one who protested my decision was your brother" Naruto smirked as he walked up to the young woman.

"What do you mean?" Hana said nervously as her body began to stiffen.

Naruto knew that this was his chance and if he was going to make his move now was his shot. He knew about the Inuzuka's animal nature and thanks to the smell of sex in the room he knew that she was in trouble. All he needed was a small push and she was going to be his. "She wanted me to-" Naruto had to pause because somebody knocked at his door and this time his senses did pick up who it was. 'Dammit Haku you're gonna pay for this later' Naruto groaned internally.

"Nevermind. Tell your mother I said thank you for letting me know and that I look forward to seeing her at the council meetings" Naruto said reluctantly since he did promise Haku to help her move in. He would have to enjoy Hana on a later date since Haku was priority.

"Of course" Hana replied before quickly leaving the house. A moment later, Haku walked in with a guilty look on her face.

"It seemed I interrupted something didn't I" Haku said nervously having noticed Hana walk out and realize she messed up.

"Yes you did Haku… but we'll discuss that after we move you into my apartment." Naruto said calmly though Haku knew that he was anything but calm. A few hours later Haku was moved in and her new bed got a good workout thanks to Naruto fucking Haku senseless. With Haku moved in, it was time to talk to Ami and Ayame since they would be the easiest girls to reach.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto's strange day continued when he found that not only was Ichiraku's closed for the entire day, but that Ami had taken the day off at the hotel. **"Seems like your mates are all busy." Kurama snickered.**

'Yep and we both know what that means.' Naruto replied realizing what was going on. Ino was planning a party for him to celebrate his new clan status at the mansion and recruited Ami and Ayame to help. He was going to reveal it sooner or later anyway so he couldn't complain and it gave him an excuse to try the hot springs in the village, something he hadn't been able to do up until now.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall had arrived and Naruto slowly made his way towards the mansion, flaring his chakra so Karin could let everyone know that he was on the way. It took him about twenty minutes to get to the mansion and when he arrived at the entrance to the compound and he realized that he couldn't sense anybody. "Okay so pervy sage is here also" Naruto smirked since Jiraiya was a seal master and could create a seal that could stop his senses from detecting anybody while allowing a sensor to detect his own chakra. A few minutes later he arrived at the door of his mansion and he had to steel himself for what was to come.

"SURPRISE!" a large group of people shouted out as he opened the door. If he didn't know what was coming he probably would've attacked somebody on pure instinct.

"I'm pretty sure surprising a shinobi is a stupid idea." Naruto deadpanned at the crowd which consisted of Ino Tenten Hinata the Third Hokage Jiraiya Kakashi Sakura Sasuke and Konohamaru's group of friends Most of the group was in their standard clothes but Ino was in a long purple cocktail dress that showed of her impressive figure and high heels. Tenten was in a red sleeveless dress that had a slit to show off her incredible legs along with a pair of dress slippers and Hinata was in a blue flower kimono and geisha sandals.

"Considering you knew we were waiting I figured that it was okay" Ino teased as she walked up to him with a smile and kissed him on the lips.

"We figured that if everyone here decided to surprise you, you might actually attack somebody so we went with friends and family for that part. Everyone else is in the living room talking" Tenten teased kissing him on the lips as well.

"So what do you think Naruto? How do we look?" Hinata smiled before giving him his third kiss.

"You girls look great but I'm wondering why pervy sage is still conscious." Naruto teased causing everybody to sweatdrop.

"He actually did get a huge nosebleed boss but the old man helped him clean up. It was hilarious… OW" Konohamaru explained before Hanabi struck him on the side.

"Be nice Konohamaru" Hanabi chided.

"Okay" Konohamaru pouted causing everybody to chuckle.

"Well alrighty then, let's go" Naruto smirked as he made his way into the living room and the rest of the party. The living room was pretty much what he expected with a good few clan heads sitting and talking along with the other Leaf shinobi from his age group, the exception being Kiba, no doubt his punishment for what happened. The older version of the Ino Shika Cho trio was relaxing and chatting with each other along with Shino's father Shibi and Hiashi was talking with Kurenai no doubt about Hinata's progress. Tsume was talking with Anko and Yuugao about something but Naruto didn't interrupt him. Much to Naruto amusement Gai and Lee were talking with Neji and the pair was calm for once.

Shikamaru was taking a nap on the couch while Choji was munching on some snacks. Interestingly enough he didn't see Karin Kin Tayuya Ami or Ayame which caught him off guard. Of course when the guest of honor walked in everybody turned to him stopping the conversation.

"So what do you think Naruto" Kakashi said with a smile.

"I think a few people are missing" Naruto teased since it was pretty much what he expected.

Everyone deadpanned but Ino naturally spoke up as the representative for the girls "Ayame and her father are in the kitchen with Ami helping out since she's used to this kind of thing. Karin Kin and Tayuya are acting as waitresses so you won't see them until later. Their outfits are really cute actually" Ino smirked.

"I see" Naruto smiled since he figured the girls would use the maid outfits they got a few days ago and he wasn't about to say no to that.

"Why don't you enjoy your party Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village" the Third said happily as the group applauded Naruto for being officially named Chunin. He spent the next hour speaking with various shinobi clan heads about what it's like and what he was going to expect moving forward. He spent a few minutes with Shikaku Nara about strategy and Choza about some restaurants that he thought Naruto should try, he would obviously still eat plenty of ramen but he figured it was time to expand his pallet. Of course there were also the awkward conversations like the one he had with Ino's father. Inochi said that he was glad that Naruto had become such a fine man and that he would allow Ino to move in with her and that she could still be head of the Yamanaka clan. He also reminded Naruto that if he proved himself unworthy of Ino that he would personally torture him. Hiashi told him that he was going to move forward with Hanabi as clan head, and that Hinata could move in also. He was a bit worried for Hinata but Hiashi reminded Naruto that Hinata was a strong woman thanks to his help. Tenten's father also gave his blessing for Tenten to move in with him, unfortunately for her there were only two rooms on the top floor so she'd have to live on the second floor. He felt bad for Tenten and promised to work on a solution at a later date. There was a brief moment where he spoke with Tsume about her friendship with his mother and avoided talking about the Hana situation since it was a private matter and there were some people with great hearing in the room. Eventually it was time for dinner and Naruto was nervous because he had a massive appetite and there wasn't much food in the house.

(Scene Skip)

"Wow" Naruto said in shock as he checked out the spread in front of him. Not only was there multiples large bowl of ramen but a ton of barbequed beef and various other dishes that were piping hot. Clearly the girls had gone shopping while he relaxed otherwise this shouldn't have been possible.

"Not bad huh kid. Almost all of it was cooked by me and Ayame. I'm not just a ramen chef after all." Teuchi smirked.

"Hey I helped. Without me and Ino going shopping you wouldn't have been able to make this spread" Ami protested causing Teuchi to chuckle.

Naruto was pleased by the results but he decided to get somebody else's view, "Hey Choji, what do you think" Naruto smirked as he turned towards the food expert among his teammates.

"It all looks awesome. I can't believe you have such a great spread Naruto" Choji said with his mouth holding back a massive amount of drool.

"Thanks Choji but remember you need to share with everyone" Teuchi teased.

"I told Choji to eat a little bit earlier so his stomach won't be empty" Choza said with a smile.

"Yep but this spread looks amazing regardless." Choji smiled and he was eager to sit down and eat.

"Hold on Choji" Ino lectured knowing how impatient her teammate was.

"Aww what's wrong Ino" Choji pouted.

"We need to get everyone seated and I worked hard on planning where people sit. So wait a bit and you can start eating" Ino said sternly before Choji nodded his approval. Apparently Ino put Naruto and his girls on one table along with Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke and Karin was responsible for taking care of everything there. The second table consisted of the rest of the young shinobi along with Konohamaru's team, which included Hanabi much to the surprise of Naruto and Hiashi. Kin was chosen to look after them. The final table was the clan heads Jiraiya and the Hokage and they were watched over by Tayuya. Naruto sure that was Ino testing Tayuya's loyalty and wanted the other clan heads to evaluate how trustworthy she could be. It was genius and Naruto was gaining a newfound respect for Ino.

(Scene Skip)

The dinner was a rousing success since there were no incidents at all. Of course the food was also an incredible sight to behold and Naruto enjoyed everything. Once dinner was over, the Third gave Naruto his final reward for his big mission his chunin vest. The vest actually had an attachment for Red Fury which Naruto was surprised by. All he needed to do was replace his black sleeveless vest with his chunin vest and he was set to go again plus he could start wearing his sword full time.

With dinner over, his focus now turned to his upcoming harem night which was going to be chaotic as hell. Obviously Ino Hinata and Tenten were here along with Karin Kin and Tayuya which meant he was going to be busy. Ami pulled him aside saying she wanted to celebrate in his VIP room after he handled the girls here and Naruto acknowledged that figuring that Ayame would join her sooner or later. As for Anko he figured she'd meet him in her house at the Forest of Death. Luckily for Naruto he put a Hirashin seal in the house during the hate fuck session. Naruto naturally warned Jiraiya that any attempt to peek would end very badly for him. Something Hiashi and Inochi seemed to double down on much to Naruto's amusement.

" **So the time has come huh" Timaeus said with a nervous smile.**

'Yeah but I wanna ask you something beforehand Timaeus' Naruto said nervously. With everything happening Naruto had to focus on protecting his new clan from any potential enemies. There was no doubt that his true origins being revealed would cause nations who didn't like his father to go after him or his girls on missions.

" **What is it?" Timaeus wondered.**

'I want to give the girls dragons of their own. How would I do that?' Naruto thought to himself. Ino Hinata and Tenten were powerful kunoichi in their own right but you could never be too careful.

" **I'll transmit the technique to you now and I was wondering when you'd ask." Timaeus teased.**

'I didn't know if I was worthy enough yet' Naruto replied.

 **You became worthy the minute you saved your clanswoman and your village" Timaeus said calmly as he focused his energy.**

"Thank you" Naruto smiled because he was worried he wouldn't be able to protect his new family.

" **So where to first kit? You've got a long night ahead of you." Kurama smirked.**

Naruto agreed and the girls were making their intentions obvious. Ino Tenten and Hinata were in his main room while Karin Kin and Tayuya were waiting in Karin's room on the second floor since she had the largest of those rooms. He could use shadow clones for sure but he wanted to honor their 'first night' with his own appearance despite how draining it would be.

AN: The mass Orgy will take place in a special chapter that I plan to release alongside this one. Sorry to delay it but I wanted to do this one justice.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto opened his eyes, he was met with a sight that he couldn't believe considering what happened the night before. Hinata Hyuuga was bobbing her head up and down his morning wood trying to milk his seed. "Seriously Hinata, after last night you want more" Naruto groaned before cumming into her mouth. Naruto had no idea how long she was at it for but he was actually impressed at how much seed he had sent into her mouth considering how much fun he had the night before.

"Good morning to you to Naruto." Hinata said sarcastically after she swallowed his seed.

"I see he's finally awake. You've been at it for what twenty minutes" a clearly awake Ino teased from his left side. Naruto couldn't see Ino but he could tell that she was amused by something

"Yea yea" Naruto deadpanned before he was silenced by a kiss from Tenten who was standing up on the right side of the bed.

"Not to interrupt the fun but I gotta meet with Gai sensei in 30 minutes and I was hoping I could get a nice booster shot while I shower." Tenten said with a lustful look on her face as Naruto got a full view of her naked body yet again a sight he enjoyed a fair bit the night before.

'You gotta be kidding me. After last night these girls still want more' Naruto groaned. "Sure Tenten let's go." Naruto grunted as he made his way to one of the showers with Tenten so he could give her the booster shot she wanted.

(Scene Skip)

When the now showered Naruto and Tenten made their way back to the room, they were met by Ino who was dressed and ready to go to her own team meeting. Ino actually woke up first but let Hinata get her taste of Naruto while she went for a shower. "When we get back from the daily missions can we talk about why you bit us yesterday?" Ino said nervously remembering the oddest part of the night before

"No problem Ino." Naruto smiled before kissing his second fiancée on the lips. It was time to start his first day as a chunin.

(Scene Skip)

Halfway to the training ground, he was met by Jiraiya. "What's up pervy sage?" Naruto wondered.

"I have a mission for us from the Third Hokage" Jiraiya revealed much to Naruto's surprise.

"Why didn't you guys bring this up yesterday since I doubt it just popped up" Naruto wondered.

"We figured you deserved one night of glory considering all you've been through and the mission would've distracted you." Jiraiya smirked.

"Alright so when do we leave" Naruto wondered since he was always up for a mission.

"Meet me by the main gate in one hour. This should take us about a week so pack accordingly."

"Alright but what about my team." Naruto wondered.

"Leave that to the old man" Jiraiya said firmly.

"Works for me" Naruto shrugged. Something about this stunk but he figured that if the Third was sending him and Jiraiya there was a reason for it.

(Tea house)

Kakashi was late as usual but this time it wasn't because of the memorial stone. He was sitting in a tea house with Zabuza Momochi of all people having breakfast. "So why did you call me here Kakashi" Zabuza growled clearly annoyed by all of this.

"I was just curious what it was like in the Mist Village." Kakashi smirked as he looked in front of him. Two people were sitting at the same tea house in odd outfits. Large straw hat and Long black robes with red clouds. For Kakashi these men were extremely suspicious and he had to do something.

"Ahh yeah. It was extremely hot and humid and my fellow swordsmen were brutal." Zabuza noticed the men also and it was why the pair was at the tea house.

"Ironic isn't it. The Village Hidden in the Mist is actually hot instead of cold." Kakashi mused noticing the men were leaving.

"Tell me about it" Zabuza said with a bloodthirsty grin. The reason he was so excited was that he recognized one of the men because of the sword on his back. This was going to be good.

(Scene Skip)

The two figures from before were walking in the village and had arrived at a bridge before stopping. "Seems we were followed" the first voice said in a light tone.

"I guess so. I knew these outfits would make us stand out" the second more gruff voice said. All of the sudden Kakashi and Zabuza appeared in front of the figures. Both figures tossed their hats to the side revealing their faces.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Itachi" Kakashi said with a twisted smile on his face.

"Same for me Kisame" Zabuza smirked as they looked at the two figures in front of them.

"I do love a good family reunion. Especially the fighting part" Kisame joked sarcastically since he knew that Itachi and Kakashi were teammates in the ANBU black ops. Kisame was a man with blue skin black beady eyes shark like teeth and blue spiky hair that reminded somebody of a shark fin with his mist headband surrounding them. The most interesting thing about the man, besides his blue skin, was that below his eyes were what looked like gills. He had a ring on his left ring finger. Second most interesting was the large sword strapped on his back.

Itachi Uchiha was just an older version of Sasuke with the exception of the purple fingernails and scar down the side of his face. Unlike his partner, Itachi's robe was slightly open with a mesh shirt underneath and his left hand was exposed. "So then are we going to sit here talking or are we going to fight" Itachi said calmly.

"I say fight. So Kakashi, can you handle the legendary Itachi Uchiha?" Zabuza smirked.

"About as well as anybody can handle him" Kakashi smirked revealing his sharingan.

"Good. Me and Kisame are gonna have a little chat." Zabuza smirked as he brought out his own blade.

"Just don't come crying when I kill you Zabu-ZA" Kisame howled as he charged his old comrade.

"Bring it fish boy" Zabuza joked as they charged. Both were instinctively aware that the water would cause others to come so they went with simple kenjutsu.

Over with Kakashi and Itachi it was a far different battle. Unlike the clash of wills between Kisame and Zabuza, Kakashi and Itachi were playing a more verbal brawl. "I've heard many tales of Sharingan Kakashi in my travels, but you are still not ready to face a true sharingan" Itachi said sternly before flaring his own to life. Itachi's other hand flared out of his coat with ninja stars waiting.

"Seems you haven't dulled since you left the village." Kakashi joked as he dodged the attacks. "So what brings you back to the village after all this time? Don't tell me you were worried that Orochimaru took us out for good." He had to distract Itachi since he knew that the minute Itachi took things seriously he was screwed.

"We're after the Fourth's legacy" Itachi admitted knowing that Kakashi would make the connection.

"Is that so" Kakashi replied with amusement at the irony. Before he killed off the Uchiha clan it was Itachi who helped protect Naruto from villagers almost as much as he did. Now he was trying to kill the same kid. He was lucky that Naruto was out of the village already thanks to the mission with Jiraiya otherwise he would probably be here ready to fight. He was brought from his musing by the water near the two of them beginning to move. 'Crap Zabuza and Kisame are starting to bring jutsu into this' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Take this Zabuza **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu** " Kisame smirked as he finished some hand signs.

"Like I'm going down that easily shark **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu** " Zabuza roared having finished his own technique.

"You should know better than to get distracted when fighting me" Itachi said from behind before slamming Kakashi in the stomach with a side kick. As Kakashi went flying.

"Shit" Kakashi swore knowing that Itachi was about to end things. Almost as to confirm his fear, Itachi appeared in front of him with an ice gold gaze.

"Sorry Kakashi but it's over" Itachi said with an almost solemn voice the last thing Kakashi saw before he blacked out was Itachi's Sharingan merging together and Itachi uttering words that he never thought possible. "Tsukuyomi"

(Inner world)

When Kakashi opened his eyes he quickly realized that he was chained to a cross and couldn't move. "I'm not gonna tell you where Naruto is Itachi even though I know what you're planning to do to me" Kakashi grunted towards the image of his old comrade.

Itachi frowned slightly since he didn't think Kakashi knew about Tsukuyomi. "Well then I suppose we have nothing to talk about. Hopefully you don't die from his old friend" Itachi said solemnly before 100 copies of him appeared and began stabbing him with a blade. As Kakashi howled in pain he knew that his struggle was only beginning."

(Outer world)

Over with Zabuza and Kisame the clash of water styles had failed to give either side an advantage and the two former partners were simply sticking to mental warfare. "You've certainly gotten stronger since we last met Zabuza. I'm very pleased" Kisame taunted. He was slightly annoyed that Zabuza was fighting him evenly but he also knew that he had to hold back.

"Oh spare me" Zabuza groaned before noticing Kakashi fall to the water.

"Looks like he's finished" Kisame said with a savage grin on his face. With Kakashi neutralized Itachi was free to attack with him and now Zabuza was screwed.

"Shit" Zabuza cursed knowing that with Kakashi on the ground the battle was over. The swordsman quickly grabbed Kakashi and got him to dry land before he fell into the pond.

"So Zabuza any last requests before we kill you" Kisame taunted.

Zabuza was in trouble and that there was very little he could do against both shinobi so opted for a much more interesting route. "No but I thought I'd tell your partner something interesting?" Zabuza said with a deadly smirk. He was sure that all the fighting had attracted some attention from the other jonin. He just had to stall for time.

Kisame growled but a nod from Itachi meant that they would hear him out. "Why not" Kisame smirked.

"I'm sure you're aware that Orochimaru tried to destroy the Leaf village but failed miserably" Zabuza explained.

"What about it? We don't have all day?" Kisame growled. Zabuza was stalling and he knew it but there was a part of him that wanted to see what he had to say.

"He was after Itachi's little brother. Apparently he attacked him and his team during the second exam and tried to give him something called a curse mark. I don't get it but the guy is bonkers." Zabuza smirked knowing that Itachi would figure out the rest. Zabuza recognized the rings that Itachi and Kisame were wearing because he had seen a similar one when he met Orochimaru. Considering what he learned about the man during the invasion, the relationship between Orochimaru and Itachi was now clear.

"I see." Itachi said with a noticeably more annoyed voice than before.

"If that's all it's time to die" Kisame yelled as he charged Zabuza. Unfortunately for Kisame, he was kicked in the face by a foot that came out of nowhere.

" **Dynamic Entry"** Might Gai shouted out as he nailed Kisame in the face.

"Bout time backup arrived. Could do with a better person but hey" Zabuza smirked as he noticed the large green spandex suit of Might Gai.

"You underestimate me if you think one man is enough Zabuza" Kisame smirked as he looked at the new entry.

"I'm not just one man, I'm the Leaf Village's Green beast Might Gai" Gai shouted as he prepared to attack.

"Kisame let's go. We don't want to start a war" Itachi said irritably.

"Fine" Kisame groaned knowing that Itachi rarely showed emotion. The two instantly vanished leaving Gai and Zabuza along with a very unconscious Kakashi.

"Should we go after them" Gai said nervously.

"No chance. We gotta get Kakashi home. Itachi did something to him before he collapsed." Zabuza said sternly. Internally he was glad that Haku told him about what happened at the exams otherwise he'd be in trouble.

"Got it" Gai said calmly realizing that Kakashi was the priority.

(Training Ground)

"Okay something's definitely wrong" Sasuke groaned. Not only was Kakashi late but Naruto wasn't here either. Something clearly happened and he needed answers.

Sakura was worried as well and decided to compromise. "How about this" I'll go by Naruto's compound and ask the girls what was going on and you can check Kakashi sensei's house" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke didn't love the idea of her going over to Naruto's mansion but since he knew where Kakashi's house was and Sakura didn't it made sense. "Fine" Sasuke grunted.

(Scene Skip)

Two hours passed since Naruto and Jiraiya left the Leaf Village with the former still unsure why he was being moved as he was. "So where are we going Pervy Sage. You still haven't told me what's going on." Naruto groaned in annoyance. He didn't like secrets and it was obvious that Jiraiya was hiding something.

Jiraiya was annoyed but luckily for him they were far enough away from the Leaf that they had a head start on the 'uninvited guests'. The mission was the truth but they were originally going to leave after his morning training was over but their guests changed the plan. "We'll be at a town in about 10 minutes and then I'll tell you what's going on. Trust me you're gonna want a second to catch your head after this" Jiraiya said sternly.

"Fine" Naruto groaned as they continued moving. Eventually they made it to a small town and Naruto and Jiraiya found a small hotel room they could rent for the day.

Once they were inside the house Jiraiya created a privacy barrier to ensure that nobody spied on them, "The old man is planning to step down as Hokage." Jiraiya said sternly.

"Wait what!" Naruto said in shock. The idea that somebody new was becoming Hokage was a bit of a concern since he had such a good relationship with the old man. True the Third was doing it for the second time having replaced his father but he didn't think that the Old man would retire so soon.

"You heard exactly what I said brat. The old man is planning to retire and you're going to help me find the person who the old man wants to succeed him since there aren't any other options." Jiraiya said calmly knowing that Naruto had many questions.

"Who does he want to choose" Naruto said nervously. Slowly but surely he realized what was going on. The old man was sending him to retrieve his successor and if Naruto's instincts were right, there was only one person they could be after.

"It's the final member of my old team, Tsunade Senju. We're going to find her and convince her to return to the Village and become Hokage" Jiraiya said with an extremely serious look on his face.

That's it for Chapter 19 and things are just getting started. I hope you guys take the chance to read about naruto's sexcapades after the party but once that's over the Hunt for Tsunade begins and Jiraiya and Naruto each go about it their own way. Unfortunately for both men there's a rude interruptions.

 **AN 2 pt 2: Okay so I promised I'd explain more afterwards and here we go. I had many different plans for the series and one of them was to add Fuu (the Nanabi jinchuriki) to his harem. I was going to do that by using the chunin exams that took place during the time skip to do so since I wasn't going to have him go on a training trip with Jiraiya. The original purpose of the mission was to get Kin and Temari into the harem and obviously I did that. The reason I took away his status was in order to add Hana Inuzuka and although he didn't take her in this chapter. He will in the upcoming special which will be uploaded tonight.**


	21. Chapter 195 Naruto's Night of Passion

Chapter 19.5 Naruto's Night of Passion

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

AN: Please read chapter 19 before reading this chapter for it to make any sense. Or just ignore it and enjoy the lemony goodness. Get ready because Naruto's about to have a lot of fun.

(Uzumaki mansion)

Naruto smirked as Ino Tenten and Hinata went up to his room to get ready for the big harem night after showing their respect to the guests involved. The only people left in the room were Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura. "Well my night's about to get interesting" Naruto smirked causing his teammates to blush.

"Yeah yeah go enjoy your harem" Sasuke grunted. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous that he had the bevy of beauties at his disposal that he did.

"Last time I checked you have a pretty nice group of girls yourself present company included." Naruto smirked causing Sakura to blush heavily. It was the worst kept secret among Team 7 that the only reason Sakura slept with Sasuke was because of Naruto's refusal to take her himself. Something Sasuke was slightly grateful for.

"I don't feel like it tonight. These last few days have been really irritating." Sasuke grunted. What went unsaid was that his annoyance was more because he wondered if Naruto had taken him seriously during their battle in the chunin exams.

Naruto couldn't help but snort since he technically did the most work of anybody in the village, "Well alright. I assume we'll all meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning."

"Yep and don't worry we can take it easy until we get new missions." Kakashi smirked since everyone was worn out from the last few days.

With that his teammates were gone and it was time to focus on the fun that was headed his way. He quickly went towards one of the walls and pressed against it to activate a privacy seal around the whole building that he crafted himself. The only person who could get around the barrier was Jiraiya, but the threat of Inoichi and Hiashi Hyuuga meant that he was safe. "Alrighty then it's time for the fun to start" Naruto smirked as he made his way up to his bedroom knowing that the girls were waiting. When he opened up the door he was met with the wondrous sight of Ino Hinata and Tenten each in just their underwear and ready for him. Ino went with a purple lace bra and panty set that showed off her incredible body. Hinata went with an indigo and white bra and panty set while Tenten went with a dark red bra and matching thong.

"I take it you're happy Naruto" Ino said happily.

"Yes I am though I'm a bit disappointed that I can't strip you girls myself" Naruto said with a lustful tone as he had to hold his own boner back.

"Well you still have the underwear to take off but let's stop messing around" Tenten smirked as she Ino and Hinata walked up to him with their hips swinging erotically.

'And here. We. Go.' Naruto thought to himself before kicking off his sandals knowing that things were just getting started.

 **LEMON START:**

As the girls walked up to Naruto he couldn't help but wonder who would be the first girl to kiss him. He got his answer when Ino pressed his lips against him in a quick kiss before she shifted behind him to allow Tenten to take her turn. Unlike Ino, Tenten's kiss was a little longer and Naruto would've grabbed her but he felt Ino pull his vest off. Clearly the girls were going with a slow seduction and he wasn't about to complain. He mentally frowned as Tenten stopped her kiss and moved to the side making room for Hinata to get her turn. Much as he expected Hinata's kiss was much more aggressive than Tenten's and she snaked her tongue into Naruto's mouth clashing her tongue with Naruto's in order to rev him up. Ino didn't want to feel left out so she decided to kiss against Naruto's neck slowly kissing him and building him up.

"Damn you girls are good" Naruto grunted in approval stopping the kiss with Hinata to do so. Typically the nights with the girls were simple and basic but it was obvious that they were planning something special.

"Thanks but we're just getting started" Ino teased as Hinata stopped the kiss allowing her to pull naruto's undershirt above his head. Once she tossed that to the side she and Hinata led Naruto to edge the bed though they kept him upright much to his surprise.

"I'm surprised you haven't done anything outside of the kiss Tenten" Naruto teased causing Tenten to pout slightly.

"My role's just getting started Naruto" Tenten smirked as she walked over to Naruto and hunched down. Naruto felt a smile grow as Tenten slid his pants off leaving him in just his boxers and revealing just how hard he was.

"Somebody's excited" Ino teased.

"Can you blame me? Three beautiful kunoichi are sharing my bed with me. What guy wouldn't love that?" Naruto said cheekily.

"Well how about these three kunoichi show you some love" Hinata teased as the girls took up their positions. Tenten fished Naruto's hardened member out and was pleasantly surprised by his 14 inches. After all he was usually only 10. Ino peppered his left side with kisses while Hinata did the same with his right. Tenten of course began licking his shaft slowly moving from side to side. Naruto was going berserk and it was taking everything he had not to come.

"Damn you girls are amazing" Naruto moaned in approval.

"What do you expect, we know our way around a kunai" Ino smirked as her kisses slowly made their way down his left side. Hinata followed suit on the right and soon both girls had made their way down to Tenten who had continued her licking slowly building Naruto up to his release.

"It's time to show you what we can really do" Hinata smirked as she unclasped her bra revealing her massive breasts. Ino followed suit and Naruto knew exactly what was coming. Tenten followed suit and the difference in breast size was obvious. Tenten was a B cup while Ino was a solid C. Of course Hinata was high D cup which was brutal.

"Man this is unfair." Tenten groaned as Ino and Hinata began moving their breasts up his sides while Tenten barely joined the group managing to get her nipples against his tip.

"Hey we all agreed on a triple boobjob plus you got to give him a blowjob." Ino pouted as she continued.

"Now girls no fighting. I'm sure by the time we're done all of us will get to enjoy Naruto" Hinata lectured.

"You're only saying that because you get first crack at this monster." Ino teased.

"Maybe" Hinata said playfully.

"Well at this rate none of us are getting anything. We need to get Naruto to cum first remember" Tenten lectured causing the girls to return to the matter at hand. Five minutes later the girls got their wish and Naruto had reached his limit.

"Girls I'm about to cum." Naruto announced happily causing Ino and Hinata to move in front of him in order to receive their reward.

"Come on Naruto let us have it" Ino smirked noticing Naruto fisting his cock in order to get the last spurt out.

"Here we go" Naruto shouted as he sprayed his seed all over the girls breasts and face managing to somehow avoid getting any into their hair.

"Whoa that's a lot of cum" Tenten gasped not expecting this much.

"Hey considering it's all of us I should expect this much." Ino smirked. Hinata stayed silent simply enjoying the feel of his cum on her body.

"It's time for the main event girls. Shall we get started" Naruto smirked.

"But of course" Tenten smirked. Each girl then took their place on the bed Tenten moving to the right side and Ino on the left leaving Hinata in the middle.

"All these beautiful pussies and just one me. What's a guy to do" Naruto wondered

"Don't you dare use shadow clones Naruto" Ino lectured as she turned to face him the small bit of cum still on her face.

"I wasn't planning to Ino" Naruto smirked as he went behind Hinata slowly lowering her panties to the side and revealing her surprisingly glistening snatch.

"Don't forget about us jerk" Tenten pouted.

"I'll get to you girls in a second" Naruto smirked before lining himself up with Hinata's snatch and entering her with no hesitation at all.

"Yes!" Hinata cried as she was filled to the brim by Naruto. Tenten was about to protest again when Naruto slid her thong to the side and plunged in doing the same for Ino and her panties.

"This'll do" Tenten groaned happily since she knew he could only do so much without clones.

"Just don't take too long with Hinata" Ino pouted knowing she could only get his fingers for the moment.

"Let me have it Naruto. Pound us stupid" Hinata smiled happily knowing that she was the first to get her lover.

"Alright ladies here we go" Naruto smiled happily as he began moving inside Hinata matching his movements with his fingers to make sure each girl got their fill of him despite two of them getting his fingers.

"You feel so amazing Naruto" Hinata moaned happily as he pistoned inside her. Ino and Tenten each moaned their approval as well though not as vocally.

"So do you hime. Your body feels perfect for me" Naruto replied happily. This was far from the first time the pair had sex and over that time his penis had molded Hinata's entrance to suit his member and his alone. Naruto of course naturally enjoyed that time much like the others.

Five minutes had passed and despite Hinata's joy the other two girls were not as happy "Can you just cum inside her already. I want my turn" Ino pouted.

"For once I agree with Ino" Tenten pouted. True they were enjoying Naruto's fingers and his clever movements but they wanted their turn with his monster dick especially after barely getting to see him over the last month.

"Fine" Naruto grunted as he pulled out of Ino and Tenten to focus on Hinata and tripled his speed. The effect was almost instantaneous on his main girl.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hinata cried out happily knowing her release was very close. A few minutes later it was showtime. Naruto was going to paint Hinata's womb white with his seed.

"Hinata I'm gonna cum" Naruto said happily.

"Let me have it Narutooooooooo!" Hinata cried as she came all over Naruto's throbbing member.

"I'm CUMMING" Naruto shouted as he filled Hinata with his batter and the princess fell to the ground happily.

"So good" Hinata mumbled before collapsing on the bed.

"Seems Hinata's happy" Ino smirked as she reached back and comp slid her panties off revealing that her snatch was eager to be next.

"So whose next Naruto" Tenten smirked sliding the thong away and spreading herself for Naruto's enjoyment. Both girls made it clear they wanted their Uzumaki time and neither would be denied. The girls had naturally agreed that Hinata should go first but as for who was second, they decided to leave that up to Naruto.

Naruto was unsure which one to go for next. Tenten was the tightest of the girls but Ino's moans were always more enjoyable. Plus there was the girls breasts glistening from combination of his cum and sweat. 'I got it' Naruto smirked as he made his way over to Ino.

"I guess I'm next" Ino smiled glad that she had won the war.

"Not quite" Naruto smirked as he flipped Ino onto her back and smiled.

"Wait a minute you're not" Ino gasped realizing what she was up to.

"Yes I am. Tenten get on top of Ino" Naruto said with a lustful expression.

"This should be fun" Tenten said happily realizing what Naruto was after. A second later Tenten climbed over the collapsed Hinata and placed herself above Ino pressing her body against hers. The exotic image of Tenten's tan skin and Ino's white skin made for an exotic combo and Naruto's member roared back to life.

"Here we go" Naruto smirked as he lined up with Ino's pussy and slid in wanting to make sure that his girls all got love.

"Oh yeah!" Ino cried as Naruto filled her to the brim and began moving inside her.

"Aww no fair" Tenten pouted.

"Oh relax Tenten" Naruto chuckled before pulling out of Ino and sliding into Tenten.

"There we go!" Tenten said happily. For the next ten minutes Naruto alternated between Ino and Tenten hammering each girl with a nice smooth pace and making sure each got an equal amount of Naruto time well at least as much as possible

"Naruto I'm about to cum" Ino yelled much to Naruto's joy.

"Me too" Tenten added.

"Well I'm close myself so let's finish this off." Naruto said happily as he increased his pace feeling his limit approach.

"I'm cumming" Ino shouted.

"Me too" Tenten added and Naruto filled each girl up starting with Ino and then Tenten who each collapsed after getting their release. Hinata stayed out of the way the whole time despite her desire for more Naruto time.

 **LEMON END**

As Naruto stood over the first pair of exhausted girls he realized his night was far from over. "So now what?" Naruto wondered since he still had quite a few girls left. Kin Karin and Tayuya were next and then he had to deal with Ami and Ayame and finally make a quick trip to see Anko.

The girls each got up and looked at each other before coming to an agreement, "Shadow clone time" they all said simultaneously.

"Didn't you say that you didn't want shadow clones?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"That was only for the first time. You still have the maids to deal with and I'm sure that Ami and Ayame want their reward also. Not to mention Anko and Yuugao. If we kept you all to ourselves it would be foolish" Ino smirked. Hinata may have been the head of the new Uzumaki clan but she was the manager of the girls.

"We'll take the shadow clones for now" Hinata smiled.

"Ino's right." Tenten added.

Naruto was about to accept his girls invitation but Timaeus had other ideas, **"Aren't you forgetting something?' Timaeus lectured.**

'Hmm…. Oh right the dragons' Naruto replied.

' **You humans and your distractions from sex. It's any wonder that old pervert became a great ninja" Kurama scoffed.**

"What's wrong Naruto" Hinata said nervously.

"Well I wanted to give you girls something else instead of a good night but I don't have time to explain it." Naruto said nervously.

The girl's eyes widened since it likely meant something special to the Uzumaki clan. "Okay Naruto we trust you" Ino said timidly. She had no clue what was coming and she was a bit nervous for once.

Naruto smiled as he began making some hand signs, "That's good and sorry if this hurts for a bit" Naruto said calmly before biting each girl on the neck starting with Hinata.

"This is amazing" Hinata cried out.

"What's going on" Ino moaned.

"Incredible" Tenten cried. Each girl could feel the new power flowing through them but had no idea.

"That should do it" Naruto said calmly.

"What the hell was that?" Ino said in disbelief. She may not have realized it but thanks to the bite there was a small tattoo with the kanji for dragon on her right arm. The mark was invisible now and would remain that way until Naruto chose to explain it.

"It's my gift but you probably won't be able to open it for some time." Naruto said cryptically.

"That's no fun" Tenten pouted.

"She's right, tell us more" Hinata questioned.

"Well I'd love to say more but I have other girls to play with" Naruto teased as he made the familiar cross seal for Shadow clones making one for each girl. Going over to the closet he grabbed a dark black robe and made his way out of the main bedroom knowing that Karin Kin and Tayuya were waiting in Kin's room for him to arrive.

(Scene skip)

When he opened the door to Karin's room Naruto had no clue what to expect. Kin and Karin had each enjoyed Naruto on multiple occasions but he hadn't enjoyed Tayuya yet. So when he opened the door to find a naked Tayuya in the middle of the bed an equally naked Kin eating her out. A naked Karin was sitting in her chair, pleasuring herself with a black dildo that was about his size and shape. "Am I interrupting something" Naruto teased as Kin and Tayuya looked on almost embarrassed.

"Umm... well…" Kin stammered quickly moving away from Tayuya. Her own nakedness wasn't a problem but it was the positon she was in that bothered her.

"Short version is Tayuya was nervous since she knew you were coming for her and Kin decided to help her loosen up. I decided to watch and enjoy figuring you'd come soon enough to give us all what we want." Karin explained with an evil grin on her face.

Kin and Tayuya looked at the girl almost in betrayal considering the circumstances. "Dammit Karin why didn't you warn us. You're the sensor of the group" Tayuya cursed a bit embarrassed that Naruto had seen her like that. It wasn't the first time that Kin had munched her pussy but considering that this was to be her first time with a true Uzumaki she was worried he would judge her.

"Thought it would be funny" Karin teased.

"Well in that case no sex for you" Naruto smirked.

"Hey that's not fair" Karin groaned.

"Serves you right" Tayuya replied happily.

"I'm kidding, but you will be going last" Naruto said calmly. The whole thing ended the tension in the room and now the focus was back on the upcoming orgy.

"I know it sounds strange but I was nervous about everything. I'm the new girl and well" Tayuya said nervously but Naruto smiled as he made his way over to Tayuya and kissed her softly on the lips.

 **LEMON START**

"Don't worry about being nervous for right now. Just let me make you feel good" Naruto smirked as he took off his robe revealing his hardened member and causing Tayuya's eyes to widen.

"Damn you're huge" Tayuya said in shock at the 12 inches that he was sporting at the moment.

"Thank you and it's all for you" Naruto said with his trademark smile.

"Just be gentle since this is my first time with a man" Tayuya blushed heavily.

"No problem" Naruto said with a smile as he slid into Tayuya's snatch slowly and carefully causing her to moan out in pain when he passed where her hymen should be. Considering the scene he walked into and Tayuya's words a moment ago, it was clear that Kin was the one who had taken Tayuya's virginity.

"So this is what sex is really like." Tayuya moaned having Naruto fill her to the brim. She occasionally had fun with Kin back in the sound village but this was her first time doing it with an actual man.

"Yep and I'll wait until you're ready before I start moving" Naruto said lovingly.

"Don't forget about little old me" Kin smirked as she snuck behind him and pressed her breasts against him

"But of course" Naruto smirked as he began making out with Kin until Tayuya was ready. Not even a minute later he got his conversation.

"Let me have it Naruto" Tayuya said with a hint of anger that Kin had stepped in.

"Alright" Naruto smirked as he began moving inside Tayuya while Kin moved to the right side in order to make out with him while he hammered her best friend. For the observing Karin it was truly an erotic sight.

"Man he's good" Karin muttered in shock. Of course she had experienced him herself and heard stories from Ino and the others but Tayuya's moans of pleasure were something else.

"Thank you" a voice said into her ear and she yelped before realizing that a shadow clone had popped up next to her.

"W-w-when did you show up" Karin said bashfully not expecting this change.

"A second ago when you were distracted. So are we gonna chat or fuck" Naruto smirked knowing that Karin had a bad habit of losing herself during such times.

"Totally fuck" Karin smirked as she slid the vibrator out and put her hands against the bed.

"Here we go then" Naruto smirked as he slid two fingers into her snatch for a brief moment.

"What's the deal I thought we were fucking" Karin grunted ignoring the moans from Kin and Tayuya.

"We are… just not your pussy" Naruto smirked as he stuck the fingers into her rosebud to prepare for some fun.

"Oh shit" Karin gasped realizing what Naruto was after.

"Get ready Karin" the Naruto clone smirked as he lined himself up with her ass and plunged in instantly.

"Kyaa!" Karin moaned not expecting him to go the anal route"

"Damn that's tight" Clone Naruto grunted as he slowly began moving inside Karin's snatch.

Meanwhile the original was picking up his pace thanks to his clones actions. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Tayuya moaned as Naruto kept hammering her snatch with an impressive speed.

"So I go so far as to get Tayuya to wear that frilly outfit and get her ready and right now I'm the only one without Uzumaki meat. Some life I've got" Kin pouted.

"If you wanted to fuck just say so" Naruto smirked as he moved Kin on top of Tayuya.

"Fuck me you stud" Kin shouted clearly wanting some Naruto time.

"Get your own Kin. This stud is mine" Tayuya pouted clearly mad that her friend was hogging the spotlight.

"RelAXX there's plenty of NAAAAruto for everyone" Karin grunted as Naruto pounded her ass.

"She's right but I should really get going" Naruto smirked as he began hammering Tayuya's pussy again while sliding a finger inside Kin's happy snatch.

"So good" Kin moaned out clearly happy that she was left out of the fun.

"You deserve another reward Kin" Tayuya smiled as she grabbed her friend and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Damn that's hot" Naruto smirked as he continued to move inside Tayuya's surprisingly wet entrance. Clearly Kin had done a wonderful job. Much like before Naruto had the familiar moans of 3 beautiful girls and he could only help but enjoy the fun. For fifteen minutes Naruto enjoyed Tayuya's walls while his clone plunged into Karin's ass with gusto. Kin was slightly left out but considering she had a month on the others she didn't mind too much. In the end it was Tayuya that reached her limit first

"Naruto I'm about to cum" Tayuya announced happily once she reached her peak.

"Me too Tayuya" Kin yelled out.

"That makes three of USSS" Karin cried out happily.

"We're close too" Naruto and his clone said at the same time. About a minute later and everyone was finally ready.

"I'm CUMMING" the occupants of the room cried as the respective orgasms filled the room. Naruto's clone cumming into Karin's ass while the real one deposited his load in Tayuya's pussy. Kin may not have had a Naruto inside her at the moment but she was certain that she'd get hers soon.

"That was incredible" Tayuya moaned still worn out from her first time with her new master.

"Yeah" Naruto smirked as he held himself together. Annoyingly enough his clones from Ino Tenten and Hinata picked that moment to dispel and Naruto was forced to deal with all of their memories at once. Not to mention the clone that was in Karin's ass vanished as well.

"Hey Naruto can you fuck my pussy this time" a still horny Karin moaned as she made her way towards Naruto, ready for way more.

"Plus I still haven't had a turn" Kin teased before getting up and kissing Naruto on the lips.

"Shouldn't be a problem. He's rock hard again" Tayuya said with a slight blush. The fact he did all that and wasn't even close to done was amazing.

"I have a few more appointments to keep otherwise I'd do it myself" Naruto smirked.

"Just give us some shadow clones" Karin suggested and the two girls agreed.

"Sure" Naruto smiled before making 3 more clones for each girl. True he could've given these girls their own marks like his main girls but he still didn't trust Tayuya and knew that if he marked only the first two he could cause himself a headache

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

When Naruto arrived at the VIP room he was met with a surprising sight. Ami and Ayame were both on the bed naked but asleep. Clearly they planned for a big night with Naruto but with all the work they did they were exhausted. It's a shame that they're tired but I understand" Naruto smirked before kissing each girl on the cheek and going for the shower in the room. Lucky for him he had a copy of his outfit at the hotel for just such an occasion. A quick shower later and he used the Hirashin to go over to Anko's bedroom in the Forest of Death ready for the final batch of fun.

AN: Sorry I couldn't fit an Ami Ayame double in but I was running low on space and wanted to get to the next part in this chapter. It'll be worth it though.

(Scene Skip)

When Naruto arrived in Anko's bedroom he figured he'd find his purple haired lover and possibly Yuugao, but not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine what was happening on Anko's bed as he looked from the left side of the room. Anko was on the edge of her bed naked and so was Yuugao who was against the back of the bed. In between the two women was a third woman who was taking a dildo in the pussy from Anko while munching on Yuugao's cunt. The identity of that third woman was Hana Inuzuka, and he just so happened to arrive just as they had finished a round of sex with Hana's face revealing itself as she howled with pleasure having just cum.

"Hey brat" Anko smirked not bothered at all by the sight. Before Naruto arrived Ino had told Anko of her plans for tonight and she figured that he would Hirashin over at some point.

"Good evening Naruto" Yuugao said calmly as she got off the bed to reveal her naked form. She was slightly embarrassed but then of course there was Hana.

"N-N-Naruto what are you doing here?" Hana stammered now sporting a massive blush on his face as she got up as well. She knew that there was no point in hiding herself as she got off the bed.

Naruto could've gone many ways with this but figured that he'd just stick to the simple, "Well I was gonna fuck Anko to celebrate becoming the official head of the Uzumaki clan but I definitely didn't expect this." Naruto was beginning to regret not bringing his robe.

"I see" Hana blushed heavily.

"Oh shut up and get naked blondie. You could've fucked Hana earlier but ice girl interrupted." Anko scoffed as got into Naruto's favorite positon, which ironically enough was doggystyle.

"What do you mean by that Anko?" Hana said nervously as she looked towards her best friend. A hint of betrayal in her eyes.

"You honestly think that AHH" Anko groaned as she felt a large slap against her ass. Looking back she was pleased to find that Naruto had slapped her on the bed and was already naked.

 **LEMON 2 START:**

"That's not very nice Anko. Don't ruin the fun" Naruto smirked as he got onto the bed and quickly lined his hardened cock with Anko's ass. Before Anko could complain he slid into her ass with one motion much to the surprise of the other two.

"Sorry Naruto" Anko grunted from the beautiful experience. Yuugao and Hana both looked on in shock.

"How long have you and Anko been having sex" Hana questioned.

Naruto looked over at Hana in amusement before beginning to move inside Anko, "It's been a little while but that's not important now. Yuugao come over here." Naruto motioned towards his ANBU lover.

"Of course Lord Uzumaki" Yuugao smirked using his new title before moving to his left side and getting up next to him.

"You can watch for now Hana but I'm coming for you shortly" Naruto smirked as he took his cock out of Anko's ass and slid it into her pussy causing Anko to cry out happily from having him truly inside her.

"You better make this count brat. I know you're gonna be pretty fucking busy moving forward." Anko ordered.

Naruto was a little annoyed by this but quickly realized that Anko was riling him up on purpose, "No problem" Naruto smirked as he slowly moved inside Anko choosing slow precise strikes instead of the fast ones he usually employed.

"Don't forget about me Naruto." Yuugao cooed as she pressed her large breasts against him. Naruto responded to Yuugao's desires by snaking his hand around her back and stimulating her pussy from behind as he continued to move into Anko. It wasn't the fiercesome strikes that he usually employed but it served its purpose as an already horny Hana's eyes began to glaze over.

'So this is what he's like in action. When I was over at his apartment earlier I could smell all the different women that were with him. I thought he was gonna do something until that girl Haku arrived.' Hana thought to herself. Admittedly she was struggling with her desires all day and knowing Anko's personality was hoping to relieve herself hence the earlier position. As she watched the group she couldn't help but play with herself a little bit. It was taking everything she had not to jump over to Naruto and join in with him and Yuugao.

"Keep going Naruto" Anko moaned as Naruto continued to hammer her pussy.

"Don't worry I got plenty more to go" Naruto groaned as he continued to pound Anko. Yuugao had bent down next to him and he was currently sliding his finger inside her pussy.

Hana couldn't believe that he was still going considering what she smelt from him and it turned her on far more than she could ever imagine. Thinking back to his apartment she remembered somewhere around 8 unique scents three of which were her two friends and the ice girl that interrupted her. During the party she realized that two of the maids and the Yamanaka and Hyuuga Heiress were the other four and Tenten was the last one. Of course she had a feeling there were more girls and since it seemed like everyone was okay with it she was ready to take her shot. "Naruto" Hana called out wondering if she could join them.

"Oh get over here Hana and join the party. The kid's got plenty of juice left and you know you want to fuck him already. Your mom won't care in fact she'll be happy for you." Anko muttered still annoyed by Naruto's slow pacing.

"Are you sure?" Hana said hesitantly still trying to hold back.

"Yes I'm sure" Anko said happily.

"She's right Hana. Your mom knew about my romances and figured that she could kill two birds with one stone. So come over and get your piece of Naruto pie" Naruto smirked before quickly moving inside Anko.

Hana knew that was her cue and finally walked towards the bed and stood on the right side of Naruto's bed. "Hey Hana do you mind cleaning me up" Naruto smirked as he pulled out of Anko.

"I wasn't finished yet" Anko moaned in annoyance.

"Oh relax Anko you can finish with me" Yuugao smirked knowing that Anko hated the slow pace and was still super horny.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna leave you girls alone." Naruto smirked as he made the familiar sign for his favorite jutsu and two clones appeared. While the clones dealt with Anko and Yuugao Naruto slid to the side of the bed revealing his hardened member to the Inuzuka heiress. He didn't have to say anything but Hana knew what her job was.

"I know I won't be as good as Anko but let me at least try" Hana said nervously as she hunched down and spread her lips around Naruto's member. She had done blowjobs with Anko's dildos a few times over the years but this was her first time around a real dick.

"Nice job Hana but we need to get moving because I'm pretty sure Anko and Yuugao are getting really frisky." Naruto teased hoping to get a boobjob out of this.

Hana looked towards her two friends wondering what Anko was up to and her eyes widened even more. Anko and Yuugao were in a modified 69 position on the bed but one that she hadn't expected. Anko was on top with a clone hammering her ass while Yuugao licked her pussy. Meanwhile the other clone was alternating between Anko's mouth and Yuugao own soaked pussy. Considering that Naruto already enjoyed at least five women in the last few hours it shocked Hana that he had the stamina to pull this off. The combination of the scene in front of her and Naruto's own musk was proving too much. Hana got onto the bed and laid down in a missionary position. Inuzuka women loathed the doggystyle positon for obvious reasons and Hana made her feelings known "Just put it in already. Don't worry about taking your time and just fuck me. Turn me into your woman Naruto" Jana begged as she spread herself knowing that her hymen was long broken.

"As you wish" Naruto smiled as he slammed into her at speed and Hana's howl of approval was all he needed to start moving at the quick pace that he was used to.

"There's the Naruto I know" Anko preened watching him pound Hana.

"For somebody with a cock up her ass you're pretty calm." The clone inside Anko's ass joked.

"Yeah because somebody took his sweet time trying to rile up my best friend." Anko grunted in annoyance.

"Hey guys don't forget little old me" Yuugao purred slightly.

"My bad" The Naruto clone shrugged before he decided to take things seriously this time. The other followed suit and they were lucky that the Forest was closed off. After all the moans of pleasure coming from the three women who were pillars of the village would be enough to stir anybody to action. They only got louder when Naruto received the memories of his clones that had pleasured Kin Karin and Tayuya. It was 15 minutes of pure pleasure and the girls finally reached their limit

"I'm cumming Naruto" Anko cried out knowing her ass was about to be filled with his seed again.

"Me too" Yuugao added knowing she was getting a decent supply of cum.

"Yes! Let me have it Naruto I'm about to cum" Hana howled in pleasure. Even though she was close, there was a part of her that regretted his lack of time spent on her breasts. Then again this wasn't going to be the last time they had sex.

"Here we go Anko/Yuugao" the two clones smirked as they filled their respective girl with their seed, the girl's cries of pleasure being a sign of a job well done. When they dispelled it was a sign for the real Naruto to paint Hana's pussy with his seed and he did so happily.

 **LEMON 2 END**

Naruto looked on at the three women and couldn't help but smile.

" **Not bad kit." Kurama smirked appreciating his tenant's work.**

'Now it's time to get back to the girls' Naruto smirked as Hirashin'd away, knowing that his work was done. He felt bad that he couldn't fuck Haku but figured she got her round for the day when he helped her move in.

(Scene Skip)

With his night done Naruto arrived in his bedroom with a smile on his face. "Somebody's had a good night" Ino smirked as she lay in the bed with a sultry smile on her face. Hinata and Tenten were next to her and each was naked and surprisingly had no cum on them.

"Yes I have and I assume you girls used the sex shower to clean up." Naruto teased. When Ino and the others first noticed the two bathrooms they dubbed the one on the left side of the floor the sex bathroom. A place for them to go to shower off after sex or if they wanted some shower sex before the day started. Naruto naturally agreed since he knew there would be plenty of sex. No doubt in his mind he'd have to figure a setup for the other girls living in the mansion since that would be a tad bit unfair.

"We did. Although we may have gotten a bit dirty doing so. I mean you were gone for close to an hour." Tenten teased.

Naruto felt himself start to rev up again but forced it back since he needed sleep, "That's enough sex talk for tonight. Things are going back to normal tomorrow so we need some rest" Naruto said reluctantly as he got into bed and the girls snuggled with him. Ino and Tenten were on the left side, with Ino closest to the edge of the bed; meanwhile Hinata was on his right side. It was the beginning of a beautiful life for Naruto, and he knew things were only gonna get more complicated from here on out.

That's it for this special and boy was it a doozy. I hope you liked this beautiful display of eroticism and although I couldn't get a few girls involved I hope I gave you something worth reading.


	22. Naruto's Odd Encounters

Chapter 20 Naruto's odd encounters.

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

AN: Before this chapter begins I want people to be aware of a few things so the timeline makes a fair bit of sense. For the purposes of this chapter Naruto and Jiraiya left the village an hour before Kakashi confronted Itachi.

(Hotel room)

Naruto looked at the Old Sage in disbelief since the revelation that he was helping out on such an important mission was both nerve wrecking and confusing, "So you're taking me with you to help you bring back your old teammate." Naruto wondered.

"Exactly" Jiraiya said calmly.

"I'm curious why Kakashi sensei didn't mention the mission last night?" Naruto said skeptically. He didn't mind the mission but he did mind being blindsided

"Honestly the old man told me this morning and I figured I could bond with you a little bit. I am your godfather after all." Jiraiya said hoping to build a positive relationship with the young man.

Naruto frowned since Jiraiya was still hiding something, "So what's the plan for now God-dad" Naruto said calmly. Whatever Jiraiya was hiding would be revealed soon enough.

"For right now I'm going into town in order to dig up some leads. According to my latest info she's into two things, Gambling and Sake. I figure if I hit the local bar I'll find out more.

'Yeah right you probably just want some hot chick to get your old ass off' Naruto thought to himself. "Alrighty then I'll watch the place" Naruto smiled since he had his own plans. The minute Jiraiya left and Naruto knew that he was alone he made a single shadow clone and looked at it. "Watch the place while I go investigate my own way" Naruto ordered before looking to find a gambling hall since he was rather lucky himself. Sitting around simply wasn't his style.

(Leaf Village)

Over at Kakashi's house the silver haired jonin was on the bed resting after being brought back by Gai. Not long after a bunch of jonin gathered in front of him. Asuma and Kurenai were each there along with Gai and Ebisu. Naturally Zabuza was there also since he fought with Kakashi. "Gotta say Itachi's one scary monster to K.O Kakashi that easily and Kisame isn't anybody to sneeze at either." Zabuza said nervously. He didn't like this whole situation one bit. Luckily for him, Kakashi mentioned that Naruto was out with Jiraiya so things were calm for the moment.

"Uh huh and for them to both come after Naruto is a problem." Asuma grunted.

"More than you know" Zabuza growled knowing that they weren't really after Naruto instead of the fox inside him.

"What do you-" Asuma started to say before Sasuke walked in. It didn't take long for him to notice what was happening.

"What's going on and what the hell happened to Kakashi." Sasuke said nervously. His teacher was unconscious and that meant that instead of going to their meeting he had done something. It made him even more nervous for Naruto since he was still M.I.A

"Nothing you need to worry about kid" Zabuza said sternly focusing his killing intent.

Sasuke was about to say more when a new jonin ran into the room. "Is it true that Itachi was back in the village and he's after Naruto" the jonin shouted in a panicked expression. Everyone in the room face palmed besides Sasuke who was panicking knowing what his brother was capable of. As Sasuke ran off the other jonin groaned in annoyance.

"Go after Sasuke Gai. You're the only one fast enough to keep track of him in case something goes wrong." Zabuza seemingly ordered.

"What about Naruto" Asuma said nervously.

"The kid knows his Old Man's technique. If he needs to get away he can do it easily." Zabuza reminded the group. Things were definitely getting interesting.

(Hotel room)

An hour passed since Naruto's clone was left alone in the apartment and he was currently in the process of making some tea to kill time. Like the original, Naruto didn't trust Jiraiya and annoyingly enough he was getting the same bothered feeling that he was getting before he left the village. When somebody knocked on his door the clone groaned figuring that the Old pervert was back and went to open the door, "So I take it you failed already you old per-" but stopped when he noticed two figures waiting for him, "That old pervert is gonna pay for this" Naruto groaned as he saw two very unpleasant figures in Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake.

"Naruto I'll have you come with us" Itachi said with as stern a voice as Itachi could muster.

"Hey Itachi do you mind if I cut his legs so he doesn't escape? I don't feel like chasing him around the village" Kisame said with a bloodthirsty smile.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that if I were you Kisame. By the way I've got some tea on the pot Itachi you want a cup." Naruto drawled as he walked away. Never was he happier that he was a shadow clone.

Kisame was shocked that he was recognized, "So you know who I am. It doesn't change the fact that you can't escape" Kisame growled as he reached for his sword before being stopped by Itachi.

"There's no point Kisame. He's a shadow clone. The minute we dispel him Naruto will return to the Leaf Village and we may never get to him." Itachi said calmly. He knew as well as

Naruto smiled since Itachi was just as scary as he thought and like a smart ANBU was aware of what was happening, "Let me guess Itachi, you stopped him because you have a question for me. One about what Zabuza no doubt told you when you attacked Kakashi sensei?"

"How did you" Itachi gasped in shock.

"It's easy actually-" Naruto stopped since the tea was done. After pulling the tea off the stove and pouring a cup for him and Itachi before getting some water for Kisame the three sat down and had a chat.

"Well I've never been given a drink from a person I was there to attack? But how did you know who I was and more importantly how did you know we attacked little Zabuza and Kakashi Hatake" Kisame wondered with intrigue.

"Zabuza gave me one of his old bingo books to read when he was helping me with my sword training. As for how I knew about you and Itachi my sense of smell has improved ever since I started working with the Fox so I smelled Kakashi sensei and Zabuza on you. I'm guessing that's what you're after isn't it." Naruto explained calmly.

Kisame and Itachi were shocked that Naruto was aware of the fox and that they were after it but Itachi in particular was surprised that Naruto knew that Zabuza asked him a question, "So Naruto, is it true that Orochimaru went after my brother during the chunin exams." Itachi said sternly.

"Yep and I'm guessing you have a good idea why since you're actually showing some emotion for once" Naruto smirked before sipping his tea a little bit. Itachi was as emotionless as it got and if he was showing emotion he was aware of why.

Kisame chuckled since Naruto was frightening perceptive "Hey kid, ever wonder why Orochimaru looks so young even though he's older than me and Itachi combined." Kisame teased since the tension in the room had left.

Naruto thought about everything he knew about the snake and came to a bizarre conclusion, "It may sound crazy but he's somehow found a way to put his soul into younger bodies is that right" Naruto guessed.

"Hahaha got it in one." Kisame chuckled.

Naruto deadpanned since once he confirmed it a few other things became clear, "Don't tell me that snake face went after Itachi hoping to steal his body and failed then he left whatever organization you guys are a part of in disgrace." Naruto deadpanned.

Again Naruto shocked the two since he realized a dangerous fact on instinct, "That's right and how did you know we were in some sort of group." Kisame wondered.

"Oh come on, the matching cloaks and the rings along with the crossed out headbands were a dead giveaway. It screams group of S-Rank crazies." Naruto groaned. "Snake face did go after Sasuke but thanks to me being aware that he was after him, Sasuke got away." Naruto explained more for Itachi then Kisame.

"I see" Itachi said nervously.

"By the way you guys might wanna leave pretty soon. I'm pretty sure the perv has figured out what you guys are up to." Naruto deadpanned. From what little he knew about Jiraiya's fighting style he knew that this was a bad place for them to fight Itachi and Kisame.

"Well if that's all we'll let you go. It's probably pointless to ask where the real you is hiding?" Kisame smirked.

"Yep and I suggest you hurry too." Naruto smirked as the two left. Five minutes later a person frantically knocked at the door and the clone knew who it was this time because this time his senses were up. Opening up the door he was amused to find that it was his teammate Sasuke.

"Where is he?" Sasuke said in shock still not realizing that Naruto was okay.

"Your brother's gone Sasuke. I'm a shadow clone and your brother figured it out and just decided that we'd have a little chat." Naruto smirked. Today was definitely getting amusing.

The moment Naruto explained what happened Sasuke calmed down "Geez and here I was worried over nothing" Sasuke said in a surprised tone.

"No kidding. You wanna come in and get some water Gai sensei." Naruto shouted realizing that the taijutsu specialist wasn't far behind. A green blur appeared next to Sasuke much to the Uchiha's shock.

"Where's master Jiraiya" Gai said nervously.

'No doubt panicking upon realizing the women he was with was used to get him away from me." Naruto said with a chuckle. A minute later Jiraiya arrived and Naruto could only smile at his panicked expression.

"W-w-what happened? I thought for sure Itachi and Kisame would've gotten to you?" Jiraiya said nervously.

"Sit down Pervy sage. We've got a bit of catching up to do?" Naruto smirked as he began to explain what happened. As for the real Naruto he was having some fun of his own.

(Different hotel room)

"I'm cumming" a young woman screamed as Naruto came into her with a ferocity that he didn't plan when they started their encounter. The young woman was in her early 30s with black eyes black shoulder length hair and bangs that framed her face and C cup breasts. She was average height but Naruto didn't mind since she was pretty hot.

"How was that Shizune? I imagine that this was well worth the trouble huh" Naruto smiled as he lay on the bed allowing the young woman to snuggle with him.

"I do feel a bit cheap under the circumstances, but since you helped Lady Tsunade I don't mind." Shizune teased as she looked at him with eyes filled with a passion and a face that had a bit of cum on the side of her mouth a present from one of his clones actions earlier.

Naruto kissed the women on the cheek and smiled, "It was well worth it in the end" Naruto smirked as he thought back to how he found himself in bed with a woman who gave him exactly what he needed.

(Flashback)

Naruto decided to leave the hotel without his ninja gear and headband to make sure that his identity as a shinobi wasn't obvious. It would be much easier to find information that way and it would ensure that people wouldn't question his lucky streak. He decided to ask around about the local gambling hall and it took him about 10 minutes before he hit pay dirt. When he first met Anko they played a lot of cards so he was very familiar with blackjack and poker and he was very good at it. "Mind if I play, the names Naruto" Naruto smirked as he looked at the man acting as a guard. He was a classic bodyguard with a large black suit. As a shinobi this would've been child's play to get in but he was a civilian now.

"No kids allowed" the man said sternly.

Naruto could've done a few things including his sexy jutsu but settled for an old classic. "I'm not a kid just extremely short. I'll show you my ID so you can believe me" Naruto smirked as he reached into his pocket and a very full frog wallet slipped away causing the man's eyes to widen. Naruto hid his smile as he reached for his ID but was stopped by the man who no longer cared.

"I'm sure it'll be fine to have you come in" The guard said smiling figuring that his bosses wouldn't be too upset since the kid was loaded.

"Thank you sir" Naruto smirked before grabbing his wallet and walking in. He quickly got his chips and smiled as he took his place at the blackjack table. 'All according to plan.' Naruto chuckled since greed was the lay of the land in a gambling hall.

'Deal me in" Naruto smirked as he looked at the young woman who was acting as her dealer. He was tempted to use his genjutsu on her but decided that normal luck would suffice.

(30 minutes later)

"Looks like I win again" Naruto smirked as he took the chips from his latest hand. He had started off losing but that was on purpose and after a few hands he was winning easily each time and had amassed about $500,000 in winnings. A crowd had surrounded him but he kept focus knowing that a few of them were checking for cheating since a streak like that was insane.

"You're incredible" the dealer said in disbelief. On another day he would've seduced the dealer and gone for a quickie afterwards but he didn't have the luxury of doing so today. With all the people around he figured now was the time to make his move.

"Thank you but I'm only going for one more hand and it'll be one that favors you rather nicely." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh" the women wondered.

"I'm looking for a blonde woman named Tsunade. I'll wager all of my winnings in exchange for information on her." Naruto said out loud. Of course he knew that the dealer had no clue but he was aiming for somebody else

One of the men watching him in a black suit picked that time to speak up. To Naruto it was clear that he was the boss, "So you're after Tsunade Senju huh. Funny thing is she owes this establishment 500000 in gambling debts." The man smirked. Naruto could tell he was lying and was about to call him on it but somebody beat him to it.

"That's a lie" Lady Tsunade only owes you guys 250000. Don't scam this young man" a woman shouted out.

The man was furious but quickly smiled with bad intentions in mind. "Bring whoever that was over here?" the man shouted more proof of his identity. Naruto looked on as the women revealed herself and she was fairly attractive in Naruto's view.

"Let me go" the woman shouted out as she was dragged in front of him. Naruto could see how this was going to go and decided to negotiate.

"How about this big guy. Tsunade owes you guys 250000 right?" Naruto suggested

"That's right little man. Let me guess you're going to pay that back." The pit boss smiled.

"Sure why not" Naruto smirked as he handed over the 250000.

"Alright so her debt is squared so what about this last hand." The man smirked as he let go of the women in question since he got what he needed.

"Easy I'll just wager my other 250000 double or nothing" Naruto smirked.

"Deal" the man said as he decided to act as the dealer himself to ensure the young man wasn't cheating. As the crowd look on in disbelief Naruto won the hand and escaped with all 500000 using a classic loophole.

"Nice doing business with you." Naruto said happily as he left the establishment. He smiled happily as the women from before followed him. Clearly she wanted to know more and that was his real plan. The money was just a bonus.

"Thank you very much for helping me. Is there anything I can do to repay you" the women asked nervously. Though Naruto could tell she was trying to trap him he played along.

"Before I answer that, the name's Naruto. What's your name miss" Naruto smirked as he reached out his hand.

The woman looked shocked for a moment but smiled, "My name is Shizune" the women replied shaking his hand.

"Well Shizune why don't you come with me for a bit. I know a perfect way for you to repay me" Naruto said with a lustful smirk that the old man would've been proud of. Things couldn't have gone better if he planned it. Of course he used a different hotel then the one he was staying at since he was at risk of being discovered by the perv or somebody else.

"Alright" Shizune said calmly as she walked alongside him. She knew there were only a few ways that this could go and most likely it wouldn't end well for her. Shizune had no idea how wrong she was.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto and Shizune arrived at the hotel room Naruto was pleased that things had gone so well for him. The odd thing was that he could tell Shizune was nervous for some reason, "What's wrong. You seem nervous for some reason." Naruto said calmly.

Shizune was nervous because this kid was after Tsunade and she still had no idea why. Her master didn't have any kids but just as interestingly was that the kid reminded her of somebody, "I guess I'm a little nervous about using my body as collateral." Shizune said nervously.

"Meh you're fine. The boss of that gambling hall was going to do the same thing but he'd be way gentler then I'm gonna be." Naruto retorted. He could tell that man was a gangster and the type that would have made life very difficult for Shizune. Of course even Naruto didn't see what was coming next.

Shizune smiled before locking the door on Naruto, "Yes but you see there's something that man didn't know about me" Shizune smirked as she started making hand signs out of the blue. **"Ninja Art: Poison mist"** Shizune shouted before blasting Naruto with the poison mist.

"What the heck" Naruto growled as the poison mist surrounded him. He had a feeling Shizune was a ninja but a poison user was a bit much.

Shizune looked at the downed Naruto and smiled, "You see I'm actually a shinobi and a good one if that. If he tried to do anything me I would've used this mist to kill him and his buddies." Shizune said calmly.

"I see." Naruto coughed as his cheeks turned purple from the effects of the poison.

"I have the antidote in my pocket and I'll give it to you if you tell me what you want with Lady Tsunade" Shizune said with a much angrier expression. Things were just getting interesting.

"I don't think it's gonna be quite that simple Shizune" Naruto smirked before vanishing in a puff of smoke much to Shizune's shock.

"What" Shizune gasped not expecting for Naruto to be a ninja. Before she could react she had to pause since Naruto was behind her and he held one of her kunai against her back in a position that meant that she'd be dead before she could even make a hand sign.

"It seems both of us were hiding something" Naruto smirked since this was far more interesting than he expected.

"You realize that killing me won't do you any good right?" Shizune said sternly.

Naruto smiled as he pulled the kunai back and smiled, "Why Shizune I have no plans to kill you" Naruto smirked as he spun Shizune around and gave her the kunai.

"Then what do you want?" Shizune said nervously not expecting this result at all.

"Exactly what you thought about at first, I was planning to have you tell me about where Tsunade is and give you a few mind blowing orgasms as a thank you" Naruto said with a lustful tone and a confidence that Shizune didn't expect.

Shizune paused for a moment since she didn't expect it to be that simple. Considering how much stress she's been under and the lack of romance in her life, she quickly gave in to her desires, walking over to the bed before turning to Naruto with a lustful smile, "Alright Naruto. How about you give me one of those orgasms you promised me and then if you're right I'll tell you about Lady Tsunade." Shizune teased before stripping naked for him.

Naruto had to admit she had an impressive body and he was certainly going to enjoy having sex with her. "Sounds good to me" Naruto smirked as he stripped too before walking towards the bed.

 **LEMON START:**

Naruto began the encounter by leaning up and kissing Shizune on the lips. Admittedly it was a bit awkward since Shizune was a few inches taller than him but the clash of tongues quickly turned in his favor. After a few minutes they stopped kissing needing breath and Naruto smiled, "I could kiss you for hours but I did promise you a mind blowing orgasm." Naruto smirked.

"I understand" Shizune said with a smile as she fell back onto the bed spreading herself for Naruto. She could tell that he was no slouch and any embarrassment faded.

Naruto couldn't help but admire her body which reminded him a lot of Tenten's but he had to stay focused. Crawling onto the bed he began his ministrations by trailing kisses down the left side of her body while using his right hand to play with Shizune's fairly large breasts. He was going to save her pussy for last.

"Ahh!" Shizune moaned happily as she felt her nipples get hard with each passing kiss and touch and he made his way down to her honeypot. Annoyingly enough for Shizune, he stopped right there and as she looked up at his face she shuddered at his smile.

"Well now somebody's clearly out of practice. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a virgin Shizune" Naruto smirked as he switched sides kissing down her left side.

"I am" Shizune whispered slightly. Naruto naturally heard it but decided to tease her a bit more.

"What was that" Naruto smirked as he decided to lick her right breasts with his fingers while groping her left one.

"I am a virgin! Now are you going to make me cum or not" Shizune said angrily. Any embarrassment she may have had was gone and now she just wanted to get going. It was obvious to her that he was extremely skilled and he was toying with her.

"But of course" Naruto smirked as he stopped his ministrations yet again.

"What now" Shizune growled since she was really feeling good.

"Well, I was gonna have a little more fun" Naruto smirked as he made the cross sign that he had become famous for and out popped two more clones.

"Oh my" Shizune gasped as the clones began kissing down her sides while the real Naruto crawled between her legs and snaked a finger into her very wet pussy.

"Ahhh!" Shizune cried out almost cumming from just that.

"Aww you're about to cum already" the clone on her left side smirked.

"Yeah we're just getting started" the clone on her right side teased before grabbing her head and pulling her into the kiss.

"Not fair" the clone on the left side groaned before pulling Shizune towards him.

"Guys there's enough Shizune for the both of you. Take turns like gentleman" the real Naruto scoffed while adding a second finger to her pussy.

"Got it" the two Naruto smirked as the ministrations continued.

'This is incredible. He's doing all of this with just foreplay. I can't wait until he actually sticks it inside me' Shizune gasped as the two Naruto's took turns kissing her while the other played with her breasts. Meanwhile the real Naruto had switched from his fingers to his tongue and began licking her pussy causing her to moan out even more. "Naruto this is too good" Shizune wailed knowing that her release was coming soon.

"Well if you're gonna cum do it" the Naruto clone that was kissing Shizune before teased. Both clones resumed playing with her breasts while the real one played with her pussy. It only took another minute for Shizune to scream out in joy.

'AaaaiiiiiiEEEEEEEEEEEE" Shizune wailed the signal of her release coming as she sprayed her juices into Naruto's waiting mouth.

"Tasty" Naruto smirked as he lapped up all the juices for himself causing her clones to grunt.

"Aww man we wanted some too" one of the clones grunted.

"Well sorry boys but that's how it works sometimes."

"You just want to fuck her before the old pervert realizes you're gone" the clone groaned and that was a red flag for Shizune.

 **LEMON PAUSE**

'Wait a minute old pervert… it can't be' Shizune thought to herself. Wanting to confirm her suspicions Shizune looked towards Naruto and asked a question she was afraid to answer, "Naruto you wouldn't happen to be referring to Master Jiraiya would you?" Shizune exclaimed before hopping off the bed and looking Naruto straight in the eye.

Naruto groaned since he wanted to keep his connection to Jiraiya a secret but now he couldn't avoid it. Standing up he looked her straight in the eye and said, "That's right Shizune. The truth is my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I'm from the Leaf Village. Me and the old pervert are here to find Tsunade and bring her back to be Hokage?"

Shizune gasped both at the young man's name and his mission, "So what happened to the Third" Shizune gasped since she figured that if they were looking for Tsunade something had happened to the old man.

Naruto could feel his boner go away since he had to explain what happened, "So here's the deal" Naruto groaned as he explained what happened. The clones also dispelled since the encounter appeared to be over. Once they were done Shizune was solemn as well.

"Thank you for telling me Naruto, but it looks like you're no longer in the mood" Shizune frowned since he had gone soft. The whole time the clones were kissing her she noticed how large Naruto was getting and was looking forward to him sticking it inside her.

"Yeah nothing ruins a good mood like talking about your village being betrayed and attacked." Naruto frowned.

 **LEMON RESUME**

"And here I thought you were going to give me another orgasm" Shizune teased as she hunched in front of Naruto and began stroking him back to full mast giving him a small lick to help his progress.

"This is true" Naruto smirked as he enjoyed Shizune's small strokes which got him back to full hardness and his 12 inches were ready to go.

"Much better. Now I believe you were going to fuck me and I'm pretty sure that I haven't done anything to earn that 250,000" Shizune said lustfully as she got back onto the bed and got into the doggy style position.

"Yes, yes I was" Naruto smirked as he lined himself up with Shizune's entrance before sliding in slowly piercing her hymen and going all the way to her womb. Naruto noticed the blood but considering that he had deflowered so many girls already he didn't worry about that.

"Nghh, so good" Shizune moaned as she felt Naruto fill him up completely.

"I'll wait until you're ready before I get moving since you're a little tight." Naruto said calmly understanding that she needed time to get used to the sensation. It took a few minutes but Shizune nodded her approval and Shizune nodded for him to begin. Naruto decided to take his time with slow precise strokes since that was better for this little encounter.

"So good Naruto" Shizune moaned happily with each strike.

"Oh we're just getting started Shizune" Naruto smirked as he put his hands together for a little fun.

"Hmm what's wrong Naruto" Shizune wondered unaware of what the blonde was up to.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna make you feel REALLY good Shizune" Naruto smirked as he reached forward and grabbed her breasts with his hands covered in water chakra and began moving inside her.

"My god that feels amazing" Shizune gasped not expecting him to be that talented. The water chakra was giving her breasts a stimulation that she didn't think was possible and it was taking everything she had not to cum already and Naruto had barely gotten started.

"Glad you like it but I'm just getting started" Naruto smirked as he began upping the pace.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YESSSS!" Shizune wailed as Naruto hammered her body. She was doing everything she could in order to hold her orgasm back, something Naruto noticed as well.

"Shizune cum for me. I know you want to" Naruto smirked as he took his right hand off her breast and used it to smack her ass.

"AaaaiiiiiiEEEEEEEEEEEE" Shizune wailed as the smack had the effect that Naruto wanted and she came all over his tool.

"Beautiful Shizune" Naruto said happily knowing he was still a few minutes away from his release.

"Naruto please just cum inside me already. I want to feel you" Shizune moaned since she knew he was only getting started.

"No problem Shizune" Naruto smirked before pausing much to Shizune's disappointment. That disappointment didn't last long when another Naruto popped up in front of her and she realized that this young man had the legendary Uzumaki stamina and was about to put it to the test.

"So you're using your clones again" Shizune said with wistful anticipation.

"Uh huh and I think it's time to work on your blowjob skills" Naruto smirked as he began moving again.

"Let me have it" Shizune moaned realizing that she was ruined for other men thanks to the young man in front of her. Not that she minded

 **LEMON END**

(Flashback end)

As Naruto remembered how he got to this point he smiled like a loon and had to fight back another boner since he had certainly had his fill of Shizune and needed to go back to Jiraiya. "So now what Naruto? I'm sure Lord Jiraiya is worried about you" Shizune said nervously.

"I doubt it. The old perv is probably at a bar passed… out" Naruto frowned as his clone picked that moment to dispel. As he got the memories from his clone his expression switched to pure annoyance.

"What happened" Shizune wondered recognizing that his expression had changed.

"Don't worry about it. I just gotta go back to my hotel and deal with the perv" Naruto said calmly not wanting to unnerve the women. Mentioning that two S class ninja had come by would've caused the women to panic and he didn't need that

"I see but don't forget about the other part of our deal" Shizune said calmly reminding Naruto of his original plan.

"Oh yeah you were gonna tell me about Tsunade" Naruto said absentmindedly. He was enjoying the sex so much that he forgot to get information about Tsunade.

"That's right. Lady Tsunade and I are staying in the next town over. It's about an hour away for the standard shinobi. We actually were at that gambling house the day before and Tsunade once again failed to pay her debts. While Lady Tsunade was passed out I was going to come back and apologize for her actions and I ran into you?" Shizune admitted.

Naruto frowned since the women in question didn't seem to be all that impressive or worthy of Hokage but he figured he'd find out more once he met her, "Thanks for telling me that Shizune"

Shizune blushed once more and tried to get out one last statement, "Thank you Naruto but I have to get going. I'm sure Lady Tsunade is worried about me' Shizune said calmly as she got up to get dressed.

"Yeah and I gotta get back to the perv." Naruto smirked.

"Hey Naruto I have a question for you." Shizune asked just as she finished getting her kimono onto her body.

"Sure" a now clothed Naruto said with a smile.

"Can we do this again?" Shizune said with a slight blush. Even if it was for a deal, Shizune had never felt so good in her life.

"I'm sure I can make time for you when we take Tsunade back to the Leaf Village" Naruto said confidently. With Shizune's help there was no way they couldn't convince her to return.

"Sounds good" Shizune smiled before leaving the room. Naruto left soon after and he was on his merry way.

(Scene Skip)

Jiraiya was not a happy man as he and Naruto walked towards the latest town. After Naruto returned to the hotel, Jiraiya asked him why he chose to leave a clone at the house and go alone to find information. To make matters worse Naruto found out that Tsunade was in the next town over and that meant he had succeeded where Jiraiya had failed. Jiraiya could tell there was an interesting story behind his information but Naruto wouldn't tell him. Of course that wasn't why he was saying anything, "Dammit kid why won't you say anything to me" Jiraiya cursed since Naruto had been silent once they started moving.

Naruto smirked since pissing off Jiraiya was his punishment for how he acted. "I was nearly attacked by two S-class ninja because of the fact that you decided to get fooled by a women who you could tell had a genjutsu on her. Not to mention you didn't tell me that they were actually in the Leaf Village which is why you dragged me away on the emergency mission. That's a pretty good reason not to say anything." Naruto smirked.

"I'm sorry kid but, since we have a little time how about I teach you about a really cool technique" Jiraiya said calmly as he reached out his hand and focused his chakra. Naruto looked on as a small ball of continuously rotating chakra appeared in front of him and instead of being shocked Naruto looked bored.

"Not bad pervert, so you can use the Rasengan too huh?" Naruto smirked.

Jiraiya paused for a second since he never said what the techniques name was. It was almost as though, "You're not saying that?"

"Uh huh, I can do it too" Naruto smirked as he did the same technique much to Jiraiya's shock.

"How!" Jiraiya gasped not seeing it coming at all. This was a technique that took him almost a year to master and this kid seemingly did it like it was nothing

"Kakashi sensei told me about it a few weeks before I went to class back at the academy and I've known how to do it ever since. Haven't tried using it with Wind chakra yet but I imagine that'll be downright unfair." Naruto smirked before stopping the technique to the shock of Jiraiya.

'This is bullshit. I figured I'd use the Rasengan as a way to keep the kid motivated but now I've got nothing to teach him. Damn this sucks. He can summon dragons use swords and now he can even use Rasengan. I'm practically useless to him outside of a training partner.' Jiraiya thought to himself. This was depressing on many levels for the proud sage.

"Let's get going pervy sage." Naruto said nonchalantly as they arrived closer and closer to the town. Jiraiya was still suspicious of Naruto's information but he was more depressed that he was so useless to the young man.

(Scene Skip)

When they arrived in the next town Naruto was certain that Tsunade was there. He knew because he applied a special tracking seal on Shizune while she was distracted by his skilled movements. He had to ensure that she could be trusted. From afar, the town that he and Jiraiya arrived at was quaint with tons of hills and the setup reminded him of a medieval castle with the town acting as a moat. His focus turned to Tsunade since that was the reason they were here. "So Pervy Sage think you can find her? It's been a while since you've seen her?" Naruto taunted.

Jiraiya looked at the annoyed kid and smirked perversely, "Oh yeah kid I'll recognize her real quick."

"I imagine it's for a perverted reason since your smiling like that" Naruto deadpanned.

Jiraiya huffed a bit before getting a devious idea, "Kid what if I told you Tsunade's breasts were larger than even that Hinata girl of yours" Jiraiya smirked knowing that would do the job.

Naruto got a small boner just from that alone but not enough that it was noticeable, "Understood but won't she look like an old fart like you" Naruto teased back.

"Tsunade's a master of medical techniques so she makes herself look way younger. I never knew why she did it but damn I'm glad she did." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Why don't we find a restaurant and get some food, I'm starving." Naruto groaned. He could lead Jiraiya to Tsunade later but he did need some food. Plus he could tell there was way more to Tsunade then Jiraiya was telling him. After all she left the village for a reason and finding out what that reason was would be the key to getting her to come home.

"Works for me kid and there's a nice place nearby." Jiraiya smirked as he led them into town. Naruto smiled as Jiraiya slowly led them in but he had to hold back his smile when he realized Shizune was there also.

'Well I'll be damned' Naruto thought to himself not expecting the pervert to do the job for him. As they walked in Naruto looked for any signs of Tsunade but the pervert beat him to it.

"Been a while Tsunade" Jiraiya smirked bringing Naruto from his musings. Looking up Naruto saw a woman that appeared to be in her mid-30s with blonde hair framed around her face. She was wearing a green jacket over a gray with black striped blouse that barely hid her massive breasts. Jiraiya wasn't kidding and Tsunade made Hinata look flat by comparison.

"What the hell are you doing here Jiraiya" Tsunade growled as she stood up revealing a pair of grey pants and black heels.

"We need to talk" Jiraiya said with a surprisingly serious expression.

That's it for Chapter 20. Yeah it's different from canon so what. Don't worry I've got some fun planned in the next chapter so get ready.


	23. Legacy

Chapter 21 Legacy

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Naruto's mansion)

Karin was relaxing in her room out of boredom since Naruto was gone and Anko was giving Tayuya and Kin a tour in place of Naruto. True they went out with Ino but she was focused on shopping so they didn't learn anything. The fact that Anko found somebody she could vent to about Orochimaru didn't hurt and if anybody realized they were ex sound ninja Anko would shut them up. All of the sudden, she received a knock on her door and when she flared her senses she realized that it was Ino. "Well this is interesting" Karin said with a smile. Ino was the 'manager' of the harem despite Hinata being the clear number one. Opening the door she noticed that Ino was nervous about something. "What's wrong Ino? You're rarely this nervous." Karin said calmly.

"I know you're part Uzumaki so I figured you might be able to explain something." Ino said bashfully.

Karin smiled since the reason she was there was obvious at this point, "I'm guessing you want to know why Naruto bit you girls on the neck while you were having sex the other night" Karin said bluntly knowing about the present her cousin had given them.

"How did you know!?" Ino said bashfully and with a massive blush on her face.

"Because I'm an Uzumaki duh! If everything, I know about Naruto is accurate then what he did was a natural move." Karin smiled.

"So what did he do?" Ino wondered since it was bothering her all day. She began to feel a phantom pain on her left arm but it didn't last very long and she figured that it had to do with Naruto's bite.

Karin didn't want to tell the whole truth since that was Naruto's job. That being said she didn't mind giving a hint, "How much do you know about the Summoning jutsu" Karin asked calmly.

"I know that you sign an animal contract and then you can summon that animal but I didn't sign anything" Ino explained in confusion.

"Normally that's true, but this one is special. I'd tell you more but that's on Naruto." Karin explained. She picked up on Naruto's teasing habits and she was going to do her part.

Ino was stunned because Karin all but admitted that Naruto had allowed her to sign a summoning contract. "I see so do you at least know WHAT animal I may or may not be able to summon." Ino questioned since this was clearly not a standard beast.

"A dragon" Karin smirked causing Ino to faint in shock not that Karin could blame her. Karin took Ino and placed her on her bed and left her there to rest

'I'm not surprised that he gave those three the dragon summoning but the fact that I don't have one as an Uzumaki is a bit surprising. I'm starting to wish that my mom told me all the details about the dragons.' Karin mused. She didn't get into the fact that Kin and Tayuya didn't get them either since Naruto himself didn't completely trust the girls yet.

(Restaurant)

Tsunade Shizune Naruto and Jiraiya sat down with only Naruto looking amused at the situation. Shizune was nervous since she had no idea if her master was aware that the young man in front of her was the one who handled her debt problem. "So Jiraiya before you get started with whatever request you want I'm curious about something?" Tsunade said with a seriously annoyed voice.

"What's that?" Jiraiya wondered. Tsunade was far calmer than he expected so clearly something had happened that he didn't know about.

"While I was asleep yesterday, Shizune went to a town not too far from here in order to erase some gambling debt I had and succeeded. Do you know anything about that?"

Jiraiya was shocked but quickly realized that Naruto was involved somehow, "Not at all Tsunade, I wasn't even aware that young Shizune was with you until just now." Jiraiya said calmly. He tried his best not to stare at Naruto since Tsunade would've quickly picked up on it.

"Alright so now that we've established that, why have you come to find me?" Tsunade said bluntly.

"I've come because I want you to return to the Leaf Village. Our old teammate attacked the Leaf Village and although we stopped him it made things very clear to sensei. It's time for him to retire and name a new Hokage and you're the person he chose" Jiraiya said bluntly. Tsunade was no nonsense and if he lied to her he might find himself smacked through the wall of the restaurant they were at.

Tsunade had an annoyed look on her face but quickly relaxed it. "Well at least you didn't have the gal to ask me for help with the newest Icha Icha book. I would've killed you on the spot if you did that." Tsunade groaned.

"So does that mean?" Jiraiya's face lit up with hope.

"Oh I'm not gonna do it but at least this was a reasonable request." Tsunade teased causing everyone else to face fault.

Jiraiya frowned since she was quick to deny the position but she knew why, "Sorry to hear that hime. I guess Dan and Nawaki are still haunting you huh?"

"Seems you left a few things out when you were talking about her huh Pervy Sage" Naruto smirked finally speaking up.

Tsunade had noticed the young man and knew who he was. Now was time to test him, "I was wondering when you were gonna speak up kid. Seems you're as calm as your father. I would've guessed you were as impulsive as that mom of yours" Tsunade smirked.

"How did you know he was Minato and Kushina's kid Tsunade? You haven't been back in the village for years." Jiraiya gasped. Something was clearly wrong and he didn't like it.

"After Orochimaru's original betrayal sensei, sought me out. He figured that I should want to know in case he comes after me. I told him that I didn't want to return but I agreed to keep in touch with him every so often. That's how I knew about Naruto here." Tsunade explained much to Jiraiya's shock since his teacher never mentioned such a detail.

Naruto looked at the women nervously since he wondered just how much the Third told her but figured that the old man would keep his jutsu secret. "So that saves time huh? As you guessed my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I kinda know why Orochimaru left the village and why pervy sage here never sticks around but you're a mystery to me. You were the embodiment of what a kunoichi should be and everyone knew it. Hell you were as feared for your combat strength as you were a medical ninja. Then all of the sudden you left the Leaf Village without a trace. What gives?" Naruto said calmly hoping to use flattery to get her to come back. Jiraiya and Shizune were shocked by his response and stood their gobsmacked. The same couldn't be said for Tsunade.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a fan of mine kid. That or Jiraiya gave you my life story as you guys walked together" Tsunade scoffed.

"I have a lady friend who idolized you growing up. I looked up to others." Naruto admitted. Tenten was a huge Tsunade fan and he remembered that report she did of her back when they were classmates. Then he realized he had a chance to hump even more misery on the old pervert and smiled, "The only thing pervy sage mentioned was that you have massive breasts and that it's a good thing you use medical techniques to look younger." Naruto teased causing Jiraiya to spit out his drink and Tsunade to twitch fiercely.

"Dammit kid, are you trying to kill me!?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"No just payback for what happened the other day." Naruto smirked.

Tsunade's eyes widened at Naruto's response but figured that she was going to get her answers sooner or later. "I'll kill Jiraiya later but I suppose you deserve an answer." Tsunade said calmly before gathering a solemn expression. "I left the village because I had to watch the love of my life and my little brother die in front of me. Each of them dying after I gave them this necklace." Tsunade paused to reveal a green emerald necklace. "They were very much like you are if the old man's notes are any indication; ambitious, loyal, fun loving, and wanted to be Hokage. Watching them die in front of me gave me a fear of blood like no other, for a medic such as myself it was a disgrace, so I left the village. The only reason I keep this necklace is because I believed it's cursed to stay in my hands." Tsunade explained with sorrow in her eyes.

"That's it. A little blood and you melt down like that. You must've killed thousands during the shinobi. You should've understood that dying is part of being a shinobi." Naruto scoffed. He couldn't believe that the legendary Tsunade was so… weak. It was actually embarrassing that Tenten looked up to a woman like that.

"You've got some nerve saying that to me kid." Tsunade growled wanting to slug the kid but held back since she knew he had been through a fair bit himself.

"Lady Tsunade is right. You no idea what she's been through." Shizune spoke up finally.

"And who are you" Naruto said coldly wanting to keep their connection a secret.

"My name is Shizune and I'm Dan's niece. After my uncle died I would've been a ward of the village if Lady Tsunade hadn't taken me in and I've been with her ever since she left the village.

"Nothing like rose colored glasses but hey people react to hard times differently" Naruto shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Shizune wondered nervously. Unlike her master, Shizune knew very little about Naruto besides his prowess in bed.

Naruto relaxed for a moment knowing that he could go crazy if he wasn't careful. "If you know who I am Tsunade, then you know that my father and mother died sealing the fox inside of me when I was just a baby. My dad thought the village would consider me a hero for essentially being their savior" Naruto said calmly.

Tsunade was surprised by his mentioning of the Kyuubi but figured the old man must have told him. Admittedly she wanted to raise him herself when she heard the news but she knew that the village would force her to stay and she couldn't have that. "Yeah I know the story. Let me guess your dad couldn't have been more wrong right?" The third didn't tell Tsunade much about his life growing up and it appears that he had a good reason for it.

"That lady is the understatement of the century." Naruto deadpanned his own expression turning solemn. "I was raised in an orphanage where I was treated horribly by the staff. They always gave me less food and kept me out of everything with other kids. Of course when they had a chance to they kicked me out on the street when I was no more than 5 years old with only a few orange jumpsuits for clothing" Naruto frowned as his expression turned dark. "For the better part of 3 years my life was a living hell. I had no money so I didn't have access to food. I was attacked almost daily by mobs of ninja all mad at me for something I had no idea about. I was kicked punched stabbed with kunai spit on, pretty much everything outside of being sexually assaulted. I had no idea why the villagers did it but all I knew was that I was on the verge of death virtually every night. Looking back, the only reason I was still alive was because of the Kyuubi's healing factor."

"My god" Jiraiya gasped since he knew none of this. He was utterly furious for Naruto and felt even worse because he couldn't help him.

Tsunade wasn't much better and she was on the verge of destroying the table they were sitting at, "No kidding. I can't believe the village would be that stupid" Tsunade growled barely holding back her temper. She knew that jinchuriki were affected by emotions and the villager's actions could've led to the Kyuubi awakening again. If her old teacher was aware of that and didn't do anything she might just kill the man herself.

"If it weren't for Kakashi sensei and Itachi Uchiha watching out for me I would've died before I reached ten years old. I don't know what changed but when I was around 8 the old man finally got involved and got me an apartment to live in. Sure I had a place to live but things didn't improve much. I was overcharged for everything and I had to learn ninjutsu by spying on other people." Naruto admitted. If Kakashi hadn't started teaching him anything he was pretty sure that he wouldn't have become a ninja in the first place.

Tsunade frowned since she was sure the Third knew some of what Naruto went through but since he gave him an apartment she was a little bit more relaxed. "And yet you want me to lead this village of fools." Tsunade scoffed. If he was trying to convince her to become Hokage, he was doing a terrible job."

"Yes I do. Outside of the pervert here, who by the way would make a HORRIFIC Hokage, they'd probably look to a guy like Danzo and I can tell he's trouble from the few times I've seen him." Naruto retorted.

"I wouldn't be that bad" Jiraiya protested. He didn't argue the Danzo point and that was the reason they needed Tsunade.

"The old man has a crystal ball that can spy on anyone anywhere anytime. If you got a hold of it you'd use it to peek at women all day and you'd never get work done." Naruto deadpanned.

"Ouch" Tsunade winced at the harsh words. The scariest thing was the kid wasn't far off and she and Jiraiya knew it.

"Plus you give kunoichi what they need. A role model to look up to and a person to make them believe they can make something of themselves. Plus you can bring the medical ninja back and that's another path for tons of women who may want options outside of being shinobi" Naruto suggested.

Naruto's second form of persuasion was better and she approved of the idea. "Nice speech kid and I'll definitely think about returning but I've still got my hotel room for a few days and I want to abuse it while I can. Why don't you relax for a little bit since I'm pretty sure you need it" Tsunade smirked as she and Shizune got up to leave.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto smiled knowing that he had left his mark.

"If that's all I think we're gonna get going." Jiraiya said calmly before getting up. Unfortunately Jiraiya lost focus and was blasted into a wall by a single punch from Tsunade.

"That was for the comments about my age" Tsunade smirked as she and Shizune left.

"Geez" Naruto groaned as he spoke to the Lady up front about repairing the wall with his shadow clones. He could even add a reinforcement seal so stuff like that doesn't happen anymore.

(Tsunade's Hotel Room)

Once she got back to her hotel room Tsunade turned to Shizune and smiled. "That kid is way more interesting than I expected."

"You mean Naruto" Shizune wondered.

"Yep. I never would've guessed that he was the one who helped you get rid of my debt." Tsunade smirked looking straight at her apprentice.

"Huh" Shizune exclaimed managing to barely hold back a blush. She had stayed out of it the whole time but couldn't help but speak up as Naruto criticized her.

"You heard me Shizune. So what happened?" Tsunade smirked.

Knowing she was caught Shizune decided to explain all the details outside of their sexual encounter. She had no idea if she was going to regret this or not but she couldn't hide the full truth any longer.

(Jiraiya's hotel Room)

"So spill it kid. How'd you run into Shizune?" Jiraiya said angrily once they arrived back at the hotel. Naruto knew about Shizune and he needed answers.

"Damn and here I thought I could hide it." Naruto said sarcastically.

"So what happened between you and Shizune?" Jiraiya said firmly. He knew the kid had some luck but there was a very good reason that he didn't bring him along.

"You might wanna relax pervy Sage you're old heart can't take the stress." Naruto teased causing his mentor to go red in the face. "Anyway, I ran into her when I was out gambling at one of the local halls. I played some blackjack and I was kicking ass. I noticed one of the big shots watching so I decided to fish for information about Tsunade. Then she stepped in when he said that Tsunade owed more debt then he said. Things got a little hectic so I finally made my move"

"So what did you do?" Jiraiya wondered though he had a fairly good idea.

"Since what she owed was half of what I had I paid back the debt and then won the money back in a final hand. As thanks Shizune gave me that information and we went our separate ways" Naruto smiled. He wasn't going to tell his mentor that they had sex but he could give him half-truths.

Jiraiya was surprised that he managed it so smoothly but that cleverness should be expected from Minato's kid. There was only one thing bothering him, "Hey kid what was the name of the place you went to" Jiraiya said nervously. Jiraiya knew about the gambling halls in that town and there was one in particular that even he avoided.

(Tsunade's hotel room)

"Shizune which gambling hall was this?" Tsunade said nervously. There were a few halls in the town over and she had debts in each one. However there was one in particular that she was worried about.

"It was at…." Shizune said nonchalantly. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Tsunade's expression paled.

"Oh crap" Tsunade groaned. Things just got interesting.

(Jiraiya's hotel room)

"Oh hell" Jiraiya groaned as he learned the name of the Hall.

"Uh care to tell me what's wrong." Naruto said nervously.

"That gambling hall feeds money to the Hidden Sound Village. Tsunade is probably only allowed there because of Orochimaru." Jiraiya admitted since he was investigating the Sound Village before Naruto got his mission.

(Tsunade's hotel room)

"The reason my debt is so low there is because Orochimaru pays some of it off by giving the ninja the owner is associated with missions from the Sound Village." Tsunade groaned.

"So that means" Shizune gasped.

(Jiraiya's hotel room)

"That means that if they figure out where you guys are they'll try to get the money back the hard way." Jiraiya paled. He knew of that hall himself and knew that the guy running it was jonin level at least. True he and Tsunade could win against him and his army easily but doing it without causing collateral damage was not."

(Tsunade's hotel room)

"Well there's nothing we can do for now. Though I'll have to go talk to the pervert" Tsunade groaned as she sat on her bed. It was the middle of the day so they could relax for now but she had a feeling the peaceful town they were staying at was in danger.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall had arrived and Naruto was left alone yet again. Jiraiya left to find Tsunade so they could discuss how to protect the town from the goons that were no doubt coming for them and soon. Naruto took the chance to Hirashin back home and talk to his girls. After all he did promise that he'd talk to them about what happened during the orgy night and now was as good a time as any. Arriving back at home he was quickly met by Karin who gave him a massive hug. "I figured your mission would take a little longer than that cuz. Guess you're really good huh" Karin smirked.

"I'm only back for a little bit Karin so can you get a hold of Ino Hinata and Tenten and have them meet me down here."

"Family business." Karin said knowingly.

"Family business" Naruto acknowledged.

"Got it" Karin said calmly. A few moments later the girls had arrived and Tenten and Hinata were nervous but Ino was calm.

"I don't have much time so I'll get straight to the point. Have any of you noticed small phantom pains on your left arm" Naruto said bluntly. When the girl's eyes widened he smiled since things were going to be easy from here.

"Does it have to do with when you bit us the other day?" Hinata wondered.

Naruto was pleased that Hinata figured it out since it saved him tons of explaining "Yes it does" Naruto replied before revealing his left arm and the tattoo there.

"Wait a minute does that say dragon." Tenten exclaimed.

"Yes it does. Biting you girls was the first step in allowing each of you to summon dragons." Naruto revealed

"What!" Tenten and Hinata gasped though Ino didn't react as wildly. It was obvious to Naruto that she had asked Karin about it but he couldn't do a thing about that now.

"So wait a minute. If that's true why don't we have the same tattoo as you?" Tenten wondered.

' **Naruto please summon me and don't worry I can appear in a smaller form" Timaeus instructed.**

'Got it' Naruto replied before focusing on the girls. "I'm gonna let my partner explain the next part actually" Naruto said calmly before activating the summoning jutsu himself. Timaeus appeared in front of the girls at a size no larger than a house cat.

"No way" Ino said in shock.

"So the dragon summon is real" Karin said calmly.

" **Yes they are Lady Karin." Timaeus smirked as he looked towards the girls, "My name is Timaeus and I am one of the sons of the dragon boss. Right now my father is evaluating you girls and will determine which of his many sons and daughters you will obtain."**

"How long will this take" Tenten wondered.

" **It's hard to say. The dragon summons RARELY appeared in the history of the world. Naruto's mother Kushina was contracted to my brother Hermos before she died, but outside of her we have no other contracts. Apparently she only told her husband the Fourth about the dragons when she found out about Naruto's birth but he turned down the chance to get a mark since he was more comfortable with the Toads." Timaeus explained.**

"What about me?" Karin wondered. Now was as good a time as ever to find out why she didn't have a mark.

" **Even though you are an Uzumaki you aren't a member of the main branch, it is the responsibility of young Naruto to mark you. Much like the others it will take time for your dragon to appear." Timaeus revealed.**

"I see" Karin replied before turning to Naruto.

"Yeah I'll mark you at some point Karin but not now. This was more business than pleasure and my clones are unable to use the mark you require." Naruto said sternly.

"So what now? I'm guessing you can only see us because you have a break from your mission." Ino pouted. Naruto found her disappointment adorable but he had to stay focused.

"That's right and I have to get going. Stay strong and tell Ami and Ayame I'll visit them soon" Naruto said calmly.

"Considering you owe them for missing out during the party you'd better. After all Ayame makes your favorite food and Ami's a great resource" Ino teased returning to the minx he knew and loved. Her silence during the whole thing bothered him.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto smirked. He did feel bad for not visiting them but he'd do that himself later.

" **It was nice meeting you girls." Timaeus said calmly before dispelling.** After that Naruto kissed each girl on the lips and left. Things were just getting interesting on his mission and he needed to stay focused.

(Scene Skip)

The next day they returned to the restaurant from before for breakfast and to discuss the next move. "So now that we know those goons are coming in a few days we need to come up with a plan." Tsunade said calmly.

"No plan needed. We can crush the goons easily." Naruto said calmly.

"And there's that Kushina trait. The guy is a jonin and the ninja he associates with are chunin level at bare minimum. You may be Minato's kid but I doubt even you can handle an army of chunin and jonin ninja" Tsunade said calmly.

"What about a single Kage level ninja" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Kid I know that look and it's a bad idea. You can't beat Tsunade in a one on one fight" Jiraiya warned. Naruto was good and he knew that but beating Tsunade would be impossible without him summoning that dragon of his or using the foxes' power.

"The pervert's right but we don't need to go all out. If you can land a solid blow on me, I'll become Hokage like you want. If not you have to come with me for the next year helping me pay off my gambling debts and I owe over 3 million." Tsunade smirked.

Naruto scoffed at the number "That's it. I can probably win that back by the end of the day but deal." Naruto smirked.

"Alright let's find a nice place to battle since we wouldn't want to destroy another window." Tsunade teased.

"Lead the way" Naruto said happily.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto and Tsunade made their way up towards an empty area in the middle of the castle town. It was a large grass field and it would make for a perfect sparing location. "So kid are you ready to fight your future Hokage" Tsunade smirked taking off the green jacket leaving her in just the gray outfit from before.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto smirked as he got focused. It was tricky since Tsunade's boobs were every bit as massive as Jiraiya warned.

" **Brat this one's no joke. You may need my help to win" Kurama said nervously.**

'It wouldn't be any fun to use you Kurama.' Naruto smiled. "So anything goes" Naruto smirked. If he could use all of his tricks this battle would be interesting.

"Sounds good to me" Tsunade said happily. Clearly the kid had a plan and she was curious what he was after.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you" Naruto smiled, quickly figuring out what he was going to do. " **Shadow clone jutsu"** Naruto shouted as he made a single clone which charged at Tsunade while the real Naruto sat back.

"So that's your game" Tsunade smirked. Naruto was using the shadow clone to see how strong she really was, a clever strategy really. 'Well let's show the kid what I can do' Tsunade smirked as the clone charged him and aimed to punch her right in the face. A quick dodge from Tsunade left the Naruto clone wide open and she nailed it in the gut with a right jab. It dispelled instantly and even the real Naruto fell to the ground from the phantom pain.

"Well you've definitely got the strength to be Hokage." Naruto admitted with some ease. The shadow clones feedback usually didn't cause him to reel in pain. Tsunade was no joke after all.

"Yeah and I hope you realize that you're gonna need way more than shadow clones to beat you"

'Not really. I already know how I'm gonna beat you' Naruto thought to himself as he made the signs for a jutsu Tsunade wouldn't expect. **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"** Naruto shouted surprising Tsunade.

"You gotta be kidding me. How'd this brat learn that technique?" Tsunade gasped. Ignoring the fact there are almost no water style users in the Leaf, the hidden mist jutsu was a specialty of Kiri. Since Kakashi was his teacher that was a possibility but from what she remembered the copy ninja didn't use water style that much unless he had to.

"Zabuza Momochi lives with us. It's a long story but he's been a big help" Naruto smirked from beneath the Mist. His plan was already in place but he still had to get the timing right. **"Shadow clone Jutsu"** Naruto shouted again and the group could hear about 10 clones pop to life inside the mist.

'Nice idea kid but it won't work. You wanna use the mist to hide your shadow clones and attack her from all angles. That would work on most shinobi but not this one.' Jiraiya thought to himself as he watched the battle unfold.

"Kid that strategy of yours is a good one" Tsunade smirked as she brought her leg up high. She couldn't see him right now but it didn't work "But it won't WORK" Tsunade yelled emphasizing the last word and dropping the stone around her with an axe kick blowing away the mist and hammering ten Naruto's at once. Only one Naruto survived the attack and she figured that was the real one. What she didn't know was that the real Naruto was hidden by his Wind Shroud jutsu and the Naruto in front of her was a clone made AFTER the attack hit.

'Gotcha' Naruto thought to himself.

"Thanks kid and I hope you like earning that money for me" Tsunade smiled preparing to nail him in the gut. As the attack hit the Naruto in front of her smiled in a way that Tsunade didn't like.

"Better luck next time Lady Hokage" the Naruto in front of her smirked before shocking everybody nearby and starting to glow in a very familiar light.

"Shit!" Tsunade cursed realizing that he somehow learned the exploding clone jutsu. He was way too close and that meant she had lost. Pushing back slightly she managed to get a few feet away before the clone exploded in a fury. The attack was so powerful that the Wind Shroud broke and the real Naruto got some damage.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled out running towards her master with Jiraiya focusing on Naruto.

"Damn kid that was insane." Jiraiya cursed towards Naruto who was slightly damaged from the attack but not enough to really hamper him. It was a vicious plan but one that clearly worked.

As the dust cleared the three observers were shocked by the damage done to Tsunade even though she escaped. Tsunade had a small gash on the side of her head and her clothes were slightly damaged but not severely since Tsunade managed to move away from the strike at the last minute "Damn kid that was pretty smart." Tsunade grunted holding her hand against the bleeding wound.

"Let me do it Lady Tsunade" Shizune said calmly as she walked over to her mentor. Naruto looked on as her hands glowed green and healed the large wound and did so in such a way that it wouldn't' scar.

"Thanks Shizune" Tsunade smiled as she got up and walked towards the real Naruto.

"Sorry about that but after that first punch I knew that clones were the way to go." Naruto said bashfully. He was more annoyed that the attack got him also but considering his opponent he had to use some serious strength.

"Yep and I'm glad you held back the potency of your attack otherwise even I would've been in trouble" Tsunade replied with a smile on her face.

"So does that mean you'll be Hokage?" Jiraiya said anxiously.

"Yeah and after we deal with those bandits I'll come back with you guys." Tsunade smiled.

"Well Lady Hokage, how about I help you with that gambling debt problem also. Can't have a Hokage owe people debts now can we. I'm sure you know a few gambling halls that aren't far away" Naruto said cheekily. They still had a day or two at most until the bandits arrived and Naruto needed to kill some time.

"I know a few" Tsunade smiled. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and both of them knew it.

(Scene Skip)

Two days had passed since Naruto's battle with Tsunade and thanks to Naruto's clones they knew the bandits would arrive later today. Over the last few days Naruto had gone to multiple gambling halls in the area and between black jack poker and a few dice games that Naruto was surprisingly good at he managed to win the 3 million dollars needed for Tsunade to pay off her debts and a little bit of extra. Tsunade was shocked at how good he was while Jiraiya smiled since Tsunade could finally move on and he knew how badly she needed that. Of course the fun was short lived when the bandits arrived in town. One of the Goons interrupted their lunch and told them to meet at the clearing where Naruto fought against Tsunade. The time for the final showdown had begun

(Scene Skip)

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon buddy." Naruto smirked as he looked at the head of the bandits and his Sound Village headband. He was wearing a dark black long sleeved shirt over a vest that reminded him of Kakashi's vest and brown pants with brown ninja sandals Behind him was a group of 100 bandits and these guys looked like trouble dressed in various clothes and with various weapons all ready to go at a moment's notice.

The bandit ignored Naruto and turned towards Tsunade with a scowl, "I never imagined you'd send a brat to settle your debt" the bandit head scoffed.

"Honestly I didn't know the brat was there. He did that all on his own." Tsunade smirked.

"Well we've come to take you with us. Lord Orochimaru would like to speak with you." the man said coldly.

'He's totally lying. Orochimaru wouldn't send a scrub like this to bring Tsunade in. He'd do it himself.' Naruto thought to himself. Tsunade and Jiraiya thought the same thing.

"How about you tell Orochimaru that, if he wants to talk to me he can do it in my office as the Leaf Village's newest Hokage" Tsunade said confidently as she prepared to attack. Naruto wasn't about to give them a chance to attack.

"Please allow me to finish them off Lady Hokage." Naruto smirked as he stepped in front of Tsunade ready to fight. The battle from before annoyed him slightly and he wanted to go all out for once.

"Hah! This snot nosed kid can't touch us" one of the bandits scoffed.

Naruto took slight offense to that but not much, "I'll be more than enough to beat you" Naruto said with a savage grin on his face. He really wanted to crush these guys now.

"Hah. You and what army" another bandit taunted which caused Tsunade and Jiraiya to smile.

"You shouldn't have said that" Jiraiya taunted as Naruto made the hand sign for one of this favorite jutsu.

Naruto smiled deviously knowing that he was about to go nuts, "This army. **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " Naruto smirked as 100 Naruto appeared in front of him.

"You had to say something" another bandit deadpanned.

"If you think that's scary, Say hello to my little friend" Naruto said deviously as he moved his sleeve to reveal the dragon tattoo.

"Shit he's about to summon something" one of the bandits yelled recognizing the seal on his arm as a summoning contract. While Naruto made the hand signs his clones blocked the various weapons that came towards him.

" **Come TIMAEUS"** Naruto shouted out before placing his hand on the ground. Everyone looked on in shock as the blue dragon Timaeus appeared on the battlefield in his full form this time. The clones vanished since their work was done.

"No way" Tsunade gasped having heard rumors of the dragon from her grandmother Mito.

"Unreal" Jiraiya exclaimed as the majestic beast appeared and poised to strike.

As the dragon roared into life it was clear to the bandits that this battle was lost, "RUN!" the bandits shouted as they all began to flee.

"I don't think so" Naruto smirked from on top of Timaeus. "Hey pervy sage make sure they can't move" Naruto shouted towards the old sage.

Jiraiya was stunned by the dragon's appearance but stayed focused in the face of battle. "Got it" Jiraiya shouted before making some hand signs. **"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld"** the swamp of water managed to trap most of the people but a few remained.

"My turn now" Naruto smirked as he knew exactly what technique he was gonna use. 'Try this Timaeus' Naruto mentally communicated. Since he knew how to use Rasengan it was time to see what Timaeus could do with it.'

" **This is a fun technique Lord Naruto. I have a similar one but yours is more powerful so I'll give it a try" Timaeus said gleefully before opening his mouth.**

"What's going on" Tsunade wondered as the dragon began to gather chakra but when she realized what the dragon was doing she was stunned.

"You gotta be kidding me" Jiraiya said in shock recognizing what was going to happen much quicker. The dragon was forming a Rasengan in his mouth but unlike the regular technique this one was going to be fired.

"Take this. RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as Timaeus fired off the attack. The spiral force of chakra killed good portion of the bandits whether it was from being touched by the initial strike or the explosion that came when it collided with the ground. The few stragglers were captured by toads that appeared out of nowhere.

"The leader got away but that's fine for now" Jiraiya said calmly.

"Uh huh. Now let's go home" Naruto smirked as he dispelled Timaeus.

"Yeah. Let's" Tsunade said with a smile on her face. She was looking forward to her new future and finally putting the past behind her.

That's it for Chapter 21 everybody and yeah this was fast but I thought it would be more fun this way. Next chapter Naruto and Team 7 are sent on an escort mission that isn't as simple as planned.


	24. Naruto's Awkward Escort Mission

Chapter 22 Naruto's Awkward Escort Mission

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Private room in the Hokage building)

As Naruto hammered Shizune's pussy with his member he took the chance to reflect on the month since Tsunade returned to the village. He was getting used to the life of a clan head and used shadow clones for the paperwork and even the few meetings he was forced to attend. When the clan heads first learned that he was using shadow clones they were shocked but eventually all of them used clones since the meetings were stupid and the information was transferred anyway.

He had a few missions with team 7, one of which was acting as shinobi protection for one of the racers in a race in the land of tea. It turns out, the racer was Ibiki's younger brother and although he was a prick he eventually came around and won the race. Naruto was very tempted to kill the young man but Kakashi calmed him down.

As for his girls, things were going well on that front. He marked Karin a few days after he got back to the village and a week later she obtained her dragon. During the last month Ino Tenten and Hinata each got their respective dragons but Naruto chose not to ask them about it for the moment. Kin and Tayuya were marked only a week ago since he realized he was being unfair to them but neither girl had awakened their dragons yet. Haku didn't want a dragon but she did start wearing a blue Uzumaki symbol on her outfit. Anko also didn't accept the dragon tattoo but she replaced her old curse mark with the Uzumaki swirl after Naruto destroyed the mark two weeks ago. Ami and Ayame didn't get dragons either but like Haku began wearing a blue Uzumaki symbol on their outfits separate from the red one that symbolized the Leaf village. Overall life was good.

(Scene Skip)

Team Seven stood in front of a very annoyed Tsunade as they prepared to receive their latest mission. The reason for Tsunade's annoyance this time was that Naruto and Shizune had arrived a few minutes late because of their latest quickie and she could still smell Naruto's cum on Shizune's body. "So Team 7 are you ready for your next mission?" Tsunade said calmly hoping to keep her cool.

"Of course Lady Tsunade" Kakashi said calmly. Naruto going for quickies before missions had become common place at this point and there was nothing anybody could do.

Tsunade handed Kakashi a file and a photo and let everyone look at it before beginning her explanation, "This is Yukie Fujikaze the actor. You've been requested personally to guard her during her latest movie shoot." Tsunade said calmly.

The group had mixed reactions to this latest mission, Sasuke was indifferent while Sakura was starstruck Naruto of course looked like he was gonna flip out since most of his bodyguard missions had complications that he didn't approve of. Kakashi naturally decided to step in before his student could say something to aggravate his new boss, "If you don't mind my asking, why did the studio request us?" Kakashi wondered.

"I don't know why but I do know that part of the shoot is in the Land of Snow" Tsunade said cryptically.

"What's the Land of Snow" Sakura wondered.

"It's a minor country that, as the name suggests, snows year round. Because of the fact that most people don't associate with them the movie studio felt that having extra shinobi guards would be necessary." Tsunade said calmly.

"We'll do our best Lady Tsunade" Kakashi said sternly.

"You leave in an hour so do what you have to do" Tsunade said calmly as Team seven left without any more fuss.

"Well that went well. Considering his track record on bodyguard missions I figured that Naruto would flip out." Shizune chuckled.

"Yes and that's what worries me" Tsunade replied nervously.

"Something wrong Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked worriedly

"Shizune please go get Yuugao for me. I believe we may have to change this mission's specs" Tsunade said calmly. Shizune was right that Naruto didn't like bodyguard missions and given the track record he had she understood why. So the fact that he didn't go nuts bothered her. Hopefully she was wrong but she had a feeling in the back of her head that an extra shinobi would help.

(Memorial Stone)

Kakashi took his usual spot at the memorial stone and smiled as somebody appeared next to him almost instantly, "We haven't done this in a while." Kakashi smirked referring to Naruto meeting him before a mission. The last time was because the escort mission to the Land of Waves felt wrong and Naruto was very much right on that. The Naruto in front of him was a clone but Kakashi didn't mind too much since Naruto no doubt had his reasons for visiting.

"Yes I know but the last time I had a bad feeling in the back of my neck we ended up facing Zabuza and Haku. That bad feeling is coming back" Naruto replied calmly.

"So what's got you so nervous this time Naruto?" Kakashi wondered. He himself had a bad feeling in the back of his head but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"When we began training together you would tell me about your most memorable missions." Naruto reminded him thinking back to the time before they became team 7.

"Yes I know. I did so because I wanted you to know what ninja life was like. Why does that matter right now." Kakashi replied calmly. Little by little the bad feeling was growing and he really didn't like it.

"One of those stories involved the Land of Snow and you having to take somebody away from there." Naruto said coldly.

Kakashi's thought for a moment about that mission before his eyes widened, "It can't be. So you mean that" Kakashi gasped. Thinking back the photo of Yukie did remind him of somebody and now he knew why. That girl was Princess Koyuki Kazahana all grown up. The resemblance was obvious and the fact he didn't pick up on it shocked him.

"Hello Kakashi Naruto. Are you doing alright" Yuugao said calmly appearing in her neko mask. Neko came to speak with Kakashi knowing he would be here but she didn't expect Naruto to join him. She figured he'd be with one of his girls.

"What is it Neko" Kakashi said nervously.

"Lady Tsunade has decided to add an extra person to your mission as backup. She's a new recruit in my ANBU who would be perfect for the mission." Neko revealed much to the surprise of both.

'That's not good' Naruto thought to himself. If Tsunade was adding an extra person that meant that his bad feeling was for a good reason. That and he had a good idea of who the new recruit would be.

"Excellent send them to the gate and we'll meet up with them before the mission starts" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Alright" Neko replied before leaving.

Once Neko was gone Kakashi and Naruto were alone again. "So my instinct about this mission is right huh" Naruto groaned.

"Yep, so do you wanna tell Sakura and Sasuke or should I" Kakashi groaned knowing how his other genin would react to the fact that this mission was going to have an uncomfortable twist.

"Let's let them figure it out on their own." Naruto smirked evilly. This was a test of Sasuke's abilities as much as anything. Plus he needed some amusement since this mission was going to be incredibly annoying.

"That's fine with me." Kakashi smiled. If he was right this trip to the Land of Snow was going to be every bit as treacherous as his first one.

(Scene Skip)

Sasuke Sakura and Haku were walking out of a movie theater in a town a few days away from the Leaf Village after watching Yuki Fujikaze's latest Princess Fuin movie. Naruto and Kakashi snuck away as they made their way inside so there was nothing the group could do. "That was a great movie" Sakura swooned as the three walked together.

"It wasn't bad. Now we just have to find Kakashi and Naruto" Sasuke growled as he looked at the girl next to him. He hated movies like this and he wished the two males didn't leave him hanging out to dry.

"It wasn't awful but it wasn't good either. I expected far more" Haku said calmly. She was wearing the mask she used to wear when she was a hunter nin and dressed in the same kimono as before with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back to represent the Leaf Village and a Blue one to represent Naruto. Ironically enough Naruto was with her enjoying a pre-mission quickie when Yuugao came by to assign her the mission. And when she learned that they'd be going to the Land of Snow she gladly accepted in the hope of learning more techniques. She was brought from her musing by the three running into a pleased Naruto and Kakashi who watched a separate movie.

"How was the movie Sasuke" Naruto smirked as he walked up towards the other three on the mission. When Kakashi suggested they see the movie Naruto had agreed only to sneak over to another movie when his teammates weren't looking. He watched an action movie instead and one he knew he'd enjoy.

"You know the answer already Naruto. Let's just meet the client and get this mission over with" Sasuke grunted since he was clearly not pleased.

"Of course" Kakashi smiled calmly. He wanted to get this over with also since he knew that they were being lied to.

"I'll pass. Meetings like this bore me" Naruto smirked. While they were waiting for their teammates they discussed the fact that Koyuki's manager was behind the mission and that Koyuki would no doubt realize what he was planning sooner or later. It was Naruto's job to ensure she didn't flee.

"Naruto wait a-" Sakura tried to say before he vanished in a Shunshin. "Damn him. Why does he always do stuff like this" Sakura cursed.

"Don't worry Sakura. Naruto has better instincts then all of us. If he doesn't want to attend the meeting there's probably a good reason for it." Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him strangely but acknowledged their teammate was a wild child. Of course Kakashi knew better and that he was going after the fleeing Princess.

(Scene Skip)

Kakashi Sasuke Sakura and Haku were with the directors of the movie along with the manger. Underneath the mask Haku was annoyed since she was beginning to get the sense they were being lied to. Sakura was going crazy over one of the actors and Sasuke was annoyed by Sakura's action and the fact that Naruto was gone. Kakashi's current focus wasn't on the director but on the man who managed Yukie Fujikaze. His name was Sandayu and what his charges were currently unaware of was that he was a retainer for the former leader of the Land of Snow and Koyuki's father. When he was a child he rescued the daughter of the Land of Snow's leader Koyuki Kazahana from her rebellious uncle Doto and helped her to find a new life. Admittedly he didn't keep track of her afterwards but he was beginning to regret not doing so. "Excuse me Kakashi where is that young blonde boy that's a part of your team. I'm surprised he's not with us" Sandayu wondered breaking Kakashi's musing.

Kakashi was a little surprised that he knew about Naruto but figured the man would've done his due diligence when he chose the team for the mission. In fact if he didn't know better Sandayu waited UNTIL Kakashi got a team behind him in order to bring Koyuki home since Kakashi was one of the only people who knew about the Land of Snow's secrets. "He's decided to start his task early and watch over Ms Fujikaze. He's not suited for these types of meetings anyway." Kakashi smiled before staring at him in a way which proved the jig is up. He didn't know if Naruto was really watching Koyuki but considering his personality he knew his student would find her sooner or later.

"That so" Sandayu replied nervously.

"Don't worry sir; Ms Fujikaze is in good hands." Sasuke spoke up much to everyone's surprise. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto had a way with women and he would ensure that the actress was alright. Of course Sasuke didn't know WHY he was so interested in the women but some things were better left unknown.

"So let's start talking about the plan for the shoot and how the ninja will help us" the director said happily clearly oblivious to the manager's secret plot.

(Bar)

Naruto figured that watching over the secret princess would be far more amusing then dealing with a boring meeting and he was right. Koyuki tried to flee the town using one of the horses and while a few crew members followed her, Naruto stopped them by using a genjutsu. Instead of leaving she actually went to a local bar. It was obvious that she knew what her manager was planning and wanted one last drink as a movie star before she faced her destiny. He had to admit she was actually pretty attractive with her light skin long black hair in bangs on each side and blue eyes. She was in a purple robe with yellow shirt and black pants underneath. The outfit was gaudy but he ignored that in favor of doing his part. 'Well time to go to work' Naruto thought to himself as he walked up to the bar and sat next to the princess.

"You're a little too young for a bar aren't you" Koyuki said sarcastically.

"I'm a ninja so that means I'm just fine. How's your sake Princess Koyuki." Naruto said calmly just as she began drinking her sake. It had the affect he wanted because she did an epic spit take.

"How did you know?" Koyuki gasped as she looked at Naruto with fear in her eyes. She reached for her earrings to activate the pepper spray but then she noticed Naruto's eyes glow and realized that testing him was a bad idea.

"I wouldn't use that pepper spray if I were you" Naruto said coldly. He was going to let her be for now but if she got reckless he would stop her in her tracks.

Koyuki's expression calmed down and she took a sip of the sake, "Let me guess, Sandayu hired you and the rest of your team to protect us. I'm guessing, they're outside and if I try to flee they'll bring me back by force" Koyuki snorted having met a few ninja in her time as an actress. When the director mentioned they were going to the Land of Snow for the next movie she knew Sandayu had made his move.

"Nope they're actually meeting with the director and your manager right now. I'm all alone right now" Naruto said with a smirk before remembering a little detail that would force her to give in. "By the way my sensei is the guy who saved you as a child?"

Koyuki was shocked by the revelation but it made sense. If they were going to take her back they needed somebody who at least knew about the special chakra armor that the Land of Snow used. It was the only way that Sandayu could plan something like this, "So now what. You're gonna take me back to everyone and then you're gonna tell everybody the truth." Koyuki wondered.

Naruto smirked since he could do that but he wasn't going to, "Nope. I'm gonna go back outside and wait for you to finish drinking your sorrows away. Once you come out I'll take your most likely drunk ass home and go speak with my no doubt annoyed teammates." Naruto chuckled.

"Sounds rough" Koyuki deadpanned.

"Lady you have no idea." Naruto deadpanned as he kept his word and left. He could've used one of his techniques on her to convince her to go but it was obvious that she was going to go along with it.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto watched over the bar from a nearby rooftop he was curious about the mission and just as he expected Kakashi found him, "So how is Princess Koyuki doing? I doubt she's very pleased if she's in the bar" Kakashi wondered. A part of him was surprised that Naruto didn't just hypnotize Koyuki and be done with her but that part also knew that Naruto wasn't reckless. For this to work Koyuki had to be willing to return and become the leader. He was pretty certain that they'd stop her Uncle with the firepower at Naruto's disposal.

"She understands there's nothing she can do at this point and is drinking herself stupid to forget what happened as a child" Naruto smirked.

"I'm surprised you aren't in some sleazy hotel just having your way with her since you're annoyed about the mission." Kakashi teased. Koyuki wasn't exactly ugly and Naruto was vindictive when he wanted to be.

Naruto looked at him almost with annoyance, "Well I could do that but she is a future Daimyo and it wouldn't look good for future relations if I did that" Naruto deadpanned. When the mission succeeded Koyuki would become the leader of Snow and they'd be a great ally once she got going.

"Well I'll leave you to your fun. Sasuke and Sakura are back at the hotel we're staying at, no doubt having their own fun by this point. Haku's probably waiting for you for the same thing." Kakashi groaned. Team Seven missions were usually filled with sex and this one was going to be no different.

"Probably but right now we have more important things to worry about?" Naruto smirked.

"Yes I agree. The weather and the chakra armor means that this is going to be a headache even for you guys" Kakashi deadpanned remembering his last visit.

"Tell me everything you remember" Naruto said sternly. Sooner or later the rest of the team would find out the truth but he wanted to know what was coming ahead of time.

(Scene Skip)

During her life Koyuki Kazahana had done many questionable things but even she couldn't believe what she was doing now. She was going to hotel room of the ninja that met her at the bar in order to chat once more about her issues. She was even wearing a long pink robe with black stripes down the sides that emphasized her frame and underneath was a black bra and panty set that reminded her of ones her fellow actresses would use to seduce the ninja that the studio brought in for movies. "I must be insane" Koyuki groaned as she remembered what happened earlier in the day. After 2 hours and a ton of sake she left and a few seconds later she was met by the young man who took her back to her room and left her there. When she took off her robe she saw a piece of paper fall to the floor and when she picked it up she smiled at its contents.

'If you want to ever chat about your problems feel free to speak to me. Naruto aka your guest at the bar'

Luckily for her, Sandayu arrived soon after and Koyuki managed to get both some food and learn more about the team guarding her in particular the room number of the blonde haired man. Sandayu was curious about why but she fooled him by saying that she was doing it to see how close her protection was in case of an emergency. Arriving at the door she grabbed the doorknob but was surprised to feel a light tap on her back.

"A late night visit. Well isn't this a surprise." A voice said from behind her. Turning around she was shocked to find that the young man was behind her instead of in his room. She had to hold back a scream since she didn't expect this at all.

"Naruto what are you doing outside of the room this late." Koyuki exclaimed.

The blonde in front of her got a vicious smile before saying something that she didn't expect, "I'm actually a clone who's supposed to watch over the room in case somebody needs me. The real me is inside but he's a bit occupied at the moment." The young man smirked.

"Don't you mean asleep" Koyuki said in confusion. Unfortunately for Koyuki the clone's smile widened.

"Open the door and see for yourself" the young man smirked before making a hand sign and opening the door. Koyuki walked through the door and even though she couldn't see him she immediately recognized a certain sound coming from further into the room.

"Naruto keep going. Harder faster" a female voice seemed to scream out loud. It seems Naruto was having sex with somebody but she didn't know who.

"That's why I said occupied. The boss was busy with Haku so he didn't want to be interrupted. As a result he left me and a privacy seal outside of the room and if anybody showed up I was supposed to deal with them" The clone smirked after closing the door and reapplying the seal.

Koyuki remembered that Haku was the name of one of her guards and blushed at the thought that Naruto had set this up for her, she was brought from her musing when Haku screamed, "I'm CUMMING" suggesting that she had an opening.

"Go on" the clone smiled and Koyuki walked into the room without too much trouble and she did so. The rooms design meant she only needed to walk in a little bit to find the bed that contained the pair and find them she did though she was only looking at Naruto's backside for the moment.

"Good evening Ms Fujikaze" Naruto snorted as he turned towards her still naked. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he was 8 inches soft which meant he was packing some serious heat.

Koyuki was sort of annoyed that he had referred to her as Koyuki at the bar but continued their statement, "I came by because I wanted to talk." She said calmly.

"I think she wants to practice for the Icha Icha Paradise movie." Haku suggested as she turned towards the princess and Koyuki got a good look at the women in question and was fairly impressed. Her androgynous face wasn't anything special but her long black hair chocolate eyes and great figure meant she wouldn't lose to most of the actresses she had met.

"How do you know about that" Koyuki gasped in shock while blushing at the thought of joining the ninja in bed. She received the script the other day and managed to hide it from Sandayu up until now. Admittedly he found her rather quickly before she dealt with the seedier side of the film world and despite his knowledge of her true identity he went along with her desire to be an actress for the moment.

"Well after the meeting I went into your room to check for traps and I found it. Don't worry the only people who know are in this room" Haku smirked.

"Well I'm a bit surprised that pervy sage's dumb books are getting a movie deal but that doesn't matter right now." Naruto shrugged.

"If you're aware of what I am and what Sandayu is up to I'm surprised you can act so calm" Koyuki said calmly. The lack of a reaction to the idea of sleeping with her served to sober up any thoughts of romance for the moment.

Naruto smirked calmly before reaching for his robe on the floor and covering up and Haku did the same, "This isn't the first time that a bodyguard mission has led to a corrupt leader." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure you've heard about what happened in the Land of Waves right?" Naruto said calmly.

Koyuki did indeed know about it. In truth her company had been trying to shoot there for another movie but Gato was too strict and made it impossible, "Yes I did but what does that…. Wait it can't be!"

Naruto smiled at Koyuki's realization but it was Haku who gave her the confirmation. "That's right. Naruto and his team were the ones who stopped Gato and freed the Land of Waves. I was actually working for Gato but Naruto made me see the light."

"So what? You can't handle their chakra armor and this mission is doomed to fail." Koyuki protested. For her this battle was doomed to fail and she tried to run because she knew that they would die.

"In that case why not have a little fun right now." Haku suggested much to the surprise of Naruto and Koyuki.

"What are you saying" Koyuki blushed heavily.

"Well since you're convinced that the mission is doomed to fail, why not enjoy Naruto as one last fling before you go to your death. You clearly aren't against the idea." Haku teased causing the actress to blush.

"That's not true at all" Koyuki protested. She was hoping to speak with him but she certainly had no dirty plans. At least she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Then why are you here this late at night? There's little doubt you could've waited until the next day if you really wanted to speak with him." Haku questioned her eyes turning red as she spoke her next words. "Besides you did look pretty disappointed when he put on his robe. **You should join us** " Haku said calmly.

Naruto was turned on by the idea but knew that now wasn't the time, "That's enough Haku. Princess Koyuki is technically our client. It would be unprofessional and stupid to do something now" Naruto said coldly hoping to push her away.

For some reason Koyuki's hesitation and nervousness vanished. Of course with a person as determined as he was, a little motivation was required. "Hmph a little boy like you couldn't handle me anyway" Koyuki scoffed hoping to taunt Naruto into acting.

"Is that so" Naruto said with a steely eye. This was a game of chicken but one he was quite good at.

Koyuki was a little annoyed that some kid was so adamant in refusing her. "That's right" Koyuki huffed in reply. Almost defiantly she took off her robe and exposed herself to Naruto. Any nervousness she may have had was gone and she had no idea why she gave in so quickly.

"Why don't I give you two some alone time." Haku smirked as she kissed Naruto on the lips before getting up and leaving for her room. As she closed the door she smiled since she used a variation of **King's Command** on the actress without Naruto noticing. A byproduct of secret training she and the other girls did with Ino.

Back in the room Naruto was looking at the Princess with a frown on his face. He realized very quickly why the Princess had changed tunes so easily. 'Kurama Haku totally used one of my jutsu on Koyuki didn't she?' Naruto frowned.

" **Yes she did, it appears to be King's Command. Clearly Ino was discussing your techniques with the girls"**

'Yes I'll have to speak to Ino about that later.' Naruto grunted before turning to the half-naked Princess. Realizing that he would have to turn her down for the moment he groaned since she did have quite the body.

"What's the matter? Getting cold feet" Koyuki grunted.

'This is gonna annoy me later but it's the right thing to do.' Naruto groaned before getting up and walking towards her.

"Ah that's much bet-" Koyuki stopped since Naruto chopped her on the neck knocking her out cold.

"Alright Princess you're gonna have a nice long nap. The alcohol and my jutsu are a bit much for you." Naruto groaned before releasing the genjutsu. A second later he created a shadow clone that brought her back to her room before going to sleep.

(Scene Skip)

Two days had passed since the group arrived on the ship and Naruto was both annoyed and pleased by the current situation. He was annoyed because of the fact that they had left the rest of the actors that were in the film behind including two very eager actresses who wanted to sleep with a ninja before they left. Naruto naturally obliged and had one of his clones get on the boat and mark an area for him to Hirashin to once he was done. His other annoyance came a day ago when he sent a clone back home to talk to Ino about his genjutsu. She only taught them how to use **Temptation's Touch** and **King's Command** but not the final form **Amorous**. As for Haku herself, he told her not to come see him as punishment for what happened with Koyuki.

Speaking of Koyuki he could swear the actress was looking at him with far more interest than before even though he stopped the genjutsu that Haku used on her. He was brought from his musing from Kakashi sensei appearing next to him, "So Naruto, are your senses picking anything up." Kakashi wondered. A day ago Sandayu finally fessed up about his plan to everybody and it was decided that they would have Naruto and Kakashi pay attention for potential enemies while Sakura Haku and Sasuke watched over the filming. It was a boring task but it had to be done.

"Not yet but I imagine something will happen soon. We'll reach the Land of Snow in a few days but I doubt this Doto guy will do anything" Naruto replied. There was no way the group was going to make it to Snow without somebody figuring out the truth. Naruto was certain that somebody would interrupt them sooner or later. Of course the question was where and when.

"Right. Why don't we relax for a little bit since filming is done for the day" Kakashi suggested much to his amusement.

"Yeah I could use a rest" Naruto replied as he returned to his room. Things were getting rather boring and Naruto knew it was only gonna get more wild from there. It was late in the day so all that was really left was dinner and then he could sleep.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto was preparing for bed when somebody knocked on his door much to his surprise. "Come on in" Naruto said calmly since he didn't feel like using his senses. When the door opened he was surprised to find that Koyuki was visiting him yet again. She was in a light purple robe that went down to her legs but unlike the one from a few nights ago this one was very conservative and hid most of her modesty. It was a slight annoyance to Naruto but one he could accept.

"Do you mind if we talk" Koyuki said calmly. Something was bothering her from their time before and she couldn't shake the feeling that something happened.

"Of course" Naruto said calmly. He stood up calmly but didn't want to assume anything.

"What happened between us a few nights ago? One minute you were with that Haku girl discussing the idea of you sleeping with me and the next thing I remember was that I was in my room. What happened in between that time" Koyuki wondered. She was only slightly buzzed by the time she went to him so she knew what was happening.

Naruto silently cursed because he didn't want to bring up what happened. "Why do you want to know?" Naruto shot back. He didn't do anything to her and that should be all that matters.

"Because your friend was right and I was there to sleep with you." Koyuki said bluntly. Naruto was something different and she could tell from the moment he visited her at the bar. The fact he let her drink her worries away and hid her origins until Sandayu revealed what was going on was impressive.

Naruto groaned a bit since it meant that Koyuki was indeed interested in him. He should've realized it earlier since Temptations touch only magnified arousal but wouldn't have caused her to go that far, "There are far more reasons for me to sleep with you then not Koyuki. Unfortunately right now is not the time." Naruto shrugged.

"So when will you do it. You won't beat Doto and there's no better time than now?" Koyuki protested.

Naruto groaned since he didn't want to go that far but he was a bit horny. After all he usually slept with multiple girls a day and Haku's punishment gave him a bit of blue balls. "I'm positive will stop Doto so we can sleep together once that happens." Naruto said calmly. It was a nice compromise for him and one he was more than willing to make. "As for tonight, you can share my bed with me if you want and we can cuddle." Naruto suggested.

"I guess that's better than nothing" Koyuki smiled as she took off the robe to reveal a much naughtier black negligee. It showed off quite the figure and she knew that Naruto. As they got into bed together Koyuki teased Naruto by pressing herself against his body and making sure he could feel all of her curves.

"Goodnight Princess Koyuki" Naruto said calmly before going to sleep. This mission was definitely going to test his will and not in a good way.

(Leaf Village Prison)

Late at night Danzo Shimura made his way through the Leaf Village's maximum security prison making his way towards some prisoners of interest. Danzo had a few members of Root undercover in the prison and he waited until only his men were there before making his movie. A task that took far longer than he hoped. "Here we are" Danzo chuckled as he arrived where Orochimaru's captured Sound Four were waiting. Looking at the 3 young men he was surprised at how well they were treated.

"Who are you old man" a pale skinned boy with long grey hair scowled. According to the information he received from Orochimaru his name was Sakon.

"I am Danzo. I'm here to free you." Danzo said bluntly.

"Why would you do that" a second larger boy said. He reminded Danzo of the Akimichi heir but he had tan skin.

"Because I work with Orochimaru in secret and I owe him a bit of a debt." Danzo replied.

"So do you know what happened to Tayuya? I haven't seen her since the mission failed." A third boy said with black spiked hair.

Danzo paused since Tayuya was the name of one of Naruto's new lovers and he could use that to his advantage, "I don't know but for now I'm to free you and let you escape." Danzo said calmly before opening each door and freeing the captives of their chakra seals.

"Thank you old man. We'll let Lord Orochimaru know what happened once we get chance. The blue spiky haired boy said before breaking through the wall and fleeing. By the time anybody was aware of what happened they'd be long gone.

"Now to frame Uzumaki's newest lover. Luckily for me he's not in the village right now." Danzo cackled. His debt to Orochimaru was squared. A chance to punish the rising star in Naruto Uzumaki wasn't one he would mind either.

That's it for Chapter 22 and the start of the Koyuki arc. Next chapter Naruto and gang deal with the snow ninja and his girls back home learn of the escape and the plot against them.


	25. An Icy Reunion

Chapter 23 An Icy Reunion

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Mindscape)

" **I'm disappointed in you kit" Kurama chided as he sat in the field that now made up his personal prison.** Ever since Naruto and Kurama became friends one of the first thing's Naruto did was alter his mind space to give the fox more breathing room. Instead of the cold prison cell that he was stuck in, Naruto gave him a large field complete with various flowers and some mountains nearby.

'Spare me Kurama. Yeah I could've slept with her and some would argue I should have. The problem is now is not the time." Naruto groaned. He knew that he could've easily slept with Koyuki if he wanted to but he felt like now wasn't the time.

" **I actually applaud the young man for doing so. It takes a lot of moral fiber to turn somebody down the way he did" a new voice said.** Naruto and Kurama turned to find a young man who was a few inches taller than Naruto with short blue hair had arrived. He was wearing a blue t shirt with black shorts and blue ninja sandals on.

" **Timaeus what the hell are you doing here?" Kurama groaned.** It wasn't the first time that Timaeus had spoken to the fox but it was one of the few times that Naruto was there.

" **I've come because one of my sister's has a message for Naruto regarding her master." Timaeus explained calmly.**

Naruto growled since he had a fairly good idea which one of the girls wanted to speak with him. "Ino and I have already spoken about the issue with her telling the others about my jutsu." Naruto said sternly. Naruto was furious that Ino taught the girls how to do his jutsu without consulting him first.

" **I see." Timaeus said solemnly.**

" **He doesn't have time anyway, my partner has a more interesting female problem to deal with right now" Kurama snickered.**

Naruto was surprised by that but especially since he was fairly certain that it wasn't about Koyuki. "What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto wondered. Almost afraid of the answer.

" **Open your eyes and find out" Kurama smirked again.**

"Okay then" Naruto said calmly before opening his eyes.

(Cabin)

When Naruto opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Koyuki was wide awake and was staring at his morning wood in a blue nightgown but that wasn't the most interesting part, that would be Sakura of all people. His pink haired teammate was in a red wine bra and panty set and was very interested in what he was showing off and he had a feeling if he woke up a little later she would be playing with it.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto groaned as he slowly got up.

"Well Kakashi sensei wanted somebody to wake you up and I volunteered for the job. Koyuki here was already there when I arrived and we were just about to have some fun when you woke up" Sakura said with a smile.

'This is what Kurama was talking about' Naruto groaned. It was common knowledge among team 7 that Sakura and Sasuke were only in a relationship because of Naruto's blessings and that the Uchiha wasn't against the two sleeping with each other once in a while. It was his way of thanking Naruto for showing him the world of sex in the first place. The problem was now was definitely not the time for a tryst. "Well since Kakashi sensei wants me let's get going." Naruto groaned getting up and going to grab his clothes.

"I'm surprised you'd turn down two beautiful women eager to have sex with you." Sakura chided.

"Sakura there's a very good chance that enemy ninja will strike before too long. Now is not the time for sex." Naruto deadpanned.

"Fine" Sakura pouted since Naruto did have an annoyingly good point.

(Scene Skip)

After all three parties got dressed Naruto and Sakura made his way to the outside of the boat where Kakashi sensei was waiting. Koyuki chose to stay back for the moment since it would lead to a ton of undesirable questions. When he arrived to his teacher's location he saw the rest of his group and the directors were all looking at a gigantic iceberg. "I'm guessing you guys saw this in the distance and wanted to figure out what we should do." Naruto deadpanned. He could sense the people behind the iceberg waiting to attack and tried to hold back his annoyance.

Kakashi smiled before turning to the directors and saying, "Hey guys you might wanna get back inside. Things are about to get interesting."

"What do you mean by that Kakashi" Sandayu wondered. The ninja all groaned since that was as good a sign as any that a battle was about to begin.

"Welcome everybody to the Land of Snow." a new voice appeared from the ice causing everybody to tense up. All of the sudden a man with teal eyes purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail and a mask that framed his face in an odd style.

"You" Kakashi growled as he recognized the man in front of him. He was one of his opponents during the original mission and that meant trouble.

"I don't see Princess Koyuki anywhere. What a shame" a woman with green eyes and pink hair that seemed to stick out of a helmet that framed her face along with a mask. Naruto couldn't help but notice that her breasts were in full view thanks to not wearing a bra and he was a happy boy.

"Well that doesn't matter too much" a final man said with purple hair that seemed to pop from the top of his head. He was a burly man with black eyes. All 3 were wearing a blue and white outfit and Naruto was certain that the chakra armor that Kakashi mentioned was hidden underneath.

Kakashi wasn't pleased too much to see the first man and showed it, "it's been some time Nadare?" Kakashi growled.

"I'm guessing these guys are Doto's henchmen" Sasuke growled.

"That's right and they're no slouches. I've got Nadare?" Kakashi growled making sure his students understood what was happening.

"I guess the big guy is for me and Sakura huh" Sasuke smirked as he looked towards his teammate.

"Yeah yeah I'll take pinkie. Haku stay behind in case something else happens" Naruto groaned as he prepared for battle. He didn't bother taking out his sword since he wouldn't need it.

"Shall we?" Nadare smirked as he jumped away leading them onto the surface. The other fighters made their way into the ice and prepared for battle.

(Uzumaki mansion)

Ino Yamanaka was not in a good mood as she started getting dressed for another day of missions. Once again Naruto had refused to speak to her about why she taught the girls his jutsu. "Why's he being so freaking stubborn about this. I mean I taught him some of my clan techniques also" Ino groaned.

" **Teaching Naruto mental interrogation techniques is a very different situation from jutsu that would allow you to control people's minds. As a Yamanaka you should know that as well as anybody" a voice lectured.**

"I get it Latias but it's not like we're going to use them very often. Plus the girls know to use them carefully" Ino replied to her partner. Latias was the partner dragon that she got from Naruto's mark and the pair quickly became good friends thanks to their shared ability in mental warfare. Before they could discuss the situation further, her door was hastily opened and Kin walked in.

"Ino we have a big problem, clan meeting in twenty minutes in lady Tsunade's office. Tell the others" Kin said nervously.

'As if this day couldn't get any worse' Ino groaned as she started the hand signs for a jutsu Latias taught her that she could use to communicate over much larger distances. Since it was a clan meeting that meant that whatever happened involved one of Naruto's girls.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at Tsunade's office Ino knew there was trouble when she saw Ibiki and her father with Tsunade. Karin Kin and Tayuya were also there along with Hinata and Tenten, who were conveniently in the village. "What happened" Ino said nervously realizing the stern look on Tsunade's face.

"Last night somebody decided to free Tayuya's old teammates from their prison. A quick investigation showed something fairly interesting." Ibiki said coldly.

"Let me guess, the investigation showed that Tayuya was the one who did it" Hinata said with spite in her voice since that explained why everyone was here.

"Now hold on a minute. I wouldn't free those bastards after everything that happened. Plus I was at the house all night" Tayuya protested.

Karin spoke up quickly since she was security while Naruto was gone "I can confirm that. I've taken up Naruto's habit of leaving a shadow clone to monitor everything since he's not there. Tayuya's chakra signature never left the house." Karin confirmed.

"We know." Tsunade said sternly surprising everybody. "The problem is somebody took serious measures to make us believe she did. You girls are here because I have no idea who would want to frame you and I was curious what you think."

The girls all paused and thought about it, "Nobody comes to mind for me" Ino said first. The rest of the girls all said the same thing which was even more troublesome.

Tsunade looked at Inoichi and Ibiki who nodded in understanding, "Well that's it for now. Just be careful out there girls" Tsunade warned.

"Shouldn't we tell Naruto" Tenten wondered nervously. The fact that Naruto wasn't here despite him knowing the Hirashin was a shock.

"No because he's on an important mission." Tsunade said sternly. She knew that if her instinct was right Naruto was in the middle of an annoying situation and he didn't need the headache that was no doubt on the way.

(Naruto vs Pink hair)

Naruto smiled as he looked at the pink haired shinobi with a smile on his face, "So I'm guessing you're a user of ice style huh. This should be good" Naruto smirked as he focused on his opponent.

The kunoichi looked surprised by the young man's calm expression, "You've fought against an ice user before I take it" the young woman smirked.

"You could say that. By the way it's only fair I introduce myself before we get started. Name's Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a smile.

The woman was taken aback by his calmness but decided to respond in kind, "Fubuki. That's all you get before you die" the women replied.

"I don't think so" Naruto smirked as he appeared behind her and slammed her in the back with a roundhouse kick. As Fubuki smashed into the ice she was stunned at how fast the young man was.

"Damn you're good" Fubuki groaned before jumping out of the way of another strike.

"Thanks a lot. Though it's a shame I have to fight such a cute girl" Naruto smirked before making some hand signs. He could've had a drawn out battle but he was going to have his own fun.

"Thanks for the compliment but your jutsu won't work on me. My armor creates a chakra barrier that blocks all jutsu" Fubuki snarled.

"Not this one" Naruto smirked as he snuck behind her again and tapped her on the shoulder before moving away.

'So where's your big bad jutsu" Fubuki snarled again.

"I've already used it." Naruto smirked. **King's Command** or even **Amorous** would fail because of the way the genjutsu's worked but since Temptation touch required physical contact he could get around the armor. It was the same principle as to why only close range ninjutsu could destroy the armor at least that's what Kakashi suggested.

'What the" Fubuki wondered before falling to the ground. "What did you do to me you bastard" Fubuki snarled.

"I've given you a little present. Next time we meet things will be far more interesting but for now I have to go." Naruto smiled before using Hirashin to return to the ship.

"How the hell did he vanish like that?" Fubuki wondered before looking to the sky. "Nadare you bastard we're still here" Fubuki groaned as she managed to gain enough control of herself to get away from the upcoming strike.

(Sasuke vs Purple hair)

As Sasuke Uchiha dodged the latest ice attack from his opponent he couldn't help but groan. The large man in front of him was surprisingly fast and agile; it didn't help that his chakra armor negated the few attacks that managed to hit him "He's really annoying" Sasuke grunted.

"My chakra armor makes me invincible. There's nothing you can do against me" the purple haired snow shinobi boasted.

"We'll get you" Sakura growled back

"She's right. I just need to change strategies" Sasuke said firmly. He didn't like using the technique but he knew now was the time. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Sasuke growled as 5 more copies of him appeared.

"So what? Those clones won't change anything" the purple haired shinobi taunted.

"Yes they will" Sasuke smirked as the clones charged the man. Sasuke realized that close range was the only way to go in this battle and that's why the shadow clones appeared. Sure an overpowering jutsu would do the job but since this was the first skirmish he didn't want to do that.

"Sasuke we gotta get going" Sakura yelled out all of the sudden. Sasuke turned back and noticed two large whales made of ice appear in the sky.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he fled the area.

"Oh well" the purple haired man snarled before leaving himself. As far as he was concerned he won the first round.

(Kakashi vs Nadare)

'You're as annoying as ever Nadare" Kakashi groaned as his Sharingan kept watch of his newest opponent. Nadare Ryoga was a man he fought during the original mission and he managed to win using the raw power of his Chidori.

"Thank you Kakashi. So care to tell me where is Princess Koyuki" Nadare taunted as he finished the hand signs for his latest " **Ice Style: Ice Eagle Jutsu."** A group of birds made of ice charged at Kakashi but the copy ninja was ready to counter.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** Kakashi replied as a group of Fire balls blocked the attack. "All you need to know is that she's coming to take back Snow Country" Kakashi said with spite.

"I suppose that's enough. It's pretty obvious we won't conclude anything today?" Nadare taunted as he started making hand signs for a larger technique.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognized the seals, "You wouldn't" Kakashi gasped as he quickly made hand signs for the same technique.

"I would." Nadare growled finishing his technique. **Ice Style: One horned White whale**

"Phew I'm gonna make it" Kakashi said calmly before using the same technique the clash of the whales allowed Kakashi to protect the ship in exchange for ending the battle as it was.

(Scene Skip)

The group of ninja barely managed to return to the ship in time and it took a second before Kakashi was able to join them. After informing the crew that they were okay the 5 ninja all went over to Naruto's room to talk about their opponents and what their next move would be. "So what are you guys impressions on these new ninja." Kakashi said calmly knowing that he would be handling Nadare in the rematch.

"The big guy wasn't too strong but that armor makes him a pain to beat. Now I can do it but it's still annoying" Sasuke grunted. Sasuke knew not to use his most powerful jutsu and that was the key to the final battle.

"No disagreements from me." Naruto said calmly.

"You know for somebody who battled against one of those guys alone you look fairly undamaged Naruto." Kakashi noted with a hint of amusement.

Naruto smiled at the comment and figured why not, "I created a group of genjutsu that worked really well on kunoichi. I used one of them on her before that whale ruined the battlefield" Naruto said calmly causing Sasuke's eyes to widen and Sakura to blush heavily.

"Is that why you and Ino started seeing each other" Sakura wondered. She also wondered if Naruto used it on her the night she saw him with the other girls in his class.

"That story is a bit complicated but the point is that I can deal with Fubuki the pink haired chick. The problem is we don't know why they're targeting Koyuki." Naruto said sternly.

"Princess Koyuki is in possession of a small crystal necklace that was given to her by her father. According to old rumors that crystal is supposed to be the key to a weapon that was known only to the leader of the Land of Snow and was why Doto killed him to begin with. My original mission when I came here as a child was to find the weapon and determine if it was a threat. Then the rebellion happened and I was told to lead Koyuki away since it wouldn't matter how powerful the weapon was if he couldn't activate it." Kakashi explained.

"In other words this Doto guy doesn't need Koyuki he just needs the crystal." Naruto said calmly processing everything he learned. Something about this whole thing was bugging him and he had a feeling that there was more to the story than meets the eye.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi said nervously. Naruto was the type who had devious plans and from the look on his face, Naruto came up with another one.

"Let's just get to the Land of Snow first. I have a feeling Doto is in for a rude awakening" Naruto smirked.

The team looked at him nervously but realized that if he wanted to tell them he would and clearly he didn't. So everyone left each other for the moment knowing that they would arrive in Snow within a day.

(Scene Skip)

The team arrived in the Land of Snow with very little fanfare from the enemy snow ninja and the group quickly made their way to a city where the resistance was waiting. While there was fanfare all around Naruto was focused on a few issues that were occupying his mind. One was about the weapon that Doto was supposedly after and the other was about the way that things had played out on the way there.

"A penny for your thoughts Naruto." Kakashi said calmly as they relaxed during the party.

"Which ones. About the so called weapon or about how the hell they knew we were coming." Naruto groaned. Even if they knew about Sandayu and the movie shoot there's no way in hell they would've known how they were getting there. That means there was a spy amongst them and they were going to act sooner or later.

"In other words things are going to get nasty very soon." Kakashi said sternly understanding his point. He was aware of the same thing and the question wasn't who the spy was, but rather when they would act.

"Yeah" Naruto replied. He was brought from his musings by Haku.

"Come on Naruto. Let's enjoy the party while we can" Haku said with a surprisingly sultry voice.

"Sure" Naruto replied. Thanks to the **Temptation's Touch** the pink haired ninja would probably appear before him soon enough and then he could take his time interrogating her.

(Scene Skip)

Midnight had arrived and a naked Naruto and Haku were snugging together when one of the clones he was using for security dispelled. "Good grief and here I was hoping she would wait a little longer." Naruto groaned as he got up to get dressed. The clone in question was watching for any signs of the pink haired ninja arriving in the village they were staying at since it meant their spy would make a move.

"Do you have to leave so soon Naruto" Haku moaned having got up while he was getting dressed.

"Yeah I do Haku. We have to protect our client after all." Naruto smirked as he walked over to Haku and kissed her on the cheek before using Hirashin to get into Koyuki's bedroom, a task made easy by the mark his clone placed in her room during the party. Arriving in a flash he quickly spotted one of the male extra's reaching for Koyuki's necklace on her dresser. Admittedly not what he expected but that was fine too.

"Shit, what are you doing here?" the man cursed realizing he was in trouble.

"My job. I am supposed to guard Princess Koyuki after all" Naruto smirked as he quickly KOed the man with a chop to the neck. As he fell to the ground Naruto smiled because he was right after all. There was a spy among the group and with him gone it was time to interrogate him. 'Now let's see how much you know' Naruto thought to himself as he began making hand signs for a mind scan jutsu that Ino taught him. As he looked through the man's mind he realized that maybe it was time to forgive Ino for teaching the girls his jutsu. After all, Ino's jutsu had given him tons of juicy info and now he was ready to go meet with Fubuki while his clone brought his spy to a no doubt awake Kakashi.

(Scene Skip)

Fubuki was a very annoyed woman as she hid in an alley way in the middle of the village that the rebels were using. Even though he didn't physically hurt her, the blonde ninja she fought during the previous battle cast some kind of jutsu that made her extremely horny. She didn't know why he had done it but she knew that the only way to get rid of the lust was to find him and get him to release the spell. Fortunately, Doto had a spy that had worked many movies with Koyuki and he told them they had arrived in the Land of Snow earlier in the day. He was then assigned to steal the crystal but not kill Koyuki since Doto did still have a soft spot for his niece. Much to growing her annoyance the man was running late as she waited in the town for the spy to arrive. She was currently in a black hooded sweatshirt that hid her signature pink hair and dark blue pants. The chakra armor was underneath in case she was spotted by one of the ninja and had to escape. Of course the spy was disposable so she would kill him in due time. She heard footsteps which meant that the person she was waiting for had arrived, "What took you so…" Fubuki started to say before she saw that the person in question was the blonde ninja from before.

"I imagine you were going to say what took you so long right?" Naruto smirked as he appeared by himself. Luckily for him nobody else had spotted him and now he could interrogate Fubuki as he pleased.

"You realize that it was reckless to appear by yourself. With all the snow around us my jutsu are far more powerful than before." Fubuki chided. It was a bluff but hopefully one she could use to get away.

"True but you don't want to risk a fight right now. That's why you used that spy to steal Koyuki's necklace." Naruto smirked realizing the obvious bluff.

Fubuki was screwed and she knew it. The young man's display in their first battle showed she was no match for the man and if he wanted to he could use that jutsu on her again to cripple her. "Let's make a deal" Fubuki said with a smile on her face. It would be slightly humiliating but there was only one way to get away safely.

Naruto was skeptical of her but under the circumstances he was fine, "What kind of deal" Naruto replied with a seemingly curious voice. He had a fairly good idea of what she was planning and he could use that himself to have even more fun.

Fubuki was surprised by his curiosity, and now she had her chance. Fubuki stripped down to her underwear and walked over to the young man with a lustful smile on her face. It was a risk to get rid of her armor but she needed to get him to drop his guard. "In exchange for a little fun with me why don't you let me go" Fubuki teased with a sultry voice as she pressed her body against him.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said happily as he wrapped his arms around her enjoying her decent sized bust and soft body. Of course he did so because he wanted to make the hand signs for his jutsu without her seeing them.

Fubuki was caught off guard by the action but wasn't about to complain. "My my I didn't take you for a romantic" Fubuki teased until she saw his eyes change from blue to red.

" **Secret Art: King's Command"** Naruto said with a smile on his face. Her plan was to use the opening created from their fun to attack him and escape but he wasn't going to give her that shot.

" _What is your command master"_ Fubuki said with a glazed voice the hypnotic effect of his jutsu clearly taking hold.

"Until I say so are not permitted to use any jutsu" Naruto ordered.

" _Yes Master"_ Fubuki replied stuck in a trance. Unlike when he used it on Neko, this time Fubuki would have no clue about the command she was under.

"Good girl" Naruto smirked as his eyes returned to his ice blue.

Fubuki's eyes faded and she looked at the man in front of her. She had no idea what he had done but she knew that he did something "What did you do?" Fubuki questioned realizing that something happened.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep to your end of the bargain" Naruto smiled.

Fubuki knew that this wasn't about romance and walked in front of Naruto and hunched down in front of his groin, "So I assume a quick blowjob will be enough" Fubuki scowled.

"Sure" Naruto smirked as she pulled his pants down revealing his hardened member.

"What the hell?" Fubuki exclaimed not expecting him to be 10 inches long and an inch and a half thick.

"Not bad huh. It's actually not even fully hard." Naruto smiled as Fubuki looked on in shock.

'You gotta be kidding me. This guy is 10 inches but that's not even full. He's bigger than anybody I've ever been with' Fubuki thought to herself as she began to stroke the man slowly and gently.

"Mhmm not bad at all" Naruto said calmly as he lowered his guard to see what she'd do next.

'Perfect this is my chance.' Fubuki thought to herself as she removed her hand from his shaft.

"Switching things up I see." Naruto smirked knowing what she was planning.

"Yes and I hope you like it" Fubuki said calmly as she attempted to fit his shaft into her mouth. Unfortunately for her she only managed to get a few inches in before she reached her limit but looking at his expression that was enough.

"Very nice Fubuki, shame you can't fit all of me in you but that's okay." Naruto teased.

'You have bigger problems to worry about' Fubuki thought to herself as she bobbed her head slowly while making hand signs underneath him, hoping to literally catch the kid with his pants down. Just as she was about to use her jutsu to kill him she stopped for some reason.

"Nice try Fubuki." Naruto said as he looked down at the half naked kunoichi.

"What the hell did you do?" Fubuki exclaimed as she pulled away. Clearly she hadn't seen this coming.

Naruto smiled since it was obvious that she was trapped, "The jutsu I used is called King's Command. With it I can give you any order I want and the one I chose was to make sure you couldn't use any jutsu till I was done with you. The funny thing is it wouldn't have worked if you kept your armor on." Naruto smiled.

Fubuki cursed internally since her plan backfired, "Okay then. Do your worst" Fubuki groaned realizing that now she was really at his mercy.

Naruto walked up to Fubuki with a savage grin on his face and looked at her sternly. Luckily for him, a combination of his Wind Shroud jutsu and a soundproofing seal meant nobody would know what happened in the alleyway besides him. "Place your hands against the wall ass facing me." Naruto smirked. It wasn't exactly the cleanest way to do things but considering she was planning to kill him he wasn't exactly in a merciful mood.

As she followed his instructions Fubuki looked at Naruto nervously, "Once you're done having your way with me I can go right?" Fubuki wondered nervously. There was a chance he might kill her after her stunt but she could only hope.

"That's right, but this isn't going to hurt at all. In fact, it's gonna feel real good." Naruto smirked as he got behind her and slipped her panties off. Things were about to get fun for Naruto and he knew it.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto arrived back at the place he was staying at with a satisfied look on his face which quickly faded when his teacher appeared at the entrance. It was obviously a shadow clone so the real one could rest and he wasn't about to complain. "So I take it your interrogation went well." Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto's clone brought the spy to a prison of sorts in the village before returning to Kakashi and debriefing on him. That's how the Copy ninja knew that Naruto was having fun with the pink haired kunoichi that Doto sent against them.

"You could say that?" Naruto replied with a satisfied expression on his face. 'If you call well, spending an hour unloading 6 loads into an enemy kunoichi's pussy and another 2 in her ass. Hell I probably wouldn't need a jutsu if I ran into her again' Naruto reminisced as he remembered Fubuki's screams of pleasure near the end of their tryst. Once he was done he told her to pretend that the reason she took so long was that the spy couldn't get away. She naturally agreed and Naruto left the alleyway.

Kakashi saw the expression and didn't bother to ask just how much fun his student had with the enemy kunoichi. "Your clone told me about the mind scan and that you know what Doto is planning next" Kakashi smiled.

"Yep and I'll tell you what I learned in the morning. We could all use some rest" Naruto smirked as he returned to his room in order to relax. The next day was certainly going to be a headache.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto was relaxing in the meadow with Kurama playing around as he prepared for an important guest to come. When he was speaking with Kurama about his next move, Timaeus returned and mentioned that Ino's dragon was back and wanted to speak to him. This time he accepted and Timaeus left to grab his sister.

" **I'm back Naruto, and I've brought my sister." Timaeus said calmly with a young woman next to him.** The young woman had brown hair that stuck up like a sideways J on each side. She was wearing a green blouse with white shorts and a pair of pink shoes with black socks.

(For those who have seen Pokémon Heroes think of Bianca)

The young woman approached a relaxing Naruto and bowed, **"Greetings Lord Naruto may name is Latias, and this is my human form. As you are already aware I'm the partner dragon of Ms Ino Yamanaka"**

"Hello Latias and I want to start out by saying that I shouldn't have gotten angry at Ino. I was a little rash and she didn't deserve that." Naruto admitted.

" **Lady Ino will be glad to hear that. She was frustrated by your anger." Latias replied.**

"That's fine and tell Ino that I can't wait to see her when I get home" Naruto smiled before leaving the dreamscape.

Once he was gone Timaeus turned towards his sister nervously since they didn't bring up what happened with Tayuya. **"Are you sure you don't want to tell him about that." Timaeus wondered.**

" **Based on what you told me his important mission is about to end soon. Plus there's nothing he can do from here about that."**

" **Yes and that's true. Somebody targeting one of his women will no doubt infuriate him." Timaeus replied knowingly.**

" **Care to fill me in" Kurama spoke up having appeared next to the pair in his human form.**

Timaeus was afraid to tell him but realized that Kurama would handle this properly. **"That's right. Somebody broke Tayuya's old teammates out of prison and tried to frame her."**

Kurama's expression darkened but only for a moment, **"I have a feeling I know who did it but I'll discuss it with Naruto later. He's far too tired for this type of thing right now." Kurama smirked.** The mission in the Land of Snow was coming to an end but there was no doubt that when Naruto returned he'd have a headache on his hands.

That's it for Chapter23. Yeah this was a tricky one again but I hope you guys enjoyed what I'm planning with this one. Next chapter the final battle for the Land of Snow begins and there's a nasty twist along the way. Well nasty for Doto.

AN: Before anybody asks don't suggest partner dragons for the girls because I've already got that under control. The girls who are getting dragons have already had their partners decided by me.


	26. Snowy Scheming

Chapter 24 Snowy Scheming

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(War Room)

Team Seven and the rebels were sitting in a war room as they discussed the incident from the night before. Right now Sandayu and another man, who was his second in command, were sitting down at a large wooden table with Sasuke Kakashi and Naruto sitting down as well. Sakura and Princess Koyuki were in the room but away from the action. "I want to thank you Kakashi for discovering the spy amongst us and capturing him last night before he could steal the necklace from Koyuki." Sandayu said calmly.

"No problem Sandayu and I'm glad to help" Kakashi replied sheepishly even though Naruto was the one who did it. 'Geez I still can't believe Naruto told me to take all of the credit.' Kakashi thought to himself since Naruto wanted to stay out of the spotlight.

'This is what I get for having Kakashi sensei take all the credit. Nghh' Naruto thought to himself as he sat at the table. The reason for his groan wasn't actual annoyance but Haku giving him a blowjob underneath the table. She was hidden by his Wind Shroud jutsu but she was making it difficult to keep his cool. "So what do we do...now" Naruto wondered trying to speak despite Haku's impressive work.

"Doto was planning to steal Koyuki's necklace, but with that failing he's going to use more brutal tactics. The Land of Snow has other weapons besides the chakra armor including an armored train and a blimp. He'll likely use one of them to attack us" The other man revealed.

To Naruto and Kakashi that was a red flag but at the very least it meant that they're next move was clear. "They'll use the blimp" Kakashi and Naruto said at the same time the latter managing to speak despite Haku's efforts underneath the table.

"What makes you so sure?" Sandayu wondered. The fact both of them said it at the same time was surprising.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other before Naruto decided to explain, "A train wouldn't be effective given our location and that means he'll use an aerial attack." Naruto explained with a slight hitch in his voice. Haku's efforts were increasing and he was barely holding on.

"Naruto are you alright" Sandayu wondered noticing the hitch.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired from a long night." Naruto groaned as Haku started using her breasts just to taunt him.

"I see" Sandayu replied before turning to Kakashi. "That means we should go get ready for an aerial attack and soon."

"That's fine" Kakashi replied as everybody got up besides Naruto who was currently occupied.

"You okay Naruto" Sakura wondered just noticing her teammate's uncomfortable state.

"Yeah just a little stiff" Naruto replied getting really close to his release. Kakashi and Sasuke smiled since both knew what was happening.

"Well just put some ice on that stiffness and get going. We need you battle ready Naruto" Sasuke joked.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto grunted as the rest of the group left. Not even a second later he came into Haku's mouth and was annoyed how bold the ice maiden had been. "Geez Haku did you really have to use your breasts in the end. I was barely hiding how aroused I was" Naruto moaned trying to come off the high of a morning release. Getting up from the chair he broke the wind shroud and Haku got out from underneath the table. Haku's face was immaculate but that was because she had swallowed all of his seed while underneath the table.

"Well the meeting went by quicker than both of us thought." Haku teased.

"Whatever" Naruto huffed since he knew that there was no arguing it at this point.

"It's time for battle and this time you'll actually have to fight since I doubt that woman will be among his forces." Haku teased.

"Considering that you're joining proceedings do I really have to do anything?" Naruto joked.

"No. Though you never know what could happen." Haku smirked.

"Right" Naruto smiled as the pair left to get ready for battle. Even if he didn't fight, Naruto was always ready to fight and this was no different.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto was nearly ready to go when somebody knocked at his door. "Is now a bad time Naruto" Koyuki asked much to his surprise. She was silent during the earlier meeting but clearly something was on her mind.

"We're about to go out and fight but I can spare a moment" Naruto said with a smile having just finished getting dressed. Opening the door Koyuki appeared in her usual robes and had a very serious look on her face

"I have a favor to ask you?" Koyuki said nervously. She had a plan to make life easier for everybody but she was unsure if this was the right move.

"Oh" Naruto wondered as Koyuki reached behind her neck and brought out her necklace.

"This is what Doto is after and I want you to hold onto it." Koyuki said firmly.

"But why would you….." Naruto started to say before realizing what the princess was after. "You're going to surrender to Doto aren't you?" Naruto growled.

Koyuki was slightly surprised that she was seen through but remembered how clever the young man was. "That's right. With the skill of your team I'm sure we can track him back to his base and end it that way." Koyuki revealed.

Naruto had to admit that her plan wasn't a horrible one, "Alright but let me do something myself." Naruto smirked before making some hand signs and putting his hand on her neck and pressing it slightly. Koyuki flinched for a moment wondering just what was going on but before she could say something Naruto quickly turned her towards the mirror in his room.

"What is that mark" Koyuki wondered nervously. There was a small kanji on her neck and she knew it wasn't there before.

"As you may or may not know my father was the Fourth Hokage. The mark on your neck is the symbol for his signature technique the Flying Thunder God. This way, when you surrender I can track you easily and we can catch Doto off guard." Naruto smiled as he held the necklace.

"I see" Koyuki smiled.

"Now let's go Princess. We have a country to save" Naruto smiled as walked with the princess to greet the rest of the group.

(Scene Skip)

Kakashi and his team were standing outside along with some of Sandayu's forces waiting for Doto's inevitable attack but not with the fervor as before. When Naruto appeared with Koyuki, Kakashi was surprised but when he revealed the plan Koyuki came up with he was very pleased. "So now we wait huh?" Kakashi smirked having made one more adjustment to the plan.

"Yeah but something about this feels wrong."

"Doesn't matter now, they're here" Naruto smirked as the gang soon heard the whirls of the large blimp. As the monstrosity soon appeared it was clear that Koyuki's plan was the right move.

"Oh my" Haku exclaimed matching everybody's sentiments.

"You can say that again" Naruto groaned. The only way to stop that monster would've been to use the foxes power or Timaeus. Neither of which he really wanted to do.

"Greetings everybody to those who don't know me I am Doto." A deep voice said from inside the blimp.

"Come out and face us Doto?" Sandayu growled.

"Are you sure you want that?" Doto smirked. The banter would've continued but Koyuki stepped forward.

"Uncle Doto if you want me I will surrender but please spare everybody else" Koyuki cried out knowing that her uncle would get what he wanted with her captured and her plan could begin.

They couldn't see the man but Naruto and gang were certain he was pleased. "Very well Koyuki. Come to the outskirts of the town alone and I will have one of my agents take you with me." Doto instructed.

"Of course" Koyuki smirked since her plan had worked. As the blimp moved away from the town the ninja were all smiling since things were playing out exactly as planned.

(Scene Skip)

About an hour had passed and the group was calmly waiting for word from Naruto's clone as they sat down in Sandayu's war room. In addition to the mark of Naruto's flying thunder god, Kakashi suggested a small change to the plan. What he suggested was that Naruto create a clone to transform into Koyuki's necklace so Doto would be lured into an even falser sense of security. She would then be taken to Doto's castle and once she had an opening Naruto's clone would alert them, and Naruto would free Koyuki and bring the rest of the group to the castle.

"So what happens now? The princess is all alone" Sandayu wondered nervously. His dedication was admirable to the group.

"All we can do is wait old man. Koyuki seems to know what she's doing." Naruto smirked.

"There's just one problem with your plan. If Doto takes the necklace how will you know if it's safe to go to Koyuki" Sakura wondered.

"You forgot that I'm sleeping with Ino didn't you Sakura?" Naruto deadpanned knowing his teammate would get it.

"Oh yeah" Sakura replied almost bashfully.

"I'm confused. What does this Ino have to do with anything?" Sandayu wondered.

"One of my girlfriends is a master of mind jutsu. She taught me how to link up with my clones mentally and as a result I can communicate with my clone even if it doesn't dispel. Plus I marked Koyuki in such a way that I can tell what she's doing just before I… arrive." Naruto smirked since his clone has given him the word that he was alone. As he focused in on the mark he left on Koyuki he smiled yet again since he recognized a familiar face was with her.

"What's that smile about Naruto" Sakura wondered. She hadn't seen Naruto this amused in a while and it worried her.

"Nothing you need to worry about? Time to free Koyuki" Naruto smirked before using his Hirashin to vanish much to his teammate's annoyance.

(Prison)

Princess Koyuki was not happy at all. The flight in the blimp lasted forty minutes and when they stopped she was blindfolded by somebody and then moved. When her eyes faded she was in a prison cell inside what was surely her Uncles castle. Another 10 minutes passed until somebody finally met with her in order to take her necklace. Ironically enough it was the pink haired women who had attacked her group before. "Something real bad must've happened to you if you're on bodyguard duty." Koyuki taunted.

"Be quiet princess. You may have come peacefully but that doesn't mean I can't rough you up." Fubuki growled.

'Don't worry Princess. If pinkie really decides to attack you I'll step in.' Naruto's clone said mentally. It shocked Koyuki slightly that he could do that but she remembered that Naruto was incredibly strong.

"Alright" Koyuki replied out loud knowing that Fubuki wouldn't know what's going on.

"Good girl.' The woman replied before leaving for a little bit.

'So Naruto, what happens next' Koyuki wondered speaking in a soft voice so any guards could find them. This plan was working out about as well as she could've hoped.

"Well, once pinkie over there takes me off your neck I'll send a mental link to my real self who will free you and then I'll bring Kakashi sensei and the others in for a final ambush. Of course your Uncle will be in for a rude surprise of his own." Naruto replied mentally.

"What do you have planned?" Koyuki wondered.

"Now now Princess, a magician doesn't reveal all of his tricks." Naruto taunted.

"Fine then. I won't ask about all your tricks but I am curious about something?" "Sure why not" Naruto smirked.

"You're sleeping with those two kunoichi on your team aren't you? Well at the very least one of them and the other is a wild card." Koyuki questioned. He may have fooled Sandayu but she was well aware of the blowjob he received during the meeting this morning. Plus she remembered the pink haired girl taunted him a few days ago.

"Yep. I'm sleeping with Haku and I've slept with Sakura before." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Koyuki blushed a bit at the news but before she could ask anything else, the pink haired women returned, "Alright Princess. I'm gonna take that necklace of yours and you're gonna sit here while your Uncle changes the world for good." Fubuki smiled as she walked over to the princess and took off the necklace.

"My Uncle will fall. That I promise you" Koyuki said defiantly. Phase 1 of the plan was complete and now all that remained was for Naruto to save her.

"Doubt it" Fubuki replied since her boss had already given her clear orders. Once he has the necklace Princess Koyuki is to die. Believing in her group's victory, Fubuki was unaware that she was playing into the hands of another ninja.

'I wonder how long until Naruto picks me up' Koyuki thought to herself once she lost the necklace. She wouldn't have to wait long since the young man in questioned appeared in a flash of red with his battle uniform on.

"Seems you're all tied up Princess." Naruto smirked.

"Shut up and free me." Koyuki deadpanned.

"Yes mam" Naruto smirked. He was pleased enough that Fubuki was the one watching over her, which meant he could have a little fun.

"Time to go huh" Koyuki muttered with a bit of disappointment.

"Yep. Time to Free the Land of snow." Naruto smirked as he used the Hirashin to vanish yet again leaving Koyuki alone with her thoughts.

(Scene Skip)

Kakashi Naruto Sasuke Sakura and Haku appeared in the prison cell with smiles on their faces, "So now what" Sakura wondered. After all, Naruto freed Koyuki about five minutes ago so there was no way that they wouldn't check on her soon enough.

"We take out the guards and then make our way to Doto" Kakashi said calmly.

"Right" Sakura replied.

"Hope you guys don't mind but me and Haku are gonna stay behind for a bit" Naruto said calmly.

Kakashi smirked since he had a good idea of what Naruto was after, "Just don't take too long you two" Kakashi smiled causing Haku to blush.

"No problem sensei" Naruto smiled as the group left to attack the rest of the base.

(Scene Skip)

For Fubuki the latest mission had been a disaster of epic proportions. During the first battle she was beaten easily thanks to the blonde's strange jutsu. When they sent one of her spies to steal the necklace, she ran into the young man again and once again she had to give up her body to survive. As she turned the corner to return to Koyuki's cell, everything was finally in place or at least she thought so.

"Yes yes keep going" a demure female voice yelled out. It was strange since the only person in the cell should have been Koyuki and this definitely wasn't her voice.

"What the fuck" Fubuki cursed as she ran towards the cell and she found a sight that both annoyed her and stimulated her at the same time. The same blonde that had driven her up the wall this entire time was having sex with a black haired woman with her hands against the side of the wall. That and Koyuki was gone.

"Yo Fubuki. It seems we can't escape one another after all." Naruto smirked as he continued to hammer Haku from behind. Just as they were about to Hirashin over to the cell, Haku suggested they take a moment or two to have sex in the cell. Since Naruto knew about Fubuki he naturally agreed and thankfully for him her kimono made for easy access.

"What the hell are you doing here and more importantly where is the Princess." Fubuki scowled as she held back a blush. She wanted to attack them, but she felt that if she interrupted, the young man would turn his attention towards her. Not that she was opposed to such a thing but there was the principle.

"Naruto I'm cumming soon okay" Haku said lustfully changing both parties focus.

"Got it" Naruto replied with a smile. A few thrusts later and Naruto sent a load into Haku's pussy causing the ice princess to fall to the ground briefly. Naruto forced himself to calm down in order to deal with Fubuki. "Now where were we" Naruto smirked happily as he turned towards his familiar foe forgetting that his pants were off and his boner exposed.

"I surrender" Fubuki said quickly. The man was huge and she figured that why not get one last fuck before Doto killed her for letting Koyuki go free

"That was fast" Haku said in disbelief as she turned towards the pinkette. Of course this was all lost in the fact that she had cum dripping from her pussy.

"He's beaten me already twice before and now he's got a partner. I'm just going to surrender and call it a day." Fubuki admitted barely hiding her blush.

"Aww that's boring but whatever" Naruto smirked but he grabbed the handcuffs that Koyuki was held in with a smile on his face. He made his way over to Fubuki with a grin that Jiraiya would appreciate.

"What are you going to do with those" Fubuki said nervously. She got her answer as Naruto grabbed her hands and slowly handcuffed them to the bars of the jail.

"Well I'm gonna fuck you one last time, while Haku returns to our teammates and helps to finish off Doto."

"You really are something else" Haku smirked as she left Naruto to his own devices.

"Thanks Haku" Naruto smirked as he made a shadow clone that he could use to take Haku with him. Thankfully, Kakashi kept a kunai with the Hirashin seal on him at all times just in case they needed it. Plus there was the one he slipped on Sakura when she and Koyuki ambushed him.

(Scene Skip)

"So where is Doto" Sakura wondered as the group made their way through the snow. There was a surprising lack of resistance once they freed Koyuki which surprised them. Then they realized that Doto probably dismissed them not expecting any resistance.

"Most likely he's going to the location of the secret weapon that I mentioned the other day." Kakashi smiled.

"Then he's going to be disappointed" Naruto smirked as he appeared next to the group with Haku in his arms.

"So why is Doto going to be disappointed." Kakashi wondered.

"Because if Koyuki's father really had such a weapon, why the hell would he leave the key to the weapon to his young daughter. If that was the case he would've left it for Sandayu or his other retainers so they could take revenge" Naruto explained.

"So what's this big weapon then" Sasuke wondered but the group had to dodge multiple ice attacks at once.

"Seems Lord Doto was right after all. It was a good thing he had us come with him" Nadare smiled as he stared down the group.

"Hmph let me at em" the purple haired ninja continued.

"Kakashi is mine Mizore, but you can have the others." Nadare smiled.

"He's underestimating us" Sasuke growled.

"No he's just arrogant." Naruto smirked.

"Well Haku and I will take on Nadare while you three take on this guy. We can work together for Doto" Kakashi smiled.

"I'll pass. If I'm right we won't need to take out Doto" Naruto smirked. The fact he was a clone meant that a fight like this would expose him as a shadow clone and that would cause way more headaches then he cared for.

"Whatever dobe" Sasuke grunted clearly annoyed by his teammates lack of desire to fight.

"Works fine for me. Naruto would hog all the fun anyway" Sakura teased as she got her stance ready to fight. She wanted to prove herself on this mission and with Naruto staying out of the fighting she would have a better chance to do that.

"You little brats won't stop me" the now named Mizore growled as he started making hand signs and slammed his hands into the ground, **"Ice Style: Ice spikes jutsu"**

"Damn that's tough" Sasuke groaned as he Sakura and even Naruto dodged the attacks.

"This guy's a melee type which means we've got one shot at this" Naruto smiled.

"What are you thinking" Sasuke smiled back since Naruto clearly had a plan.

"Distract him for a second will ya" Naruto smiled since it was about time to take this to the next level. Naruto then used his mental powers to send a plan to Sasuke and Sakura's mind. Sure he would expose himself but it would let the group save some strength for Doto.

"Alright" Sasuke smirked as his Sharingan flared to life.

(Prison)

"I'm cumming" the real Naruto said happily as he sprayed his seed into Fubuki's pussy yet again. Ever since Haku left to help Kakashi and the others, he had been enjoying the pink haired girls snatch. The fact that there were a few guards nearby didn't help matters. Admittedly Naruto was kinda surprised that guards actually came by but he needed the warmup.

"Geez you're something else. To spend your time sleeping with the enemy while your teammates do all the heavy lifting" Fubuki said with a blush. She wasn't opposed to the coital enjoyment either but she had to admit that this was insane.

"Thank you" Naruto smirked as he zipped up his pants knowing that it was time for the final battle thanks to yet another of his secret plans. He secretly made a deal with Sandayu and the director to record the footage of the battles since it was far too dangerous for the filmmakers to do so normally In exchange he would get part of the profit from the movie and Sandayu would work out a trade deal with the Leaf Village once they saved the village. Then again he could've got the trade deal anyway since he was planning to screw Koyuki senseless once the mission was over.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Fubuki wondered as she slowly got dressed.

"How about this? Once we free the Land of Snow from Doto, you help Koyuki get up to speed as leader. She needs somebody who at least has some grasp of what's going on and I won't be around to do it." Naruto suggested.

"Really so you're gonna let me off scot free." Fubuki said in disbelief.

"Lady we've met 3 times and two of those times I've had my way with you" Naruto deadpanned. Even he felt slightly guilty for the way he had dealt with the pink haired girl in front of him.

"Good point" Fubuki chuckled.

"Well I gotta get going since my team is gonna need me pretty soon" Naruto said with a smile as he focused more on what was happening knowing that things were about to really heat up.

(Kakashi and Haku vs Nadare)

" **Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors"** Haku yelled out as she surrounded Kakashi and Nadare in a 10 meter in diameter dome of mirrors.

"What the hell is this technique?" Nadare scowled not expecting an ice user to be part of Kakashi's team.

Haku faded into one of the mirrors and smiled, "This is my crystal ice mirrors. You cannot escape this dome of ice and now you're at our mercy" Haku smiled.

"So now what Nadare. Will you surrender quietly or does this have to get ugly." Kakashi scowled his own Sharingan flaring.

Nadare was furious because they trapped him beautifully. Because of the cold even if he attacked the mirrors with his armor he wouldn't be able to break them and no doubt the girl was going to fire kunai at him instead of jutsu. "I won't go down easily. Lord Doto would never forgive me if" Nadare growled. Just as they were about to begin the fight they heard a massive explosion and noticed a giant tornado of flames coming from the area where the other battle was taking place.

"What was that" Haku said nervously. There was a slight fear that the ice mirrors would collapse from the strain of the attack and that would ruin their entire plan.

"Stay focused. Nadare won't go down easily" Kakashi said sternly. 'Naruto you've done it again' Kakashi thought to himself. He was well aware that the Naruto with the team was a clone and that the explosion was from his student doing something insane.

(Five minutes ago)

"That Sharingan won't help you kid" Mizore boasted before using ice spikes again.

All three of his opponents jumped away from the attack and now it was time to counter "Maybe not alone but with this I have a shot" Sasuke smiled as he crossed his fingers. **"Shadow clone jutsu"** Sasuke shouted as four copies of him appeared.

" **Shadow clone jutsu"** Naruto shouted before eight of his copies around.

'It's my turn now' Sakura thought to herself as she focused her chakra into her fists. Ever since Tsunade returned to the village she had been meeting with her on occasion to train and it was time to put that training to the tests

"That won't help" Mizore growled as he charged at the clones confident he could fight against them.

"Attack" Naruto and Sasuke shouted towards there clones and Sakura's single clone went with them. What

"Worthless brats" Mizore growled as he flew through a large group of hand signs, **"Ice Style: Brutal Blizzard"** Mizore shouted as a fiercesome storm of snow and wind blasted the clones away. Luckily for Naruto and crew the smoke created the opening that they needed. "How do you like that" Mizore boasted despite being unable to see for a brief moment. It was a mistake he would soon regret.

"We like it plenty" Sakura shouted as she appeared from the smoke ready to attack with her chakra coated fist. It wouldn't be enough to win the battle but it would be enough to break the armor and allow Sasuke and Naruto to finish them off.

"Shit" Mizore cursed as Sakura's chakra enhanced punch sending him flying and as he looked up he noticed the smiling faces of Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura jumped away putting Mizore in the middle of a very powerful attack.

"Goodbye" the teens said together having created hand signs in the smoke.

" **Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu"** Sasuke shouted as he reared back his head.

" **Wind Style: Savage Storm"** Naruto added.

"Uh Oh" Mizore groaned knowing that his defeat was inevitable.

" **Collaboration Jutsu: Hell Fire Tornado"** Sasuke and Naruto seemed to shout together as the attack arrived. Naruto's Savage storm surrounded Mizore with wind chakra and thanks to the timing of the attacks it mixed perfectly with Sasuke's dragon flames making for a tornado of power that seemed to envelop the snow Shinobi and the surrounding area. Luckily for them they toned down the attack enough so that it wouldn't mess with Haku's mirrors. Something they noticed earlier in the fight.

"Did we do it" Sakura wondered as the screams of pain were heard.

"Oh yeah. Even with the armor he was going down but thanks to your punch there was no way he was surviving that." Naruto smiled.

"By the way Naruto" Sasuke said with a cold look in his eyes. "When is the REAL you gonna join us"

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This Naruto is a shadow clone. I have to admit I didn't notice anything until I used my Sharingan."

"So wait a minute where's the real one?" Sakura exclaimed.

"The boss is busy at the moment. Honestly using that jutsu drained me more than I wanted to" Naruto said calmly. To his two teammates busy meant that he was likely having sex and they really didn't want to know who he was with since they'd probably get more annoyed.

"Alright well tell him to get going. He should enjoy the final battle himself" Sasuke smirked as the clone dispelled. A moment later the real Naruto appeared at last

"Nice job with the punch Sakura. I guess the training with Tsunade was paying off." Naruto said bashfully trying to hold off his teammates annoyed glare.

"Yeah yeah. I'm just wondering if it's the real you this time" Sakura twitched.

"Yea it is." Naruto smiled.

"Good because taking out the big boss is something I doubt you'd wanna miss." Sakura smiled.

"Now if only Kakashi didn't have his habit of being late" Naruto teased as they noticed the ice mirrors were still up.

(Kakashi Nadare and Haku)

"So Mizore has fallen huh" Nadare groaned realizing what was going on. His teammate had fallen and he was all alone. The fact that he was trapped in the ice mirrors didn't help his situation.

"That's right and you're next Nadare." Kakashi said coldly. He was ready to end this with the next strike and then they could deal with Doto.

"Sounds good to me Kakashi let's end th-" Nadare started to say before Haku used the chance to stab him from behind with a blade of wind chakra. Thanks to all her time with Naruto she was reminded how dangerous wind jutsu were and was secretly working on a few techniques with Yuugao's help.

"Sorry but we have to get going." Haku said nonchalantly well aware that she just finished off Kakashi's opponent.

"Damn you" Nadare groaned as he fell to the ground his armor pierced thanks to the powerful strike. He wasn't getting up and he knew it.

"I thought you were going to stay out of this Haku" Kakashi groaned having been denied his victory. One he was looking forward to ever since he realized that Nadare was here.

The ice mirrors faded and a calm Haku looked at Kakashi and smiled. "You were taking too long. We still have to stop Doto" Haku reminded him.

"Right" Kakashi groaned since Haku was becoming a lot like Naruto. Speaking of which, the blonde Sasuke and Sakura picked that moment to show up. Sasuke and Sakura were more worn out then Naruto but that didn't surprise him.

"You should've let him do it Haku since Doto doesn't have the real necklace or did you forget that part of the plan." Naruto smirked.

"Oh…right… sorry" Haku said sheepishly. The truth was that she wanted to kill something herself since she had been left out of the mission thus far.

"Anyway" Kakashi groaned. "How far ahead is Doto? I'm sure by now your clone has begun fighting with him." Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah he's a good 10 kilometers ahead of us. My clone actually lost a second ago and like the others he's got that annoying armor." Naruto said calmly. His clone also learned something else and it was something he was very much looking forward to.

"Yet you're so calm. Care to tell us what's going on." Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say Doto got it ALL wrong" Naruto smiled as he made another clone.

"Where are you going with that clone" Sakura said with a hint of irritation.

"I'm gonna go grab Koyuki and no I'm not gonna have sex with her now, I'm going to bring her to the final battle." Naruto explained fortunate that his clone was too far away to hear what they were talking about

"Wait a moment why would you…. what do you mean not have sex with her now." Sasuke growled. Clearly Naruto had much more fun on this mission then he let on.

"The day we met Koyuki I let her escape and go to a bar to drink her regrets away. I told her that if she ever wanted to chat to come see me and lo and behold she walked in on me having sex with Haku that night. Ever since then she's wanted to use me to de-stress because she knows we're going to succeed and her life is about to change. We almost did a few days ago but I turned her and Sakura down since we were on the ship and I didn't want us to get interrupted by an attack" Naruto revealed much to Sakura's embarrassment since her secret was exposed.

"Even if that's the case why bring her to the final battle." Kakashi wondered. He completely ignored the fact that Naruto could've had sex with two of his teammates AND the client during the mission if he so chose.

"Because it's obvious Koyuki hated her father because she felt like the necklace was a burden that he left her with. That because of it Doto destroyed her life and took her away from the home she loved. However she was way wrong and I'm gonna prove it"

"I take it you're not going to tell us more until the final battle huh" Kakashi said with a hint of sadness. In a twisted way Koyuki was a lot like Naruto and he understood as well as anybody what she was going through.

"Correct" Naruto smirked as the clone left to grab Koyuki. The final battle was about to begin and Naruto was certainly going to have his fun.

That's it for Chapter 24 and we're nearing the end of this arc. The final battle is next and there's tons of fun on the way.


	27. A Crowning Achievement

Chapter 25 A Crowning Achievement

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Koyuki's Room)

Naruto's clone had a simple mission. All he needed to do was Hirashin to the mark he had Koyuki leave in her room before he left and bring her to the final battle. Of course, just like everything else with the Princess, things got complicated. "Uh hi there Koyuki" Naruto said bashfully. In the clones infinite wisdom, he forgot to check what the princess was doing before he used Hirashin and as a result found our favorite princess completely naked and with a hand inside her crotch. Clearly she was masturbating to something but from the lack of juices coming from her pussy she barely started.

"What are you doing here Naruto" Koyuki said bashfully as she pulled her hand out and leaned up on the bed.

"I'm coming to take you to the final battle. I figured you'd want to be there when we stop your Uncle" the clone said calmly.

"Sorry but no. This whole thing has been a nightmare for me and unless you're going to finally sleep with me I suggest you leave" Koyuki huffed trying to conceal her embarrassment.

Naruto frowned for a moment since she was clearly still mad at him, "I know how you feel Koyuki. I have my own cruel destiny that I cannot escape" Naruto said calmly as he took off his shirt.

Koyuki was both stunned by his impressive body and curious what he was getting at, but any questions she may have had went out the window when he saw the seal on Naruto's stomach "What's with that seal?" Koyuki gasped. Thanks to the various ninja she shot movies with she knew about seals but this was the first time she ever saw one on a person.

"That is the seal that's holding back the nine tailed fox that nearly destroyed my village and cost the Fourth Hokage his life." Naruto explained. There was no doubt in his mind that Koyuki was aware of the circumstances.

Koyuki was stunned and as Naruto said she knew about the foxes attack on the village due to some connections she had at the time. If she remembered correctly the Fourth Hokage's real name was Minato Namikaze and her eyes widened. "You're his son aren't you" Koyuki surmised since he was introduced as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"That's right. When I wasn't even a day old, my dad sealed the fox into my body. He had no idea how miserable he made my life by doing that. In fact, without the help of my sensei and my teammate's brother I probably wouldn't have lived beyond 8 years old." Naruto said solemnly.

"So you know what it's like when your dad gives you a burden and then expects you to deal with it." Koyuki said calmly.

"I know about it as well as anybody Koyuki. It's why I let you drink your regrets away instead of taking you back a much more forceful way. After all you know as well as I do that it's not a weapon like Doto believes it to be." Naruto smiled.

Koyuki frowned since this was a day she was dreading ever since Sandayu came back into her life. "That's right. I knew what Sandayu was after and that my necklace was the key to everything. I also knew that my father wouldn't hide a weapon from his people" Koyuki frowned as she looked at the necklace next to her bed remembering happy times with her father.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit since that meant other things as well. "You also knew that Sandayu wouldn't bring you back if he wasn't confident that he would win." Naruto smiled realizing that Koyuki was more aware of the situation then he thought.

"That's right and I was afraid that I wouldn't be worthy of my father. Worthy of all the faith that Sandayu had in me." Koyuki said nervously. The real reason she didn't want to return is because she didn't believe that she would make a good ruler and that the Land of Snow could barely manage when it was under her father's rule.

"Well it's about time to find out Koyuki. So I'll wait outside while you get dressed." Naruto said with a smile since Koyuki was still naked.

Koyuki blushed at the reminder that their heart to heart was taking place while she was naked having been interrupted in her attempts to please herself, "I'll do it Naruto but I need you to promise me something"

"Sure I'll fuck your brains out after we win" Naruto said cheekily.

"Not that" Koyuki pouted with a blush on her face. "Promise me that the Leaf Village will help me in any way they can once I get things going. I'll need allies in order to change this land for the best." Koyuki said happily.

"It would be my honor Princess" Naruto smiled as he left the room. After all he knew what the weapon was thanks to his shadow clone recording Kakashi and his team as they went after Doto.

(Scene Skip)

Kakashi and gang finally caught up with Doto as they looked at an extremely odd scene. There was a small device that reminded the group of shrine and 3 large pillars that rose into the sky. "It seems you've arrived at last but it's too late" Doto smiled as he held the fake necklace in his hand. Doto was wearing the same white robes as before but everyone knew that chakra armor was underneath it.

"I'm surprised you waited for us Doto. I would've thought you wanted to release your weapon the minute you arrived." Kakashi taunted.

"Because I wanted Koyuki to see what her foolish father gave away. Though it seems she's not with you" Doto said calmly. He fully expected the group in front of him to free Koyuki and bring her with them.

"Well then it's a good thing that she's on her way" Kakashi smiled and a moment later a burst of wind appeared in front of them and Koyuki and Naruto appeared with the young man holding her in a princess carry for the moment.

"Sorry about that. The Princess was a little distracted when I came to get her" Naruto smirked as he let go of the princess.

"Oh shut up" Koyuki pouted from both his statement and the fact that she was out of his arms.

"Anyway now that we're all here it's time to show you the truth." Doto smiled as he took Koyuki's necklace and walked towards the shrine in front of him.

"You should probably use the real necklace first" Naruto smirked as he held another copy of the necklace in front of him.

"What the" Doto growled since it meant he was completely fooled.

"Didn't you find it strange that Koyuki surrendered so easily Doto" Kakashi taunted with a smile on his face.

"You little bastards tricked me." Doto growled.

"It was her plan actually" Naruto smirked. "She surrenders and we track her using a fake necklace. Then we free her stop you and voila we win"

"That's right Doto" Koyuki added playing along.

"So now what" Doto growled in annoyance. He did expect them to free the princess but he didn't figure out how they found him so easily. It was a pitiful oversight.

"Toss the fake necklace to the side and I'll give you the real one." Naruto smiled since he was aware of what the 'weapon' really was and that it wouldn't matter.

"What!" everyone but Naruto said in shock. They couldn't believe that after all that work they were handing the key to their doom to Doto.

"You can't be serious Naruto" Sakura yelled.

"She's right Naruto, why would you do this" Sasuke yelled out.

"Because Doto doesn't have the weapon that he seems to think he has." Naruto smiled.

"Care to explain" Kakashi said curiously. He could tell what the so called weapon was also but he was curious how his student knew so quickly when he just arrived at the scene.

"Koyuki's father must have known Doto's personality and that he would come after the secret treasure so he left in with Koyuki and arranged for you to free him Kakashi sensei" Naruto smiled.

"So what" Sasuke replied clearly annoyed by Naruto's thinking

"So if it was some kind of weapon why would he leave it in the hands of his daughter? If anything it was something that Koyuki could use once she reclaimed her country" Naruto smiled. 'Plus if it was truly dangerous I'll just summon Timaeus and have him destroy it.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Prove it boy" Doto growled as he tossed the fake necklace to the side.

Kakashi realized that Naruto was well aware of what he was doing and decided to trust in his plans. Plus he also knew that worst case scenario Naruto's dragon could destroy the weapon. "Alright Naruto do it" Kakashi smiled.

"Got it" Naruto smirked as he tossed the necklace to Doto.

"Naruto I hope you know what you're doing" Haku said nervously as they watched Doto grab the necklace and walk up to the shrine.

"I always do Haku" Naruto smirked since he knew exactly was going to happen.

"It's finally time." Doto said happily as he walked up to the shrine and placed the key into a small hole at the top of the shrine. A click later and the device began to stir. Everyone looked on in disbelief as pressurized chakra appeared from the weapon and the snow slowly began to melt.

"A heat generator! THAT's what he was hiding" Doto scowled. The only two people who seemed to know what was going on were Kakashi and Naruto.

"What's going on" Koyuki said in disbelief as heat began to come from the 3 large pillars and melt the snow

"Your father left a heat generator that would melt the snow that covers this land. With the snow gone, new resources would be available to the new leader." Naruto smiled.

"Father" Koyuki said tearfully as she dropped to her knees. It was clear that she was wrong about her father and her intentions.

"It may not be a weapon but as long as I kill all of you I can still make the Land of Snow into what I wanted." Doto scowled as he started creating hand signs. **"Ice style: Black Dragon Blizzard"** Doto yelled as he thrust his hands forward and a large stream of black ice flew at his foes.

"Dodge" Kakashi yelled as they all jumped away with Naruto grabbing Koyuki.

As Naruto landed he noticed that the necklace Doto tossed away wasn't too far away from his location and smiled. "So we're doing this the hard way huh" Naruto said happily as he pulled out Red Fury.

"That's right brat I won't be" Doto started to say before he looked down and saw a sword impaling him in the stomach through the armor. Behind him was Naruto smiling like a loon.

"Won't be what" Naruto said with a devious smile as he twisted the blade against his stomach.

"How!" Doto gasped not expecting him to move so fast.

"That necklace you had before was one of my clones. I simply replaced myself with him and then stabbed you. A small layer of wind chakra helped me cut through that armor of yours." Naruto smiled as he made one-handed hand signs for his jutsu, a trick that Haku helped him learn before the chunin exams **"Secret Art: Fox Fury"** Naruto smiled as the sword glowed in a rainbow light as the heat generators helped charge the attack in front of him.

"Ouch" Kakashi winced since he knew what was happening. The combination of Naruto's demonic chakra and the chakra coming from the heat generators fused together and seemed to expand inside Doto's body and the former leader seemed to explode in a light of chakra.

"He knows how to end a battle doesn't he?" Koyuki smirked at the brutal display.

"Yeah it's almost a shame that nobody recorded it" Sakura smiled.

"Oh well" Naruto smirked as he pulled the sword out of his body. With the battle over it was finally time for everyone to return to the palace.

(Scene Skip)

It's been three days since Doto was killed and his rebellion was put down and the Land of Snow was already undergoing significant changes. Koyuki was made leader of the new country in a massive ceremony and naturally Naruto and gang attended. Currently Koyuki was spending time with most of the group in the central square of her new countries capital. "So how does it feel to be the new ruler of the Land of Spring" Kakashi said happily as he spoke with Koyuki who was still in the same robes she had grown accustomed to as Princess Fuin with a red bib over her with the Symbol for Spring. Calling their country the Land of Spring was an idea that Koyuki and Sandayu came up with to symbolize the new country.

"It feels nice but it's gonna take some getting used to" Koyuki smiled. It was the middle of the day and they were out and about looking at the various children running around enjoying the warm weather.

"What about acting? Are you going to quit that because you have a country to run" Sakura wondered. As a fan of Koyuki's screen persona she was a bit disappointed at the prospect of her ending her film career.

"Not at all. In fact I'm going to begin shooting another movie in a few months." Koyuki smiled as she pulled a script from out of her robes and showed it to the group.

"That's" Kakashi gasped since she was holding a script for a Makeout Paradise movie in her arms. The same one Haku stole from her room back when they first met.

"I'm assuming you're getting some practice as we speak Koyuki" Haku chuckled causing Sakura and Sasuke to widen their eyes before turning towards Naruto and Koyuki. The day before Naruto finished explaining his three jutsu since they couldn't before and answering Sakura's two questions with mixed results. For Sasuke it was a bitter pill since it further emphasized the fact that his teammate gave Sakura to him. For Sakura it was a surprise since she was well aware of her teammate's affection for him but shocked that he would throw that all away. Then again she did sleep with him on occasion so it evened out.

"That's right and it's a good thing I'm as talented with chakra as I am as an actor" Koyuki smiled. The reason she smiled was because the Koyuki in front of her was a clone and the real Koyuki was back at the palace with the real Naruto finally celebrating her ascension to the throne.

(Palace bedroom)

"It took me a few days but I finally get my shot at you Naruto" Koyuki smiled having just enjoyed her first kiss with Naruto. She Naruto and Fubuki were in her new palace and it was time at last for Naruto to have sex with the former princess as she had wanted so long ago. Naruto and Koyuki were naturally naked, while Fubuki kept her clothes on for now.

"Yep and you've earned it Queen Koyuki" Naruto smiled. They would've had sex sooner but once he returned Sandayu insisted on them teaching Koyuki how to use the little bit of chakra in her body and with the help of Fubuki and the rest of Team Seven she was on her way. Fubuki would finish the training but she at least wanted clones for this particular occasion.

"Why do I have to be here" Fubuki groaned in discomfort. Her new role was exhausting and she didn't want to deal with her new master's whims any longer.

"Why Fubuki, you're my manager and this is helping me prepare for my new role" Koyuki teased as she hopped onto the bed knowing that she was going to enjoy what came next.

 **LEMON START**

"This is long overdue princess and we're gonna make it count" Naruto smiled.

"You'd better Naruto. After all you're leaving tomorrow and I won't be able to see you again for some time" Koyuki insisted

"Alright" Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Koyuki and began kissing her again. Unlike the quick kiss before this time Naruto slid his tongue into Koyuki's mouth as Koyuki did the same for Naruto. The clash of tongues lasted almost a minute until Koyuki had to pull away to get some air.

"Much better and you're an excellent kisser." Koyuki teased.

"I've had tons of practice" Naruto teased back causing Koyuki to pout.

"Well then you'd better make me feel good mister." Koyuki replied the want in her voice obvious.

"Alright" Naruto smiled as he got off the bed for a second and smiled. Koyuki was an extra special girl so he was going to provide an extra special gift.

"What are you planning" Koyuki said nervously as she leaned up slightly herself in order to see what Naruto was going to do.

"I'm gonna show you one of the more fun uses for clones." Naruto smiled as 3 more naked Naruto's popped into existence causing Koyuki and Fubuki to gasp.

"Get ready Koyuki because you're about to get the VIP treatment." The Naruto's smiled as they positioned themselves around the new Queen. One clone went right below her legs while the other two went to the sides of her body clearly eyeing her large breasts. The real Naruto watched everything happen with a plan of his own in mind.

"Let me have it Naruto." Koyuki said happily, well aware that he was going to use his clones to make her feel incredible. Just as she thought the first clone stuck his tongue into Koyuki's snatch while the other two clones began licking her breasts.

"Incredible" Fubuki wondered as she watched the Naruto's treat Koyuki like a toy. It made her remember how Naruto made her feel during their time in the alley way and again in the prison.

"So would you like some yourself Fubuki" the real Naruto smirked. He was always planning on enjoying Fubuki and that's why the real Naruto stayed out of the action for the moment.

"Yes" Fubuki said in a sultry voice before quickly stripping off her uniform.

"As you wish" Naruto smirked before making two more clones. One clone grabbed her face and began making out with her while the other fingered her pussy.

"Unbelievable" Koyuki moaned as she enjoyed her own foreplay while seeing Fubuki get toyed with as well.

"It's almost time princess." The real Naruto smirked just watching everything happen.

"Well then come over here and let me get that monster of yours ready. I'm not fitting all of that in." Koyuki smirked noticing that Naruto's member was around a foot long and rock hard from everything his clones were doing.

"Maybe not yet but this should help" the clone by Koyuki's pussy teased as he stopped his tongue work and stuck 3 fingers in hoping to make things a little easier.

"Yesssss!" Koyuki moaned as she came for the first time from Naruto's skilled work.

"Alright Koyuki it's time for you to make me feel good" the real Naruto smirked as he walked over to the side of the bed and placed his foot long member right in front of Koyuki's mouth. He was extra hard since his clones were pleasing both girls and he wanted action for himself.

"Got it" Koyuki said happily as she gave his member a soft lick before going all out and enveloping about half of his shaft with her mouth before she couldn't fit anymore.

"Very good Koyuki" the real Naruto groaned happily as Koyuki slid up and down her shaft showing surprisingly skilled tongue work despite the clone's assault. For the next five minutes the room was filled with female moans as Naruto's clones drove Koyuki and Fubuki wild stimulating their bodies with his skilled tongue work as Koyuki kept sucking him hoping to get a bit of his seed as a reward.

"Naruto I'm cumming" Fubuki yelled out as Naruto's tongue stimulated her pussy and breasts.

"Me too" Koyuki shouted out stopping her blowjob briefly to let him know. For Koyuki it was the third time she came already, while for Fubuki it was her second.

"I'm cumming too Koyuki." Naruto said happily. Finally giving the actress her reward.

"Give me all you got Naruto" Koyuki said happily giving him soft licks to finish the job.

"I'm CUMMING" all three said at the same time and the real Naruto sprayed his seed into Koyuki's mouth causing the actress's orgasm to increase in strength. The clones continuing their task of pleasing the women for Naruto.

"Now it's time for the main event" Naruto smirked nodding to his clones that their work was done. As they vanished, Naruto's member returned to full force ready to give the Queen what she craved.

"Finally you're going to stick it in me" Koyuki said happily her body more than ready for Naruto's massive length as she spread her pussy for him.

"Oh yeah" Naruto smiled as he lined himself up with Koyuki's now drenched snatch ready to rock her world. He was well aware of the fact that Koyuki wasn't a virgin, no doubt a byproduct of her small time as a struggling actor before Sandayu got involved, but he was certain this was one of the few times she had sex with somebody on her own terms. So he slowly slid into her allowing his length to fill her bit by bit wanting to make this special.

"Nghh, So big" Koyuki moaned as Naruto managed to get his entire length inside her after a minute.

"Glad you liked it now let's make you feel good." Naruto smiled as he slowly began moving inside her. If this were one of his ninja lovers he would've gone all out but since Koyuki wasn't used to the intensity that he brought he was going to take it easy.

"Naruto may I join you" Fubuki said bashfully still clearly wanting more.

"Give me a little bit Fubuki. Koyuki isn't quite used to what I can do so I'm gonna let her enjoy it first. We can get to the advanced stuff later." Naruto said calmly.

"Don't worry about me Naruto. Consider this my test to see if I'm worthy of you" Koyuki said with a half-smile.

"Are you sure. I can be pretty intense" Naruto warned.

"Yes I am and once I'm done Fubuki can enjoy you a bit more." Koyuki said confidently. Though she was barely holding on already.

"Alright, Fubuki come over here" Naruto said with a smile on his face. Fubuki nodded and then made her way over to his left side and got onto the bed.

"Give me all you got Naruto." Koyuki begged. She knew that she wouldn't be able to move for a while but it was going to be totally worth it.

"You asked for it" Naruto smirked as he slowly increased his speed. As Koyuki's body hazed over slightly he sent a nod to Fubuki who bent down and began licking her new master's breasts.

"Kyaa" Koyuki yelped from both Fubuki's stimulation and Naruto's increased speed.

"We're just getting started Koyuki" Naruto smirked as he increased his speed again, while taking the time to stick two fingers into Fubuki's soaked snatch to get her ready for him once he was done with Koyuki.

"So good! So good! So Good!" Koyuki moaned repeatedly as Naruto's strokes hammered her pussy stimulating her body more than he ever thought possible. A few minutes passed and Naruto could feel Koyuki cum again and he decided to change things up.

"Ready for more Koyuki" Naruto smiled as he flipped Koyuki over so he could get even deeper inside her.

"My god you're going to ruin me" Koyuki gasped aware that he could go even deeper inside her now.

"Good!" Naruto smiled as he began hammering her again using his free left hand to pull Fubuki into a heated kiss while stimulating the new assistants snatch. Five more minutes passed in the new position and it was clear that Koyuki wasn't ready for Naruto and both parties knew it.

"Please Naruto cum already I can't take any more of this." Koyuki moaned. She came 2 more times from the new position and she knew that no matter what happened she was ruined for sex forever. In fact she was fairly certain that she couldn't be in the new Icha Icha movie because no other man could get her to moan like this.

"As you wish Koyuki" Naruto smiled finally nearing his own release. In complete truth he could've cum a few minutes ago but he slowed down enough to hold back since he wanted to leave his mark.

"I'm cumming!" Koyuki yelled out yet again her body barely able to hold on and her pristine face twisted into that of a whore. It was all because of this man; this ninja who had changed her life forever. All the regret about returning to the Land of Snow all the regret about taking over and being the Leader that her father hoped she could be had been blown away. Her only regret was that he couldn't stay there and fuck her every day.

"I'm cumming Koyuki" Naruto grunted as he finally filled her pussy to the brim.

"So good" Koyuki mumbled before fainting from Naruto's orgasm. This was everything she could've asked for and more.

While Naruto enjoyed the look of Koyuki unconscious from his ministrations he forgot about the pink haired girl who he had roped into serving Koyuki, "Is it my turn Naruto" Fubuki begged more than ready for her own release.

"Yes it is and I believe I owe you a few orgasms too" Naruto smiled before going into Fubuki. Since she was a true ninja he could go all out again and he was going to enjoy his last day in the newly christened Land of Spring.

 **LEMON END**

All in all he spent a little over an hour in Koyuki's room and after cumming twice into Fubuki's pussy, Koyuki woke up again requesting that he cum once more into her pussy and even her ass surprisingly and Naruto naturally obliged despite knowing that the princess couldn't handle it. Even though he had way more in the tank, he left Koyuki and Fubuki in a collapsed heap in their room. Focusing his senses he realized that his teammates were back.

(Scene Skip)

"So what now" Sakura wondered as the gang sat in Kakashi's apartment. Now that the mission was over it was time to return home.

"Well Koyuki has apparently offered us some transportation back to the mainland if we want to." Kakashi smiled knowing that this was the easy way

"But why do that when we can just Hirashin back to right outside the Village? Isn't that what you were about to say" Naruto said confidently. As long as they held onto him, using the Hirashin would be a simple task and he had markers near the village so he would be fine. Hell he could even transport them straight to the Hokage's office if he so chose. He would have to tell Izumo and Kotetsu that he did so after the fact.

"Exactly. So we'll get some rest tonight and return home tomorrow via Naruto's Hirashin." Kakashi smiled.

"Alright" everyone replied as they went their separate ways. This mission was far more intense than originally expected and hopefully things calmed down afterwards.

(Scene Skip)

"What a week huh" Naruto groaned in his bed still in disbelief that the mission had gone the way it did.

" **Unfortunately for you, things won't get much easier once you get back home" Kurama spoke up.**

"What do you mean by that" Naruto said nervously. He didn't like where this was going at all.

It was Timaeus who spoke next, **"Something happened while you were away and we would've mentioned it sooner but the mission got more intense and we were afraid you would do something drastic"**

"What happened!?" Naruto growled knowing that he wasn't going to like the news.

" **Around five days ago, somebody freed those 3 sound village teammates of Tayuya's." Timaeus revealed.**

"If that was it you wouldn't be so nervous. So what else happened" Naruto said sternly.

" **They tried to frame Tayuya for the crime"**

"I see" Naruto said calmly but internally he was furious. There was only one person that he could think of who would and could do that and the fact that he did it was enough to drive him off the wall.

" **I haven't got any updates from Latias or my other siblings but I can check if you wish.**

"No that won't be necessary. I'm sure the hag will brief me once I get back." Naruto said calmly but stopped since there was a knock at his door. "Come on in" Naruto said calmly. Because of his annoyance he didn't have his senses focused and when Haku and Sakura opened the door he was pleasantly surprised.

"We figured that Koyuki and that pink haired girl weren't going to be enough for your insane lust." Haku smiled.

"So are you up for another round or two Naruto." Sakura said with a sultry voice.

"Haku I get but why you Sakura? I figured you'd go see Sasuke for another fling. Hell, that's why you two have your own room and me Sasuke and Kakashi sensei have singles" Naruto said in disbelief. Admittedly he wasn't angry at the idea of his pink haired teammate joining him in bed but he was still caught off guard.

"Oh shut up and fuck us" Haku said bluntly as she and Sakura began to strip.

'Well I do need to burn off some stress after hearing about what happened' Naruto thought to himself. "Alrighty then" Naruto smiled knowing that the fox could heal him.

(Scene Skip)

Thanks to the Hirashin, Naruto and gang were back in the Leaf Village the next day. "So there you have it Lady Tsunade" Kakashi explained having just finished briefing their leader on the mission.

"Seems that you guys had quite the mission." Tsunade chuckled as she saw Naruto's face and how tired he was from using the Hirashin over such a long distance and with so many people.

"Yes we did and if that's all I think my team could use a break from missions." Kakashi smiled aware that Sakura and Haku were recovering from a night of Naruto. As for Naruto himself, taking four people over that long distance had to take its toll.

"That's fine for most of you but I need to speak with Naruto in an hour or so" Tsunade said calmly. She hated to send him on another mission but the situation with Tayuya got even uglier.

"Alright" Naruto said with a steeled look in his eyes. Something else had happened since Tayuya's team escaped and he would be moving out fairly soon.

"Is everything okay Lady Tsunade" Kakashi said nervously. Clearly something happened while they were away and he had no clue.

"Clan business" Tsunade said firmly knowing that this was private.

"We can tell Kakashi sensei. Lady Tsunade" Naruto insisted since his old teacher would be able to give him advice for whatever they have to do next.

"I see. So everyone else can relax and Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I need you back here in an hour. DISMISSED" Tsunade said firmly.

"RIGHT" everyone said as they left.

(Scene Skip)

An hour later and Naruto and Kakashi were back in Tsunade's office both ready for a new mission. Because of how little time they had Kakashi took a nap. Naruto wasn't as lucky since Ino came by and the pair enjoyed some makeup sex. Yeah not exactly what he planned but considering he was leaving again it was probably the right move.

"Start from the beginning since Kakashi sensei doesn't know about everything." Naruto said calmly.

"Right" Tsunade said calmly aware that Ino mentioned what happened to Naruto via her dragon. "Five days ago somebody freed the three sound ninja that Orochimaru was using for his barrier jutsu. The evidence at the scene suggested it was Tayuya but it was an obvious frame job"

"That can't be it Lady Tsunade. Something else happened since then otherwise we wouldn't be here" Kakashi surmised.

"That's right. 3 days ago I learned that the group attacked a team of ninja from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall and killed a few. One managed to escape and that's how we know.

"Not those clown's again" Naruto groaned in annoyance referring to the Waterfall ninja. He dealt with them before during a previous incident and he wasn't a fan of the leader of the village or their ninja. They were arrogant in the worst possible way and Naruto couldn't stand them.

"That's right. Based on the information Tayuya gave us they were headed for the Land of Rice Paddies and a minor base they have there before finally returning to Orochimaru's side. They sent a team of ninja to our village and they arrived earlier today with a plan to attack the base.

"I see and I'm guessing that me along with a team of my choice is going to lead the Leaf village's portion of the attack." Naruto deadpanned.

"That's correct and I take it you know who you want to pick" Tsunade wondered.

"Yes I do. I'm going to select Tayuya Karin and Kin to join me from the task force. Kin and Tayuya are former Sound ninja so they know better than anybody how to deal with our future opponents. As for Karin, her abilities as a sensor will be vital since we don't know how many are waiting for us."

"Naruto, Kin and Tayuya are still on probation. I don't think it would be wise to do that?" Tsunade said firmly. It was a risky play on many levels and Naruto should know better

"What if I go with them Lady Tsunade? I can evaluate how trustworthy they are and since I'm well versed in infiltration missions I can provide advice" Kakashi suggested.

"Is that alright with you Naruto" Tsunade wondered.

Of course it is. I'd rather have Kakashi sensei then Jiraiya since Pervy sage is about as subtle as a hurricane."

Tsunade and Kakashi both got a chuckle from that, "So it's agreed" Tsunade said happily.

"Well then let's get some rest and we'll move out in a few hours. I have to restock my tools and let the girls know what's going on. Plus I'm starving" Naruto growled.

(Scene Skip)

A few hours later Naruto Karin Kin and Tayuya were at the East gate and ready to go. Karin was in her typical outfit with a leaf headband on her head while Tayuya and Kin were each in what used to be their civilian outfits modified to hold their tools and in Tayuya's case her battle flute. Each girl had a red Uzumaki symbol on the back of their outfit to represent the Leaf Village while a small orange one was over their heart to represent Naruto. When he learned of the dual symbol he was flattered by the gesture but his focus changed when Kakashi sensei arrived with the delegation from Waterfall.

. From the look of it there were 4 members 2 male chunin one male jonin and one girl whose rank he couldn't tell. The 2 male chunin and jonin weren't very impressive but the girl was a sight to behold. Tan skin with mint green hair that had an orange clip on it and large orange eyes. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her headband was actually on her arm but Naruto didn't mind.

' **Naruto you're not going to believe this' Kurama said into his mind.**

'What now Kurama? We're about to meet everybody.' Naruto said mentally trying to do so quickly so nobody noticed.

' **That tan skinned girl. She holds my sibling, Chomei the seven tailed beetle.' Kurama replied.**

'Seems this just got interesting' Naruto replied.

"Alright everyone now that we're all here let's get going" Kakashi said calmly.

"It's nice to meet all of you my name is Fu" the tan skinned girl said happily.

"Fu you must relax. You'll make Taki look bad." The jonin said calmly surprising the other group of people.

"Oh you're fine. Girlie is a lot like our blonde buddy here" Tayuya snorted.

"Really Tayuya" Naruto deadpanned.

"I see" the jonin replied nervously.

"Nice to meet you Fu, I'm Tayuya" the red head said happily as she smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Karin Uzumaki" Karin said with a smile before extending her own hand.

"I'm Kin Tsuchi" Kin said calmly before following suit and extending her hand.

Fu shook the hands of each girl before she made her way to Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said happily as he extended his hand as well. What he didn't expect was that instead of taking his hand Fuu hugged him. He wasn't the only one caught off guard.

"Fu what are you doing!" the jonin from Waterfall screamed. Of course that was naturally ignored.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto or should I call you nine" Fu whispered so nobody could hear them. As they were walking up her own beast mentioned that Naruto was like her a welcome change since they never spoke before.

Naruto smiled since the hug was her way to acknowledge that she knew what he was without anybody else being made aware "The pleasure is all mine seven." Naruto whispered back as he followed Fu's example. This mission was going to be a lot more interesting than he expected.

That's it for Chapter 25 and I hope you guys are ready for the craziness. I've decided to keep Sasuke in the story for now and that is subject to change based on my amusement. For now though we will be doing the Land of Rice paddies and the Fuma clan which means we get to see Sasame Fuma, one of the most underappreciated Naruto filler girls in my opinion. I'm also adding Fu to the picture and I fully intend to bring her back to the Leaf. Anywho let the fun begin next chapter when the gang arrives in the Land of Rice paddies and things get very interesting.


	28. The Fuuma Clan's Divide

Chapter 26 The Fuuma Clan's Divide and Fu's resolve

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Wooded Area)

The group was only on the road for a day, but Naruto already could tell that he was going to hate the mission. The Waterfall ninja were every bit as arrogant as the ones he dealt with during the Hero Water and they were constantly picking fights with Tayuya and Kin because of the fact they were former Sound Ninja and on probation. He had to break up multiple fights already and it was getting on his nerves "Good grief this is a pain" Naruto groaned as he relaxed in the tent he shared with his teacher.

"You had to know this was coming. I must admit that I wouldn't have guessed you chose those 3 to join you." Kakashi teased.

"Yes but what better way to prove how loyal they can be then being on a mission like this." Naruto replied calmly. He knew that the girls would be fine and in truth he had to do it this way. Something about this mission bugged him, which is why he selected the group he did.

"I agree but you're taking a big risk." Kakashi reminded him.

"Yeah but I think it's worth it" Naruto said calmly ending their talk for the moment. If he was honest, Naruto's focus wasn't on the mission but on the seven tailed jinchuriki Fu. For the moment she was rooming with Karin but if Naruto played his cards right he could add her to his collection before the mission was over.

(Karin's Tent)

"So Karin what's Naruto like" Fu wondered as she and Karin sat in their tent. During one of the breaks her handlers left to do something and she used the time to speak to the other girls in the group hoping to prove that she wasn't like her 'handlers' who had been picking fights during the trip.

Karin got a smile on her face since this was a chance to help her cousin. She was no fool and she knew that Naruto had designs on making Fu his at some point but he didn't have a chance to do anything because he didn't want to risk an incident with the Waterfall ninja. "Naruto is a guy who has dealt with a lot of stuff but he stayed strong despite it and I respect that?" Karin explained.

"Is that so" Fu mused. She knew he was a fellow jinchuriki and she knew what that was like. The real problem for Fu was getting a chance to be alone with the man. She was pretty sure that the girls on the trip all had very strong feelings for her fellow jinchuriki and the only reason they hadn't acted on it was because of her handlers.

"Uh huh. It doesn't hurt that he saved my life when he had no reason to." Karin revealed with a smile on her face.

"Tell me more" Fu replied with intrigue. By the time Karin was done, Fu was convinced that Naruto would be able to help her with her own issue and she was looking forward to the end of this mission.

(Scene Skip)

Two days later, the group finally arrived in the land of the Rice paddies and the mission could truly begin. "So the first task is going to be information gathering." Kakashi said calmly. The group found a large shrine near the local town and agreed to use it as a base of operations.

"Mr. Kakashi I would like you to come with me and my two chunin assistants. I doubt these kids would be of much use in information gathering" the jonin said arrogantly. Naruto and Kakashi brushed it off but it wasn't as easy for the others.

"How dare you!" Tayuya growled. She was a part of the damn Sound Village so she could help out a lot. These guys were really getting on her nerves.

"That's enough Tayuya. I need you to calm down." Naruto said sternly in order to calm Tayuya down instantly. He knew how Tayuya felt but he knew that they were trying to cause trouble.

"Sorry" Tayuya said timidly much to the surprise of the Waterfall ninja.

"Anyway" the jonin scoffed. "We'll leave these kids alone and we'll hunt for information" the man said calmly.

"Alright" Kakashi replied with a hint of surprise. Thanks to his hearing Kakashi knew that Fu was the seven tailed jinchuriki and he didn't' think the Waterfall ninja would want such a valuable asset alone with all these ninja. Of course he was naturally going to help since he was also certain his student had designs on Fu.

Once they were gone, Tayuya's pent up emotion finally bled through. "Damn those assholes! We can definitely help" Tayuya growled in frustration. It was the continuation of an emotional week since somebody tried to frame her for freeing her teammates and this treatment wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry Tayuya, these guys are just stuck up pricks." Fu said solemnly. They were from her village and yet she couldn't stand the men. It didn't help that she knew they were picking fights with the girls in order to goat them into something.

"Hey Tayuya how about you and I have a little chat" Naruto said calmly as he snuck behind Tayuya and wrapped his arms around her body. He knew how angry she was and fortunately for him he had the cure for her annoyance.

"Fine but it better not be a little one" Tayuya said with a slight blush.

"Sure" Naruto said calmly as he Hirashin'd away. He didn't care about Fu's reaction since he was pretty sure his secret was out anyway.

"Where are they going" Fu wondered out loud. Thanks to Karin Fu knew that Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage and that he could use the Hirashin but to use the Hirashin at a time like that was a surprise.

"Tayuya and Naruto are probably going back to our compound in the Leaf Village to have sex. Lucky bitch" Karin said bluntly. During the whole trip Naruto had refrained from sex since he didn't want the Waterfall ninja to know how close they were and it was getting on her nerves.

"Karin! Why'd you say that out loud?" Kin exclaimed not expecting her to be so blunt.

"It's fine Kin. Fu is a jinchuriki like Naruto so she can be trusted to keep it secret." Karin explained causing Fu to go wide eyed.

"How did you know about that" Fu exclaimed. She only whispered it to Naruto and didn't think anybody else could hear her.

"I'm a sensor first off so I can feel the dregs of chakra coming from your body, plus I overheard you mention it when you hugged him earlier. Kin and Tayuya also have great hearing so your secret is out" Karin said bluntly.

"I see." Fu said solemnly. The girls were getting along so well and now her secret was out.

"If you're worried about us judging you for being jinchuriki don't. Naruto taught us that it's the person that counts not their situation. Until you give us a reason not to, we're cool with you no matter what." Karin said with a very Naruto like smile.

"Thank you" Fu said happily.

"Now that all the secrets are out, we can relax since they're not gonna be back for a little while" Kin said calmly. Admittedly she was hiding another secret about their current location but she didn't want to bring it up just yet.

"I'd love to do that, but we have company" Karin groaned not expecting anybody to find them so soon.

"Is it an enemy?" Kin said nervously as she Fu and Tayuya got into their battle stances

"I don't know. There's a single person and from the feel of their chakra they're hurt." Karin revealed. Karin's dragon was a bat like creature named Noivern and it was the perfect partner. It was not only powerful and used wind jutsu but it specialized in detection. Noivern even taught Karin a form of echolocation using chakra and Karina and Tayuya helped her practice. She was currently one of the best sensors in the village.

"I see" Kin replied as she began making hand signs for a new genjutsu she was working on. **Ninja Art: Sound Cloak"** Kin shouted and the three girls were hidden by the ambient sound coming into the room. It was in homage to Naruto's wind cloak but it worked better for her battle style.

(Town)

"Well this worked out better than I thought" Kakashi said calmly as he sat in the bar with a group of ninja. Kakashi decided to go to a local gentlemen's club instead of stay with the Waterfall ninja who were just walking around aimlessly. Minato once told him that when going to a new town places, like that were gold mines. Though he was pretty sure that was Jiraiya's teaching more so then his very whipped teacher. He soon found himself in front of a large man with dark eyes and cheek length brown hair with a red bandana and a gang of ninja that were planning to rob him. Revealing his Sharingan the man quickly relented and apologized for trying to rob the Legendary Copy ninja. He could've called the Waterfall ninja but like his student he found their arrogance irritating and decided to leave them out of his current plans.

"Forgive me for earlier. We of the Fuuma clan have hit hard times since Orochimaru came to our land." The man named Hanzaki said sternly.

"I imagine so. I've heard rumor that 3 ninja who serve Orochimaru recently returned to this area. Is that true" Kakashi questioned. This was his best chance to gain information and he was sympathetic to their cause.

"Yes it is. Sakon Jirobo and Kimimaro are their names. They came by a few days ago and have been holed up in one of Orochimaru's old bunkers ever since. For obvious reasons we cannot attack them but as long as we leave them be we'll be fine. There are a few others from our clan who are with them but we consider them traitors" Hanzaki explained.

"Thank you very much." Kakashi said with a smile. Now that he had his information he just needed to find the waterfall ninja and go back to the team.

(Shrine)

Kin Karin and Fu were waiting for five minutes until somebody finally came into the cabin. Much to their surprise the person had a purple ski mask that only revealed a pair of brown eyes and a tuft of orange hair. The person wore a sleeveless vest and a pair of green knee length shorts that hugged her very clearly feminine form. The group watched the person slowly take off the mask revealing orange hair with bangs up top and two stripes of orange framing her face.

"No way" Kin muttered not expecting this at all.

"Kin what's going on" Karin said nervously recognizing that her chakra was fluctuating. Before Karin knew it the Wind Cloak was gone and the three girls out in the open. "What are you thinking Kin!?" Karin yelled not expecting her to act so rash.

You're Sasame aren't you" Kin said with tears in her eyes as she walked towards the ninja whose eyes widened in shock.

"Kin is that you. I thought you worked for Orochimaru like Kotohime?" the now named Sasame said in disbelief.

Kin was about to reply but was stopped by Karin, "As much as I hate to interrupt the reunion, we have to heal our friend here Kin. I did mention she was hurt before. Luckily for her, I got an ointment from Hinata that should do the trick" Karin explained.

"Right, so where are you hurt Sasame" Kin said calmly. This was her old friend and even if it was dangerous she wanted to help her.

"It's on my back." Sasame said calmly as she took off her vest to the side to reveal the wound while Kin went to grab the medicine. A few minutes later and Sasame's wound was addressed and her vest was back on.

"So now that your friend is all healed, care to tell us how-" Karin started to say before Naruto appeared in the room.

"Hello girls" Naruto said calmly as he appeared with a much happier Tayuya.

"Who are these guys" Sasame exclaimed not expecting the two new figures.

Kin was panicking slightly since she didn't know how to explain Sasame to the group. "Naruto… this is…" Kin started to stutter hoping to explain why her old friend was there but she was interrupted by a grumpy Tayuya.

"Just tell us how you know this girl Kin." Tayuya said bluntly. Naruto and Tayuya actually finished a few minutes ago but he made sure to look at what was happening around him before he did. That's when he saw Kin walk towards the orangette with tears on her face.

Kin gathered herself quickly since any other questions would be answered by the explanation, "The truth is, I'm from the Land of Rice paddies." Kin said calmly shocking her new team.

(Scene Skip)

"So let me get this straight. Before you joined Orochimaru, you lived in the nearby town with your sister. A sister by the way that may very well still be at the base we're about to invade." Naruto teased as he looked at a guilty Kin who just explained her connection to the orange haired kunoichi. Apparently they were good friends while she lived in the Land of Rice Paddies and they lost touch after she joined Orochimaru,

"That's right" Kin said bashfully.

"You on the other hand were trying to go into the hideout that Orochimaru's henchmen were using to see if your cousin Arashi was okay before you were attacked by three Fuuma ninja working for him. You got hurt and came to this shrine in order to rest and recover" Naruto said calmly as he turned towards Sasame.

"That's right and now that I'm healed I can go back and save my cousin." Sasame said confidently.

"Sorry to say this Sasame but you've got no shot at that" Tayuya said bluntly.

"How can you say that Tayuya" Kin exclaimed though she somewhat agreed.

"As a former member of the Sound Four, I was aware of way more information than a foot soldier like Kin. Your cousin was the number three candidate on Lord Orochimaru's list as far as who would be his new body and if I remember correctly the time for him to switch is coming pretty freaking soon." Tayuya said solemnly.

"Number three. Who were the top two" Naruto wondered since that was the most pressing matter.

"The second was this guy Juugo who is in one of the other bases way up North. His unique power was the origin of our curse marks which is why he's up there. The top candidate was a guy named Kimimaro. He's a member of a clan of bone wielders known as the Kaguya clan and he was the leader of my old team. The only reason he isn't Orochimaru's body already is because of this crazy disease that the guy has." Tayuya explained.

"I'm surprised you didn't mention Sasuke" Naruto wondered. He was almost positive that Sasuke was Orochimaru's planned body and that's why he wanted him.

"As I understood it. Orochimaru was planning to train him for a few years and use Jugo or Arashi as a temporary body to help make him much stronger and to develop his eyes." Tayuya explained.

"That's all fine and good but what about my cousin." Sasame exclaimed not taking the bad news well.

"He's probably in the true Sound Village with Lord Orochimaru and he's likely already been made his new body" Tayuya said coldly. She hated to take the girl's hope away but she would be going to her death like this.

"Dammit" Sasame cursed.

"Well at the very least we can free the Fuuma clan from Orochimaru's clutches. Can't we Naruto" Kin said nervously.

"Sure. Since our mission is to attack the base anyway we can kill two birds with one stone." Naruto said calmly.

"Looks like Kakashi's on his way back too" Karin revealed.

"Good" Naruto said calmly.

"Umm not to interrupt but when did all these spiders show up" Fu said out of the blue. The Waterfall kunoichi had been watching the whole time and was surprised at how calm Naruto was during everything. She knew that her handlers would've been much harsher and was pleased at how kind the young man was.

"Spiders" Naruto said nervously.

Sasame frowned for a moment until she realized what happened and her face paled. "This is bad. One of the ninja that works in the base uses spiders in his attacks. He probably tracked me ever since I left and now he's going to finish the job."

"If they're so eager for a fight let's give it to them" Naruto smiled as he walked out of the building.

"You're kidding" Sasame exclaimed.

"No he isn't Sasame and trust me we'll be fine" Kin smiled as she followed Naruto out.

"Let's go" Karin smiled as she followed suit. Sasame could only watch and figured that they clearly knew what they were doing.

(Scene Skip)

A few minute passed and the three ninja chasing Sasame finally revealed themselves. "It seems you've found a few friends Sasame but they won't save you from us" one of the men scowled. He had short smooth black hair and dark-colored eyes. He also had thick eyebrows. He wore a short sleeve brown shirt with a maroon-colored line running down to the end of the shirt on the right side, a black pair of fingerless gloves, and a grey pair of pants. He had a set of scissor pincers on his right arm and a black strap holding it to his arm.

"Hello Kamikiri. I see you brought Kagero and Jigumo with you." Sasame growled clearly ready to fight despite how badly it worked out last time. Jigumo was a bald man with spider-like limbs with thick eyebrows and a scar on his right eye. He wore an olive green sleeveless vest and grey pants. Kagero looked like a hunchback man with buck teeth wearing an ugly blue sweater and red pants. However it was a disguise and Kagero was actually a young woman.

"That's right. You managed to escape last time but this time we're finishing you off. Your new friends are simply new victims" Kamikiri scowled.

"Not to interrupt you guys but this cutie is staying with us. So if you value your lives get out of here" Naruto said sternly.

'That didn't' take long' Karin thought to herself with a bit of amusement. "Hey Naruto mind if I have this one" Karin smiled.

"Screw you Karin, I haven't got a chance to fight and thanks to those idiots from earlier I'm pissed" Tayuya scowled.

"Sorry Tayuya but this is my show." Karin smiled as she moved her left sleeve to the side to reveal the dragon tattoo.

"Let's see what you can do Karin" Naruto said softly. He was curious about what kind of dragon his cousin would get.

"So it's finally time to fight huh" Kamikiri scowled.

"This won't be a challenge at all" Jigumo taunted.

"It seems we agree on something" Karin smirked before biting her finger and just like Naruto sliding the blood across her arm and making the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, **"Take flight: NOIVERN"** Karin shouted as she placed her hand on the ground. From the smoke all you could hear was a powerful screech and now the time has come for Karin's dragon to be revealed.

"What the hell is that" the two ninja shouted in fear while the third one watched calmly.

"Woah" Sasame said in disbelief.

"Cool" Fu mumbled as Karin's summon revealed itself. It was a large bat-like creature with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. It had a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back and two black wings lined with a dusky purple and maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane was between its ribcage and wings. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw. He was around the size of a small house which caught the three enemies off guard.

" **So Karin got Noivern huh. I expected that more for Tayuya or Kin admittedly" Timaeus said inside Naruto's head.**

'Why's that' Naruto wondered.

" **Because he's sound based. His bat like appearance and sound waves make him a perfect partner for one of them."**

'Yeah but I think it works too. Karin strikes me as a support type more than a front line brawler. Plus if he's a bat that means he can help Karin with her sensory powers' Naruto explained.

" **Good point"**

" **Shut up you two. I'm trying to watch the carnage" Kurama chided.**

"This is bad" Kamikiri groaned. His sickle attack would be no use against a creature like that and the same could be said for their other teammates.

"So are you going to surrender now or fight me and lose" Karin smiled as she stood on Noivern's back.

"We chose option 3. Go Kagero" Kamikiri shouted.

" **Earth Style: Antlion Jutsu"** Kagero growled.

"What the heck" Naruto wondered not recognizing the technique. Fortunately for the group, Sasame did.

"We've got trouble guys. This technique will turn this whole area into a sand pit" Sasame screamed but it was too late and the cabin began to collapse on itself.

"Hop on guys" Karin yelled and they followed suit. The three ninja used the opening created from the attack to flee much to everyone's annoyance.

"Those cowards escaped" Tayuya frowned since the battle was anticlimactic.

"It's fine. We know that they can't beat us so we'll use that later." Naruto said sternly. He was annoyed that they fled but it was clear from the way they reacted that they couldn't win.

" **Lady Karin I can use my powers to track them if you wish" Noivern said in a scratchy female voice.**

"No. We need to regroup with Kakashi and tell them what we know." Karin said calmly.

" **Understood" Noivern replied.** A moment later the group was on stable ground and Noivern left the group. They delivered the first blow and Naruto was okay with that.

(Scene Skip)

"What a wild day" Naruto smirked as he relaxed in the bed of an inn in the town that Kakashi was investigating. It was a simple room containing a small dresser and a simple bed but it would do the job for now since he was alone. About ten minutes after the three ninja fled, Kakashi returned to the now destroyed cabin along with the three Waterfall ninja. Apparently Kakashi met with a group of ninja from Sasame's clan that wanted to reclaim the town for the clan and free them of Orochimaru. The three who attacked them still served Orochimaru and were working for Tayuya's old teammates. Now Naruto and gang were spending the night in the town to relax before the attacked the base the next day. The most interesting aspect for Naruto was the room arrangements. Naruto was in his own room while Kakashi roomed with the jonin from waterfall and the chunin were also in a room together. Karin and Tayuya roomed together while Kin was with Sasame who wanted to join the group. Like Naruto, Fu was all alone but she didn't mind.

" **I imagine that Kakashi arranged those rooms so you could spend time with your girls" Kurama mused.**

'Yeah but we have to be smart. Between the Waterfall Ninja and Sasame we don't exactly have much privacy.' Naruto groaned since the rooms were all hunched together. Almost as though to spite his concerns, the door opened and Karin walked in with a lustful smile on her face.

"If you're worried about those Waterfall ninja don't be." Karin teased.

"Why's that" Naruto wondered.

"Because they went to attack the base already, interestingly enough they left Fu here" Karin revealed.

"I see" Naruto said calmly putting the Fu aspect to the side for the moment. Clearly Karin was intent on making up for their lack of time together over the last week and a half and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"So how about my reward for doing so well today?" Karin said with a lustful expression.

"Make me a privacy barrier and I'm sure I can come up with something" Naruto teased knowing that Karin probably had a barrier jutsu for just such an occasion.

"Fine" Karin pouted before flashing some quick hand signs. Pretty soon he couldn't hear a thing outside of the room.

"Alrighty then let's go" Naruto smiled as he slowly reached for his shirt ready to enjoy his cousin for the first time in a while.

(Kin's room)

"Hey Kin is everything okay" Sasame said nervously as she stared at the expression of her old friend.

"Not at all Sasame. I'm nervous because tomorrow I may have to fight my sister." Kin admitted. That wasn't the only thing on her mind but she couldn't discuss it with Sasame because it was Uzumaki clan related.

"I understand how you feel. Fighting against friends and family is tough but we have your back" Sasame smiled

"Yea" Kin said solemnly.

"Speaking of friends what's up with that Naruto guy" Sasame asked calmly.

"What do you mean what's up with him?" Kin wondered nervously.

"Even though that Kakashi guy is the jonin in charge, it feels like Naruto is the true leader of the mission. Plus there's the odd dynamic between him and the other girls on the mission." Sasame revealed.

Kin was shocked that her old friend figured that aspect out of their mission and that something was going on with him, "It's complicated." Kin replied unsure of how to explain to her best friend that she's in a harem with a bunch of different women.

Sasame was curious by nature and when Naruto first appeared she snuck a glance at her old friend and realized that she was completely calm. "So is he the reason you betrayed the Sound Village?" Sasame wondered.

"W-wha" Kin stammered trying desperately to hold back her blush.

"I see" Sasame replied with a hint of amusement. She had a feeling that he was involved with the other Leaf village girls on the mission but wanted confirmation first.

"Let's get some sleep Sasame." Kin said hastily not wanting to discuss her new life with Sasame. She got the sense that Karin was working on getting Fu into Naruto's harem and she didn't want more competition in the form of her former best friend.

"Alright" Sasame smirked getting her answer. She was definitely going to talk to Naruto when she got a chance.

(Scene Skip)

(Naruto's Room)

"Damn you don't hold back do you" Karin smirked as she lay in Naruto's bed after a good thirty minutes of love making. Since they had a battle the next day Naruto only came in Karin twice which was a disappointment for both.

"Well yeah. I haven't spent much time with you girls recently so I need to make this count" Naruto smirked as he held Karin in his arms.

"Alright, but you should leave a few shadow clones behind next time you go on a mission." Karin teased.

"Yeah but then I have to deal with the chance of getting a boner at an inconvenient time." Naruto smirked since he knew that the girls hunger was insatiable.

"Maybe but there's one new candidate for sure" Karin smirked. Even though their room was soundproof her sensor abilities were still in full effect and she could tell that Fu came to visit him but noticed the barrier and left.

"I'm assuming you mean Fu." Naruto smirked.

"Yeah but I get the feeling that Sasame wouldn't be too against joining your bed." Karin said calmly.

"We'll revisit that later. For now you should get back to your room" Naruto insisted since he wanted some rest and if they kept talking about his future conquests he might want another round.

"Fine but think about it" Karin smirked.

'Believe me I am.' Naruto groaned as he went to sleep. Sasame was cute and if it wasn't for the fact she was Kin's friend and he was trying to get with Fu he'd consider it

(Scene Skip)

Now that the barrier was gone, Fu was ready to make her move at last. The fact that her 'handlers' went to attack the Sound Village base without her meant that this was her chance. She would've gone earlier but she noticed a soundproof barrier around the room and figured out what was going on. Opening the door to Naruto's room, Fu noticed that he was asleep and went towards his bed.

" **Fu are you sure you should do this?" The seven tailed beast inside her questioned.**

'I'm pretty sure he'll agree to my plan and we won't get a better shot.' Fu snickered as she remembered the day she saw Naruto and the beast acknowledged her existence for the first time in order to warn her about him.

" **Maybe so but you can't just trust these people. You know nothing about them"**

Fu would've said something but she was stunned when the young man looked straight at her very much awake "So Fu what brings you my room tonight?" Naruto teased.

"I want your help with something" Fu smiled as she walked over to Naruto's bed. This was the chance she was waiting for and she'd be damned if she didn't take it.

"What's that" Naruto wondered.

"I want you to help me leave Taki and move to the Leaf Village. I can't stand that place and based on what Karin told me the Leaf Village is way more accepting of people like us." Fu revealed much to Naruto's shock.

Naruto was torn because on one hand he had no problem with her and he was certain that she'd be accepted because of his other girls. The problem was that it would be a political headache and he had plenty of those already. "We'll talk about it later" Naruto replied calmly staying on the bed.

"Alright" Fu said with a smile before walking towards Naruto and kissing him on the lips. It was a quick kiss but for Fu it was enough.

"What was that for" Naruto wondered.

"Consider this a down payment. If we can work something out you'll get the rest once she was done" Fu teased as she walked away swaying her hips as a means to taunt the young man. She may be lacking breasts but she knew that she had an ass and she was going to use it.

"I see" Naruto smiled since he was looking forward to finishing their agreement. Fu wasn't as busty as most of his girls but her dark skin was something special. Sure Tenten was tan but Fu was a type of exotic that Naruto could truly appreciate.

(Scene Skip)

What was sure to be a long day got off to yet another fascinating start when Naruto woke up to find a naked Kin bobbing up and down his shaft. "Good morning Kin" Naruto smirked as he took in the wonderful scene.

"Good morning, I hope you don't mind but I'm getting some breakfast" Kin replied nervously. Naruto couldn't help but smile since he knew that Kin was nervous about facing her sister and she needed a confidence boost. Looking at her arm he noticed that Kin still didn't have the dragon tattoo and seeing Karin use her dragon must have annoyed her.

"Go ahead" Naruto replied as he reached up to stroke her cheek for a moment to show that he cared.

"Naruto its Sasame are you in there?" the orangette asked from outside his room.

"Yes I am Sasame what's up" Naruto replied calmly despite Kin being there with him.

"Something major just happened so come downstairs immediately." Sasame revealed much to the shock of both people in the room. Kin even stopped her actions since it was clear that now was a time for business not pleasure.

"Got it" Naruto replied calmly.

"Oh and I know your with Kin so can you guys finish up whatever you're doing and come downstairs." Sasame said cheekily causing Kin to blush heavily.

"That girl is something else" Naruto chuckled before patting Kin on the head.

"We'd better get dressed" Kin said bashfully.

"Yep and don't worry I'll give you your breakfast after we find out what happened" Naruto taunted causing Kin to blush again.

"Pervert" Kin pouted.

(Scene Skip)

A now dressed Naruto and Kin arrived at the entrance of the inn knowing that things were about to get ugly. Unsurprisingly the rest of the gang was there along with Hanzaki and everyone's expression was solemn. "When one of my girls went to open Club Kitty for the morning shift there was a scroll addressed to you guys. Since I thought it might be a trap I opened it and that's when I found out the truth" Hanzaki said calmly.

"Let me guess, the scroll contained the heads of the three waterfall ninja that were with us the day before." Naruto said calmly much to the shock of everyone else besides Kakashi.

"That's right but how did you know" Hanzaki replied in shock.

"I had a feeling is all" Naruto replied. He couldn't tell them that Karin was with him the night before and she mentioned they went to attack the base.

"Anyway the point is that the three waterfall ninja that were with us are now dead and since they don't know much about us Orochimaru's men went after the ones who attacked you guys earlier. If we're going to attack we have to do it now." Kakashi explained.

"I'm surprised you're so dismissive of their death. Weren't they your allies" Sasame said in disbelief.

"They were but the fact that they went after Orochimaru's men without us means they deserve their fate." Naruto replied coldly.

"I agree with Naruto and they're from my village" Fuu added with disgust. Internally she was thrilled since it made it that much easier to go to the Leaf Village

"We can leave anytime you guys want." Kakashi said calmly since she knew everybody was ready to go since it was early in the morning.

"Do you mind if we wait an hour or so before we head out." Naruto asked calmly.

"Sure but do you mind if I ask why" Kakashi replied curiously.

"Because I was going to have sex with Kin earlier and I still kinda want to" Naruto said bluntly. Sasame was aware of what was going on and he knew Fu wouldn't care.

"Naruto!" Kin exclaimed not expecting him to be so blunt.

"So do you wanna do it or not." Naruto replied with a blank look on his face.

"Yes I do but why tell Sasame and Fu!" Kin pouted.

"Sasame knew you were in my room and that meant she didn't care what we were about to do." Naruto replied.

"I don't care either. Naruto seems like a nice guy and I figured he was sleeping with you guys anyway." Fu said nonchalantly causing the girls in question to blush heavily.

"Just make sure she can fight later on Naruto" Kakashi groaned.

"Got it" Naruto replied as he wrapped his arm around Kin's waist and Hirashin'd back to his mansion."

(Scene Skip)

Naruto and gang stood right at the edge of the mountain range where Sasame told them that the Sound Village was located. Right now everyone was dressed for battle and they were about to discuss strategy. "So since our main opponents are the old members of the Sound Four why don't we discuss strategy first." Kakashi said calmly before motioning to Tayuya.

"As far as we know, our opponents are 3 people. Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, and Jirobo. Kidomaru uses spider webs to attack and he's a pain in the ass to fight against for most people. Sakon and Ukon are conjoined twins who attack together and finally Jirobo uses earth style and his massive strength to make for a deadly opponent." Tayuya explained.

"So based on that who should fight who" Kakashi wondered.

"Naruto should face off with Kidomaru. Wind style will shred the threads away and he's strong as hell. I'll fight Sakon and Ukon with Kakashi facing Jirobo" Tayuya suggested.

"I see" Kakashi replied calmly. It was a smart team and he didn't mind that either.

"Why can't I fight one of those Sound 3 guys" Fu complained.

"Well I don't know what you can do outside of being the Nanabi" Tayuya revealed.

"How about I face off with that Kidomaru guy and Naruto faces Jirobo. That way Kakashi can help the group going into the base" Fu suggested.

"Why do you want to fight" Tayuya wondered.

"Because he seems like a fun opponent" Fu replied happily.

"Alright" Tayuya shrugged. The fact that Kakashi would be there to infiltrate the base made her a little more comfortable.

"So that leaves me Kin Karin and Sasame to infiltrate the base." Kakashi replied.

"Works for us" Kin and Karin replied.

"Me too" Sasame said with a smile. She was ready for this battle and determined to prove herself.

"Well if that's all it's time to get going" Kakashi said calmly.

"Hold on for one second Kakashi sensei" Naruto said with a stern expression.

"What's wrong Naruto aren't you ready to" Karin started to say before she was silenced with a kiss on the lips from Naruto as he wrapped her arms around her. Karin responded by wrapping her arms around them and they engaged in a quick thirty second lip lock with a small bit of tongue.

"That's not fair Naruto. If you're giving out kisses for good luck I want one too" Tayuya whined wanting her own kiss.

"You were next Tayuya" Naruto deadpanned before kissing the second red head of the group and just like with Karin they engaged in a passionate. As he pulled away he walked over to Kin with a smile.

"Naruto I don't need one" Kin said nervously wondering why he was giving them the sudden display of affection.

"Alright" Naruto replied before wrapping his arms around Kin and holding her in his arms.

"Oh! Oh! Can Fu have a kiss?" Fu said happily not minding the idea of Naruto kissing her. In fact she was very much looking forward to other activities with Naruto once this mission was over.

"Sure Fu" Naruto smirked before walking over to the Nanabi jinchuriki and locking lips with her just as he had the other girls.

"Not that I mind the PDA but why are you kissing them now Naruto." Kakashi wondered as Naruto pulled away after thirty seconds.

"As strong as I know everybody is, I have no idea what the enemy can do or what is waiting for us. This way if this is my last memory of them it's a happy one." Naruto smiled as the girls all blushed heavily.

"I see" Kakashi smiled since it was a very Naruto thing to do.

"I think I want that kiss now" Kin said bashfully realizing that he wasn't messing with them and he was right that this could be the end.

"Sure" Naruto smiled as he walked over to Kin and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her just as he did the others but at the same time said something mentally to Kin which was more important. Once again around thirty seconds passed and he pulled away from Kin as he did the others. Now it was finally time to go as far as he was concerned.

"Um… can I get one too" Sasame said timidly catching everyone off guard. Admittedly she still hasn't been kissed and she didn't want to die without being kissed once. The fact that Naruto seemed like such a nice guy didn't hurt.

"Sasame!" Kin exclaimed not expecting that at all.

"If that's what you want sure" Naruto smiled. After a nod from the orangette, Naruto walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. 'Karin was right' Naruto thought to himself remembering that Karin believed he could add Sasame to his harem if he wished.

"Alright alright let's go" Kakashi smiled and the group made their way to the base. This was very much the calm before the storm and Naruto was right that they were going in blind.

That's it for Chapter 26. It was a beautiful chapter and a lot happened. Next time the gang arrives at the base and while the battles outside are intriguing it's a conversation that Kakashi has with Tayuya that provides the most intrigue.


	29. Showdown with the Sound Three

Chapter 27 Showdown with the Sound Three

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Forest)

After crossing the large mountain range, Naruto and gang made their way into a massive forest where the base was located according to Sasame's information. Naruto and Kakashi were in front with Tayuya Karin Kin and Sasame a few feet back in the middle and Fu in the back. Between Naruto Kakashi and Karin there was no way that the group would get ambushed by the Sound Three if they tried anything. "How far away are we from the base Sasame" Naruto shouted out.

"It's only about 10 kilometers away." Sasame replied.

"Sounds about right. There are three figures waiting for us about 8 kilometers away." Naruto said calmly. What shocked Naruto was that none of the people they were fighting seemed to be very strong. Taki wasn't a large village that much is true but the fact that a group of jonin was taken out by these weaklings surprised him.

"They're probably holding back for now. The key for our team was never our techniques but it was the curse mark jutsu." Tayuya explained almost as though she knew it was coming.

"Curse mark" Kakashi wondered. He remembered Naruto mentioned that Orochimaru gave Sasuke a curse mark during the chunin exams and Naruto had mentioned his theory that Orochimaru uses it to take over people's bodies but there was clearly more to it than that.

"That's right. The curse mark is kinda like a demonic power boost. The first level boosts our strength slightly and we get these marks on our bodies. The second level lets us transform into demonic figures but our power level's skyrocket."

"In other words the curse mark is kinda like Fu and my Bijuu's." Naruto surmised. Though Kurama was mad that he was being compared to something like Orochimaru's supposed jutsu.

"Exactly. My guess is that they were beaten because my old teammates went level 2 on them" Tayuya replied.

"Got it" Naruto replied.

"Well let's deal with them when we get to them" Kakashi said sternly reminding the team to get focused. This was a tough mission and they'd need to be smart if they were going to succeed.

"Right" the group replied as they slowly made their way towards the base.

(Scene Skip)

"So here we go" Naruto said calmly as the gang finally arrived at the location of the Three Sound Ninja. The group calmly went to the ground and the ninja in front of them smiled.

"I was wondering how long till you guys got here. I was getting bored" Kidomaru taunted. Kidomaru was a relatively tall young man with dark skin and black shaggy hair that was tied up in a ponytail that made his hair look spiky and black eyes. What made him particularly interesting was the fact that he had six arms with three on each side very much like a spider. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless grey tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. He wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

"Seems Tayuya really did betray us? I was wondering why she wasn't captured" Sakon sneered. Sakon was a medium sized young man with fair skin and straight light-blue grey hair that covered his right eye. He was wearing a black shirt under a brown tunic with long sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. He also had black arm warmers. In addition he had traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. The gang couldn't see it but his twin brother Ukon was hidden underneath him.

"Fuck you Sakon" Tayuya growled.

"Can't we all just get along" Jirobo said calmly. Jirobo was a large young man in both size and stature with fair skin and narrowed, slanted orange eyes. His hair consisted of a mostly bald head with orange tufts on the side and an orange mohawk down the middle. He was wearing a beige-colored, sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem and a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees; black, arm-warmers, and a necklace that comprised of red circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces. He also wore traditional black shinobi sandals with mid-calf leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. Jirobo was the very definition of a gentle giant and everyone could tell that despite his calm appearance he was a vicious opponent.

"Sorry Jirobo but these guys are clearly after us in which case I propose a deal. We have two kilometers until you guys arrive at our base and I'm guessing that some of you guys are going to fight us. The three of us will take a half a kilometer each and whoever wants to fight it out can do it there." Kidomaru said calmly as though he was perfectly okay with the idea.

Naruto and Kakashi both found it surprising that he would give in to their way of thinking so easily. "Why so accepting." Naruto wondered. It was exactly what he was hoping for but to think that his opponent agreed to it so easily.

"Those last guys weren't too much fun and I need a good fight. Plus I think Sakon wants to fight Tayuya pretty badly" Kidomaru chuckled.

"That so" Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Yep but I'm first Jirobo and Sakon can go afterwards." Kidomaru smiled.

"It'll be just you and me buddy." Fu smiled as she came to the front ready to fight.

Kidomaru looked at Fu's arm and noticed the waterfall headband, "Hmm so you're that waterfall ninja those 3 idiots were talking about before we killed them." Kidomaru taunted hoping to get a rise out of Fu.

"That's right" Fu replied nonchalantly not falling for the taunt. She would've killed those three herself but this gives her an excuse to leave the waterfall at last

"On that note it's time to go" Naruto smiled as he and the other ninja left to give Fu enough room to fight.

"Good luck" Fu said happily as she prepared to face off with Kidomaru. Once it was clear that they were all alone, Kidomaru made his move.

"You should've asked for more help girlie. You'll need it" Kidomaru chuckled believing that one opponent wasn't enough.

(Scene Skip)

Another half a kilometer passed and the gang arrived at a small clearing with very few trees, "I'm next" Sakon smirked.

"Since you want to fight me so badly Sakon I'll give you your wish" Tayuya smiled ready to face off with her old comrade.

"Oh this is going to be good. When I take your head back to Lord Orochimaru I'll be rewarded greatly." Sakon replied.

"Good luck Tayuya" Naruto encouraged.

"Thanks but i won't need it" Tayuya smiled as the group left to the final area.

Sakon noticed the way that Tayuya looked at the young man and couldn't help but laugh. "So that's why you betrayed us. Who knew underneath all that anger there was a lovesick puppy." Sakon sneered

"I'll show you that this puppy has some bark" Tayuya growled. It was time to show her old teammates what she could do.

(Scene Skip)

The final half kilometer had been breached and it was time for the final battle. "So which of you is going to face me?" Jirobo announced.

"That'll be me" Naruto replied confidently.

"Get ready to lose" Jirobo growled determined to prove that he shouldn't be underestimated.

"If that's all we're going to head to the base" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Sure but be careful" Naruto replied ne

"Of course" Kakashi smiled as his made their way towards the man base. Once they were out of sight, Naruto was ready to fight.

"So big guy it's just you and me huh" Naruto smiled. Based on what Tayuya told him, Naruto would have no problem at all with Jirobo and he liked it that way.

"Yes it is but you should be more worried about your friends" Jirobo smirked.

"And why is that?" Naruto frowned.

"Because if you think we're the only ones guarding the base your nuts" Jirobo said with an evil smile.

"I already know about Tayuya's sister and about those guys who were after Sasame" Naruto replied angrily.

"If it was only those fools you'd be fine. However there's somebody else there who's far stronger than us waiting at the base."

Naruto had a feeling that something was wrong but he couldn't call Tayuya out on it, "Who's that?" Naruto wondered,

"Does the name Kimimaro ring a bell?"

That name did ring a bell and if this guy was waiting then he would have to win quickly "Looks like I have to finish you off pretty quickly big guy" Naruto smiled as he got into his stance.

"I'd like to see you try" Jirobo smiled back. Both were ready to fight and this was going to be good.

(Fu vs Kidomaru)

While Naruto prepared to fight Jirobo Fu and Kidomaru had begun their little battle. "Stay still you little brat" Kidomaru growled as he continued to spit spider webs at Fu who dodged with a smile.

"Yeah right, that thread of yours would trap me if I stayed still. You really are a spider" Fu taunted as she flew around with 4 translucent wings that came from her beast. Chomei seemed far more eager to help her since she started hanging around Naruto and the wings were part of it.

"Once I get you, you're a dead girl" Kidomaru cursed.

"Not likely" Fu smirked as she started to make hand signs ready to counter Kidomaru. She only knew a few jutsu from her time in Taki and she had to hope they'd be enough.

 **"Remember Fu, if you stop moving it gives him a moment to strike so you better make this count."**

'I know Chomei. At the very least I have a few water jutsu that I can use from spying on the other ninja." Fu smirked having just finished the signs she wanted. Fu's ninja training was minimal but she was good enough to beat most bandits. Admittedly this guy was significantly stronger and this would be a much greater challenge.

"Hoh! Are you finally ready to fight back" Kidomaru smirked as he prepared to launch again. This battle was his to lose and luckily for him the Waterfall ninja revealed that she wasn't much of a battler. He also knew that she was a jinchuriki and that he'd need his curse mark to win.

"Oh yeah. **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** Fu shouted before blasting out a concentration of water from her mouth. Since there wasn't much water in the air she had to do it this way.

"What the" Kidomaru exclaimed not expecting the roaring dragon to appear. Once he got over his shock he dodged the attack but moved right into an odd powder that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Got ya" Fu smirked as a small explosion took place. The **Scale Powder Jutsu** was a trick unique to holders of the seven tailed beetle and Chomei taught it to her years ago, the only time her tenant had ever bothered to speak to her. The powder may have seemed innocent but it caused major damage when it connected. Typically it could only be used as a distraction and in this case it did just that. Unfortunately for Fu her opponent appeared from the smoke relatively unharmed.

"Not bad girlie. That kinda hurt" Kidomaru scowled as his body quickly recovered from the attack

"What the fuck. That should've done some serious damage" Fu exclaimed not expecting to see his opponent unharmed.

Kidomaru showed Fu his right arm and a layer of gold on it, "My spider thread jutsu isn't just for attacking you. It offers me an extra shield against your attacks. You're gonna have to do way better than that" Kidomaru taunted before resuming these attacks. The battle was his and he knew it.

'Dammit this sucks. I don't have many offensive techniques that'll do enough damage to this guy. Maybe I shouldn't have taken this fight alone" Fu thought to herself as she dodged attack after attack.

 **"If you wanted more power you should've just asked. You are a jinchuriki after all and my power is yours" Chomei teased.** The last few days had done wonders for the pair's relationship and it wasn't opposed to helping her as much as it used to be.

'Sounds good' Fu replied before getting a smile on her face. This was her chance at last and she knew that once she won this battle she could get her freedom.

(Tayuya vs Sakon and Ukon)

"Stay still Tayuya" Sakon growled as he kept trying to attack. Sakon was very much a close range fighter which should've given him the edge.

"Yeah right. How many times have we fought Sakon" Tayuya groaned as she wondered what her next move would be. During their time as a member of the Sound Four, Tayuya typically beat Sakon without too much effort. Though admittedly that was because of her Doki summon. The problem was that she wanted to beat him without the Doki as a sign that she changed for the better. Unfortunately for her she was more suited to illusions and she wasn't quite ready for close range combat yet.

"Enough to know that you should've summoned those beasts of yours by now. You're hesitating aren't you" Sakon smirked.

"Shut up" Tayuya countered though she had to admit Sakon was right.

"Well that's fine because I'm gonna keep going" Sakon smiled as their game of tag continued.

(Naruto vs Jirobo)

As Naruto stared down his opponent he couldn't help but chuckle. He knew better than to underestimate somebody like him because he knew how skilled Choji was. "So are you ready big guy" Naruto smiled.

"Hmph. A scrawny little kid like you isn't a match for me" Jirobo scoffed but before he could say anything else he was sent flying by a punch to the gut. As he crashed into a nearby tree Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Scrawny little kid huh" Naruto taunted but it was short lived when Jirobo got up.

"Not bad that kinda hurt" Jirobo replied getting up with a growl on his face.

'Not bad he says. I sent him flying and he's just amused.' Naruto groaned. He should really take care of this guy quickly since he was pretty sure that even with Kakashi sensei they'd have some issues fighting Kimimaro. Focusing on Fu and Tayuya he noticed each of them were struggling also which was a really bad sign. At the very least he'd have to fight Kimimaro with Kakashi sensei but now he might have to bail out his girl or in Fu's case his future girl.

"You should really focus on me kid" Jirobo replied as he reached down and grabbed the earth below.

"What the" Naruto wondered curious of what his opponent was up to.

 **"Earth Style: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling** " Jirobo shouted as he lifted a large chunk of into the air.

'You gotta be kidding me.' Naruto groaned realizing very well what his opponent was up to. The large stack of earth wouldn't hurt him at all because he could easily dodge it but it would provide a good distraction.

"Take this" Jirobo shouted as he tossed the rock. 'That's got no chance of stopping me' Naruto thought to himself as he easily dodged the attack. Just as he predicted the guy was gone. Kakashi sensei told him a lot about Earth Style users because of their hatred of his father. Annoyingly enough he had to wait for him to come up but when he did his opponent would be in for a cruel awakening. Just as he expected Jirobo popped up and grabbed him.

"Got ya" Jirobo smiled.

"No, I'm the one who has you" Naruto smiled. Before Jirobo could react the exploding clone that Naruto created while Jirobo was underground served its purpose.

(Tayuya vs Sakon and Ukon)

Tayuya and Sakon's game of tag continued and despite the various kunai and shuriken now on the ground neither had managed a solid hit. "This is getting boring Tayuya. If you're not gonna fight back I'll just do this the hard way." Sakon smiled as he focused his chakra. Tayuya looked on in horror as black marks appeared over his body.

"That's not good" Tayuya groaned knowing that she was now in trouble.

"That's right Tayuya it's time for my curse mark. I imagine that you don't have yours anymore so you know that I have the advantage again" Sakon smirked. The curse mark jutsu was the secret weapon of the Sound's elite forces. Tayuya lost hers after Naruto healed her so she was in trouble

'Now what do I do. Without the curse mark I'm at a disadvantage. Maybe I should've summoned the Doki' Tayuya thought to herself.

"Tell ya what Tayuya, I'll even let you use those Doki of yours right now. Summon them and watch me tear them apart" Sakon smiled almost as though he knew what was going through the red head's mind.

Tayuya was furious at herself for letting this happen but realized that she had no choice and began making the hand signs she needed, "You asked for it Sakon. **SUMMONING"** Tayuya growled. All of the sudden the area around them seemed to be shoved to the side as three large beasts appeared. Each of the large demons was different and each wielded a different weapon. One wears a dark green full-body suit and its hair covers its entire head and face with a giant studded metal club. The second one has its upper body covered in bandages and wears brown pants. Its head is in an awkward position and has several needles pinned on it. The final one is shirtless with dark pants. It's bald and wears a blindfold with thorn like weapons on each hand with a thorn-like weapon tied to each arm.

"Ahh so there they are." Sakon smiled.

"That's right" Tayuya replied as she reached into her pocket and grabbed her favorite flute. If she was going down it wasn't gonna be without a fight. Sure she didn't have her curse mark but she still believed she could win.

(Fu vs Kidomaru)

"Give up yet girlie. You can't keep running forever and when I trap you, there's no way I'm letting you free" Kidomaru cackled. He had the advantage and he knew it.

"I'm not done yet and it's time to show you just how powerful I am" Fu smiled as her body got enveloped in red chakra. The last few days were the closest she ever felt to her tenant and now it was time that they fight together. Unfortunately for her Kidomaru wasn't as bothered as she hoped.

"So that's the legendary jinchuriki cloak. I was wondering when you'd bring that out" Kidomaru smiled as he focused his chakra as well and black marks appeared on his body. "Lord Orochimaru wanted to give us more power so he gave us this curse mark. It makes it so I can even fight against a jinchuriki like you and I'm ready to prove my loyalty."

 **"How arrogant. To think he believes this measly power-up will be enough against the likes of us" Chomei scoffed from inside Fu.**

'Well let's show him he's wrong Chomei' Fu smiled. Channeling her chakra she charged Kidomaru once again ready for a close range battle

"Take THIS" Kidomaru yelled as he sent his threads at Fu yet again.

"Not gonna work buddy" Fu smiled as she easily dodged the attack.

"Fast" Kidomaru growled but before he knew it Fu was on him and her fist reared back ready to strike.

"Nope. Your threads may be strong but Chomei is stronger" Fu smiled before slamming into him with a chakra enhanced punch. As he went flying the Nanabi decided to take this battle to the next level. **"Why don't we show him what a bug can really do" Chomei replied as it sent a new technique into her hosts mind.** Fu smiled since now she could fight back,

"Thanks for the technique Chomei" Fu smiled as she began making the hand signs that her beast gave her. Something that her village didn't know about Fu was that she naturally picked up techniques very quickly. If not for that trait she'd be in deep trouble.

"We're not done" Kidomaru growled as he focused his chakra again. Even he was aware that level one was no longer going to be enough to win this battle.

"Yes you are" Fu smirked as the hand signs were complete for her new technique. **"Wind Style: Bug Buzz Jutsu"** Fu's wings burst forward and a powerful layer of wind chakra flew towards Kidomaru like a hurricane.

 **"Rashoman"** a dark voice shouted as a blue gate with a human like face and sharp blue edges appeared from nowhere.

"You gotta be kidding me" Fu groaned as the gate stopped her new technique.

"That was impressive. I have to admit that very few people have ever forced me into this state" Kidomaru smiled as the gate fell.

"What the fuck!" Fu gasped since the man's spider like appearance from before was minor compared to how he looked now. His brown skin had turned a dark red and his multiple arms had small spikes coming out of each side and his headband was gone to reveal a third eye. ' **His chakra is much heavier than before. I don't know what's going on but we're gonna need to be careful' Chomei warned.**

'It must be that level 2 state that Tayuya warned us about' Fu groaned.

"This is cursed seal level 2. It's a version that makes me stronger than ever before and you won't win" Kidomaru boasted confirming Fu's theory. It was time for the final round and both parties weren't going to give up.

(Naruto and Jirobo)

Naruto couldn't help but when since his exploding clone had hit the mark dealing serious damage to his strong foe. As Naruto waited to see what his opponent would do next he focused his senses on the other battles and frowned, "I can see why Tayuya is struggling because she's up against a teammate and her style isn't great but why is Fu having so much trouble" Naruto wondered in disbelief. Tayuya was a simple matter because her fighting style wasn't the greatest. According to Tayuya she was hoping to work on it with the others and she was making some progress. But Fu was a different story.

 **"My guess is Taki didn't want her to get too powerful so they only taught her the bare basics" Kurama explained."**

That makes no sense. Taki isn't a very strong village and if she's the seven tailed beast she should be a weapon. Plus Gaara was strong too" Naruto pointed out.

 **"Not really. Most of that young man's power came from the shield that Shukaku provided and his wild personality" Timaeus reminded him.**

 **"You have bigger problems then why the girls seem to be failing miserably in their battles" Kurama warned as the smoke cleared.**

"So this is the cursed seal level 2 huh?" Naruto smiled as he looked at his new foes appearance. His skin had turned a murderous dark red and his hair changed from a mohawk and tufts to a long mane that almost reminded him of Jiraiya's but his power was definitely up.

"This battle is far from over kid and this time you're going down" Jirobo growled having transformed into his level 2 form to shield himself. Naruto couldn't help but smile since he had the advantage,

"Hey Kurama why don't we show him what we can do" Naruto smiled as his chakra slowly bubbled and a cloak of red chakra that looked like a fox surrounded Naruto.

 **"Let's finish this quickly" Kurama smiled.**

"Agreed" Naruto smirked as he charged Jirobo his fist cocked back. "You won't win kid" Jirobo taunted as he prepared to meet the fist with one of his own. This time neither person was holding back and it was clear that this battle was going to be intense.

(Tayuya vs Sakon and Ukon)

"Still annoying" Sakon growled as he dodged an attack from the Doki with no arms. Just as Tayuya predicted once she started using the Doki the battle was far easier for her. As she played her flute it was obvious that Sakon couldn't win but he wanted to wait before using her brother.

"So what's the deal Sakon? You were doing all that boasting but now I have the advantage." Tayuya smirked. She was doing exactly what she needed to do and although it left a bitter taste in her mouth, she was hoping to win."

"Keep laughing but who gave you that contract. Oh that would be Lord Orochimaru. You still need us to be strong and you know it" Sakon chuckled.

"Why you" Tayuya growled.

 **"Then why don't we change that" a deep voice said into Tayuya's head.**

'Who are you?' Tayuya growled unaware of the new voice in her head. She was a bit afraid that it was Orochimaru again.

 **'I'm a friend and I'm willing to give you exactly what you need. Just follow my instructions' the voice replied.**

"Okay" Tayuya replied as she listened to the creatures orders.

As Sakon dodged the attacks he was aware that the situation wasn't in his favor but he was shocked when the Doki going after him vanished. "What was that for Tayuya" Sakon wondered as he turned towards Tayuya to find an orb of dark chakra right where the red head used to be.

"What's going on brother" Ukon spoke from behind him. Since Tayuya was distracted he could talk with his sibling and he knew that something was happening.

"I don't know but let's wait and see. We're not breaking through that orb." Sakon replied.

(Tower of Dragons) Ddraig's home)

"What the hell is going on here? Where the fuck am I?" Tayuya wondered. She followed the instructions that the mysterious figure gave her. First she dispelled her Doki and then sat down with her legs folded and placed her flute on her lap before focusing her chakra. All of the sudden she found herself in this large tower that reminded her of a castle. The whole area around her was white and all she found was a large door that was large enough and wide enough to fit most boss summons.

 **"Welcome to the Tower of Dragons Tayuya" the same voice spoke again but this time it was much louder.** Tayuya looked towards the door and was shocked when a massive figure appeared from the door. It was three headed creature with the middle head being dark blue with black eyes and fuchsia pupils. It had 2 black hands on the side with matching heads in on top. Its body was blue with two fuchsia stripes and its feet were atrophied with 3 toes instead of claws. Behind it were 6 thin black wings that were each about 10 feet long that split along its back and a large tail had a fuchsia stripe and a black tail.

Of course instead of being afraid of the large behemoth in front of her, Tayuya was defiant. "What are you and how do you know my name" Tayuya gasped wondering what the beast was doing here and for that matter what she was doing here.

 **"My name is Hydreigon and I am your new partner" the beast smiled.**

"Partner what are you….." Tayuya started to say before she remembered that Naruto had marked her. "So he wasn't fooling. I guess you're my dragon" Tayuya gasped. Her dragon had finally manifested and for her it was proof of her worthiness.

 **"That's correct and I'd love to talk more but you have a battle to win and I want to help you do so" Hydreigon smiled.**

Tayuya got a devious grin on her face realizing that if she summoned this thing like Naruto did with his dragon, Sakon and Ukon were screwed. She also remembered that the dragons have been watching her in order to deem her worthy, "Hey Hydreigon I have a question for you." Tayuya said calmly hoping not to anger the great beast.

 **"Of course." Hydreigon replied calmly.**

"I used to have a curse mark that was a symbol of my old life and it let me transform. Can you make something similar?" Tayuya wondered. Summoning Hydreigon would be a cheap way to win and she knew it. Instead she was going to do something far more fun.

Hydreigon smiled well aware of what his new host desired, **"Of course dear I'll give you a form that will give you a boost in power and give you something fun to use in bed with your mate. Of course you'll be able to summon me as well and I'll even give you a new flute"**

Tayuya blushed heavily since she knew that Naruto would appreciate the new form and she hoped It would give her an edge over some of the other beauties in his harem, "For now let's just worry about the new form and the summoning can come later" Tayuya replied bashfully since she needed to take out Sakon now.

 **"Very well" the dragon smiled before bringing his right hand and tapping Tayuya's head with it. "Now go Tayuya. Show the world your new self"**

(Battlefield)

'Sakon looked in disbelief as the orb faded and Tayuya returned back just as she was before. "Well that was a disappointment. Here I was expecting something special" Sakon groaned in boredom.

"Well you're gonna get it" Tayuya smiled as she reached into her pocket and her flute was replaced with a small black dagger with a few holes at the top. Tayuya would talk to Hydreigon about the flute later but she had more important things to focus on.

"So you have a new flute. Big deal" Sakon scoffed but his brother wasn't so convinced.

"No, something is different" Ukon warned. He couldn't explain how he knew but he knew that something was wrong.

Tayuya smiled having heard the words of Sakon's brother,"Ukon is right and now it's time to show you." Tayuya smiled as she put the flute back in her pouch and focused her chakra just as she used to in order to use her curse mark. Then things changed.

"What the hell. I thought your curse mark was gone" Sakon looked on in disbelief as a blue chakra streamed from Tayuya's neck and enveloped her body. For Sakon it was just like when he used his curse mark but this was different.

"This isn't my curse mark you idiot. I think I'll call it, **Dragon's blessing**. Think of it as a tribute to my new life" Tayuya smiled as her new form was revealed. Much like her host dragon Tayuya's skin was dark blue with a fuchsia stripe going down her arms with a black tuft on her belly with 3 thin black wings and a small six inch tail behind her. The tail and wings were connected to her outfit via chakra so she didn't have to worry about damaging it, a problem her old curse mark never really addressed. Her red hair stayed the same but her eyes became black with fuchsia pupils making for an exotic appearance indeed.

"Not bad" Sakon admitted. Tayuya couldn't help but chuckle at the comment but had a perfectly reply ready.

"Thanks but I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't take too kindly to you hitting on me." Tayuya taunted as she focused herself.

"Screw you" Sakon growled.

 **'I took the liberty of sending you a few new techniques that would go along well with your new form" Hydreigon said from inside Tatuya.**

 **'** Thanks' Tayuya replied as she turned towards her old teammate.

"Shall we begin Sakon" Tayuya smiled as she began making hand signs. She watched the other girls spar enough to know just how to handle Sakon.

"What the. When did you start using jutsu" Sakon gasped not expecting this.

Tayuya smiled as she arched her head back ready to show off some of her new tricks "Just now. **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu** " Tayuya roared as she sent the large fireball right at her opponent.

Sakon was shocked at the size but considering the speed it was going to be easy to dodge. "That won't be enough Tayuya" Sakon roared before sidestepping the attack. Unfortunately as he did Tayuya was waiting with her fist cocked back.

"I know and that's what I was counting on" Tayuya smiled as she appeared in front of Sakon and hammered him with a powerful fist to the chest. Sakon's cry of pain was very enjoyable and as he hit the stone floor she knew that first blood was hers.

"No more playing around" Sakon scowled and Ukon's head popped up from its perch underneath him. The only difference between him and Sakon was that the hair was on the other side.

"So you realized that you have to up your game huh" Tayuya smiled. "Yes and you'll regret it" Sakon smiled. Soon the marks on Sakon's face seemed to fuse together and a dark red aura took over. Sakon and Ukon's faces had gone red and their appearance resembled an oni mask.

Tayuya chuckled before brushing her hair with her hands, "Two of you against little old me but I've always been stronger" Tayuya smiled.

"Hah, just as arrogant as ever."

"I look forward to shutting you up" Sakon and Ukon growled. Unfortunately for them Tayuya was next to them yet again in a fascinating show of speed.

"Doubt it" Tayuya smiled before kicking the pair of twins in the stomach sending them flying. Knowing Sakon's tendencies she started making hand signs again.

"You bitch" Sakon cursed but before he could do anything he was nailed in the face by a fireball.

"Thank you." Tayuya smiled.

 **'Don't get cocky Tayuya. You won't last in this form for very long.' Hydreigon warned.**

'Yeah yeah I know' Tayuya frowned as she made a few more hand signs ready to finish Sakon off for good. The new form took a lot of energy and she'd have to seriously work on increasing her chakra once she got back home among other things.

"You bitch" Sakon growled not expecting to struggle this much. His clothes were mostly burned off but he wasn't going to give up.

"That's enough of this" Tayuya groaned as she stepped up again. Her fists glowing black. **"Dragon BURST"** Tayuya roared as she slammed Sakon and Ukon in the gut once more and this one was decisive. "Fuck you" Sakon groaned as the curse mark faded and he fell to the ground.

"Good riddance" Tayuya spat as she focused as much as she could and went to join the others. She was no fool and she knew that the leader of the Sound Four Kimimaro was waiting for the group at the base. She knew better than anybody how powerful he was and that even Naruto would struggle to win against him.

(Naruto vs Jirobo)

The clash between cursed seal level 2 Jirobo and Naruto was truly intense and neither one was backing down. "Damn this guy is good" Naruto smiled as he was pushed back yet again by his fists.

"Give up yet brat" Jirobo yelled. They had clashed fists a few times already and they were fairly even.

"Hardly" Naruto smiled since he was more focused on the others. He couldn't help but stop for a moment when Tayuya's power seemed to skyrocket. **"This is" Timaeus exclaimed.**

'What happened Timaeus?' Naruto wondered. The fact that it was him who sensed it was fairly surprising.

 **"Tayuya got her dragon and if my senses are right it's my brother Hydreigon. He's even blessed her with a new power" Timaeus explained.**

Naruto smiled since he knew how important that was to Tayuya and to Kin since they were the only members of his current harem not to obtain dragons. Well the ones who wanted them in the first place. "Good for her" Naruto said happily. Admittedly he was a bit more concerned with Fu. What the young Waterfall ninja was unaware of was that when he gave her that good luck kiss he snuck a Hirashin marker on her back just in case of an emergency.

"You don't have time to be distracted" Jirobo growled as he charged the relaxing Naruto attempting to punch him in the face.

"Yes I do and it's because you're no match for me" Naruto smiled as he blocked the punch effortlessly with his left hand holding Jirobo in place so he could end the battle right.

"What the" Jirobo gasped realizing that he couldn't escape.

"It's over big guy" Naruto smiled as he used his free arm to form his one true finisher. As the chakra coiled together in a blue ball of energy, even Jirobo was aware that he couldn't wind

"It can't be. I can't lose here." Jirobo exclaimed knowing that the battle was over.

"It can be and it is. **Rasengan** " Naruto said nonchalantly before slamming the ball of power into the large man's stomach. When he finally hit the ground his cursed seal faded and Jirobo was finished.

 **"He was an interesting opponent" Kurama chuckled as Naruto removed the cloak and returned to his regular outfit. "**

Yeah but we have bigger problems to focus on" Naruto said nervously. Luckily for him Tayuya won her battle but Fu was another matter entirely. She was losing and he may have to help her as unpleasant a thought as that was. With his battle done it was time to go save Fu and this time he was definitely gonna need Red Fury.

That's it for Chapter 27 and the start of the final battles. Man this chapter was a beast to get out because the regular show doesn't give you much as far as techniques go for any of the Sound Four besides Kimimaro. The battles are basic and coming up with unique ways to do this was tough. Hopefully you guys like my choice for Tayuya's dragon and I promise you'll learn more about the dragon's for the rest of the girls who have them soon enough. Next time the focus turns more to the base as Kin confronts her sister and Kakashi faces off with Kimimaro. Oh and Naruto and Fu face off with Kidomaru. Get ready guys because the fun is just beginning.

AN: The Spacing earlier wasn't my fault but i've corrected it.


	30. The Sound Village's Trump Card

Chapter 28 The Sound Village's Trump Card

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Kakashi Karin Sasame Kin)

While the main group fought against the Sound three Kakashi and his team made their way towards the group's base ready for anything and everything. "So girls are you ready for your first infiltration mission" Kakashi smiled as the group finally arrived at the base. Interestingly enough all they saw was a set of stairs that led underground. As a result, they couldn't determine anything about the base at all.

"Yeah and since it's underground, I'll scout ahead for us" Karin smiled as she started to do a few hand signs at the entrance to the base.

"What are you planning to do" Kakashi wondered since he didn't recognize the seals Karin was using.

"It's an echolocation jutsu that the girl's helped me create. This way we'll know what we're up against even if we can't see it." Karin smiled as she sent a pulse of wind chakra into the entrance of the base.

"I see" Kakashi smiled. Naturally the jutsu would only reveal how many enemies there were and with her sensory powers she would be the ultimate scout for an infiltration mission.

A minute passed and nothing happened but all of the sudden Karin smiled. To Kakashi it was clear that the jutsu had worked. "It looks like there are no traps and a few enemies but I'm still used to this so I can't be sure." Karin smiled as the group walked into the base. Unfortunately for the group Karin seemed to collapse out of nowhere and her smile turned to panic.

"Karin what's wrong" Kin said nervously.

"We've got a major problem on our hands." Karin muttered still stunned from what she felt. Because of the battles outside it was difficult for Karin to focus on the chakras inside the base but now she could do it far easier. Unfortunately for the girls there were only two people in the entire base. One of them was relatively strong and that was no doubt Kin's sister but the other one was far stronger. The only person among their group who would stand a chance was Kakashi but even he would struggle to win.

"What's wrong" Kakashi wondered since her action was unexpected.

"Yeah Karin what's happening" Kin wondered since Karin never acted like that even during her training.

"Now that I can properly sense the presences I can tell there are only two people in the base. Kin I'm pretty sure that your sister is one of the presences since she feels sorta like you. The problem is the other presence. This guy is strong and his chakra is so foul it's scary." Karin explained.

"What about my brother or those three that attacked me" Sasame asked nervously.

"Your brother definitely isn't one of them. The second person's chakra is nothing like yours and wherever he is it isn't here. As for the other three I can't sense them at all so they're likely dead." Karin said solemnly.

"NO!" Sasame cried as she fell to the ground. Kin couldn't help but console her. "I'm sorry Sasame but don't worry. I'm sure we can help you get a new life away from this place" Kin assured her friend. It wouldn't take much to convince Naruto to speak on Sasame's behalf and with her backing it should be easy.

Sasame wiped her eyes a bit and tried to smile, "Are you sure?" she asked weakly.

"Absolutely. Kakashi sensei here is a powerful jonin and Naruto has a lot of influence too" Kin smiled.

"Do I need to have sex with Naruto like you did in order to convince him to help me?" Sasame wondered innocently causing Kin's face to light up in a blush and Karin to start laughing. Even Kakashi smiled a bit at the question as unintentional as it might be. "

Sasame I didn't have sex with him in order to get him to help me." Kin exclaimed in embarrassment. While it is true that she and Naruto had sex quite a bit when they first met, she was pretty sure that the sex wasn't a motivating factor, at least or him.

"She's right. The sex with Naruto is a bonus. He convinced us to join him with his heart and his kindness." Karin smirked.

Sasame smiled before remembering that they weren't alone and the person with them was the man in question's teacher. "So Kakashi…" Sasame paused since she couldn't exactly call him Kakashi sensei.

"If you want to call me Kakashi sensei you can Sasame" the man in questioned replied with a smile. Sasame blushed slightly before resuming her question "So Kakashi sensei will Naruto help me if I want to leave." Sasame wondered.

Kakashi didn't even need to hesitate before saying, "Absolutely and you don't have to do a thing. He would do it for you because he understands what it's like to be alone. Plus he'd do it for Kin because he knows that you two are friends." Kakashi smiled.

"Okay" Sasame smiled glad that her new life could begin once the mission was over with, though Sasame certainly planned to have sex with him once they were done as well.

(Fu vs Kidomaru)

When Fu told Naruto she wanted to fight the spider guy she was being fairly impulsive even by her standards. Naruto was going to get her away from Taki just as she wanted but she quickly wanted to prove herself to the man since she was aware at the very least that he was with most of the girls on the mission and wanted to show Naruto that she was more than capable of helping him in ways other than satisfying his lust. Unfortunately, that task looked impossible since Kidomaru was joined by a spider that was like a boss summon "What do we do Chomei" Fu screamed as she tried to dodge Kidomaru's new pet while making hand signs.

 **'Fu calm down. You can win this if you stay calm" Chomei replied but Fu was too scared to respond.**

"You can't escape from my giant spider" Kidomaru cackled as the boss summon kept sending spiders at Fu that the young woman barely managed to avoid.

"I'm not done yet. **Wind Style: Bug Buzz jutsu** " Fu screamed hoping the blast of wind chakra would help her like before. Unfortunately the boss summon launched even more spiders and blocked the attack. It was clear to Fu that she stood no chance of winning this battle unless she used most of Chomei's power but that had risks of its own.

(Naruto)

As Naruto sped towards Fu he was surprised when he saw Tayuya going the other way and stopped. Knowing that Tayuya was rushing he decided to look in on Fu's mark. When he did he realized that she was in big time trouble and that if he didn't move quickly she might just get killed. "Love to chat Tayuya but I gotta get going. Fu's in major trouble" Naruto said calmly.

"Then go save her hero" Tayuya smiled before jumping over to Naruto and kissing him on the lips. He would've enjoyed the kiss more but he had to pull away when Fu's chakra spiked again.

"Really gotta go now" Naruto said nervously.

"I know" Tayuya smiled before the two parted ways again. Naruto would save Fu and she knew it which is why she could go to the others and hopefully stop Kimimaro.

(Fu vs Kidomaru)

As Fu continued to flee from Kidomaru's attacks it was clear that she was in trouble. Most of her techniques weren't strong enough to break through Kidomaru's threads and with the boss summon spider she was helpless.

 **'Fu listen to me carefully. If we're going to win I need to give you at least three tails of chakra. The problem is you might lose yourself in the process.' Chomei said nervously.**

"Are you sure that's the only way Chomei" Fu replied equally as nervous. She was losing and she knew that more power was the only way but she really didn't want to go that far.

 **"Yes I am but even if you lose yourself. I'm fairly certain Kurama's host will help us" Chomei revealed.**

"How" Fu wondered.

 **"Because when you asked for that kiss earlier he secretly put a mark on the side of your stomach. I believe it's similar to the Hirashin symbol of his father the Fourth Hokage." Chomei replied.** Unlike the younger Fu, Chomei was well aware of the legend of the Fourth Hokage having heard of him from his previous host. True she knew some details but not to the degree that he did.

"I see" Fu said happily. The fact that he was looking after her was a marvelous thing.

 **'Fu what is it" Chomei wondered.**

Fu gathered herself and realized that Naruto would look after her, "Give me the power I need Chomei" Fu said happily.

 **"Alright Fu" Chomei replied and both began to focus.**

Ahh so you finally stopped hiding" Kidomaru smirked having followed Fu during the deadly game of tag.

"Yes and now I'm gonna show you the REAL power of a jinchuruki." Fu said with a savage grin as her power began to explode. The knowledge that Naruto would back her up was enough for her to trust herself to her host temporarily.

(Naruto)

Naruto was moving quickly but then he felt Fu's power explode which could only mean one thing, "Hey Kurama I think Fu's starting to access more tails" Naruto said nervously.

 **'I agree. Clearly her opponent was stronger than she thought.'**

"Yeah but we're gonna make sure she's okay" Naruto said calmly as he began to speed towards his fellow jinchuriki. They may not have bonded much but Naruto could never ignore a girl in trouble especially one that was a jinchuriki like him.

(Scene Skip)

It only took Naruto about a minute to arrive at Fu's location and he was stunned by the damage that the seven tailed beast had done to the surroundings with her power unleashed. Most of the trees were destroyed and Kidomaru was dead. "Seems like she won" Naruto smiled just to be attacked by an orange blur. After dodging the attack he noticed that the blur was Fu and she was using three tails.

 **"It also seems like Chomei used more power than she was used to in order to do it" Kurama replied if the erratic roaring was any indication.**

"Yeah and it looks like I have to save her" Naruto groaned slightly. Never was he happier that he placed that Hirashin mark on her body during their kiss because it would be the key to fighting her off.

 **'Not to interrupt but we have a problem' Kurama said nervously.** Naruto looked on as black and white orbs of chakra began to gather around Fu's mouth.

"Uhh why is Fu gathering chakra like she's making some supped up Rasengan." Naruto said nervously.

"Because she is. That's the tailed beast bomb and if she fires it this whole area could be trashed. In fact if she fires it towards the base your friends could be in trouble."

"So we gotta move fast" Naruto groaned. The chakra slowly continued and Naruto did the one thing he could do in the situation. Hirashin right behind Fu and grab her from behind stopping the bomb from forming and causing a small explosion that sent both people flying

 **'Okay so the bomb is gone but now we need to save Fu' Kurama confirmed as Fu and Chomei quickly got up.**

"Yeah and the only way to do that is to use my own cloak to overwhelm her" Naruto replied. The only way to save Fu would be to overwhelm both her and Chomei at the same time and that would require Naruto's own cloak luckily for him he worked on it in some spare time he had and he could use a fair bit of tails.

 **'Let's go' Kurama confirmed and soon Naruto formed his own three tailed cloak causing the Fu Chomei mix to attack him.**

"No time to hesitate Kurama" Naruto said sternly focused as he Hirashin'd again but this time he was in front of Fu and Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her hoping to reach her that way.

 **"GWAHHH" Fu and Chomei trashed around trying to escape Naruto's grip even going so far as to have a fourth tail begin to form.**

"Wake up, FU!" Naruto shouted before pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss as his fox tails wrapped around Fu's body enveloping the pair in his chakra. Another massive flash of light exploded and nobody could see what happened outside of a few people going flying once again. When the flash cleared you could see Naruto and Fu right next to each other on the ground. Naruto was up but in a lot of pain.

 **'All's well that ends well'** **Kurama smiled.** "Yeah and let's hope Karin and the others are okay because I'm gonna need a minute to rest" Naruto grunted in pain. Luckily for him he found a tree that managed to survive the onslaught relatively intact not too far away. Grabbing Fu he focused just long enough to drag her over to the tree so he had a comfortable place to rest.

 **'Me and Chomei will watch over you kids while you rest. You've earned it' Kurama smiled.** '

Good' Naruto replied mentally as he slept against the tree placing Fu on his lap since he didn't have the energy to do otherwise.

(Kakashi Karin Sasame Kin)

"Ah it's over" Karin groaned. As the group was walking she started to get a massive headache and could barely move.

"What happened Karin?" Sasame asked nervously.

"I'm a sensor type Sasame, which means I can feel chakra from long distances away. The reason I had that massive headache was because Naruto's chakra skyrocketed and whatever he was doing gave me tons of problems." Karin explained carefully.

"Are they okay" Kin said nervously.

'Most likely Fu had problems beating her opponent and had to use more of the Nanabi's chakra then she planned. Naruto probably used the nine tails chakra to counter her and that's what Karin felt. Of course we can't really say that because Sasame doesn't know that Naruto is a jinchuriki.' Kakashi thought to himself but he couldn't say all that. "They're fine but I don't think Naruto will be helping us anytime soon." Kakashi replied.

"Well then, let's get going" Karin replied wanting to change the subject.

"On a separate subject is anybody else surprised that we haven't encountered any traps at all." Kin admitted. The base had very little defense and with almost no traps something was clearly wrong.

"My guess is those Waterfall ninja triggered most of them when they snuck in the base." Kakashi surmised.

"True but it's still weird" Kin replied. The group continued to walk through the base with very little problem though they did trigger a rock trap that Karin broke using a sonic jutsu. Eventually the group made it to a split in the road and it was time to make a decision.

"So Karin do you have some idea of what we should do." Kakashi wondered. His senses were good but Karin's were much better and thus she was in charge of which way to go.

After making sure there was no genjutsu on the area Karin focused her sensory powers down each pathway. It turned out that the situation was far simpler than she thought, "It looks like Kin's sister is down this path" Karin said calmly as she pointed to the left. "And this mysterious powerhouse is on the right' Karin said more nervously as she pointed to the left.

The gang was shocked that it was so simple but the plan was clear, "So Kin and Sasame will confront Kin's sister while Karin and I face this powerhouse that we've heard so much about" Kakashi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kin smiled.

"What about Naruto and the others." Sasame wondered.

"Tayuya is smart enough to know what to do and same goes for Naruto" Karin smiled. She never told anybody this but Tayuya awoke her dragon and because of the link that the dragon's share it would be a simple task to find them later on.

"Alright" Sasame replied nervously. She felt like there was some joke that she was missing but figured all would be explained once her new life began. "So let's go" Kakashi said calmly as everyone split up.

(Kin and Sasame)

As Kin and Sasame made their way towards Kin's sister, the latter couldn't help but be amazed at how Kin had changed over the years. When both girls were younger Kin's sister Kotohime spent time with both girls teaching them about ninjutsu and the like. Sasame didn't have the talent that Kin did but she was good with bows at the very least. "Can you really face off against your sister?" Sasame asked Kin politely since it was a really important question.

Kin paused since she knew how important this was and smiled, "If you asked me that question a year ago I would've said no."

"So Naruto helped you a lot" Sasame assumed.

Kin blushed slightly having been reminded of the earlier conversation but mustered up her response, "Yes he has. He gave me a new home and a new lease on life." Kin replied though she paused as she remembered the fact that she hadn't obtained her dragon yet.

"What's wrong" Sasame asked because Kin looked sad. "When Naruto changed my life he gave me a special mark that would allow me to obtain his clan's summoning animal, the dragon.

"I see" Sasame replied remembering the beast that girl Karin summoned. "Yeah and I really wanna get it soon so I can show Naruto that I'm worthy of all he's done for me" Kin replied. Even though Naruto told her not to worry about it, she was still afraid that until she got the dragon she wouldn't be worthy of his love and affection. It was the reason she didn't want to kiss him earlier because she felt she hadn't deserved it.

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine" Sasame said calmly. She really didn't know how to help Kin but there was no doubt that the battle with Kotohime would go a long way.

(Naruto and Fu)

As Naruto and Fu relaxed against the tree a familiar face to one of them appeared in the clearing, "Good grief so the Sound Three have fallen. Well Kimimaro was always the most important piece to that" Kabuto groaned as he looked at the sleeping jinchuriki. Kabuto already grabbed the bodies of Jirobo and the twins Sakon and Ukon now it was time for Kidomaru. After sealing Kidomaru's body he made his way towards the sleeping couple and made his signature chakra scalpel ready to slice their necks open. Killing the two jinchuriki would cripple his master's old organization and would deal some heavy damage to the Leaf village since Naruto in particular had become much stronger and was a pillar of the village. The fact that both were sporting clear chakra burns was a sign that whatever happened, they were in no position to defend against his strike.

"I wouldn't do that Kabuto. Why don't you just take your spoils and get out of here." Naruto frowned as he opened his eyes and stared at the traitor.

Kabuto smiled since Naruto was wide awake and glaring at him angrily, "So you'd let me escape with my 'spoils' as you put it." Kabuto teased.

"Yes because the Sound Three aren't a great spoil when you consider that they all lost." Naruto retorted.

"True but what if I kill you." Kabuto smiled.

"You can't" Naruto said from behind a shocked Kabuto with a kunai pointed at his neck.

"How!" Kabuto gasped not expecting this. The scariest part was that Naruto was right in front of him still. Somehow he made a clone when he wasn't paying attention and unlike the real him the clone was at full strength.

"I've had a habit of making a shadow clone to protect me whenever I relax in an area I'm not familiar with. Think of it as security" Naruto smirked. This clone in particular was made right before he left Tayuya so it wasn't as tired as the real one.

"I see" Kabuto smiled realizing that he was as good as trapped.

"So are you gonna be a good little spy and leave or does this have to get ugly." Naruto glared with the clone still at his neck.

"I'll be going then. A fair bit of warning before I go. Kimimaro is one of the strongest people in Lord Orochimaru's army and even I can't beat him in his level 2 form." Kabuto smirked before he vanished in a puff of smoke and a log replaced him.

"Geez that guy is annoying" Naruto groaned. Naturally Fu picked that time to wake up.

"What happened" Fu moaned before she realized that her head was on Naruto's lap inches from his manhood. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" Fu said with a major blush as she hastily tried to get up just to slip out of nowhere.

Naruto's clone caught the dark skinned girl by her stomach pulled her up, "Be careful there Fu. You are recovering from going nuts after all." Naruto chuckled.

"So where's that spider guy" Fu wondered focusing more on her old foe then on the situation she found herself in. Shockingly he was gone and she had no idea why the last thing she remembered was Chomei unleashing his power.

"Dead and his body was taken by one of Orochimaru's henchmen that I scared off." Naruto replied.

"I see" Fu said with a pout before looking at Naruto. She could see the chakra burns on his body, no doubt from using the nine tailed foxes power to save her and she was even more bothered because it showed her weakness. Her own body had small burns but because of her dark skin they weren't as obvious.

"What's wrong" Naruto asked kindly.

"Well I was always supposed to be Taki's secret weapon and the fact I needed Chomei's power to win bothers me" Fu admitted. She hated how weak she was and that Naruto had to save her but she wasn't going to say that too. Naruto knew she was equally bothered by the burns on his face and the fact that she realized what that meant but he wasn't going to hold it against her, "Taki didn't train you very well and when we get back to the Leaf Village we'll do something about that" Naruto smiled.

"Really" Fu smiled since it meant her proposal was accepted and that Naruto had forgiven her for her freak out.

"Let's just say the leaders of each village owe me a favor or two." Naruto replied with a smile on his face. Tsunade owed him big time for helping her with the various debts she got via gambling and Shibuki was also in his pocket from when he saved Shibuki from his old teacher. This would be a simple task.

"Thank you!" Fu yelled happily before wrapping her arms around Naruto again in a large hug pressing her body against his.

"Somebody's recovered quickly." Naruto smiled having focused any arousal away for the moment. Fu blushed again before detaching herself from his body. A part of her was annoyed that he didn't get a boner at all but pushed that to the side,

"So what do we do now?"

"We go help the others. They've got a real ringer waiting for them." Naruto said calmly. He would take his time for the moment since Fu was still recovering from her freak out and he needed to recover himself.

"Okay" Fu said happily as they started moving yet again.

(Kakashi and Karin)

Kakashi and Karin made their way down a winding path and as they got closer to the end Kakashi could tell Karin was tensing up, "Don't worry about the person waiting for us. I'll be fighting them alone" Kakashi smiled. He was the copy ninja Kakashi and as strong as his student had become this was his chance to remind everyone of that.

"Alright" Karin said happily since she knew that Kakashi was extremely strong. A moment later, Karin and Kakashi found the exit and made their way into a new room entirely. It was a large dark room that appeared to have a bunch of destroyed pillars and a single person was waiting for them. He was a young man with pale skin, green eyes masculine features and two scarlet dots on his forehead with shoulder length white hair that split in the middle of his face. He was wearing a light-lavender long sleeved zip-up shirt that was very loose fitting black pants cut off mid-calf regular shinobi sandals with a purple rope-like belt tied up in an inverted bow.

"It seems that our visitors have finally arrived" the young man said with a smile. Kakashi was a bit disturbed by how calm he was and the power that the young man exuded but he kept going,

"Kimimaro I presume" Kakashi said calmly.

"Yes and I'm guessing Tayuya told you all about me, Kakashi the copycat ninja" the now named Kimimaro replied.

"No, she simply told us that you were one of Orochimaru's strongest servants." Kakashi replied.

"Well then let me show you what I can really do" Kimimaro replied. Kakashi looked on in disbelief as Kimimaro crossed his arms and the bones seemed to shoot out.

"What the hell" Karin exclaimed never seeing anything like that before in her life. "Unbelievable. You're a Kaguya" Kakashi gasped having heard of the clan in his own travels.

"I see you've heard of my former clan" Kimimaro smirked.

"Care to fill me in Kakashi sensei" Karin wondered.

"The Kaguya clan was a group of bone wielders from the Hidden Mist village. They could use their bones for everything from taijutsu to weapons. I thought they were wiped out during the bloodline purges but clearly he survived." If he had any type of speed he'd be a nightmare for most of the village including him and he was rather fortunate that Orochimaru left him behind during the invasion.

Kimimaro closed his eyes briefly almost in reflection, "That's right. Lord Orochimaru saved me from my fate and that of my clan. Now I serve him and his plans" Kimimaro said sternly.

"Then let's stop the small talk and begin" Kakashi smiled as he pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"I'm honored to see the legendary Sharingan from the start. I should prove that I deserve such a privilege" Kimimaro smiled as he charged Kakashi with speed that the copy ninja didn't expect.

"Fast" Kakashi gasped just in time to take a bone boosted punch to the stomach. Or at least he would have if he hadn't used a substitution jutsu to protect himself.

"Thank you" Kimimaro smirked as he tossed his bones like a shuriken towards his right shocking Kakashi who had appeared there after his substitution.

"Damn" Kakashi cursed quickly grabbing a kunai to block the attacks. Kimimaro was as fast as most jonin and his instincts were top notch.

"Seems the legendary copy ninja isn't quite what he's cracked up to be" Kimimaro frowned as his bones went back into his body.

"Well sorry for not being used to fighting a guy like you" Kakashi deadpanned. Looking towards Karin he saw the genin getting as far away from the two as she could. While he didn't like it could understand why since Karin was no match for this guy unless she summoned her dragon which was extremely dangerous.

Kimimaro noticed the young woman fleeing but decided to do nothing about it. Lord Orochimaru sent a message to Danzo, asking him to free the three sound ninja whenever he got a chance. The thinking was that given his personality, Danzo would frame Tayuya and that the Hokage would send Naruto and his team. The hope was that they'd bring Sasuke Uchiha as part of the team but that failed. "It's quite clear you can't beat me so how about a proposition." Kimimaro smiled. He could salvage this mission if he managed to kill the blonde who ruined multiple plans of his master. There was a part of them that regretted killing those three ninja from the Fuma clan when they returned to the base after failing to bring Sasame back.

"You have my attention" Kakashi replied. Kimimaro had the advantage so if he wanted to deal, Kakashi was game. "

There is a blonde among your team named Naruto Uzumaki. I wish to face him one on one and if you give me that I will spare you and the others." Kimimaro replied flatly.

"Oh" Kakashi replied not expecting this. Sure he knew the Sound was after Sasuke but why the interest in Naruto.

"My master wishes to pay him back for what happened in your Leaf Village which is why he ordered the Sound Three freed." Kimimaro explained knowing that Kakashi would have no idea why they were doing what they were doing.

"I see" Kakashi smirked. In truth he found it odd that the Sound three were still there but realized that it was a trap. In hindsight it was a good thing that Tsunade asked Naruto to pick the team he wanted to bring. If Naruto was a genin the chance that he Sasuke and Sakura would've joined the mission was fairly high.

"So if you bring him to me then I will allow all of you to leave."

Kakashi smiled since Naruto would actually be a good opponent for Kimimaro but it would be some time before he got there. "Very well but I don't know how far away he is." Kakashi admitted. Karin's headache made it clear that he was helping Fu but he was so far away there was no telling how long it would take them to arrive at the base.

"That's fine. It's clear that you can't beat me and it would be far more interesting to see he can do." Kimimaro explained. With the final battle decided Kakashi stopped using his sharingan and relaxed. He didn't expect this but he wasn't about to complain.

(Kin and Sasame)

Kin and Sasame walked down a small passage way but much to their surprise they still had yet to encounter Kin's sister Kotohime. A fact that was bothering Sasame, "What's going on. We should've easily found her by now" Sasame pouted. She was getting nervous and she didn't like it.

"Yeah I know but" Kin paused realizing what may be wrong. Her sister was a master of genjutsu and used a koto to send her techniques through the air.

"What's wrong Kin" Sasame said nervously.

"Sasame I want you to do exactly what I do" Kin ordered before placing her hands in the seal to disrupt genjutsu. **"RELEASE"** Kin shouted and to Sasame's shock seemed to fade away.

"What the" Sasame exclaimed but remembered her old friends advice and followed suit. When she did so she found herself in a much larger room with Kin next to her and in front of her was Kotohime wearing a red kimono. Kotohime looked a lot like Kin with long black hair in a princess style cut and black pupil less eyes.

"I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly Kin. Seems you've improved since I last saw you" Kotohime smirked as she held onto her koto and was bent down like a Geisha.

"I'd be more insulted if it weren't for the source. Cheap tricks were always your style sis." Kin scoffed. Her sister was extremely talented when it came to genjutsu and Kin knew that any chance she had of winning this battle relied on her matching her sibling a task that was not going to be easy.

"I assumed you were dead after what happened in the Leaf Village. I was rather surprised to learn that you not only survived but helped to stop Lord Orochimaru" Kotohime teased, though there was a slight hint of annoyance in the voice.

Kin twitched a little bit remembered that this was her sisters game, "True but I imagine they didn't tell you how Lord Orochimaru planned to sacrifice me and my teammates so he could use some nutty jutsu." Kin revealed hoping to bother her sister.

"Hmph, then maybe you weren't as useful as I thought. For a moment I was actually filled with pride little sis" Kotohime scowled her real feelings now being made clear.

Sasame had been watching the whole time shocked by how cold Kotohime had become and decided to finally speak up, "How could you say that Kotohime. Kin is your sister"

"I can say that because that's the type of village that I live in Sasame. Your brother understood the same thing as I did."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasame questioned. Kotohime looked almost sad but focused on the task at hand, "Forget it. Perhaps if you defeat me I can tell you what you wish to know but only then." Kotohime smiled.

"Bring it sis" Kin smiled back ready to prove herself to her older sister.

"Since it would be far too easy if I used my koto how about we compete like old times." Kotohime smiled as she grabbed a few bell laced senbon from her back. Kotohime was the one who taught Kin the bell techniques so it would be the perfect way to see how much her baby sister had grown.

"What about me" Sasame wondered.

"You stay back for now" Kin replied. She wanted to do this on her own and she was not going to take no for an answer.

"Got it" Sasame replied knowing that Kin really wanted to win this battle.

(Kimimaro and Kakashi)

Kimimaro and Kakashi were waiting for five minutes hoping that Naruto would show up but nothing seemed to happen, "Where is he" Kimimaro said impatiently. This was a battle he wanted for his master and the fact that the young man hadn't showed up was annoying him.

"He's on his way. If you want I can see how far away he is" Karin said calmly before focusing her chakra. Surprisingly enough Naruto had arrived inside the hideout but just barely. Even more surprising to Karin was that Tayuya was very close to their location. In fact.

"Kimimaro I know you're here you bastard" Tayuya shouted out as she arrived in the clearing.

"Well this is a surprise" Kimimaro said with a hint of a smile that bothered Kakashi. Then he realized that any intelligence that Kimimaro had on their group was from the Fuuma ninja who attacked them. Tayuya was actually with Naruto at the time so he wasn't aware that she was on the mission.

'This isn't good' Kakashi said nervously. This guy had a lot of reasons to harm Tayuya and she was definitely worn out.

"Yea it's me you bastard. It's time for me to get some payback" Tayuya growled as she prepared to fight.

' **Tayuya you should probably calm down now. You haven't recovered from your last fight and this guy is no joke' Hydreigon warned.**

'Yea I'll be careful' Tayuya thought to herself.

"If you truly wish to fight me Tayuya I will give you what you want" Kimimaro smiled as he began to make some hand signs.

"That's not good" Kakashi stated realizing that it was too late to see what he was planning.

 **"Hidden Art: Bone Cage"** Kimimaro yelled before stomping his feet. The gang looked on in shock as Karin was surrounded by a series of thin but sturdy bones.

"Dammit" Tayuya cursed since she was hoping to heal herself using Karin's powers before she fought Kimimaro.

"While I wasn't aware of your presence Tayuya, I was aware of hers. A shame that you don't have access to her great healing powers." Kimimaro taunted. If Tayuya was at full strength it would be problematic for him since he had to face the blonde as well.

"You'll pay for that Kimimaro" Tayuya growled as she focused her chakra.

"We shall see" Kimimaro smiled as he prepared to fight. This battle was a long time coming for him and he was going to get revenge on the one who betrayed his master.

(Naruto and Fu)

Naruto and Fu finally arrived at the entrance to the base and Naruto didn't have time to play around. "Let's get going Fu. We have to get moving immediately." Naruto said nervously. Tayuya will have no doubt arrived at Kimimaro's location and knowing her she would be eager to fight. It was also a fight that she would lose without help.

"Alright" Fu replied happily. Once this battle was over she could start her new life but this was one heck of a battle to come.

That's it for chapter 28 and I'm sorry it took so long but the Sound Four are a pain to write because you aren't given that much to work with. At any rate I hope you like what I've done with Fu and with the battles so far. Next time, Naruto and Kimimaro face off while Kin and her sister battle it out in the world of minds. The arc is almost over guys and then we'll get to more fun. AN:

Guys I get it you're excited about the story but asking me how to deal with certain characters is a no-no. I will write characters the way I want to and things will go as I please. I do appreciate reviews of how I'm doing but that's it. Asking about whose joining and stuff like that will just annoy me.


	31. Bad to the Bone

Chapter 29 Bad to the Bone

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

AN: Before we begin a few things I should note since I've been horrible with my imagery recently a problem I'm working on and I'll try to improve on it moving forward. Tayuya's current outfit is a red sleeveless blouse that is the same color as her hair and dark black shorts that go down to her thighs along with knee socks. Her black ninja pouch that has her tools and new flute is on her left leg. That's a slight modification from the one I gave her back in chapter 16 after Kin saved her but only a slight one since I'm making it sleeveless I should've addressed it earlier and for that I'm sorry. As for Kin she's wearing a light green top with a black skirt and long pants underneath the skirt. Her ninja pouch is on her right leg underneath the skirt and she's wearing black shinobi sandals with black socks. Karin is in the standard purple jacket and hot pants look while Kakashi and Fu are sporting their traditional outfits. I should've given you a modified version of Naruto's appearance recently and that is what he's going with though I'll try to indicate whether he's bringing Red Fury along for the future. Oh and Sasame is wearing her outfit from the show with no modifications.

(Kimimaro vs Tayuya)

"So Kimimaro are you ready to go" Tayuya roared as she prepared to fight against her former leader.

"Yes but I'm surprised you could have so much confidence. Your Doki are utterly useless in this small area and I'm sure you've been weakened from your other battle" Kimimaro mused.

"Well let's just say I have a new trick up my sleeves" Tayuya smirked as she focused her energy and turned into the same Black Dragon form she used to defeat Sakon and Ukon.

"So that is where you get your confidence" Kimimaro scowled, aware that she was using a transformation that wasn't her old curse mark.

"That's right and this time I'll beat" Tayuya said confidently even though she was badly bluffing. She had only a few minutes in this new form and she knew it. Her goal was to stall and at least weaken him a little bit so Naruto could win.

"We'll see about that" Kimimaro growled. To him the idea that Tayuya was using someone's mark other than the one his master blessed her with, was infuriating and he was going to make the red head pay.

'This should be interesting' Kakashi said calmly as he watched the two prepare to square off. He would step in if it came to it but he had a feeling that Tayuya was simply stalling until Naruto arrived.

(Scene Skip)

"Not good not good not good" Naruto said nervously as he accelerated through the Sound Ninja base. He felt the flare of chakra of Tayuya powering up and knew she was being reckless trying to fight Kimimaro on her own. Especially with Kakashi sensei there.

"What's wrong Naruto, you're going way too fast. Slow down." Fu said nervously barely keeping up with the speedy jinchuriki.

"Tayuya is about to face off against an opponent she can't win against and I need to hurry or she's dead" Naruto replied.

"Got it" Fu acknowledged as she pushed as much as she could. Not even five minutes later, Naruto arrived at the clearing and onto a very ugly scene. Tayuya was on the ground clearly exhausted while Karin was trapped in what looked like a bone prison. His sensei was engaging a young man that he assumed was Kimimaro but even his sensei was struggling to win since his opponent was using a bone like a sword.

"Naruto" Karin shouted out noticing him and Fu arrived, a shout that caused the two fighters to stop.

"You saved yourself today Sharingan Kakashi" Kimimaro said coldly as he stopped to turn towards the new group of fighters.

"Uhh Naruto is he using a bone to fight against your teacher." Fu asked in disbelief.

"That's right and it's nice to see you Naruto Uzumaki. Lord Orochimaru will be very pleased when he learns I've finished you off." Kimimaro smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Now do you mind letting my girls go. I'm not going anywhere and clearly you want me." Naruto said firmly.

Kimimaro looked towards Karin and a still injured Tayuya and smiled realizing that even if he didn't kill Tayuya if he took out Naruto it would be more than enough for his master. "Very well." Kimimaro replied as he snapped his fingers freeing Karin.

"Thank you" Naruto said happily as Karin ran towards an injured Tayuya and picked her up. Knowing that she was safe it was time to start the battle "Guys get out of here. I'll fight this guy alone" Naruto insisted.

"Wait a minute Naruto, this guy is strong." Kakashi said nervously. Having fought against his base form he was aware that the guy in front of him would be tough.

"Yeah but so am I and I get the feeling that I've been their target all along." Naruto replied.

"Correct. We were hoping to get Sasuke Uchiha as well but I'll be satisfied by killing you" Kimimaro acknowledged.

Kakashi looked at the pair and realized that he would be no help at all so did the only thing he could, "I understand Naruto but don't lose." Kakashi said as he turned away.

"I won't" Naruto smiled.

"Hey Naruto you'd better not lose or you won't be able to keep our promise" Fu said bashfully as she turned to leave.

"Got it" Naruto smiled.

"Don't lose cousin. If you die Tayuya will be pissed at us and we don't need that" Karin said calmly.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled once again. With the well wishes over, everyone left the area leaving Naruto and Kimimaro by themselves.

"Now that the distractions are gone can we begin" Kimimaro acknowledged.

"Yeah, but don't say I didn't warn you dude." Naruto smiled as he unsheathed Red Fury. The fact that Kimimaro used bones meant that close range was going to be a headache but Red Fury was a powerful weapon and with his ability to enhance it he could do some damage.

 **"Kit this one is strong and his curse mark makes him a deadly opponent" Kurama said offhandedly.**

'Oh yeah' Naruto acknowledged as he charged his new foe.

"Choosing to attack me directly, very well then, **Dance of the Willow.** " Kimimaro smiled as he extended blades from his body before charging back at Naruto.

"Fast" Naruto gasped but he was able to parry the attacks because he was used to fighting Zabuza and Haku.

"You're good" Kimimaro smirked as he continued this onslaught.

"You too" Naruto replied with a smirk as he continued to block.

"But not good enough" Kimimaro smiled as he managed to trip Naruto catching him off guard.

"Shit" Naruto cursed as he fell to the ground allowing Kimimaro to strike him.

"Die" Kimimaro said coldly as the attack finally landed on Naruto and pierced his stomach. Unfortunately the Naruto turned into smoke with a log replacing it.

"Now it's my turn" Naruto smirked as he appeared behind Kimimaro with his hands on his blade ready for a quick draw. **"Wind Style: Rising Dragon"** Naruto shouted as he unsheathed the blade and sent a blast of wind chakra right into his opponents guard sending him flying into the wall.

 **"Keep going. This guy won't give up easily" Kurama warned him.**

"Got it" Naruto smiled having sheathed his blade to make more hand signs, **"Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos"** Naruto shouted before sending the powerful bullets at Kimimaro who had barely recovered from the first attacks. Naruto knew that wasn't enough but he stood pat waiting to see what Kimimaro would do next.

 **"Why not attack more kit" Kurama wondered.**

'Because it would be a waste of chakra.' Naruto replied knowing that most of his big attacks would require him to get in close and that was a bad idea.

"You're stronger than I expected." Kimimaro smiled as dark lines appeared all over Kimimaro's body a sign of him using the curse mark at last.

"Time for Round 2" Naruto smiled. This battle was not gonna be easy and he loved it.

"That's right. **Dance of the Camellia.** " Kimimaro replied as he pulled one of his arm bones into a short sword and charged Naruto again. The series of quick strikes was difficult to follow but he managed to parry each attack yet again.

"You're really good ya know that. I'm amazed that such a skilled ninja serves a creep like Orochimaru" Naruto chuckled.

"Then perhaps it's time you learn more about me" Kimimaro paused.

"Alright I'll bite" Naruto smirked as he sheathed his blade.

Kimimaro gained a look of pain on his face as he thought back to his days in the Hidden Mist Village, "As you are no doubt aware my ability to use bones is a blood line ability. That made life difficult for me since the Hidden mist Village was killing anybody with blood lines."

"I've heard" Naruto groaned remembering the stories that Zabuza told him. The idea that somebody would kill bloodline users was insane to him.

"What you didn't know is that unlike the Leaf, my bloodline is a bit more rare among the members. I was the only one in the clan who could access the ability and I was to be the vanguard in our rebellion"

"I'm guessing that didn't work" Naruto frowned.

"No. The entire clan was slaughtered and I was the only survivor."

"Let me guess. Orochimaru found you and took you in?"

"That's right. He gave me new purpose and he asked me to use my power to help him."

Naruto could respect that about Orochimaru but something Tayuya mentioned bothered him, "Hey Kimimaro I can tell you're strong and that your ability is something special. Why doesn't Orochimaru make you his new body instead of Sasame's cousin or Sasuke?" Naruto wondered. This guy was easily stronger than Sasuke and while he didn't know Sasame's brother the idea that Orochimaru would pass on somebody like him made no sense.

"Because of my disease." Kimimaro admitted.

"Disease" Naruto wondered.

"When Lord Orochimaru gave me his cursed seal, it mixed poorly with my body because of my bloodline ability. Thanks to the constant shifting of the bones and the curse mark my body is extremely ill."

"I see" Naruto said darkly. There's no way Orochimaru didn't know about that type of effect if he was as intelligent as Naruto believed.

"Yes but Kabuto helps me to combat it and I serve Lord Orochimaru as I can." Kimimaro admitted.

Naruto shrugged since Kimimaro's loyalty was blind but that didn't matter, "Well I've gotta stop you anyway and I'm far from done" Naruto smirked unsheathing his sword.

"Then let's see how you do" Kimimaro replied as the duel continued.

(Fu and crew)

As Fu and group left the base and started moving back to the town there was a sense of disappointment for most of the group. Fu may have won her battle but the way she did it forced her to rely on Naruto much to her annoyance. For Kakashi there was a sense of failure because his battle style made him incompatible with somebody like Kimimaro and for Karin it was the fact she was captured so easily and that Tayuya was forced to fight in a weakened state because of it. "Is it really okay to leave him like that?" Fu wondered.

"Yes and it's because Naruto wanted us to. As we were, we couldn't help him win and that sucks" Kakashi admitted. He was such a legendary ninja but recently he felt helpless in the face of these new foes.

"But look at us. I have Noivern, Fu is a jinchuriki and you're a legendary ninja. Surely we can help." Karin complained.

Naturally Tayuya picked that time to stir awake. "Tayuya" Karin called out.

Tayuya looked around and realized she was outside the base, "Naruto! What happened with Naruto?" Tayuya exclaimed.

"He's with that bone guy we were dealing with" Karin explained causing Tayuya to panic.

"No. He can't beat Kimimaro inside that small base." Tayuya said nervously.

"Huh!" Fu exclaimed.

"Kimimaro has a technique that would make it impossible for Naruto to stop him. We have to go back" Tayuya said terrified.

"Well let's hope he doesn't bring it out" Kakashi said calmly though he knew that Naruto was more than capable of protecting himself.

"How can you be so calm? That's your student out there" Tayuya said angrily.

Kakashi frowned before losing his impassive face. "It's because he's my student that I know he can win" Kakashi replied with a rare bit of anger in his voice.

"He's right. Have faith in him" Karin said calmly.

Tayuya frowned but understood the truth she was stalling for Naruto's sake and she had to trust in him, "Got it" Tayuya frowned as they made their way back to the town.

(Naruto vs Kimimaro)

Just like their original clash Naruto and Kimimaro continued to parry one another's sword strikes with neither person giving an inch. "Damn this is tough" Naruto grunted as he was pushed back yet again. Kimimaro's second dance combined with his cursed seal made it far more difficult for Naruto to counter as it was before and he barely held back.

"Give it up. Your blade can only hold out so long against me." Kimimaro countered.

 **"Kit time to use Red Fury's real power" Kurama suggested.**

"Yeah" Naruto replied as he focused more of the nine tails chakra into the blade and when he did he noticed a difference.

"What the" Kimimaro gasped not expecting the edges of the blade to turn orange instead of the clear color it was before.

Naruto used the small opening to attack, **"Wind Style: Savage Slice"** Naruto shouted as he sent a slice of red Chakra at Kimimaro cutting through his stomach leaving a small gash.

"Damn you" Kimimaro growled not expecting that attack so quickly.

"How'd you like my demon chakra Kimimaro" Naruto smirked.

"You little bastard" Kimimaro growled.

"Thank you. My mark has its benefits too" Naruto smiled as he sheathed Red Fury to make his favorite hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**

"What now" Kimimaro grunted as a second Naruto appeared.

"Now I finish this" Naruto smiled as he and the clone made new hand signs for a different type of attack.

 **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"**

 **"Wind Style: Rising Dragon**

Kimimaro looked on as a dragon of water appeared out of nowhere and was then wrapped around a burst of red wind from Red Fury. "This won't end well" Kimimaro groaned.

 **"Collaboration Jutsu: Great Dragon Typhoon"** the Naruto's shouted as the combination attack flew towards him.

"You've forgotten we're ninja haven't you" Kimimaro growled as he started to make signs for a substitution jutsu but one of his coughing fits interrupted him. 'Not now' Kimimaro mentally cursed as the cough interrupted him meaning he wouldn't have time to get away.

"Eat that" Naruto smiled as his combination attack hit the mark and sent Kimimaro into another wall creating another massive hole.

 **"This isn't over yet" Kurama warned.**

'We'll see' Naruto replied before having to dodge a series of small bones that were shot at him like a bullet.

"I'm not done yet" Kimimaro growled as he appeared out of the hole with his appearance having changed again. His skin had grown dark purple but that wasn't the craziest part. Several curved bones were protruding out of his back and he got 4 large black marks on his face two above his eyes and another two below. Whatever Naruto was fighting before, this was definitely not it.

"Well crap" Naruto groaned realizing that he was in his cursed seal, level 2 form.

 **"Kit you'll need my power if you want any chance of beating this guy." Kurama warned.**

"Yeah I know" Naruto muttered as he focused his chakra again. This time the orange shroud appeared around him along with a single tail.

"It would seem you've begun to use your monsters power as well." Kimimaro acknowledged.

"Yeah and it would appear you've gotten even uglier than before." Naruto smirked.

"I wouldn't focus on my image" Kimimaro smiled as he quickly charged Naruto.

"Uh oh"

"I would start focusing on my power" Kimimaro smiled as he slammed into Naruto with one of the bones on his side. Fortunately for Naruto it was another replacement and the real one appeared ways away.

"Yikes. I would've been a goner if not for that." Naruto gasped. Stage 2 was much stronger than before and if he wasn't careful he'd really lose. He didn't notice it during the first battle because Jirobo was such a basic fighter but this guy is a serious threat.

"Well then it's time to end this." Kimimaro smiled as he focused his chakra again.

 **"Naruto you might want to use my chaos shield jutsu right now" Timaeus warned sensing something extremely dangerous.**

'Are you sure. That's a bit dangerous Timaeus' Naruto replied. Because of the way Chaos Shield worked for him, it would be dangerous to use.

"It's over Uzumaki. **Dance of the Seedling Fern** " Kimimaro shouted and Naruto watched with shock as a series of massive bones appeared from the ground.

 **'Yes I'm sure' Timaeus deadpanned.**

Naruto held back his words so he could focus on the hand signs, **"Chaos Shield"** Naruto shouted as he thrust his arms forward just as the bones made their way towards him. Just as Naruto wanted a dark blue shield appeared and protected him from the attacks but it was clear that he had a problem.

"That may have bought you a little bit of time, but it won't be enough to save you. **Dance of the Clementis: Flower"** Kimimaro roared before reaching behind him in order to pull up his spine. Naruto watched in horror as the spine turned into a large 3-pronged spear one that promised serious pain even though he was cloaked.

 **"Naruto keep the shield up."**

'No duh' Naruto groaned focusing further on the shield. Kimimaro wouldn't have made that type of attack if there wasn't more to it and although Naruto was safe for now, he would have to be extremely careful.

"It would seem this is it. If I destroy the shield you'll be finished" Kimimaro snarled as he vanished for a moment.

'What's going on' Naruto thought to himself but his question was soon answered when Kimimaro appeared in front of him through one of the bone shards.

 **"Naruto" Timaeus said nervously.**

"DIE" Kimimaro yelled as he slammed the bone against the shield. Fortunately for Naruto the shield held up

"Not done yet" Naruto smiled but his smile quickly turned to a frown as Kimimaro pushed further into the shield and with the energy he was using this would end badly.

 **"This is bad" Timaeus said nervously from inside Naruto.** The situation was dire for Naruto because he couldn't use any other jutsu without breaking the shield.

"It's over Uzumaki" Kimimaro groaned as the shield slowly began to break.

"This is it." Naruto groaned knowing that he was helpless. Based on the trajectory of the attack it was aimed right near his heart. His only hope was to break the shield and quickly move to the side in order to make the attack non-lethal.

 **"Be careful kit you've gotta do this just right" Kurama warned aware of what Naruto was thinking.**

"Got it" Naruto said calmly as he dropped his hands and the shield before quickly making the hand signs for his counter attack.

"DIE" Kimimaro roared as the attack stormed towards a now smiling Naruto.

"I'm not done yet Kimimaro, **Exploding Clone Jutsu** " Naruto said happily as his body began to shine in a white light.

"NOOOOOOO" Kimimaro yelled as Naruto exploded in a violent burst of chakra and the shockwaves filled the room destroying the bones along the ground and sending Kimimaro flying. Smoke filled the room for a moment as the status of the combatants was unclear. After a minute the smoke cleared and it was clear that the fight was over based on the status of the combatants. Naruto was standing up and although his cloak was gone he was healthy. As for Kimimaro, he was on the ground with numerous cuts on his body and his body back to normal.

"That was close. You nearly had me" Naruto smiled. Kimimaro was a difficult opponent and without his friendship with the fox and Timaeus he would've easily lost this battle.

"Damn you" Kimimaro groaned forcing himself to get up much to Naruto's shock.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Naruto exclaimed not expecting that at all.

 **"This kid is unreal" Kurama gasped.**

 **"Truly powerful" Timaeus agreed.**

"I won't give up" Kimimaro said firmly as he tried to get up but fell back down as he coughed up blood and fell to the ground again. From afar he could tell that Kimimaro wasn't getting up this time.

"Damn that was close. If not for his disease I would've lost" Naruto exhaled realizing he had won the battle at last.

 **"You wouldn't have lost but we would've had to use more of my power then perhaps you may want." Kurama smirked.**

"Oh well" Naruto smiled as he moved towards the exit making sure to look back in case of a surprise attack. True he should've confirmed the death but with Kimimaro's battle style he wouldn't want to expose himself to a close range strike.

 **"Let's go back Naruto. I'm sure the others are waiting" Timaeus said with a knowing smile.**

"Gotcha" Naruto smiled. With the battle over it was time to return to his girls and start preparing his exit strategy.

(Kin vs Kotohime)

As Sasame watched the Tsuchi siblings square off she had never felt more helpless in her entire life. For the last ten minutes she had watched Kin and her sister Kotohime seemingly stand still. "This is maddening" Sasame cursed aware that she was helpless as the sister's fought each other inside the ring of genjutsu. This wasn't like when her brother left and she believed he would come back. This time she was certain that if Kin lost it would be for good. All of the sudden the sisters collapsed out of nowhere and Sasame nervously ran over to Kin first.

"Kin are you okay" Sasame said nervously.

"Hey" Kin muttered clearly worn out but okay.

"Good you're okay" Sasame said happily as she hugged her friend.

"I'm fine. Get Kotohime" Kin said confidently as she got up. 'That was close. If I hadn't awoken my dragon it might've been curtains for me.' Kin thought to herself as she thought back to what happened as she made her way out of the base.

(Flashback)

"So Kin let's fight with bells like the good old days but with a little twist." Kotohime said with a twisted smile.

"What's that?"

"Genjutsu duel"

"You can't be serious" Kin said in disbelief since that was extremely reckless.

"Of course. We'll put each other in the same genjutsu and the winner of the little duel will win the match." Kotohime smiled.

"I see and what happens to the loser." Kin wondered. This seemed far too easy and she wasn't exactly going to complain.

"Well if I win I'll bring you back to Lord Orochimaru to determine your fate."

Kin shuddered for a moment since all that was waiting for her was a cruel death but there was a part of her that wanted to do it, "Fine"

"Kin!" Sasame screamed wondering what her friend was thinking.

"It'll be fine and when I win I'll bring her back to the Fuma." Kin smiled.

"Then let's do this sis." Kotohime smiled as she grabbed two senbon from her pocket and tossed them so they were a few feet away from Kin. Naturally Kin did the same.

'Don't regret this sis. I've gotten a lot stronger since we were kids" Kin smiled. The two girls tossed the bells at each other and almost like a mirror started making hand signs for the same technique.

"Oh and Sasame dear, don't you dare interfere. This is between me and my sister." Kotohime smiled as she completed her set of hand signs just as Kin did.

 **"Ninja Art: Sound Prison Jutsu"** the girls said at the same time as the bells began to ring causing each girl to moan before they went limp.

(Genjutsu world)

"So here we are little sis." Kotohime smiled as she stared down her sister. Since both girls used the same genjutsu at the same time they were able to trap each other in the sound Prison.

"Yes I know and I'm going to save you sis" Kin said sternly. Both girls mental focus was at their highest as they hoped to gain the mental edge and overwhelm the other.

"Save me. Hah! Why would I need saving" Kotohime yelled.

"Because the Sound Village changed you, made you something you weren't. What happened to the loving sister I used to know" Kin pleaded. Kotohime was gentle and kind and she used to use her music to make the people around her feel good.

"And you're much better. I heard stories about you while I was in the Sound. You were just as merciless as everybody else, at least until the Leaf Village mission." Kotohime scowled.

"That…" Kin tried to protest. Her sister wasn't wrong and during her time with Dosu and Zaku she did some horrible things.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the reason for your change and the reason you betrayed your home." Kotohime said with spite.

Kin frowned since she knew that her sister would've been made aware of her role in the invasion, the real question is why was she so angry? "Kotohime what happened to you? What was so significant about the invasion" Kin wondered.

"My husband was killed during that mission. How was I supposed to feel when I found out my own sister turned out to be a traitor and led to my husband's death?" Kotohime said with spite causing Kin to flinch. She remembered that Kotohime left her family to join the Sound because of her husband and now she was wavering.

"I see" Kin replied although that was a mistake as she felt Kotohime's influence grow.

"Imagine how I felt. My sister betrayed the man who saved us for an enemy." Kotohime spat.

"I didn't know" Kin pleaded. She hadn't seen her sister in a long time so the idea that she killed the man that her sister loved tore her apart. It was breaking her will and Kotohime wasn't going to hold back.

"Well that's too bad. Now I'm going to take you back and imagine the look on Naruto's face when he finds out what's happened to you." Kotohime smiled before realizing something. "Then again I doubt he would worry since he's got all those women." Kotohime smiled using some of the information she learned from the information that Orochimaru got during the invasion.

"That's not true" Kin protested but inside she was wavering yet again.

"Yes it is Kin. He used you to get information on the Sound Village and he kept you as a trophy." Kotohime smirked pressing her advantage.

"You're lying. You couldn't possibly know what I'm going through."

"Maybe so but let me ask you this little sister. If I killed you right now how would he feel? Would he mourn your death or would he just replace you with somebody else." Kotohime smiled. She had her sister trapped and the mental edge was hers. All she needed to do was press a little more and her sister would fall.

 **"She's wrong" a voice said out loud surprising both girls.**

"What's going on here Kin?" Kotohime exclaimed, not expecting the new voice in their duel. Her shock tuned to complete awe when white feathers dropped from the sky. All of the sudden, images appeared around them and both Kin and Kotohime were shocked.

"What is this and who are you" Kin exclaimed as she looked at images of her time with Naruto after the war.

 **"My name is Altaria Kin. You should know what I am."**

'Unreal, my dragon has awoken at last.' Kin said in disbelief. She and Kotohime looked on as more images appeared of her time with Naruto after she got his mark and the caring looks on his face shocked Kotohime.

"He really does care about you?" Kotohime said in disbelief.

Kin smiled since her dragon was trying to show her that Naruto cared. That even though he had all of these women that she would never be alone. "Yeah and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Why. Why did it have to be you little sister?" Kotohime pouted remembering that her own husband spent so little time with her. That once he got her to the Sound everything changed.

"I don't know sis" Kin smiled as she walked towards Kotohime. With Altaria's images Kin was reminded how Naruto cared for her. How he fought for her and how he loved her. The final image was the one just a little while ago and the mental words that Kin said to him as he kissed her right before they came to battle appeared on the screen.

"You could never get your dragon and it won't change the fact that I care about you. You've been great to me." That was it for Kotohime.

"It's not FAIR!" Kotohime whined as she fell to the ground in disbelief as Kin gained the mental edge at last and won the battle.

(Flashback end)

As the memory of her battle faded a new voice interrupted her, "Need a little help Kin" Naruto said happily.

"Hey Naruto" Kin smiled.

"I'm actually a clone of the bosses. A bunch of clones are looking around the base to see if there was anything worth keeping before we blow it up."

"So you beat Kimimaro huh" Kin said happily.

"Yeah. We left his body there since he was a nasty opponent." Naruto's clone smiled. The truth is that they knew Kabuto was nearby and they wanted to make sure he didn't get a hold of this guy. If Orochimaru could bring the Hokage back, there was no doubt he could bring this guy back and Naruto really didn't want to face him again.

"Hey Naruto can you hold Kotohime. She's a bit heavy" Sasame said bashfully.

"Sure" the Naruto clone smiled as he took the older sister and put her on his back.

(Scene Skip)

The group arrived at the outer part of the base and found the real Naruto smiling like a loon.

"Looks like everyone's okay boss" the clone smiled.

"That's good and I'm assuming that girl is Kin's sister" the real Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I want to take her back to the Fuma and see if she can stay with them." Kin said nervously. Plus that was her part of the deal and she was going to fulfill it

"We'll see. I'm just waiting for the rest of the clones to finish up and we can head back." Naruto smiled.

"What about the others." Sasame asked curious about the other group.

"At this point they're almost at the town. I'm just waiting for my clones to see if there was any useful information before I blow the base up." Naruto smiled.

"How are you gonna blow such a massive base up." Sasame wondered.

"You'll see in a few minutes." Naruto smiled.

"Okay" Sasame wondered as she stood in wait.

A few minutes later another clone appeared from the base and was smiling. "We got all the important stuff we could find and set all the charges. The others gave me all the info we needed and dispelled." The clone smiled. The clone's job was to set exploding charges all over the base and the trigger was Naruto's dragon Timaeus. Of course the girls didn't know that.

"Good. Use the mark in Shizune's office to bring her the info and ask Grandma Tsunade about you know what" Naruto instructed the clone. With the mission over it was time to convince the Hokage to allow Fu and Sasame to join the village, a task that was going to take some time.

"Yes sir" the clone replied before vanishing much to the shock of Sasame who never saw him use the Hirashin before.

"What now" Kin wondered.

"Destroy the base." Naruto smiled as he bit his hand and swiped it along the sleeve before activating the summoning jutsu. **"COME TIMAEUS"**

Sasame looked on in disbelief as a large beast the size of a large horse appeared in front of her. "What is that!?"

 **"Greetings Ms Fuuma. I am Timaeus Naruto's summoning animal. Well one of them"**

"Introductions later Timaeus, I need you to act as my lighter for the charges in the base." Naruto instructed.

 **"With pleasure" Timaeus said with a brutal smile as he turned towards the entrance before focusing his chakra and sending a blue pulse of energy through the arena.**

"We should probably move back a little" Naruto chuckled.

"What do you-" Sasame started to say before she heard the explosions begin.

"Are you nuts!?" Kin exclaimed knowing that they could be hurt badly.

"Hit the deck!" Naruto said happily as a fiery explosion flew up from the base but a large blue shield appeared before any of the debris could affect that group. This time it was Timaeus using Chaos shield.

 **"How was that Naruto" Timaeus smiled as the girls looked on in disbelief.**

"Perfect." Now let's go back to the others. I'm sure they're waiting" Naruto smiled.

 **"Of course" Timaeus smiled as he focused for a moment and he grew to be the size of Naruto's mansion.**

"Unreal" Sasame exclaimed.

"Good grief." Kin smiled before she was pulled into a hug by Naruto.

"Shall we ladies" the Naruto smiled as he took Kin and hopped onto Timaeus's back.

"I guess it's my turn" Sasame said with a slight blush as the real Naruto hopped back down to grab her.

"Yep" Naruto smiled before grabbing Sasame and jumping onto Timaeus.

"And here's big sis" one of the clones smiled as he put Kotohime onto a still dazed Sasame's lap before dispelling.

"Time to go" Naruto smiled as Timaeus took flight.

"Ahhh!" Sasame screamed as the dragon flew into the sky.

"Relax Sasame, Timaeus will go slow since you girls aren't used to flight." Naruto smiled.

'You're something else Naruto.' Kin smiled as she put her head on Naruto's lap glad that her place with Naruto had been secured.

"Somebody must be tired" Naruto smiled as he allowed Kin to relax knowing that she earned it. After all according to Timaeus she finally awoke her dragon, something she really wanted to do. As the group flew back to town Naruto smiled since this mission was a rousing success and it was about time to enjoy the spoils.

(Town Square)

The flight to the town square took about thirty minutes since Sasame and Kin weren't used to flying and Naruto wanted a little time to recover but once they arrived they were met by Kakashi Karin Fu and an extremely happy Tayuya. "Naruto!" the red head yelled happily as she slammed into him after he was finished letting the other girls off.

"I guess you were worried." Naruto smiled as Tayuya held onto him with tears in her eyes.

'Yes I was you idiot. Kimimaro is dangerous and I was worried he'd take you out." Tayuya smiled.

"Well I'm fine now" Naruto replied as he held her for a moment. Unfortunately Kakashi had other ideas.

"Not that I don't appreciate moments like these but I need to speak to Naruto and we should all get some rest." Kakashi said sternly.

"Yes Sir" everyone said happily including Sasame and everyone made their way back to the inn. It was a tough morning and before the day was over there was plenty to discuss.

That's it for Chapter 29 and the end of the Sound Four arc. Sorry it took so long guys but like I said with the others it was tricky writing this one out and I hope to release chapters once a week or once every two weeks moving forward. Next chapter will end the arc and there's a special surprise in store for you guys for sticking with me for so long.


	32. New Beginnings

Chapter 30 New Beginnings

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Kakashi's hotel Room)

While the girls relaxed in their rooms, Naruto went over to his sensei's room to chat, "So sensei, what do you want to know?" Naruto smiled as he stood up by the door while his sensei relaxed on a simple bed. No doubt his sensei wanted to know about the battle but Naruto knew there was more to it than that otherwise he wouldn't have isolated him.

"Well I want to know two things. One was about your battles, but the second thing is what your intentions are with Fu and Sasame Fuuma." Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto wasn't surprised that his teacher knew what he was planning with Fu, her intentions were obvious. To ask about Sasame was a surprise. However Naruto continued without too much worry, "Fu wants to join the Leaf Village and leave Taki and she asked me to help her, that much is obvious. As for Sasame, I want to invite her, if for nothing else to help Kin and Tayuya, but I'll leave the decision on whether she joins us up to her" Naruto admitted. He liked the girl but he wasn't about to rush her into anything.

"I see and I imagine you've already sent a clone over to the Leaf Village and you're using the information that you got from Orochimaru's base in order to help facilitate their admission." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto was slightly taken aback by his teacher's words but there was no doubt in his mind that he saw the explosion and from there it was pretty easy to figure out what he'd do. "Sort of." Naruto started to say, but he had to stop because of some unforeseen circumstances.

"Is everything okay" Kakashi wondered since Naruto looked like he was in some discomfort.

"The clone I sent to the Hokage's office ran into Shizune. Let's just say I got the memories from their encounter with one another." Naruto groaned he was lucky that the clone had the foresight to make a separate shadow clone for Shizune so he could continue on to Tsunade.

"Why don't you get one of your girls to help with that" Kakashi smiled knowing what the source of Naruto's current discomfort was.

"Don't you want a report on the battle?" Naruto wondered since that was the reason for their original discussion.

"Yes but a shadow clone can do that. I'm fairly certain you've used clones to do a lot of boring tasks while you enjoyed yourself" Kakashi teased.

"Got it and thanks sensei" Naruto chuckled. The blonde quickly made a clone that stayed with Kakashi while the real one went back to his room to meet with one of his girls.

(Scene Skip)

There was no doubt in his mind that while he was talking to Kakashi, that one or two of his girls went over to his room to wait for him. Opening his door, he was pleased to find that Kin and Tayuya were waiting for him both girls dressed in their typical outfits, without the shinobi sandals and tools, smiling in a way that promised great pleasure for him moving forward. "You girls look happy" Naruto said calmly.

"Can you blame us? We finally got our dragons and I wanted to celebrate" Tayuya smiled as her skin turned dark blue much to Naruto's joy but not Kin's.

"Dammit Tayuya you promised not to use the transformation" Kin pouted.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" Tayuya smiled cheekily as she removed the transformation.

"Well girls, let's get to your reward" Naruto smiled as the group began stripping. For Naruto this was the first of many encounters to come today but for him personally this was going to be one of his favorites. He knew how Tayuya and Kin felt about their dragons not awakening yet, Kin in particular and the fact that both of them unlocked their dragons was a treat.

(Mindscape)

While Naruto enjoyed Kin and Tayuya, Timaeus and Kurama had some very special company inside Kurama's shared space.

 **"Why are you here and why have you brought these two to my domain" Kurama growled as he looked at his new company.** First was Tayuya's new dragon Hydreigon but next to him was a beast that Kurama couldn't believe was a dragon based on its appearance. It was a large blue bird that appeared to have a cloud for a body with five blue feathers for tails though the two on the outside were longer than the three inside ones. Its head was the most comical feature with two white cheeks surrounding a white beak and two blue streams coming from its head. Kurama was actually fortunate that Naruto had long since changed his mindscape to a large field because it wouldn't exactly be dignifying to speak to others from behind prison bars.

 **"I figured it was time that you meet the dragons that are protecting your host and since Altaria and Hydreigon have recently awakened now is as good a time as ever.**

 **"Why not have the boy join us. Surely he would want to be in on this meeting" Kurama wondered.**

 **"I was going to but he's a bit busy at the moment" Timaeus chuckled.** Naruto couldn't exactly talk with the dragons since he was busy screwing Tayuya and Kin.

 **"True" Kurama deadpanned.**

 **"So where are the others? I heard that everyone else is coming" Altaria wondered in a squeaky girl's voice.**

 **"They should be arriving shortly. While Naruto was talking to Kakashi I took the liberty of going back to our home and asking father to contact the others.**

 **"But with all of his mates that could take some time" Altaria asked nervously. What most of the group wasn't aware of was that the girls actually got their dragons the minute they got their mark, but the dragons were the ones who decided when the tattoo would fully manifest.**

 **"The only other girls that our partner has mated with that got the dragon mark were Ino Yamanaka Hinata Hyuuga Karin Uzumaki and Tenten Higarashi. The rest told Naruto that they didn't want dragons so father respected their wishes." Timaeus admitted.**

 **"I see" Hydreigon smiled.**

 **"It appears they are here" Kurama groaned as four more figures appeared in front of them.** Kurama was familiar with two of them. The first figure was Latias, the dragon under the control of Ino Yamanaka and Noivern the dragon that was under the control of Karin Uzumaki. Kurama met those two already however he had yet to meet the other two.

 **"Greetings Lord Kurama. You may call me Haxorus and I am the beast belonging to Tenten Higarashi" the first dragon said in a gruff male voice.** It was a bipedal beast that was fairly tall with a dark-yellow green body with black skin covering its torso tail tip and thighs along with red talons and tusks. Its medium sized red eyes were along his upper jaw but the most notable feature of the beast was the red tusks.

 **"You strike me as the type with great cutting power. An excellent beast for a weapons user like the bun haired girl" Kurama snorted before turning to the next beast.**

 **"Greetings Lord Kurama. I am Critias, the beast of Lady Hinata Hyuuga" the new dragon said in a noble voice that was a bit sterner then Timaeus's.** Critias was a large dragon with a mostly black body with armor like plating that extended to its massive tail and silver armor along its belly. In addition Critias had blue claws and feet. Its wings were made of black bone that extended into leathery wings. Kurama could tell that the new creature was powerful and not to be messed with.

 **"I see. I assume you are defensively based unlike Timaeus who is an all-rounder." Kurama figured.**

 **"Correct and Lady Hyuuga misses Naruto greatly" Critias confirmed.**

 **"It isn't my fault that the boy is constantly on missions, but the question is what's next." Kurama wondered.**

 **"What do you mean" Altaria asked.**

 **"My partner here plans to add the host of my brother Chomei as well as another girl on this mission to his growing group. I doubt the girls were expecting that."**

 **"Don't be so sure Kurama." Latias spoke up.**

 **"What do you mean?" Kurama replied.**

 **"My Ino found out about Naruto's mission from that Shizune women a few days ago. They're almost certain that he'll come back with one or two women" Latias revealed.**

 **"I see" Kurama chucked.** With the limited space in the mansion it was going to be difficult but Naruto could make it work.

 **"Well I don't think we have much more time. It appears as though Naruto is finished with his group of girls. Since we're all here can we meet him now" Critias smiled.**

 **"We'll see" Timaeus said with a chuckle of his own.**

(Real world)

"That was fun" Naruto smiled as he held Tayuya and Kin in his left and right arms respectively. The three were worn out from an intense session but since the girls knew that they weren't the only ones who wanted to see Naruto they held back.

"Yeah but I have a question before we get going" Kin wondered.

"Sure" Naruto replied.

"I know that Fu is definitely coming back with us but what about Sasame?" Kin wondered. It was a logical question since Sasame knew that her brother was gone, there was nothing keeping her here.

"That's up to her. If she wants to come I'll gladly let her but only if she wants to." Naruto smiled.

"I see" Kin replied with mixed feelings.

"Well lover boy since we've had our fun we're gonna go rest." Tayuya smiled as she got up to get dressed.

"Bye for now Naruto" Kin smiled as she got dressed as well.

"Bye girls" Naruto smiled as he took a chance to relax. The Fuuma's party wasn't for a few more hours so he wanted to get a nap.

 **"Naruto is now a bad time" Timaeus said calmly.**

"No" Naruto replied.

 **"Well I have a few people who would like to meet you" Timaeus said calmly.**

"I see" Naruto replied as he closed his eyes in order to be drawn into either Kurama's or Timaeus' mindscapes.

(Scene Skip)

The 'people' that Timaeus mentioned were actually the dragons of his girls. After a brief introduction and explanation of their powers, Naruto was forced to leave because the clone he sent to Tsunade came back and he wanted to get that out of the way. When he opened his eyes he noticed that the clone had a surprising smile on his face, "So what happened" Naruto said calmly.

"See for yourself" the clone replied before giving Naruto a note and dispelling. As Naruto got the memories of the clone the real Naruto couldn't help but grin especially after reading the note.

"Well, how about that?" Naruto said with a small tear on his face. Getting up for a moment he made a few more clones so he could gather the people he needed. This wasn't a private conversation but one that everybody should be in on.

Five minutes later, Kin and Tayuya were back in his room but this time they were joined by Kakashi Karin and Fu. Sasame was with Hanzaki since she wanted to make sure her sister was okay. "So what happened?" Kakashi wondered.

"As you guys know, I sent some of my clones to the Leaf Village to give Lady Tsunade the information I got from Orochimaru's base before I destroyed it. What you may not know is that I also took the time to ask her if Fu and Sasame could join the village." Naruto smiled.

"What did Lady Hokage have to say" Fu wondered.

"See for yourself" Naruto smiled cryptically before reaching into his pocket and giving Fu the note his clone was given.

 _'To Lady Hokage,_

 _I've sent this letter separate from the mission request because it contains two statements that I don't want my ninja to see. First off, I'm certain my ninja, aside from Fu, will arrogantly attempt to go after Orochimaru's forces once they find out where his base is. When they do they will most likely be killed and I do not blame you for that. The second statement has to do with Fu herself. As much as it pains me to say this, I know she doesn't like the Waterfall Village and I don't completely blame her for that. Our village is filled with arrogant fools that mistreat her for reasons they do not fully understand. I'm positive that you will send Naruto Uzumaki on this mission because even in Taki we have heard of his various encounters with and I'm certain that Fu will ask Naruto to help her leave. Should that come to pass, please tell Fu that I will allow her to leave as long as she lives her life to the fullest in her new home. I'm certain that Naruto can help bring her things over since he's such a resourceful person._

 _From_

 _Shibuki Leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls._

By the time she was finished reading the letter Fu was stunned. "Are you serious? This letter really came from Shibuki." Fu said barely holding back the tears in her eyes. Her old leader really cared for her after all.

"That's right and the clone I sent to Tsunade made a few shadow clones that are already in Taki gathering your things. My home has a spare room and by the time we get back to the Leaf Village, your new room should be complete" Naruto smiled before he was tackled by a grateful Fu.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" Fu said happily as she cried into Naruto's shoulder.

"Congratulations Fu" Karin said with a smile.

"Yeah good for you" Tayuya added with a smirked.

"You're gonna love it in the Leaf. Trust me" Kin smiled with a small tear in her eyes.

"Welcome Fu" Kakashi said happily.

"The Leaf Village is gonna be in for it now" Karin joked.

"You guys are awesome but if you don't mind, me and blondie here need to have a private chat." Fu smiled before hugging Naruto again.

"We get it" Kakashi smiled as he left the room with the other girls close behind.

Once the room was free of people Fu stared at Naruto with a lustful smile on her face, "So now that I'm a Leaf Ninja, it's time I complete our agreement huh" Fu smiled as she pulled her Taki headband off her arm and tossed it to the side.

"Yep and it's a good thing you're a jinchuriki cause I got a few tricks I've been wanting to try" Naruto smiled as he grabbed Fu and flipped upside down so he was on top with Fu on the bed.

 **LEMON START:**

Naruto crashed his lips against Fu's quickly overwhelming the girl with his fiercesome kissing style. Naruto slid his tongue inside his fellow jinchuriiki's who could only helplessly respond as Naruto dominated her mouth. It was only after a minute of the fierce kiss that Naruto pulled away leaving a trail of saliva and a dazed Fu in his wake. "How was that for a kiss Fu" Naruto smiled since their first two kisses were fairly tame.

"Incredible" Fu said in disbelief trying to recover from the stunning kiss that far surpassed the one they had before the battle began.

"Well we're just getting started" Naruto smiled as he pulled away in order to strip. Fu's malaise quickly faded as Naruto revealed his incredibly toned body and despite the fact that he was in frog boxers, she could see the outline of his cock and knew that she was in for the night of her life. As he moved back towards Fu the jinchuriki finally began to panic.

"Hold on a minute" Fu said nervously.

"What's wrong this is your idea" Naruto smiled eager to continue their fun.

"Let me do this myself" Fu said bashfully as she got off the bed.

"Of course" Naruto smiled as he sat on his bed as the jinchuriki stripped slowly taking off the apron skirt much to his joy. Little by little Fu slowly undid her outfit till she was left in a white sports bra and white panties that were plain in every way but for Fu it was all she could afford.

"I'm sorry that I'm not as busty as Karin or the other girls" Fu said timidly but she froze when Naruto put his finger on her lips.

"I'm not worried about that Fu. I like you just as you are and I can't wait to show this body of yours a great time." Naruto said happily as he grabbed Fu and placed her back on the bed looking over her with a gaze that caused Fu to shiver.

"Okay Naruto. Make me feel good" Fu smiled and Naruto was more than eager to grant her wish.

"Alright Fu, but don't say I didn't warn you" Naruto smiled before beginning his work on his fellow jinchuriki. Naruto took his right hand and used it to expose her pink pussy before sliding a finger inside her. As for his left hand, it was caressing Fu's sides while his lips were peppering Fu's collarbone and her sports bra covered breasts.

"So good" Fu moaned at the merciless assault not expecting anything like this. She spied on a few people having sex back in Taki but none of them possessed the skill that Naruto did

"Glad you like it but we're just getting started" Naruto smiled as he stopped his ministrations for a moment in order to add a special surprise.

"What are you planning now" Fu wondered nervously. Fu got her answer, when she noticed his left hand was coated with a thin stream of water chakra and his right with wind.

"Well I was planning on making you cum a whole lot" Naruto teased as he resumed his work with his chakra enhanced hands. The water chakra caused Fu's body to shudder from the smooth pleasure and the wind chakra churning her pussy caused her to heat up faster than ever. The merciless assault continued for three minutes and Fu's body was at Naruto's mercy.

"So Good! So good! So Good!" Fu yelled out happily, her body barely able to contain the pleasure she was given.

"Glad you like it Fu but I'm far from done" Naruto smiled as he slid a second finger into her pussy while slipping off the sports bra to reveal her breasts again. With no hesitation Naruto clamped onto her left nipple which pushed the jinchuriki over her limits.

"I'm cumming" Fu screamed out spraying her juices all over Naruto's fingers.

Naruto looked at the glazed Fu and smiled, before bringing his fingers up to his tongue in order to lick Fu's juices off her fingers.

"How embarrassing." Fu said bashfully.

"Well we're just getting started and it's time to get to the good part." Naruto smirked as he reached for Fu's panties and slid them off revealing her soaked snatch.

"Wait a- KYAA" Fu moaned as Naruto dove into her snatch before she could even say anything.

"It's much better from the tap" Naruto smiled as he licked Fu's pussy with fervor and with a bit of water chakra to bend Fu to his whims even further.

"I just came, take it easy" Fu gasped knowing she was quickly reaching her limit again.

 **"You're being much more fiercesome than usual." Kurama said with a smile.**

'Yeah but it's because I wanna establish the hierarchy.' Naruto replied.

 **"I approve but I can tell you're about to burst. It's getting harder and harder to hold you back." Kurama reminded him.**

'Got it' Naruto smirked as he pulled away from a shocked Fu.

"Why did you…" Fu started to say but stopped when she saw Naruto got off the bed. Her eyes widened as Naruto dropped his boxers and revealed an 11 inch monster that Fu knew would tear her apart.

"Because it's time for me to go inside you." Naruto said happily as he got back onto the bed and lined up with Fu's snatch.

"This is my first time Naruto so can you be gentle" Fu said nervously. Even with everything he already did, Fu was certain that if he went all out, she was in trouble.

"Sure" Naruto smiled as he lined slid inside Fu's snatch pushing through her hymen and all the way back.

"Ahhh!" Fu screamed at the loss of her virginity and the pain that came with it.

"Hey Fu I'm gonna give you a minute to get used to me okay" Naruto smiled.

"Sure" Fu said bashfully knowing that even with her jinchuriki body she was in trouble.

"Alright" Naruto smiled.

A minute passed before Fu was finally ready "Give it to me Naruto" Fu said calmly finally getting used to his size.

"Well then let's get going." Naruto smiled as he started hammering Fu's snatch with fierce thrusts that never seemed to end.

"So big! So Good!" Fu cried out. If his foreplay was good this was even better and Fu wasn't going to last very long.

"Then let's turn it up" Naruto smiled flipping Fu onto all fours so he could go deeper.

"Amazing!" Fu yelled as Naruto pushed even further inside her and now she was at his mercy.

"Scream as loud as you want Fu. I put a seal around the room so you could cry as loud as you wanted." Naruto smiled before pulling Fu up so he could fondle her breasts while he pumped inside her.

"YES!" Fu cried knowing that she was already on the verge of cumming after only a few minutes.

"You're close already, aren't you Fu?" Naruto smiled. Fu was all but his and he knew it.

"Yes." Fu said happily.

"Just let it all out" Naruto smiled

"I'm CUMMING" Fu yelled out as her juices seemed to fly out of her body.

Naruto gave her a few seconds to calm down but he was far from done, "Sorry Fu but I'm not even close to being done." Naruto smiled as he began moving again. Ten minutes later and Naruto finally came inside Fu and the jinchuriki was barely conscious by the time it was all over having cum three times in that stretch.

"So good." Fu mumbled before she collapsed completely. Naruto was a bit disappointed but since Fu was an amateur he shouldn't be surprised.

 **LEMON END**

 **"Not bad kit. To dominate a jinchuriki host that easily is no simple task." Kurama preened.**

'It was easier because she was a novice when it came to sex.' Naruto admitted. Fu may have a precursory knowledge about sex but that was it.

 **'True and now there's one more person left.'**

'Yep and it's going to be one of the more interesting situations I've had.' Naruto admitted. Things with Sasame could go multiple ways and unlike with his recent conquest he didn't really have a plan for her.

(Scene Skip)

When nightfall arrived Naruto and the others were brought back to Club Kitty for a final party of sorts. The normally lustful bar was toned down for a normal filled with Fuuma clan ninja who were glad that Orochimaru was finally kicked out. "On behalf of the Fuuma Clan I'd like to thank you and your team for your efforts." Hanzaki said happily as he addressed Naruto and his team.

"You're welcome Hanzaki and I'm glad that we were able to help" Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah and I hope that you can help the Land of Rice Paddies become a great place" Naruto smiled.

"Enough talk, let's party" Tayuya shouted and everyone cheered.

(Scene Skip)

As the night came to a close Naruto smiled at the look of joy on the faces of the now free ninja. Apparently, Hanzaki and group were planning to go to the Land of Rice Paddies Daimyo in a few days and try to get their little area running as a proper shinobi village and with Orochimaru gone there was a good chance of that. As for Naruto himself, he was focused on Sasame and her unique situation. She wanted to come to the Leaf Village that much was obvious. However she was convinced that in order for us to grant her request she'd have to sleep with him. That wasn't true at all. In fact he already made arrangements for her to join the village and had the Hokage's approval. Speaking of the devil, Sasame made her way over to him and he knew what she wanted to say.

"Hello Naruto" Sasame said calmly.

"What's up Sasame?" Naruto replied.

Sasame was barely holding back her blush but finally got the courage to speak up, "I want to talk to you about something and I was hoping we could do it in your room?" Sasame asked bashfully.

"Sure just take my hand." Naruto smiled reaching out his hand.

"Okay" Sasame replied in confusion before taking the hand in question. Before she could say another word, Naruto used the Hirashin to go back to his room. Sure he didn't have to do it this way since he wasn't planning on having sex with but this was clearly a private conversation.

"Took her long enough" Kin smirked as she watched the pair leave. The girls were well aware that Fu had sex with Naruto earlier and now the goal was to get Sasame into his arms as well.

"You do realize, that he's going to tell her that she doesn't need to sleep with him right" Karin smiled believing her cousin wasn't as greedy as they thought.

"Yeah but I also think if Sasame makes her feelings known he'll give in" Kin shrugged.

"He's annoyingly honorable but that's why we fell for him" Tayuya smiled.

"Yeah" Kin and Karin replied. The three girls were connected at the hip because of the events of the chunin exams and had become good friends ever since. In fact, the girls were planning to ask if they could be made a three man team once their probation was over.

(Naruto's room)

Sasame was stunned as she appeared in Naruto's room in a flash. Then she remembered that he did the same thing with Tayuya when they first met.

Naruto could tell she was confused and decided to explain what he did, "It's called Hirashin, it lets me teleport anywhere I want and my room has a mark for my personal usage. However that's not why we're here is it Sasame" Naruto smiled as he sat down on the bed.

Sasame paused for a minute since she was unsure of what to do now. Should she simply strip or should she let Naruto do, "Umm" Sasame started to say but the words just wouldn't come out right.

"Let me guess what you're thinking. You're thinking that the only way to convince me to take you back to the Leaf Village with you is for you to have sex with me. Is that right"

Sasame was stunned that he figured it out so easily but thinking back it shouldn't have been that much of a shock, "That's right."

"Well you're wrong about that one." Naruto replied calmly.

"Huh" Sasame said in confusion.

"As you know, I was sleeping with Kin Karin and Tayuya before this mission and I suspect you're aware that I slept with Fu this afternoon" Naruto said bluntly. Sugarcoating it was pointless and he hated pointless.

"That's right" Sasame said with a blush on her face. When they left Naruto and Fu she heard Kin mutter as much.

"However what you don't know is this. Kin and I tried to seduce each other during the chunin exams, which is why we had sex. Karin and I did have sex before she became a Leaf ninja but I was going to help her regardless because she's an Uzumaki like me. As for Tayuya, she offered herself to me as thanks for me taking her in and since I'm a teenage guy and she's hot I wasn't going to say no. As for Fu, she was the one who offered herself to me"

"You do realize you've made my point." Sasame deadpanned.

Naruto frowned since in a backwards way it was true. The girls were enemy ninja and now they were Leaf ninja who he was sleeping with, "While that may be true, you're a bit different Sasame. You aren't an enemy ninja and unlike with the others you have a home to return to." Naruto said calmly.

"I see. So I'm not good enough" Sasame said bashfully as she started to turn around and walk away before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her back.

"Now who said that" Naruto smiled.

"You did just now." Sasame pouted despite enjoying the feeling of being in Naruto's arms.

"What I said was that the Fuuma would accept you if you wanted. That doesn't mean that if you don't want to come with us I would say no. In fact one could say you already have permission" Naruto smiled as he let go of Sasame and sat back down on the bed.

"Seriously!" Sasame exclaimed.

"Yep. I used the Hirashin earlier to deliver the information I got from Orochimaru's base to our Hokage and I asked her about allowing you and Fu to join the village and both you and Fu got the okay." Naruto said happily.

Sasame was stunned that Naruto did all that for her and that she didn't need to do a thing to do it. "So now what" Sasame said calmly. She was all ready to have sex with Naruto in order to fulfill her goal and now she didn't have to do it which made her feel sort of awkward.

"That's up to you." Naruto smiled. If she wanted to have sex he wasn't going to say no but if she didn't he wasn't going to force her.

Sasame smiled since she saw what a genuine guy Naruto really was, "I accept your invitation to join the Leaf but I don't think I'll join you in bed just yet." Sasame said calmly.

"That's fine" Naruto replied perfectly okay with the result.

"I would like another kiss though." Sasame smiled as she walked to the edge of the bed stopping right in front of Naruto.

"That can be arranged" Naruto smiled as he got up from his bed and wrapped his arms around Sasame's waist before pulling her into yet another kiss. Unlike the simple one they shared before, this one was a bit more advanced and Naruto allowed Sasame to sneak her tongue in. The pair clashed tongues for a few minutes before the orangette pulled away.

"Wow" Sasame said happily. She never imagined that Naruto would be that good of a kisser and then she remembered what Karin told her before.

 _'The sex with Naruto is a bonus. He convinced us to join him with his heart and kindness.'_

There was no doubt in her mind, that she had more competition back in the Leaf Village and that meant she had to make her mark when she had a chance, "Hey Naruto can we have sex after all." Sasame said calmly.

Naruto was a bit surprised by the change but he couldn't say no, "Sure" Naruto replied.

 **LEMON START:**

Naruto and Sasame engaged in another heated kiss but this time, Naruto went all out. Instead of gently allowing her to grow into the kiss, Naruto practically pried her mouth open with his tongue and Sasame as helpless to resist as his tongue dominated hers. A minute later, Naruto pulled away with a smile on his face knowing that he had Sasame right where he wanted her. "That was incredible" Sasame moaned. The third kiss was so incredible that she could barely hold on.

"Thank you but we're just getting started" Naruto smiled as he reached for the zipper on her vest.

"Hold on Naruto" Sasame said nervously grabbing his hand.

"What's wrong" Naruto wondered.

"I want to strip myself. I'm a bit embarrassed about my body" Sasame said calmly.

"Sure" Naruto smiled since he needed to strip as well. A moment later and Sasame was in a blue bra and panty set while Naruto was in a pair of black boxers with Naruto in front of the bed and Sasame in front of him.

"How do I look" Sasame said bashfully.

Naruto had to admit that she actually looked pretty amazing. Her body was thin and had very little fat and Sasame's breasts were only surpassed by Karin's, well at least with the girls on this trip. "You look amazing and little Naruto agrees" Naruto teased as he pointed towards the hard-on in his pants.

Sasame blushed slightly at the implications and the fact that she was making him Naruto hard, "So why don't I introduce myself to little Naruto then." Sasame smiled as she hunched in front of Naruto. To prepare for the night, she asked some of the girls who were dancers at Club Kitty for advice during the party. While the information she got was graphic, she wanted to make sure Naruto said yes.

"Alright" Naruto smiled as Sasame pulled down his boxers just to be smacked in the face by his 11 inch member.

"You're huge" Sasame exclaimed not expecting him to be that big and knowing that when he came inside her it would be incredibly painful.

"Thanks and he's all for you" Naruto smiled.

A nervous Sasame started to stroke the 11 inch member and although her technique was clearly that of an amateur, Naruto moaned slightly. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not very good but I'm trying" Sasame said bashfully.

"I know just keep going" Naruto replied patting her head with his hand. He was no fool and he knew that Sasame needed the encouragement he was giving her. He didn't tell her this but he noticed her talking to various dancers the whole night and considering her constant blush, he knew what was being discussed.

"Okay" Sasame said bashfully as she continued to stroke her hands with Naruto moaning his approval.

Naruto was enjoying the sloppy handjob but for him the real prize was below and the girls back home could help her later. "Hey Sasame why don't I get you ready and you can worry about the other stuff later." Naruto smiled.

"Okay" Sasame said bashfully as she stood up knowing that it was her turn. What she didn't expect was for Naruto to grab her by the waist and effortlessly lift her up before spinning and placing her softly on the bed.

"Get ready Sasame because the fun starts now." Naruto smiled.

"What do you, ahh" Sasame moaned as Naruto slid her panties to the slide and stuck his right finger into her snatch.

"If you think that's good we're only getting started" Naruto smiled as he began planting kisses down her left side.

"Kyaa" Sasame cried out in joy not expecting him to do something like that at all.

"Glad you like it but there's even more coming." Naruto smiled deciding to change things up a bit.

"More!" Sasame exclaimed.

"That's right" Naruto smirked as he pulled Sasame up for a moment in order to unhook her bra quickly flinging that away in order to expose her breasts.

"What are you planning, NOW!?" Sasame cried as Naruto began licking her breasts with his tongue as he fingered her pussy with two fingers instead of one.

"I'm planning on making you scream!" Naruto smiled before resuming his work. For the next five minutes Naruto toyed with Sasame's body and then he heard his favorite words outside of free ramen.

"Naruto I'm about to cum." Sasame cried out barely able to hold on.

"Cum for me Sasame" Naruto said happily.

"I'm CUMMING" Sasame moaned spraying her juices all over his fingers. She was barely holding on at this point and didn't know how much more she could take.

Naruto noticed how much the young girl came and was fairly impressed. "Now we get to the good part Sasame" Naruto smiled.

"The good part?" Sasame wondered in her haze.

"Yes, the part where I take your virginity at last" Naruto smiled as he pulled Sasame's panties completely off her body tossing them to the side before taking off his boxers leaving both of them completely naked.

"Please be gentle. I can barely hold on as it is" Sasame replied. Any embarrassment went out the window when she asked to sleep with Naruto and admittedly she didn't think she could go for more than 1 round.

"No problem" Naruto smiled as he lined himself with Sasame's snatch and slid in slowly, pleased to find that she already broke her hymen, and getting all the way to her womb.

"Yes!" Sasame cried out as Naruto's member filled her to the brim.

"I'll give you a minute before I get started Sasame" Naruto said gently stroking her cheek.

"Okay" Sasame nodded as the pair sat there for a moment until the young woman nodded her approval.

"Here we go" Naruto smiled as he started moving inside Sasame. Admittedly he was worried she would faint so his pace was languid compared to the quick strokes he preferred but he realized Sasame wouldn't survive his usual pace.

"So good! So good! So good!" Sasame cried out wrapping her legs around Naruto because she could barely hold on.

'Geez I'm not even going all out and she's on the verge of cumming already.' Naruto thought to himself with a groan. "Hey Sasame I'm going all out okay" Naruto said calmly.

'You have to be kidding me' Sasame thought to herself as Naruto's pace tripled.

"This won't last long but it's gonna feel really good" Naruto smiled slamming into Sasame so quickly that the young woman's legs collapsed unable to take the speed. Barely a few minutes after he started the new pace Sasame reached her limit.

"Naruto I'm gonna cum again" Sasame said happily.

"Well I'm cumming too Sasame." Naruto said happily.

"Fill me up Naruto" Sasame cried out. She was barely holding on and she knew that Naruto was pushing himself to finish with her.

"Alright" Naruto replied and a few minutes later the pair came together the scream from the young orangette so loud that it would've woken up the whole hotel if not for the soundproof barrier Naruto had around the room.

"So amazing" Sasame said happily before fainting from the pleasure.

"Good grief" Naruto replied stroking her head gently and a bit annoyed that she didn't last very long but he was glad to have Sasame on board.

 **LEMON END**

The next day it was time to leave and the group sat at the edge of the town with a few Fuuma ninja ready to send them off. "So is everybody ready to go" Kakashi said calmly.

"Yeah, so are we going to Hirashin back or are we taking the long way." Kin wondered.

"That's up to Kakashi sensei. He's in charge" Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi was in a very interesting position and he knew it. He could easily have Naruto Hirashin them back but with two new people that was a bit of a headache. The other problem was that he wasn't sure how long it would take since Sasame wasn't as strong as the others. Then he got an interesting idea. "Hey Naruto how about we fly back" Kakashi smiled. While Naruto was speaking with Sasame he got the girls report about the other battles and found out that Kin and Tayuya each had their dragons fully awaken.

"I see" Naruto smiled as he slid his sleeve up to reveal the dragon tattoo.

"This is gonna be awesome" Karin smiled as she followed suit.

"Here we go" Tayuya smiled.

"This should be fun" Kin added.

The four teens smiled as they simultaneously bit their fingers sliding a bit of blood on the tattoo before placing their hands on the ground.

 **"Come: TIMAEUS"**

 **"Take Flight: NOIVERN"**

 **"Roar: HYDREIGON"**

 **"Appear now: ALTARIA"**

The Four dragons appeared in front of the group, each the size of a small house.

 **"Shall we go everyone?" Timaeus smiled.**

 **"Yeah yeah, let's get going" Hydreigon grunted.**

 **"This will be fun" Altaria said happily.**

 **"Just get on everyone" Noivern smirked.**

The four dragons were glad that they're partners saw fit to use them and now it was time to go.

"Thank you for all you've done" Hanzaki smiled as the gang prepared to leave.

"You're welcome" Kakashi smiled from the back of Timaeus as the four dragon holders chose who would ride with them. Fu was with Karin on Noivern's back and Sasame was with Kin. Tayuya flew alone but she was okay with that. As the group took off, the promise of new beginnings was at last in place.

That's it for Chapter 30 and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the double lemons. I gotta admit that I hated this arc because it was a pain to write. Next chapter the fallout from a major event sends Naruto on a mission that will put Naruto in the path of an enemy that hates him just for being him.


	33. The Hunt for the Bikōchū

Chapter 31 The Hunt for the Bikōchū

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Naruto's bedroom)

"Ahh, this is the life" Naruto said happily as he relaxed on his bed starting yet another day in the Leaf Village. It's been about a month since the mission to the Land of Rice Paddies and things have been relatively tame in the Leaf Village and that was just how Naruto liked it. There was the small matter of a prison break led by his former teacher Mizuki, but that was a simple task to deal with. The only real annoyances were two ninja known as the stupid brothers but they were taken out with ease thanks to Tayuya Kin and Karin working together. Mizuki himself was sporting a brand new tiger curse mark thanks to finding some of Orochimaru's old data but he was no match for Naruto's improved strength.

The reason for his enjoyment was that Tayuya Kin and Karin were giving him a really good wake up call. Karin and Tayuya, the latter who was in her new dragon form, were giving him a titfuck while Kin was over him with her pussy being eaten out by Naruto's skilled tongue. He loved enjoying multiple girls at once and this particular group had become one of his favorites.

"Keep licking Naruto, we have to get going for team practice soon" Kin moaned happily. The three girls were a new team with Zabuza as their teacher, an appointment which caught Naruto off guard when he first learned the news. Because of the deal with Shibuki, Fu could immediately join the Leaf's ninja corps and she was placed on Naruto's old team much to his amusement. Sasame decided that instead of trying to be a shinobi, she would help out in her own way by working at the various stores that employed Naruto's harem. Whether it was Ami's hotel or with Haku at Ino's flower shop or even Ichiraku's she was doing her part. When she wasn't working she was part of Konohamaru's crew along with Hanabi who she quickly became good friends with. Fu and Sasame each lived in their own apartment in the building that Naruto used to live in but Naruto made sure to spend some time with his girls.

"Got it" Naruto smiled as he continued his meal. Life was good and the best part was he didn't have to deal with too many missions because he was a chunin and because of his shadow clones. On some level e felt bad for his old teammates, but it was the consequence of being a chunin and Fu was an excellent replacement according to Kakashi and Sakura. A few minutes later, Naruto's release brought an end to the morning of fun and everybody was off to do their own thing.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto smiled as he stood in front of Tsunade ready for his latest mission and a part of him was hoping that it would be one that his real body could do for once. Because of his skill with shadow clones Tsunade typically only gave him simple missions in the city which he dealt with using his shadow clones. Ironically enough, the few missions he's had outside of the village have involved his foreign harem, no doubt Tsunade's attempt to give him a break after all the series of crazy missions he had right after the chunin exams. One of his missions was a week with Koyuki shooting the Icha Icha movie as an actor under the pseudonym Menma Ryukaze a reference to Timaeus's status as a dragon of the wind. For Naruto a week having sex with Koyuki and Fubuki along with being a movie star was certainly fun, well mostly the sex with Koyuki and Fubuki. Another mission was spending a few days in the Sand Village helping work on a new curriculum that matched the one the Leaf Village used. When he wasn't coming up with training tools to help ninja, Naruto spent most of his time with Temari hanging out and hooking up. Admittedly a black haired girl named Yukata caught his eye much to Temari's annoyance and Gaara's amusement but he sadly had to postpone his plans for her until she became a genin, Luckily for him he got the sense that Yukata would be worth the wait and that she would absolutely wait "So what is it this time Lady Tsunade" Naruto smiled since he was ready for anything.

"You'll be accompanying your good friends Team 8 on a search mission." Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto was certainly caught off guard by that mission, "That's a surprise. Why would they need little ol' me to help" Naruto smiled. Team 8 was still intact so joining them was an odd decision.

"You're joining them because Kurenai has been feeling weaker recently and she thought having you along would help out." Tsunade said calmly.

' **That's a lie. Critias told me that Hinata as lamented the amount of time she spent with you and she's spoken about it with Shizune.' Timaeus whispered.**

'I kinda figured' Naruto replied mentally. "So what's the mission?" Naruto shrugged.

"They're going to find a Bikōchū a rare beetle that the Aburame used to use during the ninja war that became endangered. They're extremely rare so the mission is tricky." Tsunade explained

Naruto thought something was off but he wasn't about to say anything. "Cool so when do we leave." Naruto asked.

"You leave in an hour or so. I imagine Hinata can tell you all the details later if you ask her." Tsunade smiled. The real reason Naruto was joining was because Hinata wanted some Naruto time and Tsunade was going to help her get it.

"Alright" Naruto replied with a calm smile as he returned home to get ready.

(Scene Skip)

An hour later and Naruto and Hinata arrived to join the rest of Team 8. Naruto didn't mind Kurenai and he thought she was sort of hot, but Hinata made him promise not to go after her. Shino was also a laid back guy but Kiba was another story. "Hold on what's he doing here?" Kiba growled as he noticed Naruto walk with Hinata.

Naruto was about to say something but he was interrupted by Kurenai, "I haven't been feeling well so I thought having him as backup." Kurenai explained hoping to calm things down. Kurenai wasn't feeling well but even she was against adding Naruto to the mission. If it weren't for Hinata's asking her to do it she would probably have said no especially since Naruto and Kiba really don't get along.

"Alright" Kiba said reluctantly.

"So what's the deal with this mission" Naruto asked calmly.

"As I'm sure you've been told, the Bikōchū is a beetle the Aburame clan used to use during the war. It's tracking abilities are among the top in the world." Shino explained calmly.

"I see and I take it we're getting it to track something." Naruto said calmly.

"That's right. The person we're after is Kabuto Yakushi, a confirmed traitor who hasn't been seen in the village since the chunin exams. We believe that finding him will lead us to Orochimaru."

"Got it" Naruto smiled since that was a logical decision.

"So Naruto any questions?" Hinata said timidly. She was just glad to have time with Naruto. Even with his scale back in missions it felt like she was always doing something when he was busy. That along with the new girls was driving her a little batty.

"Nope." Naruto replied calmly.

(Scene Skip)

The gang was about halfway to the habitat there when nightfall arrived and they were allowed to rest. "So how are we doing tents" Naruto said calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kiba growled angrily.

"I mean, I kinda wanna sleep with my hime since I've been a bad boyfriend recently." Naruto smirked as he kissed Hinata on the cheek. He knew Hinata wanted some Naruto time and he wasn't exactly going to say no.

"Why you" Kiba growled before Kurenai stepped in.

"Naruto I understand your… relationship with Hinata but it's for safety that I want to split us up. As I result I'll be bunking with Hinata and you will be with Shino and Kiba" Kurenai said calmly. She understood his desire a bit but she knew that if Hinata and Naruto bunked together the smell of sex would be in the air for some time and Kiba would be affected.

"Got it" Naruto replied calmly. He didn't like it but he had a feeling that he would still get his time with Hinata one way or another.

(Scene Skip)

Late at night, a grumbling Naruto sat in his tent annoyed that he was stuck with Kiba and Shino while Hinata was with Kurenai. Honestly he didn't care about Kiba's feelings since the mutt almost ruined everything for him back when he was about to become chunin. "This sucks" Naruto grumbled as he sat in his tent.

'Hey Naruto are you up right now' Hinata said into his head. The older members of Naruto harem were all good at using Ino's telepathy jutsu and Hinata tapped into a fused space that the dragon's used in order to talk.

'Yeah what's up' Naruto said calmly.

'Kurenai-sensei is asleep and I was thinking that we could have a little fun. Are you up for it' Hinata said with a lustful tone.

'Sounds good to me' Naruto smiled. Making sure that Kiba Akamaru and Shino were asleep Naruto snuck out of the tent. When he got out, Hinata was waiting for her.

"Hey there handsome" Hinata smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. Hinata still wore her grey jacket and pants which was a slight disappointment, but Naruto knew they wouldn't be on for long.

"So where are we gonna have our fun" Naruto replied as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"There's a waterfall not far from here that I noticed with my Byakugan. You up for it" Hinata said happily.

"Lead the way" Naruto smiled. Outdoor sex was fun and Naruto was certainly going to enjoy it while he could.

It took Naruto and Hinata five minutes to reach the clearing, before they reached the clearing that Hinata found and both of them were pleased by the location. "I gotta admit that it's even more beautiful than I thought" Hinata smiled. The waterfall led into a small collection of rocks which created a mini spring. It wasn't very deep so they couldn't swim but it served its purpose.

"Yep it's got a place for our clothes too" Naruto smirked as he looked at the large rock nearby.

Hinata smiled before quickly turning on her Byakugan to make sure nobody was nearby. Once she confirmed they were alone she pulled off her ninja sandals and socks, before walking over to the rock and leaning against it with a sultry smile on her face, "So let's do it Naruto" Hinata beckoned knowing her lover wouldn't be far behind.

 **LEMON START:**

Naruto slid his own sandals and socks off before walking over to the rock and pressed his lips against Hinata's as the pair clashed tongues briefly with the waterfall in the background, "I've missed seeing you Hinata." Naruto smiled as he pulled away.

Hinata smiled back at the words even if there was some degree of falsehood to them. Hinata grabbed her jacket and undid it revealing the fishnet top she had taken to wearing underneath and the rather healthy bust that the Hyuuga heiress possessed., "You just missed these Naruto, I'm sure you had plenty of fun with Karin and those two girls you brought back from the Rice paddy mission." Hinata smirked as she put the jacket on top of the rocks. Kurenai was good friends with Anko and the snake mistress was a different type of teacher from Kurenai. Thanks to Anko's lessons, Hinata was way more confident in her abilities as a ninja and her ability to be seductive for Naruto, something Kurenai did not approve of. She didn't like the fact that Naruto had Hinata and the other girls but seemed to add more women by the day. Naruto smiled back quickly undoing his own jacket and placing it next to Hinata's, "I missed you Hinata, those babies are just a bonus" Naruto smiled as he kissed Hinata on the lips.

"Why thank you, now why don't we get rid of these stuffy clothes and get down to business." Hinata smiled as she began to strip.

"Now you're speaking my language." Naruto smiled following suit.

A few minutes later and the pair were bereft of clothes and Hinata was standing under the waterfall allowing the water to flow down her body in a way that Naruto couldn't resist. "So Naruto, are you ready." Hinata smiled as she spread her legs and allowed Naruto access to her pussy.

"Yes but I don't think you are Hinata." Naruto smiled ready to have some fun with her princess.

"What do you... kyaa" Hinata yelped as Naruto slid two fingers into Hinata's snatch something she didn't' expect honestly.

"I'm gonna have to loosen you up since it's been a while since we had sex" Naruto teased as he began trailing kisses down Hinata's body the water from the waterfall aiding in Hinata's growing pleasure.

"Naruto!" Hinata wailed since she forgot how good he was because of the lack of time she'd spent with him and the cool water definitely helped.

"Keep screaming Hinata. My clones made a barrier around us so we can have all the fun we want." Naruto smiled as he stopped his kisses at Hinata's breasts and licked each of them with his skilled tongue while his fingers kept sliding inside Hinata.

"So good! So good!" Hinata yelled. Sex with Naruto was great for many reasons but one of them was that he didn't care if she was the proper Hyuuga that her family wanted her to be. In public she was forced to be more noble and pure but with Naruto and the others, that didn't matter.

"Glad you like it hime because we're just getting started" Naruto smiled as his ministrations continued. His tongue toyed with her body to the point that she was barely holding on.

"Naruto keep going. I'm going to cum" Hinata moaned. Her body was in heaven and the water just added to the fun. Even if Kurenai realized what was going on later, it would be worth it.

"Then let it out hime. Cry for me." Naruto smiled. He loved Hinata's expressions because it was so against her traditional ways. The normally pure Hinata screaming his name like a girl off the street was amazing.

"I'm cumming!" Hinata cried as her juices fell onto Naruto's fingers and into to the small stream. This is what she wanted. This is what she craved and this was why she asked Naruto to join.

"That was awesome Hinata and now it's time to get your reward" Naruto smiled as he lined his hardened member up with her entrance.

"Let me have it Naruto" Hinata smiled knowing that this was going to be extremely fun.

"Ahh I've missed this." Naruto smiled as he held onto Hinata's hips and slid into her snatch with her legs wrapping around him and water spraying down the rutting pair.

"Yes, yes, I've missed this too." Hinata said happily glad that Naruto was hers and hers alone for the moment. She would never admit this to anybody but she liked it better when it was just her Ino and Tenten because she knew that Naruto would always have time for her.

"Well for tonight, I'm all yours" Naruto smiled as he increased his speed and latched onto Hinata's erect nipples for added effect.

"Narutooo!" Hinata cried out in pleasure from being stimulated on two fronts, well three if you count the waterfall pounding her from above.

"Cry for me Hinata because we've got a long night ahead of us." Naruto smiled as he continued to move inside her while pleasing her nipples as she wanted.

"Yes Naruto, keep going. Remind me why I'm yours and yours alone" Hinata cried out her limit slowing being reached.

"Of course my princess and I've got plenty more where that came from." Naruto smiled, pushing further into Hinata so his member finally reached her womb.

"Yes!" Hinata cried as she came for a second time but she knew that Naruto was far from done.

"Let me silence those lips of yours. My barrier only works so well." Naruto teased as he pressed his lips against Hinata's engaging in a fierce makeout session that nothing could interrupt. The water slammed against the pair and it was clear that nothing was stopping them. The clash of tongues was fierce and the pure water of the springs made it an even more erotic display.

"Naruto this is amazing" Hinata said happily just as Naruto pulled away to get a break

"Yes it is and I owe it to you" Naruto replied as he continued to move inside Hinata pushing the edge of her womb with each thrust. The pair continued for ten more minutes until Hinata finally reached her limit.

"Naruto I'm about to cum" Hinata cried out.

"Me too hime and I'll come inside you." Naruto replied.

"Yes. Fill me up with your seed Naruto" Hinata cried out wanting to make this count. A few thrusts later and Hinata's wish arrived.

"I'm cumming Hinata" Naruto roared as his seed rushed into Hinata and filled her up quickly.

"Cumming" Hinata cried as her juices fell to the ground.

"Man that was good" Naruto said happily as he allowed Hinata's feet to touch the floor for the first time in a while.

"Yes but we have more where that came from" Hinata smiled as she pushed Naruto to the ground her intention very obvious.

"Go on Hinata" Naruto smiled knowing that one round was never going to be enough.

 **LEMON END**

The rutting pair ultimately spent around two hours at the waterfall enjoying each other in various positions underneath and around the waterfall. It was obvious that the spark between the two was still very much there and nothing was going to change that.

(Scene Skip)

The group arrived at the habitat for the Bikōchū around noon the next day and Naruto couldn't help but groan, "Seriously we gotta go down there" Naruto pouted. He hated climbing and this was a massive climb down.

"Aww is the little baby afraid of a little climbing" Kiba taunted. Despite their best efforts, Kiba could still smell Hinata all over Naruto and it drove him nuts. Ever since they were kids, Kiba hated Naruto and his rise as a ninja had only added to that. The fact that his teammate and his sister were among his conquests only added to his annoyance.

"Hardly mutt, the problem is that ain't exactly an easy distance to climb down." Naruto reminded him. Obviously he could jump down or use Timaeus but something was bothering him.

"That's enough you two. Let's just get started" Kurenai said angrily. She also knew about Hinata and Naruto's romp the night before since she could smell the water around Hinata when she woke up. As a result she was grumpy as well since this was the very situation she was trying to avoid.

"Right" Naruto replied as the group slowly made their way down. Because of his security clones he was pretty sure the group would be safe for now.

(Naruto clone)

One kilometer west of the habitat, one of Naruto's shadow clones was watching for enemies just as his boss requested. It was something that Naruto started doing during any major mission and typically it made life far easier for him due to the shadow clones unique ability to share information once they dispel. "Boring, I'd rather be with one of the girls" the clone groaned as it hid via the Wind Cloak jutsu and watched for signs of enemy ninja. Because of how isolated they were the boss didn't expect them to do much but he was there nonetheless. Unfortunately this clone appears to have gotten the short end of the stick since a presence that was stronger than usual appeared in its very limited scouting range. "Well time to go see what's going on" the clone groaned as it started moving towards the presence.

(Scene Skip)

It took the clone about five minutes to find the source of its nerves and that was when his nervous feeling skyrocketed, "What are Iwa Ninja doing here?" Naruto said nervously. There was a team of four ninja consisting of two guys and two girls. The two guys didn't matter much to Naruto but the two girls were the ones who caught Naruto's eyes. The first one had shoulder-length brown hair with a single lock on the right side of her face that went over her right eye with steel-grey eyes with orange markings in the corner. Her outfit consisted of an altered purple kimono dress with red trimmings, a yellow sash around her waist and thigh-length stockings that merged into her shinobi sandals but she wasn't the one who interested him. The other girl had short black hair and pink eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes. Her outfit was a red shirt with the right sleeve missing along with the Iwa flak jacket; the bottom consisted of fishnet tights with a red skirt over them and a lapel on her right leg. A pair of gloves and standard Shinobi sandals finished the outfit. If Naruto was being honest she was fairly attractive but she was also very powerful. This was no standard team and the habitat was nowhere near Iwa which meant they were coming for a reason. "Hey Suzu, how long till we get to the freaking Bikōchū habitat. This walk sucks" The pink-eyed girl said calmly, which was an immediate red flag.

"Oh relax Kuro, we've got plenty of time. I know your grandfather wants us to get a Bikōchū for the village but it's not like anybody else is after them." The first girl said calmly, which was the second red flag.

"Fine fine but this was annoying" the second girl huffed. This was bad in every possible way and the clone knew it. The first girl was clearly from some kind of bug using clan like Shino's and if Naruto was right the other guys were too. The worst problem was the second girl. If the first girl is to be believed she is the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, a man who Naruto knew was a dangerous opponent thanks to the legendary dust release. If his granddaughter inherited the technique's he'd be in big trouble. The fact that Iwa hated his guts didn't help.

"Time to go" the clone said calmly before dispelling knowing that the boss would act on the new information as soon as possible.

(Real Naruto)

The group was nearly at the bottom of the habitat, when the clone dispelled and unfortunately for Naruto, it did so while he was mid step and the news that the clone gave him caught him off guard causing him to miss a step and fall about six feet to the ground. "Naruto are you okay?" Hinata said nervously from above him since that wasn't a pleasant fall.

Naruto was fine and brushed himself off before focusing on the information that his clone gave him, "I'm doing just fine but we're in trouble." Naruto informed Hinata.

"What happened" Kurenai said nervously stopping for a moment. For Naruto to say that wasn't good.

"Just get down here and I'll explain." Naruto said sternly his expression changing from the relaxed one he had during the mission to a much more serious one.

"Got it" Kurenai replied and the group jumped off the ledge since they were close enough to the ground to jump. Clearly something had happened and based on Naruto's expression, it wasn't very good.

"So what happened Naruto?" Shino said nervously.

"To prevent us from being ambushed I stationed four clones to watch over a 1 kilometer radius at the cardinal directions around us. Those clones were to scout for anything and anyone who could be a problem." Naruto said calmly.

Kurenai couldn't help but approve of the tactic since even a tracking team like this would have problems if they had to constantly be on guard. Shadow clones were also great because they could get information to the main body quickly in case of emergencies "So what did you discover" Kurenai concluded since that would explain Naruto's loss of focus.

"The one to the west noticed a stronger presence than usual and went to investigate. What he found was that four Iwa ninja are on the way"

"Were you discovered?" Shino asked calmly since that was the key to everything.

"No, I've been using my wind cloak jutsu to hide the whole time and my clone learned two key pieces of information. The first is that three of them are bug users like you Shino and they're coming for the Bikōchū. Second is that they have the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage with them." Naruto explained causing Kurenai's eyes to widen.

"So the Kamizuru clan is coming for it also." Shino said in a clearly annoyed voice.

"Kamizuru clan?" Kiba wondered having never heard of them before.

"Yes, they're a rival clan to the Aburame and they use bees. Be very careful when dealing with them." Shino warned.

"Got it but the other girl concerns me." Naruto said frankly.

"And you should be. Kurotsuchi Iwa is no joke." Kurenai warned having heard about her in passing.

Hinata and Naruto were stunned by the fact that her teacher knew the girls name and clearly something about her skills, "What do you know about her sensei." Hinata asked nervously.

"Kurotsuchi Iwa is a chunin who's quickly gotten a reputation for being a difficult opponent and while she hasn't inherited her grandfather's dust release, she can use the lava release. According to rumors, the four tailed jinchuriki taught her how to use more powerful techniques." Kurenai revealed. Any annoyance she may have had by the rutting pair had vanished because Kurotsuchi would be impossible to beat for any of her team. Hinata would have the best chance because of her dragon but summoning such a creature in this habitat was a dangerous prospect.

" **If she learned from Son Goku's host, her lava release is bound to be dangerous. You're the only one who can fight her" Kurama explained.**

'I figured that out the moment she mentioned lava.' Naruto replied. Kiba's attacks would be useless close range and Shino's bugs were obviously out, "Got it. You guys hunt for the Bikōchū while I deal with Kurotsuchi." Naruto confirmed.

"That's fine but let me warn you of something else Naruto. The minute they see you they'll be on guard since your father did tons of damage to Iwa during the war. That girl in particular won't take your presence well." Kurenai acknowledged.

Naruto knew as much from Kakashi and smiled, "Well if I can get her out of the way that's sure to help." Naruto replied calmly.

"Let's get going. We can worry about the Kamizuru once they arrive but until then we need to find the Bikōchū." Shino said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

The ninja from the Kamizuru clan and Kurotsuchi had just finished their descent into the habitat when Kurotsuchi took control, "Okay guys so here's the deal. Use your bees to scout the area and make sure we're not alone." Kurotsuchi said sternly. She had the feeling they weren't alone and she couldn't explain why.

"Kuro we didn't spot any signs of ninja along the way so why are you so nervous." Suzu scoffed.

"I can't explain it Suzu, but I feel like something's wrong." Kurotsuchi replied unsure of what was bothering her so much.

"Come on Suzumebachi, let's just do what Kuro wants" one of the older men with the two girls suggested. He was a white skinned man long blonde hair with black eyes and a pair of small glasses. He was wearing a white zip up hoodie underneath a black covering shirt with two beige circular markings on the lower arm area with a black pair of baggy pants and shinobi sandals.

"See, Jibachi agrees with me" Kurotsuchi smiled.

"I don't think he agrees Kurotsuchi he just gets the same feeling as you and I do" a second man said calmly confirming the odd feeling. The second man was slightly darker than Jibachi with black eyes and black hair that connected into a beard and mustache. Like Jibachi he wore a zip up hoodie and covering shirt but his hoodie was grey with a beige shirt underneath. He also wore the same black baggy pants but wore red open-toed sandals."

Kurotsuchi wasn't happy but she realized that if they all had the feeling then they were in for a long day. "Shut up Kurobachi. Just do what I asked guys and if I'm wrong it won't matter" Kurotsuchi ordered.

"Got it" the three replied and bees came out of nowhere and began to make their move.

(Naruto and crew)

As Naruto and group continued to look for a Bikōchū Naruto's advanced hearing picked up the flutter of wings. "Uhh we have a problem." Naruto said nervously.

"You can hear them too huh" Kiba replied.

"What do you guys hear" Hinata said nervously since her hearing wasn't as good as the others.

"Bees" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

"That's not good. It means they've sent a scouting party." Shino said nervously.

"So what do we do? We've lost the element of surprise" Kiba said nervously aware that they would be caught sooner or later.

"Naruto could you hide from the bees using your wind cloak technique?" Kurenai said nervously. If they were exposed it wasn't a big deal but it was essential they keep Naruto hidden.

Naruto thought about it and smiled, "Wind Cloak hides my scent and the only way they'd discover me if one of the bees touched me directly" Naruto replied.

"Good. I want you to hide using the wind cloak and scout around for areas to fight Kurotsuchi safely."

"Got it" Naruto acknowledged before making the hand signs for the cloak and vanishing.

Kurenai brought out some com radios for the group that would allow them to communicate over a decent distance, "If you find a bee, let us know via this radio." Kurenai said calmly as she gave her team the radios.

"Right" Team 8 shouted as they started making their move. This was a game of cat and mouse and the moment they lost, things were going to be troublesome.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto hid from view the seemingly normal mission continued. Hinata Shino Kurenai and Kiba all watched for signs of the Iwa ninja nearby and after thirty minutes it seemed like they would avoid each other. "Hey guys we got a problem" Kiba said nervously through the com radio's they were given.

"You got caught didn't you" Kurenai groaned.

"Yea. I was just spotted by some bees and I have no doubt we'll get caught up in something soon." Kiba groaned.

Hinata frowned from her location and activated her Byakugan to see where the enemy ninja were and to find a place to fight. Lucky for her, the Iwa nin were far away so they could safely meet up. "There's a small river not far from your location Kiba and Kurenai and Shino aren't too far from there either. Let's gather there and we can meet these Iwa ninja on our own terms. I'll let Naruto know where to go so he can lie in wait" Hinata suggested.

"Good idea Hinata" Kurenai praised. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Anko helped her after all.

"Got it" Kiba replied. He may not like the river because water messed up his ability to track people but with Naruto's water style ability it would be a nice advantage.

(Scene Skip)

Hinata Shino Kiba and Kurenai stood in front of the Kamizuru ninja and Kurotsuchi in a good old fashion stand-off. "Well isn't this my lucky day; Kurenai Yuuhi the genjutsu mistress, a Hyuuga, an Inuzuka and an Aburame. It's as though fate was just smiling on me" Kurotsuchi said happily.

"How did you know our names?" Kurenai said nervous. If she knew who they were this was trouble.

"Some of our ninja were in the last chunin exams first round. Even though they failed, they managed to figure out information about the others competing and that included you guys." Kurotsuchi smiled.

"So what if you know about us" Kiba growled as he charged the group.

"Kiba wait!" Hinata yelled out knowing that this wouldn't end well for him.

"Fool" Kurotsuchi deadpanned before quickly going through some hand signs. **"Lava Style: Lava Armor Jutsu"** Kurotsuchi spat a large amount of lava from her body and the lava quickly surrounded her body in a makeshift armor.

"Shit" Kiba cursed as he jumped back before he took some serious damage.

"Like she said, her lucky day. Thanks to Kuro's lava armor you guys are doomed. The Aburame's bugs can't touch the armor and Mr. Inuzuka wont' stand a chance either. Plus we have bees in case Ms Yuuhi here decides to step in with her genjutsu. You guys can't win" Suzumebachi taunted.

"What do you guys want?" Hinata asked calmly catching the group off guard.

"We want the Bikōchū. So leave and don't come back and maybe we'll let you live" Suzumebachi replied.

"No way. We've come all this way and we're not leaving." Kiba shouted in his typical brash manner.

"Well then prepare to die" Kurotsuchi sneered as she began to make hand signs for another technique.

'Naruto if you're gonna do something now would be the time." Hinata thought to herself. The only chance they had would be if she summoned Critias to back them up but she didn't want to do that quite yet since that was a major trump card.

"It's over Leaf ninja, **Lava Style: Lava-"**

" **Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave"** a voice shouted interrupting Kurotsuchi's impending attack.

"What the" Kurotsuchi yelled as a large stream of water slammed her from above and hardened her armor and stopped her timing.

"Mind if I step in" a now visible Naruto smirked as he grabbed Kurotsuchi's hand and used the Hirashin to take her away to another area.

"What the hell!" Jibachi exclaimed, not expecting to be interrupted like that.

"Was that what I think it was" Kurobachi continued. Clearly they were at a disadvantage.

"Doesn't matter, Kuro won't be caught off guard again and we can just deal with these guys while she kills whoever interrupted us." Suzumebachi chuckled. Even without Kurotsuchi, her group could still do some major damage.

(Other area)

Naruto took Kurotsuchi to the bottom of a large waterfall with a clearing that would give him plenty of room to maneuver. Right now he was standing in front of a very frustrated Kurotsuchi whose lava armor hardened because of his earlier attack.

An angry Kurotsuchi looked at her hardened armor and growled before sending it away with her chakra, "You have some nerve doing that to me you-" Kurotsuchi started to say before she got a good look at her opponent. His blonde hair, blue eyes and spiky hair made it very clear who she was fighting.

"You were saying" Naruto smirked well aware that she realized who he was. That way she wouldn't think to go back to the others.

"Namikaze" Kurotsuchi said in shock. Of all the places for her sworn enemy to appear this would be it.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze at your service. Yes he's my father and I know you hate him. Can we skip the banter and get to the fighting." Naruto said with a smile on his face. A part of him wanted to use Red Fury but it would just get melted to slag because of her lava style.

"Works for me" Kurotsuchi replied with a savage grin. This was her chance to get revenge and she was going to relish in it.

That's it for Chapter 31 and the start of the Bikōchū arc. Yeah it's a little different but I want it that way. Next Chapter Naruto and Kurotsuchi face off while Hinata Kiba Kurenai and Shino take on the Kamizuru ninja.


	34. Grudge Match

Chapter 32 Grudge Match

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Naruto vs Kurotsuchi)

As Naruto and Kurotsuchi stared each other down, the pair of ninja took a chance to evaluate the area around them. The large clearing would give each of them plenty of room to attack and the trees nearby would offer good cover if it came to it and both knew it would. "I'm gonna enjoy getting my revenge on you Namikaze" Kurotsuchi growled as she quickly started going through hand signs, **"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld"** Kurotsuchi shouted as she placed her hands onto the ground. A rushing stream of mud appeared out of nowhere and made its way towards Naruto.

"Nice try but that won't work" Naruto smiled as he jumped up into the air to dodge the attack while already making his own hand signs for a counter attack, " **Water Style: Bullets of Chaos** " Naruto shouted before sending the small water bullets at Kurotsuchi.

"Did you really think that would be enough?" Kurotsuchi taunted as she easily jumped out of the way of the water bullets.

"Not at all" a clone of Naruto's smiled as it appeared behind her guard and nailed her with a roundhouse kick that sent her into the remnants of her swamp.

"Dammit I'm stuck." Kurotsuchi growled as she tried to escape. Unfortunately, for Kurotsuchi that brief moment was all Naruto needed.

"And now you're soaked" the real Naruto smiled having found a safe area to attack. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** Naruto shouted as the water dragon flew right at the trapped Kurotsuchi.

"Damn you Namikaze" Kurotsuchi roared just as the attack landed but Naruto couldn't do a thing since she quickly turned into a mud clone. Looking around he couldn't see Kurotsuchi and he knew she was prepared for a counter attack.

"So what's your plan now Kurotsuchi" Naruto smiled with his clone nearby and ready to help. He got his answer when Kurotsuchi jumped from the nearby forest and nailed him and his clone with balls of lava.

"How do you like that?" Kurotsuchi boasted proud that her ambush had worked but her happiness quickly faded when Naruto appeared from the trees on the opposite side of the clearing they were fighting in. He was unharmed and completely calm.

"Not bad, but you're gonna need to do better than that to beat me." An unharmed Naruto smiled as he appeared from the opposite side of the forest.

"How! I nailed you and your clone with that last attack" Kurotsuchi gasped.

"Both of the Naruto's you've been fighting thus far were scout clones." Naruto smiled happily. Thanks to the two scout clones he knew that he had the advantage and now he was going to really take things to a new level.

"Damn you Namikaze." Kurotsuchi glared realizing that she was in deep trouble.

(Team Eight vs Kamizuru Ninja)

After Naruto dragged them away, the three Kamizuru ninja looked on at Team Eight and smiled. "We may have lost Kuro but we still have the advantage." Suzumebachi said happily. Because of their bees they could still do plenty of damage against the close range battling style of the Leaf ninja.

"Are you sure about that, **Byakugan** " Hinata said confidently as her veins pulsed to reveal the legendary dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan.

"Yes we are" Suzumebachi smiled unfazed by the dojutsu since it would require her to get close.

"Take this **Ninja Art: Thousand Stingers Jutsu** " Kurobachi said confidently as a swarm of bees appeared out of nowhere and begin firing poison needles at them. Because of the vast number they couldn't really dodge and Shino's bugs were useless. Fortunately for them, Hinata was ready.

'Thank god I've been working on this technique otherwise, we would be in trouble.' Hinata thought to herself as she got in front of the group **"Rotation"** Hinata said calmly before spinning around rapidly. As she spun she created a large dome of chakra that protected the group.

"This will be good" Suzumebachi smiled realizing that they'd need to up the ante if they were going to win this battle.

"Let's show them what we can do Team Eight" Kurenai shouted as she began making hand signs.

"Alright" Shino smiled as he brought his arms up front and a large group of beetles appeared. This was a battle of bug users and he had to show off.

"I agree. Go **Man Beast clone** " Kiba shouted as Akamaru transformed into a copy of him ready to counter attack.

"Be careful guys a genjutsu is coming." Suzumebachi warned aware of Kurenai's skill.

"Got it" Kurobachi and Jibachi replied with some of their bees surrounded them.

"Take this" Kurenai shouted as she and team Eight seemed to vanish into thin air.

"That won't work." Suzumebachi shouted as the bugs stung the group in order to break Kurenai's illusion.

"We know" Hinata smiled having used the brief opening to get into Suzumebachi's guard and send her flying with the Gentle fist.

" **Passing Fang"** Kiba shouted shooting towards Jibachi as though he was a drill and nailing him in the stomach while Akamaru aimed for Kurobachi with the same trick. Each of the other Shinobi of team Eight had some of Shino's bugs around them in order to prevent the Kamizuru's bees from fighting.

"Got em" Kurenai smiled as the three Kamizuru ninja went flying.

"Alright" Hinata said happily. Unfortunately for her, their joy was short lived when the three figures melted out of nowhere. The gang looked on as a yellow substance was left on the ground.

"Those are beeswax clones" Shino pointed out realizing that the battle was far from over.

"That's right." Suzumebachi smiled as she and her siblings came from the nearby trees unharmed.

"These guys are good sis" Kurobachi smiled.

"I agree and I think it's time we end this" Suzumebachi replied as she bit her finger. Everyone knew what was coming.

"Dammit she's about to summon something." Hinata cursed knowing that the battle was about to take a turn for the worst. **"SUMMONING JUTSU"** Suzumebachi roared as she slammed her hand to the ground. Team Eight looked on in shock as a bumble bee the size of Naruto's old apartment's appeared.

'This is gonna be ugly' Hinata thought to herself. She was lucky that Naruto was fighting the other person or this would be even more troublesome.

(Naruto v Kurotsuchi)

"Stop moving" Kurotsuchi yelled as she tried to fire another glob of lava at Naruto. Unfortunately for her the Uzumaki was easily able to dodge his attacks and had done so.

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen." Naruto taunted easily moving out of the way. A part of him wanted to end the battle as it was but he wanted to test her abilities since Lava Style was a unique challenge.

Kurotsuchi was tired of him smiling. The way he toyed with her was driving her nuts and it was time to end this as she began making hand signs again. "It's over Namikaze scum" Kurotsuchi said with a savage grin on her face.

"That so" Naruto replied. She clearly had a plan and he was curious what she was up to.

" **Lava Style: World of Magma"** Kurotsuchi shouted as she pressed her hands against the ground.

"That's not good" Naruto winced, well aware of her plan. Just as he feared, a large wave of lava rushed towards him very much like Swamp of the Underworld but he couldn't dodge this one.

"If you thought **Swamp of the Underworld** was strong. This will really give you some trouble" Kurotsuchi said happily.

"Not bad at all" Naruto smiled before flashing some hand signs of his own. **"Water Style: Giant Vortex** **Jutsu"** the rush of water immediately countered Kurotsuchi's attack and a smiling Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Impossible" Kurotsuchi said in shock. She fought against water style users before but nobody was ever this good.

Naruto of course was ready for his counter attack and with one arm up and another against his body it was time to finish Kurotsuchi for good. **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"** as the mist began to form he knew that the moment had arrived to end this.

"Not this damn jutsu" Kurotsuchi groaned as the mist enveloped the battlefield.

"It's a shame you were up against me Kurotsuchi. Almost anybody else and you'd be fine" Naruto smiled. Among the youth of the Leaf the only person who would have a decent matchup against her would be Hinata and Neji but that would again be in her favor. Fu wasn't anywhere near strong enough unless she used her bijuu and Haku would be a horrific matchup. Sasuke might be okay because of his sharingan but she was clearly better at fire jutsu so it wouldn't be so easy. The only reason Team eight even stands a chance right now is him and he knew it.

"Shut up you bastard and fight like a Leaf ninja" Kurotsuchi roared. His tactics were straight of the playbook of a member of the Seven Swordsman. This battle was going to be extremely tough.

"Now why would I do that" Naruto smirked as he appeared behind Kurotsuchi and slashed her with his now drawn Red fury before vanishing again.

"You bastard. That's the last time you get me." Kurotsuchi roared as she made the familiar hand signs. **"Lava Style: Lava Armor jutsu"** Thanks to the heat from the armor she could attack again and Naruto's sword would be useless. Once the armor was on she started making hand signs ready for the inevitable counter attack.

"Not a bad idea, but we've already established that doesn't work. **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** Naruto shouted

Kurotsuchi knew that was coming and dodged the dragon with a counter attack on the way. " **Lava Style: Lava Dragon Jutsu"** Naruto was exposed and he wasn't going to dodge this one.

"Shit" Naruto cursed since he didn't expect her to pull that off so easily.

"Goodbye Namikaze" Kurotsuchi smiled as the attack landed. Kurotsuchi got rid of the Lava armor since her work seemed to be done. Unfortunately for her, she only killed a substitution jutsu.

"Sorry not sorry" Naruto smiled as he appeared in front of her yet again. This battle was getting on his nerves and now it was time to really end this.

"Bastard!" Kurotsuchi roared but she couldn't counter him this time.

" **Hidden Art: King's Command"** Naruto smiled as his eyes turned dark red as a shocked Kurotsuchi looked on. Soon Kurotsuchi's eyes matched and it was time for some real fun.

' **What is your wish master'** Kurotsuchi said in a haze. King's Command had easily taken over and now Naruto was going to enjoy himself for a little bit.

" **For the next thirty minutes you will do anything I say without question. Once the thirty minutes is gone you will forget how I have taken control of you but you will remember what you've done under my control" Naruto ordered.** This way he could do whatever he wanted but Iwa wouldn't learn about the jutsu.

' **Yes sir'** Kurotsuchi replied before her eyes turned back to her regular pink. The angered Kurotsuchi knew that this time the real Naruto was in front of her but something was different. "What the hell was that" Kurotsuchi growled as she prepared to make more hand signs it didn't feel like a genjutsu but something had clearly changed.

" **Stop right there."** Naruto said firmly and Kurotsuchi stopped what she was doing.

"Why did I stop?" Kurotsuchi cursed.

"Don't worry about that but I was thinking that **this would be a lot more fun if you were in your underwear."** Naruto said calmly. He would've made her strip naked but that was too easy.

"You bastard there's no way I'll" Kurotsuchi started to say but paused when she started to strip for him.

" **Nicely done Kit" Kurama said with a smile appreciating his plan.**

"What's going on? Why the fuck am I stripping for you." Kurotsuchi said angrily unable to resist the suggestion. Before long she was left in a black sports bra with matching black panties a plain outfit for sure but one that served its purpose.

"You know for the daughter of a Kage, I expected a bit better underwear wise. Kinda boring" Naruto sighed.

Kurotsuchi was furious at the comment, "SHUT UP! I'm not like those prissy girls who just think ninja is an excuse to find a boy." Kurotsuchi roared defiantly her face red with fury and embarrassment. Whatever was going on he was behind it and she was going to stop him. Just like before Kurotsuchi began making hand signs. Whatever jutsu he used on her, she could still counter attack and she was definitely gonna make this one count.

" **You cannot use any jutsu against me. In fact let's seal off your chakra."** Naruto ordered yet again.

Kurotsuchi was smiling as she prepared to unleash her attack but all of the sudden her body slumped to the ground, "What did you do to me!" Kurotsuchi yelled angrily.

"Just like I said, I sealed off your chakra." Naruto smiled nonchalantly.

"How the fuck can you seal off my chakra. You're not a Hyuuga" Kurotsuchi roared. The idea that he had her under control like this was maddening.

Naruto decided that it would be more fun if she realized how doomed she was and decided to reveal the truth. It didn't hurt that his command would prevent her from remembering how he did it later, "You're currently under the influence of a powerful jutsu that I created myself. It allows me to issue any command I want and in your case. I commanded you to follow my orders for thirty minutes. So anything I say you do. ANYTHING!" Naruto explained.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened but it explained why her chakra felt off and why she stripped, "Impossible. Even a member of the Leaf's Yamanaka clan couldn't pull that off."

Naruto appreciated the irony since Ino helped him a lot with King's command but he wasn't going to tell her that, "Well I can since I'm also the nine tailed jinchuriki." Naruto smiled viciously knowing that she would realize just how doomed she was.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened since she realized that he was only using his base power in this fight thus far and the hopelessness of her situation was made very clear. Even if she somehow broke his jutsu, all he would need to do is summon the fox's power and she'd be a dead woman. The worst part was that, thanks to his jutsu, he could get her to do whatever he wanted especially now that he's sealed up her chakra. There was only one way to get out of the current situation even if the idea revolted her. She knew that the Fourth Hokage was trained by the perverted sage Jiraiya and Kurotsuchi suspected the young man in front of her was as well because of his command to make her strip down to her underwear. "We both know that you can do whatever you want and I can't resist you. So come get me pervert." Kurotsuchi smiled as she grabbed her sports bra and flung it to the side and slid her panties off her body tossing them as well. Now she was completely naked, her pink nipples and relatively bald pussy exposed. If he moved to take her purity, he was the dead man.

Naruto took a moment to appreciate her body but smiled since it was a cheap trick, "Nice try but we know if I tried something you'd use your taijutsu skills to trap me. I wasn't born yesterday." Naruto replied. That was an obvious move for her to make and he knew it.

If Kurotsuchi was angry that her plan failed she didn't show it, "I thought so. You don't have the guts to do anything. You tree huggers would never do what needed to be done" Kurotsuchi taunted hoping to get a rise out of him.

Naruto smiled since Kurotsuchi forgot that she was under his control. All he would need was one command and he could have his way with her. Of course telling her that wouldn't be much fun and he chose an alternate punishment, "Hey Kurotsuchi, look at your left hand." Naruto smiled before reaching for Red Fury and focusing his chakra.

Kurotsuchi did just that before her eyes widened yet again some kind of jutsu formula was on her hand and she knew it wasn't there before. "What the fuck is that" Kurotsuchi exclaimed not remembering the symbol.

"It's the marker for my dad's legendary technique the Hirashin. You know what that means don't you" Naruto smiled causing Kurotsuchi's eyes to widen.

"When did you" Kurotsuchi's gasped until she remembered him grab her hand before he moved her away. The realization caused her expression to pale.

"That's right, I've had the symbol on your hand the entire time we've been fighting. In other words" Naruto smiled before he used Hirashin to move behind her, "I could've killed you anytime I wanted and you would've been helpless to stop me." Naruto explained with Red Fury pointed at her neck.

"No" Kurotsuchi frowned as she dropped to her knees hugging her body. She truly was at his mercy and he allowed her to live. Hell he could've killed her just now. The worst part was she couldn't copy the symbol and try to use it against his village later on because somehow he controlled when it appeared. He had her trapped and she knew it.

Naruto knew that she was finished and looked at the helpless girl with a smile appreciating her body once more. The revelation of his Hirashin was enough to end the battle. " **Stay right here until my command wears off."** Naruto ordered to ensure she didn't interfere in the other fight.

"Wait a minute Namika-" Kurotsuchi started to reply before Naruto vanished in a shunshin. There was no doubt in her mind that he was headed towards Suzumebachi and she was afraid he give her a similar treatment to what he gave her and if he did there was nothing she could do to stop him. "NAMIKAZEEEEEEE" Kurotsuchi roared realizing just how beaten she really was. Not only did he stop her legendary lava style but he forced her to strip for him and had her helpless in front of him. Now she was helpless and her best friend would be at his mercy.

(Team Eight vs Kamizuru clan)

"Get ready Leaf scum. You're about to lose" Suzumebachi taunted as the large bee buzzed above them. There was no way they could be stopped as far as she knew and now the time had come to end the battle.

"Hinata we have no choice. You have to use that" Kiba said nervously surprising the group.

"Hoh, you really have something that can stop us. What a bluff" Suzumebachi scoffed.

"That's right we can. AGHH" Kiba growled as he was punched in the stomach by an annoyed Hinata.

"Shut up Kiba. I was hoping to avoid using him." Hinata groaned. Kiba's impulsiveness was a problem and although she had her dragon she didn't want to use it because of the danger that it carried. Up until now, she only used it against bandits since she didn't want that trump card revealed to major villages.

"Hmph. I'll give you a moment to prepare whatever you want Princess. The fact is you're done and once we beat you. Those pretty eyes of yours are ours." Suzumebachi smiled. They had long since given up on the Bikochu, but the Byakugan would be a nice consolation prize.

"You'll regret that" Hinata growled, the idea that they would take her Byakugan was unacceptable.

"Prove it" Suzumebachi boasted.

Hinata rolled up her sleeve to reveal the dragon tattoo on her left arm and bit her finger drawing some blood before swiping it against the dragon tattoo, "You shouldn't have given me that time. **ROAR CRITIAS** " Hinata said with a vicious smile as she slapped the ground just as Suzumebachi did for her own summoning. As Critias revealed himself, it was clear to the Kamizuru ninja that they were done.

"Shit. I didn't think she could summon anything." Suzumebachi panicked. She was expecting some sort of special jutsu but this was over kill. The beast in front of her was the same size as her summons but it was obviously more powerful.

" **So these are the lowlifes who I must face Lady Hinata." the beast said calmly.**

"Yes Critias. They are enemy ninja and I'd very much like you to get rid of their little bee." Hinata smiled viciously. They were going to pay for suggesting that they would take the Byakugan.

The large beast turned towards the bee and smiled, **"Yes Milady" Critias replied with a toothy grin on his face.**

Suzumebachi was terrified of the beast but she was going down swinging, "We're not going down without a fight, Attack." Suzumebachi roared and the large bee responded by flapping its wings, sending thousands of poison stingers at the large dragon.

"Uh oh" Kiba said nervously worried that even for a large beast like Critias all the poison would be a problem.

"Don't worry Kiba we're fine" Hinata smiled. Any hope the Kamizuru clan may have had was about to be struck away.

"And why's that" Jibachi smiled as the endless stingers continued to strike.

" **Because I am a poison dragon. No matter how much poison you have. It will do nothing against me" Critias answered.**

"Shit!" The Kamizuru ninja cursed realizing their advantage was gone.

" **Now to get rid of this beast.' Critias smiled as it opened its large mouth with chakra already forming. "Dragon Pulse".** A large burst of purple chakra flew from Critias's mouth and hammered the bee summon defeating it instantly.

"No!" Suzumebachi yelled focused on her beasts defeat but in the process lost track of Hinata. A fatal mistake.

"It's over now Suzumebachi, you're in the path of my divination." Hinata smiled as she had her arms stretched to the sides right in front of the leader of the Kamizuru ninja.

"Shit" Suzumebachi cursed aware of what that meant. She was in the path of the most devastating attack in the history of the Hyuuga clan.

"Suzu" Jibachi said angrily.

"You're forgetting someone buddy. **Fang over Fang"** Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru combined to nail Jibachi in the stomach. This time a clone wasn't getting in the way.

"Don't forget me" Shino smiled as his bugs surrounded Kurobachi preventing him from interfering.

"It's over. **64 Palms** " Hinata yelled out before hammering a helpless Suzumebachi with the attacks.

'No it can't end like this' Suzumebachi thought to herself as she fell to the ground in defeat.

"Now if you surrender like a good girl. Maybe you can survive this ordeal." Hinata smiled as she stood over a helpless Suzumebachi.

"We surrender" Suzumebachi said bitterly. Even if Kurotsuchi returned, she'd be worn out and they were relatively fresh considering how easily they were taken out.

"Good" Hinata smiled and the battle inside the bikōchū habitat came to an abrupt end.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto returned to where Team Eight was originally fighting to find them looking over a defeated and tied up Kamizuru clan. After leaving Kurotsuchi, Naruto decided to do some hunting of his own to kill time. He had more than enough faith in Hinata to know that she would win and worst case scenario she'd summon Critias. "Looks like the battle over here went well." Naruto said happily.

"Same for you" Hinata smiled back noticing that Naruto was basically unharmed. After the Kamizuru ninja surrendered she tied them up with chakra negating wire so they couldn't use ninjutsu and then used some tricks she learned from Ino to make sure they didn't report Critias to Tsuchikage.

"Kuro. What happened to Kuro" Suzumebachi asked nervously. The fact he was there was one thing but to see him basically unharmed was a shock.

"I'm right here Suzu. Don't worry" Kurotsuchi announced walking into the clearing. Outside of a few scratches she was physically fine. Something that shocked everyone who saw her.

"Care to explain why your opponent is relatively unharmed Naruto." Kurenai frowned.

"No because ultimately it doesn't matter." Naruto smiled as he looked towards Kurotsuchi with a feral grin. One that promised her true pain if she made any moves against them.

Kurotsuchi noticed the glance and blushed heavily. Even though Naruto's **King's Command** was gone, the memories of what happened during the time were fresh and there was no guarantee he couldn't and wouldn't use it again. "He's right. You guys won this battle and you're free to do what you want with us." Kurotsuchi said bashfully.

"Alright" Kurenai frowned since something clearly happened between the two and neither party wanted to say something. She did notice the annoyed glare on Hinata's face and realized at the very least she knew what he did.

"I guess all that's left is to find the bikōchū" Shino said calmly. They would've done it earlier but they didn't want to let the Kamizuru escape.

"Not at all." Naruto smiled as he pulled two scrolls from his pocket. Everyone looked on in shock as each scroll had a storage seal with bikōchū written on top.

"Impossible. I thought it only laid one egg at a time." Suzumebachi said in shock.

"She's right. How do you have two scrolls?" Shino questioned.

, "I don't get it either. After I beat Kurotsuchi over there, I went hunting for the Bikochu since I wanted to let you guys finish your fight. Amazingly enough I found the bikōchū and saw it lay two eggs. I grabbed them both and stored them in scrolls so we can safely transport them" Naruto shrugged

"Please. Please give us one." Suzumebachi pleaded hoping that the Leaf would give them one of the bugs. If they were able to bring the bikōchū back to Iwa it would save their clan and it would make up for the humiliating defeat they suffered.

"Why should we." Kiba said angrily. After attacking them like that there was no reason to do anything for them. From the look on Kurenai's face, she agreed.

"Because then Iwa will owe you a favor." Kurotsuchi spoke up figuring that she had nothing to lose.

"Really and you can do that" Kurenai frowned since that was a big deal to have a favor from a Kage.

"As you guys know I'm the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. He might be a stubborn old bastard but I'm one of the few people who can get him to act if I wanted to. Give us one of the bugs and we'll owe you any favor that you can redeem as you please." Kurotsuchi said calmly before bowing towards the group.

Naruto frowned slightly at Kurotsuchi's statement but even he couldn't deny how useful it would be "It's your call Kurenai sensei." Naruto said calmly.

Kurenai was torn and unsure of what to do. On one hand, there was no way to guarantee she would do a thing once they left. On the other hand a favor from a Kage was something they couldn't turn down. "Alright. We'll give you one of the bugs" Kurenai replied.

"Hold on a minute. Why should we trust them? Shinobi are natural liars and who's to say they'll keep their word." Kiba protested.

Naruto walked over to Kurotsuchi and gave her one of the scrolls, "We don't. We can only hope that the fact we spared them is enough to get them to keep their word" Naruto replied with a knowing smile.

Kurotsuchi paused for a moment and blushed heavily before she took the scroll from Naruto, "He's right. I can't speak for Suzu but I'll keep my word" Kurotsuchi said calmly.

Kurenai found it odd that she was blushing so much and she could tell Hinata was getting really annoyed. "Alright. Our mission is done and it's time to go" Kurenai replied sternly. The sooner they left, the better.

"Fine" Kiba said angrily but he had a feeling that Naruto did something while they weren't paying attention. It was a feeling shared by most of the group but it was pointless to call Naruto out on it because he would never answer honestly.

(Scene Skip)

With the mission over, Kurenai wanted to take the long way back so Hinata had more time with Naruto. She was aware that it would likely lead to Naruto and Hinata having sex again but considering what he did for them during the mission it was a small price to pay. Kurenai was alone with Hinata in their tent and she was curious about something. "Hinata why were you so angry with Naruto earlier." Clearly she knew something the rest of them didn't and it bothered her slightly.

Hinata couldn't exactly say that Naruto used a jutsu to take control of Kurotsuchi and that was the reason he was unharmed and no doubt why she agreed to his deal. The only sensei who knew about Naruto's jutsu was Kakashi and the girls did nearly everything they could not to use the various jutsu in public. Honestly it was a bigger secret then using Critias. "Clan business." Hinata replied knowing that her teacher wouldn't push further.

"I see" Kurenai replied since Hinata was technically a part of Naruto's clan now.

Over in the guy's tent it was time for bed and Naruto Kiba and Shino were all relaxing. Unfortunately for Naruto, somebody just couldn't let things go "Hey Naruto how did you beat that lava girl so easily. I mean she gave us a ton of problems but you clearly didn't have a problem." Kiba asked calmly.

"Does it matter Kiba. She was a bad matchup for you guys to begin with." Naruto replied.

"Hey hey I'm just wondering. Plus there was the fact that she was blushing when you gave her the scroll. What's your secret" Kiba pestered hoping Naruto would give in.

"That's enough Kiba. We won and that's it" Shino said firmly. His bugs were focused on Naruto's scent on the way back and nothing was out of the ordinary. There was no reason to doubt him now.

"Alright" Kiba pouted since something about this stunk.

Naruto was pleased to see Kiba put in his place but even more pleased when he got the signal he'd been waiting for the whole time. "Gotta pee" Naruto frowned as he left the group. Naruto went a decent distance away from the group and smiled before making a shadow clone dressed in his typical outfit but without his flak jacket or Red Fury. It wouldn't need them were he was going.

"You're playing a dangerous game. You know that right" clone Naruto frowned.

"Yeah I know but Kiba isn't wrong to not trust them. Call this my assurance" The real Naruto chuckled.

"You really should go yourself boss." The clone suggested.

"Yeah but Shino and Kiba don't trust me. If I smell like Kurotsuchi on the way back, it'll give me more headaches then I need" The real Naruto sighed.

"Alright" the clone smiled before using the Hirashin to go handle its business.

(Unknown Town)

Kurotsuchi Iwa was not a happy person as she moved into a private alleyway in the town she and the others were staying in. Though their mission to retrieve the bikōchū was a success, the way things played out was certainly a failure in her books. Instead of being dressed in her Iwa clothes that she wore during the mission, she was in a red sleeveless top with a black knee length skirt along with some regular sneakers. She hated acting like this but there was a reason for her current appearance. Focusing some chakra onto her hand her expression soured as she prepared mentally for the person she was meeting.

All of the sudden Naruto appeared in the alleyway and he had a big smile on his face, "Not bad and you actually came without weapons." Naruto smiled.

"Well that was the deal wasn't it" Kurotsuchi fumed as she thought back to that forest once more.

 _Flashback_

Around twenty-five minutes had passed since Kurotsuchi found herself under Naruto's control and she was nearly free. "Damn that Namikaze. When I get out of this he'll pay." Kurotsuchi cursed having re-dressed once Naruto left.

"Is that so" Naruto smiled appearing in front of her again using the Hirashin.

"What do you want you bastard? I gave up like you wanted." Kurotsuchi growled. It was bad enough that he humiliated her and left her to rot, but now he was back and still at her mercy.

"Oh relax. I came here to make a deal with you." Naruto smiled with a vicious grin on his face.

Kurotsuchi looked at him nervously, "Why would you make a deal with me. I'm still under your control for around five minutes" Kurotsuchi countered. She was extremely worried he came back for one last bit of humiliation.

"You're right that I could just control you but that would be too easy" Kurotsuchi winced slightly at the news, "But that would be no fun in this case" Naruto smiled as it reached into his pocket and revealed two scrolls that had the symbol for Bikochu on them.

"Is that!" Kurotsuchi's eyes widened.

"Yes that's the Bikochu. Somehow it laid two eggs and while I can't explain it. We only need one." Naruto smiled knowing she would get the picture.

"So what do I have to do to get the other one?" Kurotsuchi said bitterly. He would give her the bikōchū, that much was clear but it would come at a price.

Naruto's lips widened into a savage grin since she was right that he was going to get his pound of flesh for the bug, "When you guys make your way back to Iwa I imagine you're going to find a town to relax in. Once you do that I want you to find an alleyway where we won't be disturbed. Once you do that I'll come find you and we can complete the negotiation.

Kurotsuchi was utterly furious at him because he was essentially asking for her body in exchange for the bug, "You're a real bastard you know that" the Iwa princess scowled.

"Maybe, but there's no telling what you guys would've done if you were in my position." Naruto replied.

Kurotsuchi cursed internally because he was right, "Fine you rotten bastard" Kurotsuchi conceded. This was how the ninja world was and if she had to take one for the team. She'd do it.

"Good. All you need to do is focus your chakra on the mark and that'll be my signal. The range won't be a problem either which is why this was such a good jutsu." Naruto smirked since this would be quite a lot of fun for him.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened since she didn't know about that particular function but nodded her approval. Luckily for her nobody would know what happened outside of them and he seemed like the type to keep secrets.

 _Flashback end_

"You're right but I have to admit I like your idea way better. I imagine it was your way of trying to wriggle out of our deal." Naruto smiled remembering Kurotsuchi's favor idea.

"Yeah it was. I'm not gonna lose my virginity in some alley." Kurotsuchi retorted. This was humiliating enough as it was.

"Alright" Naruto smiled as he walked up to Kurotsuchi and grabbed the hand with the Hirashin mark.

"I thought you weren't going to fuck me." Kurotsuchi said angrily wondering why he was doing that.

Naruto smiled as he pressed her hand and the Hirashin mark revealed itself before being destroyed much to Kurotsuchi's shock, "I wasn't. I'm simply removing the Hirashin symbol so you can't copy it once you get back to Iwa **"** clone Naruto smiled.

Kurotsuchi mentally cursed since she was hoping somebody could find the mark on her body and use it to really screw over the Leaf. Seems he was way ahead of her in that regards, "So am I done." Kurotsuchi grumbled hoping her humiliation would end right there.

"Yes" Naruto smiled as he walked away with a smile on his face. He would've gone through with his fun but if he did there was a fear that Kurotsuchi wouldn't offer up the favor. Plus he was a clone and he couldn't properly enjoy her the way the original no doubt wanted to.

"You really should leave some leverage of some kind." Kurotsuchi warned. With the Hirashin gone and the bikōchū in her possession there was no reason for her to keep her end of the bargain

"Who says I haven't" clone Naruto replied before vanishing in a shunshin

Kurotsuchi frowned before making her way back to the hotel. She was going to keep her word regardless but the fact he still had something on her was disturbing. At least this horror show was coming to an end.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto relaxed in his room glad that the mission with Team Eight was over. The best part for him was the genius move that his clone made on his behalf. Just before removing the Hirashin mark, his clone used the Temptation's touch jutsu on Kurotsuchi without her realizing it. How she got rid of the lust it would give her was an amusement for another day but when his door opened and Tenten walked in he had to focus on other matters. Hinata wasn't the only one he neglected over the last month and he had some making out to do with the weapon mistress.

"Welcome back" Tenten smiled glad to see him again. Much like Hinata she was on a lot of missions to make sure she was ready for the chunin exams and she didn't have much Naruto time.

"Hey to you too." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I hear Hinata and you had sex by a waterfall." Tenten smiled.

"Uh huh." Naruto smirked knowing what his lover was getting at.

"Can you show me" Tenten said happily hoping that Naruto marked the area with the Hirashin.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled before getting up grabbing Tenten and going back to said waterfall for even more fun. It was good to be him and although he didn't get to enjoy Kurotsuchi this time around. It was only a matter of time until he did

That's it for Chapter 32 and the end of the Bikochu arc. This one was tougher to write then I care for but it is what it is. Next chapter Anko leads Naruto on a simple mission to the Sea Country but for Anko it's anything but simple.

AN: For those who pay attention to the fillers it means I'm skipping a bunch of stuff in favor of Isaribi's mission. Trust me you'll like what I do.


	35. Snake and the Sea Country

Chapter 33 The Snake and the Sea Country

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Naruto's mansion)

The sun shone on yet another day for Naruto Uzumaki and the last few months were bittersweet in every aspect of the word. Bitter because of the fact that Naruto had failed a few crucial missions, but sweet because he was able to celebrate another high profile addition to his harem. The bikōchū mission was an obvious success, but somebody managed to steal the clothing that Tsunade was planning to use to track him. Luckily for Naruto, he found a group of people that were running from the gang of a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist named Raiga and brought them back to the Leaf village. The hope was that he could help them find Kisame who could give them information on Orochimaru. That hope faded when Raiga killed himself after feeling like he was betrayed by his partner Ranmaru.

After a small bounty hunter's mission that taught Naruto a lesson about honor, he made his way to the Land of Birds with Neji and Tenten where he ran into Toki, the daughter of the previous Daimyo. At first she was disguised as her brother Saiga, because she felt that they wouldn't accept her as ruler if she was a man. After a miniature coupe d'état, Toki was able to regain control of the country and the confidence of her people. Naruto's reward for his role in helping Toki was a second daimyo in his collection and that made up for the failure of his recent missions.

"Good morning Naruto" a naked Ino said happily before kissing him on the lips. Despite living with Naruto, she would admit that she hasn't spent much time with him due to their busy schedules.

"How are you Ino" Naruto smiled back enjoying Ino's naked form particularly the dragon tattoo on her left arm. When he first came to Ino to test his new jutsu, he never imagined that he would be in the situation he was in now. Before he was a guy who couldn't get his crush, Ino's best friend Sakura, to give him the time of day and now he had a mansion and had girls all over the elemental nations and he owed it all to the girl next to him.

"I'm good but I should probably get going since missions will start soon. One of those things we have to do as genin" Ino teased since Naruto's clones and chunin status meant that he didn't have to worry nearly as much about missions.

"Alright" Naruto replied kissing her once again before she got up to leave.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto found himself in Tsunade's office ready for another mission but so far nobody else was there, "So Lady Hokage what do you have for me this time." Naruto wondered. Considering his recent record, he was nervous for once.

"Come on in" Tsunade smiled and the door opened to reveal a surprising combination in Anko Ino and Fu.

"Well this is a surprising team." Naruto admitted not expecting that at all. He didn't mind since he rarely saw Anko and he didn't have a chance to properly speak with Fu since she joined his old team.

Tsunade smiled before staring at the group. "Recently, the Sea Country has been dealing with a mysterious creature sinking the ships leaving the port. We've been assigned to go there and stop them." Tsunade explained.

Naruto couldn't help but look at the Hokage curiously since this didn't really make sense. "Why us Lady Hokage, wouldn't this be a perfect mission for the Hidden Mist." Naruto wondered. It was a fair question since the Leaf had an agreement with the Mist to give any water-based missions to the Hidden Mist Village in exchange for allowing the Leaf to keep Zabuza.

"It's because this mission involves our old friend Orochimaru and I figured you in particular would want to stick it to him" Tsunade revealed causing Fu and Ino to gasp.

"That's right kiddies" Anko spoke up. "Orochimaru took me to the Sea Country on many occasions when I was learning under him. The chances of him being involved in this mission were very high." Anko explained.

"Got it" the three ninja said simultaneously.

"You've got an hour to prepare for the mission so get going." Anko said calmly.

"Right" the three replied. If Orochimaru was involved they'd need to take this seriously.

(Scene Skip)

The team was taking a small break in the Land of Tea since they wanted to be at full strength the moment they arrived in the Sea Country. Because Naruto helped the Wasabi regain their control of the small country, they were staying at a very nice hotel and each of them had a private room. Naruto was currently in front of Anko's room and he was going to send a clone to Fu and Ino so each girl had some alone time with him. Even though the Wasabi leader promised that they wouldn't be disturbed, you could never be too careful. "Hey Anko are you up" Naruto said calmly.

"Come on in gaki" Anko yelled out and when he walked inside he was met with a glorious sight. Anko was on the bed in just a pair of purple panties and her marvelous body was on full display. Unfortunately, Anko was so focused on the tattoo on her neck that he couldn't appreciate the moment.

"You still aren't over it are you?" Naruto asked rhetorically, well aware of the damage that Orochimaru had done to those under him. Tayuya still had occasional night terrors from her time with Orochimaru and on more than one occasion, he had to send a clone her way in order to help her during one of her team's mission. Kin wasn't nearly as bad but like Tayuya she had her share of struggles.

"How can I not be!?" Anko cried out in a frightening show of emotion from her. All of her hopes and dreams as a ninja were shattered and Orochimaru left her as a broken girl.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said solemnly before walking over to Anko and wrapping his arms around her. One of the perils of his large harem was the fact that he couldn't spend quality time with all of them. Luckily for him, Tsunade seemed to help out by putting him on missions with his girls as much as possible.

"It's not your fault Naruto he fooled everybody. I'm just mad that I'm the one who took heat from everybody" Anko replied turning around to kiss him on the cheek. Anko could appreciate Naruto's efforts and knew he was trying his best for her.

"Alright but let me at least make you feel good" Naruto smiled.

"Sure" Anko replied with a smile. It's been some time since she was with Naruto and she was going to enjoy it.

 **LEMON START:**

Naruto pushed Anko back onto the bed and quickly captured her lips in a fiercesome kiss. The pair's clash of tongues was brutal and it lasted for close to three minutes before Naruto pulled away leaving a large trail of saliva in his make. "You always were the best kisser Anko" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah but something's wrong with this picture. I'm the only one naked" Anko smiled lustfully her earlier annoyance slowly fading.

"Oh right" Naruto smiled as he got off the bed and stripped himself revealing his naked body and his throbbing erection.

"That's much better, now come to mama." Anko smiled lying back on the bed and pulling her shapely breasts apart making it very clear what she wanted.

"Alright and I'll give you your second favorite snack" Naruto said with a lustful grin on his face as he got back on top of Anko placing his hips right on her stomach and sliding his member right in between Anko's shapely breasts.

"Don't worry Naruto. I don't bite" Anko teased as she slid her breasts up and down Naruto's large pole using a little bit of her tongue each time.

"Damn your boobjobs are the best Anko" Naruto moaned happily as Anko's breasts and tongue work stimulated him marvelously.

"Hinata would be sad to hear you say that" Anko teased letting her tongue tease his member beautifully. What Naruto didn't know that Hinata actually came to visit her on occasion to get help with her boobjobs in order to please him more.

"She knows you're better" Naruto smiled deciding that he couldn't keep things like this or Anko would slowly get the advantage over him.

"So how about we up the ante" Anko taunted knowing that there was one area where she and Naruto always made it interesting.

"Sixty-nine it is" Naruto smiled spinning himself so his face was above Anko's panties and his member was right in front of Anko's mouth.

"That's what I'm talking about" Anko grinned.

"Then let's get started" Naruto smiled reaching for Anko's panties and sliding them halfway down her legs exposing her soaked snatch.

"Only our natural skills or is chakra fair game." Anko wondered since Naruto did have a habit of using chakra during foreplay

"Natural skills" Naruto smiled as he slid his tongue into Anko's snatch.

"Your funeral blondie" Anko smiled as she opened her mouth and moved up in order to envelop Naruto's 11 inch member. Orochimaru may have been a terrible human being, but she did pick up a few things and one of them was a mastery of deep throating things. In Anko's case, it was cocks instead of swords.

"Damn, I forgot how good you are" Naruto groaned as Anko managed to get his full length inside her. As Anko moved up and down his length, Naruto grunted because her tongue work was just as good as always.

"Damn right" Anko smiled as she continued her efforts, already managing to get a little bit of pre-cum from Naruto.

"This is gonna be fun" Naruto smiled sliding his own tongue in and out of Anko's snatch her juices slowly beginning to form. For five long minutes, the pair fought an intense battle with Anko bobbing up and down Naruto's snatch and Naruto's tongue darting inside Anko's snatch stimulating her folds with incredible skill.

"Hey Anko I think that's enough" Naruto smiled deciding that it was time to get to the real deal. Anko's response was grabbing Naruto's hips and flipping him so he was on the bed and Anko was on top again shocking Naruto at how dexterous.

"Sounds good to me" Anko smiled as she quickly got above Naruto's length and impaled herself on his snatch before he could react.

"Damn" Naruto grunted not expecting Anko to move that quickly. Anko always was one of his more impressive lovers and as she began to move up and down his shaft he was quickly losing control of the situation.

"Come on blondie. I thought you were going to make me feel good." Anko taunted. Sure she was feeling great but she needed more.

"You asked for it" Naruto replied springing up so his face was level with Anko's and latching onto Anko's hardened left nipple with her tongue.

"Oh yeah!" Anko said happily as Naruto hammered her snatch while licking her left nipple and fondling her right one.

"That better Anko" Naruto smiled.

"Oh yeah, I love your tongue work." Anko said happily focused on naruto's ministrations instead of her return to the Sea Country.

"Good" Naruto smiled back as the ministrations continued for the next ten minutes with Naruto switching nipples every few minutes to keep it

"Naruto I'm about to cum" Anko yelled out happily.

"Good because I am too" Naruto smiled back glad that her release was about to arrive. A few wild thrusts later and it was time.

"I'm cumming!" Anko yelled happily spraying her juices all over Naruto's member and that was enough for the blonde.

"Here we go Anko" Naruto smiled before painting Anko's womb with his seed. For Anko, this was exactly what she needed and for Naruto it was a nice chance to reconnect with one of his oldest lovers.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

The group arrived in the Sea Country around noon the next day. It was decided that Anko would meet with the people who gave them the mission, while Ino Fu and Naruto went out to get information from the townspeople. His information gathering wasn't going to well until he heard somebody say, "Get away demon". Quickly moving to the source, he saw a bunch of little kids going after a young girl with a bag of groceries that was around his age if not a year younger. She had purple hair and black eyes with no pupils. She wore a blue sleeveless tunic blouse with brown shorts and a yellow sash around her face along with some sandals. What Naruto instantly noticed was the bandages wrapped around her body.

"What's going on here" Naruto said coldly as he walked towards the group.

"Mister this girl is a demon." One of the kids revealed.

"Why do you say that" Naruto replied calmly. Due to his own past he was particularly curious about this.

"People in this village were getting 'spirited away' and never coming back. This girl came back and she had those weird bandages. She must be a demon" the kid continued.

"I see" Naruto replied calmly as the girl flinched. She was clearly aware of his head band and sword so this could end ugly for her.

"So mister can you help us with her" another kid said calmly.

"Sure, now run along kids." Naruto said calmly using some small focused killing intent so the girl wouldn't move as he got rid of the kids.

"Okay" the kids replied happily leaving Naruto alone with her.

"I won't let you hurt me" the girl replied calmly.

Naruto went over to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder so she realized he was doing no harm, "I did all of that to get those kids away. Why don't you show me where you live so we can talk?" Naruto said calmly.

"No" the girl yelled before running away. Naruto would've followed but he placed a Hirashin seal on her earlier. She wasn't going anywhere that he wouldn't know about.

"Seems like I solved our little problem" Naruto smiled. He was no fool and that girl was almost certainly the person attacking the ships but the question was how she did it and why.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto Anko Ino and Fu sat in Naruto's room at the inn they were staying in during their time in the Sea Country. "What did you guys learn?" Anko said calmly wanting to find out what the group learned.

Ino was the first to speak, "Over the last few years a bunch of people have vanished under similar circumstances. The villagers called it being 'spirited away because they believed these people were taken by some monster they call the kaima."

"Did those people happen to try to visit Demon Island?" Anko said coldly. The Land of the Sea was made up of Four Islands. Mother Island Demon Island Jiro Island and Taro Island. They were currently on Mother Island and Orochimaru actually abandoned her on Jiro Island, a fact she hid from the group earlier and that included Naruto.

"That's right, apparently only one person was able to return from that and the villagers really don't like her." Fu added the feeling she got when the villagers spoke about the girl reminded her of how she felt back in Taki.

Now it was Naruto's turn and given what the other girls revealed, his thoughts were confirmed, "I met that person earlier today. She's a young girl around our age with purple hair and bandages over her body." Naruto revealed.

"I see" Anko said calmly the gears of her mind slowly spinning.

"So what now" Ino wondered.

"We wait, since I'm curious why this girl is doing this in the first place." Anko said calmly.

"What do you mean" Fu interjected.

"I'd bet a month's worth of dango that the girl that you're talking about was part of some experiment involving Orochimaru or somebody working for him. In addition to stopping her, we need to figure out who she's working with" Anko explained.

"Leave that to me. When I met the girl, I put the Hirashin seal on her shoulder. I can talk to her and find out more." Naruto smiled. This was going to be pretty simple.

"Alright Naruto, just keep your pants on this time. You have this thing with enemy ninja where they go from foes to fuck buddies pretty easily." Anko teased causing Fu and Ino to chuckle particularly Fu who was charmed into Naruto's pants during one such mission. Granted they weren't enemies but she knew what it was like to run into Naruto randomly and join him in bed.

"Whatever" Naruto replied flatly. Focusing on the Hirashin he noticed that she was alone and making some stew. This would be simple.

(Scene Skip)

As Naruto appeared in front of her, the young woman immediately got into a defensive stance. "What are you doing here ninja?" the young woman shouted the earlier decorum having been lost.

"Relax. I came here to talk." Naruto smiled. The fact she was so defensive was a bit refreshing but it also meant that Anko's theory was right.

"Alright" the girl replied relaxing herself. If he wanted her dead there was no doubt in her mind she would be.

"I know that you're the one who's attacking the ships" Naruto revealed causing the girl to flinch. "I'm more worried about the people who you're working for instead of you?" Naruto explained.

"Okay."

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll leave" Naruto revealed and just as he wanted the girl began to explain herself. It turns out that her name was Isaribi and just as Anko suspected, she was working for a man named Amachi, who promised that he was working on a cure for what happened to her and that she needed to attack the ships in order for him to get the money. It was cruel, but it had to be done.

"So there you have it" the now named Isaribi said nervously. There was no way of knowing what happened now that he got the information he needed.

"I see" Naruto frowned. He had to save Isaribi from Amachi and he was sure that the Leaf Village would help her once they managed to free her from Amachi's grasp. She was so much like Fu and him that it was terrifying.

"So what will you do now?" Isaribi said nervously.

"For now I'm gonna return to my team but I'm planning to free you Isaribi" Naruto said with a smile before hugging the young girl.

"Why would you save a monster like me?" Isaribi cried out not used to the kindness.

"Because you're not a real monster, TRUST ME" Naruto replied before using the Hirashin to leave.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto returned to his room and was pleasantly surprised to find Fu waiting for him in some blue long sleeved pajamas with bugs all over them. "How did it go" Fu smiled standing at the edge of Naruto's bed.

"It was interesting." Naruto said calmly not sure how best to explain it.

"How so" Fu wondered innocently.

"She reminds me of well… us." Naruto admitted.

"Oh" Fu wondered with intrigue as Naruto began to explain Isaribi's situation. Once it was over, Fu knew exactly what was going through Naruto's head.

"You're gonna save her huh?" Fu said with a smile.

"Oh yeah and we can have her stay with Anko. They'd be perfect for each other." Naruto acknowledged.

Fu felt herself fall even more in love with Naruto since he was not only thinking about Isaribi, but about Anko who was struggling. "We can worry about that in the morning. Right now you have something else to focus on." Fu said with her tone turning lustful.

"And what would that be" Naruto asked rhetorically as he pulled off his chunin vest before walking up to Fu and lifting her up into the air by her hips.

"Looks like you already know" Fu smiled before Naruto silenced her lips with a kiss. Both knew how the night would play out and both were perfectly okay with that. Yesterday was Anko's night for Naruto and the pair discussed her new life with Team Seven. Tonight it was her turn and she wasn't going to miss out.

(Unknown area)

While the real Naruto enjoyed Fu's body, one of Naruto's shadow clones was in Fu's room watching her via the Hirashin mark. The young woman left her hut and made her way down to the beach before vanishing into a cave. Before long she made her way to a large alcove where Isaribi finally stopped and looked around to ensure she was alone.

'What are you up to Isaribi' Naruto thought to himself but he got his answer when Isaribi seemed to focus herself and her bandages were forced away as she became a green humanoid-fish with a large fin on top floppy ears and her hands were webbed, no doubt to increase her speed in the water. He watched her quickly make her way towards what he assumed was Demon Island and no doubt the location of this Amachi's hideout.

(Scene Skip)

Eventually Isaribi made her way to the island where she was met by somebody he knew very well and didn't really like. "Hello Isaribi, it's good to see you" Yoroi Akado smiled. He was wearing a simple gray-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and apparently had long black hair along with his coke bottle glasses. Yoroi was one of Kabuto's teammates and while he didn't know what he could do, it confirmed that Orochimaru was involved.

"Where is Amachi?" Isaribi wondered. She considered telling him about the man she saw but decided not to because she didn't completely trust them.

"He's working on your cure as we speak. Just keep doing what you're told and you'll get it soon" Yoroi revealed.

Naruto mentally frowned since he knew the man would never actually cure her. That was an old scam and an obvious one to him. Unfortunately for her, Isaribi was desperate.

"Okay" Isaribi said nervously.

"Good girl. Now go get some rest." Yoroi smiled. Naruto stopped watching since he doubted he'd get any more information and dispelled.

Scene Skip)

The next morning, the girls all met in Naruto's room in order to discuss what he learned. Fu and Naruto were still cuddling together after their night of hot sex and Ino and Anko didn't mind too much. "So what's the word lover boy?" Anko teased.

Naruto took the lover boy comment in stride and revealed what he learned from his short meeting with Isaribi and night time spying, "Yesterday I met with Isaribi and confirmed that she was the one attacking the ships."

"Do you know how she does it and who she's working for." Anko wondered.

"Yes. Last night I had a clone spying on her using the Hirashin mark. It turns out she's able to transform into a sea creature and she's working with Kabuto's former teammate Yoroi Akado and a man named Amachi

"Of course it's that bastard." Anko groaned a scowl clearly on her face.

"Who is this Amachi guy Anko-sensei" Fu asked nervously since he was clearly the bigger fish. Anko never had a true scowl on her face unless something bad was going on and this was definitely a true scowl.

"Amachi was a scientist who worked for Orochimaru, he was in charge of this base the last time I was there. If he's involved your friend is almost certainly in trouble." Anko said coldly.

"Not really, I already have a plan." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, and what's that" Anko said with intrigue. Naruto clearly had a plan and his were particularly vicious.

"While you girls protect the ships, I can sneak onto the base and destroy it. Amachi seems like the greedy type and he'll want to show up eventually."

"What about this girl you mentioned and Yoroi Akado" Ino wondered. While the girl was a minor problem, Yoroi was a teammate of Kabuto's and capturing him would be wise

"Use any means necessary to capture her but not kill her. As for Yoroi Akado, kill him since he'll probably have a counter to all of our interrogation techniques" Anko ordered. She knew the type of damage that Orochimaru could do to a person and she was determined to help her like the Third did back in the day.

"Alright" Ino smiled since she knew exactly what to do.

"We move out in an hour, so get ready guys." Anko smirked.

(With real Naruto)

While Ino and the gang met with the ships. Naruto made his way towards Demon Island on Timaeus's back. Naruto's job was to get into Amachi's base and after getting any information he could on Isaribi's transformation, destroy the base. "I love these missions." Naruto smiled.

" **I agree. We get to destroy the enemy base and there's nobody to stop us." Timaeus added.**

"Ino can deal with Isaribi using Latias and Fu should have no problem with Yoroi Akado." Naruto smiled.

" **Yes and no doubt Amachi will be there as well."**

Naruto frowned at the mention of the mad scientist but figured that Anko could deal with him. "Yeah but he's a minor problem" Naruto smiled as they came closer and closer to Demon island.

(Scene Skip)

Once he arrived on Demon Island, it didn't take Naruto long to find the hidden base thanks to having watched Isaribi earlier. Walking through the base, he noticed all the test tubes and wondered just what all of it was about. "Damn this guy Amachi must be twisted." Naruto grunted.

"Oh Naruto, you should know very well that most of this isn't Amachi's work." a voice said out of nowhere. It was a cold voice that Naruto was very familiar with.

"Orochimaru but how" Naruto gasped as the figure came into view. The person was wearing a long white medical robe and bandages were over half of his face but the voice was definitely the snake Sannin's.

"Hiding my scent from those who would seek me is child's play. I'm more curious how you discovered this base. Yoroi was very careful and that girl that Amachi is playing with wasn't followed"

"Don't worry about that Orochimaru. Just focus on the fact that I'm gonna kill your right now." Naruto growled as he reached for Red Fury.

"I am merely a clone young Naruto. The real me is far away from here. I am curious how you'll deal with the rest of my experiments since this base is no longer necessary." Orochimaru chuckled as he snapped his fingers and a large group of animals appeared.

"You think those are enough to take me out" Naruto smiled.

"No but they'll serve as a nice distraction while Amachi and the others go after your teammates." Orochimaru smiled as the animals made their way towards Naruto.

"Then the jokes on you Orochimaru. Anko and the others aren't some helpless girls." Naruto smiled as he unsheathed his blade.

"We'll see" Orochimaru smiled as the clone vanished in mud leaving Naruto with all the monsters.

" **Do you want my help Naruto" Timaeus asked nervously.**

"Nah, I got this" Naruto smiled nonchalantly as he started flipping through hand signs as the various beasts around him charged. **Wind style: Savage Storm"** Out of nowhere a torrent of wind chakra appeared in the room and slashed at the various beasts with Naruto in the middle of the maelstrom calm as can be. In a flash all the beasts were killed and Naruto was left alone.

" **I see" Timaeus smiled.**

"Now let's destroy this base." Naruto smiled as he set about the special seals that he would use to destroy the base.

(With Ino and Anko)

While Naruto made his way towards the base, Ino Anko and Fu stood with the lead ship preparing to deal with the Kaima, the group was well aware of what was coming and they were ready. "Okay girls, we know for a fact that Amachi is gonna be here along with his toy." Anko smiled.

"Yeah and I'll bet that Yoroi guy is coming too. What does he do again?" Ino asked nervously since she didn't remember him from the exams.

"We never saw because he quit before the finals. Fu, your job will be to fight him and Ino will deal with our kaima friend. Amachi is mine" Anko ordered with a savage grin on her face.

"Got it" Fu nodded. The girls wanted to prove themselves in this mission knowing that Naruto was watching.

"Girls we're almost ready." the captain yelled out.

"Ino you're on" Anko smiled looking forward to the next part.

"Right" Ino smiled hopping onto the water and smiling because she was going to enjoy this.

"What is she doing" the captain wondered though when he noticed Anko's savage grin he shuddered.

"We're fighting a monster with a monster." Anko smiled watching Ino slide her blood against the mark o her arm.

" **Rise** **Latias"** Ino shouted as she slammed her head against the water. The captain looked on in shock as the red dragon Latias appeared.

" **Are you ready Ino" Latias smiled.**

"Oh yeah" Ino smiled hopping on Latias's head. The time had come and Ino was looking forward to showing off her new strength.

(Scene Skip)

The group got halfway across the sea before Latias stopped moving. "What's wrong Latias" Ino said nervously as she ships followed in turn.

" **We have guests on the way. One female moving quickly underwater, with a few males not far behind." Latias explained.**

Ino smiled since her role was simple. "Hey Latias once that girl is in range. I want you to grab her with your psychic powers." Ino ordered.

" **Are you sure"**

"Yes I'm sure" Ino smiled as the group kept moving. All of the sudden the eyes of Ino's dragon lit up and an orb of energy appeared from the water. In the middle of that orb was Isaribi in her kaima form.

"Naruto wasn't kidding she really does look like a half-fish" Ino said in shock.

"Get me out of here" Isaribi screamed as she tried to break the orb. All of the sudden she was brought in front of Latias.

" **I suggest you calm down." Latias warned sternly and Isaribi stayed quiet out of fear**

"We're not out of the woods yet" Anko warned as a large fireball moved towards them.

"I got it" Fu yelled as she started quickly flashing through hand signs. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** As the water dragon hit the fireball it was immediately clear that more opponents were waiting for them.

"Not bad at all" Yoroi Akado smirked.

"I agree" a new figure said with a smile. He had dirty gray hair with a small ponytail in the back with beady eyes. He was wearing a standard lab coat over a purple button-up shirt and white pants.

"Amachi" Anko growled angrily.

"I'd love to chat Anko but" Amachi started to say before the group heard a large explosion.

"What the" Yoroi gasped as they looked towards the source of the explosion and saw Demon Island lit aflame.

"Looks like your research is gone Amachi" Anko taunted loving the fact that Naruto destroyed the base. The problem was Amachi wasn't as bothered by it as she thought.

"That's fine because my research may have been destroyed but I got what I needed already." Amachi smiled before catching everybody off guard by transforming into a sea like creature just like Isaribi.

"You gotta be kidding me" Ino said in shock. This changed everything and not in a good way.

"That's right. Thanks to Isaribi I was able to work out all the kinks in the transformation. Now I'll kill all of you AND her." Amachi scowled.

"No" Isaribi cried in anguish because she was betrayed yet again.

"That's quite enough from you Amachi" Naruto frowned appearing next to Ino.

"I see. So the nine tails brat is the one who destroyed my base." Amachi scowled.

"That's right and if you don't mind I'm going to take Isaribi with me." Naruto smiled. A quick nod towards Latias and the dragon dropped the young woman into his arms.

"Not gonna stay around Naruto" Ino teased.

"Nope. You girls will be just fine" Naruto smiled.

"Then get going blondie" Anko smiled.

"See ya snaky" Naruto retorted before vanishing with Isaribi in his arms.

"Boss should we go after them" Yoroi asked Amachi nervously.

"No. We don't need her anymore" Amachi smiled as he looked towards Anko Ino and Fu.

"What about this creature" Yoroi said nervously.

"I've got it" Amachi smiled before biting his finger.

"Brace yourselves he's about to summon something." Anko warned.

" **SUMMONING"** Amachi roared and an odd water beast appeared in front of the group.

"If that's your best hope, this will be easy. Latias finish him." Ino scoffed jumping off her dragon so it could attack without fear.

Latias nodded before charging the beast with a blue glow of energy, **"DRAGON RUSH"** As Latias slammed into the beast. Ino expected it to be instantly destroyed but unfortunately it reformed.

"Impossible" Ino exclaimed not expecting the beast to be able to regenerate.

"You have bigger problems girlie" Yoroi shouted appearing behind her out of nowhere.

"Shit" Ino cursed before Yoroi wrapped his arms around her trapping her in place.

" **Ino" Latias screamed**

"Your chakra is mine" Yoroi taunted before starting to drain her chakra just for Ino to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Nice try buddy but you won't be getting any chakra today." Fu said happily with her jinchuriki cloak open and one tail behind her while Ino appeared on Latias' back relatively unharmed.

"You little brat" Yoroi growled angry that he was trapped.

"That was close, thanks Latias" Ino said nervously. Just before Yoroi got her Latias used Psycho Shift to switch Ino with a clone Latias hid on her back.

"Lucky break" Amachi scowled.

"Maybe" Anko smiled as she confronted Amachi at last.

(With Naruto)

While the girls were taking care of Amachi. Naruto was dealing with an extremely upset Isaribi who was crying after being brought back to Naruto's room. "I'm sorry Isaribi" Naruto said solemnly. There wasn't any other way to say it and he felt guilty because he didn't tell her about Amachi's obvious betrayal earlier.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Nobody would help a demon like me." Isaribi cried out. She was always hesitant around Amachi and now she had proof of his treachery. To think she was being used for his cruel gains.

"Your wrong Isaribi" Naruto frowned as Isaribi looked at him with tears in her eyes having reverted to her previous form.

"How can somebody love somebody like me" Isaribi said solemnly taking off her bandages so Naruto could see the scars on her face.

"Because people loved a guy like me" Naruto frowned before activating the nine tailed cloak.

"How!" Isaribi said in shock.

"When I was only a few minutes old, I had the Kyuubi sealed in my stomach. Yeah I had problems and a lot of people hated me." Naruto revealed.

Isaribi's eyes widened since even she heard of the nine tailed and its attack on the Leaf Village. Now his words earlier made sense along with his desire to help her. "What did you do?"

"I pranked everybody." Naruto smiled.

"Really" Isaribi laughed not expecting that at all.

"Oh yeah. Luckily for me, I eventually found people who would look after me and now here I am." Naruto smiled remembering Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei and how much they helped him.

"Do you think I can find people like that?" Isaribi asked nervously. If he could find people to help her, surely she could.

Naruto smiled since his plan had worked, "No doubt and I'll help you"

"Okay" Isaribi smiled again.

"Now why don't you get some rest since my friends should be done soon enough?" Naruto smiled. Isaribi nodded and went back to her room. As Naruto sat there waiting he was curious how the battle was going.

(Anko and crew)

"This guy's getting on my nerves" Anko groaned as she fought against Amachi. Sure he wasn't anything special but water style users were a tough matchup

"I would've expected more from Orochimaru's old pupil but I guess not." Amachi taunted.

"I'll show you" Anko cursed but internally she didn't have many options.

" **Maybe I can be of assistance." A voice said in Anko's head catching me off guard.**

'What the heck are you' Anko replied mentally.

" **I am Gyarados, consider me your dragon." The creature replied.**

'I told Naruto I didn't want a dragon' Anko replied with a hint of annoyance.

" **Yes you did but the Uzumaki heir isn't responsible for this. At any rate, I can help you right now if you wish and we can discuss the particulars later."**

Anko realized that she was in trouble and figured that if the creature could help, she would give it a try. 'Why not? I assume that I just press my blood against Naruto's mark.' Anko said calmly.

" **Correct" Gyarados smiled.**

"Here we go" Anko smiled leaving the mental world and biting her finger.

"You must be insane. Summoning one of your snakes in the water is foolhardy." Amachi lectured.

"I'm Orochimaru's pupil so crazy is what I do" Anko smiled swiping against her mark. 'Let's see what you got Gyarados.' Anko thought to herself. Remembering that instead of saying summoning like usual the girls have their own chants and quickly came up with her own. **"Rampage Gyarados"** Anko roared pressing her hand against the sea water.

"What!" Amachi yelled since this clearly was a new summoning.

"Time to go" Yoroi frowned realizing that the battle had turned and he was not willing to die the way he knew Amachi soon would.

"What are you saying" Fu scowled wanting to show off some more. So far she was doing pretty well and she wanted to win.

"I'm saying that my loyalty isn't to this guy." Yoroi frowned before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Damn" Fu pouted ending her transformation knowing that the battle was over.

Over with Ino, Latias wasn't pleased at the new revelation, **"Did she just say Gyarados" Latias said nervously.**

"What's wrong Latias" Ino asked nervously as the pair stared down the water creature that Amachi summoned.

" **We need to move now" Latias said nervously teleporting towards the ships that were still nearby.**

"What's going on Latias" Ino said nervously watching her dragon create a large protective shield. Ino got her answer when a large creature appeared from the sea and swallowed Amachi's water creature whole sending a large rush of water towards the ships that Latias was able to block and the focus turned towards Gyarados. It was a large serpentine like Chinese style dragon. It was mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white, dorsal fins. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It had one barbel on each side of its face.

"What have you done?" Amachi gasped realizing that his secret weapon was gone.

"Cool" Anko smiled as what she assumed was Gyarados swam towards her.

" **Greetings Lady Anko I am Gyarados and it's an honor to serve you" Gyarados said happily his voice was gruff but that was fine for Anko.**

"Oh I'm going to like you" Anko smiled viciously turning towards a panicking Amachi.

"Stay away from me" Amachi panicked as he started to run on the water.

"Get em" Anko said viciously.

" **Yes Lady Anko" Gyarados replied before ducking under the water again.**

Anko watched gleefully as Amachi ran away and even though he was a fair distance away, Gyarados rose from the sea to devour him just as he had the water creature from before. Luckily, there was no rush of water this time. "That was beautiful" Anko smiled with glee knowing that Amachi would never harm another person again.

"Well mission accomplished" Ino smiled as the group returned to the ships. Anko had her revenge and the mission was successful. Overall a very good day

(Scene Skip)

Naruto smiled as Anko Ino and Fu walked into Naruto's room. "Congratulations on a successful mission." Naruto smiled.

Isaribi noticed the way that the girls looked at Naruto and realized something, "Are these your friends Naruto?" Isaribi wondered.

"Yes we are and we want you to join us?" Anko smiled. After they returned to the island a clone of Naruto's was waiting for them and showed the girls where Isaribi lived. To say they were shocked by the house was an understatement.

"Are you sure" Isaribi said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah" Anko smiled doing something that would shock most people and wrapping her arms around Isaribi. "I know what you've been through and I wanna make sure you don't become bitter like me." Anko said solemnly. This girl reminded her so much of her that it hurt.

"Okay" Isaribi replied glad that her old life had come to an end.

'Good for both of you' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the two. For Anko it must've been like looking in a mirror and for Isaribi it was a new lease on life with a friend who would help her change for the better. This mission turned out to be a bigger success then even he ever imagined.

That's it for Chapter 33 and I must confess that I was hoping to stretch this arc into a second chapter but the amount of material was lacking given what I wanted to do with it. As I keep going on this story I want to make one very clear to everyone because of various complaints about the way I do things. Despite my love of Lemon Sages story, I do not possess his willingness to write extremely long chapters. That's why you see so many half lemons within my stories and why the pacing seems off at times. I will do my best by you guys to make solid chapters that offer harem goodness and offer a quality story but you may find that I skip a lot of details to make up for it. Certain arcs also don't appeal to me outside of the women in the story which is why tons of stuff has been skipped over already. Please keep your faith in me and keep giving me the chance to show what I can do because I will continue to write quality chapters. Next chapter, a mission gone awry has Naruto helping one of the few people in the village that he doesn't like.


	36. The Fox and the Hound

Chapter 34 The Fox and the Hound

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Streets of Konoha)

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the way the last few weeks had gone. Isaribi was brought back to the Village after the craziness in the Land of the Sea and Tsunade agreed to let the young girl stay and allowed Anko to watch over the young girl. The best part for Naruto was that he didn't have any major missions so he could relax in the village. He just finished lunch with Tenten, and she told him about her mission to the Star Country where they used some weird meteorite to help their ninja get stronger. Naruto's next stop was visiting Tsume Inuzuka, who he had recently started visiting out of a desire to learn more about his mother. The fact she didn't mind that he slept with Hana didn't hurt. The only reason he didn't come visit her sooner was because of his hatred of Kiba. "Here we are, the Inuzuka compound" Naruto smile. As he nodded at a few of the members he made his way towards Tsume's room knowing that she would have another great story. Since Tsume had a fantastic sense of smell Naruto walked in nonchalantly without a care. Naturally, Tsume Inuzuka was at her desk calmly and with the typical smile on her face.

"How are you Naruto" Tsume smiled.

"Doing pretty good. Missions have been dull and I figured it was time to hear another good story from you about my mom." Naruto smiled. Despite his poor relationship with Kiba, he and Tsume got along very well because she respected his alpha instincts. He respected her because she actually wanted to take care of him after his mother's death but the Hokage feared giving a youth with the fox's power to a clan like the Inuzuka's.

"Of course" Tsume smiled as Naruto sat down in the chair.

"So what story do you have for me today?" Naruto wondered.

Tsume thought about it for a moment and decided on a story that might help Naruto with his Kiba problem. "It's about a promise I made with your mother a few months before you were born and you'd be surprised to learn it involves Kiba and Sasuke." Tsume chuckled.

"Really" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. He knew that his mother was friends with Kushina but he didn't realize that Sasuke's mother was as well.

"Uh huh. Sasuke's mother Mikoto, your mother, and me were good friends. Admittedly we didn't get along at first because Mikoto was a snob and your mother was well…stubborn."

"I imagine there were a few times you guys got into bad fights." Naruto guessed. Tsume once told him that, his mother was known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero because of her red hair and quick temper.

"Oh yeah. Our fights were the stuff of kunoichi legend but they helped us become friends. Eventually we all became friends and we were inseparable. We all got married around the same time and as you already know. We all had kids around the same time."

Naruto enjoyed the story but not what he believed was the result, "Let me guess. The pact between you three involved us me Kiba and Sasuke becoming friends once we grew up." Naruto said with an annoyed growl.

Tsume growled back since she wanted to make a point, "That's right pup. We thought that if we raised you guys as friends you wouldn't make the same mistakes we did. Of course, the Kyuubi attack tore those plans to shreds. The Uchiha's reputation was in ruin and despite my efforts, the third didn't want a clan like ours to train you. The Third feared that if you were trained on animal instincts the Kyuubi could use them against you, something I disagreed with at first but after thinking about it, I realized the Old man was right" Tsume lamented.

Naruto shrugged since that could easily happen, "Well there's nothing I can do about that now. Sure I'm sort of cool with Sasuke but Kiba is a different story. I've gotten over the chunin mess but his attitude is horrible."

Tsume groaned since that was the main problem. Kiba had the attitude of an alpha and hated the fact that Naruto had grown so much. "Blame the male part of the Inuzuka clan and the fact that you're the new Sasuke." Tsume countered.

Naruto had to admit that Tsume had a point with Naruto being the new Sasuke. He was the golden child of his generation and unlike Sasuke who hated his fangirls, he had multiple girlfriends who he slept with constantly one who happened to be Kiba's sister. The fact that foxes and dogs didn't get along well no doubt fueled that fire on a subconscious level. "I get it Tsume, I'll try to get along with Kiba" Naruto groaned knowing it would annoy him to do so.

"Good because he's gonna get back from his mission later today. Maybe you guys could try and hang out." Tsume suggested.

Naruto wasn't eager to give Kiba a chance but the second Sasuke comment hit home. Honestly if it wasn't for how he helped Sasuke with his fangirl problem he had little doubt he'd still hate the Uchiha, "I'll give him a shot" Naruto replied.

"No problem pup. You should come see Hana more often too" Tsume teased. Tsume very much approved of Naruto's relationship with Hana and she was glad her daughter found somebody like Naruto who accepted her despite not being as animalistic as other Inuzuka.

"That, I'll definitely do." Naruto chuckled.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto sat down for dinner and he couldn't help but appreciate the group of girls in front of him. Ino Tenten and the recently returned Hinata were there along with Karin Kin and Tayuya. Even Sasame and Fu were at the table along with Anko and Isaribi. It was one of the larger dinner tables he had recently and he was happy to see so many of his girls at once. "So how's everybody doing?" Naruto smiled as he looked at his girls.

"We're fine Naruto but I'm surprised by Anko's new friend. Don't tell me you had yet another mission where you added a girl to your growing harem." Tayuya teased causing Isaribi to blush heavily. Tayuya actually left for a mission a day after he did and although she's been back in the village for a few days, she hadn't met Isaribi yet.

"Amazingly enough Tayuya, he didn't sleep with this one." Ino smirked having been on the mission with Naruto.

"At least not yet" Karin chuckled teasing the girl who they knew would eventually join his bed. It wasn't a matter of IF; it was a matter of when.

"I see. So what's your story girlie" Tayuya wondered.

"I…I…" Isaribi said bashfully unaware of the fact that her new benefactor was sleeping with all of these women.

"She was experimented on by one of Orochimaru's former scientists who was using her to steal money from the ships going out of the Sea Country" Anko said bluntly causing Tayuya to freeze at the mention of Orochimaru and his experiments.

Tayuya's expression darkened since she hated Orochimaru as much as anybody. "I see. I'm assuming you killed him."

"Oh yeah. I had my new dragon swallow him whole." Anko revealing causing Tayuya to grin since she would've done the same thing if Hydreigon was summoned.

"Hold on I thought you didn't have a dragon or want one." Kin said in confusion.

"I got this one Kin." Naruto interrupted since he asked Timaeus about that on his way back from the mission. " **Timaeus** lied to me about the whole process with dragons. The truth is, the moment you girls got my mark the dragon was chosen for you. The dragons would make themselves known when they felt the time was right and that's why it took some of you longer to get your beasts"

"Got it" Kin smiled. The dragons were extremely intelligent so she wasn't too shocked.

"Ughh that sea creature was annoying. I'm glad **Gyarados** appeared when it did" Anko groaned.

"Well enough about unpleasant missions. Let's enjoy dinner." Karin said calmly.

"Here here" Naruto smirked as everyone dug into dinner. It was a nice meal and one of the few that the group had so it was a moment to cherish.

(Scene Skip)

"I guess I can give him a shot" Naruto muttered as he relaxed on his bed. He may not like Kiba but he could understand how he felt since he used to struggle so much. It would also be good for the rest of the rookies, if they got along. After all, he was the only member of the current generation who he wasn't friends with. All of the sudden, he sensed an interesting presence knock on the door and one that would make tonight far more interesting.

"Um Naruto, can I come in?" Isaribi said bashfully. Isaribi's outfit was the same as before but Anko spent a few days teaching her how to transform so the bandages that signified her transformation were hidden from the normal villagers. That way she could at least try to live a normal life until Tsunade was able to completely reverse her transformation.

"Sure what's up?" Naruto smiled sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Isaribi twiddled her thumbs nervously as she tried to get the words out, "You slept with the other girls at the dinner table right." Isaribi asked nervously. This was going to be difficult.

Naruto found this amusing since it meant her plan was obvious. "Yes I have. Are you saying, that you want me to sleep with you?" Naruto smirked causing Isaribi to blush even more.

"I...I..." Isaribi stammered but stopped when Naruto appeared in front of her in a flash.

"If you want me to sleep with you I'll gladly do it. However I want to wait until you complete your treatment." Naruto said calmly.

"Is it because I'm not attractive enough for you?" Isaribi said bashfully. Considering the beauties his was already with that made sense to her.

"Not at all. I'm simply considering it a reward for once your surgery is done and your new life can begin" Naruto smiled.

"O-okay" Isaribi said bashfully glad that she was considered worthy of him. She saved his life and she knew that he left her with Anko because they faced similar problems.

"I hope this is enough for now" Naruto smirked cupping her face and planting a kiss on her lips. Isaribi helplessly allowed Naruto to slip his tongue in and they clashed tongues briefly before he pulled away.

"Thank you" Isaribi said shyly before leaving the room so she and Anko could go home. Naruto smiled because it was yet another mission that ended with him sleeping with somebody new.

"Somebody looks happy" Hinata chuckled as she appeared in the doorway with a lavender nightgown that was cut so her massive breasts were out in the open and went halfway down her legs. This was supposed to be her night but she noticed that Isaribi wanted to say something to him and encouraged her to do so. If he ended up sleeping with her that night so be it.

"I live a charmed life Hinata." Naruto smiled.

Hinata could only smile as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her, "Yes you do Naruto. Yes you do." Hinata replied before putting her arms around his neck and pressing against him.

"Shall we hime" Naruto smiled before pressing his lips against hers and preparing for another night of passion.

(Scene Skip)

Just as everyone was about to eat breakfast, Yuugao shunshined into the room with her mask still on. "What's wrong Yuugao?" Naruto said calmly. Since everybody knew she was Cat of the ANBU she normally didn't wear her mask in the house but if she had her mask on, something was wrong.

"I need you to come with me immediately." Yuugao said sternly. Naruto couldn't help but notice claw marks around her outfit which was not a good sign at all since there weren't many things that would cause them.

"How about I send a shadow clone with you since we just started breakfast." Naruto frowned. For Yuugao to summon him personally was problematic and that meant his day wasn't going to be nearly as simple as he cared for.

"Alright" Yuugao conceded and Naruto made a clone to go with her.

(Scene Skip)

The Naruto clone was brought to Tsunade's office and he could tell that the Hokage was not in a good mood. "What happened Lady Tsunade?"

"During Team 8s last mission, somebody managed to infect Kiba Inuzuka's partner dog with a bacteria that we've never seen before."

The clone pinched his head in annoyance since he realized that he was being summoned "Let me guess. The virus was akin to some sort of rabies and Akamaru has become rabid to the point that Kiba can't control him."

"Correct. The attacks were so bad that we were forced to take him in this morning hence Yuugao's claw marks." Tsunade said calmly.

Clone Naruto quickly figured out what Tsunade wanted him to do and he was not thrilled, "So you want me to watch Akamaru until you guys can come up with a counter to the bacteria and if you can't you want to put him down." This was not going to end well especially since Kiba wasn't a huge fan of his to begin with.

"Yes. Yuugao will lead you to him." Tsunade said calmly. All of the sudden another ANBU appeared and this one had a bear mask. It was the same ANBU that Naruto helped back when Karin was taken so he was comfortable with his presence.

"Sorry to interrupt Lady Tsunade but we have a situation." The bear masked ANBU said nervously.

"What happened?" Tsunade wondered.

"Akamaru has been freed from his holding cell. Our guess is Kiba Inuzuka managed to free him during one of the gaps in our watch."

The clone and Tsunade both frowned since that meant their job was about to get significantly harder. "Naruto" Tsunade said firmly.

"Got it. I'll find Kiba and stall until you guys can come up with something. If not I'll do something myself." Clone Naruto smirked. He had a few options that could help Akamaru if it came to it.

"I take it you learned a few mind jutsu from Ino right?" Tsunade smirked.

"Yeah and a little knowledge from Shizune and Hana." Naruto's clone retorted.

"Good and I hope the real you decides to help instead of a clone." Tsunade deadpanned aware that the Naruto in front of her was a clone.

"Got it"

(Scene Skip)

Luckily for Naruto, the clone with Tsunade dispelled just as he was finishing breakfast. While the real Naruto got showered and dressed, with no sex mind you because of the urgency of the situation, Naruto's scout clones searched for Kiba. Now dressed, Naruto made his way towards Training ground five, where Kiba was holed up with Akamaru. He was met by Kiba's sister Hana and her ninken triplets. "We've finished the cure but my impatient brother had to go and take Akamaru." Hana groaned in annoyance. Hana worked all night for the cure so she was tired and the news about Kiba didn't help.

"You have to look at it from his perspective. It's an unknown strain and Akamaru is his partner. I'm sure you'd be just as mad if something happened to one of your triplets." Naruto countered.

"Good point" Hana frowned as they found Akamaru but he wasn't the little pup that they remembered. Now Akamaru was the size of a small house.

"Okay so he's not as little anymore." Naruto frowned.

"Yea so let's go" Hana said calmly. This was not going to be easy and they had to do this delicately.

"Wait" Kiba called out before walking in front of Akamaru and blocking him from his sister and Naruto. The only reason he wasn't there was because he wanted to get some food for himself having moved all night but when he sensed the pair arrive he hurried back.

"We're not here to kill him Kiba. We have the cure but we can't give it to Akamaru unless we knock him out first." Hana revealed as she showed the syringe to her brother.

Kiba smiled since that meant he wasn't going to lose his companion after all. "Alright let's go" Kiba smiled as they all charged Akamaru.

"Naruto if you go all out you'll kill him so take it easy" Hana warned.

"I got it, **Shadow clone jutsu** " Naruto shouted as 7 clones appeared to charge him. Akamaru's large claw swiped at 2 of the clones who easily dodged before getting on either side of Akamaru and beginning to craft hand signs.

"What are you doing" Kiba yelled out since Naruto was extremely strong and any of his jutsu could do serious damage to his pup.

"Helping him in a different way. **Water Style: Water Prison jutsu** " the Naruto's shouted trapping Akamaru in a very large bubble of water.

"That's genius. If you use water prison you can knock him unconscious so we can deliver the cure." Hana smiled.

"That's right. It's the easiest thing to do under the circumstances and this jutsu is designed to protect from attacks on the outside." The real Naruto smiled as the rest of the clones joined in to trap Akamaru.

"Buddy" Kiba said solemnly as he watched his pet struggle to get out of the binding prison. Akamaru tried to claw his way out but the clones used even more chakra than usual to hold him.

"Don't worry Kiba. We'll help him." Naruto said with a smile.

"But why would you do this. I mean you hate me." Kiba said bitterly. Considering what he did to Naruto and how he treated him, it would be easy to kill him. It made sense for his sister to get involved but not Naruto.

"Yeah I don't like you Kiba, but you're a fellow Leaf ninja like me. I know it must be killing you to see Akamaru like that." Naruto smiled. 'That and I'm sleeping with your sister and your mother tells me stories about my mom. Neither of them would be too happy to see your career as a ninja end.' Naruto thought to himself. Sure Kiba could still function as a ninja but the loss of his partner would be difficult to overcome as far as the Inuzuka were concerned.

"Hey Boss it looks like he's KOed." One of the clones yelled out as Akamaru stopped moving.

"Good, now release the jutsu so Kiba can heal him." Naruto smiled.

"Got it" the clones replied cancelling the prison and allowing Akamaru to fall to the ground.

"Akamaru" Kiba yelled running over to his dog with Hana not far behind.

"Here Kiba" Hana yelled tossing the syringe to the younger Inuzuka who quickly gave the cure to Akamaru.

"Good job Kiba." Naruto smiled as he watched Kiba hold onto his partner knowing that everything was back to normal.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto stood with Kiba at the clinic as Hana looked over the now shrunken Akamaru. "Hey Naruto can you come with me for a little bit" Kiba said calmly. After what happened today, perhaps it was time for him to squash his beef with Naruto.

"Sure" Naruto smiled since he hoped that this would be the end of his issues with Kiba. The pair moved to the rooftop where Kiba looked at Naruto with a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry" Kiba said calmly.

"Hmm for what? I was doing a mission and helping a fellow ninja." Naruto replied calmly. He didn't think it was a big deal.

Kiba smiled because Naruto dismissed the issue and it looked like there was hope for their friendship, "Well thanks anyway. I gotta go back to Akamaru so I'll see you later." Kiba smiled.

"Sure" Naruto replied before using the Hirashin to return home.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto relaxed in his room after the long day and smiled since it worked out pretty well all things considered. Akamaru was safe and he was well on his way to having a decent relationship with Kiba. Sure they didn't have to be friends like he was with Sasuke but at least the bad blood would be over. Admittedly Naruto was surprised that none of his girls were coming over to his room since dinner was done and for once everyone had a free day which meant he should have one of his girls coming over. When the door opened he was pleasantly surprised to find Hana Inuzuka walk in wearing a blue tank top that exposed her large breasts that were free of a bra and black shorts that went just below her rear. "To what do I owe this pleasure Hana" Naruto wondered rhetorically.

"I wanted to thank you for what happened today?" Hana said bashfully.

Naruto raised his eyebrow since Hana was well aware that Naruto did this because he was asked and that thanking him wasn't necessary, "If you wanted to have sex with me Hana just say so. Even though you don't have my mark I still very much consider you one of my women." Naruto smiled knowing that Hana was worried about where she stood. Much like Anko and his many kunoichi lovers his schedule rarely if not ever allowed him to go see Hana especially with the bad blood between him and Kiba. Ironically enough he probably saw Tsume more than her daughter which was something he'd have to correct.

Hana blushed heavily since she was unsure of her status with Naruto considering that he rarely saw her and saw her mother more. "I wanna have sex Naruto" Hana said bashfully and Naruto quickly closed the distance between the pair and kissed her on the lips. They clashed tongues briefly before Naruto pulled away but not before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now was that so bad" Naruto smirked holding Hana in his arms.

Hana loved the feeling of Naruto in his arms and she was determined to keep her place with Naruto, "No, no it wasn't" Hana replied with a smile as she initiated the kiss this time.

 **LEMON START:**

Naruto and Hana clashed tongues once again with Naruto easily dominating the normally demure Inuzuka. After about a minute, Naruto pulled away in order to take a good look at the woman in front of him. "It's amazing how unflattering your normal clothes make you look" Naruto smirked pulling Hana's top over to reveal her impressive bust. Hana was actually one of his bustier lovers within the village with only Anko and Hinata surpassing her for size. Of course with her being a doctor and the heavy clothes she's forced to wear you wouldn't know.

"Oh shut up and get naked" Hana pouted getting onto the bed and pulling her shorts off revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. If her soaked maidenhood was any indication she was looking forward to this.

"As you wish milady" Naruto smirked quickly losing his clothes. It was then that Hana was reminded of something that she had forgotten because of her lack of time with the blonde.

"You're huge" Hana gasped looking at Naruto's 11 inch monster.

"Thank you and it's all for you" Naruto replied before climbing onto the bed and straddling Hana's stomach before sliding his meat stick in between her breasts knowing that she would know what to do.

"Thank you for the meal" Hana said before rubbing her breasts against his hot member.

"Damn these breasts are soft" Naruto grunted happily.

"Thank you master. I hope they please you" Hana said submissively before adding her mouth to the paizuri knowing that Naruto loved that kind of thing. She may not see Naruto very much but Anko and some of his other lovers enjoy coming by and talk with her about him during her breaks.

"They do and since you're making me feel so good, I should return the favor" Naruto smiled making the cross sign for his shadow clones.

"Hold on Naruto" Hana protested but before she knew it a second Naruto had appeared and it was between her legs.

"Nope" the clone Naruto smiled darting his tongue in and out of her pussy.

"We're going to make up for lost time." Naruto smiled before starting to move his member so Hana could enjoy even more of Naruto's meat stick.

'This is incredible' Hana moaned not expecting this type of assault. The heat coming from the real naruto's member was incredible and his tongue work was just as impressive. Her pussy was soaked because for once she had a real penis instead of the various toys she borrowed from Anko in Naruto's absence.

"You're telling me. You're soaked Hana." Naruto's clone smirked as it lapped up her juices.

"Well whose fault is…that? You never come by. I mean you see my Mom more than me." Hana pouted while continuing her work. Much like Anko, Hana was constantly in the village but she was usually so busy that it didn't allow her to see him very often.

Naruto frowned since that was becoming a theme recently. "Sorry about that" Naruto smirked before turning around and motioning to his clone to dispel.

"What's going on" Hana said nervously. She was actually close to cumming and for Naruto to stop was annoying.

"I decided that if you're gonna cum it should be from the real me?" Naruto smiled before sliding into Hana's pussy with his member.

"Naruto!" Hana cried out her release spilling onto Naruto's lap from the surprise insertion.

"And I promise from now on I'll be a much better lover." Naruto said solemnly before grabbing Hana and pulling her up so they were face to face as Naruto moved inside her. He was hesitant to leave clones for the girls up until now but no more.

"Naruto!" Hana cried out happily glad to be with him once again.

"I can tell you missed me Hana. You're pretty tight." Naruto smiled. It was nothing he couldn't handle having dealt with much tighter but Hana held him snugly inside her folds.

"Naruto my breasts. Don't forget my breasts." Hana cried out knowing that Naruto was very much a breast man.

"Of course" Naruto smirked licking her left breast with his tongue.

"Yes!" Hana cried out with joy. Glad that for once she was the apple of Naruto's eyes. For the next fifteen minutes Naruto slid inside her while playing with her breasts making sure that each stroke hit its mark giving Hana maximum pleasure.

"I'm about to cum Hana." Naruto roared happily.

"Go deep inside me" Hana yelled back wanting to make this count. A few strokes later and Hana got her wish.

"I'm cumming" Naruto cried out painting Hana's womb with his seed.

"Narutoooooo" Hana cried out before cumming yet again. As she fell back onto the bed she felt full again knowing that Naruto loved her. Fortunately, or unfortunately for her she didn't stay on the bed for long as Naruto flipped her onto all fours.

"We're far from done Hana" Naruto smiled as he lined up with her second hole already recovered from his first release.

"N-Naruto are you sure about this." Hana whimpered.

"Yeah. I've been a bad lover and I need to make up for lost time." Naruto smiled before sliding into her ass.

"Ahhh!" Hana cried out not used to the feeling of his large rod inside her.

"Damn this ass is tight but don't worry I'll take my time." Naruto smiled pulling Hana up so he could play with her breasts for a little bit. At first it was a tight fit for Naruto but thanks to him playing with her breasts it was soon as easy as using her first hole.

"Keep going Naruto. Hammer my ass" Hana moaned glad that Naruto was focusing his attention on her.

"I will but I need to remind your body how much fun it is to be with me" Naruto smiled reaching around Hana to make the hand signs for his favorite jutsu.

" **Shadow clone Jutsu"**

As two more Naruto's popped up Hana knew she was in for a long night

"Get ready Hana" the first clone smiled as it slid underneath her with his rod aimed at her pussy.

"Because by the time we're done with you. You'll be the one needing treatment" the second clone smiled with his cock right in front of her mouth.

"You good with that" the real Naruto replied. He got his answer when Hana's mouth surrounded the cock of the second clone.

"Me too" the first clone smiled as it slid inside her.

'I'd better take advantage of my Naruto time while I can.' Hana thought to herself as the naruto's began to move. An hour later she was collapsed onto the bed her body reminded of the fact that she was Naruto's and Naruto's alone.

 **LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 34 everybody. Yeah this was a little shorter but honestly it was a good length given the purpose of the chapter. It was a way for me to get Hana into the picture without too much headache and it was a nice simple chapter to introduce Isaribi to the group. Next chapter will be the start of Yakumo Kurama's arc but I will be referencing the Land of Vegetable arc and Haruno briefly beforehand. Get ready for more fun.


	37. Kurenai's Regret Enter Yakumo Kurama

Chapter 35 Kurenai's Regret: Enter Yakumo Kurama

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

It's time for the Yakumo Kurama arc everybody. Get ready for some real interesting stuff.

(Land of Vegetables)

To those who knew him well, there were three traits of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze that stood out besides his status as the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox and the current heir to two major clans in the Hidden Leaf Village. The first was a never say die attitude forged from his rough childhood. Because of his status as the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox, he was treated horribly by his fellow villagers whether they were shinobi or civilian. He lived in a house that was constantly getting vandalized and the civilians would hike up prices for him to an insane level that would cause most to give in. Naruto never did and now he was a rising star in the village. The second was the uncanny ability to bring out the inner strength in others. People who saw his never say die attitude were motivated by him to be better for it These two traits played a large role in what may have been his most infamous trait; his incredible record of not only completing incredibly difficult missions, but finding lovers during those missions. "Naruto keep going!"

"Oh, I miss your big cock."

"Harder Naruto harder." Three female voices cried out happily. The three voices that called out his name were: Koyuki Kazahana, the current Daimyo of the Land of Snow; Toki the current Ruler of the Land of birds; and finally Haruna the recently installed Daimyo of the Land of Vegetables. A few weeks ago, Naruto was sent on a mission with a group of merchants to the Land of Vegetables that seemed relatively innocent. Haruna was one of those merchants and upon her return dragged Naruto Hinata and Choji into yet another simple C turned A-rank mission. Much like Koyuki and Toki, Haruna's father was assassinated and it was thanks to Naruto's never say die attitude and grit that she was convinced to rule again. It didn't hurt that he was incredibly powerful and with the help of his two teammates killed the men who murdered her father. She asked Naruto to stay on as an advisor, a request that Naruto declined. However, he did send her in the direction of Koyuki and Toki for help since the three women went through a similar situation. When pressed further by Haruna, he admitted that the women were also his lovers and he ultimately enjoyed Haruna just as he did the others. Naturally, Haruna took his advice and reached out to the women and that's why he was back in the Land of Vegetables a few weeks later helping the women to relax before their 'summit' by pounding all three of them into the mattress they were sprawled over. It wasn't a true summit but it was called that so the women could make the trip without any questions from their new advisors.

"Here we go ladies I'm gonna cum inside you" Naruto said happily quickly moving in and out of Haruna's pussy while Toki and Koyuki had shadow clones doing the same for them.

"Cum for us Naruto" the three women said simultaneously and they were treated to yet another Uzumaki creampie. Each woman had one creampie from the real Naruto and two from his spare clones so nobody felt left out.

"That's enough for tonight girls. You have an important meeting tomorrow and you need your rest." Naruto teased having run out of bullets himself since he was dealing with the three Daimyo along with Koyuki's aid Fubuki and his lovers back at the Leaf Village. Even his stamina had limits and because of the many lovers he had, he finally reached his.

"Okay" the three women complained since Naruto did his part. After grabbing his clothes and getting dressed he used the Hirashin to return to his own bedroom and get some well needed sleep. He was lucky that Kurama and Timaeus helped him recover his stamina because he would've been in deep trouble otherwise.

(Scene Skip)

Sleeping in because of his new bout of exhaustion, Naruto didn't leave the mansion until the middle of the day. On his way over to the Hokage's office he noticed a young woman with long brown hair wearing a long pink kimono painting something nearby. For Naruto, it was strange since he hadn't seen the girl in the village before and he had scout clones all over the village to act as another layer of defense. All of the sudden, the bright day became cloudy and a bolt of lightning struck the Hokage's office causing it to catch on fire. Figuring that the Hokage could deal with the fire, Naruto moved to follow the girl figuring that she was behind the attack. He was only following for a few minutes before a group of medical ninja appeared and subdued her along with Yuugao in her ANBU mask allowing Naruto to see the girls light brown eyes. "Seems this girl is something special." Naruto mused since the medical ninja and ANBU wouldn't have been summoned otherwise.

"Sorry Naruto but we'll take care of this one." Yuugao said calmly seeing Naruto approach.

"Of course" Naruto replied before making his way towards Tsunade's office to deliver an unofficial mission report.

(Scene Skip)

As he walked towards the Hokage's office, Naruto was surprised to see Kurenai leaving without her team. 'Wonder what that's about' Naruto thought to himself since the timing was odd. Pushing that thought to the side, Naruto made his way into the office to find Shizune and Sakura helping deal with wet papers, "Seems now's a bad time." Naruto chuckled figuring that he could come back later.

Tsunade was annoyed because of what happened but she figured that a little humor would help, "It is but I'm curious about how the 'summit' is going." Tsunade teased. As Hokage, Tsunade was very familiar with Naruto's three great traits since his never say die attitude was the reason that she was back in the Leaf Village and as Hokage she knew about how hectic his missions were. Missions being labeled incorrectly were a rarity, but Naruto was the proud owner of four of them in his brief time as a ninja and each of them had resulted in a new lover of his.

"Toki and Koyuki are already in the Land of Vegetables and everything's in place for their summit." Naruto reported diligently despite the obvious dig at him.

"I assume that the Daimyo were well taken care of." Tsunade asked sarcastically.

"If by that do you mean I enjoyed each of them yesterday, the answer is yes." Naruto replied cheekily. The only people currently in the room were Sakura and Shizune and as his lovers, or in Sakura's case part time lover he didn't mind discussing his love life. Seeing the small blush on Sakura's face was worth it.

"Are you planning to return later today?" Tsunade wondered since Naruto could easily return because of his Hirashin.

"No because we don't need Iwa getting too suspicious. Koyuki will be fine because of distance and her resources, but Haruna and Toki need to ensure that Iwa is off their back and my presence in the meeting would be a big problem. That's why this isn't an official mission for me." Naruto explained.

Tsunade could appreciate the fact that Naruto savvy enough to realize that he couldn't be seen as a major factor to the three countries alliance, "Excellent. You don't have any missions for today so you're dismissed." Tsunade said calmly.

"Alright" Naruto replied glad that he could get a day off. A part of him was curious about the girl from earlier in the day, but since Yuugao told him everything was fine he would trust her.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and Naruto was glad that his day was incredibly simple. Outside of his dine and fuck with Ayame, he didn't do anything important aside from some paperwork. Dinner was the same as usual but Naruto noticed that Hinata was bothered by something. "Is everything okay Hinata?" Naruto said nervously after everyone turned in for the night.

"Kurenai-sensei told us that she's stepping down as our sensei this afternoon." Hinata said on the verge of tears. She held it in all day because she knew that Naruto would worry but she couldn't help it.

"Why would she do that" Naruto wondered. Kurenai was very close to Hinata so he had no clue why she would leave out of nowhere.

"I don't know but it sucks and our team is stuck without her." Hinata cried out. For Naruto this was unacceptable and he was going to do whatever he could to help out.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll find out what's going on." Naruto said with a determined look on his face before walking over to Hinata and kissing her on the head.

"Okay" Hinata smiled knowing that Naruto would find out what was going on one way or another.

"After dinner though boss. We worked hard on this meal." Naruto's clones teased.

"Sure" Naruto replied before kissing Hinata on the head. Naruto was lucky that the girls agreed on every couple of days having a big clone orgy because he needed to stay focused on what was about to happen tonight.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto made his way over to Kurenai's house in the jonin barracks in order to determine what would cause her to leave Hinata. Admittedly it was risky, since he wasn't as close to Kurenai as he was Asuma Kakashi or Gai but he needed to know for Hinata's sake. Getting into Kurenai's house was relatively easy, which shocked him considering that Kurenai was a jonin and as a result held countless secrets. Arriving at the living room, he quickly realized why it was so simple. "I'm surprised it took you so long to come see me Naruto. Please have a seat" Kurenai said calmly in her typical outfit sitting on gray leather sofa in her living room. Outside of the sofa there was a small table with a single yellow lamp and a matching gray chair.

"So what made you think I'd come visit you?" Naruto asked calmly managing to hide his annoyance at being discovered. Sure she was a jonin but Naruto had stayed ahead of the ANBU in his pranking days. Perhaps all of his relationships were causing him to get rusty.

"Because I just left Team Eight today and we both know you care about Hinata far too much to not find out why." Kurenai said with a smile.

Naruto was relieved that it was simply a case of the situation being predictable. Kurenai knew Hinata well enough to know that she wouldn't be able to hide it from Naruto and that he would do anything for his girls. "If that's all then I guess you won't mind telling me why you left." Naruto chuckled.

"Unfortunately I cannot since this is a private matter and don't even think of using **King's Command** on me because it won't work." Kurenai replied her words catching Naruto off guard.

"How do you know about that jutsu and just as importantly why do you think it won't work on you." Naruto wondered.

"To answer your first question, I asked Hinata why she was so annoyed with how you were talking to Onoki's granddaughter during the Bikōchū hunt." Kurenai explained causing Naruto to frown since Hinata really wasn't supposed to discuss the jutsu with anybody. "As for your second question, it's because I figured out how the jutsu works and can actively stop it since it's just highly advanced genjutsu."

Kurenai's analysis was spot on but Naruto was certain that she was bluffing since part of what made **King's Command** so deadly was the fact that you couldn't release it like you could normal genjutsu. It was something he made sure of when Ino was helping him perfect it. However, it wouldn't do either of them any good for him to call her on it, "So if you know why I'm here will you just give me the information I need." Naruto insisted.

"Instead of telling you that, how about I tell you about that girl you saw earlier with Yuugao." Kurenai smiled. The fact that Naruto didn't use King's Command on her was a bit shocking since it was a bluff.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before remembering that the two women were friends and if she was connected to the girl in question, how he moved was obvious. "You have my attention." Naruto smiled. This was going to be far more interesting than he thought.

Kurenai took another sip of wine before explaining the truth, "The girl's name is Yakumo Kurama and she's technically the head of the Kurama clan a group of genjutsu users. Before I took on Team Eight she was my apprentice." Kurenai revealed.

Naruto's eyes widened since the rest explained itself. "I'm guessing that the lightning storm bolt was the result of her possessing the ability to turn genjutsu into reality." Naruto deduced. Simple genjutsu wouldn't be enough but if she had some special ability it would explain why medical ninja and ANBU were involved.

"Correct" Kurenai confirmed.

"That still doesn't explain why you left Team Eight." Naruto replied in annoyance leveling a cold glare at Kurenai. He wanted answers and Kurenai wasn't being completely honest.

Kurenai realized that Naruto was just generally looking out for Hinata and gave in to his icy glare. Of course there was also a part of her that was afraid he would use King's Command on her, "I left Team Eight because I'm going to resume teaching her full time so she can learn to control her powers. I failed her last time and I owe it to her to help her again." Kurenai explained.

There was clearly more to it than that and he wasn't going to go away without a fight, "Then how about a deal Kurenai sensei?" Naruto offered.

"Let me guess, if you help me with Yakumo, I return to Team eight." Kurenai smiled folding her arms against her healthy bust to taunt Naruto to see if his offer was genuine or if he was going to use **King's Command on her**.

"That's right I may not be a master like you but I do know a fair bit about genjutsu myself." Naruto replied glad that negotiations went so smoothly and ignoring Kurenai's clear provocations.

"Alright, but we do this my way. I wouldn't want you sinking your claws into Yakumo like you did Hinata. I've already lost one student to your clutches and I don't want to lose another" Kurenai teased bringing up Naruto's reputation for adding women to his growing harem even when he didn't plan it.

"Spare me" Naruto frowned though things worked out beautifully for him.

(Scene Skip)

The next day, Naruto met with Kurenai before the pair made their way over to the Kurama family's compound. Naruto still wore his typical shinobi outfit though he left Red Fury behind so this was seen as a simple interaction. Naruto sat in the middle of the compound in a seiza with Kurenai next to him in front of Unkai and Yakumo. Just like the day before, Yakumo was in a pink kimono but this time Naruto could see red mesh armor underneath the kimono and he imagined she had pants underneath but couldn't tell because of her being in seiza position. Joining Yakumo was her uncle Unkai an older man with light brown hair that fell over his ears and black eyes. "I expected Kurenai but I definitely didn't expect to see you Naruto." Unkai said calmly. Because of his clan status, Naruto had met Unkai during the few meetings he had to attend and he got along with him relatively well.

"Forgive me for the intrusion Unkai, Kurenai was the teacher of one of my lovers and hearing that she was leaving distressed her. I'm simply here to find out why." Naruto replied calmly. He couldn't help but notice that Yakumo was perfectly calm.

"I see" Unkai frowned which surprised Naruto slightly.

"Excuse me Naruto do you mind leaving Unkai and I alone. You can even talk with Yakumo while you're at it." Kurenai suggested.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted." Naruto replied leaving the room with a smile on his face with Yakumo behind him. Something was clearly wrong and he didn't like it, but he was going to play along.

(Scene Skip)

While Kurenai and Unkai spoke, Naruto was able to relax in the guest room and think about everything that's happened, 'Hey Kurama do you think something's off about Yakumo.' Naruto asked Kyuubi

 **"Yes there's definitely something off with her. Even the blasted Uchiha aren't able to make genjutsu become real which means that Kurenai is hiding something."**

'Yeah I know but the question is what.' Naruto replied mentally.

"Umm Mr. Uzumaki may I ask you a question." Yakumo asked breaking him from his musing.

"Of course Yakumo but please call me Naruto." Naruto said bashfully. It was a rare thing to have somebody his age call him Mr. Uzumaki.

"Would you like me to paint a picture of you?" Yakumo replied calmly as she brought out her art supplies and a blank canvas.

Naruto briefly panicked since there was no telling what she could do with a painting of him. "That's okay Yakumo, you don't have to do it." Naruto said firmly not wanting to offend the young girl.

"Okay" Yakumo replied calmly causing Naruto to relax. Sure he could resist some level of power but what Yakumo did the other day was disturbing and there was no telling what she'd do if she painted a picture of him. While Yakumo painted her picture, Naruto looked at her and he was thinking about doing something really reckless.

 **"Partner you're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Kurama gasped.**

'If you mean it's time to investigate Yakumo's head then the answer is yes.' Naruto replied. "Hey Yakumo I'm gonna take a quick nap. Wake me up when Kurenai sensei comes back" Naruto spoke out loud since the young woman was focused on her painting.

"Sure no problem" Yakumo replied nonchalantly.

Seeing that Yakumo wasn't paying attention Naruto started to make the hand signs for the mind transfer jutsu. He asked Ino about it months ago and she didn't see the harm since he had his shadow clones to rely on and he did tell her about his special jutsu.

 **"Mind transfer jutsu"** Naruto whispered and his mind was sent into Yakumo's. This was going to be a dangerous move, but one he had to make. As he collapsed onto the ground he knew that this was going to be very interesting.

(Yakumo's mindscape)

"Well this is different" Naruto admitted as he looked through Yakumo's mindscape. It was a large space with multiple doors that Naruto didn't feel like exploring because they wouldn't be what he needed.

 **"Not everyone's mind is filled with ramen and sex like yours." Kurama spoke into his head teasing his partner.**

"Whatever" Naruto huffed as he continued moving through Yakumo's mindscape. Finally he arrived at a large door in the end and walked through since it was what he needed. Once again it was a large room but this one looked like an empty space with what looked like Yakumo painting in the middle. It was the same painting as before but as Naruto approached her he felt something odd, something different.

"Hello Naruto" the figure in the middle said calmly but as the figure turned towards him, Naruto realized what was wrong. Instead of Yakumo the figure had a demonic face and that was Naruto's cue to scram.

"Gotta go" Naruto said abruptly before vanishing out of the jutsu. Yeah he and Kurenai needed to have a chat since.

(Regular room)

Naruto opened his eyes to find Yakumo was still painting but seemingly unaware of what happened.

'What the heck was that Kurama' Naruto frowned. That demon was unusual and Naruto didn't like it.

 **"I think it has something to do with why Kurenai left. That creature's signature was a lot like young Yakumo's but different" Timaeus offered.**

'So what happened to cause such a change and is that why Kurenai left in the first place.' Naruto thought to himself. Kurama was about to reply, but the door opened revealing Kurenai and Unkai. Both were nervous for some reason.

"It would seem that young Naruto and Ms Yakumo have just been chatting." Unkai said calmly.

"Did I miss something" Naruto frowned. Did Kurenai somehow realize that he went inside her mind?

Unkai chuckled before replying, "Kurenai was just worried because of your habits. I must confess I wouldn't mind if my dear niece was involved with a man like you."

"Stop it Uncle you're embarrassing me." Yakumo blushed clearly aware of that conversation.

"Well it's been fun Yakumo, but I think it's time for me to go." Naruto replied realizing that his time was up and he wouldn't learn anything with his current line of reasoning.

"Will I see you again Naruto" Yakumo asked curiously.

Naruto could've answered this many ways but he chose the one that would serve his purpose, "Yes I think so. We seem to have a lot in common and I want to get to know you better." Naruto replied.

"Good" Yakumo smiled as Naruto left the room with Kurenai. He could sense Kurenai's glare and knew that she got his hint.

"Why don't I come with you Naruto, this is a big compound after all." Kurenai suggested.

"Sure" Naruto replied with a smile. Kurenai and Naruto walked to the edge of the compound of the Kurama clan and when they finally left the compound, Kurenai spoke.

"What did you mean when you said you and Yakumo have a lot in common?" Kurenai wondered.

"You know the answer to that question already don't you Kurenai sensei." Naruto smiled innocently. Granted Kurenai already had a good idea of why he said that and was not happy based on the look on her face.

"Come back with me to my place Naruto. I didn't tell you the full story." Kurenai admitted solemnly. Now there was nothing she could do to hide the truth and she knew it.

(Scene Skip)

With Naruto and Kurenai back at her place it was time to discuss the real story. "How much do you know about the Kurama clan Naruto?" Kurenai wondered as the pair sat down in her living room.

"Only that they're genjutsu specialists" Naruto admitted.

"That's right the Kurama clans bloodline ability gives them incredible mastery over genjutsu. So naturally, as the best user of genjutsu in the village at the time, I was asked to train her in controlling her power."

"Then what's the problem." Naruto frowned. This seemed as simple as it could be.

"Yakumo's power was too great even for me. We tried everything possible and yet we couldn't get it under control. That attack on the Hokage tower was just the tip of the iceberg. She could do things with genjutsu that would make Itachi proud." Kurenai revealed.

Naruto was getting nervous and for good reason. Kurenai was considered the best in the village at genjutsu right now but she paled in comparison to Itachi and that was without his Sharingan. If Yakumo was that good, then she was a major problem. "So what did you do?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"We did the only thing that we could think of at the time, seal her power away and isolate her from most of the clan. She actually lived in a mountainside manor until just recently" Kurenai said regrettably

A part of Naruto was angry because Yakumo's situation was even more like his, "If she managed to escape that means that your plan backfired.

"Yakumo's sealed up power somehow manifested itself into a new identity and it killed her parents before Unkai isolated her from everybody. This was only a few weeks after I left her"

"My god" Naruto gasped.

"Yes and the reason I returned to Yakumo recently was because Unkai fears that the sealed power is starting to exert more and more control over her."

"And you fear that it will take over and that there's no telling what it could do." Naruto replied with his eyes widened. That lightning bolt came out of nowhere and if she could do something simple like that, there was no telling what would happen if she used her powers for more advanced purposes.

"Exactly" Kurenai confirmed.

This was definitely a delicate situation and Naruto was caught between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to help Yakumo but if this demon was as dangerous as he thought, he would have a hard time doing anything without Kurama and Timaeus helping out. "Thanks for telling me the truth Kurenai." Naruto replied.

"Just promise me that you won't get involved anymore. Helping Yakumo is something I need to do for myself." Kurenai replied.

"Deal" Naruto replied. He would let Kurenai take care of things for now.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and Naruto was over at Sasame's apartment for a visit. The two ninja were sitting in Sasame's living room in casual clothing since it was a business night more than pleasure. It was a simple area with a few small chairs and a table for working on things but that was enough for her. "What's up Sasame? You asked to see the real me tonight and here I am." Naruto said calmly sitting on one of the chairs.

"Ino mentioned that you ran into Orochimaru during that mission where you saved Isaribi." Sasame said bashfully from another small chair. Admittedly she was out of the loop in regards to some of his missions and she met Isaribi a day ago when Anko stopped by the flower ship when she was working there.

Naruto frowned since he realized what she was after, "Sasame if you're wondering about your brother, I suggest you stop right now." Naruto said coldly.

"But"

"But nothing Sasame, even if your brother was alive, you should know very well what anybody who's been put under Orochimaru's grasp is like." Naruto reminded her harshly. If she knew about the Isaribi mission, she should know about people surrounded by Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry but I had to find out" Sasame said tearfully making Naruto feel bad since he knew how she felt.

"It's not your fault Sasame. I just want you to focus on your future and your new friends instead of your old situation." Naruto said calmly wrapping his arms around her.

"I know but I can't help but wonder if you could've saved Arashi like you did Kotohime." Sasame frowned mentioning Kin's sister another person who was a victim of Orochimaru's actions.

Naruto understood Sasame's frustration but she was missing some major details, "Kotohime is by no means saved Sasame. She's in a cell and her rehabilitation is taking some time." Naruto revealed. Kin was having a hard time dealing with that aspect of her sister's life and whenever she returned from a mission, visiting Kotohime was the first thing she did.

"I know but" Sasame paused all of the sudden as an odd feeling washed over the room.

"Oh Crap! This is!" Naruto said nervously grabbing Sasame before she could be trapped in the genjutsu. **"RELEASE"** Naruto shouted.

" **RELEASE"** Sasame followed. "This is bad" Naruto frowned.

"Naruto what's going on?" Sasame said nervously since she didn't know who could do a genjutsu this powerful.

"I need to go" Naruto said firmly. The clan compound was on the other side of the village and if Yakumo's power could reach them from here, something was very wrong.

Sasame noticed the worried look on Naruto's face and understood that he had work to do. "I understand Naruto go be a hero" Sasame smiled.

"Sorry Sasame, I'll make it up to you later" Naruto said bashfully before kissing her on the cheek and using the Hirashin to return to his apartment and grab his clothes for battle. A fight was on their hands and he didn't like it.

(Scene Skip)

A now dressed for combat Naruto quickly made his way towards the Kurama clan home and he was in a hurry.

 **"There's no doubt the creature you saw was behind what happened." Kurama warned.**

 **"Yes and I think the others realized it too" Timaeus added.** Just as his dragon suggested, Ino Tenten and Hinata all appeared next to him along with Karin Kin and Tayuya. Each was ready for battle, though Tayuya had yet to transform.

"What's going on Naruto?" Tayuya said nervously.

"This genjutsu is from a girl named Yakumo Kurama. Short version is that she has extremely powerful genjutsu skills but couldn't control them." Naruto explained calmly.

Hinata frowned for a moment before gasping, "Is she why Kurenai sensei left." Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah, but there's way more to the story then just that." Naruto replied as they approached the district. Naruto could sense Kurenai fighting against a group of ninja including Unkai which meant that the Kurama clan screwed up big time.

"While I'm curious what the story is, Kurenai sensei is in trouble." Karin spoke up having sensed what was happening due to her powerful sensory abilities.

"We have to hurry" Hinata said nervously worried about her old teacher.

As they increased Naruto quickly looked to the girls and made commands, "Hinata Kin and Tenten. I want you girls to back up Kurenai sensei once we arrive at the Kurama clan compound. Ino Karin and Tayuya, you're going to help me with Yakumo personally. The Kurama clan is skilled with genjutsu so you need to stay focused. Use your dragons to help if it comes to it but do not summon them." Naruto ordered.

"Right" everyone confirmed.

(Kurama clan compound)

Kurenai Yuuhi's day had gone south incredibly quickly and she really shouldn't have been surprised. The meeting with the Kurama clan went well despite Naruto being over and although he managed to keep his hands off Yakumo, Naruto learning about her secret was a problem. Fortunately, she was able to convince the young man to let her handle things and she was back at the Kurama compound later that night to speak with Yakumo herself. The pair was going for a quick walk in the garden catching up on old times and then things went south. Unfortunately for both women, Unkai had the bright idea that instead of sealing Yakumo's power again, they were going to kill her and Yakumo didn't take the assault well. She cast a massive genjutsu that accidentally covered the whole village but the Kurama clan shinobi were able to avoid any damage because they were all incredibly skilled genjutsu users. "Unkai stop this" Kurenai pleaded as she faced off with the ninja who were trying to get to Yakumo and had done so for the last ten minutes. She was tired, battered and bruised but she was holding on.

"I'm sorry Kurenai but Yakumo must die before her power destroys us all" Unkai frowned. Unkai was no slouch in battle but Kurenai was known as the genjutsu mistress for a reason. Nothing they were doing was working and even though there were 10 ninja, Kurenai was holding her own. All of the sudden, six blurs appeared in the middle of their battlefield.

"And I thought I had daddy issues." Hinata chuckled as she appeared in front of her old sensei with a smile on her face. Hinata was there along with Naruto Kin Karin Ino and Tayuya.

"For one thing, that's her uncle and you DO have daddy issues Hinata" Naruto chuckled causing Hinata to pout slightly.

"What are you guys doing here" Kurenai said in shock. She expected Naruto to realize it but the others were a surprise particularly Hinata.

"We were able to trace the large genjutsu to this area and we all met up along the way. Naruto explained why you're here sensei" Hinata smiled. She was glad to know that her sensei was only doing what she thought was right. She may not have liked how it was handled but she would get her answers soon

Kurenai was relieved that she had some proper backup and she would need it. Turning to the leader of the group Naruto she asked, "I'm assuming you have a plan instead of just rushing in to fight."

"Yeah, Hinata Kin and Tenten will help you with these guys. Meanwhile I'll take Tayuya Ino and Karin and deal with Yakumo." Naruto said calmly.

"Got it" Kurenai replied glad for the help.

"Yeah yeah now let's get going already" Tayuya said bluntly.

"Is she always this rude" Ino wondered.

"Yes" Kin and Karin replied simultaneously having grown used to Tayuya's personality since they were teammates.

"That's enough" Unkai roared as he and the other Kurama clan Ninja started making hand signs luckily for them Naruto was already in the process of initiating their escape.

 **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"** Naruto roared as the mist served to temporary blind the Kurama ninja allowing Naruto Ino Tayuya and Karin to find Yakumo. All would be decided very soon.

That's it for Chapter 35 everybody and we're off to a roaring start. Next time, Naruto and his group confront Yakumo while the rest of his girls help Kurenai fend off the Kurama clan. This is about to get very fun.


	38. Inner Demons

Chapter 36 Inner Demons

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

The end of the Yakumo Arc

(Kurama clan household)

Naruto Ino Karin and Tayuya made their way into the inner part of the Kurama compound in order to find Yakumo, "So what's the deal with this Yakumo girl." Karin wondered as the group made their way towards Yakumo. Thanks to Naruto and Karin being sensors it was a simple task to find her and luckily all the shinobi were outside.

"Yakumo has an incredible power over genjutsu and that power was so great that Kurenai was forced to seal it away. Unfortunately for her, Yakumo's inner power was able to grow stronger and now it's likely taking control." Naruto said solemnly. He felt bad because it was a fate that likely would've happened to him had Kurama and him not come to an agreement.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked nervously noticing Naruto's expression.

"Yakumo's situation reminds me of my own. Her power was feared by others and because of it she's been isolated."

"I get it. We'll help Yakumo and make sure that she has people she can trust." Ino smiled.

"Good" Naruto smiled as they arrived at Yakumo's room at last. Opening the door they could see that Yakumo was sitting their calmly in her Kimono.

" _I've been expecting you Naruto. Though I must admit I didn't expect you to bring such cute girls for company"_ Yakumo said with a sickly smile that would've unnerved most shinobi.

Naruto frowned because he realized that this Yakumo wasn't the one he saw earlier. "If you know why I'm here _Ido,_ are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Naruto smiled realizing that Yakumo was already in trouble. This was the inner power taking over and this was officially a problem.

"Did you just say _Ido"_ Ino gasped aware of what that meant.

"That's right Ino. This is Yakumo's inner power and it seems like we're too late and she's taken over." Naruto frowned.

" _That's right and if you want to save Yakumo you'll have to come to my inner world and save her yourself._ _I'll even let you bring a few of those girls with" Ido mocked._

"Alright" Naruto replied with a smile.

Ino watched the proceedings knowing that this situation just got ugly. Mental warfare was generally dangerous and if something went wrong they could all die. "Naruto are you sure you wanna do this." Ino warned.

"Yep because if I don't, _Ido_ here will make the lightning bolt that hit the Hokage's office the other day look like a minor annoyance." Naruto replied.

" _Well said. Anything I paint can become real and I'm a talented painter" Ido replied._

Ino was nervous since she heard that something like this was possible but never dealt with it herself. This was risky in many ways, "What assurances do we have that you won't try to take over our minds while we're inside Yakumo." Ino said nervously since she was used to mental warfare.

" _Because that would be boring. My interest is in Naruto and Naruto alone." Ido taunted._

"I see" Ino said nervously.

' **This poor Ido it doesn't realize what it's up against.' Timaeus smirked.**

' **I agree' Kurama added.**

'That's good for us' Naruto smiled.

" _So what's it gonna be Naruto. Are we doing this or aren't we' Ido taunted._

"I'm coming but I'm bringing Ino with me" Naruto said with a relaxed smile. He had everything under control and he knew it.

' _That's fine with me. It won't matter in the end.' Ido taunted._

"We'll see about that" Ino said angrily before turning towards the other two girls. "While Naruto and I go inside _Ido_ here, you two can watch for anybody else and make sure _Ido_ doesn't try anything." Ino said calmly.

"Got it" Tayuya and Karin replied. They doubted anybody would interfere but they would watch over just in case.

"Naruto I need you to hold onto me while I connect our pathways." Ino instructed.

"Got it" Naruto smiled before wrapping his arms around Ino's breasts.

'Really Naruto' Ino frowned as she made the hand signs required for the next step, **"Mind scan jutsu"** Ino yelled before putting a hand on Yakumo's forehead. It was time to go to battle and Ino was more than ready.

(Outside)  
While Naruto Ino Tayuya and Karin dealt with ID, Hinata Tenten and Kin were fighting with Kurenai sensei. "I'm glad that I get to work with you again sensei." Hinata smiled as she used Rotation to block a series of kunai sent at her former teacher by the Kurama clan shinobi. Kurenai had been like a mother to her and the idea that she was losing all of that was heartbreaking. Now was her chance to get her teacher back and she wasn't going to say no.

"Focus on the nostalgia later. We have a fight to win" Kin groaned as she blocked a strike of her own. The fact that the girls were proving to be a match for the group of shinobi was not something they were taking lightly.

"It's only a few genin. We shouldn't be having this much trouble." One of the Kurama clan members growled.

"We're not ordinary genin you guys" Hinata smiled as she activated her Byakugan.

"Shit that's a Hyuuga." Another guy said nervously not expecting to deal with an heiress.

"Don't worry about it that Byakugan is useless against genjutsu." Another guy said confidently as he began making hand signs to give Hinata some real problems.

"Yeah but I'm not" Kin countered having already started her hand signs once Hinata activated her Byakugan, " **Feather Storm Jutsu"** Kin shouted as feathers seemed to fall from the sky.

Unkai could only smile at the simple genjutsu, "We're the wrong guys to be using genjutsu against. **KAI** "the other Kurama clan members followed suit but as the feathers seemed to fade away the group was surprised to find a hailstorm of kunai with paper bombs attached. "Shit" Unkai cursed as paper bombs activated sending the enemy group flying. With one attack the Kurama were down to five shinobi with the others knocked out.

"Incredible" Kurenai gasped not expecting a combination like that.

"Nicely done Kin." Tenten smiled as a scroll fell to the ground. Tenten realized that her team had a massive weakness against genjutsu after evaluating their skills and she went to Kin to help work on that weakness. Because of that she was prepared to work with Kin if the opportunity arrived

"Glad you remembered our training." Kin replied with a smirk as the Kurama clan struggled to get up.

"Girlie you'll pay for that" Unkai groaned as he slowly got up. He was heavily bruised and had a small cut on his head but he was still good to go. The other members each got up slowly as well and they were ready.

"No she won't, since you're in the path of my divination." Hinata smiled having set up for the Hyuuga's most dangerous jutsu and had five targets ready to go. **"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms"** Hinata said coldly.

"Shit" Unkai said nervously trying to fly through hand signs before Hinata got to him.

" **2 Palms"** Hinata shouted slamming into Unkai and sending him flying.

"Stop her" Unkai roared as two of the shinobi charged Hinata hoping to disrupt the technique

" **4 Palms"** Hinata roared sending them flying as well.

" **8 Palms"** quickly speeding back for Unkai she nailed him again.

"We're not done" the other two members that were yet to taste Hinata's power stammered.

"Yes you are **16 Palms** " Hinata shouted before hitting them with her strikes.

" **32 Palms"** This time Hinata worked to disable all five ninja but not kill them.

" **64 Palms"** The final blows were struck and the Kurama clan ninja were down.

"And I thought Neji was scary" Tenten sweatdropped.

"Hinata" Kurenai gasped never imagining that her timid student would show off that kind of power. Her relationship with Naruto and his harem have done wonders for her confidence. As Hinata walked over to her former student, Kurenai was a bit nervous since she didn't know what would happen. After all she abandoned her in favor of Yakumo and that was bound to hurt.

"I'm glad you're doing okay sensei, but we certainly need to talk about what happened." Hinata smiled before wrapping her arms around Kurenai's waist. Sure she understood what Kurenai was going through but to abandon her like that was shocking.

Kurenai smiled because she could see that the Hinata was doing okay, "Sure but after we save Yakumo." Kurenai replied wrapping her arms around her.

"That girl of yours will be fine. Naruto is dealing with her." Kin smiled. If anybody could help somebody conquer their inner demons it was him.

"Alright" Kurenai smiled knowing that Naruto would help Yakumo. If they ended up in bed together so be it.

(Yakumo's Mindscape)

"This mindscape is incredible." Ino gasped as she looked through Yakumo's mindscape.

"Yeah and these doors are all memories if I remember correctly." Naruto said calmly.

Ino looked at Naruto with a surprised expression, "That's right but how did you know that?"

"I used the **Mind Transfer jutsu** in order to come here before." Naruto replied sheepishly.

Ino was a bit surprised that Naruto would use her jutsu on another leaf ninja but considering the circumstances she could forgive him, "So you can lead us to where _Ido_ might be holding Yakumo." Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah that's right." Naruto replied.

"Then let's go" Ino said happily.

After walking for some time they made it to the one door in the middle of the room instead of the sides. "This is where I found _Ido_ last time." Naruto smiled before opening the door. When they did, they found that _Ido_ was sitting down at the same place as the last time with an empty canvas and a paintbrush in her hand. Ino was a bit shocked because in all her own experience and the things she learned from her father this was the first time she ever saw a manifestation of the inner _Ido_ and she was nervous. Considering what she could apparently do, this could end badly.

" _Hello Naruto and I believe you're Ino Yamanaka correct?" Ido said in a sickly sweet voice before turning towards the group._

Ino was slightly scared but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder in order to calm her down "That's right and I assume you're Yakumo's inner demon" Ino replied calmly.

" _Just call me Ido. I assume you two are here to stop me and save Yakumo." Ido replied._

"That's right so be a good inner demon and behave." Ino said haughtily

" _Now why would I do that" Ido replied before grabbing her paintbrush and painting a quick photo._

"Shit we need to hurry. Yakumo's paintings become real thanks to her power." Naruto said nervously.

' **Don't worry Naruto she can't harm either of you' Latias said mentally.**

The group watched as _Id_ o painted a photo of Ino with a knife in her stomach. _"Take that blondie" Id cackled as she turned towards Ino._

"You were saying" Ino smiled boldly with nothing happening.

" _How" Ido growled in anger._

" **You can thank me for that" Latias said happily as it shimmered into existence.**

" _Who the hell is this" Ido spat angrily._

"This is my partner Latias." Ino said happily.

" **Thanks to my safeguard ability. Your genjutsu won't work on Ino here and I can easily extend it to Naruto." Latias added.**

" _Damn you" Ido roared in anger since her powers were useless._

"So give up _Ido_ and come along peacefully." Ino said brashly.

" _There's no way I'm going down without a fight" Ido shouted before focusing herself._ The group looked on in shock as Yakumo appeared in front of the group.

"What's going on" Yakumo panicked not knowing why she was in front of them and why Ido was next to her.

" _What's happening Yakumo, is that you're going to be my way out of here." Ido cackled reaching into the kimono and grabbing a kunai that she placed right at Yakumo's neck._

"You bitch" Ino cursed realizing they were trapped. With Yakumo as her hostage _Ido_ had the advantage again.

"Save me! Somebody save me!" Yakumo yelled out. She was clearly distressed by the situation.

"What do you want _Ido_?" Naruto frowned. Shinobi were all about cheap tactics but that didn't mean he approved of all of this.

" _I've already said that I want you Naruto. Agree to join me and I'll free Yakumo." Ido smiled deviously._

Naruto frowned because this was a bad situation and Yakumo was toast if they didn't do anything, "Very well" Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto" Ino frowned since this was reckless even for him. She could sense Ido's power and if it took control of Naruto they were done for.

" _Good boy and don't try anything smart or Yakumo dies. Same goes for you two" Ido smiled as she moved towards Naruto with a simple clone jutsu while the clone watched over Yakumo._ The plan was fairly simple for _Ido,_ take over Naruto's power and with it destroy the Leaf Village.

"I won't" Naruto smiled. _Ido_ had no clue about Timaeus and he was counting on that.

" _Good boy" Ido smiled as she walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips._ Everyone looked on as Id went into Naruto's mouth and into his body.

Naruto smiled since this was going to work, "Don't worry Yakumo. I'll be fi-" Naruto started to say before he froze in place.

"What's happening" Yakumo said nervously.

"My guess is _Ido_ is going after the power inside Naruto" Ino smiled.

Now Yakumo was sheltered, but because she was a clan head she knew about the Kyuubi, "if Ido takes control of the Kyuubi we're all doomed." Yakumo said nervously.

"Trust me. She won't" Ino smiled.

(Naruto's mindscape)

" _Well this isn't what I expected" Ido smiled as it walked through Naruto's mindscape._ _Ido_ was expecting a large sewer but instead it found a large field of flowers and after moving for a little while it found Kurama.

" **It would seem that you're Ido" Kurama smiled as it got up and looked at the large beast.**

" _My my, the power of the nine-tailed fox is even greater than I expected. This might be difficult." Id smiled._

" _ **Yes it will" Kurama growled as it focused its great power.**_ The battle inside Naruto was going to be a fiercesome one.

(Outside)

While Kurama and Ido fought inside of Naruto. On the outside world Naruto's body was feeling the strain. "AHHH" Naruto cried out as Tayuya and Karin looked on in shock. Ino and Naruto's bodies were moved to the side and safe for the moment but if Naruto's power kept flaring out it could end horribly for everyone.

"What's happening?" Tayuya said nervously.

Being a sensor, Karin quickly recognized what was going on, "This power is the nine-tailed fox. If I was a betting girl I'd say that the fox and this girl's Inner power are fighting for dominance inside Naruto's mind" Karin said calmly.

Tayuya wasn't the brightest bulb but even she realized what was going on, "So if this power wins it takes over Naruto" Tayuya growled angrily.

"Uh huh but we have a bigger problem" Karin said nervously as a red and black chakra started to appear on Naruto's body. As a result of the clash, Naruto's great control over the fox's power was slowly vanishing.

" **Tayuya you have to seal Naruto right now. That's the power of the fox leaking out." Hydreigon said nervously.**

"Got it" Tayuya said nervously as she quickly flew through hand signs.

"I'll help" Karin shouted before doing the same. Tayuya and Karin both found some old Uzumaki seal techniques among Naruto's various books and now was as good a time as any to test one of them.

" **Uzumaki style: Chakra chains"** both girls shouted as Adamantine chains flew from their hands and surrounded Naruto. Now they could at least keep Naruto's power from causing tons of damage.

(Naruto's mindscape)

" **Die" Kurama shouted as it slashed** _ **Ido**_ **with its claw."**

" _You bastard" Ido shouted as it had to dodge the attack._ _'This is impossible. How come I can't take control of him?' Ido thought to itself._ Somehow she was unable to take control of Kurama so she had to fight to weaken him.

" **I am the strongest of the bijuu. I won't be simple to control beast." Kurama replied.** _"I can see that" Ido growled._

" **Although before we continue, I should warn you that I'm not the only one inside this mindscape." Kurama smiled viciously.**

" _What!" Ido yelled out before it felt a claw come through its back._

" **Hello Ido my name is Timaeus. It's a pleasure to destroy you" Timaeus smiled having used a wind cloak earlier to hide until it could attack Ido from behind.**

" _Curse you" Ido cried out as it faded away._

" **Nice work" Kurama smiled.**

" **Thank you and let's hope things work out for all parties involved."**

(Yakumo's mindscape)

Yakumo and Ino looked on nervously as Naruto's eyes slowly opened. "Is he okay" Yakumo asked nervously knowing that it was her inner power that attacked him.

" **Don't worry Naruto is fine." Latias confirmed as Naruto looked at the two girls.**

"Time to go home. This has been a way more interesting day then I planned" Naruto smiled as Ino and Yakumo looked on happily.

"Thank goodness" Yakumo smiled.

"One trip home coming up" Ino smiled ready to return home with their mission accomplished.

(Real world)

Naruto opened his eyes to find that he was surrounded by chakra chains being used by Tayuya and Karin. "Girls save the kinky stuff for the bedroom" Naruto smiled as the girls looked on in relief.

"Thank goodness" Karin smiled.

"Bout time" Tayuya chuckled as the pair released the chains.

"Uhh you may wanna tone down the flirting since we have a guest" Ino smirked having woken up at the same time.

"Oops" Naruto smiled as he turned towards a blushing Yakumo.

"Ummm hi Naruto" Yakumo said bashfully. She was unsure what to think about the young man but she owed him his life.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I believe your former sensei has some things to say to you." Naruto smiled.

"Where's Kurenai sensei?" Yakumo said nervously knowing that her fellow clansmen were after her.

"She's with a friend" Naruto smiled as the gang went to see Kurenai.

(Scene Skip)

Once they arrived outside they found a slightly wounded Kurenai along with Hinata and the others and everyone was smiling. "Naruto you made it" Hinata said happily.

"Yeah and so did Yakumo" Naruto smiled pointing towards the heiress.

"What happened to the Ido" Kurenai said nervously.

Naruto smiled and replied, " **Kurama** and **Timaeus** took her out. Yakumo is just fine."

"Good because Yakumo's clansmen are safe as well. I only knocked them out." Kin smiled.

"Thank goodness" Yakumo cried happily as this wild adventure came to an end.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto sat in his room after the long day glad that things had worked themselves out. The members of the Kurama clan were glad that the Id was destroyed and after Tsunade healed them, they apologized to Yakumo and Kurenai along with thanking Naruto for his help in saving Yakumo. Naruto didn't mind and invited Yakumo and Kurenai over for dinner which was a little bit earlier. Needless to say Naruto was tired from the ordeal since traveling into Yakumo's mind was tougher then he thought. "What a day" Naruto smiled happily knowing that everything worked out. He was currently wearing his red undershirt and black pants though he was going to switch into some pajamas fairly soon.

" **Yes and I suppose we could've been in a similar situation had we not worked things out." Kurama said bitterly.** His hatred for being trapped in Naruto was very real and seeing the ID do this to Naruto was a gut punch to the bijuu.

"Yeah but that didn't happen." Naruto smiled.

" **It would seem you have some guests." Timaeus interrupted.**

"What do you mean?" Naruto said calmly but he got his answer when his door opened and Yakumo walked into his room with Hinata next to her. Yakumo was dressed in her same pink kimono from before but she was very nervous.

"Hello Naruto" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"What brings you girls to my room this late at night?" Naruto said curiously. He wasn't going to assume anything and thus it was a strange situation.

"Well Yakumo wanted to thank you for what you did and she figured what better way than to offer herself to you." Hinata smiled.

'Yet again I add another girl to my harem' Naruto thought to himself. A part of him loved the constant sex but he wished he could add girls at a slower pace.

" **It's a gift" Kurama chuckled.**

"Something wrong Naruto" Yakumo said nervously. She was nervous that Naruto wouldn't like her because she wasn't very busty compared to beauties like Hinata and Ino.

Naruto looked at both girls and smiled, "Nothing's wrong Yakumo and I'll be glad to take you if you'll have me." Naruto said happily as he hopped off of the bed. Yakumo was a cute girl and since Hinata didn't seem to mind who was he to say no.

"I'll leave you two alone" Hinata smiled as she left the room knowing that Yakumo wanted this to be a private affair.

"You ready Yakumo" Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around the young heiress.

 **LEMON START:**

"Yes" Yakumo replied as she leaned up and pressed her lips against Naruto in a simple kiss. Yakumo was glad that her first kiss was a gentle guy like Naruto and his warmth was certainly enjoyable. Naruto teased her by sliding his tongue towards her and she naturally gave permission and Naruto and her clash tongues briefly. 'This is incredible.' Yakumo thought to herself as Naruto explored her mouth and teased her tongue with his. It was so intense that she had to pull away after a minute needing air.

"Not bad for your first kiss Yakumo" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, but what now" Yakumo said nervously but she got her answer when Naruto spun her towards the bed.

"Now we work on getting you out of the kimono." Naruto smiled as he reached for the obi just to be stopped by Yakumo.

"Please Naruto, let me" Yakumo pleaded. She was nervous about her body and didn't want Naruto to just strip her naked.

"Sure" Naruto smiled aware that Yakumo was nervous. Naruto watched happily as Yakumo slowly undid the obi and revealed the mesh shirt above her small breasts and the fact that she was wearing a simple pair of white panties with pink flowers. A moment later and the pink kimono was pushed to the side leaving Yakumo in the red mesh shirt and panties but just like the kimono the mesh shirt didn't stay on for long.

Yakumo was embarrassed that she was exposed but there she was in just a pair of panties and looking at Naruto's gaze. "Here I am Naruto" Yakumo said shyly, not confident in her body.

"Yakumo you're beautiful." Naruto smiled as he effortlessly lifted off his own shirt so Yakumo wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Thank you but shouldn't you get naked also." Yakumo said nervously since Naruto only took off her shirt.

"Yeah I should but I figured you should be the one to take off my pants." Naruto smiled.

"O-Okay" Yakumo replied steeling herself as she reached for his belt and undid it before pulling his pants down to his ankles revealing his massive bulge. "So huge" Yakumo gasped not expecting Naruto to be this big even inside of his pants.

"Yeah I'm pretty big, and it's all for you" Naruto smiled.

"I can tell that won't fit" Yakumo said nervously but Naruto wrapped his arms around her again.

"Yeah, but we can do something about that" Naruto smiled pushing her onto the bed.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Yakumo questioned.

"I'm going to get you ready Yakumo" Naruto smirked leaning down and capturing her lips again in a quick kiss. Before Yakumo could recover, Naruto began groping her small breasts.

"How embarrassing" Yakumo said bashfully as Naruto slowly fondled her breasts kneading them slowly and carefully.

"If you're worried about your breasts being small, don't be" Naruto smiled as he continued to tease her.

"But… I'm not like Hinata and the others." Yakumo moaned as Naruto continued to toy with them.

Naruto found Yakumo's innocence adorable and continued his games, "You're breasts may not be big Yakumo but they are soft." Naruto smiled as he leaned down and began licking her nipples.

"Kyaa" Yakumo yelped from the new sensation.

"Not to mention tasty" Naruto smiled licking her left breasts first swirling his tongue around her nipples.

"Naruto I feel strange." Yakumo said bashfully a new sensation welling in front of her stomach.

"You're about to cum Yakumo it's perfectly natural." Naruto smiled, snaking his right hand down towards her panties wanting to give her the orgasm she deserved

"It ISSS" Yakumo cried out as Naruto slid his fingers into her entrance at last.

"Yes it is Yakumo, now cum for me." Naruto smiled as he continued to lick her breasts and begin playing with her pussy.

"I'm cumming" Yakumo cried out spraying her juices onto Naruto's hands.

Naruto smiled at the release and couldn't help but lick her juices, "Very tasty Yakumo" Naruto smiled licking his fingers.

"Please don't do that Naruto. It's embarrassing" Yakumo exclaimed as her face went red from Naruto's display.

"Fine" Naruto smiled causing Yakumo to sigh in relief before he reached for her panties at last.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Yakumo said bashfully.

"I'm getting your juice from the source." Naruto replied sliding her panties down her legs and revealing her clean shaven pussy. Before Yakumo could say anything Naruto slid his tongue into her snatch causing Yakumo to scream.

"Narutooooo." Yakumo cried out as pleasure coursed through her body like a shock.

"Scream for me Yakumo. I'm just getting started." Naruto teased before returning to her snatch darting his tongue in and out as Yakumo writhed on the bed.

"This is so amazing." Yakumo cried out as Naruto continued to eat her out.

"This is nothing Yakumo. I've got so much more I can teach you" Naruto smiled before resuming his fun. A few more minutes passed and Yakumo's release came once again.

"Naruto I'm going to cum again." Yakumo cried out unable to hold it.

"Don't worry about it Yakumo." Naruto assured her.

"Cumming!" Yakumo yelled out as her second orgasm sprayed into Naruto's mouth.

As Naruto lapped up Yakumo's second orgasm he got up from the bed and looked down at the Kurama heiress and smiled knowing that only one step remained. "Okay Yakumo it's time for the main event." Naruto smiled.

A dazed Yakumo knew what that meant and spread her legs for Naruto knowing what was coming next, "Please be gentle Naruto. This is my first time and I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Her time in isolation drained her stamina and she was pretty sure that she would only last a little bit longer.

"Alright Yakumo, here we go" Naruto smiled as he lined up his member with Yakumo's soaked snatch. As he slid into Yakumo he found the task far easier than normal but realized that it was due to the two orgasms she had earlier.

"Ahhh!" Yakumo cried out as Naruto filled her to the brim, the insertion nearly bringing a third orgasm.

"Are you okay Yakumo." Naruto said nervously wanting to make sure she could handle him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yakumo replied confidently. Naruto was huge but she could handle it for now.

"I'll give you a second, okay." Naruto said calmly not wanting to hurt the girl too much.

"No, I'm fine." Yakumo assured him.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto smiled as he began sliding inside her.

"So good!" Yakumo said happily as Naruto pistoned inside her. His movements hit her sweet spots each time and Naruto's relentless strength had pleasure coursing through her body once again. Any nerves she may have had about giving herself to Naruto were gone and all she felt was pleasure.

"Oh we're just getting started." Naruto smiled pulling out for a moment in order to flip Yakumo onto her knees so he could really get to her.

"What are you, AHHH" Yakumo cried as the new position let Naruto move even deeper if that was possible.

"Is this what you expected it to be?" Naruto smiled knowing that Yakumo had no doubt imagined what it was like to be a normal girl.

"Yes, yes it is." Yakumo said happily as Naruto's movements continued. Id ruined her life by killing her parents and turning her family against her but thanks to Naruto Id was gone.

"Well you've got plenty more to experience." Naruto smiled as he continued to move inside her. Even though it was a relatively vanilla session by Naruto's standards, Yakumo loved it and she was very much looking forward to learning more from him and his other lovers.

"Naruto please, I'm at my limit." Yakumo pleaded hoping to at least earn a release from the blonde.

"Alright Yakumo, we can come together." Naruto smiled slowing down so Yakumo could get her final release. In truth he was far from done but he understood that Yakumo was reaching her limit and that she wanted something out of this. A few minutes later and she got her wish.

"I'm cumming" Yakumo cried out spraying her juices for the fourth time.

"Here we go Yakumo, I'm cumming." Naruto smiled spraying his load inside Yakumo and filling her up completely.

"So much cum." Yakumo moaned enjoying Naruto's release inside of her body. When she asked Hinata if she should worry she assured her that Naruto was sterile so she could enjoy all the sex she wanted.

"You did great Yakumo but why don't you rest." Naruto smiled.

"Okay" Yakumo smiled before collapsing onto the bed. She was at her limit and in truth her first time was far better than she could've ever imagined.

 **LEMON END**

As Naruto held Yakumo in her arms he couldn't help but smile since she did a pretty good job for her first time. Sure he was still extremely horny but that's what the others were for. Just to prove his point the door opened and Hinata walked in with a smile on her face. "Looks like she couldn't handle you Naruto." Hinata teased.

"Yeah but your first time wasn't exactly one for the record books either Hinata." Naruto retorted.

"True, but in time she'll get back her stamina and everything else she lost. The ordeal with Ido really did a number on her." Hinata said solemnly. Hinata felt for the girl because the Ido had destroyed her life and livelihood. All she had was Kurenai.

"Yeah and since Kurenai is coming back to you she needs a new teacher and some good friends." Naruto smiled. He already had a plan in place for Yakumo and it was going to be an easy task.

Hinata noticed Naruto's smile and realized he was already planning something, "What are you planning Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Let's just say Yakumo solves a problem I've had for some time" Naruto replied cryptically. Tomorrow he would start work on a plan to help Yakumo integrate herself back into the Leaf Villages forces but for now he had to work on his other problem; the fact that he was still very horny.

"Alright, but since I know you're still horny let's go back to my room and celebrate a mission well done" Hinata said with a sultry smile. She wanted her reward for helping out on the mission.

"Of course" Naruto replied making a quick shadow clone which he replaced so Yakumo had somebody to hold onto as she slept. Her new life was just beginning and no doubt Yakumo couldn't be happier.

That's it for Chapter 36 and I hope you guys enjoyed my take on the Yakumo arc and the interesting changes that I've made. Will this be a 1 time thing for Yakumo, honestly I'm not sure at this point but she has a role to play moving forward. Next chapter Naruto receives a personal mission that sends him back to the Land of Vegetables and this mission will be business instead of pleasure. Though there may be a bit of that as well.


	39. Iwa's Bold Move

Chapter 37 Iwa's Bold Move

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

Naruto has a very interesting new mission.

(Training Ground 44 aka the Forest of Death)

A smiling Naruto stood in the middle of the forest of death enjoying a very unique activity even for him, "Keep going girls. You almost have me" a naked Naruto smiled as he looked down on the three kunoichi-in-training that were giving him a combined blowjob. Sasame Fuuma, the recently saved Yakumo Kurama and the now named Isaribi Mitarashi were all naked and trying to tame the monster that was Naruto's shaft and it was all being watched over by a smiling Anko Mitarashi. After Yakumo was freed from the Id she spoke to Tsunade about rejoining the academy but because of how late it was in the year Tsunade refused her request. Although she was disappointed at first, Kurenai suggested she join up with Isaribi who was getting lessons from Anko on the side. Ironically enough Sasame was working at the dango shop that Anko frequented when Kurenai made the offer and asked if she could join the group and make it an official team. Tsunade agreed and it was decided that as long as they passed their lessons to Anko's satisfaction the three girls would become genin when graduation happened next year. By that time Anko would have taken the jonin exam and the group would officially become a team.

"Your stamina is amazing Naruto. We've been at it for ten minutes and you still haven't cum." Sasame pouted from the right side the exhaustion clear on her face.

"But there are three of us. No way he should be able to endure this much." Yakumo complained from the left side.

"It shouldn't be that shocking, he has relationships with plenty of skilled and beautiful kunoichi, including sensei so we have to up our game." Isaribi smiled bitterly as she sucked on his balls. Naruto's sexual prowess was well known and even the bustiest of the group Sasame was no match for the likes of Anko and Hinata. Ironically enough, she was also the only one of the three kunoichi in the group that hadn't shared his bed. Isaribi's treatment would be done in another few months and with it the end of that dry spell.

"You girls are still doing pretty well actually." Naruto assured them. Sex was so common place for Naruto that even his bustiest three lovers would have some trouble getting Naruto off in ten minutes unless he willed it to happen.

"Quit complaining girls and start sucking. Naruto here doesn't have all day." Anko teased as she fingered herself to the show. Unfortunately, her fun was interrupted when she sensed an ANBU come by.

"Sorry to interrupt your…training, but Lady Tsunade needs Naruto for a mission. The real one." Yuugao said with her ANBU mask on. Yuugao was actually lucky her mask was on because she was blushing heavily at the sight in front of her and she was glad the three young kunoichi wouldn't know.

"Oh well" Naruto smiled before shocking the girls by spraying him with his release as a reward for their efforts. Although Naruto wanted to do more he realized that if Tsunade was calling him directly he couldn't hold back.

"See ya Naruto" the girls all said with cum all over their bodies. Fortunately for them, Isaribi's water jutsu could clean them off.

(Scene Skip)

When Naruto arrived for the mission he would admit he was curious what Tsunade had for him this time. Most of his missions were simple but when she told her the mission even he was stunned. "You're serious Lady Tsunade." Naruto said in shock.

"Yes that's right. I want you to go to the Land of Vegetables and participate as the moderator for talks between the Land of Vegetables and Iwa involving her recent alliance with Koyuki and the other minor villages that's taking place tomorrow. Because of your dragons and your Hirashin I'm not worried about the timeframe either. Before you think to refuse, Lady Haruna asked for you personally" Tsunade said sternly. She would admit she was shocked when she first saw the mission request as well since Iwa was rarely the discussion type especially with a minor village but she had two reasons for sending Naruto as opposed to some of the more experienced members of the Village. The first was because Naruto was one of the main players behind the slowly growing alliance of minor nations that the Earth country was worried about. The second was because, if she was a betting woman, which she was, one of the members of Iwa's party would be one of their jinchuriki, an old man named Roshi and Naruto would be the best possible person to face him.

"What's Iwa talking to Haruna about specifically?" Naruto wondered.

"I have no idea and that's one of the things you have find out" Tsunade replied.

"Alright" Naruto said calmly. He may hate politics but he understood that this was something he had to do.

"You're doing this alone Naruto, but be careful. Iwa is a tricky nation and anything could happen." Tsunade replied.

"I gotcha Lady Tsunade." Naruto replied nonchalantly. He had a trump card for dealing with Iwa in Kurotsuchi and he could find out everything he needed to know from her.

(Scene skip)

As Naruto prepared to leave the village he ran into Jiraiya of the Sannin of all people. "Where's the fire brat. You never go anywhere this quickly" Jiraiya teased noticing that Naruto was on his way out.

"I'm heading back to Vegetable for a diplomatic mission involving Haruna and Iwa." Naruto said calmly.

"Did you say Iwa" Jiraiya said nervously catching Naruto off guard.

"Yeah what about it." Naruto replied.

"I know Tsunade told you to go alone but you need to get a team to guard you." Jiraiya said nervously.

"And why's that" Naruto replied with a slight growl. The idea that he needed guards was slightly irritating and Naruto wasn't going to take that lightly.

"Because I just learned some disturbing news about Iwa and I think you should hear it before you leave." Jiraiya said sternly.

Naruto didn't like it but if Jiraiya was warning him he'd accept. "Alright but this better be good" Naruto replied with a hint of annoyance.

(Scene Skip)

An annoyed Naruto stood in the Hokage's office with Jiraiya as they waited for Zabuza's team to join them. When Jiraiya brought Naruto back he insisted on talking to Tsunade first and Naruto reluctantly agreed. When he was finally brought in Tsunade told him that he was being assigned Zabuza's team to guard him for the mission. "You better have a good reason for holding me up pervy sage." Naruto groaned.

Jiraiya was about to respond when there was a knock on the door and Tsunade shouted, "Come in."

When team Zabuza walked in and saw Naruto the group instantly realized something was up, "So Lady Tsunade I take it we're guarding Naruto here?" Zabuza asked with admittedly a bit of surprise.

"That's right. Naruto is going to be mediating talks between Iwa and the Land of Vegetables on the situation in the area.

"If that's all why are we here?" Tayuya said angrily.

"Because of the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said coldly causing Tayuya and Zabuza's eyes to widen.

"Oh shit!" Tayuya said nervously.

"You aren't kidding red." Zabuza replied.

"Care to fill us in." Kin said nervously. For Zabuza and Tayuya to be nervous was a problem.

"Hey kid, you told me that on your mission to retrieve our current Hokage you ran into Itachi Uchiha and my old friend Kisame right." Zabuza said calmly.

"Yeah what about it" Naruto said nervously remembering the encounter. He was lucky that he created a shadow clone because that would've been a royal pain to fight them off without any headaches.

"Those two are just a few of the members of the Akatsuki. Every member is S-Class criminals listed in that bingo book and they're bad news." Zabuza explained.

Naruto's eyes widened since this only meant one thing, "You're not saying that Iwa is working with the Akatsuki are you?"

"That's right kid. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Iwa uses the meetings to send the Akatsuki at Haruna's new village and steamroll them before they become a problem." Jiraiya replied.

"Over my dead body" Naruto growled. Haruna went through enough as it was and the idea that Iwa would send shinobi of that caliber against him would be a disaster.

"That's the thing kid. If what you expect is right and they're after the fox. Your dead body is exactly what you'd get." Zabuza warned.

Naruto frowned since he would think Iwa wouldn't be that reckless, but he also knew that protecting Haruna was critical. "Fine you guys can join me." Naruto frowned.

"We need about thirty minutes to get ready." Zabuza said calmly.

"Sure I'll meet you guys by the gate." Naruto replied.

"Be careful Naruto" Jiraiya warned.

"I will pervy sage I will" Naruto said nonchalantly deciding to go over to see Ami for a pre-mission quickie. He hadn't fucked her in a few days and he needed to de-stress.

(Scene Skip)

Because of their dragon's, the trip to Vegetable only took half a day and while Zabuza and his team worked on security Naruto went over to the palace and enjoyed Haruna's body yet again. "You realize that I have to meet with the Iwa delegation today Naruto" a naked Haruna chuckled as she cuddled with her lover.

Naruto kissed Haruna on the cheek and smiled, "Yes but you were the one who wanted to have sex Haruna. I just came by to tell you that I had arrived with my guards." Naruto smiled. When he came by to see Haruna she pounced on him as quickly as any of his lovers had.

Haruna pouted since Naruto did have a point but she also hadn't seen him in a while and he was addicting, "Good point but you're addictive." Haruna chuckled.

"Well I'm gonna head back to my room and relax. When the Iwa delegation gets there have somebody let me know so I can bring the others in on proceedings." Naruto smiled.

"Okay" Haruna smiled kissing him on the lips one more time. Admittedly she was worried about Iwa, but with Naruto and his guards there backing her up, they should be fine.

(Scene Skip)

A properly dressed Haruna sat in the throne room with a smiling Naruto watching with his **Wind Cloak** active as the Iwa delegation finally approached. If Zabuza and Jiraiya were right and the Akatsuki were coming, there would be a good indication of what they were planning based on the group that Iwa chose. 'This should be interesting' Naruto thought to himself but when the door opened his expression changed from amusement to surprise. There were 4 ninja in the group from Iwa and he was well aware of all four First there was Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi who he was very familiar with. The third guy was a larger guy with a chubby face and large nose with brown hair hidden underneath an Iwa bandana wearing what Naruto assumed was the red jonin outfit of Iwa if he remembered correctly the guy's name was Akatsuchi and he was the right hand man of the Tsuchikage. Of course it was the final person who was with the group that had Naruto really concerned.

" **They're sending HIM!" Kurama shouted out.**

'Yeah this is gonna be ugly.' Naruto replied mentally. The person in question was a large man with red hair and a red moustache and beard tapered off. He was wearing a long-sleeved magenta shirt and pants with mesh-armour shirt and a fitted black suit underneath and various plates of armor tied on his body. The reason Naruto was freaking out was because this man was the Yonbi's Jinchuriki Roshi. That meant that Iwa had sent three heavy hitters among the group. Even though he could take Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi easily, Roshi would be another matter. Having Zabuza and his team didn't sound so bad now.

' **We have to tell Zabuza now.' Timaeus warned.**

'Yeah' Naruto replied vanishing back to his room to tell the others.

(Scene Skip)

While Haruna met with the delegation from Iwa, Naruto had rushed Zabuza and his team over to his room. Needless to say the reactions from the group were not good, "You're telling me they have not only the Tsuchikage's granddaughter but his right hand man along with the Gonbi's host. Man we really have a problem." Zabuza said nervously.

"Tell me about it. Roshi alone could be a disaster for Haruna's forces but Kurotsuchi is no joke herself. This is gonna be ugly even without the Akatsuki." Naruto groaned.

"But if I remember correctly you beat Kurotsuchi during the bikōchū mission plus they owe you." Karin said calmly.

Naruto smiled since that was true but he needed Tsunade to approve if he called in that favor, "For now let's hold on to that IOU and I'll hope I can work with Kurotsuchi to keep the peace. I'm gonna join proceedings later on." Naruto frowned. This was a delicate situation and Naruto wasn't sure what the best move would be.

"Well for now we'll return to our posts and Haruna will call for you later." Zabuza said calmly.

"Right" everyone else said and they dispersed.

(Scene Skip)

As she relaxed in the hotel room being provided for her and her teammates from Iwa, Kurotsuchi was not a happy person. Her grandfather was sending her Akatsuchi and Suzumebachi to Vegetable to show Haruna that Iwa was not to be messed with and that their continued existence was only because of his mercy was a foolish move in her eyes, but something else was bothering her. "Why do I feel like this?" Kurotsuchi frowned reaching for her panties now that she was alone. Ever since they arrived in the throne room her pussy was throbbing for some reason and she couldn't figure it out. Just as she moved to slide her fingers inside her pussy there was a knock on her door.

"Kuro is everything okay?" Suzumebachi said worriedly.

"Now's a bad time Suzu" Kurotsuchi groaned having to delay her gratification.

"Tell me about it. I just found out news that you're gonna wanna know immediately."

Kurotsuchi inwardly cursed before making herself presentable, "Come on in."

As Suzumebachi walked in she noticed Kurotsuchi's flushed state and her eyes widened, "I was hoping they were wrong but I guess now it's true." Suzumebachi said ominously.

"What do you mean by that!?" Kurotsuchi said angrily.

Suzumebachi looked on nervously but realized she had no choice, "While we were on our way back to the hotel, I secretly had one of my bees look through the castle hoping to find the person who Haruna was using as the mediator."

"What about it" Kurotsuchi replied with a hint of annoyance.

"It's the same guy from the bikōchū mission and he's brought a team of bodyguards that includes Zabuza Momochi." Suzumebachi revealed causing Kurotsuchi's eyes to widen even more.

"Fuck. That explains it." Kurotsuchi growled.

"We should tell Roshi and see what happens next." Suzumebachi suggested.

Kurotsuchi was annoyed but she had a plan. Naruto was powerful and she knew in a fair fight they wouldn't be able to win but what if they did something different. "Actually Suzu I have a better idea, but you're going to have to trust me?" Kurotsuchi said calmly. If this worked they could control the negotiations as they pleased but if not, she was putting herself right back into the proverbial hornet's nest.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto sat in his room calmly late at night. He wanted to have some fun with the girls but they insisted on being focused for the mission tomorrow, promising an extremely fun orgy once everything calmed down. Naruto obliged and as a result was sitting in his room alone wearing his red shirt and black pants. "So Kurama how much you wanna bet that I'll be summoned to the hotel that the Iwa group is staying at before the night is over." Naruto smiled. His senses picked up a bee flying around the castle earlier today and that meant Suzumebachi was aware of him being there. Of course neither girl would beat him in a fair fight, and alerting Roshi would be a stupid idea because it would reveal what really happened during the bikōchū mission and Kurotsuchi wouldn't want to do that. That meant this had to be done in the shadows. He did find it odd that Karin didn't mention the bug since she would've quickly realized it was a summons from the way its chakra was acting.

" **You already know they will." Kurama scoffed.**

" **If you know there's a trap, why are you so insistent on triggering it?" Timaeus said nervously.**

"Because I need to know what Iwa is planning to do and this makes it easier for me." Naruto smiled.

" **Are you sure it isn't because you want to enjoy the two Iwa girls? You never got to enjoy either one during the last mission and I know you wanted to" Kurama wondered.**

"Perhaps" Naruto replied with a devious smile. He knew they would come for him one way or another the question was when and how. He got his answer when a bee came towards the window and its stinger started hitting the window in code.

' _I'll be waiting in my hotel room just follow this bee to find me. The door will be open, but be quiet so my teammates don't hear us. Kurotsuchi.'_

A smiling Naruto nodded towards the bee and walked out of his room in the castle and out to follow the bug in question.

(Scene Skip)

The bug led Naruto to one of the smaller outdoor motels in Vegetable which was a surprise since Iwa could easily afford one of the better ones. Eventually he arrived at one of the rooms and he knew who was waiting for him and that his night was just getting started. Naruto slowly opened the door fully expecting that the person who was waiting for him was inside. Opening the door, Naruto got a very pleasant surprise, "It's been a long time Naruto." Kurotsuchi said happily. Kurotsuchi was wearing a dark red sheer robe that was slightly open and showed off a black bra and panty set and lying on what Naruto believe was a queen sized bed in a sultry pose that didn't hide her intentions.

"Yes it has though I didn't expect a booty call. Last time we met you offered up an IOU to prevent me from taking your virginity. What changed" Naruto snickered at Kurotsuchi's choice of outfit.

Kurotsuchi kept her composure knowing that her plan would never work if Naruto was guarded. Admittedly his presence in the room was making her body shudder and if he pushed she might abandon her plan entirely and let him have her. "I just figured that negotiating with you would go smoother like this." Kurotsuchi said in a sultry voice as she got up from the bed and made her way towards Naruto.

Naruto liked where this was going and was about to wrap his arms around Kurotsuchi but he paused because he sensed something that annoyed him, "You can come out now." Naruto groaned causing Kurotsuchi's eyes to widen since she assumed Naruto was talking about her hidden friend.

"Aww, I wanted to see if you fucked her first." A female voice chuckled and Kurotsuchi looked on in shock as the red head that was part of Naruto's guard shimmered in front of her.

"Who are you" Kurotsuchi said angrily.

"I'll answer you but, first we need all the actors to join us, or in this case actresses." Karin smiled.

"Damn it why'd you have to go and ruin my fun Karin, I knew about Suzumebachi already." Naruto frowned causing Kurotsuchi's eyes to widen even more. A stunned Suzumebachi appeared from behind a scroll that was hanging on the wall. She wasn't dressed as sexily as Kurotsuchi but the simple blue shirt and black booty shorts were a tasty ensemble.

Kurotsuchi was livid since her plan was definitely ruined now. She was hoping to seduce Naruto and while she distracted him have Suzumebachi stab him from behind. "Who the hell are you?" Kurotsuchi growled.

"My name is Karin and as I'm sure you're aware I'm Naruto's bodyguard. So when Naruto decided to follow that bee summon that your friend sent to his hotel. I had to follow him and make sure he was safe." Karin smiled.

Suzumebachi walked next "But my bee summon would've sensed somebody following Naruto. How did you track him without my bee noticing?"

"I'm a sensor so I can track Naruto's insane levels of chakra throughout this whole city and when he stopped I used the Hirashin to appear in the room." Karin smiled causing both girls eyes to widen.

"Impossible, how could you use the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu" Kurotsuchi's eyes widen.

"Naruto taught it to me since I'm an Uzumaki like him." Karin smiled happily causing Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi's eyes to widen.

"You still need a marker. What could you have possibly used since he wouldn't have any marks on him?" Kurotsuchi questioned.

Naruto was able to answer this one since it was his doing, "When we realized you guys were in the city, my guards went over multiple scenarios to protect me and the Hirashin was one of them; I've got to admit, I didn't expect Karin to use it this way." Naruto snickered.

"But hey I'm not completely evil so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse Kurotsuchi." Karin smiled deviously.

"What's that" Kurotsuchi replied nervously.

"If you pass my test, I'll leave you guys alone and I'll pretend this never happened." Karin smiled.

"What do I need to do?" Kurotsuchi said boldly since her plan was gone.

"Kuro!" Suzumebachi yelled out.

"It's just a simple test. How hard could it be?" Kurotsuchi scoffed. In truth, this was a deal with the devil and she knew it. Hopefully she could limit the troubles to only her.

"Simple. I know that you're under the effects of Naruto's **Temptation touch** jutsu. You're going to have Naruto use it on you again and if you can endure it for five minutes, I'll leave." Karin smiled deviously. It went without saying that if she failed, Kurotsuchi would be screaming Naruto's name afterwards.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened since she was struggling with the faded effect. If he used a fresh version on her, she would be in trouble, "What about me?" Suzumebachi spoke up catching everyone off guard.

"Suzu be quiet." Kurotsuchi growled trying to keep her friend out of this.

"Oh come off it Kuro, you won't last more than a minute I can tell that much already. Wouldn't it be a better test if I take on his little technique" Suzumebachi spoke up.

Naruto was surprised that Suzumebachi would volunteer herself but she had a point. He could tell that Kurotsuchi wasn't going to last long anyway. "It's your call Karin." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"I'm game." Karin smirked.

 **LEMON START:**

"Alright" Naruto frowned as he walked in front of Suzumebachi and started making hand signs, **"Temptation Touch"** Naruto said calmly before simply touching her shoulder.

Everyone looked on as Suzumebachi stood there with no reaction, "That's it, this is no-" Suzumebachi started to say before she felt her body heat up big time.

"This won't take long" Karin smiled as Suzumebachi started wriggling, her body failing miserably to hold back her lust.

"What did you do to me?" Suzumebachi said bashfully.

Karin looked at her like she was stupid, "It's self-explanatory. The jutsu uses Naruto's chakra and drives your lust towards the person in question." Karin smiled before walking over to Naruto and hunching down in front of him.

"What are you, KYAA" Suzumebachi yelped as Karin unbuckled his pants and pulled them down somehow getting his boxers as well which revealed his member that was only six inches at the moment but clearly flaccid which meant there was plenty of room to grow.

"That's cheating" Kurotsuchi yelled out knowing exactly what Karin was after.

"Not at all. I said you had to endure it, I never said I wasn't going to enjoy the moment" Karin smiled as she began stroking Naruto to his full length

"That's good Karin." Naruto grunted in approval as Suzumebachi struggled even more with her lust. Kurotsuchi wasn't doing much better with her robe tossed to the side and her hands already reaching for her pants.

"Hold on….aren't you guys… related" Suzumebachi moaned out. She was really struggling and there was no telling how long she would last.

"We are but it's so distant that it doesn't really matter." a now rock hard Naruto smiled as the Iwa kunoichi looked on with their lust slowly rising.

"Hey Naruto they don't look interested? Do you want to go back to my hotel room and finish what we started?" Karin teased thinking that the girls would give in fairly easily.

"NO!" Kurotsuchi yelled out causing Naruto to snicker.

"Karin I believe your work is done." Naruto smiled since the girls were toast.

"Yeah" Karin smiled as she started making hand signs.

"What is she doing now" Suzumebachi said nervously. She was reaching her limits as well and if Kuro gave in. So would she.

"Privacy barrier. We wouldn't want your teammates hearing your screams of pleasure." Naruto smiled.

Knowing that her teammates were gone was enough for Kurotsuchi and she sprang towards Naruto's member. "You may be Konoha scum but at least your dick is huge." Kurotsuchi said bitterly before shocking everyone watching by wrapping her lips around his member and swallowing his length.

"Me too" Suzumebachi yelled out having reached her own limit. She quickly divested herself of her clothes and joined her teammate in front of Naruto's throbbing member. Her body wasn't great but Naruto didn't mind.

"Have fun you three." Karin smiled vanishing in a puff of smoke making the two girls realize she was a shadow clone.

"We will" Naruto grunted as the two Iwa kunoichi slid their tongues down his length with Kurotsuchi on the right side and Suzumebachi on his left side.

"He's so big" Suzumebachi purred in approval while she continued her ministrations.

"Yeah he is, none of the Iwa bastards I slept with were this big." Kurotsuchi moaned happily.

Naruto chuckled since Kurotsuchi no doubt tried to use her fellow shinobi to get rid of the effects of his clone's jutsu but failed, "Well then how about we get to the fun part." Naruto smiled.

"Who's first" the girls said eagerly.

Naruto paused because he wasn't sure but then he got a devious idea, "Why don't you girls decide by eating each other out. Whoever cums first loses." Naruto smiled.

"Why would we do that?" Kurotsuchi exclaimed since the idea was humiliating.

"Because if I slid this monster into you girls as you were, I'd probably split you in half. This way, both of you can get ready at the same time and neither is left out of the fun." Naruto smiled.

"Let's do it Kuro" Suzumebachi said bashfully since Naruto was right. Though they were slightly wet, Naruto's monster cock would split each of them apart. Plus, she wasn't against eating out her best friend and she had done so once or twice out of curiosity.

"Fine but you better keep your word." Kurotsuchi groaned. Her plan was shot and she knew it so she might as well properly enjoy the night.

"I will" Naruto smiled since this worked out perfectly for him. What Karin wasn't aware of, or if she was she didn't give it away, was that the Naruto the two girls were sucking on earlier was a shadow clone. The real Naruto was hiding in a Wind Cloak watching the whole thing. In His original plan was to wait for the girls to strike and when their guard was down hit them with the strongest of the sexual jutsu that he created with Ino called **Aurorus** and send them into a lust-filled frenzy before devouring them. As the two girls got onto the bed with Suzumebachi on the bottom and facing the bed with Kurotsuchi on top and looking at him, the real Naruto replaced himself with the wind cloaked clone though the clone kept the cloak going so he could confirm their treachery while he enjoyed the show. Naruto of course began stroking his meat to the wonderful sight in front of him.

"Here we go Kuro" Suzumebachi said bashfully.

"Yeah" Kurotsuchi replied as she stuck her head into her best friends snatch and began licking just as Naruto wanted.

"I can't believe we're doing this for a Leaf ninja." Suzumebachi moaned in between licks.

"This is your fault Suzu, ahh this feels so good" Kurotsuchi moaned back. Kurotsuchi of course had a full view of Naruto stroking his massive slab of meat so she was getting more turned on by the second.

'This is incredible.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched proceedings. Unfortunately the clone found out something that ruined his buzz.

'You were right boss. The other girl had a senbon needle in her shorts. No doubt she was going to get you while you were distracted' the wind clone revealed.

'Yep but now they're dancing to my tune, and I just came up with a fun punishment for Kurotsuchi." Naruto smiled since he had fully expected Kurotsuchi to be the loser because of his display. A few minutes passed and things proceeded as Naruto wanted with Kurotsuchi losing ground.

"Suzu I'm about to cum." Kurotsuchi yelled out her body slowly giving in to Suzu's touch and she was struggling to hold on.

"So am I Kuro" Suzumebachi replied. Her body was in a sexual furor and Kurotsuchi was skilled at what she did and her body was struggling to hold on.

'So whose gonna win' Naruto thought to himself knowing that he wasn't anywhere near a release.

"I'm cumming" Kurotsuchi moaned out first spraying her juices into Suzumebachi's mouth.

"Me too" Suzumebachi moaned out with her body following the same path of her friend.

"Looks the winner is Suzumebachi" Naruto smiled happily. Luckily for him the clone was already in place to give the loser a bit of a punishment.

"Yes now let's get this over with." Suzumebachi frowned since she knew that Naruto was coming for her. Kurotsuchi naturally got out of the way and lied on the bed with her ass in the air. What Kurotsuchi didn't know is that she was in perfect position for Naruto's clone to act.

"Alright" Naruto smiled as he lined himself up with Suzumebachi's wet snatch.

"Be gentle Naruto. This is her first time after all." Kurotsuchi instructed.

"I think you should worry about yourself first Kurotsuchi." Naruto smiled viciously.

"What do you mean by that" Kurotsuchi said nervously before she felt a pair of hands grab her ass. Kurotsuchi spun her head around to find another Naruto had appeared behind her and like the original it was naked and rock hard.

"What's going on?" Suzumebachi moaned as Naruto slid his member against her pussy to get her ready for what was to come.

"Well I'm going to punish Kurotsuchi for her little plan to kill me while I enjoy your pussy." Naruto smiled sliding into Suzumebachi's snatch with very little hesitation.

"Ahhh!" Suzumebachi yelled out as Naruto went straight back to the edge of her womb due to a lack of a hymen.

"As for you Kurotsuchi. We're going to have sex, just not the normal kind." Naruto's clone smiled as it slid its member against Kurotsuchi's second entrance.

"No…please don't. That won't fit in my ass." Kurotsuchi yelled nervously.

"Don't worry about it Kurotsuchi, anal only hurts for a little bit." The real Naruto smiled snugly inside Suzumebachi.

"Here we go" Naruto's clone smiled sliding into her ass and using a little bit more force than usual.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kurotsuchi yelled as Naruto fit 8 of his massive twelve inches into her ass.

"Kuro-HHH" Suzumebachi moaned as the original Naruto started moving inside her.

"Don't worry Suzumebachi I didn't forget about you. After all, my clone found that senbon you had in your shorts." Naruto smiled viciously as he hammered her snatch.

"Forgive…me… this …is… too much" Kurotsuchi cried out as the clone speared her ass. Her body was in a brutal mix of pain and pleasure.

"Don't worry it'll feel good soon." Naruto teased as he leaned down and began sucking on Suzumebachi's small breasts.

"So good" Suzumebachi moaned happily.

"Please Naruto… grab my breasts too" Kurotsuchi yelled wanting to feel some sort of pleasure.

"Fine ya little crybaby." Naruto's clone smirked grabbing her breasts.

"That's ITTTT!" Kurotsuchi cried out glad that her body was starting to feel pleasure instead of pain. The fact that Naruto was able to do this to her was humiliating, but she knew a deal with the devil when she saw it.

"So good. So big" Suzumebachi moaned as the real Naruto's two-pronged attack filled her body with pleasure.

"Please…Naruto fuck my pussy." Kurotsuchi cried out. Hopefully that would ease the pain she was feeling from his massive shaft.

"Fine, but on one condition." Naruto's clone smiled continuing to move inside her ass.

"Anything!" Kurotsuchi replied wanting to save herself the dignity.

"Tell me what you guys are planning with this whole meeting because I know you've got something planned." Naruto's clone smiled. Of course the real Naruto was still hammering Suzumebachi whose cries of pleasure were hard to miss.

"Yes. Yes. Keep going. So good!" Suzumebachi moaned as Naruto continued to hammer her.

"Yes. Yes. I'll do it." Kurotsuchi yelled out wanting to feel the same way.

"Alright" Naruto's clone smiled pulling out of her ass and sliding into Kurotsuchi's sopping pussy. For all her complaining about the pain. Kurotsuchi was very wet and he slid in easily.

"Yes!" Kurotsuchi yelled out happily.

"Now let's turn it up"

"Yeah" the two Naruto's smiled as they kept moving inside the two Iwa ninja.

"So good." Kurotsuchi moaned as Naruto's clone hammered her pussy while playing with her breasts.

"This is amazing." Suzumebachi moaned as the real Naruto pistoned inside her. The two girls hated to admit it, but Naruto was good and they were glad that the privacy seals were active because the whole hotel would've heard them otherwise. Ten minutes passed like that and the two girls were reaching their limits.

"Naruto I'm about to cum." Kurotsuchi yelled out.

"Me too" Suzumebachi added.

"Good because I'm close too and don't worry because neither of you are getting pregnant" Naruto smiled.

"Fill me up Naruto." Suzumebachi moaned out.

"Me too" Kurotsuchi yelled out.

"Here we go" Naruto smiled.

"CUMMING" the two girls cried out as their Naruto's filled them to the brim with cum.

"So girls you wanna talk shop or have another round." the real Naruto smiled.

"Another round" the two girls said simultaneously much to Naruto's amusement and joy.

"Well alright then and this time you're gonna have to really earn your release girls" the two Naruto's smiled preparing themselves for a long night.

"What do you mean, really earn it." Kurotsuchi asked nervously still recovering from the first load.

"I can control my orgasms normally. The only reason I came so soon was because I wanted to see if you girls would be up for another round. This time I'll make you really earn your release" The real Naruto smiled evilly before lining himself up with Kurotsuchi's snatch and the clone followed suit with Suzumebachi.

"Oh"

"Hell." Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi moaned as the Naruto's slid into them for round two.

 **LEMON END**

Two hours later and the two Naruto finally reached their limit and sprayed their juices into a barely conscious Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi who promptly fell back asleep as the Naruto's pulled out and practically painted their bodies white with his seed before the clone vanished. Around thirty minutes ago the girls did indeed faint but Naruto's desire to finish forced them awake. Needless to say they were practically mute by this time with their face filled with pleasure having orgasmed close to 10 times since the second round began. "Looks like they won't be getting up anytime soon" The real Naruto groaned since he was hoping to talk to them about what they had planned.

" **Well there's always Ino's mind scan." Timaeus said hopefully.**

"Good point" Naruto smiled before using the mind scan on Kurotsuchi. Unfortunately for him, as far as Kurotsuchi was concerned it was a simple intimidation plan and Kurotsuchi's decision to kill him was revenge for what happened with the bikōchū. Suzumebachi only went along with it because the two are friends.

" **Well at least you broke those two Iwa Kunoichi." Kurama chuckled.**

"I guess" Naruto groaned as he slowly got dressed. He spent around thirty minutes cleaning up the room so the two girl's teammates wouldn't be aware of what happened before making his way back to his room to prepare for the next day.

That's it for Chapter 37 everybody and I hope you guys enjoy the start of my original arc. Next chapter the meeting begins but there's an uninvited guest that complicates everything.


	40. Uninvited Guests: Enter the Akatsuki

Chapter 38 Uninvited guests: Enter the Akatsuki

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

The mission continues

(Conference Room)

It was a tense atmosphere all around in the small conference room that Haruna had set up for the meeting between her and the visitors from Iwa. The room consisted of just a small circular table and a few small chairs for the moment since this was a simple meeting. On one side was a smiling Haruna dressed in her royal outfit while on the other side was a nonchalant Roshi with his Iwa guard behind him and focusing on the situation at hand. Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi were clearly still recovering from their night with Naruto, a thought which amused Naruto to no end, while Akatsuchi stared daggers at the blond in question because he reminded him of Iwa's greatest enemy. In the middle was Naruto dressed in his usual garb and smiling like a loon. Zabuza and his team watched from behind Haruna and they were all calm. "Seeing as how I'm acting as moderator for these talks I'd like to bring this meeting to order." Naruto said confidently and professionally.

"Of course" Haruna replied diplomatically.

"That's fine with me, but I'm curious why a seemingly green out of the gills chunin was selected to act as our moderator." Roshi asked in a calm tone that would come off as disrespectful to most but not to Naruto.

Naruto smiled since he wasn't sure how much Iwa really knew about the connection between Haruna and Naruto, "The answer is simple Mr. Roshi. I was part of the team that helped Daimyo Haruna gain power in the first place and I was critical in helping Haruna establishing the alliance between Haruna and Lady Toki from the Land of Birds and Queen Koyuki in the Spring because of my connections to them." Naruto revealed catching the Iwa group off guard.

"Impossible. How could one chunin be involved in all of that?" Akatsuchi spat out in disgust.

Naruto could only smile at the response since he understood how insane it was, "As amazing as it sounds it was bad luck on C-Rank missions. Lady Haruna was part of a traveling group that seemed normal at first, Queen Koyuki was an actress who was going to what was the Land of Snow at the time for a movie role unaware of the plans of those around her, and Toki was believed to be dead and disguised as her brother. Eventually I had to deal with rebels of many kinds and after succeeding, each woman found themselves as Daimyo" Naruto revealed causing Akatsuchi and the other Iwa nin to look at him in shock. Even Haruna was a bit embarrassed by the admission.

"Bad luck is an understatement kid. If what you said is to be believed that's at least 3 missions that were listed as C-Rank difficulty that ended up being A-Ranks. I've probably had 10 missions like that my entire career" Roshi chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Hell, I met Zabuza on another falsified C-Rank mission when we went to the Land of Waves." Naruto smiled.

Roshi could only look at the young man in shock since he heard of the situation in Waves and about how a group of genin was able to stop Gato, "Well then let's get back to the matter at hand since it actually has to do in part with the Land of Snow that you mentioned earlier." Roshi chuckled.

Haruna smiled since the man was amusingly transparent, "If you're worried that Vegetable is building up an army that would cause havoc in the Land of Earth you're sorely mistaken Lord Roshi. My people are peaceful and just want to live our lives without fear. The fact that I'm calling on Naruto, should show you that we aren't the fighting type." Haruna revealed.

"What's that supposed to mean." Naruto frowned causing a few chuckles from Karin Kin and Tayuya.

"Naruto, it doesn't mean anything and you know that. You're simply the only ninja that I trust for this sort of occasion which is why you are here" Haruna countered in a playful tone.

A smile crept onto Roshi's face since he realized that Naruto and Daimyo Haruna's relationship wasn't as simple as she was making it out to be. However this was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up, "How about we discuss sending some of our shinobi to act as guards since Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze is obviously a Leaf ninja and if something were to happen there's no way of knowing if he could help you in a moment of desperation." Roshi said calmly.

Naruto frowned since Roshi was playing a shrewd game, "Mr. Roshi, I do hope you're not threatening Lady Haruna." Naruto said diplomatically.

Roshi raised his hands in protest, "Not at all, merely a man looking for opportunities for his village. After all we only come here hoping to avoid any type of problems" Roshi smiled.

Naruto didn't quite believe the man but he wasn't in the mood to fight, "Alright, but you'll forgive me for being cautious. It's just that C-Rank missions have a tendency to get more interesting then I care for and this was a C-Rank mission." Naruto replied with a knowing smirk.

Roshi kept his cool since Naruto seemed to suggest that something was going to happen during these meetings that would make it more troublesome, "That's fine, but I assure you that we'll be able to handy any potential attacks. Trust in Iwa for that much at least." Roshi replied.

"Well let's hope that it doesn't come to that." Haruna smiled bitterly. She could tell something was wrong and that Naruto was being overly cautious.

"Of course" Roshi smiled as though he knew something the others didn't.

"Lady Haruna might I ask a question?" Kurotsuchi spoke up from the side.

"You're the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage if I'm not mistaken? Of course you can ask something." Haruna replied with a smile.

"That's right and I found something odd about this whole arrangement. We were given permission for the meeting only a few days ago, but how were you able to inform Mr. Namikaze in the same time period and bring him to Iwa so quickly." Kurotsuchi wondered. Getting the message out was one thing, but getting here in such a quick time was almost impossible because of the distance between the Leaf and Vegetable.

Haruna smiled since it was a clever question, "After my advisors and I agreed to meet with you, I sent a request to him at the same time I sent my response to you. As for how he is able to get to Vegetable so easily it is because I have a Hirashin mark set up in my palace." Haruna said calmly.

The Iwa ninja were shocked by the revelation and what it could mean, "That means you could bring Leaf ninja right into our backyard in an instant" Akatsuchi yelled out.

"Yes but I can assure you that Tsunade has zero interest in doing something like that. Danzo might, but he doesn't know about this little connection." Naruto revealed causing Roshi's eyes to widen.

"Hopefully it stays that way kid. That War Hawk is bad news and while Lady Hokage might not want War, there's no telling what he would do." Roshi said coldly.

Naruto smiled a bit since he finally found something to discuss, "Seems you guys hate Danzo and I can't blame you for that and I promise you that if he ever learns of the mark it won't be from me or Lady Hokage." Naruto smiled.

"Good because I kinda like you kid." Roshi replied with a chuckle.

"I like you too Roshi, we have a lot in common." Naruto smiled back.

"I see" Roshi said with a really nervous expression on his face. There was very little that could connect the two, but if what Naruto was suggesting was correct, things just got complicated.

Haruna found all of the tension uncomfortable considering they were talking about war when all she wanted was peace, "Why don't we take a break for a little bit. I have something I need to discuss with my moderator." Haruna said nervously.

"Of course" Roshi smiled as Haruna led Naruto to a private room to chat.

Once they were alone Naruto, cast a privacy barrier that would ensure nobody else found out what they were discussing. "Are you insane Naruto? Why are you trying to start a war with Iwa?" Haruna frowned since she hoped Naruto would be a deterrent to such a thing.

Naruto frowned since this was one of the reasons she had the women establish the alliance in the first place. "Haruna listen to me very carefully. Iwa is the biggest threat to your safety in the area. My actions are to ensure they don't try to go to war because you have no allies outside of me." Naruto replied with a knowing smile.

"What about Koyuki and Toki." Haruna countered. The two women were building their forces up little by little and Koyuki had the chakra armor. Hell Naruto introduced her to the two of them because they all needed allies.

Naruto frowned once again because she should've known better, "The chakra armor is a known commodity and if Iwa actually wanted to fight you, they'd find a way around it?" Naruto frowned.

"So what do you want me to do?" Haruna said nervously.

"For now leave it to me. Iwa is well aware that you can't beat them, but if they believe that the Leaf will get involved they won't be reckless." Naruto smiled.

Haruna didn't like it but she had to admit Naruto was right. "Fine but I don't like it mister." Haruna said angrily as she poked Naruto in the chest.

"That's fine and you shouldn't like it. Politics are a pain." Naruto chuckled.

"Yes they are and without you I'd be helpless." Haruna smiled back. Naruto was an ally in every possible way and she knew that she could never find a man more worthy of her than he was.

"Well let's get back. Iwa will be suspicious if we take too long." Naruto smiled.

"Like they aren't suspicious anyway." Haruna deadpanned as they returned to the meeting.

"So are you done?" Roshi smiled as Naruto and Haruna returned.

"Yes and it's time to resume the meeting." Naruto smiled but his good mood was about to change.

"Unfortunately Naruto, I'm afraid this meeting will have to come to an end." Karin said out of nowhere a serious look appearing on her eyes.

"And why is that Leaf scum." Akatsuchi growled.

Karin ignored the cold words from Akatsuchi and continued her statement, "Because there are two very unpleasant people not very far from the Land of Vegetables and they're headed this way." Karin revealed causing frowns all over the place.

"Care to explain what you mean by that?" Kurotsuchi said coldly. After last night, she was not in the mood for games.

Karin knew the young woman was furious with her, but that she couldn't' reveal their real relationship, "You may not be aware of this, but I'm a sensor and I've been using some shadow clones to watch the area around Vegetable as an extra security measure for these talks. One of those clones noticed that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake are headed this way and they'll be here in around an hour." Karin explained causing a lot of eyes to widen including Naruto's.

'This has to be a coincidence. After all, Kurotsuchi didn't know anything about a plan.' Naruto said mentally to his two partners-in-crime.

' **I'm not so sure. It's very possible that Kurotsuchi simply wasn't told anything.' Timaeus suggested.**

' **I agree. For Iwa to intentionally send Son Goku's host seemed odd at first but now I may have a theory.' Kurama replied.**

'Well we can worry about that later. For now we need to develop a plan.' Naruto said calmly before his focus returned to the group in question.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Naruto." Karin teased knowing that Naruto was discussing something with Kurama and Timaeus

"Yeah yeah, so what's the plan?" Naruto twitched.

Zabuza, who had been watching in silent thus far, approached, "It's very simple kid. You and the old man over here are going to stay here and protect Lady Haruna. Meanwhile the rest of us will take on those two."

"Who are you to suggest what we do?" Akatsuchi yelled clearly offended by the idea of taking orders from somebody else.

"I'm the guy who used to be teammates with one of the guys in question when we were part of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and a powerful ninja in my own right. I have no doubt the old man is strong, but we need backup in case Kisame and Itachi beat us." Zabuza frowned.

"Akatsuchi listen to them." Roshi replied calmly.

"Alright Lord Roshi" Akatsuchi replied though he was certainly nervous. Naruto was surprised by the interaction and it was then that he realized what was going on.

'It seems I'll have to talk with the old man once everyone leaves.' Naruto frowned. This was a dangerous game that they were playing and he didn't like it at all.

Zabuza frowned as well having come to the same conclusion as Naruto, "Alright. Get your gear ready and prepare for battle." Zabuza ordered to his group.

"Right" Team Zabuza replied before leaving the room.

"Show those Akatsuki guys what Iwa ninja can do" Roshi said in confidence.

"Yes Sir" his guards replied before leaving to get ready as well. After making sure that nobody else was in the room Naruto looked towards Roshi with a frown on his face.

"Haruna do you mind if I have a talk in private with the old man here?" Naruto said calmly.

Haruna could see that Naruto was after something and respected his wishes, "Of course. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." Haruna replied before leaving the two alone.

Roshi and Naruto looked at each other calmly before the former reached into his pouch and grabbed a small gourd and took a drink from it, "How much do you know kid." Roshi said solemnly.

"I don't KNOW anything but if I were to hazard a guess, Iwa made a deal with the Akatsuki of some kind." Naruto replied calmly. The widening look on Roshi's eyes was all Naruto needed to confirm his theory.

Roshi took another drink from his gourd and looked at Naruto solemnly, "You're right that we made a deal with Akatsuki but the only people who know about it are me the Tsuchikage and Akatsuchi. The others have no idea what we're up to." Roshi explained.

Naruto mentally cursed since that explained why Kurotsuchi didn't know, "So what's the deal." Naruto questioned.

Roshi took another sip from his gourd and spoke again, "Akatsuki agreed to send two of its members to attack the Land of Vegetable. Those members would fight evenly with our forces before withdrawing. It was to show Lady Haruna and the other members of her alliance that Iwa could be a powerful ally if they wanted or a just as powerful enemy." Roshi revealed causing Naruto to frown. It was a good tactic in truth, but he just couldn't get behind using something like that.

"I see and what does Akatsuki get in return." Naruto wondered though in the back of his head it was obvious.

Roshi took another swig before replying, "They get me, well they get Son Goku inside of me. Once the mission was complete I was going to sneak away and find the two of them." Roshi revealed causing Naruto to frown.

There was nothing he could do and under the circumstances he wasn't going to stop the group, "Alright." Naruto replied. The two teams both picked that time to return much to the surprise of both jinchuriki.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roshi replied with a shock looking at his team.

"We're up against S-Class Ninja so we wanted to say one last goodbye Lord Roshi." Suzumebachi said solemnly.

"I see" Roshi smiled before walking over to each of them and giving them a large hug.

"What about you guys." Naruto smiled but he got his answer when Karin walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist before kissing him on the lips.

"What are you doing" Akatsuchi exclaimed as Kurotsuchi and Suzumebachi blushed heavily at the display of affection.

"Just a simple kiss for good luck." Karin smiled as she pulled away.

"My turn" Kin smiled following suit as the Iwa ninja looked on in shock. When she pulled away it was Tayuya's turn.

"Don't forget me shithead." Tayuya said bashfully as she joined her two teammates in locking lips with Naruto before eventually pulling away.

"I thought they were your bodyguards." Akatsuchi said in shock.

Naruto looked at the man with amusement on his face. "They are, but our relationship is a bit special" Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever" Akatsuchi huffed before leaving.

"Hold on a moment Akatsuchi." Suzumebachi said bashfully following suit.

"Let's go girls" Zabuza groaned expecting this the whole time. He warned the girls of the danger of trusting Iwa with this sort of information but they ignored him. As everyone left the room, the only people left were Kurotsuchi, Roshi and Naruto.

"Everything okay Kuro" Roshi smiled using the nickname for the young girl he helped train.

Kurotsuchi looked on bashfully wanting to kiss Naruto herself but stopped because she didn't want to show Roshi that she was connected to Iwa's greatest foe. "It's fine Lord Roshi I just." Kurotsuchi started to say before a smiling Naruto walked up to her.

"Good luck Kurotsuchi." Naruto smiled before pressing his lips against hers shocking Roshi and Kurotsuchi.

At first Kurotsuchi was furious at Naruto but she realized that Naruto wouldn't have kissed her if he didn't have a reason, 'Oh fuck it.' Kurotsuchi thought to herself and she grabbed Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist as the pair engaged in a fiercesome lip lock. The clash of tongues lasted for a few minutes before Kurotsuchi pulled away. "See ya around Namikaze scum." Kurotsuchi teased before leaving the room and leaving Naruto and Roshi alone.

"Something you wanna tell me kid." Roshi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really. You're going to die soon so telling you doesn't change anything." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Cheeky brat" Roshi replied with a smirk on his face. Unlike her grandfather, Roshi was a bit more aware of how Kurotsuchi tended to behave and was well aware of the one-night stands she got into after the bikōchū mission. Plus his Bijuu mentioned that there was a privacy barrier around her room the night before and since she wouldn't touch Akatsuchi with a five-foot pole, there was only one explanation.

"Damn right" Naruto replied before leaving the room.

"Where are you going kid?" Roshi wondered.

"I'm gonna go see Haruna and tell her that everyone is heading out." Naruto chuckled. In truth he was just going to have sex with her and since Roshi had resigned himself to die, he didn't feel like explaining himself.

"Alright" Roshi replied as Naruto left the old man alone with his thoughts.

(Land of Vegetables)

The group of seven ninja slowly made their way towards Kisame and Itachi and there was one question left. "With the old man gone I'm assuming you're the leader Akatsuchi." Zabuza asked calmly.

"That's right and I take it you want to discuss strategy." Akatsuchi replied.

"Sort of. I'm curious which one you'd rather face to be honest." Zabuza replied. Sure he wanted to face Kisame himself but logic dictated that Iwa face him since they had the affinity advantage.

Akatsuchi was a little surprised by the question since Zabuza could've easily sent them towards Itachi who was a much harder matchup, "I'm a little surprised that you would offer. Rumor has it you and Kisame have quite the history and I thought you'd want to face him." Akatsuchi replied calmly. Thanks to the deal they made, it didn't really matter but he didn't want to reveal the truth.

Zabuza frowned slightly, "Yeah we do but because of your Earth affinities you guys are a better match for Kisame. I'm not so arrogant as to go after him under these circumstances."

Akatsuchi's eyes widened but he kept his calm, "Why don't we face them together. With all the people around it makes it harder for Itachi to lock into one opponent and as you said Earth Style will help against Kisame." Akatsuchi replied calmly.

"Alright but be careful. Kisame is a nasty opponent no matter what you do." Zabuza replied with a knowing smirk.

"We're almost there. I'd get ready if I were you guys." Karin called out.

"Right" Akatsuchi smiled as they focused on the battle to come

(Scene Skip)

Another mile and the group finally arrived at the location where Kisame and Itachi Uchiha were and needless to say the two Akatsuki members were surprised by the party in front of them, "It's been some time Zabuza. I didn't expect to see you here" Kisame smiled as he gazed upon his old teammate for the first time in years.

"It has been a while Kisame, and you and I have a lot to discuss, but unfortunately today is not the time. I was hoping to have a little chat with the last Uchiha over here."

"And what would that be?" Itachi wondered in his usual dull voice.

"Fuck talking, let's just waste these guys." Kurotsuchi shouted having already started her hand signs once they caught sight of the group. **"Lava Style: Lava Bullet Jutsu".** The two rogue ninja were pleasantly surprised when the young woman spat small globs of Lava at the group.

"Not bad" Kisame smiled before easily dodging the attack and countering with his own hand signs. "But you're gonna have to do better than that to beat us. **"Water Style: Great Exploding Shock wave."** Kisame shouted as his cheeks seemed to bulge out of nowhere.

"Shit this is about to get ugly." Zabuza growled knowing what was coming. If Kisame flooded the field it would become a lot harder to take him out.

"Akatsuchi" Suzumebachi shouted as she looked towards her leader who was already making hand sings.

"Already on it, **"Earth Style: Grand Chasm jutsu."** Akatsuchi shouted before slamming his hands against the ground causing a sinkhole to appear right where Kisame's shockwave was about to hit swallowing the blast of water before it could spread and cause a lot of damage.

'Well this is getting annoying.' Kisame growled since his technique was neutralized and now it was going to be a much more difficult task for him to win. For all of Kisame's strengths, group battles were not his strong suit unless he was around a lot of water. Because of the failure of his **Exploding Shock Wave** technique his other jutsu weren't as dangerous and Zabuza would counter any sword moves with his blade.

"Don't forget about me **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " Tayuya shouted as she sent a raging fireball towards the rogue ninja and that was finally Itachi's cue to act.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " Itachi replied sending his own fireball that canceled out Tayuya's.

"Damn that was strong." Tayuya frowned.

"He's S-Rank of course he's gonna make a basic jutsu like that look dangerous. He's an S Rank for a reason you silly girl" Akatsuchi retorted.

"Why you" Tayuya growled but a glare from Zabuza quickly caused her anger to disappear.

"We have more important things to do then argue with each other." Zabuza frowned.

"Hey Itachi mind helping me out here? These guys are getting kind of annoying." Kisame pleaded. They had a job to do but this one was getting complicated.

"Alright" Itachi replied as he revealed his Sharingan at last.

"Get ready guys. Kisame is a bitch but Itachi Uchiha is no slouch at all. Hell he might be stronger" Zabuza warned.

Karin frowned for a moment until she realized what was bothering her the whole time, "Sensei these guys are fakes." Karin shouted out causing a bit of shock.

"What do you mean they're fakes? Those attacks look pretty real to me." Kurotsuchi frowned.

"I can't completely explain it but something feels off about these guys. It's like they're transformed shadow clones" Karin frowned. Something was bugging her big time and she didn't like it

The clone of Kisame could only chuckle at the response, "You're right girlie, but how did you know we were fakes" Kisame wondered.

Karin smiled before pushing up her glasses, "For one thing I'm a sensor so I can read chakra signatures and yours wasn't as monstrous as I expected it to be. The second hint was that Itachi is a master of the art and he would've easily been able to at least put us under one at some point, but he hasn't. The third hint was when you dodged Kurotsuchi's lava bullet and used **Exploding Shock Wave**. You're far too experienced to not be aware of the fact that Akatsuchi can counter your technique with Earth Style." Karin explained.

Itachi and Kisame both looked at the group owlishly since that explanation was spot on, "Not bad girlie. It looks like Zabuza has one hell of a student." Kisame replied before the pair left via a shunshin. The jig was up and there was no point in continuing.

"What the hell was that" Kurotsuchi cursed as the battle came to an abrupt end.

"I don't know but something tells me we should be getting back to Daimyo Haruna's castle." Zabuza said calmly since he didn't want to reveal Iwa's secret plan to the two kids who weren't aware of it.

"Something wrong sensei" Kin frowned.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Zabuza frowned as everyone made their way back to the Land of Vegetables. This mission turned out to be a large pain in the ass.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Naruto had just returned to his room when he sensed the large group return to the castle. "What a troublesome mission." Naruto groaned as he sat on his bed. Roshi left around ten minutes ago and he was no doubt on his way to the real Kisame and Itachi.

" **Careful Naruto, you're starting to sound like the Nara brat." Kurama teased.**

"Can you blame me. Iwa pulled a fast one on the group" Naruto chuckled. Roshi and that Akatsuchi guy tried to pull a fast one on Haruna and he wasn't pleased by that at all. Granted everything worked out, but there was no telling what would've happened had they actually tried to fight. A moment later and Zabuza and his team walked in. "How'd it go" Naruto chuckled.

"You already know that answer." Zabuza retorted.

"Yep and I'm glad to see you guys are all okay." Naruto replied much to the annoyance of the others.

"Care to fill us in because we just fought against two S-class ninja or at least versions of them. I kinda want to know what's going on." Tayuya replied.

"Alright…well." Naruto started to say but heard a large thud from inside the castle. Naruto got up from his bed and made a shadow clone having a good idea of what was coming next. "This clone will explain what's going on back in one of your rooms. I get the feeling Kurotsuchi is going to come see me." Naruto smiled.

The girls all looked at Naruto before their eyes widened slightly, "Fine shithead but you owe us big time when we get back to the Leaf." Tayuya frowned.

"No problem" Naruto smiled as the clone took the group back to Zabuza's room via a Hirashin. Barely a minute later and Kurotsuchi appeared in Naruto's room with tears in her eyes and a look of pure rage on her face. When their group returned, Akatsuchi brought them over to his room and told them about the true purpose of the mission. Needless to say she was not happy.

"Listen and listen good Namikaze. You are going to fuck me and fuck me hard. I'm pissed as hell and I need something to get my mind off of the fact that my grandfather just screwed me over." Kurotsuchi roared as she threw her clothes to the side.

"Alright but after this you're gonna have to start calling me Naruto." Naruto smiled.

"Fine fine, just fuck me." Kurotsuchi growled. She was not in a good mood and she needed something to get her mind off of what happened.

(Scene Skip)

As the pair cuddled after what Naruto would call the most amusing hate fuck session he had in a long time. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for Kurotsuchi, "I'm sorry about Roshi, Kurotsuchi. I imagine he must've been a mentor to you." Naruto said as he stroked her back.

Kurotsuchi was shocked that Naruto knew about the plan that her grandfather and Roshi worked out, but remembered how stupidly smart he was. "I can't believe that those fucking bastards planned this. I knew my grandfather used Akatsuki sometimes, but I wish they could've at least told me about it or talked to me before agreeing to it. Roshi taught me all about Lava style and helped me become the kunoichi I am today. The fact that he was planning to essentially commit suicide by giving himself to the Akatsuki for Son Goku's power was infuriating." Kurotsuchi said solemnly.

"So now what are you going to do? Haruna's made it clear that this alliance is no threat to Iwa and I imagine you guys will be heading back tomorrow or later tonight." Naruto wondered.

"Well we're gonna head back tomorrow morning. I'm gonna give my grandfather a piece of my mind and I'm gonna work hard and become a kunoichi that he and Roshi can be proud of." Kurotsuchi smiled.

Naruto smiled as well before kissing her on the head, "Sounds good to me and I imagine when you become Tsuchikage, we can work on an alliance between the Land of Earth and the Leaf village."

"I'll consider it, as long as you make sure to visit me for a little motivation once in a while" Kurotsuchi blushed slightly as she moved further into Naruto's chest. At first she hated Naruto for what happened with the bikōchū, but that had all changed in the last few days. Maybe it was the fact that he was one of the few people who treated her like an actual person instead of the Tsuchikage's granddaughter or the fact he was a monster in bed, but Kurotsuchi didn't want this to be the last time she saw Naruto.

"I'll figure something out." Naruto replied though he was fairly certain that would be a much harder task then he cared for.

(Scene Skip)

A day later and he was back in the Leaf Village, having used the Hirashin to return. After delivering his report to an annoyed Tsunade and a nervous Jiraiya, Naruto decided that it was time to talk with his god father and learn more about his new enemies he found and what better place to do it then the hot springs on the Uzumaki property. "So what's the deal with this Akatsuki group Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked calmly.

Jiraiya twitched fiercely at the nickname but kept his calm, "They're a group of S-Class ninja and Itachi and Kisame are only the beginning. From the little information I have, I know that they're after the jinchuriki so they'll be coming after you and Fu eventually." Jiraiya revealed

Naruto's eyes widened since Gaara was also in danger and by virtue of being around him so was Temari, "So how do we stop these guys." Naruto wondered. A group like that could cause all kinds of havoc and the fact that Iwa knowingly gave up their jinchuriki means that they've got enough power to scare a major village.

"Unfortunately, that I don't know. S-Class ninja are usually monsters and to gather a group of them means their leader is a special kind of terror."

Naruto frowned at his godfathers words and realized a bitter truth, "In other words, everyone needs to get stronger. I doubt I can face either of them in a fight as I am without having to summon Timaeus or use the fox's power and that's not good."

Jiraiya sighed since he really didn't want to do this given the circumstances, "Then how about I train you. Not one of those simple sessions but I take you away for a few years and teach you everything I know" Jiraiya suggested.

"Huh" Naruto gasped not expecting anything like that.

"Akatsuki won't just come after you, that much is obvious and I doubt they know where all the jinchuriki are yet. That means we have time and you clearly want to get stronger." Jiraiya explained.

"Yeah but leaving everyone behind would be a major deal." Naruto frowned. Jiraiya may not be aware of it, but he already promised Konohamaru that he would become his sensei once their group graduated and that was only one of the promises he had to keep. If he wasn't as connected as he was it would be a different story, but now he was an integral part of the village and leaving would cause major damage.

"Yeah I know and that's why I wanted to discuss it with you first. Honestly I wasn't going to bring it up because I get your problem" Jiraiya said solemnly.

Now the ball was in Naruto's court and he knew it. He was middle to high A-Class at best, but he would lose against Itachi in a straight battle and he had zero chance against Kisame one-on-one. If he was being completely honest even Orochimaru would give him problems. "Thanks for telling me that. I've got a lot to think about" Naruto replied solemnly.

"I understand kid. Why don't we just relax for now?" Jiraiya replied.

"Sure" Naruto said with a smile as he and Jiraiya relaxed in the tub. It was a nice bonding moment free of perversion and Naruto needed that.

(Scene Skip)

After around a thirty minute soak with his godfather, a smiling Naruto Hirashin'd into his room after his talk with Jiraiya and considering that Tsunade gave him a week off he was planning to use the time to see as many people as he could. Unfortunately for him, Fu was sitting on his bed and wearing just a towel. Considering the nervous look on her face, it was pretty clear why she was there. 'One of you guys want to tell me why you didn't mention that Fu of all people overheard my conversation with the old perv.' Naruto frowned. He wasn't paying much attention since he wanted to enjoy the moment. The fact that it was his fellow jinchuriki was a nightmare.

' **Because it's not our job to do that kit. You of all people should know to pay attention to your surroundings at all times' Kurama replied.**

'Touché' Naruto frowned as he focused on Fu. "I take it you overheard my talk with Jiraiya." Naruto said calmly.

"Yes and I'm wondering what you'll do." Fu replied keeping on her towel for a moment. Like Naruto, she was a jinchuriki and although she has gotten stronger since her time in the Leaf, she knew that S-Rank ninja were far beyond her.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the bed next to Fu, "I honestly don't know. Pervy Sage is right that I need to get stronger but I don't want to leave you girls behind." Naruto replied. His situation was comically ironic. If he left with Jiraiya he could get stronger in order to protect the people he cared about but he'd also be leaving them behind.

Fu was unsure of what to do and how she could help Naruto, but then a thought popped into her head, "The chunin exams are happening in a few months. Why don't you wait until after they're over in order to decide what to do?" Fu suggested.

"That's a great idea, thanks Fu" Naruto smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome" Fu smiled before getting up and dropping the towel.

"So you're not going to take a bath." Naruto smiled.

"I am. But first I'm gonna remind you what you're giving up if you leave us to go train for three years." Fu smirked before hopping onto Naruto's lap.

"Works for me." Naruto chuckled as he and Fu started making out with one another. Honestly he could focus on Jiraiya's offer later but for now he wanted to enjoy the bonds he had.

That's it for Chapter 38 everybody and the first part of Naruto is coming to an end pretty soon. Next time, it's a reunion of sorts as Naruto and Team Seven go to the Sand Village in order to help Suna with their new genin project but things aren't going to be all fun and games.


	41. The Suna Situation

Chapter 39 The Suna Situation

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

Naruto heads to the sand village for a very interesting mission.

(Hokage tower)

A smiling Naruto made his way towards the Hokage's office having been summoned by Shizune for his first mission after his week-long break. Since his shinobi lovers were busy with their own missions, he spent most of his time with Ayame and Ami, along with helping train the Konohamaru corps and the unofficial team Anko. "Here we go" Naruto smiled as he opened the door to the Hokage's office to a pleasant surprise.

"Hello there Naruto, how are you?" Kakashi said with a smile next to him was Sasuke and Sakura which meant Team Seven was also here for a mission; well most of it.

"I'm glad to see you guys, but where's Fu?" Naruto wondered. When Naruto became a chunin, Fu took his place seeing as how she needed a team and didn't know anybody. The fact she wasn't here was a surprise.

"I have a mission for the original Team Seven so Fu got grounded for this one." Tsunade revealed.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised by the decision, "So where are we going that the original Team Seven is required." Naruto asked calmly.

"The Sand Village asked for help with their new training program and seeing as how you were a critical part of it you were the first person to come to mind. Sakura my apprentice and because of their Sharingan's Kakashi and Sasuke know plenty of jutsu." Tsunade revealed.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto replied with a smile on his face. It gave him an excuse to visit Temari and check in on Yukata, a girl who he was very much planning to add to his harem once she became a genin.

"So who are you looking forward to seeing Naruto?" Sakura teased recognizing the smile on his face.

"Obviously it'll be nice to see Gaara and his two siblings." Naruto shrugged.

"And by that you mean Temari." Sakura teased causing Naruto to frown slightly.

"For somebody who's supposed to be with Sasuke, you're awfully curious about my love life Sakura." Naruto deadpanned causing Sakura to blush and Sasuke to chuckle.

"That's enough you three. We leave for Suna in an hour." Kakashi placated knowing that the relationship between the original team Seven was a strange one to say the least.

"Works for me" Naruto replied as he went back to prepare his stuff for the mission.

(Scene Skip)

Nighttime had arrived after the first day of travel and the group found a nice clearing in the forest to relax. Much to Naruto's surprise and disappointment, Kakashi turned down his suggestion to use the Hirashin to arrive in Suna and went with the three days of travel instead. While Kakashi took the first watch, Naruto and Sasuke relaxed for the moment. "Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke wondered since Naruto had been unusually silent during the first leg of the trip.

"Yeah, but I need to go have a chat with our sensei." Naruto frowned as he left the tent. If he was a betting man, he knew why the group was taking the long way and he didn't like it.

"After you're done talking to sensei you should visit with Sakura. I'm sure she'll like it and I've got the next watch anyway" Sasuke suggested. "We'll see." Naruto replied before leaving Sasuke alone. He would have all week to sleep with Sakura and his priority was to talk with his teacher.

As he made his way outside, Naruto quickly found his teacher looking into the sky. "We need to talk sensei." Naruto said firmly knowing that this was his best chance to find out the truth.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with what he could only guess was a frown before replying, "I imagine you're wondering why Tsunade sent you on this mission with us."

"I have a fairly good idea of why I'm here; my question is who told you about my conversation with the Pervy Sage, Fu or him." Naruto replied with a frown. Unlike during his childhood, Naruto had plenty of bonds and Tsunade hoped that Naruto would understand just what he was leaving behind if he went on the mission. It was kind of ironic considering that Tsunade herself left the village because her bonds were all gone. One could argue Jiraiya's absence was born from a similar circumstance.

"Lady Hokage was the one who told me actually. Considering what my situation was when I was your age, it makes sense that I'm the one who talks to you." Kakashi replied.

"Is that so?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and since we have this moment, I want to tell you about how I became the Copy Ninja and received my Sharingan."

Naruto's eyes widened since he didn't know the story, "What happened." Naruto wondered.

"My eye was given to me by my teammate Obito Uchiha during a mission that happened in the Third Great Ninja War. I lost my eye earlier in the same mission trying to protect Obito from an attack and returned the favor by tossing me out of a collapsing cave. His dying wish was for me to use his sharingan to protect my third teammate Rin who was a budding medic at the time. Rather ironically our Team was very much like our original Team Seven though Obito was you and I was Sasuke"

Naruto appreciated the story but something was missing, "What happened to Rin." Naruto wondered but when he saw Kakashi's expression, he wished he hadn't.

"I was forced to kill her." Kakashi frowned.

"Why!" Naruto asked in shock. The idea that Kakashi would kill his teammate with the policy that he had was unthinkable.

"That isn't important now Naruto, what is important is that you understand this. The bonds you have now are the most precious thing in your life and in the shinobi world it only takes a moment to lose them. I was a prodigy as a child but that didn't save me and between that and your father's death, I went down a dark path. If you have a chance to get stronger, you NEED to take it." Kakashi replied.

"Yeah but what about everyone else" Naruto wondered. He couldn't deny that the chance to learn from the Perverted Sage was incredible, but he didn't want to leave his lovers behind.

"They'll realize that you just wanted to get stronger in order to protect them. Hinata and Ino are clan heads so they'll understand and I'm sure Zabuza and Anko will make their teams understand why you're doing it. Sure it may hurt at first, but then they'll try to get stronger just like you are." Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto replied since his words definitely helped.

"Plus I'm sure you can come see them once in a while. You have shadow clones add the Hirashin" Kakashi assured him.

"We'll see" Naruto said calmly before making his way back to his tent in order to get some rest before his watch.

"I'm surprised you're not going to sleep with Sakura. You know Sasuke the second watch so you guys could have a moment to yourselves." Kakashi teased noticing where Naruto was headed.

"Not tonight sensei." Naruto smiled back before going back to his tent. His sensei was right but there was plenty more to figure out before he made his decision.

(Scene Skip)

The second day went off without a hitch and the group made camp just outside of the desert that protected Suna and unlike the day before, Naruto was going to enjoy his pink haired teammate this time. "That was incredible Sakura" Naruto smiled as he got dressed again. His relationship with Sakura was always hard to figure out since she was considered by many to be one of Sasuke's girls. Interestingly enough, Sasuke allowed him to occasionally sleep with her as thanks for helping him with his harem. It was an offer he hadn't taken in a while because of his various commitments, but he wasn't going to refuse her as he did the night before.

"You're telling me." Sakura smiled as she relaxed on the ground naked and with Naruto's cum leaking out of her pussy and ass after a thorough fucking.

"Hey Naruto it's time for your watch." Sasuke said from outside the tent well aware of what was going on inside.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto replied as he left the tent to start his watch. Around five minutes passed without anything happening and Naruto decided that enough was enough. **"Shadow clone jutsu"** Naruto shouted before making a single clone.

"Have fun with Temari boss." the clone smiled knowing what was on the mind of the real one.

"Thanks" the real Naruto smiled before focusing on the Hirashin marker that he had in Temari's new apartment. He had one in the Sand Village administration building as well, but he was going with this one because it was more convenient for what he wanted. After making sure Temari was there, Naruto vanished in a flash so he could get a little pleasure before he got down to business.

Appearing in Temari's bedroom, Naruto paused for a moment expecting a kunai to come for his face since he did appear out of nowhere. "What took you so long Naruto? I figured you'd be coming the moment the Leaf got the mission." Temari smiled from the bed wearing a white bathrobe. She was clearly waiting for him and he wasn't going to say no.

"Kakashi sensei insisted that I spend some time with the old team, but I figured two days was enough" Naruto smiled as he began stripping.

"So they'll be arriving tomorrow" Temari smiled sultrily removing her robe and revealing that she was naked underneath.

"Yep so the rest of tonight is about pleasure and tomorrow can be business." Naruto smiled as he crawled onto the bed with only his boxers left.

"Lucky me" Temari smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back. A promising night of pleasure was waiting for Temari and she was going to enjoy it while she could.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of Team Seven arrived in the Sand Village early in the morning and they were not pleased, "Damn that Naruto. Why couldn't he have just taken us with him?" Sakura pouted since the trio had to deal with the harsh deserts around the Sand Village before arriving.

"All of us know why he left early Sakura, you're just mad because he left to do it after being with you." Sasuke said nonchalantly. He expected as much from Naruto and in truth so did his teammates. That was the main reason Sasuke figured he'd sleep with Sakura the first night.

"Considering you two are a couple should you really be so nonchalant Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled. The relationship between the original members of Team Seven was always a comical one to him and this was another example of it.

"Maybe." Sasuke shrugged as they arrived at the Sand Village's government building. With any luck they would run into Naruto sooner or later. After a few minutes of searching they didn't run into Naruto, but they did run into one of the people they were hoping to meet up with. "Good morning Gaara." Kakashi said respectfully. Gaara's outfit had changed since the last time they met sporting a red one piece outfit with a white sash wrapped around his waist along with his signature gourd and ninja sandals.

"I'm assuming that Naruto is supposed to be with you." Gaara said calmly.

"Yeah he was but he decided to come by early." Kakashi said with a sweatdrop.

"That explains why Temari is late." Gaara groaned and the group made their way towards the council room.

"Yep. So let's get going and hope those two aren't too late." Sakura groaned.

(Scene Skip)

Around thirty minutes after the Leaf Village group arrived, Temari and Naruto finally joined the party. Temari's outfit consisted of a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a long red sash arranged in a bow. Naruto was in his classic outfit with Red Fury by his side. "Glad you could finally join us." Gaara said with a bittersweet smile.

"That was on me. I guess I wanted to get a quickie in before we started the lessons and it wasn't so quick." Naruto said bashfully.

"Well let's get going. Kankuro is waiting with the other students." Gaara shrugged.

"Alright" Naruto smiled as the group made their way towards the training area.

(Scene Skip)

The group made their way to the training ground that Suna set up and a few things caught Naruto's eye the moment he arrived. The first was Kankuro who was training with a group of prospective students and smiling in his same outfit. "Hey Kankuro we're back." Gaara said calmly as he looked up along with his students.

"What took you guys so long?" Kankuro joked well aware of what happened.

"Temari sensei probably wanted to spend time with her blonde boyfriend and she was late." One girl chuckled noticing how Temari walked next to Naruto.

"Hold on, that guys a Leaf ninja. When did he start dating sensei?" Another student said with shock.

"That's enough guys." Temari said with a slight blush.

"Sensei is right guys. Lord Namikaze was one of the people who helped our sensei during the invasion during the chunin exams a while back and he personally helped prepare the curriculum we use now. They probably started dating back then" Yukata said with a smile. She had fair skin and long black hair with brown eyes. To Naruto's amusement she was wearing a black version of Temari's old outfit but she used a 25 inch tanto instead of the fan.

"How do you know that Yukata?" The one girl who was alone up until now said nervously. If Naruto remembered correctly her name was Matsuri and she was Gaara's only student. She had straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, a white and pink sleeveless shirt underneath, a short yellow scarf tied around her neck, and a black short skirt. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, brown sandals, and black gloves with a grey elbow-length arm guard on her right arm. She was pretty cute as far as Naruto concerned but he figured Gaara deserved somebody for himself after all he's been through.

"Because I met him last time he was in Suna?" Yukata said bluntly. A few wry smiles came from the other girls when that was revealed much to Naruto's annoyance.

Temari coughed since it was time to get focused, "That's right and now he's going to help you guys with your lessons along with his teammates and sensei." Temari smiled before showing the group Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke.

"That's right guys. Since I'm a jonin, I can help you guys with anything and I'm pretty strong too." Kakashi smiled.

"I'm more book smart then strong, but I can help those who are more interested in medical ninjutsu." Sakura smiled.

"I'm an all-around type, so I can help you guys with anything like sensei and Naruto here." Sasuke said with pride.

"Alright everyone let's go." Temari smiled and the training lecture began.

(Scene Skip)

Because of the large amount of students who wanted to see them, Naruto and Sasuke were forced to use shadow clones for their various lessons. The real Sasuke watched from the sidelines, but the real Naruto was another story. "He's not fooling anybody is he?" Sasuke smirked as he sat and watched things with Kakashi, who had surprisingly little to do. The real Naruto was working with Yukata on sword kata's and her form.

"He doesn't care what the students think and honestly Temari is aware of it and okay with it. If I were you I'd be more concerned about Sakura" Kakashi replied. The pink haired member of the old Team Seven was glaring daggers at the two despite being well aware that he was incredibly restricted until she became a genin. On more than one occasion did one of her students need to make sure she was focused on her task because she was watching them too much.

Sasuke shrugged, "If Sakura is jealous that's her fault since she refused Naruto for such a long time. As for me, I just want to rebuild my clan and thanks to Naruto I'll be able to do that down the road." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura was a nice girl but he'd be lying if he said he had any interest in her outside of the bedroom. It might seem heartless but Sakura understood that as well as anybody.

"That's rather cruel Sasuke but we have other much more important problems to discuss." a Naruto clone smirked as it appeared behind the two.

"If you mean that group of ninja that's spying on us, we know. The question is how should we handle it?" Kakashi smiled. They could easily stop the ninja if they chose to but trying to figure out what they were after was just as important since Kakashi recognized the headband on their village.

"Alright everyone it's time to take a break." Temari yelled out. That would be the perfect opportunity to deal with their guests. As the students slowly made their way inside Naruto and group was more focused on the watching ninja and were disappointed when they vanished.

"Seems we'll have to be on our guard" Kakashi frowned.

"Yeah" Sasuke replied. The group had no idea what the ninja were planning, but they knew that this teaching mission just got complicated.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived in Suna and while the village was mostly quiet, there was a young girl who had a very simple plan in mind. "Lord Namikaze" Yukata muttered to herself as she made the trek towards the hotel that the Leaf ninja were staying at during the trip. Luckily for her, the hotel they were staying at belonged to the family of one of the girls in the class with them and she was able to find out Naruto's room number without too much trouble. She knew that Naruto couldn't fully claim her till she became a genin, but she did want to spend more intimate time with Naruto. There was a chance she'd run into Temari but she was willing to risk it since her sensei was aware of her feelings for Naruto.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a figure smiled as they appeared out of nowhere. Yukata looked up and realized that the person was wearing a headband from Takumi Village.

"What are you doing here?" Yukata asked nervously.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that." one of the figures replied before vanishing in a show of speed quickly knocking her out with a single chop to the neck.

"Let's go" a second figure said coldly as they appeared out of nowhere.

"Right" the first figure replied as they quickly left the Sand Village via the shunshin.

"This can't be good" a Naruto clone groaned as it arrived on the scene just as the group fled. Since the real Naruto was occupied with a task of his own, he had a clone stay back and watch for anything interesting. This definitely qualified and it had no choice but to dissipate and hope things worked out.

(Leaf Village)

The real Naruto was back in the Leaf Village with Fu enjoying a makeout session as collateral for him taking his spot on the mission to the sand. "Damn you're a good kisser Naruto." a naked Fu said happily as she straddled Naruto and prepared for their night of fun.

"Thanks Fu but..." Naruto paused since he just received the clone's information and a frown quickly adorned his face.

"What happened Naruto" Fu said nervously.

"Let's just say my mission just got more complicated." Naruto groaned.

Fu realized that Naruto was going and reluctantly pulled off of him so he could get dressed. "Just go Naruto. I'll enjoy you another night." Fu frowned.

"Thanks Fu but this is still your night." Naruto smiled as he made a shadow clone to stay with Fu while he returned to the Sand Village to tell the others what happened.

(Scene Skip)

After returning to his room, Naruto gathered his fellow members of Team Seven in order to tell them what happened. "So let me get this straight. Yukata was on her way to see you for what I can only guess was a late night rendezvous and she was kidnapped by ninja that were watching us earlier today but you guys let go." Sakura twitched in annoyance. Ironically enough, Sakura didn't notice the group because she was too focused on Naruto's interactions with the Suna genin. She was currently wearing a simple pink one piece nightgown but she was not pleased to be woken up by her teammates clone. The fact that she started to make out with said clone before he told her that it was an emergency instead of a booty call annoyed her even more.

"Pretty much" Naruto said bashfully. It was a screw up on their end but they didn't want to cause a fuss with the students nearby.

"Not for nothing Naruto, but why not go after them yourself and let us know later." Sasuke wondered. Naruto's strength was no joke.

"The truth is that a clone was the one who found them since I was busy with Fu back at the Leaf Village." Naruto said calmly causing Sakura to twitch something fierce.

"Did you notice anything about them before they left?" Kakashi asked nervously. That reason wasn't enough for Naruto to hold back.

"Yep. We couldn't tell earlier because they were out of visual range, but those guys are from the Takumi Village." Naruto said calmly.

"In other words you think that it's a trap." Kakashi said calmly his mind quickly going through scenarios in his head.

"Oh yeah. Yukata is a regular girl with no special features whatsoever. There's no reason to kidnap her unless it was as bait."

"And yet you're totally sleeping with said girl even though she's not even a genin." Sakura deadpanned.

"I'm not sleeping with her yet." Naruto protested not denying that he planned on it. He understood that Yukata was off limits for the moment and he was respecting Temari's wishes to wait until she graduates from their school to pursue her. It was amusingly similar to his situation with Moegi and Hanabi back at the Leaf village. Both girls showed sexual interest in Naruto and both couldn't do a thing about it for the moment. When Hinata found out she was certainly amused and Hiashi approved also. Of course with his planned trip, that may have to be put on hold as well.

"We can focus on Naruto's love life later. There's another problem that we need to consider." Kakashi said calmly.

"What's that" Sakura wondered.

Naruto answered since he had a good idea of what was going on. "It's safe to assume that they were originally after Gaara and I bet they were going to grab Matsuri." Naruto said calmly.

"In other words they were confident that they could take on a jinchuriki before and they took Yukata because they realized Naruto would work just as well." Sasuke assumed.

"That's right. The good news is that they won't harm Yukata so we can get some rest before heading out in the morning." Kakashi said calmly.

"Right" Team Seven nodded and everyone went back to their rooms to get some sleep.

(Scene Skip)

The next morning Team Seven was up and ready to go after the Takumi Village group. "Alright team let's go." Kakashi said calmly. Unfortunately things weren't quite that simple.

"Uhh Temari's coming and she won't be happy." Naruto frowned having gained the memories from his clone.

"Huh." Sakura said in confusion.

"When my clone told Temari Yukata was kidnapped, she punched me in the face before I could finish the whole story." Naruto said bashfully. Naruto figured it wouldn't hurt to inform Temari since they would obviously miss out on the training session. Turns out that was not the right move at all.

"It looks like we'll have some backup after all." Kakashi smiled and the group waited for the Suna nin to join the group. Thirty minutes later and Temari was there along with a frustrated Gaara and Kankuro.

"So when were you guys gonna mention one of our students got taken." Kankuro said angrily.

"It's not that simple." Naruto replied bashfully.

"Then explain." Temari said angrily.

"The people who took Yukata took her as bait to lure me out. I have reason to believe they were originally after you Gaara" Naruto said calmly.

"What makes you think that?" Temari wondered.

"Because they're from the Takumi Village." Kakashi said calmly causing the Suna siblings eyes to widen.

"What would the Village of Artisans want with us Naruto?" Gaara spoke up.

"I can explain that." Kakashi said calmly. "I believe that the village is trying to bring back their former leader Seimei and wanted to use the chakra of the Shukaku in order to accomplish the task. I suspect when they realized that Naruto was here, they changed targets. How they knew he was a jinchuriki I don't know but that's clearly their plan" Kakashi explained

"So Yukata is safe." Kankuro questioned.

"Oh yeah. They realize that harming her will do them zero good so they're going to wait." Naruto replied.

"Then let's go" Temari insisted.

"Sorry Temari but I'm afraid it's better for you and the others to stay behind." Naruto frowned.

"Naruto you can't be serious. Yukata is one of our students. How can we sit back and do nothing." Temari said angrily. A part of her felt responsible for this since she knew about Yukata's feelings and encouraged her to go after Naruto.

"Easily, because it's a trap and I don't want you guys to get hurt." Naruto replied calmly.

"Maybe so but we're going anyway. Yukata is a member of my village and it's my job as a shinobi of the Sand Village to protect her?" Gaara said confidently shocking Naruto.

'Gaara how much you've changed.' Naruto thought to himself. Gone was the man who simply wanted to kill anyone he saw and now he was fighting for the safety of his village. "Then if you guys are ready let's go" Naruto smiled.

"Right" the sand trio replied and the group made their way towards the Village of weapons aware that Yukata would be safe and sound.

(Scene Skip)

It took the group half a day to arrive at the village and when they did they were quickly met by the four ninja from before, "So you guys are the ones that took Yukata." Naruto frowned as the four ninja stood at the entrance of the village with Yukata bound by rope that prevented her from using chakra to get free and with tape over her mouth so she couldn't talk.

"That's right and we intend to show everyone the power of the Takumi village with the help of our Lord Seimei." A male voice boasted. The man was a tan skinned man with a slim face with a prominent jawline with a visible black line around the lower area of his eyes and brown hair that was swept to the back of his beige colored headband with the Takumi Village symbol a square split in half with a single diagonal line on top and two small squares on the bottom. The rest of his outfit was a purple jacket that went all the way down to his legs with gray pants underneath and a white sword. The second person was by far the largest of his group. He was a broadly built man, with a purple coat over armor which was designed with a silver tiger-like head breastplate and a pair of dark blue pauldrons. His eyes had small black pupils and wavy brown hair with a small beard. Like the first man he wore the Takumi village symbol and had gray pants underneath the coat. His weapon was a large mace. The third member was a young man who was significantly younger than the first two with green eyes outlined with eyeshadow and bright blue hair framed around his headband. He wore a tight, purple sleeveless shirt which revealed his abdomen and purple arm warmers with brown straps that secured them onto his arms. His grey baggy pants were fastened by a thick, brown belt and were tucked into his ninja sandals. His weapon appeared to be a blade. The final member was a fairly slender kunoichi who had fair skin, blue-green cyan hair that had two light yellow striped bangs in the front of her hair, and thin blue-green cyan eyebrows. Light brown pupil-less eye irises, had light red lipstick on her lips, worn a light grey jacket that had a long white furry tuft around her neck, under this was a dark red sleeveless dress that exposes most of her top cleavage, had two dark brown belts wrapped around it one at the top of her waist and the other at the bottom, under that was a light brown sleeveless shirt that had covered her dark red sleeveless dress, a long light grey sleeveless leather glove on her right arm, a long light brown stocking that covered her left arm, which had a single pitch black leather glove covering her right hand, a white hidden artisans forehead protector that was wrapped up all around her forehead, wore light grey calf length high heel stocking sandals with two blades on the left side of her jacket.

"Since you got us why don't you give back Yukata" Naruto said angrily. He wanted to go and attack the group, but Yukata was the priority.

"Since we got what we want I don't see the problem." The first man chuckled before pushing Yukata towards them. Yukata bashfully walked over to them and a smiling Naruto undid the rope with a kunai and pulled the tape off with no hesitation.

"Naruto I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Yukata said bashfully.

"Don't worry about it Yukata. Why don't I take you home?" Naruto said calmly before standing up calmly. The four ninja looked on as Naruto made a shadow clone that grabbed Yukata and disappeared in a flash.

"Not bad" the second guy chuckled.

"Thanks I guess." Naruto smiled before turning back to the group his mood quickly souring and his body surging with power. "You guys want me. Well you got me." Naruto smiled a plan already forming in his mind.

"Wait a minute Naru-" Sakura started to say before Naruto vanished in a show of incredible speed.

"So fast" the woman gasped at the incredible speed he displayed.

"Thank you" Naruto smiled getting right in front of the woman before sending her flying with a powerful punch to the gut.

"I'll take this one guys. See ya." Naruto smiled following after the girls image.

"That pervert." Temari frowned thinking that Naruto was going for yet another enemy kunoichi to add to his collection. One look from Sakura told her the same thing.

"Well since we're all going to fight, I want the big guy. Why don't you join me Sakura?" Sasuke chuckled figuring Sakura could take her annoyance out on the other guy.

"Works for me." Sakura said with her own smile.

"Kankuro let's take the kid out." Temari said with a smile. She could worry about Naruto later.

"I guess that leaves you and me for the leader huh Gaara." Kakashi chuckled. He was surprised at Naruto's hastiness, but realized his student had a reason for targeting the woman. These guys made the plans expecting to take out Gaara so they weren't going to be scrubs. This was going to get interesting.

"Let's go" Gaara shouted ready to fight for his people.

"The first guy looked towards the other two and wordlessly commanded them to leave so he could fight without concern.

(Sand Village)

The Naruto clone arrived back in his room with Yukata in his arms and needless to say the woman was crying her eyes out. She was clearly upset that she caused so much trouble. "It's okay Yukata you're safe now." Naruto smiled grabbing the girl in his arms.

"Naruto" Yukata said bashfully her expression calming down. She was in Naruto's arms after all and this was what she wanted after all. As she leaned in for a kiss the Naruto clone put his fingers on his lips.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle since Yukata was so charged up from what happened that she wanted to take advantage of her original plans, "Sorry Yukata but before we continue we need to make some ground rules." Naruto smirked.

"What are the rules?" Yukata said bashfully since she really wanted this moment and she hated in

"We can't go all the way because you're not a genin yet, but we can have a little fun while we wait for the others." Naruto chuckled.

Yukata blushed heavily but realized that this was all she could ask for, "Okay Lord Namikaze" Yukata smiled before resuming her attempted kiss and this time Naruto allowed it. It was the least he could do after making her go through all that she did.

That's it for Chapter 39 everybody and we're almost at the end of the first part of Naruto. Next chapter the fight in the Takumi Village heats up.

AN: There will only be around 3 chapters left of the first part of Naruto before we get into the Shippuden material. To everyone whose stuck with me so far, thanks and to all those who will continue to follow my story I won't let you down. BELIEVE IT.


	42. Takumi Village Takedown

Chapter 40 Takumi Village Takedown

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

(Takumi Village)

As Naruto finally landed he was very much looking forward to the upcoming battle. He sent his opponent far away from the rest of the team and back into the forests near Takumi since he wanted a lot of room to fight. While his girls no doubt believed there was a sexual element to isolating the one female of the group, Naruto actually wanted to face her because he got the sense that she was a rotten matchup for the others but not for him. "So are you ready." Naruto smiled as his opponent reached for a pair of blades.

"Yes and I won't be caught off guard again. I am Kujaku of the Four Celestial Symbols Men" Kujaku roared before twirling the blades towards a calm Naruto who expected a basic attack. When a large twister of wind came at him Naruto was admittedly shocked.

"Well damn" Naruto chuckled as the storm tore the trees apart leaving very little cover and would've done the same to Naruto's body if not for the fact he was a shadow clone.

"Quit hiding kid. I can do this all day. My weapon doesn't use much chakra so I can keep firing these blasts the whole time" Kujaku said angrily just as the real Naruto appeared in front of her.

The real Naruto walked towards her with a smile on his face since this battle was a bit more of a challenge then he thought, "Looks like I chose right, you'd have no problem beating most of our team, but I'm a bit different" Naruto chuckled. Kakashi was too reliant on his sharingan and he's a close range fighter at his core which meant she'd be an annoying opponent for him. Kankuro being a puppeteer would be crushed by her wind attacks and Temari was in the same boat since her speed of attack was faster than Temari's. Sasuke could give her a fight, but it would come down to how many attacks he can land if he lands any. Sakura would struggle unless she got her a genjutsu. Gaara would have some problems especially since they prepared to fight him from the beginning and thus he was the right call.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kujaku scoffed. As the only woman of the group she was always underestimated and this didn't help her mood.

"It means that you can't beat me" Naruto smiled before going back to his famous cross hand signs. **"Multi Shadow clone jutsu."** Naruto shouted as a group of ten Naruto's made themselves known. He already figured out his opponent's weakness from the quick exchange and that meant he was in great shape to obtain victory.

Kujaku couldn't help but smile as she looked at the group of clones, "You realize that you can't beat me no matter how many clones you use. You're a wind style user, I can see that much but no matter how fast you are, I can use these blades without chakra so I'll always be faster." The woman taunted.

"I know that" Naruto deadpanned as each of the clones began making hand signs. **"Wind Style: Bullets of Chaos"** Naruto shouted as he thrust his hands forward and the bullets of wind aimed straight at his opponent.

"Useless" Kujaku shouted as she let the blades fly again and a burst of wind came right at the Naruto's blowing them away in a puff of smoke. What she didn't expect was to find her opponent was mysteriously gone.

"You lose" Naruto smiled as he appeared in a flash inside her guard. When Naruto tossed her earlier he placed a Hirashin seal on her and he was going to use that seal to good effect.

"What the" the woman gasped in shock. Because of how close Naruto was she couldn't use her blades to counterattack. She was trapped and at his mercy and she knew it.

"The reason I said you couldn't win was because I'm a master of close range techniques as well as long range. I like this one in particular for close range attacks, **Wind Style: Rising Dragon** " Naruto shouted as he unsheathed his blade and nailed the woman with a slash of close range wind chakra. Naruto could only watch happily as the women was sent flying into the air dropping her weapons and when she hit the ground, Naruto knew she was dead. He didn't like the fact he had to kill her but he wanted to end this as soon as possible.

"Oh well, at least I got something good out of this." Naruto smiled as he reached for the dropped weapons and quickly sealed them in a storage scroll. The blades would make a wonderful gift for Yukata since she was a budding swordsman and she didn't have a very high chakra level. Speaking of Yukata, Naruto took the chance to look in on his second Suna lover to see how she was doing. When he did, he discovered that Yukata was giving his clone a titfuck, but she wasn't alone. Her friend Sari was there also and like Yukata she was naked and enjoying the clone though it appeared that they hadn't taken the final step yet and were just doing heavy petting. 'Seems I'm gonna have to chat with more people than I planned once I get back.' Naruto frowned.

' **Well it's the price of being as charming as you are partner." Timaeus chuckled.**

Naruto agreed and he would admit that he noticed the way Sari looked at him, 'Oh well' Naruto shrugged as he made his way back towards the others dreading the conversation to come.

(Sasuke and Sakura vs Suiko)

"You two better surrender now while you have the chance. I won't show any mercy." Suiko roared as the pair fought in a relatively clear part of town.

"Yeah no" Sasuke scoffed as he closed his eyes and his Sharingan roared to life.

"My my, so my opponent is a member of the Uchiha clan. Get ready boy, I am Suiko of the Four Celestial Symbols Men?" Suiko boasted.

"Don't forget about me big guy." Sakura twitched as she started doing hand signs for the **"Demonic Hell Viewing Technique."** After Naruto left the team Sakura was determined to find a role for herself so in addition to her training with Tsunade, she met with Kurenai in order to learn genjutsu. A task made easier by Hinata putting in a good word for her. With the help of Kurenai and Tsunade Now she was the perfect supporter for her team and she wasn't going to hold anybody back.

The hulk of a man could only smile as the genjutsu dispersed without anything. "Not bad but genjutsu won't work on me" the large man smiled just before a fireball jutsu nailed him directly.

"Take that" Sasuke smiled but the smile faded when the jutsu seemed to be absorbed into his armor.

"Thank you. My armor lets me absorb chakra so that attack was just what I needed. That also means that your genjutsu won't work against me" The man chuckled.

"Dammit" Sasuke cursed realizing he and Sakura were in deep trouble. It was like facing the chakra armor from the Land of Spring but this guy was skilled.

"Sasuke what do we do?" Sakura wondered.

"I… don't know" Sasuke replied. The only way to take this guy down was taijutsu, but thanks to the large mace the man was holding it was going to be a difficult task.

"Get ready kiddies because this battle is far from over." Suiko smiled happily.

(Kankuro and Temari vs Ryūgan)

"This guy doesn't look that tough." Kankuro smirked as he and Temari stood in front of their Takumi Village opponent. Their battlefield was the forest just outside the village which made this much more interesting for both sides.

"Kankuro these four thought they could attack the Sand Village by themselves and snuck Yukata out without any problem. They're not to be underestimated." Temari admonished. She could tell these guys were tough and this guy was particularly calm.

"You should listen to your sister buddy. I'm one of the Four Celestial Symbols Men of Takumi Village, the mighty Ryūgan" Ryūgan boasted before revealing his blade. His blade was a pretty fascinating sword with a blue three-pronged blade gold guard and a green jewel connected to it by a small hilt. The blade had wire going through it which was the key to his attacks.

"That little baby won't do anything against my Crow." Kankuro boasted as he undid the bandages on his back revealing a simple puppet with spiky brown hair three eyes four arms and 2 legs.

"Hoh, so I'm fighting a puppeteer. How lucky for me" Ryūgan smiled as he prepared to attack.

"Take this" Kankuro shouted as his puppet revealed a set of jagged teeth and fired poison senbon at Ryūgan.

"Thanks but no thanks" Ryūgan smirked as his swung his sword at last. Temari and Kankuro looked on in shock as the sword extended and a large water dragon appeared out of nowhere swallowing up the senbon before they could reach their target and continued moving towards the Sand siblings.

"Shit" Temari frowned as she and Kankuro had to jump back to dodge the attack.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Kankuro frowned. He was at a huge disadvantage in this fight and he knew it. As long as the blade could extend he could not only block his attacks but he could destroy the chakra strings for his puppet.

"Hey Kankuro I need you to step back in this fight." Temari said much to Kankuro's surprise.

"And why's that" Kankuro frowned though he couldn't disagree with him.

"Because I have a way to beat him and I don't want you getting in the way" Temari said confidently.

"Is that so" Ryūgan smiled believing Temari's words to be a bluff.

"Yes" Temari smiled as reached for her ninja pouch. She was not thrilled with the idea of using her trump card so quickly, but her fan wouldn't be as effective in this fight and she knew it. What she pulled out from her pouch was a small scroll and after a brief burst of a chakra black short sword around fifty centimeters in length was removed with her fan taking its place in the scroll and back to his pouch.

"That's it" Ryūgan said in disbelief. The idea that a simple sword would be enough to beat him was a laugh.

"Yes that's it" Temari smiled as she thought back to when using the sword was suggested to her.

 _Flashback_

"Hey Temari ever thought of using another weapon." Naruto suggested as he and Temari lay in bed. The first day of the planning for the new Suna education system was done and the two lovers were relaxing after having a particularly intense lovemaking session.

"Not really why" Temari wondered as she relaxed on Naruto's chest.

"Your fan is a great long range weapon, but if you face a close range specialist or somebody extremely fast. You'll lose easily." Naruto reminded her.

Temari couldn't help but twitch since Naruto was right. When she was with Gaara he dealt with everyone and admittedly she got lucky to face Tenten who was a weapons user and Shikamaru who wasn't a very aggressive fighter. Had she faced somebody like Lee she would've lost easily. "So what do you suggest" Temari wondered since Naruto clearly had an idea.

"Why don't you start using a short sword?" Naruto smiled.

 _Flashback End_

Getting a blade was relatively easy and Naruto would visit twice a week to teach her kenjutsu so she was more than ready to fight. Admittedly this was the first time that she was using it against an opponent so she was nervous but this was the best move in this fight.

"That dinky sword isn't going to be enough to beat me." Ryūgan taunted as the blade transformed into a single water dragon which roared towards Temari.

"Not gonna be that easy" Temari smirked before easily blocking the attack and in a surprising burst of speed got into Ryūgan's guard, sword ready to strike. Because of how easily she wielded it, people forgot that her battle fan was close to fifty pounds in size. Getting rid of that massive weight on her back allowed Temari to gain an incredible amount of speed and she was abusing that speed right now. In fact that speed was the key to her fighting style with the blade, something Naruto suggested to her.

"So fast." Ryūgan gasped not expecting her to move that quickly. He attempted to pull back his blade to defend himself but Temari was ready.

"Too late kid" Temari smiled slashing him in the stomach before quickly moving out of the path of the retreating blades.

"Damn you" Ryūgan cursed as his blade returned to his side. Luckily for him, the slash wound didn't cut skin so he was relatively unharmed.

"Thanks" Temari replied from right next to her brother with a cocky smile on her face.

"So when did you learn kenjutsu Temari." Kankuro wondered having never seen Temari wield the blade before.

"Let's just say that the genin aren't the only ones who have learned some new tricks in the last few months." Temari smiled.

"Got it" Kankuro replied knowing the answer was Naruto and his influence. Kankuro really shouldn't be surprised since Naruto was responsible for the change in Gaara as well. Plus the blonde worked closely with Temari as she prepared the training program for their genin. Hell, there was a Hirashin seal in the Government building. The Sand Village owed much to Naruto which was ironic considering how they first met and that they betrayed the Leaf.

"Time to end this" Temari smiled. This battle was hers to lose and she had no intention of failing.

"Yeah right" Ryūgan roared before swinging the blades yet again. This time instead of a single dragon two made their way towards Temari and with impressive speed.

"Not gonna work" Temari smiled using her increased speed to easily dodge the attacks.

"Who said I was aiming for you." Ryūgan roared causing Temari to lose focus for a moment as the attacks flew towards Kankuro.

"Shit" Kankuro cursed as the attacks hit their mark kicking up tons of dust.

"One down" Ryūgan smiled but when the dust cleared Kankuro was replaced with sand.

"Not quite" Kankuro smirked as he stood firm. Luckily for him, Gaara convinced him to learn the sand clone jutsu in order to give him extra defense. Temari wasn't the only one with some new tricks in the bag.

"Now due" Temari smiled having regained her focus and charged towards Ryūgan.

"Damn you" Ryūgan cursed managing to block Temari's latest attack. It was clear that he was going to have a hard time wining this battle now and he didn't like it.

"This guy ain't so tough is he" Kankuro said confidently.

"You're not the one whose been doing the damage Kankuro." Temari replied dryly.

"Yeah yeah" Kankuro groaned as he stayed focused ready for his moment.

"Damn you" Ryūgan cursed sending his attack again.

"That won't work" Temari smiled as she used her speed to get inside his guard again.

"Gotcha" Ryūgan smirked as he pulled his swords back ready to impale Temari from the sides.

"No I've got you" Kankuro smirked as the blades stopped moving.

"What" Ryūgan gasped before he noticed some chakra strings attached to the blades.

"Sorry buddy but I'm a clone" Kankuro smiled. Since his puppets were no use he decided to use his strings to disable the blades. Ryūgan's style made him a target for the strings once you recognized what he was up to.

"Damn you" Ryūgan cursed realizing now he was in deep trouble.

"It's over" Temari smiled with her grip on the blade. **"Wind Style: Rising Dragon"** Temari yelled as she unsheathed her blade and slammed Ryūgan causing him to lose his grip on the blades and go flying into the air.

"I'll take these" Kankuro smiled pulling the blades towards him with one finger as he unfurled a storage seal for the blades sealing them just as Ryūgan hit the ground.

"Damn you" Ryūgan muttered before his eyes closed signaling his defeat.

"That was easy" Temari smiled.

"Maybe for you" Kankuro groaned. He only started using clones recently but he wasn't used to it.

"Let's meet up with the others." Temari smiled glad that she was able to win this battle.

(Sasuke and Sakura vs Suiko)

With the realization that genjutsu wasn't going to work, Sasuke and Sakura knew their battle wasn't going to be simple "This isn't good" Sakura cursed.

"HAHAHAHA giving up yet" their hulk of an opponent taunted.

"Nope that just means this is going to be a bit more interesting." Sasuke smiled as his fingers formed a surprising hand sign. **"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Sasuke roared and two copies of Sasuke joined him.

"Can't believe it's come to this" Sakura smiled doing the same thing. **"Multi-Shadow clone Jutsu"** Only a single Sakura appeared but it was good enough. One of the first things Sakura did when she began her training with Tsunade was to ask to learn Shadow clones. Her chakra capacity wasn't nearly as strong as her teammates, but she wanted to expand what she could do. There were a few missions where the clones came in handy.

"That won't be enough to beat me?" Suiko scoffed as he grabbed the large mace and charged his two opponents with impressive speed.

"Yes it will" Sasuke smiled as one of the clones snuck behind him ready to attack.

"Too slow" Suiko smirked and he spun his mace back and nailed the clone as it vanished into the air.

"Not bad" Sasuke smiled bitterly. His clone might have been gone but it served its purpose. The surprise attack was never meant to work, but it was meant to show Sasuke how quickly the man could move his weapon.

"You ready Sasuke." Sakura smiled ready for the counter attack.

"Yeah" Sasuke smiled as the first clone charged in at a much more relaxed speed than before.

"That won't work" Suiko roared spinning the mace down to attack the second clone and quickly dispelling it.

"It already did" Sasuke smiled having used his full speed to get into the small opening that Suiko created when he spun the mace.

"What the" Suiko gasped before the real Sasuke kicked the top of the mace out of his hands and sent it flying while causing the man to lose his balance.

"My turn now" Sakura said happily ready to strike. Sakura quickly sent chakra to her hands and feet increasing her speed and punching power so she could charge Suiko and destroy the pesky protector. With it gone they would have no problem taking out the large ninja and she knew it.

"No!" Suki exclaimed as the protector was destroyed by Sakura's punch sending him flying into a nearby building.

"Nice work Sakura" Sasuke praised as the pair made their way over to the downed behemoth ready to finish him off. Luckily for them, his confidence was such that he didn't prepare any substitutions or replacements.

"Thanks but I'm drained. How can Naruto fight like this all the time" Sakura frowned taking a soldier pill from her bag to help recover her chakra. Her former teammate could make hundreds of clones easily but she was struggling to make a few.

"The Kyuubi gives him stupidly huge reserves. He can make a thousand shadow clones easily" Sasuke said dryly as they approached the man.

"That was a rhetorical question Sasuke" Sakura deadpanned already making hand signs for a genjutsu to trap the man for good. This was a more annoying battle then she expected, but they were victorious nonetheless and she liked that.

"I…won't…lose." Suiko groaned in pain as he got up to attack. His protector was destroyed but he still had his pride. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You already have" Sakura smirked as her hand signs finished just in time to send Suiko into the **Demonic Hell viewing technique.** As the hulking Suiko slumped to the ground, Sasuke tossed a kunai at the man's neck ending his life. He was positive that Naruto could've won the fight without any help and that only served to annoy him.

(Kakashi and Gaara vs Hōki)

Kakashi and Gaara stayed in the village square more than ready to face the leader of the Takumi Village Hōki. "Are you ready Gaara" Kakashi smiled ready to fight. For Kakashi this was a battle for pride and he had to prove that his old sensei's student hadn't surpassed him just yet.

"Yes but are you sure we can beat this guy." Gaara said nervously. He was no fool and if the group of ninja were confident enough to kidnap a person in the middle of a major village, they must've had a plan.

"Easily" Kakashi smiled as he removed his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Alright" Gaara replied before focusing his chakra as the sand sprang from his gourd.

"Oh please. You two alone are no match for me." Hōki chuckled as he swung the sword at his side causing a violent windstorm to go straight at his opponents sending them both flying.

"Not bad" Kakashi smirked before vanishing into a puff of smoke. Next to him Gaara quickly faded into sand.

"What the" Hōki gasped before having to dodge a group of regular and sand kunai from behind.

"But compared to Naruto that's nothing" Kakashi smirked unharmed thanks to a substitution jutsu.

Hōki was furious that he was so easily dismissed and because of the naïve blonde he saw earlier. "That blonde fool would be nothing without the nine-tailed fox to buffer him" Hōki roared angrily as he swung again.

Kakashi could only smile as he used his own speed to get behind Hōki while Gaara calmly blocked the attack, "You're wrong but that doesn't matter since I'm going to finish you off myself." Kakashi chuckled a ball of wind forming in his hand one that his opponent quickly recognized.

"That's" Hōki gasped noticing the ball in question. To any ninja Hōki's age Kakashi of the Sharingan was well known as well as his sensei the Fourth Hokage but he was never seen using the Fourth's legendary jutsu.

"My sensei was the one who created this technique so naturally I can do it myself. I prefer Chidori but this seemed like a special occasion, **Rasengan.** " Kakashi roared as he slammed Hōki in the back with the legendary strike sending him flying with his blades falling to the ground.

"Impressive" Gaara admitted having never seen the technique in action.

"Thanks but sadly that wasn't enough to win" Kakashi said with a somewhat pout as they watched Houki get up.

"Damn you bastards. You'll pay for this" Hōki groaned as he started making hand signs. He wasn't going to give up so easily but he was clearly in trouble.

"What's he up to" Gaara wondered nervously since the man had yet to do any jutsu so far.

Hōki chuckled as he prepared his ultimate technique. He wouldn't summon the corpse of his master Seimei just yet but he was going to at least prepare himself to face the two ninja. Kakashi of the Sharingan and the One-tailed jinchuriki were not the type of opponents he could dismiss. "To answer your question I'm going to summon my comrade's weapons to my side. By now they should've easily beaten your friends and now we'll finish" Hōki chuckled as the jutsu was complete and for Hōki that should've meant victory. Unfortunately for him, none of the weapons appeared leaving him stupefied. Even if they somehow lost the battles, the armor and weapons shouldn't have been destroyed.

"Looks like we were the ones who won" Kakashi chuckled happily. That meant that not only did Naruto win, which he expected, but the Sand Siblings along with Sakura and Sasuke took out their opponent.

"Impossible. What will I do now?" Hōki wondered as he fell to the ground in despair. His plan was ruined since he needed the weapons to steal Gaara's strength. The ambition of the Takumi Village was over and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"You can die" Naruto smiled as he appeared behind Hōki with his own blade at the ready with wind chakra coating it perfectly. Before the man could say a thing, Naruto stabbed Hōki in the back through his heart and ended his life.

"Aww I wanted to do that" Kakashi pouted slightly.

"I owed it to Yukata, sorry sensei." Naruto smiled happily. A moment later the rest of the groups arrived and there were smiles all the time

"For somebody who had sex the whole time you look pretty refreshed Naruto" Sasuke teased since he assumed his old teammate chose his opponent for sex."

"I wasn't having sex Sasuke. I fought my opponent fair and square." Naruto replied before ironically hunching over.

"Not having sex huh. So what's with the boner Naruto?" Temari smiled pointing towards his pants that were showing a very healthy boner.

Naruto couldn't deny the boner but he didn't want to admit what was going on back in the Village "I hate all of you" Naruto pouted knowing that was all he could do.

"Putting Naruto's activities aside. What do you think we should do with this?" Temari wondered as she brought out the scroll for her opponents weapon.

"What do they do" Sakura wondered looking over the blade.

"They extend and become water dragons. I was thinking Naruto could give them to Tenten since it would give her something different." Temari replied.

Naruto smiled since he was pretty sure Tenten would love the blades, "Sounds good to me. My opponent had blades also and I sealed them away for Yukata to use." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"So that's why his jutsu didn't work." Kakashi smiled recalling how the man tried to summon the blades to his side.

"Huh" the group replied.

"Our opponent tried to summon his teammate's weapons to help him, but I'm guessing because of everyone sealing their weapons away he couldn't do a thing." Gaara explained.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled due to the result of their fight, "If you mean that lion head armor, we didn't seal it, we destroyed it." Sakura smiled happily glad that her contribution to the battle helped things along.

"I see. Now let's head back to the Sand Village since this was a long day." Kakashi said happily. Yukata was safe and Team Seven was victorious. Today was a good day and he wanted some rest.

(Scene Skip)

The group returned to the Sand Village late in the day so they had a quick dinner at Temari's house before returning to the hotel room to relax. "What a day" Naruto smiled as he relaxed on his bed. Everyone recalled their battles against the Four Celestial Symbols Men.

' **Your teammates have become a lot stronger Naruto' Timaeus said happily.**

'Yep and I imagine that they'll get even stronger moving forward.' Naruto replied happily. Learning that Sakura asked Kurenai for genjutsu help was a pleasant surprise and Sasuke's growth was good to know. The fact Temari was using the kenjutsu he taught her also made him smile and even learning that Kankuro was using sand clones was a pleasant surprise. He had to break his musing when his door opened and Sakura walked in catching him off guard.

"Up for some company?" Sakura smiled still dressed in her normal clothes.

Naruto got up from his bed and smiled, "Always" Naruto said happily.

Sakura walked over to the bed and sat next to Naruto with a smile on her face, "So have you made a decision on what you're going to do." Sakura wondered asking about the training trip.

"Not yet and to be honest this mission made it even harder." Naruto frowned. Akatsuki was a threat but Orochimaru was no joke either and Naruto was certain that they would make a move sooner or later. Yukata and Sari were budding ninja but they were no match for monsters like them and Naruto was afraid for what might happen if they attacked.

"I see. Well I for one hope you stick around." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura" Naruto gasped. His relationship with Sakura was always a strange one.

Sakura felt a frown form on her face because of Naruto's shock but continued anyway, "You've done so much for all of us that it's scary. You're personally responsible for three Daimyo regaining power and thanks to you we have two powerful teams of kunoichi to choose from not to mention Zabuza and Haku. It's hard to believe you're the same dead last who couldn't perform a clone jutsu to save his life. The truth is you have as much influence as the Hokage, but you don't let it get to your head and that's amazing. You've become somebody all of us admire and one of the top ninja in the village." Sakura confessed causing Naruto smile. "It doesn't hurt that your dick is addictive." Sakura chuckled causing Naruto to face fault.

"Had to ruin the moment didn't you?" Naruto chuckled.

"I can't help it. I won the race to get Sasuke, but it feels empty because you're so much better in bed" Sakura said with a blush.

Naruto could use the ego boost but stayed focused, "Regardless of my prowess or ability I can still learn a lot. Hell we all can and that's why I need to get stronger. Sure it sucks that I have to leave everyone behind, but it's for the greater good." Naruto explained with frustration in his voice.

"Yes, but if you leave there's one thing you're forgetting about." Sakura smiled.

"And what would that be." Naruto replied calmly before he was caught off guard by his teammate unzipping her dress and revealing a dark blue bra.

"After a long day of difficult training, you won't be able to comfort yourself with all the beautiful kunoichi that you're attached too"

"Well then I'd better make sure I enjoy that opportunity while I can." Naruto replied as he stripped himself ready for one last fling with his Team Seven teammate.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto and gang agreed to do one more day of teaching before they left since they were interrupted by Yukata's kidnapping so the next morning they were at it again. Much like the first day Naruto was very popular but he was determined to teach them all by himself without the use of clones. Much to his annoyance he couldn't teach Yukata any kenjutsu because he and Temari agreed that she would get her blades so nobody else discovered their relationship. For Naruto it was one of those things he had to deal with, but that he understood was part of the game he played. When training was over Naruto stayed behind to have one last conversation with Temari before all was said and done. "This has been an interesting trip huh Temari." Naruto shrugged once he was done helping Temari put everything away. He was hoping for a simple few days to help the new batch of ninja but that clearly wasn't happening.

"Yep and the three of us are going to miss you." Temari smiled mischievously knowing Naruto wouldn't get what she meant.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you Gaara and Kankuro too." Naruto replied innocently.

"Well of course, but I meant me Yukata and Sari. Having a lover from a different village is a tedious task even if he can see us as easily as you can" Temari said calmly. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the words just didn't come out. "So when were you going to tell me you seduced two of my students instead of just one." Temari teased.

Naruto wanted to come up with some fancy lie but really couldn't, "Honestly I don't know when I did it either. One minute my clone is dropping off Yukata the next minute Sari joins us and from there it escalated. There was no sex involved though, I'm going to let her become a genin first just like I was with Yukata. There was a lot of heavy petting." Naruto admitted bashfully.

Temari smiled since it was nice to see that Naruto was honest enough to reveal the truth even if she knew it from a discussion she had with both girls when Naruto wasn't paying attention. "Well that's fine as long as you wait until they're genin" Temari smiled.

"Got it" Naruto smiled as he left to be with his team. His time in the Sand Village was very telling and he had a lot of decisions to make in the next few months.

That's it for Chapter 40 and I hope you guys enjoyed the Takumi Village. Well I have good news and bad news for all of you guys. The bad news is that next chapter will mark the end of Naruto Uzumaki Ero-Ninja when Naruto makes his decision on how to handle the training trip with Jiraiya. The good news is that I will be releasing a Sequel titled Ero-Ninja Shippuden that will continue the story with the Shippuden side and that I'm going to try and make this one a lot longer and add an actual lemon in every chapter or at least every other chapter moving forward instead of the various implied lemons that I've done. Thanks for sticking with me all this time and I hope to see you when Shippuden returns.


	43. Naruto's Decision

Chapter 41 Naruto's Decision

I don't own Naruto. Anything I use from the story is the property of its creator Mr. Kishimoto

Welcome everybody to the final chapter of the first part of Ero-Ninja. The next part won't be far behind but I hope you enjoy this last bit.

Despite everything that's changed in the last half of the year for Naruto Uzumaki, his hatred of hospitals was one of the few things that stayed the same. It was the reason why, the sight of Naruto Uzumaki sitting in the waiting room of one of the wings of the Leaf villages main hospital was such a shock to anybody who knew the young man, "I never thought I'd see the day that Naruto Uzumaki willingly went to a hospital." Jiraiya smirked as he appeared next to his godson.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the old man, "I have a very good reason for being here Pervy sage. I'm sure you know that" Naruto retorted going to the insult he had for the old man as proof of his annoyance. The reason he was at the hospital, was that today was the last day of Isaribi's treatment and he wanted to be there for her when she got done. It was one of the few things left for Naruto, before he left the village for his training trip.

(Flashback)

Naruto Jiraiya and Tsunade stood inside the Hokage's office a few days after his return from Takumi Village. The discussion was very simple and very basic, "So Naruto, what is your decision about the training trip with Jiraiya." Tsunade asked calmly.

Naruto breathed in for a moment since this was a big decision and he did so for a good reason, "I've decided to do the training trip but with one condition." Naruto said calmly.

"What's that" Tsunade wondered.

"That I have a status like Pervy Sage had before he started looking after me?" Naruto said calmly.

Tsunade smiled at the decision, since it was very much Naruto. He could check in on the girls every so often, but he would still be able to leave the village to train, "I'm okay with that Naruto." Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks. We can start in another month, but there's something I've gotta do first." Naruto smiled.

"What's that Naruto… or should I say who." Tsunade replied already knowing the answer.

"Isaribi. Her treatment ends in a few weeks and I know she's angry that she's the only member of Team Anko I haven't slept with yet." Naruto chuckled. They had done virtually everything else by this point, but sex was not on the table.

Jiraiya stayed surprisingly calm because he understood the truth, "That's fine kid. I've got some stuff to do until then, but we can definitely wait until her treatment is done before you leave." Jiraiya smiled knowing how important it was that he did this for her.

"Good" Naruto said happily. He was glad that everything was working itself out the way he needed.

(Flashback end)

"The fact you're greeting her personally is a beautiful thing too." Jiraiya smiled. A part of him found Naruto's lifestyle to be a gold mine and he wanted to use it for his books, but considering that he was already featuring in the Icha Icha movie with Koyuki he wasn't going to push his luck.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled warmly. A few minutes later, the rest of Team Anko arrived and Jiraiya allowed the group to wait together knowing how important that it was for them.

"You must really wanna screw Isaribi if you're at a hospital Naruto." Anko chuckled with Sasame and Yakumo next to her. It was one of the worst kept secrets amongst Naruto's harem that once she was healed Isaribi was going to sleep with Naruto and it was a minor miracle they hadn't done so already because of Anko teasing him.

"I owed it to Isaribi to be here Anko, you know that. I hate hospitals but I care about her far more" Naruto deadpanned.

"Yeah I know kid, hope you don't mind but before you two do your thing, we want to have a party for her once she's done." Anko smiled happily. Isaribi reminded Anko of her and the fact Naruto was doing as much as he did for her was telling.

Naruto was okay with that since it would serve as one last moment with a lot of his girls. "Sure Anko. I'm assuming you've already finished the arrangements.

"Yep. We're having it at the hotel run by that Ami girl. It's going to be fun." Anko smiled.

"I'm sure" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah it will. We've already done all the arranging so now we're just waiting for Isaribi." Yakumo revealed.

"I see" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Looks like everyone's here." Shizune said happily as she walked into the waiting room.

"Yep. I'm assuming her last treatment is over." Naruto smiled happily.

"Yep. She's resting right now but the last traces of the experiments done on her are gone. She kept some of her ability with water style but that's it." Shizune revealed much to the joy of the group.

"Awesome" Naruto smiled happily. For him, the knowledge that Isaribi was healed was incredible and now he could focus on the party and his first time with Isaribi.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night a good portion of Naruto's harem inside the Leaf Village gathered at the hotel run by Ami's family and in the only ballroom they had. "I gotta admit, Ami did pretty well with this party." Naruto chuckled as he looked around at the various girls in the room. Everyone dressed in fancy outfits and celebrating what should be a simple event. It was overkill but Naruto didn't mind at all.

"You shouldn't be that surprised Naruto." Hinata smiled next to him. Hinata had her hair tied up in a bun wearing a lavender kimono with flowers all around it tied up by a red obi and wooden sandals.

"Not at all but I'm surprise that Anko isn't here yet and for that matter the rest of her team." Naruto said calmly. The Uzumaki-Namikaze heir was in a black collared shirt with a red Uzumaki symbol on the back and black dress pants.

"Last I saw them they were shopping for an outfit for Isaribi." Tenten smiled having left a conversation with Haku. Tenten was in a red qipao dress that showed off her incredible body and impressive legs.

"I see" Naruto smiled as he resumed talking to the girls. Naruto had kept the secret about his departure for some time and he was glad that he was getting this final moment. All of the sudden the door to the ballroom was kicked open and everyone knew what was coming.

"What's up everybody, Anko Mitarashi is here!" Anko bellowed much to the crowd's amusement. While her entrance was impressive, Anko's outfit was just as wild. The snake jonin was in a black backless dress with the straps tied around her neck which barely held back her massive breasts with black heels and her hair in its usual form.

"Did you have to be so wild sensei" Yakumo pouted slightly mad that Anko was standing out so much. The Kurama clan heir was in a blue kimono with a black obi and simple blue heels.

"You know sensei always loves an entrance." Sasame chuckled. Sasame was wearing a violet sleeveless vest with a green skirt and some simple dress shoes. It wasn't really her style but she had to for Isaribi.

"Now now girls relax because it's almost time for the star of the show." Anko smiled. With everybody watching the three girls moved aside to reveal Isaribi at last.

"This is so embarrassing" Isaribi pouted as the group got a good look at her. Isaribi was in a blue mini short dress that showed off her body devoid of the scars from the experiments she suffered and a pair of blue shoes. It was a childish outfit, but it made use of Isaribi's innocent charm

"So cute" Ino squealed as she got a good look at the young woman. The Yamanaka heiress was in a purple dress with one strap that went all the way to her knees and some black heels.

"Yes she is" a smiling Naruto said happily causing Isaribi to blush.

"Let's start the party" Anko yelled out ruining the moment.

(Scene Skip)

The party lasted for a few hours with everyone having their fun, but at last it was about time for everyone to go. "So Isaribi are you ready?" Yakumo smiled as she sat with her team Anko teammates.

"Yeah" Isaribi smiled as Naruto began the slow walk towards her. Now was the moment she was waiting for. Naruto was finally going to take her virginity and she was more than ready.

"He won't disappoint." Sasame smiled recalling her own deflowering as Naruto finally appeared in front of the group.

"Are you ready Isaribi?" Naruto chuckled as he reached out his hand.

Isaribi looked up with determination in her eyes and smiled, "Yes" before taking the hand.

"Good" Naruto smiled before vanishing in a Hirashin. He was more than looking forward to this.

(Scene Skip)

As they appeared in Naruto's room Isaribi was incredibly nervous. This was far from the first time she had seen him naked due to Anko's unique training, but this time it was all about her instead of her teammates. She was finally going to lose her virginity to Naruto just as she wanted and nothing was stopping her this time. Naruto noticed her nerves and wanted to make sure this was okay "If you don't want to do this Isaribi I understand." Naruto said calmly. He wasn't going to force this.

Isaribi shook her head quickly as though to confirm this was the plan, "No Naruto, I do. I guess I was just worried about how I look. I mean I'm not as busty as the other girls and" Isaribi started to say before her lips were captured by Naruto's. It was a brief kiss but it served its purpose.

"You're a wonderful girl Isaribi. Honestly it was hard not enjoying you before this but we both agreed to wait until you were fully healed to do this. Now it's time for Isaribi Mitarashi to truly be reborn." Naruto smiled as he cupped Isaribi's face with his right hand.

"Yes." Isaribi replied happily with tears flowing down her face. It was finally her moment and she was ready.

 **LEMON START:**

A smiling Naruto wiped the tears from her face before kissing her on the lips again. This kiss had far more passion and a smiling Isaribi was so relieved that Naruto was easily able to slide his tongue into her mouth and connect with hers. 'This is amazing.' Isaribi thought to herself as Naruto and her clashed tongues for around a minute before Naruto pulled away.

"Are you ready Isaribi" Naruto smiled before making his way over to the bed to get a good view of Isaribi stripping for him.

"Yes I am" Isaribi smiled as she grabbed the bottom of her short dress and pulled it off her body.

"Beautiful" Naruto smiled as he gazed at Isaribi's flesh now free of the scars that once marred her body. She was by no means busty but she had a sensual beauty that Naruto appreciated.

"Thank you Naruto. I've wanted to be free for so long." Isaribi smiled as she walked over to the sitting Naruto and pressed her body against his just enjoying the moment.

"Ever since I saved you Isaribi, you were free but if that's how you feel I understand." Naruto smiled rubbing her back calmly.

Isaribi pulled away before walking around Naruto and lying on the bed, "And now I can be yours." Isaribi smiled spreading her legs for Naruto. She was well aware she couldn't get him off alone so Naruto could get her ready on his terms.

A smiling Naruto got up and spun towards the young woman before stripping himself, "If you're going to be Anko's student you need to be way more confident Isaribi." Naruto teased as he crawled onto the bed.

"But Naruto you know I'm not good e-NOUGHHHH" Isaribi screamed as Naruto slid his finger inside her pussy.

"Don't think like that Isaribi. I know you're good enough and I'm about to prove it." Naruto smiled as he teased Isaribi's entrance with a finger from his right hand. For somebody with as many lovers as he had that might seem like a hollow statement, but he wanted Isaribi to be confident in herself.

"Keep going" Isaribi moaned as Naruto continued to tease her. It might seem like a simple moment, but for Isaribi knowing that she had Naruto's attention all to herself was more than enough.

"Alright, let's up the ante a bit." Naruto smiled before adding a second finger and planting kisses along Isaribi's upper body.

Isaribi's moans filled the room as Naruto teased every inch of her upper body making sure to spend extra time on the parts of her skin that were once marred with scars.

"So good" Isaribi shuddered happily as Naruto continued to play with her body.

"Scream for me Isaribi. It's just you and me so nobody has to know how good you feel" Naruto smirked as he teased her hardened nipples. Isaribi was by no mean busty, but he teased her body as passionately as he would with his bustier lovers and Isaribi was nearly at her limit. It was a good thing too since Naruto was painfully hard and ready to go.

"Naruto I'm going to cum." Isaribi moaned happily.

"Alright" Naruto smiled as he pulled away for a moment to Isaribi's disappointment but that quickly faded when Naruto slid his tongue into her snatch instead.

"KYAA!" Isaribi moaned happily her release slamming into Naruto's mouth like a flood.

"You taste good Isaribi" Naruto smiled as he quickly licked her cum off his face.

"How embarrassing" Isaribi said bashfully.

"Maybe but now it's time for the main event." Naruto smiled making his way further onto the bed so Isaribi could see his monster of a cock.

"Be gentle Naruto. It's my first time." Isaribi said nervously.

"No problem" Naruto smiled as he lined up his member with her snatch and slowly slid inside the young woman taking her virginity for his own at last.

"Ahh!" Isaribi cried out as Naruto claimed her virginity. Luckily for Isaribi she lost her hymen during training with Anko so it wasn't as bad as it could be but Naruto's beast was snug inside her.

"Are you okay Isaribi." Naruto said nervously. He tried to take it easy but Isaribi's passage was still extremely tight. He could only get around eight of his eleven inches into Isaribi before the young woman's body couldn't take anymore.

"Yeah I just need a moment." Isaribi said bashfully. Naruto took the chance to tease her nipples with his fingers once more and after a minute it was time to get going.

"Here we go Isaribi. You're a little tight but we've got plenty of time" Naruto smiled as he began slowly moving inside her.

"So big. So good. Keep going!" Isaribi cried out as Naruto continued to move inside her. Little by little Isaribi's entrance got used to Naruto and finally after almost ten minutes of movement she was able to get all eleven inches inside her as he pierced her womb, "I did it Naruto" Isaribi said happily. It might seem like a hollow achievement to most, but for Isaribi it was further proof she was worthy of the incredible man that Naruto was

"Yes you did and I think it's time to make you feel even better." Naruto smiled as he grabbed Isaribi's hips and flipped her onto her knees.

"I see" Isaribi said happily. Even though she never had sex with Naruto, the girls on her team gave her plenty of information and she knew that this was Naruto's favorite position and one that he could use to make her feel even more incredible then she already was feeling.

"I can see you approve. I'm betting Sasame and Yakumo told you some stuff." Naruto chuckled as he began moving inside her again and despite her body tightening up a little bit at first, he was able to easily move inside her.

"They did… but the stories don't compare." Isaribi moaned as Naruto slammed against her. For Isaribi this was heaven and the fact that she could get her first time alone with Naruto was the best part.

"That's good and pretty soon you'll have some stories of your own." Naruto smirked as he took his right hand off her hip and used his fingers to tease her rosebud.

"Wait a minute, you're going to fuck my ass too." Isaribi said in shock at the intrusion.

"Oh yeah, Anko loves anal and so do the others. If you're gonna be a part of Team Anko you should get to enjoy it." Naruto smiled as he moved inside her teasing her back entrance just as he did her front.

"Oh my god!" Isaribi moaned as her pleasure continued to grow. Between the assault on her pussy and Naruto teasing her ass, Isaribi was in trouble and she knew it.

"You okay Isaribi. Maybe we should take it easy." Naruto smirked as he pulled his finger out of her ass.

"No" Isaribi mumbled.

"What was that" Naruto teased never losing his speed.

Isaribi realized that Naruto was pushing her and gathered as much energy as she could given what was happening to her, "Give me everything Naruto. If I'm going to be one of your women I need to experience everything." Isaribi yelled confidently as her body endured more and more pleasure.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed Isaribi's body and flipped them so he was on the bed this time, "Start moving Isaribi." Naruto smiled wanting her to have a moment for herself.

"Okay" Isaribi said happily as her hips slid up and down his large pole. Isaribi was so caught up in her pleasure that she didn't notice Naruto create a shadow clone and sneak up behind her.

"It's time for the fun part Isaribi" the clone of Naruto smiled as it grabbed her small breasts from behind.

"What the" Isaribi moaned as the clone pushed her body back down in order to access her ass.

"It's time for your introduction to anal Isaribi." The clone smiled as it grabbed her rear and exposed her puckered anus. The clone scooped up a little of the spilled love juices with his finger and slid them into Isaribi's ass so it was ready for what was coming.

"Let me have it Naruto" Isaribi said confidently. She knew that she was in trouble and that anal would hurt tremendously, but Yakumo and Sasame were way ahead of her and she needed to catch up as soon as possible.

"Gotcha" Naruto's clone smiled as it slid into her ass.

"KYAAA!" Isaribi screamed as the clone stuck 5 inches inside before it couldn't go further

"Now let's do this" the Naruto's smiled. With practiced ease the clones slid into Isaribi pummeling her body with the impressive girth.

"Oh my God!" Isaribi moaned as the two Naruto's moved inside her. As the clone in her pussy finished his stroke the one in her ass started his and she was struggling to hold on.

"Damn she's tight" the clone in Isaribi's ass grunted as it tried to keep going.

"Yeah, but not for long. We're going to make it so she can't receive pleasure from anything other than us." The real Naruto smiled.

"Yes Naruto. Make me yours!" Isaribi screamed her body barely able to hold on.

"That's the plan" the real Naruto smiled. For the next twenty minutes Naruto had his way with Isaribi and the young woman came twice from the combo.

"So good" Isaribi said happily as her body continued to get pounded by the two Naruto. He still hadn't come yet but that was only because he was determined to leave her a drooling mess by the time he was done. Which if you saw the ageho on her face was clearly done.

"Well Isaribi I'm about to cum." Naruto smiled happily with his work done.

"Finally" Isaribi mumbled as her body prepared for the powerful release that was bound to arrive. She was at her limit and she knew it, but she was determined to hold on until Naruto came inside her.

"You've earned this one Isaribi" The real Naruto smiled.

"He's right. You've been amazing" the clone smiled as it pushed into her ass. At this point she could only get seven of his inches but that was more than enough as far as the clone was concerned.

"Fill me up with your seed Naruto. My pussy and ass need your cum." Isaribi yelled out.

"Alright" the clones smiled and a few moments later timed their strikes so each of them came inside Isaribi at the same time.

"CUMMING" Isaribi screamed as her third and final orgasm arrived and she collapsed onto the real Naruto's chest.

"Think we went too far?" the clone wondered as Isaribi collapsed onto the bed completely exhausted.

"Nope" Naruto smiled as he wrapped one arm around Isaribi before the clone pulled the covers over the pair. Before he went to sleep, Naruto bit Isaribi on the neck placing his mark on her at last.

"I love you Naruto" Isaribi mumbled almost as though to confirm her new allegiance.

"Definitely not" the clone smiled before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

The next morning a smiling Naruto woke up with Isaribi in his arms, but the time for pleasure was over and it was time for business, "Here we go" Naruto groaned as he squirmed out of Isaribi's grasp in order to leave for a moment.

"Don't go Naruto" Isaribi mumbled cutely. She was still asleep but her feelings were rather clear.

"Sorry Isaribi but I gotta go do something." Naruto frowned before kissing the young woman on the head and making his way over to Ino's room.

" **Are you sure this is the right time kit?" Kurama said nervously.**

'I leave in a week Kurama. Jiraiya gave me plenty of time and the longer I delay telling them, the harder it'll be.' Naruto replied mentally as he approached Ino's room. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Ino was wide awake and wearing just a purple bra with black panties with the rest of her clothes out and ready to go. She actually just got out of the shower and was starting to get dressed when Naruto walked in.

"What do you want me to do Naruto?" Ino said with a surprising amount of clarity in her voice. Even during the party, it was clear that something was on Naruto's mind besides Isaribi. Ino wanted to read his mind but Latias convinced her otherwise.

"I need you to use your mental link to tell all the girls in the Leaf Village to come over to the house. I have something to discuss with everyone." Naruto said solemnly. This was painful but he had to do it.

"Sure Naruto. Why don't you go get showered for now." Ino replied. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this but she had no choice. Hell, most of the girls were aware that something was wrong even if he didn't say it and expected something soon.

' **What's wrong Ino' Latias wondered.**

'Naruto's been distant for the past month. He hides it very well but something is bothering him.' Ino said nervously.

' **Don't worry about it Ino.' Latias assured her. Unlike the girls, the dragons were aware of the fact that Naruto was about to leave.**

Okay' Ino said calmly as she started making hand signs for the link. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and as she sent the message to the girls, she was afraid of what Naruto was about to say.

(Scene Skip)

It was a true scene to behold as all of Naruto's Konoha based lovers relaxed in the living room as a nervous Naruto prepared to deliver the bad news. The only exceptions to that number were Hanabi, Moegi, Ami and Ayame; the first two having to deal with class and the last two dealing with work of the non-shinobi kind. "So what's up Naruto, you had me call everyone over for a reason." Ino said nervously.

Naruto took a deep breath before finally speaking, "Over the last year a lot has changed for me. I went from the dead last in my class and somebody who couldn't even get my crush to consider me. To a guy with all of you beautiful girls as my lovers and for that I'm grateful." Naruto said proudly.

"Get to the point already Naruto. We have missions to go to" Tayuya said crassly.

"Fine" Naruto pouted much to the amusement of the girls around him. Before his expression became serious, "Because of how important you all are to me, I wanted to tell all of you that I'll be joining Master Jiraiya for the next three years on a training journey." Naruto said calmly.

You could hear a pin drop in the room as all of the girls were stunned by the news. Nobody knew what to say and for a good five minutes the room was silent, "When do you leave?" Karin finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"I leave in five days. I wanted to make sure that I took care of Isaribi before I left and had a chance to properly say goodbye to all of you before I did."

"So just like that you're gone for three years." Kin said solemnly. Ever since her defection from the Sound Village, Naruto had been a rock for her and the idea that he wouldn't be around hurt her far more than she ever wanted to admit.

"Sort of" Naruto said bashfully.

'What do you mean sort of? Either you're gone or not!" Tayuya said angrily grabbing Naruto by his shirt. The look of anger on her face was clear for everyone to see. Her feeling weren't much different from Kin's but she was able to express them honestly.

"Master Jiraiya updates Tsunade personally on what he's learned every so often and I'll stop by during that time for a day. Since I don't know when that'll be yet, I can't tell you girls a thing" Naruto said calmly.

The girls were stunned since Naruto would basically be a stranger, but another question occurred to the girls. "What I don't get is why you're doing a training trip anyway. You're clearly the strongest in your age group and worst case you have Timaeus." Tenten wondered. It was a logical question under the circumstances.

"Akatsuki" Naruto said plainly.

"Who are they?" Hinata wondered.

"Akatsuki is a group of S-Class ninja who are rogue ninja from the various hidden villages. Among their number was my former master Orochimaru, and Itachi Uchiha. To say that this group is dangerous is an understatement." Tayuya explained.

"Why would a group of S-Class ninja be after you?" Sasame wondered having been isolated from ninja events due to her time in the Land of Rice Paddies.

This was the moment of truth for Naruto and while the girls knew about the dragons, the fox sealed inside him was a different story. "The day I was born was the day that the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Leaf Village. My father, the Fourth Hokage fought against the fox and ultimately beat it by using a powerful jutsu to seal the fox into my body." Naruto revealed. The revelation stunned most of the girls, outside of Sakura Fu and Team Zabuza since they already knew as much. For Hinata Ino and Tenten it was very telling and explained a lot about the treatment Naruto endured.

"So that's why they called you demon brat." Ino gasped. She never quite understood why people seemed to hate Naruto as much as they did. Sure he was a prankster but this… this was crazy.

"That's right. Anyway, the Akatsuki are after the fox sealed inside of me and they will do anything to get it and that includes going after you girls. I want to get stronger to protect all of you in case Akatsuki targets us directly." Naruto smiled.

"That's pretty presumptuous of you to say that you need to get stronger in order to protect us." Karin teased.

"Karin's right. We're gonna get stronger because we can't have some S-Class bastards coming after our man." Tayuya said haughtily.

"Tayuya is right Naruto. We're going to all get stronger so we can fight by your side. You've changed us all for the better. The dragons are one thing but you've given us all confidence that we may not have had before." Hinata spoke up at last having been shaken as much as anybody. She loved Naruto for his determination but learning the reason for his isolation was shocking.

"What Hinata said" Tenten confirmed.

"Glad to hear it" Naruto beamed with pride. He wanted his girls to get strong as well because Akatsuki were no joke.

"Well since we've got a week left with you I say we enjoy it." Kin said with a saucy smile.

"That's fine with me." Naruto smiled.

"Not to interrupt the fun but Team Anko has to get going. We'll see you later Naruto." Anko smiled.

"Got it" Naruto smiled and with that the conversation with his girls was over. Now he just had to wait for Jiraiya to return for him.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto wanted to spend tons of time with the people he cared about for the next five days. After the girls went about their business, Naruto convinced Tsunade to let him stop by the ninja school to see the Konohamaru and the ninja corps. Luckily for him, he arrived at lunch and he dragged the four ninja to the rooftop and sat them down to chat. It was bittersweet for Naruto since he was originally planning to become a jonin and train Konohamaru and the other members of the ninja corps but that would be out the window now.

"So you're leaving for three years Boss?" Konohamaru asked bashfully after Naruto broke the news to the group. Hanabi was also there since she was one of his junior lovers along with Moegi.

"Yeah Kono I am. I'm gonna get a lot stronger so I can protect everybody I care about. You should get stronger and do the same." Naruto said calmly patting his head.

"I got it Boss. I'll get so much stronger that you'll be jealous of me." Konohamaru smiled.

"Me too Boss" Udon smiled as Naruto walked over to his second student and ruffled his head.

"Konohamaru can you and Udon please give us some privacy." Hanabi said with an annoyed tone.

"Huh" Udon said in confusion.

Konohamaru saw the look on Hanabi's face and realized what this was about, "Sure" Konohamaru nodded before grabbing Udon, leaving Naruto alone with Hanabi and Moegi. He knew about Hanabi and Moegi's feelings for Naruto and he suspected that they wanted to say goodbye in a way that they didn't want him seeing.

"So what's up Hanabi" Naruto said calmly before Hanabi ran over to a sitting Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a large hug.

"Thank you Naruto. You've changed my family for the better and as the future leader of the Hyuuga Clan, I promise that I'll become stronger and worthy of you just like my sister." Hanabi said bashfully.

Naruto smiled as he responded to the hug allowing Hanabi to melt in his arms, "I hope so Firecracker." Naruto said happily. Just as Hanabi pulled away Naruto pecked her on the cheek.

"I guess it's my turn now Boss" Moegi smiled as she took her moment to walk over to Naruto. Unlike Hanabi who opted for a frontal hug, Moegi sat on his lap before reaching back and grabbing his hands wrapping them around her small waist. "Just like Hanabi, I'm gonna get a lot stronger and make you proud. I know that the older girls take priority, but I want you to notice me just as much." Moegi said proudly.

"Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss the orangette on the cheek, "While Konohamaru was my first student, and I always watched all of you equally. You've gotten strong and I can't wait to see how strong you become once you become genin." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Boss" Moegi smiled happily. With that his moment with the Konohamaru corps was done he walked back to the classroom with the four future shinobi. Luckily for Naruto, Iruka was in the classroom and so were most of the students. "Are you about to get going Naruto?" Iruka wondered. The Hokage told the teacher about Naruto's desire to see his students and that was fine with him as long as he didn't interrupt class.

"Yeah but before I go I wanted to do one last thing." Naruto said happily as he reached into his pocket.

Iruka looked on nervously since this was still Naruto, 'Could it be a prank?' Iruka thought to himself but when Naruto gave him a scroll the teacher was confused. Naruto pressed the seal to open it up and stunned the teacher. "This is" Iruka gasped.

"Let me see" Konohamaru said giddily as he looked to see what was inside the scroll and his jaw dropped. Inside the scroll was a check but that wasn't what stunned the group it was the number.

"Before I knew how amazing my family really was, you were my first experience of what a father was like Iruka sensei. Whenever I needed a scolding you were there and despite everything I did you still showed that you cared about me. You bought me every bowl of ramen I could eat and man could I eat. So I figured I'd pay you back and then some for everything you've done." Naruto said with a smile on his face. The number on the check was Five hundred thousand Ryo paid out to Iruka Umino.

"I can't accept this Naruto" Iruka said firmly.

"You can and you will sensei. Consider this a thank you from a student you stood by for three extra years."

"What do you mean three extra years?" One of the students said in shock.

Naruto chuckled as he turned towards the students for one final message, "Guys, I want you to listen and listen carefully. I failed the graduation exam three times when I was in the academy because I couldn't do the clone jutsu. Instead of giving up my dream, I kept fighting and I kept working hard and eventually I graduated. Now I'm a chunin and one of the strongest ninja in the village and I probably wouldn't be that way if it wasn't for your teacher encouraging me and staying by my side. Yes his classes are boring and yes he can get annoying at times."

"Naruto" Iruka frowned as the class chuckled at their teacher's expense.

"But, he believes in everyone here and I promise if you listen to him and work hard you can become great ninja." Naruto smiled happily.

Iruka was stunned by the kind words and there was only one response. "Thank you Naruto and I graciously accept this check." Iruka smiled before putting it into his pocket.

"No sensei, thank you for doing everything you've done" Naruto smiled before leaving the classroom.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto's next day was spent with a now official Team Anko, one of two teams that he personally helped mold. "It'll be a shame to see you go Naruto. You're the best training partner a girl could've asked for" Anko smiled as Naruto did actual training with her team for once instead of just an orgy. Anko actually took the jonin exams the day before Isaribi had her last session and she passed but she chose to wear her typical outfit because she was most comfortable in it.

"Thanks Anko… I'm gonna miss you too." Naruto smiled as he fought against Sasame Isaribi and Yakumo. Isaribi was the close range specialist of the group using her water style to attack Naruto up close. Sasame was a mid-ranger fighter using wind chakra to enhance a special bow and arrow set that she had made for her. Yakumo was further behind using illusions to fight. For Naruto it was an easy combo to deal with, but Anko was no doubt going to up the ante while he was gone.

"Don't lose focus Naruto" Sasame smiled as she launched an arrow at him.

"I won't" Naruto smiled easily dodging the arrow before all of the sudden being frozen.

"I think I got him this time." Yakumo said confidently having just finished her illusion.

"Sorry but no." Anko smiled as she sent her snakes at Naruto just for him to pop into smoke.

"How!" Yakumo gasped before Naruto appeared behind her in a burst of speed.

"Right now each of your battle styles are predictable as heck. I'm sure Anko will do something about it, but you guys can't stop me as you are." Naruto smiled before teleporting next to Anko.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll make sure to mold them into kunoichi that you'd be proud of." Anko beamed.

"I hope so but it's time to go".

Team Anko turned towards Naruto and said "Bye Naruto" before he vanished.

Once Naruto was gone, Anko turned towards the girls and smiled, "Get ready girls because next time Naruto sees us. He's gonna be stunned by how strong we've gotten." Anko smiled.

"RIGHT!" Team Anko exclaimed and training began anew.

(Scene Skip)

The third day of goodbyes found Naruto with Team Zabuza along Haku in their training ground. Much like Team Anko, Team Zabuza wouldn't exist if not for Naruto sticking his head out for each girl in the team along with their sensei and his adopted daughter. The four girls were all relaxed, but each girl was annoyed at Naruto's departure for different reasons. For Karin, it was the loss of one of her only true relatives in the village and the man who saved her from Orochimaru. True she had Tayuya but that relationship was very different from the one she shared with Naruto.

Kin would be lying if she said she expected things to end up the way she did when she first targeted Naruto back during the chunin exams. At the same time she wouldn't change it for the world. Naruto gave her a new home, friends that would have her back no matter what, and Naruto even saved her sister. Trying to seduce Naruto might have been the best thing that ever happened to her and knowing that he was going to be gone for three years hurt.

They never discussed it, but Haku and Zabuza were aware that if Naruto didn't stick his neck out for them, they may have died on the bridge or in Haku's case survive and become a slave to Gato or somebody else. Losing him for a year would be difficult for Haku and while she gained many bonds during the last few years, none surpassed the one she shared with Naruto. Honestly it was almost a debate on who was more precious to her between him and Zabuza and that spoke volumes of the impact he had on her.

Finally there was Tayuya, the final member of their team. Tayuya always felt awkward because she was only in the position she was in because of Kin stepping up. She would be lying if she said she didn't have questions about her relationship. "Hey Naruto can I ask you a question?" Tayuya said nervously.

"This has to be serious, Tayuya's actually being timid." Kin teased knowing how brash Tayuya was normally.

"Shut up Kin." Tayuya said with an angry blush.

Naruto smiled at the girl's interaction but stayed calm. "What's up Tayuya?" Naruto said happily.

Tayuya was still nervous but got the words out, "Do you regret it. I mean saving me during the invasion." Tayuya said bashfully.

Naruto smiled for a moment and made his favorite hand sign, **"Shadow Clone jutsu"** Naruto announced as a second Naruto appeared.

The group was stunned but Karin was the only one who realized what was going on, "I guess we're gonna have to say goodbye to a clone." Karin smiled wryly.

"Yep. Don't worry I'll be back in an hour" the real Naruto smiled as he grabbed Tayuya by the hand and vanished in a Hirashin leaving the clone to say goodbye to the others.

"Sorry about that. I guess the boss needed to give Tayuya a different goodbye." The clone chuckled.

"Yeah but I understand it." Kin chuckled.

"How so" Haku wondered.

"Tayuya is pretty much the only girl of the group who Naruto didn't chose himself. I brought her to him." Kin reminded the group.

"I'm surprised she's still worried about it honestly. The boss cares about all of you equally." Naruto's clone reminded the girls.

"Yeah but sometimes Tayuya needs to be reminded of it herself." Kin said with a chuckle since Tayuya was her best friend.

"Though I am kind of jealous that Tayuya's the only one getting an intimate goodbye?" Karin snickered knowing that Naruto's clone would have to do something about that.

"On that note I'm out of here." Zabuza deadpanned before vanishing. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to watch.

"Greedy girl" the clone chuckled as he turned towards Karin with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am cuz but I'm only this greedy because of you." Karin replied.

"You are one of our most precious people and we will naturally worry." Haku said warmly.

"So time for the real goodbye Naruto" Kin said happily. Naruto's goodbye to Team Zabuza ended up taking a little longer than he thought but he wasn't about to complain.

(Scene Skip)

The fourth day of goodbyes found Naruto joining Team Seven for one last day together. Kakashi even showed up on time for once which was proof of how important it was. "To think that it all began with a simple bell test" Naruto smiled happily.

"Yes it did and honestly so much changed after that" Sakura smiled warmly.

"Yeah" Sasuke said with equal joy.

"What's the bell test" Fu wondered.

It was Kakashi who answered the question, "The bell test was an exercise where I had Naruto Sakura and Sasuke try to get two bells from me. It's deceptive but it was meant to get them to work together. It worked sort of." Kakashi chuckled recalling the bell test.

"Naruto tricked me so did it really work." Sakura pouted.

"True" Kakashi shrugged since he couldn't deny that.

"I wanna try" Fu said happily.

"Sounds good but since all four of you would be overkill how about we let one person rest and switch it every thirty minutes" Kakashi smiled.

"Sounds good to me. The first team will be the old Team Seven and Fu can watch." Naruto smiled.

Kakashi smiled since he wanted to see how much the Team has changed since their first meeting, "Don't forget that you need to come at me like you're going to kill." Kakashi smiled and Sakura and Sasuke nodded in approval while Fu backed off for a moment.

"Don't regret it sensei. A lot has changed since we first did the test." Naruto chuckled as he grabbed his blade and prepared to fight.

"Yeah" Sakura said happily as she focused herself on the task at hand.

"We won't lose this time." Sasuke smiled with his sharingan out.

"We'll see Sasuke. This time I won't hold back either" Kakashi smiled as he revealed his own Sharingan and the bell test began.

(Scene Skip)

By the time the training session was over, the group had a newfound respect for their teacher and although the combination of Fu, Sakura, and Naruto ultimately got the bells, they were aware that it was only because Kakashi was exhausted from overuse of his sharingan that they did. For Naruto, it was the perfect way to say goodbye to his old team and to get motivated for what came next and see how strong the others had become since he left.

(Scene Skip)

Naruto's last day in the Leaf before his new mission began was relatively simple compared to the others. Most of the time was spent preparing his things for the trip and he promised Ino Hinata and Tenten that he'd spend the night with them. When it came time for dinner, there was no question what he wanted he last meal to be. "Hey old man you there." Naruto smiled happily as he arrived at Ichiraku Ramen by himself.

"Hey Naruto, I hear you're leaving tomorrow." Teuchi said happily from behind the counter. Ayame was serving other customers since the reputation of Ichiraku's had grown because of Naruto's success and the knowledge that Ichiraku was his favorite place to eat.

"Yeah and I wanted one more meal at Ichiraku's before I go. Let's start with five bowls of pork ramen." Naruto smiled.

"Got it" Teuchi smiled as he started preparing his food. By the time all was said and done Naruto had twenty bowls of ramen and he was stuffed.

"We're going to miss you Naruto" Ayame said happily but just as she reached for his bowls, Ayame was pulled into a heated kiss by Naruto much to a shock. Sure they had enjoyed a dine-and-fuck on many occasions but this was the first time he ever acknowledged their relationship in public.

"I'll miss you too Ayame. I owe you and your dad more than you will ever know." Naruto smiled pulling away from the kiss. Ayame was too stunned to respond so her father did it for her.

"Thank you Naruto. It'll be a shame to lose our best customer." Teuchi said happily.

Naruto smiled warmly before reaching into his pocket. "I'd say this should hold you over for the next three years." Naruto smiled as he handed a check to the old man.

"This is" Teuchi said in shock. While Iruka received a check for five hundred thousand Ryo, the one for Teuchi was a grand total of one million.

"When I was alone and hungry you gave me a meal when you didn't have to. You showed me the warmth of a family and to be honest, I don't feel like one million is enough to repay you for what you've done." Naruto smiled.

Teuchi was practically in tears because of the massive amount of money, but he promised himself that he'd cry after Naruto left. "You're welcome Naruto and I can't wait to see what kind of man you become when you come back." Teuchi smiled happily.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled as he left Ichiraku's to return home to his girls. He did hear Teuchi's crying but he ignored that since he was on the verge of crying himself.

(Scene Skip)

As the sun shone in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki awoke from his incredible final night with his girls. As he looked to his right, he noticed a naked Hinata Hyuuga; the girl who believed in him before he believed in himself and the girl who stood above every girl in his harem. To his left were Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Higarashi, the other two heads of his harem. Without Ino's help, Naruto's three seduction jutsu would've never been possible and he knew it. The fact she never bragged about her role despite her reputation as a gossip was always something Naruto appreciated. He didn't exactly plan to seduce Tenten when he did, but he never regretted it and he was glad that she was by his side. Of all his lovers in and out of the village, these three were still the top and it was because of them as much as anybody else that he wanted to get stronger. "Bye girls" Naruto smiled as he wiggled out of the bed without waking the girls. He still felt guilty for leaving everyone behind, but he knew that he would be better for it in the long run.

"Goodbye Naruto" Hinata replied from behind catching Naruto off guard.

"We'll miss you" Ino added.

"Make sure to get stronger." Tenten finalized.

"Got it" Naruto smiled as he made his way out of the house and to the edge of the village where Jiraiya was waiting. A lot has changed over the last year and Naruto knew that when he made his true return to the village, he would be even stronger and so would his girls.

That's it for Chapter 41 everybody and the end of Naruto Uzumaki Ero-Ninja. I want to take this chance to thanks to everybody who reviewed followed and favorited this story and I hope you've enjoyed what I did for the most part. I'm going to release the first chapter of Ero-Ninja Shippuden tomorrow but it's basically going to be a recap of everything that's happened in this story for new readers who don't want to have to read everything over to understand what's going on. The second chapter will be released sometime next week and I can't wait to show you guys this one. Thank you for supporting me and I hope to see you guys in the next story.


	44. Author's Note

The First Chapter of Ero-Ninja Shippuden is out and ready to go.


End file.
